Equipo 7 mas 1
by UltronFatalis
Summary: El equipo 7 toma en sus filas a un nuevo integrante, un Uchiha que provocara que la historia tome un giro bastante drástico. Ya sea para bien o para mal, muchos secretos serán revelados lo que significara la caída y el renacimiento de algunas aldeas. (Parte del fic ¿Un nuevo Sabio de los Seis Caminos?)
1. Prologo

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 0**

 **Prologo**

El país del fuego, es denominado por muchos el más poderoso de todo el continente ninja, porque allí es donde reside la aldea oculta de Konoha, cuna de los shinobi más poderosos que han pisado la tierra y hogar de los clanes más prestigiosos. Orgullosos poseedores de la Voluntad de Fuego y el modelo a seguir de casi todas las aldeas. Propietarios de varias de las técnicas más mortales y poseedora de uno de los poderes más devastadores y codiciados. Son muchas las cosas de las que pueden estar orgullosos los fundadores de esta gran aldea pero como todo en lo que está involucrado, esta tiene un profundo lado oscuro. Donde hay un deseo de protección también hay uno de destrucción, un odio que ha corrompido a muchos shinobi y una falsa voluntad que quema a los más inocentes por nefastos y egoístas intereses.

Un elemento externo le dará un giro muy radical a toda esta situación y cambiara el destino de muchas personas (o simplemente lo enredara aun más).

Aquí hago dos comentarios, en primer lugar he hecho una completa revisión a toda la historia, pues admito que tenía un verdadero desastre en ella y he corregido tantos errores como pude apreciar, así como algunos agujeros en las tramas y cosas que estaban sobrantes. Además he cambiado el tiempo narrativo al que debí usar en un principio. Lamento que haya pasado por alto tantos errores, en la publicación original.

Segundo. La razón por la que hay varios detalles sueltos es porque esto es una seudo-continuación de mi otro fic, ¿Un nuevo sabio de los seis caminos? Específicamente solo los primeros 7 capítulos, demás en resto puede considerarse como opcionales, pues no son importantes para esta historia y seguramente les darán súper spoiler. Esto solo aplica para el OC que es Shinji y dado que no soy muy bueno describiendo, les comento que su apariencia es la de Paul/Shinji de Pokemon DP, demás en resto se cumple con todas las cosas que siguen a la serie original.


	2. 1 Empiezan los cambios

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes y elementos,

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Empiezan los cambios**

Como una aldea oculta ninja, son muchas las medidas de seguridad que debe tener Konoha para garantizar su defensa y el bienestar de sus ciudadanos, pero para la desgracia del tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, ese nunca ha sido el fuerte de su hogar. Por lo que se veía constantemente en situaciones que se escapan constantemente de su control.

El anciano avanzo algo nervioso hacia la sala de juntas de la aldea. Como cabeza de esta no debería tener nada que temer, pero el Consejo y los jefes de clan siempre habían sido una piedra en su zapato con sus supuestos intentos para proteger a los habitantes de la aldea. Además una reunión luego de que hace unos días se diera un robo que puedo haber sido catastrófico para la aldea, era demasiado para su viejo ser.

Al llegar al recinto, ya todos los miembros estaban reunidos, algunos con caras serias, otros preocupados por no saber de qué se trataba la reunión y otro indiferentes ya que sabían bien de que se trataba el asunto.

-Lamento haberlos reunido de forma tan abrupta, pero debido a ciertas filtraciones- dijo Hiruzen molesto viendo a un sujeto vendado en unos de la asiento de la sala. – Me he visto en la necesidad de notificarles inmediatamente de un suceso de cierta relevancia para la aldea.

-Supongo que se trata del demonio, varias personas afirman haberlo visto con una banda ninja. ¿No me digan que se han tomado en serio eso de que convertirlo en un ninja?- dijo molesto el jefe civil.

-Tengo que recordarte que está estrictamente prohibido hablar sobre ese tema- dijo Sarutobi golpeando la mesa frente a él. - El joven Uzumaki es ahora un miembro de las fuerzas shinobi de Konoha, espero no ver ningún otro ataque en su contra- dijo con firmeza haciendo que el otro hombre retrocediera un poco. –Pero ese no es el asunto a tratar. Hace unos días hubo, por decirlo de una forma, una infiltración en la aldea.

-¿Y eso qué? Es normal que suceda en una aldea ninja. No creo que tal banalidad haya sido causa para quitarme mi valioso tiempo- dijo el jefe del clan Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga.

-El detalle es donde ocurrió la brecha- dijo el anciano dándole la palabra a un hombre de barba de chivo y cabello peinado como un piña.

-Gracias, Hokage-sama- dijo Shikaku Nara mientras se paraba de su asiento. -Hace cinco días se registro un gran alboroto en el interior del bosque Nara, por lo que mi clan ingreso para verificar si se trataba de un intruso. En efecto ese era el caso y se dio con un joven en deplorables condiciones. En donde antes de que pudiéramos interrogarle este cayo inconsciente.

-¿Pensaba que solo su clan tenía acceso a ese sitio?- dijo una mujer de pelo desordenado y marcas en su cara la líder de su clan Tsume Inuzuka. -¿Se trataba de un shinobi de otra aldea?

-Es difícil de decir, pero una cosa en bastante segura. Una mirada basto para decir mucho de la identidad- le dijo Shikaku con seriedad.

-Si estás diciendo que se trataba de alguien con el Byakugan, esta reunión llego a su fin, el joven debe quedar bajo el control de nuestro clan- dijo Hiashi.

-Cálmese señor Hyuga. El asunto le concierne solo por su puesto como jefe de un clan, pero no más de allí- dijo el Hokage alzando la voz. Luego este se siento y froto la frente pensando bien en lo que iba a decir. – El sujeto en cuestión es un Uchiha- dijo el Hokage conmocionando a la mayoría de la sala con la noticia.

-¿Estas insinuando que hay otro superviviente a aquella tragedia? ¿Cómo eso es posible?- dijo escéptico el líder Hyuga, ocultando su curiosidad ante el hecho.

-Decir que es un superviviente es algo errado, pues el chico no pertenece a la aldea y por lo tanto es ajeno a ese suceso – le notifico Hiruzen. – O al menos lo era pues quedo muy impresionado al comentársele del tema.

-¿Entonces pertenece a otra aldea ninja?- pregunto el jefe civil.

-No hay información de ello, pero lo más probable es que no- respondió el anciano.

-¿Y no lo ha revisado Inoichi?- intervino Choza Akimichi, líder de tal clan.

-No me gusta hablar de eso amigo – le respondio un rubio con el cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo. Se trataba de Inoichi Yamanka, cabeza de los Yamanaka.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –hablo una persona que no mostraba emociones en su rostro, Shibi Aburame, también jefe de su clan.

-Una vez que el joven en cuestión despertó y estuvo lo suficientemente descansado, fue sometido a un interrogatorio en donde participe yo y varios miembros del escuadrón del interrogación. El chico fue colaborador hasta cierto punto en donde su historia empezó a fallar, ya que no lográbamos imaginarnos un lugar con las características que describía, esto nos obligo a llevar a otro nivel en el interrogatorio. Puesto que el joven aun se encontraba bastante débil, preferimos ir directo a los jutsu de interrogación, los cuales temo decir que resultaron bastante ineficientes. El primer miembro en actuar casi fue electrocutado por una corriente eléctrica que provino del cuerpo chico, cosa que el explico que se trataba de un Kekkei Genkai propio de él. En vista de ello procedí a usar la técnica de mi clan, fue allí donde entendí parte de las cosas por las que ha pasado ese pobre muchacho. Fue muy difícil distinguir algo con claridad, pero era un hecho de que fue cautivo por cierto ninja renegado con afición a la experimentación humana.

-Orochimaru- dijo con tristeza Hiruzen.

-Temo interrumpir, pero no hemos venido hacerte ver todos errores que has cometido Sarutobi- dijo el hombre vendando, golpeando el suelo con su bastón para llamar la atención. - El asunto a tratar es cual será destino del Uchiha- dijo con voz firme, cosa que le dio una clara vista de sus intenciones al Hokage. -Ofrezco mis servicios para que el joven sea correctamente entrenado y volverlo un buen elemento de las fuerzas de la aldea, asegurándome con ello que esta vez no ocurra una tragedia.

-¿Que te hace pensar que lo pondré a tu cuidado Danzo?- dijo Sarutobi dedicándole una nefasta mirada.

-Yo soy el único capacitado para tal labor, debo agregar también debería entrenar al otro joven Uchiha- añadió el Shimura.

-Ni lo sueñes, ambos jóvenes se mantendrán en el programa tradicional de la aldea.

-¿Que es lo que tiene pensado Hokage-sama? A pesar de que el chico no ha mostrado signos de ser un peligro para la aldea, sería un riesgo ponerlo con otros jóvenes en la academia- dijo Inoichi.

-Esa no exactamente mi intención. Según lo que dijo el chico, él ya tiene conocimientos shinobi, así que sería tonto ponerlo someterlo a los años de la academia- le respondió el Hokage.

-¿Y qué pasa con las lecciones de historia y cultura de la aldea? ¿Qué garantía tendremos que el chico será leal a Konoha?- dijo Hiashi.

-Se velara por eso. Pero al no pertenecer a una nación elemental no tendrá problemas en adaptarse a Konoha- dijo sin mucho esfuerzo el anciano.

-Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que lo introducirás a un equipo como un genin pleno? ¿Cómo? Si todos los equipos ya están formados y según lo que escuche no hay candidatos ideales para armar otro equipo. Ni se diga de ponerlo junto a jounin particular, los que estaban dispuestos para esa labor, ya asumieron otras obligaciones puesto que no aceptaron ningún equipo- le notifico Shikaku.

-Se integrara a uno de los equipos ya compuestos- le respondió el Sarutobi.

-Eso sería muy raro. Normalmente los equipos son solo de 3 ninjas- menciono Tsume.

-Es verdad, pero considerando que los equipos 8 y 10 tienen una función especializada, me parece bien integrar uno más para subsanar las fallas detectadas en el equipo restante.

-¿El del Uchiha?- dijo Choza. - Pensé que ese equipo destacaba mucho por haber pasado la prueba de Kakashi.

-Es correcto. El equipo logro tal proeza, pero aun así el nivel de habilidad es bastante inestable en todos sus integrantes - el salón entonces quedo en silencio pues todos están meditando sobre la información que estaban recibiendo.

-Es una apuesta riesgosa Sarutobi, ¿Por qué lo mantenías en secreto?- dijo una anciana miembro del Consejo, Koharu Utatane.

-Recuerda quien soy. Tengo el derecho de resérvame cosas para evitar el desorden civil- le respondió con franqueza. - El chico sufrió de serias heridas y tenía un severo caso de agotamiento de chakra por lo que necesitaba un tiempo prolongado de recuperación. Exponerlo a todo los procesos normales para estos casos, le hubieran matado.

-Tengo que admitir que la idea de tener a dos varones Uchiha es bastante tentadora. Podría ayudar a renacer su clan con un programa de restauración con mayor facilidad y con ello aumentar el poder de la aldea- comento Homura Mitokado, el último miembro del Consejo.

-Tonterías, lo mejor es ponerlo bajo un estricto entrenamiento y tenerlo como un soldado al servicio de la aldea- dijo Danzo molesto.

-Se que la palabra civil cuenta poco en los asuntos de clanes, pero apoyo la idea. El patrimonio Uchiha está abandonado y expuesto al castigo del tiempo. Con varios matrimonios arreglados, se puede poner en marcha su complejo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y aprovechar los recursos del clan- dijo el jefe civil.

-¿Qué me dicen ustedes?- dijo el Hokage, ocultando su molestia al escuchar las opiniones de los anteriores, a los líderes de los clanes. Aun cuando el hombre de ojos perlas parecía molesto por la situación, todos los presentes asintieron a la idea. La sesión de ese día termino con un anciano vendado, muy molesto por volver a perder un arma para su causa.

[Días después. En el campo de entrenamiento 11]

En diferentes puntos del bosque que conformaba el área de prácticas se encontraban sentados tres jóvenes completamente desanimados. Normalmente sus caras serian de molestia, pero esta ya parecía inútil luego de las repetidas veces en las mismas condiciones.

Acostado en el pasto se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki, al que ya se le habían acabado las formas de enfocar su frustración por hacerlo esperar nuevamente.

Bajo la sombra de un árbol, se encontraba sentado Sasuke Uchiha, también molesto, pero por tener que desperdiciar su tiempo con sus compañeros, cuando podría estar entrenando para su meta.

Por último, cerca del pelinegro, estaba Sakura Haruno que simplemente aun seguía maravillada con la idea de estar en el mismo equipo que el Uchiha.

-No lo soporto más. Estoy harto de que el sensei nos haga esperar de esta forma- dijo el rubio revolcándose en el pasto.

-A nadie le gusta, pero no nos queda de otra- le respondió la chica con el seño fruncido.

-Lo peor es que aunque ya hubiera llegado, solo estaríamos haciendo misiones rango D- dijo Sasuke. - Solo tenemos una semana como genin a su cargo y ya lo estoy lamentando- dijo mientras los otros asienten.

-Me pregunto que era esa cosa tan especial que no tenía que decir, para que nos allá convocado a las seis de la mañana- dijo Sakura.

-Tomando en cuenta que ya son las nueve, dudo que sea algo importante- le respondió el chico de ojos negros.

-Es un verdadero fastidio, dejándonos esperando todo este tiempo- dice el rubio.

- _Tú llegaste hace treinta minutos_ \- pensaron sus compañeros con algo de molestia.

Luego de otros veinte minutos más, una figura se diviso caminando en dirección a los jóvenes, que se levantaron para ver si se trataba de su sensei. Mas cuando el sujeto en cuestión estuvo a la vista de los genin, estos se dieron cuenta de que se trata más bien de un joven de unos 13-14 años, de tez morena, cabello morado en un peinado parecido a un bowl, ojos negros y una cara de pocos amigos. Llevaba una camisa manga largas color negro con un pantalón del mismo color.

-Buenos días- dijo el joven parándose a cierta distancia de los demás. - ¿Este es el campo de entrenamiento 11?

-Así es- dijo Sakura algo nerviosa, puesto a la duda de que tal vez se trataba de un enemigo.

-Entonces supongo que ustedes son el equipo 7- dijo el chico con una voz seca que hizo que por lo menos Sasuke se pusiera en guardia.

-Es correcto- dijo Naruto con naturaleza.

-Estás haciendo muchas preguntas- dijo el pelinegro agresivamente, mientras se acercaba al otro y lo mira fijamente. - Identifícate.

-Shinji –dice el otro sin inmutarse.

-¿Solo el nombre?- le pregunto con escepticismo

-Estoy en un asunto complicado- dijo el chico manteniendo el gesto.

-¿Te ha mandado Kakashi?- pregunto la chica viendo la tensión entre los muchachos.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo el Shinji levantando una ceja.

-¿Que si te ha mandado nuestro sensei Kakashi Hatake?- dijo Sasuke exigiendo una respuesta.

 _-¿Hatake? Eso explicaría el exceso de gatos y ancianas en el camino_ \- pensó el pelimorado mientras le baja una gota de sudor por la nuca. –No. Lo ha hecho el Tercer Hokage- dijo sacando y mostrando un pergamino que tenía el sello de este, pero antes de que alguien lo pudiera tomar Shinji lo recoge con rapidez. –Lo siento, pero esto es para su sensei y otras cosas importantes- dijo el moreno haciendo enfurecer al Uchiha. – Ahora si me disculpan, mejor esperare acostado allá- comento el mientras se aproximaba a un árbol y lo sube caminado con solo sus pies.

Una vez arriba de una rama, este saco de su mochila un pergamino y se dispuso a leerlo, dejando a los otros curiosos por lo que había hecho.

-Oye Shinji, que ha sido ese truco- dijo Naruto, viendo como el otro trepo con facilidad el árbol.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Shinji sin apartar su vista del pergamino.

-La manera como subiste a esa rama- dijo la chica.

-Escalada con chakra, una técnica bastante básica- dijo sin prestar atención.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- pregunto Sasuke molesto por la actitud del chico.

-Lo vi por allí y lo logre dominar después de muchos ensayos y caídas- dijo con cierta sinceridad. - ¿Acaso no es eso algo básico de la academia?

-Que yo sepa no, nunca he visto ningún ejercicio así en la academia- dijo Naruto.

-Tú apenas préstate atención en la academia- le aclaro la chica con frías palabras.

-Repetí la academia varias veces, por supuesto que recuerdo las cosas que hicimos en ella. No es mi culpa que no me hayan enseñado adecuadamente- dijo el rubio con una voz algo alterada que sorprende un poco a los presentes. Luego de largo silencio, uno de los jóvenes vuelve a hablar.

-Están fastidiando mucho. Pueden guardar silencio- dijo Shinji, volviendo a ser el centro de atención.

-Tú habla. ¿Cómo es que se realiza esa técnica?- dijo Sasuke señalándolo.

-¿Y porque lo haría?- dijo el de cabello morado altaneramente.

-Soy de la elite Uchiha, eso suficiente razón para que lo hagas – dijo el pelinegro con fuerza. El otro chico solo se mofa.

-No es suficiente. Además de que sería completamente inaplicable para este caso- dijo el chico quitando la de su vista del pergamino. - Hagamos algo. Tengo que admitir que estoy corto de jutsu, así que si me muestran algo que me impresione, les enseñare como caminar en los arboles- dijo Shinji haciendo que el Uchiha sonriera confiado, pues pensaba que ya tenía eso ganado. -Y es más, para ser justos los tres tienen una oportunidad. Con uno que lo logre, los tres ganan.

-Entonces prepárate para impresionarte- dijo Naruto- Kage Bus…..- el rubio entonces fue interrumpido por un empujo del pelinegro.

-Aun lado perdedor, yo soy el único con habilidad en este grupo- dijo el Uchiha parándose en dirección al claro del campo en donde estaban. El chico hizo una serie de sellos de manos e inhalo una gran bocanada de aire. - Katon: Gran Bola de Fuego – dijo lanzando una enorme esfera de llamas de su boca que incinero la zona delante suyo.

Luego él se enderezó orgulloso de su logro, mientras que a Sakura le salían estrellas de sus ojos, Naruto se pone molesto por no poder hacer algo así y Shinji mostraba una cara de total aburrimiento.

- _Realmente no se qué estaba esperando_ \- pensó el chico. –Uchiha, estoy enfermo de usar ese jutsu. Estas reprobado- dijo haciendo que el orgullo de Sasuke caiga roto.

-Estás diciendo que puedes usar este jutsu a mejor nivel que el mío- dijo apretando sus puños.

-Eso mismo, pero ese no es el tema. Ahora le toca a la chica.

-¿Yo? No estoy segura de que pueda…-dijo juntando sus dedos y bajando la mirada.

-¿No se supone que te graduaste con esos dos? Algo debes saber hacer- dijo Shinji con cierta frialdad. La chica sigue en las mismas condiciones aunque luego toma un respiro de confianza y hace unas posiciones de manos.

-Bushin no Jutsu- dijo Sakura apareciendo 4 copias alrededor suyo. -¿Que tal?- dijo ella orgullosa.

-Decepcionante- le respondió el moreno con franqueza, haciendo que la chica se desanime. -Para finalizar, queda el más bajito de los tres.

-¿¡Qué!?- expreso el ojos azules que entonces compara su altura con la de los otros dos y cae deprimido.

-¿Te rindes?

-De eso nada veras mis…-entonces el chico se llevo la mano a la barbilla- _si funciono en jounin y un Kage, seguro que el caerá ante mi_ más _grande técnica-_ pensó él mientras un brillo aparecía en sus ojos.

- _Seguro que hará los clones que uso contra Kakashi_ \- pensó Sakura.

- _Ese idiota es demasiado predecible._ –se dijo a si mismo Sasuke.

-He aqui, mi técnica más poderosa- dijo cruzando los dedos de sus dos manos y estallando en una nube de humo, dejando a las expectativas a los otros que había pasado. Segundos después, ochos jóvenes rubias con marcas de bigotes y distintos peinados con poses sugestivas con nubes de humo cubriendo sus atributos hacen aparición. –Harem no Jutsu –dijeron todas al unisonó.

La quijada de Sakura golpeo el piso mientras su pelo se desordenaba y sus ojos se ponen blancos. – _Lo voy matar_ \- pensó ella.

El Uchiha tenía la cara ensombrecida y sus ojos como los de su compañera. Había recibido un adelanto de la "charla" de una forma espantosa. Solo la visión de unas gotas rojas en el aire hizo que los dos reaccionaran. Pues en el árbol se había formado un pequeño geiser de sangre.

-SHINJI- grito la chica al ver como el chico cae de cabeza en el suelo.

-Jaja, es demasiado débil- dijo el rubio volviendo a la normalidad.

-Shinji, despierta, ¿estás bien?- pregunto la pelirrosa a ver que el chico no reaccionaba, preocupándola un poco pues podrían culparlos de herir a un civil, pero su miedo disipo cuando este despierto, para levantarse e ir corriendo contra Naruto para empezar a golpearlo y patearlo.

-PEDAZO DE IDOTA, ¿CÓMO SE OCURRE HACER SEMEJANTE TONTERÍA?, NO PODRE QUITARME ESA IMAGEN DE MI CABEZA JAMÁS –le gritaba al chico mientras los otros veían con una gota en su nuca la escena. - _La imagen de la pequeña Naruko ha sido manchada, aun de hecho eso dice que será una preciosa dama en el futuro…que mierda estoy pensado_ \- se dijo el pelimorado mientras dejaba de golpear al rubio. Luego el paro lado de uno de los árboles y miro a los otros dos con una mirada bastante fría. - Ni una palabra de lo sucedido- ambos asintieron, aunque al pelinegro no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes no quería revivir lo que vio.

-Duele- dijo levantándose el adolorido Naruto- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Es algo que no entenderías- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. -Ahora primero que nada me gustaría que se presenten, les dije mi nombre, pero ustedes no el suyo.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, próximo Hokage-tebbayo.

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-De acuerdo- dijo el chico mientras memorizaba solamente el nombre de la chica. -He de suponer que saben cómo reunir Chakra.

-Espera eso quiere decir que la técnica de Naruto te…- Sakura recibió entonces una mirada asesina de Shinji. - _Mejor me callo_.

-Por sorprendente no me refería solamente a algo poderoso, aunque no esperaba algo así de estúpido- dijo señalando al rubio.

-¿Qué tiene que ver reunir Chakra con escalar los arboles?- dijo Naruto ignorando la acusación.

-Al reunir Chakra en tus pies o cualquier otra parte de tu cuerpo, se crea una pequeña unión electromagnética entre el cuerpo y la superficie que quiere subir lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la masa de usuario mas cualquier otra masa extra proporcionalmente al flujo de Chakra del usuario- dijo el Shinji terminando de graficar la explicación en una pizarra.

-Mmmmmmmmm- expreso el rubio con una mano en la barbilla, mientras los otros tienen múltiples gotas de duda pues no han entendido nada de lo que le acaban de decir- ¿De dónde sacaste esa pizarra?- dijo el Naruto haciendo que los otros se caigan al suelo.

-Estaba por allí, supongo que son para este tipo de lecciones- dijo el Shinji.

-Imposible, me estás diciendo que entendiste todo lo que dijo ese chico- dijo Sasuke bastante molesto.

-De hecho no, me quede cuando iba por pies- dijo el rubio haciendo caer a los tres.

-Tal vez me fui muy explicito- dijo el de cabello morado recobrando la compostura. - El punto es que poniendo chakra en tus pies puedes pegarte a casi cualquier superficie- dijo mientras sube al árbol y queda colgado de una rama.

-Sorprendente- dijo emocionado el Uzumaki.

-Esto ya es algo mas difícil, pero tiene buenos resultados. No solo amplia tu rango de movimiento, sino que también te ayudar a moldear mejor tu chakra.

-Entonces que estoy esperando- entonces Naruto se lanza contra un árbol y apenas pone un pie, la madera de este se rompe haciendo que su pie quede atrapado. - aaaah AYUDA- Shinji entonces baja a auxiliarlo y lo saca de ese embrollo. Mientras tanto el Uchiha da una carrera contra otro árbol, da unos cuantos pasos antes de que pierda la adhesión y se caiga.

-¿ _Eso ha sido todo lo que puedo dar?_ \- penso el Uchiha reprochándose.

-Mal, mal- dijo el pelimorado. -Sé que esto es algo que uno quiere aprender corriendo. Pero no están en una situación de vida o muerte como cuando yo aprendí esta técnica- dijo el chico sujetando su brazo izquierdo. –Tómense su tiempo y primero hagan esto- dijo poniendo su pie en otro tronco. - Concentren su chakra en uno de sus pies y luego intenten despegarlo- los chicos asienten y lo hacen sin tener buenos resultados. - Hasta que no tengan resultados con ambos pies no intenten subir el árbol en carrera. -los chicos entonces continúan con sus intentos. –Ahora veamos qué tal le va a la chica- dijo él para observa que Sakura ya estaba en la copa de un árbol.

-¿Qué te parece?- dijo la chica orgullosa de su logro, saludando a Sasuke que la ve con algo de rabia, cosa notada por Shinji.

-Parece que tienes más control sobre tu Chakra que los otros dos, eso te permite ir al otro paso- dijo el chico pidiéndole que baje. –Ahora quiero que subas el árbol usando también las palmas.

-¿Qué?- dice la chica sin entender la instrucción.

-Mira, simplemente extiende tu mano y junta los dedos- dijo el chico mostrándole cómo hacerlo. - Ahora ayudándote de la punta de tus pies vas a subir el árbol, pero solo sujetándote por medio de tus palmas, no se vale agarrarse ramas ni aberturas.

-De acuerdo- la chica entonces intento subir el árbol siguiendo las instrucciones del chico, pero cuando tenía subido unos metros, su mano repelió el tronco haciendo que perdiera su equilibrio y cayera a tierra. Solo pensó en el golpe que iba a sufrir, pero solo sintió como unos brazos estaban a su alrededor.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Shinji sosteniendo a la chica mientras le bajaba al suelo. En donde ella estaba algo apenada.

-Sakura-chan ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Naruto que se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-Eso creo- dijo ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto el pelinegro, que más que preocupado, quería saber de qué se trataba el entrenamiento de la chica.

-Bien, era normal que esto pasara. De la misma aprendí ese detalle luego de varias caídas, por eso me quede para socorrerla en caso de que sucediera. Verán el ejercicio de escalada con los pies tiene el propósito de hacer fluir con mayor facilidad la energía por todo el cuerpo, dado que reunir Chakra en los pies es difícil. Dado que no conocía una manera ideal para entrenar desarrolle otro método, la escalada con palmas. Al contrario de los pies es más fácil reunir chakra en las manos dado considero este como el mayor punto de salida del cuerpo de esta energía, en ese sentido es incluso más difícil mantener un flujo constante en estas, debido a que es más fácil de alterar. Puedo decir que incluso el ritmo cardiaco es un factor que puede causar alteraciones en el control, ya que por ejemplo. Si te encuentras nervioso, el flujo se vuelve algo errático y difícil de controlar- dijo Shinji volviendo a su pizarra.

-Supongo que por eso me caí. Tenía miedo de soltarme - dijo Sakura algo apenada.

-Es normal estarlo a veces, pero usando este método he logrado mantener mi flujo aun estando en situaciones bastante malas.

-¿Has mejorado tus técnicas con eso?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-En general da un decente aumento de control pero honestamente, no puedo decir mucho de mis técnicas. No tengo ninguna que pueda beneficiarse de ello, pero he notado que puedo golpear mas fuerte luego de este entrenamiento.

Con esto en mente, el equipo 7 continúo sus prácticas. Naruto seguía con algunos problemas para sujetarse por mucho al igual que Sasuke. La pelirrosa estaba avergonzada por las constantes caídas pero Shinji le dijo que no se preocupara pues no le parecía justo que ella se quedara atrás solo porque los otros no lograban sus partes.

[Dos horas después]

Un hombre de pelo plateado caminaba por el bosque con extremada lentitud mientras lleva en sus manos un libro naranja que está leyendo, sin preocuparse de otra cosa más que esa. Finalmente llegaría al campo de entrenamiento número 11 donde se preparaba para el tradicional grito de sus alumnos.

-Buenos días, muchachos. ¿Qué tal les trata la vida?- dijo Kakashi con cara inocente mientras espera su regaño, pero este no llega -¿Eh?- se dijo extrañado y entonces se fijo en suelo para ver a tres figuras acostadas en el, extremadamente agotadas.

-Hola sensei- dijeron los tres entre jadeos.

-¿Y esto? Se puede saber que estaban haciendo para quedar en esas condiciones- pregunto Kakashi curioso guardando su libro.

-Ya sabes. Entrenando para variar- dijo el Uchiha con evidente sarcasmo.

-¿Pero qué cosa? Yo no les di ninguna instrucción- dijo el sensei.

-Supongo que es mi culpa- dijo Shinji llegando con una bolsa de frutas en donde el toma una naranja y luego se las deja a los otros. – Hicimos una apuesta y yo perdí, por lo que les enseñe un par de cosas- dijo mientras sacaba el pergamino del Hokage y se lo daba al ninja. El jounin lo tomo y le dio una leída para asegurarse de que era lo que estaba esperando.

-Shinji ¿Estás seguro que podemos tomar una?- dijo Naruto viendo lo que el chico trajo.

-Por supuesto, incluso yo estoy algo cansado- dijo él mientras le da una mordida a su fruta, con todo y cascara. Los otros que estaban algo hambrientos accedieron, incluso Sakura pues no le vio el problema pues era solo fruta, nada que dañara su dieta.

-Todo está en orden, Shinji-san. Aunque tengo que decir que provocaste que mi prueba tuviera ciertos inconvenientes- dijo viendo a los tres chicos. - Pero puedo decirte que tal vez ya aprobaste un paso. Ahora si no te importa quiero ver de primera mano que eres capaz de hacer- dijo Hatake mientras se pone en posición de combate.

-De acuerdo- respondió para que el equipo 7 entonces se apartara de la pareja.

El hombre comienza lanzando una andanada de shuriken contra el muchacho, el cual se queda quieto mientras se deja golpear, para el espanto de los otros.

-Ha herido a Shinji- dijo Sakura asustada.

-No fíjate bien- dijo Sasuke mientras la figura del chico cae esta revienta en humo revelando ser un tronco.

-¿Con que una Sustitución? Nada mal pero ha sido demasiado evidente- dijo el hombre para girarse y encontrar al chico con la intención de darle una patada, el hombre va bloquearla cuando se da de cuenta que era tan solo un Bushin. Vuelve su atención al frente y encuentra al chico sujetando los kunai que estaban incrustados en el tronco. –A falta de armamento recoges el de enemigo, una táctica inteligente. ¿Pero qué tal los usas?- dijo Kakashi mientras tomas cinco shuriken y se las lanza al otro ninja. Shinji respondió lanzando las armas obtenidas bloqueando cuatro de las cinco que le habían lanzando.

La última le dio en hombro haciéndole un corte, en donde aunque se resiente por el dolor no dice nada y solo se pone a hacer sellos de manos.

-Katon: Llamas de Fenix- expreso el pelimorado para lanzar varios proyectiles van contra el jounin, pero este realiza sus propios sellos y levanta una pared de piedra.

-Doton: Pared de Rocas- respondió Kakashi mientras tenia las manos en el suelo para bloquear el fuego.

Instantes después un destello aparece a su lado del Hatake, siendo para su sorpresa, un Shinji listo para conectarle un puñetazo, que logra bloquear antes que le diera. Kakashi luego procedió a tomar al chico del brazo para lanzarlo varios metros.

- _Es rápido-_ penso el jounin viendo como el chico rudo varios metros y luego se recupera, mas luego nota que se veía visiblemente agotado.

- _Maldición. Ese movimiento me agoto más de lo que esperaba. No pensé que mis poderes había caído tanto_ \- eran los pensamientos del chico. - _Tal vez deba intentar usar mi nueva adquisición_ \- el chico entonces cerro los ojos.

-Shinji sí que es bastante fuerte, ha logrado sorprender a Kakashi-sensei- dijo Naruto emocionado por la pelea.

-Es bastante genial, ¿Qué dice tu Sasuke-kun? -dijo la chica pensando ahora que ambos chicos eran bastantes parecidos-

-Hmpf- es lo único que él respondió. - _Un poder así solo debería estar en manos de un Uchiha._ Entonces ve como el peli morado abrio sus ojos revelando que ahora eras rojos con un tomoe en cada uno. –¡Pero qué rayos!

-Entonces es verdad- dijo el hombre viendo la acción de joven. -Eres un Uchiha.

-No técnicamente, pero prepárate- el chico que corrió entonces a gran velocidad contra el jounin y dándole un fuerte puñetazo que es bloqueado por los brazos cruzados de este.

-¿ _Su fuerza ha aumentado_?- penso el hombre a sentir algo de dolor por el golpe, seguido de una repentina parálisis- _Mi cuerpo se siente entumecido, ¿Por qué?_ -entonces vio como una fina capa de chispas cubria el cuerpo de Shinji.

-¿Que te ha parecido? Creo que he ganado- dijo Shinji cuya la voz entonces se torna apagada y la presión de su golpe se afloja mientras su semblante pone algo pálido. Por ello en un último movimiento se aleja de Kakashi y cae jadeando sobre una rodilla mientras sus ojos vuelven a su color negro.

-He visto suficiente- dijo el Hatake dando fin la pelea, mientras recuperaba su movilidad y se acercaba al chico.

-Eso espero, porque creo que hasta aquí puedo continuar- dijo Shinji bastante cansado.

Entonces el resto del equipo 7 se acerco a los peleadores, con Naruto ayudando a al chico a levantarse.

-¿Eso era el Sharingan?- dijo Sasuke bastante airado.

-Es correcto – dijo Shinji viéndole con seriedad.

-Entonces, ¿Porque nunca te había visto en el clan?- dijo exigiendo una respuesta.

-Porque yo nací en otra parte. Mi bisabuelo fue un Uchiha, pero su dojutsu nunca se transmitió a mis familiares y por lo tanto se mantuvieron apartados.

-Pero el que tu lo tengas significa que…- dijo el pelinegro pensando en las posibilidades.

-Temo decirte que no sé nada de la ubicación familia- dijo el chico bajando la mirada. -Tengo unos meses que no los veo y realmente no se dé su estado.

-Dime Shinji, ¿eres de Kumo o alguna aldea del país del rayo?- pregunto el Hatake.

-No. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Por tu velocidad y fuerza. No sentí nada de chakra pero es obvio que se trataba de Raiton.

-No lo es. Mi habilidad permite a mi cuerpo generar electricidad de forma natural. Un golpe de baja intensidad puede paralizar a otros.

-¿Cómo la obtuviste?- pregunto Sasuke.

-No lo sé, tengo varios meses con ella. Creo que es una habilidad exclusiva mía, ya que nunca la vi en mi familia- dijo el chico sin que los presentes detectaran que mentía. Luego del comentario el lugar quedo en largo silencio.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de hacerlo oficial- hablo Kakashi para aliviar la tensión.

-¿Qué cosa sensei?- pregunto Sakura.

-Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura les presento a su nuevo compañero - dijo Kakashi haciendo que los tres se sorprendan.

-¿Entonces es enserio que me iban a aceptar como shinobi?- dijo sorprendido Shinji.

–Así es. Hoy no solo lo has demostrado las habilidades necesarias para el oficio, sino que tienes una buena química con tu equipo y no tiene problemas para ayudarlos en su progreso.

-Gracias, aunque realmente no sé si es mucho lo que le pueda ayudar. En realiad nuestra diferencia de habilidades es mínima.

-De todas formas estoy seguro que lo harás.

-Espere Kakashi-sensei, pensaba que los equipos shinobi eran de solo tres integrantes y un jounin- dijo Sakura.

-Lo normal es eso, pero en ocasiones se usa esta táctica para mejorar rapidez las fuerzas shinobi y el desempeño de un equipo. Ha sido una decisión del Hokage- dijo Kakashi.

- _Eso quiere decir que el viejo se toma enserio mi sueño-_ penso feliz Naruto.

- _Tengo mis dudas, pero entrenar con un usuario del Sharingan podría tener ventajas y ayudarme a despertar el mío-_ fueron los pensamientos de Sasuke.

- _¿Porqué el Hokage se molestaría con eso? Con Sasuke es comprensible pero con Naruto y yo-_ pensó Sakura.

- _Pensé que esto me generaría más trabajo, pero parece con ese que me podre escapar de mi trabajo con mayor facilidad-_ pensó contento Kakashi.

- _Con que esa era intención del viejo….no me quejare, me será más fácil trabajar con personas que ya conozco_ \- pensó Shinji- -¿Entonces todo esto también significa que...?

-Es correcto, a partir de ahora eres un shinobi de Konoha- dijo el hombre extendiendo un banda de metal con una hoja mezclada con un remolino grabados. – Si no te molesta mañana te integraras con nosotros a la misiones.

-También me dijeron que iba a supervisar mis lecturas de la historia y el reglamento ninja.

-Lee el reglamento y luego discutimos lo otro- dijo el hombre con algo desgano pues no le interesaba leer otra cosa que no fueran sus propios libros.

-¿A qué hora tengo que venir?

-Usualmente vengo a las 8 –dijo desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-El no lo hace ¿verdad?- dijo Shinji con cara de decepción, para los otros jóvenes asientan.

\- Shinji-san, ¿necesitas atención con tu hombro?- pregunto Sakura.

-¿Eh?- entonces el chico recuerda la cortadura y ve la rasgadura en su ropa. - No te preocupes por eso, no ha sido nada- le dijo pues la herida ya había desaparecido.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- pregunto emocionada Sakura por su nuevo compañero.

-Supongo que ir a comer. Lo malo de mis poderes es que me agotan muy rápido.

-En ese caso se del lugar adecuado para que recuperes tus energías- dijo el rubio mostrando su pulgar. – Vamos a Ichiraku Ramen.

 _-(Internal Screaming)_ ¿Por qué no?, debe ser un maravilloso lugar- le respondió con sudor en su cara, el chico nervioso.

-Ya lo veras- dijo emocionado.

-¿Dónde te hospedas?- dijo Sasuke.

-En un hotel por el momento- dijo Shinji.

-¿Y estas al tanto de la situación del clan Uchiha?

-Sí, pero prefiero no hablar de eso- dijo haciendo que otro haga uno de sus bufidos antes de retirarse.

Con esto el equipo 7 salió del campo sin saber todas las repercusiones que tendría su nuevo integrante.


	3. 2 Viaje al País de la Olas

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Viaje al País de la Olas**

Ya eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana y ya los rayos de sol empezaban a entrar en la habitación de Naruto Uzumaki, el cual despertó por la molestia de dicha luz.

Luego de un largo bostezo el chico empiezo a desperezarse. –Ugh, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero creo que comí mucho ramen ayer. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Shinji pudiera comer tanto?- se dijo mientras pensaba en el día anterior. Acto seguido salió de su cama, fue a asearse y ponerse su usual conjunto naranja.

Mientras se sentaba a desayunar un vaso de leche con un ramen instantáneo, pensaba respecto a su nuevo compañero. – _Menos mal que Shinji no es un Sasuke 2, resulta arrogante, pero al menos no tanto. El al menos si hablas sobre sus técnicas. Hoy definitivamente voy subir ese árbol-_ pensó dándole tomándose los últimos sorbo de fideos. – _Y Sakura-chan es sorprendente, es increíble que ella haya logrado subir tan rápido y ahora este en esa otra parte-_ entonces ahora le da un sorbo a su vaso de leche- _Un momento, ahora que pienso ella ya llama Shinji con el kun_ –es entonces cuando el rubio escupe la leche por la impresión. –Ella nunca me ha llamado así- se dijo mientras una expresión de horror se formaba en su rostro. - TENGO OTRO RIVAL- grito el chico dándose cuenta de su situación.

[Mientras tanto en la casa Haruno]

La pelirrosa se encontraba bajando al comedor con una cara de alegría a desayunar, donde fue recibida por sus padres que inmediatamente se dan de cuanta de esto.

-Buenos días, Sakura-chan a que se debe que hoy estés más radiante que de costumbre- pregunto su padre Kizashi.

-No es nada- dijo ella ocultando un sonrojo

-Tiene que ser por ese nuevo compañero tuyo. Ayer estabas muy contenta cuando hablas de él en la cena- dijo el riéndose.

-PAPA- le reclamo ella avergonzada. En eso su madre le pone un plato de comida, más o menos cargado. - Mama esto es demasiado.

-¿De qué hablas? Es lo justo y necesario- le respondió Mebuki mientras cruzaba sus brazos en señal de que no cedería.

-Estoy a dieta, no puedo comer todo esto- le dijo su hija.

-Eso se acabo jovencita, ayer llegaste pálida por el entrenamiento que tuviste- dijo la madre con voz autoritaria.

-Pero…..

-No hay pero que valga. Nos convenciste de dejarte entrar a la academia, aun en contra de nuestros deseos y comprendí un poco lo de tu dieta, porque pase por la misma etapa que tu. Pero es tiempo de que pienses un poco más en tu propia seguridad- le dijo la rubia.

-Es verdad, Sakura-chan. El oficio shinobi es una profesión muy peligrosa. De por si es una suerte que estemos en tiempos de paz. Aun así tu madre y yo nos preocupamos por ti- dijo Kizashi.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella para entonces agradecer por sus alimentos y empezar a comer.

-Además así te crecerán los pechos más rápido- un puño y un sartén, entonces noquearon al pobre hombre en un instante.

[En el apartamento de Sasuke]

El chico se encontraba pensando en su cama. No había conseguido conciliar el sueño, pues se encontraba bastante desconcertado por lo sucedido el día anterior. Con muchos pensamientos cruzando su mente, simplemente no podía ordenar sus ideas y definir qué era lo que sentía.

Para bien, se dio de cuenta de que ahora podría tener un aliado para su meta, pues dudaba que ese sujeto se negara a vengar a sus familiares. Además que ahora contaba con la posibilidad de volverse más fuerte, ya que como le había dicho su padre, la mejor forma de entrenar es pelear con un igual para poder superarlo, lo que claramente significaba que debía enfrentarse a otro Uchiha.

Pero allí nacía el problema, ese sujeto parecía ser más fuerte. Una parte de él argumentaba que era simplemente por la mínima diferencia de edad, pero la sabia que Shinji al menos, había usado con eficacia las pocas técnicas que tenía. Ya que de lo contrario, no hubiera durado tanto en la pelea contra Kakashi, en donde el apenas había tenido oportunidad.

Era verdad que desde la masacre del clan, los instructores le habían dado más atención que al resto de los alumnos. Poniéndolo en un pedestal que más que contentarlo, lo enfurecía. Era un lugar vacio, construido no solo por la falsa compasión con él, sino por una sombra que aun estaba lejos de alcanzar.

Elite Uchiha, ya se había creído aquella mentira de tanto repetirla, el era insignificante si se ponía al lado de los genios de su clan. Las cosas que había aprendido hasta ahora fueron auto-adquiridas solo para cumplir su anhelada venganza, pero en si nunca pudo aprender todo lo que ofrecía su clan. La prometida ayuda de su hermano nunca llego y su entrenamiento como miembro pleno del clan le había sido arrebatado por el mismo. El que un Uchiha llegara y empezara a enseñarle le provocaba tanto alegría como repulsión.

Una mirada al reloj le hizo decidir que era momento de partir, por lo que arreglo sus cosas para abandonar el lugar, no sin antes tomar algo para comer.

[En la tienda de dangos]

Shinji estaba altamente frustrado, llevaba varias horas recorriendo la aldea buscando algo bastante apreciado para él, pero nada. La mayoría incluso negaba su existencia.

-Mi precioso café- se dijo a si mismo mientras le da un bocado a la esferas de masa y tomo lo que en esos momentos le pareció un agua de pasto. - ¿ _Cómo demonios voy a digerir toda información a mi alrededor sin una taza de humeante café?_ -pensó mientras le daba otro sorbo a su taza. – _Ugh, odio esto. Se supone que soy japonés, pero creo que mi gusto por el té ha desaparecido por completo. Lo peor es que en el único sitio en donde parece que si vende mi bebida, esta se encuentra agotada. No les llegara hasta dentro de un mes. Maldito País del Fuego, como me van a decir que ese manjar celestial es muy poco popular aquí. Si no estuvieran aquí Sasuke y Naruto me escaparía al País de la Tierra o el del Rayo con tal de tener una taza-_ entonces termino su comida, pago y se retiro del lugar.

- _Estaba algo nervioso en cuanto al nivel de mis compañeros, pero al parecer están en la mismas condiciones que yo si no es que peor. Supongo que ahora si es el momento de volverme un shinobi en toda regla. -_ Entonces se llevo la mano al pecho. - _Lo malo es que volví al comienzo. Un lugar completamente desconocido, pero que extrañamente tiene muchas caras familiares._

Mientras recorría la aldea hacia el campo de entrenamiento, Shinji pensaba en la información que tenía hasta el momento. _-¿Naruto Uzumaki? Tal vez su padres estén separados o algo así, me llama la atención que la cara de Minato está al lado del Tercer Hokage en esa burda imitación del monte Rushmore. Aunque la otra noticia sí que fue difícil de digerir. ¿Cómo es que alguien mato a todo el clan Uchiha? ¿Quien pudiera hacer semejante barbarie? Pensar que estar muertos personas como Mikoto, Fugaku e inclusive Itachi, me dan escalofríos. No soy alguien vengativo, pero me asegurare de que esa persona pague por sus crímenes-_ se dijo a sí mismo. _-Kakashi Hatake, sigue prácticamente igual. Llegando tarde como de costumbre, solo que ahora solo muestra un cacho de su rostro, supongo que es para evitar las admiradoras, pero eso no me importa. Lo curioso es que el libro que portaba, parecía más "interesante". Tengo que asegurarme de conseguir una copia una vez que consiga gestionar mis gastos en este sitio._

Viendo que era el primero en llegar al área de entrenamiento, decide ponerse a hacer unos ejercicios mientras llegaban sus compañeros. El primero en hacerlo fue Sasuke que lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle que hacía.

-Ejercicio, duh. No es obvio- dijoShinji con sarcasmo.

-¿Con que objetivo?

-El objetivo normal del ejercicio, fortalecer el cuerpo. Pase varios días en el hospital y aun siento mi cuerpo fuera de forma- dijo mientras hacía flexiones – _Además mi cuerpo se encogió y tengo que acostúmbrame a este estado._

-¿Siempre haces eso?

-No muy seguido, prefiero leer y dejar la práctica en segundo plano, pero dado que ahora tengo más libertad para entrenar, creo que me impondré un régimen físico más estricto.

El pelinegro solo guardo silencio, para que poco después llegaran Sakura junto a Naruto.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun y Shinji-kun – dijo la chica saludando emocionada, mientras Naruto hacia una mueca al comprobar su teoría, pues había alcanzado a la chica cuando salía de su casa para verificar cómo reaccionaba con su compañero.

-Hola- dijo el rubio con algo de desgano.

-Bien, ahora que están todos quería proponerles una cosa- dijo Shinji levantándose del pasto. – Dado que es un hecho que cierto espantapájaros…..- un peliplata estornudo a los lejos. -….. No llegara cuando se debe, sería bueno aprovechar el tiempo libre, de momento unos ejercicios de resistencia nos ayudaran por el momento.

-Y a qué tipo de ejercicios te estarías refiriendo- pregunto Sakura.

-Para comenzar unas vueltas al bosque, flexiones, abdominales, sentadillas, todo el paquete.

-¿Es necesario?

-Tomando en cuenta de que he leído sobre la resistencia que debe tener un shinobi tiene que ser grande, ya que juega un papel fundamental en supervivencia, combate e incluso huida, lo que veo bastante necesario- dijo mientras una cara de desgano aparece en la cara de chica.

-Pero aun no hemos terminado con el otro entrenamiento- dijo Naruto.

-De eso nos encargaremos hoy, al menos con la parte de los pies en su caso- dijo señalando a Naruto y Sasuke. A partir de mañana a las seis de la mañana empezaremos con el verdadero entrenamiento. Nadie objeto y entonces se siguió con lo que estaban haciendo ayer.

[Horas después]

Al mediodía fue cuando Hatake hizo acto de presencia, encontrándose a chico vestido de azul y al de naranja, pudiendo subir la gran mayoría de árbol donde entrenaban, Sakura se encontraba conversando con Shinji sobre lo que había aprendido en la academia. Si bien también había hecho progresos, aun no podía seguir el ritmo de los otros dos en término de resistencia.

Luego de esto Kakashi, introdujo a Shinji, al país de la maravillas que eran las misiones de rango D, cosas que decepciono terriblemente al chico pues no se figuraba como la palabra Ninja calzaba en la labor de recoger la cosecha de huerto, organizar la basura para reciclaje y cazar malditos gatos, aunque el joven luego de dio cuenta de lo nefasto de sus acciones, pues sentíp el dolor que sufría el pobre Tora cuando la acaudalada señora le quitaba el aire.

Siguiendo las palabras del pelimorado, el equipo 7 se enfrasco en una intensa sesión de entrenamiento que fue llevado a lo largo de una semana, en donde al culminar el sensei del equipo decidió interceder un poco para variar.

-Muy bien ha llegado el momento de que les enseñe algo nuevo- dijo el Hatake cerrando su libro.

-¿Quién eres?- dijeron los cuatro jóvenes al unísono.

-¿EH? Soy yo, su sensei Kakashi- dijo él con una gota bajando por su sien.

-Es imposible. Nuestro sensei hace cualquier cosa excepto enseñar- dijo Haruno con un expresión apática, mientras los otros tres asienten haciendo que Hatake sintiera como unos cuchillos se le enterraban en el corazón.

-No sean así muchachos, es que he estado bastante ocupado y me parecía bien que ocuparan ustedes mismo, para trabajar el trabajo en equipo- dijo el hombre en su defensa.

-Yo pensaba que tu presencia se debía a que retrasaron la salida de la nueva edición de Icha Icha y por ello no necesitabas estar cazándolo en las librerías- dijo para Shinji para que un largo silencio se hiciera presente en el campo.

-Shinji-kun ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- dijo Sakura con una voz nerviosa.

-Lo escuche mientras compraba unos libros y pergaminos de geografía e historia en una librería, en donde un cliente se lamentaba por ello- dijo el chico en completa calma, mientras la chica y el sensei suspiran aliviados.

- _Por un momento pensé que Shinji era un pervertido como Naruto y Kakashi-_ pensó Sakura.

- _De la que me salve, no quería verme en el escuadrón de interrogación bajo los cargos de facilitar este tipo de lecturas a menores-_ pensó el jounin algo alterado. - Centrémonos en nuestro entrenamiento, hoy aprenderán a caminar sobre el agua.

-¿Acaso me vez la cara de mesías o algo así? ¿Cómo es posible caminar por el agua?- dijo Shinji escéptico. –Ok, _si he visto a gente flotar, volar y hacer un montón de cosas imposible pero ¿caminar en el agua? Y que lo hagan unos jóvenes como nosotros lo veo bastante difícil_.

-Solo observa- entonces el sensei procedió y camina hasta mitad del lago que hay en el campo de entrenamiento en el que nos encontramos hoy. -De la misma forma que hicieron con los troncos. Concentren chakra en sus pies y luego párense en la superficie del agua.

-De acuerdo- dijeron todos los miembros del equipo 7, pero antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar los varones fueron corriendo al lago, para ver quién era el primero en lograr la proeza. El resultado fue la pelirrosa vio como tres cuerpos se hundieron en agua a extrema velocidad.

Momentos después, en la orilla, los chicos estaban exprimiendo sus ropa bastantes molestos, mientras el Kakashi se reía silenciosamente y la chica se había dado la vuelta para no ver a los chicos que andaban sin camisa. –Tal vez debí decirles que trajeran sus trajes de baño-comento el jounin.

-SI DEBISTE- le replicaron los tres al unisonó.

-Ya, ya, también es su culpa de que hayan fracasado. El fundamento de la técnica es que regulen su salida de chakra para lograr formar una película de este y con ello sostenerse en la superficie. Es mucho más complicado porque los líquidos se mantienen en continuo cambio. Es obvio que si saltan al mismo tiempo no conseguirán dar con la técnica al primer intento por todas las perturbaciones que crearan- luego Kakashi recibió tres chichones al de terminar de hablar.

-PUDISTE HABERLO DICHO ANTES- dijeron los tres varones volviéndolo a golpear.

- _Nadie me respeta-_ pensó Kakashi todo adolorido.

[Dos semanas después]

Los entrenamientos continuaron con tantas fallas que parecían más unas clases de zambullidas que para caminar en agua y que a pesar de dar buenos resultados, llevo a lo inevitable debido al sin fin de misiones estúpidas que le acompañabna.

-Eso es todo. Ya no lo soporto más. No hare ninguna otra estúpida que conlleve limpiar o llevar cosas- dijo Naruto sentándose muy molesto en el suelo de la oficina del Hokage.

-Se te recuerda que tan solo eres un genin recién graduado- le dijo Iruka, que se encontraba presente en el sitio, en un tono reprochador. -Las misiones se asignan según el rango al que estés capacitado.

-En mi opinión, no es como fuéramos a conseguir la experiencia que necesitamos al ayudar a una anciana con las compras o regar sus plantas- dijo Shinji con bastante fastidio.

-El motivo es…-va hablar el chunin, pero es interrumpido.

-Las misiones como capturar a Tora son un introductorio para las misiones de búsqueda y el trabajo en equipo, eso lo entiendo, así como las de cuidar a los hijos o nietos de varias personas pues eso nos crea resistencia para los clientes difíciles, pero no me cabe en la cabeza como mierda me va ayudar a ser un mejor shinobi el pintar una vivienda y reparar techos, no es más fácil instalar un control de animales o contratar a un estúpido carpintero- dijo el chico bastante airado.

-El tiene un punto bastante valido- añadió Sakura que también ya tenía suficiente de esas misiones.

-Yo apoyo lo que dijo el idiota. Ya estoy harto de la misiones D- dijo Sasuke que estaba buscando verdadero un reto.

Kakashi solo se mantenía atrás de los jóvenes con su libro sin emitir opinión alguna.

-Supongo que en ese caso podría asignarles una misión de rango C no hará daño- dijo el viejo Hokage sacando una hoja de su gaveta.

-¿De qué se trata?- dijo el jounin como si hubiera estado atento a toda la conversación.

-Algo simple. Una misión de escolta al País de la Olas. Deben proteger a un constructor puentes de los bandidos en su viaje hasta su pueblo y mientras él trabaja- dijo Hiruzen

-La tomamos- dijo el rubio sin perder el tiempo en donde nadie le contradijo.

-De acuerdo, llamen al cliente- dijo el Hokage a uno de los guardias de la puerta.

-Pero Hokage-sama. ¿No cree que es muy pronto para mandarlos misión?- le dijo Iruka.

-Antes mandábamos shinobi más jóvenes a misiones incluso más difíciles y nadie decía- le respondió el Hokage. – Aunque muchos terminaban muertos- agrego en un casi un murmuro, haciendo que Iruka se diera un golpe en la cara.

De repente un aroma a licor barato inundo la habitación. –Hip, así que estos… hip…. son los mocosos que…hip… me protegerán- decía un viejo entrando al lugar mientras le daba un sorbo a una botella.

-Discúlpeme, Hokage-sama, acaso los cobradores de bares califican como bandidos, porque desde donde lo veo ese será nuestro mayor inconveniente- dijo Shinji con una expresión que decía "en serio este es el cliente".

-Oye, cuida tus palabras jovencito…hip, soy una persona bastante importante…hip- dijo el viejo borracho.

-Tranquilos ustedes dos, bien equipo 7 este es su cliente. Tazuna- dijo el Hokage.

[Al día siguiente]

El equipo 7 y el cliente se encaminaron en el bosque con dirección el País de la Olas, todos preparados con sus respectivos equipos ninja, manteniendo sus anteriores atuendos con excepción de Shinji que ahora llevaba un pantalón azul marino, con una camisa negra debajo de una chaqueta parecida a un chaleco táctico, color purpura, llevando unos porta kunai en ambas piernas.

-Shinji ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Kakashi que iba en la retaguardia del grupo.

-Ya lo hizo, pero puede hacer otra pregunta- le respondió con el chico con desgano.

-Por siempre andas cambiando de ropa, te he visto con al menos con tres mudas mientras hacíamos misiones.

-No dispongo de una lavadora como para estar lavando mis ropas luego de un fuerte día de entrenamiento y prefiero cambiarlas para que no sufran mucho castigo por esa misma razón. Aun cuando las compre de segunda mano no es como si tuviera mucho dinero para ir comprando más. Ya suficiente tengo con estar cubriendo mis gastos de alojamiento y el tener que comer siempre en la calle.

-Ni que lo digas, eso y el equipo ninja salen carísimos- menciono Naruto.

-¿A qué te refieres? Eso es más bien barato, si muestra tu identificación como shinobi de la aldea- le respondió Shinji. Esto derivaría en una conversación que no les gusto en lo absoluto al pelimorado, ya que no aprecio en lo más mínimo como era tratado el Uzumaki en Konoha.

El recorrido se dio sin inconvenientes que reportar, en donde a medida que el grupo se acercaban a la costa, el clima empezaba a tornarse más húmedo y frio. Luego tomaron un bote para cruzar el mar que separaba el continente con la isla que en donde estaba el País de la Olas, este no los llevo directo hasta pueblo si no hasta un punto en el que aun faltaba un trecho más o menos largo. Lo más resaltante la atención de aquel viaje fue el hecho de que el barquero parecía muy nervioso y a cada momento volteaba para lanzarle una mirada a Tazuna como si estuviera queriendo decir algo.

-Es extraño – dijo Shinji rompiendo el silencio que llevaba el grupo una vez que llegaron al costa.

-¡Así que también te diste cuenta?- dijo Kakashi recibiendo un asentimiento del chico.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ocurre algo malo?- dijo Tazuna preocupado.

-La niebla. ¿Acaso había indicios que se formaría una de este espesor?

-Ahora que lo menciona no, el clima no mostraba nada parecido-dijo el anciano de lentes mientras que los shinobi levantaban su guardia.

-Y yo que pensaba que esto sería más fácil- dijo una voz profunda que en un instante se ubico en medio del equipo 7 y el constructor. Esta pertenecía a un hombre de piel pálida sin camisa con pantalón azul claro

Antes de que alguien pudiera articular una palabra, se oyó como la espada de inmensas dimensiones atravesó el cuerpo de cuatro personas, que estallaron en varias nubes de humo haciendo caer unos troncos que revelaron ser sustituciones.

Los agredidos quedaron divididos en tres grupos. Uno en donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto recuperándose de la sorpresa del ataque. En el siguiente estaban Kakashi y su alumna en iguales condiciones con la diferencia de que el jounin ya había tomado una posición defensiva listo para la lucha que venía, por último estaba Shinji, que a diferencia de los otros, no había hecho la sustitución para poder agarrar al civil y sacarlo del ataque.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto el chico mientras se ponía delante de Tazuna.

-Más o menos. Siento entumecido tomo mi cuerpo- dijo el viejo bastante nervioso.

-Lo siento, es culpa mía. No acostumbro a llevar pasajeros cuando uso mi Ligthing Step (Paso Eléctrico).

Viendo que su primer ataque había fallado el hombre que había atacado a Tazuna y los demas se enderezo y levanta su enorme espada hasta apoyarla sobre su hombro con gran facilidad a pesar de que parecía ser bastante pesada. Luego de esto dedica una mirada a todos que bien podía dejar paralizados a los presentes por el intenso instinto asesino que empezó a emitir.

- _Esto es muy malo_ \- fue primero que paso por la mente de Hatake. - Chicos tienen que emprender la huida. La misión ha dejado de ser rango C, ahora es al menos rango A.

-¿Quién es este sujeto?- pregunto Sakura que estaba algo perturbada, pues su vida había peligrado hace solo un momento.

-Es Zabuza Momochi, un ninja renegado de Aldea Oculta de Kiri y miembro de los siete espadachines de la niebla- le respondió el jounin.

-Debo sentirme privilegiado al saber que el "Ninja que Copia" sabe sobre mi persona- comento Zabuza.

-Podemos contra él, somos cinco contra uno- dijo Naruto confiado.

-Cuenta de nuevo, renacuajo- dijo una voz en el flanco derecho de los presentes, en donde cincos hombre armados con katana hicieron presencia.

-Se lo dije Zabuza-sama. Solo nosotros éramos necesarios nosotros para el trabajo- dijo ahora uno del par de hombres enmascarados que se ubicaron en el flanco izquierdo. - Solo vea como tiemblan de miedo.

- _Estamos completamente rodeados_ \- pensó nervioso el jounin, el cual no veía una solución para salir del embrollo sin que llevara a una fuerte confrontación, lo cual le preocupaba por la falta de experiencia de sus alumnos.

-Bien, no queda de otra más que pelear- dijo Shinji con confianza. - Yo pido al vendado- dijo señalando a Momochi mientras sus ojos se tornan rojos por su dojutsu.

-Si lo haces así de improvisto es trampa- dice Sasuke mientras se acomodaba para pelear.- Yo pido a par de las garras.

-Serán unos…- dijo molesto Naruto en casi un puchero. - Me quedo con los perdedores de las katanas.

Kakashi tembló al ver las reacciones de sus alumnos, pero al ver como ahora el rostro de Sakura mostraba una mirada algo calmada sintió que al parecer ellos sabían algo que él no.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- dijo el rubio para que una decena de clones con ropas naranjas salieran corriendo contra el espadachín de la niebla, el cual con un movimiento de su arma desaparece la mitad de las copias para luego dar una patada que acabaría con otro par para luego terminar con los últimos con otro golpe de su armar, cuando va darle a original recibe una andanada de shuriken provenientes del joven de cabello morado, que bloquea con facilidad anteponiendo su arma para bloquear los proyectiles.

Cuando el hombre bajo su arma por terminar de recibir los impactos, observo al chico saltar contra él con un kunai en mano, por lo que en una respuesta rápida lo golpeo con el reverso de espada para mandarlo a volar contra un árbol, pero este se recupera en el aire para poder quedar de pie en el lateral de tronco y sin perder tiempo hacer una sellos de manos y disparar una inmensa bola de fuego contra espadachín.

-Suiton: Disparo de Cañón- de la boca de hombre pálido salio disparada una masa de agua comprimida que choca contra el otro ataque generando una nube de vapor.

Por otra parte el otro Uchiha se encontraba contra los Hermanos Demoniacos que se lanzaban al mismo tiempo con una cadena que unía las garras que usaban en sus brazos. No le fue difícil al genin notar la poca capacidad de reacción de su oponente pues a pesar de llevar un estilo grupal, cada uno tenía que esperar que otro el actuara para hacer su movimiento. Antes de que los dos pudieran reaccionar, el chico había enredando la cadena que unía sus guantes para limitar aun mas sus movimientos. Luego con una patada noqueo a uno y luego le da al otro un puñetazo que le saca el aire. Usando unas kunai atadas a cables sujeto al par en un árbol.

Naruto lidiaba con aburrimiento con los forajidos, pues luego haber distraído a Zabuza, había hecho otros de clones para ir contra los que portaban las armas cortantes, cuyos movimientos burdos y no coordinados eran fácilmente superados por los ojiazul que se subían con facilidad por los arboles para saltar y atacar a la par con los clones que se encontraban en tierra. Antes de que pudiera siquiera sudar ya había noqueado y desarmado a los hombres.

Siguiendo las palabras del hermano demoniaco, alguien se encontraba absolutamente aterrorizado. Era el constructor de puentes que lamentaba haberse quedado sin su bebida pues eso sería lo único que podría relajarlo en la batalla que se estaba dando. Especialmente porque lo habían dejado con solo una mocosa, la cual se mantenía firme frente al anciano con un kunai en la mano atenta a cualquier eventualidad.

Entendiendo que no podía quedarse atrás Kakashi fue rápidamente con un kunai en mano para apuñalar a Zabuza, el cual no logro reaccionar antes de ser herido en su hombro derecho.

Este molesto por la acción y por ver como la emboscada había fallado parcialmente, retrocede hasta dar con el cuerpo de agua que estaba en el centro del manglar.

–Tengo que admitirlo, Hatake. Tus chiquillos no están tan mal entrenados, pero ahora dime están listos para el verdadero mundo shinobi- el Momochi entonces empezó a hacer de sellos de manos para luego extender su brazo mientras el agua a sus pies se agitaba. – Suiton: Técnica Misil de Tiburón- acto seguido una de estas criaturas marinas se materializo y fue directo contra el jounin de Konoha que logra por poco lo logra evadir.

- _No me queda otra opción_ \- se dijo mientras se llevaba su la mano a su protector y lo levanta. - Es tiempo de usar esto – dijo mientras revelaba su otro ojo cuya cicatriz no era lo más destacable, sino el Sharingan de tres aspas en el.

En el Uchiha pelinegro crecía cierto resentimiento, pues le molestaba ver el doujutsu de su clan en otra persona que no fuera él, mas debió tomar en consideración que aquello le sería beneficioso al tener un sensei con el doujutsu.

- _Eso responde una pregunta, pero crea un montón más_ \- pensó Shinji.

Ambos kounin se lanzaron a la batalla para a intercambiar golpes de Kenjutsu, en donde resultaba increíble que Kakashi pudiera bloquear la enorme de espada que ejercía Zabuza con simple kunai. El cual además se encontraba muy molesto pues sus intentos por hacer Mizu Bushin (Clones de Agua) eran saboteados por constante misiles ígneos que eran lanzados desde una distancia prudencial por los Uchiha que le proveían apoyo a su jounin. El Momochi al estar ocupado con el peliplateado no podría encargarse de ellos

Luego de varios minutos de intensos golpes, la pelea fue bajando su ritmo. Allí fue cuando los dos peleadores empezaron a hacer una larga secuencia de sellos, que dio como resultado un choque de dos Suiton: Misil del Dragón De Agua que fue precedida por otro combate de armas bajo las criaturas de agua. En donde para la desgracia del espadachín implico un contacto visual con el ojo de Kakashi, que derivo en un genjutsu que dio por sellado el desenlace de la pelea.

-Suiton: Gran Catarata- dijo Kakashi formando un vortex de agua a su alrededor, que posteriormente lanzo una descomunal ola que no solo arrastro al ninja renegado por una buena porción del bosque, sino que termino llevándose también a los que habían quedado inconscientes de las batallas anteriores, ahogándolos sin que tuvieran oportunidad de hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cuando la inundación bajo, el jounin de cabello plateado se acerco al maltrecho cuerpo del otro ninja. Zabuza que intento levantarse fue detenido por unas agujas que salieron de la nada, que terminaron clavándose en su cuello. Esto alerto a los shinobi que buscaron el origen de aquel ataque, dando con una figura de un joven enmascarado.

-Disculpen las molestias, pero a partir de ahora yo me encargare de la situación- dijo la persona bajando para tomar el cuerpo de hombre.

-¿Con qué derecho?- dijo Sasuke en un tono hostil con un kunai en la mano.

-Calma Sasuke, ese chico es parte del Anbu de Kiri. Específicamente, es un cazador de ninja renegados- dijo Kakashi visiblemente extenuado.

-Pero este no es Kiri, ¿qué planeas hacer con el cuerpo de Zabuza?- le dijo Shinji al joven.

-Sera destruido- dijo el enmascarado sin titubear.

-Bien estamos esperando- dijo el otro chico mirándolo con intensidad con su Sharingan.

-Esto no les compete, mantente fuera de lo que no te importa shinobi de Konoha- dijo para desaparecer en un rápido salto.

Viéndose libres de peligro el grupo pudo dar un suspiro de tranquilidad en donde Shinji desactivo su doujutsu y cayó al suelo sin casi energías.

-No tengo palabras, a pesar del peligro, su desempeño fue maravilloso- dijo el jounin viendo a su equipo. –Ahora me parece que alguien tienes que explicar una cuantas cosas- dijo ahora viendo a Tazuna.

-Temo que tendrá que esperar- dijo Shinji.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le respondió su sensei. El chico hace una seña a Naruto, Sakura y Tazuna para que los dos últimos estallen en una nube de humo mostrando que eran clones del rubio con Henge, para que luego los tres explotaran -¿¡Qué!?- expreso el peliplateado sorprendido.

-Plan de escape SN2- dijo el Uchiha. –Solo por si acaso.

Antes de que pudiera explicárselo al "Ninja Que Copia", este se desmayo cayendo en el suleo, obligando a Sasuke y Shinji a llevar a su sensei cargado hasta el pueblo de Nami.


	4. 3 El Entrenamiento Especial

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 3**

 **El Entrenamiento "Especial"**

-Usted debe odiar a los jóvenes para guardarse semejante detalle en la descripción de la misión- fue lo primero que dijo Shinji una vez que el viejo Tazuna termino de explicar la historia de su agredida nación.

Kakashi y sus alumnos llegaron a Nami, poco después de que Tazuna fuera escoltado a su casa por Naruto y Sakura, ya que una vez que estos últimos alcanzaron las cercanías del pueblo, el rubio hizo un clon para guiarlos al sitio.

Hatake tardo un rato en recobrar la conciencia, pues entre el Sharingan y los jutsu de alto calibre, su chakra casi había tocado el suelo. Luego este exigió los verdaderos detalles de la misión al constructor de puentes, para que luego su tono de voz se tornara bastante serio.

-Lo que hizo fue muy grave. De haber sabido que existía la posibilidad de ser atacados por ninjas de ese nivel, la misión hubiera tomado el rango A.

-Y con ello el precio- respondió el anciano con una expresión impotente. –De poder pagarlo lo haríamos, pero la economía de nuestro país no nos permite costearnos una misión así.

-Si ese es el caso, temo que me veo en la obligación de abortarla - dijo Kakashi con algo de lastima.

-DE ESO NADA- dijo Naruto levantándose del asiento en donde estaba bastante molesto. –No podemos irnos así. Estas personas necesitan nuestra ayuda y no podemos negársela- dijo con bastante fuerza.

-Entiendo tu punto Naruto, pero debes tomar en cuenta de que nos enfrentamos a un jounin, es parte de mi responsabilidad mantenerlos a salvo.

-(cough, cough) Entrenarnos adecuadamente también es una- dijo el pelimorado con voz baja.

-Pero nada, si no los ayudamos, nadie lo hará. Acaso no es ese el propósito de los shinobi. Ayudar a las personas – dijo el rubio apretando los puños.

El sensei suspira al ver la determinación del chico y entonces ve a los demás. -¿Qué dicen ustedes?

-Yo también quiero participar. Este lugar necesita de nuestra ayuda- dijo Sakura que en su corto recorrido que había tenido por el pueblo y el mismo hogar del constructor, presencio las condiciones en las que vivían ese país.

-¿Una misión no cumplida? Ni crean que permitiré que eso pase en mi presencia- dijo el Uchiha menor.

-No creo que tenga otra opción- dijo Shinji con desgano.

-De acuerdo, terminaremos la misión. Nos encargaremos que ese puente sea construido- dijo Hatake viendo a Tazuna.

-Se los agradezco- dijo el viejo con casi lágrimas en sus ojos. –No sé cómo pagarles- dijo mientras hace una reverencia al grupo.

-Inútil- se oyó de una voz que llamo la atención de todos. Un niño que llevaba un sombrero y que estaba medio escondido en el marco de la puerta de la sala. –Gato los matara a todos- dijo con una voz baja y llena de rabia

-Wow, por favor díganme que ese de allí no es el alma en pena de un niño, porque si es así, renuncio- dijo Shinji mientras se para y forma una cruz con su brazos en dirección del muchacho, causando que a los otros se les forme una gotas en sus nucas.

-INARI- reclamo una mujer que llego a la habitación con una bandeja con vaso de té. - Esa no es forma de tratar a nuestros invitados- dijo Tsunami mientras ofrecía lo que trajo los presentes

-No importa, Gato los matara a todos – repitió el niño.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarnos en ese tono? – dijo Naruto reclamándole.

-Basta, Naruto. Es solo un niño- le dijo su compañera tratando de calmar al chico.

-Estoy seguro de que esa será la primera en morir, es la más débil- dijo para que antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, un chichón apareciera en la cabeza de niño cortesía de la pelirrosa.

-Ten más respeto por la Haruno-san, jovencito- le regaño Tazuna. – Ella junto a su amigo se encargaron de mantenerme a salvo mientras éramos atacados.

-No importa, Gato los matara a todos. Todos mueren cuando se le enfrentan- dijo Inari como si ese fuera su slogan, molestando a los visitantes y preocupando a sus familiares.

-Ya entendimos, Gato los matara a todos, quieres una galleta Ina-Loro –dijo Shinji mientras busca algo en su mochila.

- _No me digas que en serio está buscándole una galleta_ \- fue el pensamiento de la mayoría de los presentes, nerviosos por la respuesta del chico. Pero realmente Shinji solo saco una bolsa que tiene unas esferas amarillas, entonces toma una y la trituro en su vaso de té.

-La muerte es algo inevitable, a todos nos llega en el algún momento- dijo mientras le da un sorbo a su bebida. –A algunos más pronto que a otros- entonces mirada se torno triste y melancólica, cosa notada por los presentes. –Aun hay veces en que lo extraño. Fue muy difícil superar la perdida de Mufasa- dijo mientras ve el techo, como si viera al cielo, mientras una lagrima cae por su rostro.

-Shinji-kun ¿El era….?- trato de decir Sakura viendo preocupada la reacción de su compañero.

-El gato de mi familia- todos en la habitación cayeron de espaldas contra el suelo, por la semejante estafa a sus sentimientos. –Supongo que tampoco ayuda que lo hubiéramos llamado como a ese león de la película- dijo el moreno mientras se secaba las lágrimas con pañuelo.

Luego de que Inari se fuera azotando todo lo que tuviera en frente por aquel insulto, su abuelo conto al equipo el suceso que ocurrió con su padrastro y el mafioso. Cosa por la cual, la chica del grupo le reclamo al pelimorado que fuera a disculparse.

Sin más nada que decir, el constructor se retiro pues el sensei del equipo 7 le pidió un poco de privacidad para discutir unos asuntos con sus estudiantes.

-Cómo supondrán, tengo muchas preguntas, empezando por algo que me tiene bastante curioso- dijo Kakashi señalando a Shinji, que ahora se estaba comiendo las esferas amarillas solas. - ¿Qué supone que estas comiendo? Te he visto desde que salimos de la aldea consumiendo lo que sea eso- le dijo en tono acusador.

-Caramelos- dijo sin inmutarse.

-¿De qué clase?- responde escéptico.

-Azúcar y miel- dijo él con cara inocente.

-Qué alivio. Pensé era uno de tus experimentos raros que traes para comer- dijo el rubio mientras se pasa la mano por la frente. –¿Me permites uno?

-Por supuesto- dijo el Shinji facilitándole la bolsa en donde los guardaba.

-Gracias- dijo Naruto llevándose a la boca un puñado. –Están buenos- dijo feliz con la boca llena para el desagrado de algunos. La sonrisa del chico pronto desaparece, mientras su cara se ponía roja y empezaba a sudar copiosamente, para luego salir corriendo pidiendo desesperadamente agua.

-Mmmmmmm, Creo que debí advertirle sobre el relleno de jengibre concentrado- dijo el otro chico pensativo con la mano en la barbilla.

-¿Qué rayos paso?- dijo mientras Kakashi ve desconcertado la escena.

-Shinji tiene un sentido del humor de temer- dijo Sakura lamentando que Naruto haya caído de nuevo en los trucos de su compañero.

-En lo posible nunca acepte algo hecho por su mano- dijo Sasuke con un semblante algo verde.

-Que crueles- dijo Shinji algo aludió mientras comía sus creaciones.

-Bien, volviendo al tema. ¿Cómo fue que hicieron el plan que ejecutaron en la pelea? Apenas hablaron entre ustedes y de la nada sacaron a Tazuna del peligro, sin que ni siquiera yo me diera cuenta- pregunto el exasperado jounin.

-Es interesante ver como el reglamente ninja, en realidad es bastante útil. Dice que cada grupo debe desarrollar un código personalizado para poder operar con mayor eficacia, el usado en la pelea fue el "tres idiotas"- dice el chico moreno haciendo énfasis que lo último fue solamente una actuación.

-¿Eh?- es lo único que expreso el ciclope.

-Se refiere, a que si los chicos hacen una acción que considere bastante estúpida, es una señal de que yo debía actuar para aliviar la situación. Debido a que la prioridad era el cliente, le indique a Naruto que nos sacara del sitio.

-¿Cómo demonios convenciste a Naruto de ello? -dijo Kakashi abriendo su ojo visible a más no poder.

-Cinco platos de ramen son el precio por hacerme perder una pelea- dijo un Naruto ya recuperado mientras Shinji sentía como su billetera le dolía.

–Debería relajarse lo encuentro bastante tenso, en verdad el hombre estaba algo hiperventilado- le dijo Sakura a Kakashi

-¿Pero como hicieron para anteponerse al miedo que provocaba estar completamente rodeados por enemigos? Zabuza bien pudo matarnos en un instante.

-No queremos hablar de eso- dijeron Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke mientras una nube sombría los cubría.

Los genin supusieron que tener a un bromista como Naruto en el equipo iba a traerles algunos momentos incómodos, pero realmente no esperaban que el rubio realmente solo fuera un novato en comparación al pelimorado. No entendían que exactamente pasaba por la retorcida mente del otro Uchiha, pues se habían vuelto los conejillos de indias en una inconcebible cantidad de maldades.

Despertar una noche cubierta de cucarachas de plástico más un intento de genjutsu en donde a la chica le crecía la frente y perdía su cabello hasta quedar calva, fueron suficientes para que los padres de Sakura consideraran llevar a su hija a un psicólogo y cambiar todos los cristales de las ventanas de su casa.

Naruto fue encontrado por sus compañeros en posición fetal cuando todo el ramen instantáneo de su casa desapareció luego de que el afirmara ver como un fantasma come-fideos vaciaba sus alacenas sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Unos Bushin con Henge, simulaban perfectamente los fantasmas que el rubio tanto temia.

El mas perturbado de los tres era Sasuke, pues de alguna forma habían quebrantado su más guardado secreto, su miedo a los payasos. No había forma de que alguien lo supiera, es más, se había olvidado completamente del tema luego de la masacre Uchiha, pero de repente estaban allí, en su apartamento, decenas de mascaras de payaso viéndolo con sus ridículas sonrisas y sus chillonas narices rojas. Lo peor fue cuando de alguna forma le fue puesto un genjutsu en donde veía a Sakura y Naruto con los disfraces y maquillajes de estos. Sasuke sin saber que hacer, empezó a huir de ellos mientras estos le perseguían inocentemente pues esa había sido la instrucción de entrenamiento para ese día de Shinji.

A eso se le tenían que agregar incesantes sombras que parecían perseguirlos por todas partes. La vez que la figura de una mujer salió volando de un pozo de agua seguida de una serie de gritos y otras muchas cosas más de ese estilo, que ocurrieron en el transcurso del tiempo que llevaban entrenando.

Al ver la cara de tragedia y trasnocho de los shinobi, Shinji no pudo más y estallo en risas, cosa que llevo a sus compañeros a concluir que los ataques habían sido perpetrados por él. Esto por supuesto derivo en una persecución todoterreno por toda Konoha, que finalizo en una paliza monumental para el pelimorado. Esto también llevo a una promesa entre los tres chicos, en donde no le darían otra vez a Shinji el placer de verlos asustados.

-Publicare un libro que se titulara "Como Vencer Tus Miedos"- dijo el Uchiha mayor, para luego recibir una serie de golpes por parte de los otros integrantes. Esto sin embargo fue ignorado por el sensei que se encontraba deprimido en una esquina haciendo círculo en suelo.

- _Kami-sama, ¿Cuál es el sentido de la vida?_ – pensó viendo que su labores como sensei habían sido casi completamente desplazadas. Ya que se suponía que él era que debía trabajar esa cosas con su alumnos.

Momentos después el equipo 7 tomo en seriedad su situación y empezó a discutir la verdadera razón de la reunión.

-Temo decirles que Zabuza sigue vivo- dijo el jounin conmocionando a los genin.

-Sabía que no se podía confiar en ese Anbu- dijo Shinji apretando los puños.

-¿Cómo llego a esa conclusión?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Como dijo Shinji, si su intención era deshacerse del cadáver debió hacerlo en ese mismo sitio. El procedimiento es demasiado estándar como para que sea secreto y no necesitaba ponerse a la defensiva como lo hizo- dice el jounin – ¿Por cierto como es que sabias ese detalle?- menciono el Hatake mientras se gira al joven.

-¿Si saben que en la academia hay libros con lo más básico del oficio ninja?– respondió él con sarcasmo. -Este no es un trabajo tan secreto como aparenta.

- _Este chico me va a sacar las canas incluso más rápido que el resto del equipo junto_ \- pensó Kakashi.

-Ahora dígame, ¿Esa fue una emboscada normal?- dijo Sasuke. -Vi la fuerza del espadachín y bien él solo pudo haber puesto a todo equipo en problemas. ¿Para qué necesitaría refuerzos?

-Hay registros de que los Hermanos Demoniacos trabajan para Zabuza, pero el resto debió tratarse de hombres de Gato. Aunque debo mencionar que ese tipo cooperación es rara incluso para un ninja renegado- dijo mientras todo el equipo queda pensativo. –Por el momento necesito que descansen, mañana tendremos un entrenamiento especial. –El equipo asiento y se retiro de la habitación.

[En la guarida de Zabuza]

-MALDITO DEMONIO, ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE FALLAR EN TAN IMPORTANTE MISION?- grito un hombre de baja estatura a otro que se encuentra completamente vendado en una cama.

-No es como si tus soldados hubieran ayudado un poco- respondió el Momochi.

-Por tu culpa, perdí a cinco de mis mejores hombres- dijo el otro colérico.

-Entonces tienes unos estándares bastante bajos. Esos hombres perdieron contra un mocoso que usaba un overol naranja. No hay que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de un idiota que no entiende el concepto del sigilo, pero aun así el simplemente los noqueo en un santiamén.

-Eso no justifica tus fallas. Se supone que solo se trataba de una panda de niños-dijo agitando el bastón que lleva.

-Pues tú informante estaba mal, esos chicos apenas mostraron miedo. No sé qué clase de entrenamiento infernal les estarán dando ahora en Konoha, pero no eran los mocosos que esperábamos.

-Esto saldrá más caro de lo que esperaba, tendré que contratar más hombres- exclamo el mafioso halándose los pelos.

-No te molestes, la próxima vez me encargare de esos bastardos- dijo el ninja renegado

-No creas que tolerare más fallos –dijo el enano partiendo del sitio con sus guardaespaldas.

-¿Por qué permite que lo trate de esa manera? –le pregunto el joven que lo había salvado, ahora sin la máscara que ocultaba su rostro.

\- Necesitamos el dinero, Haku- dijo el hombre sin darle la cara.

-¿Y eso implica dejarse a rebajarse y ser herido en más de un sentido?

-Que no se te olvide quienes somos- dijo dándole una mirada fuerte. –Solo somos simples herramientas.

-Lo que usted diga Zabuza-sama.

[En el pueblo]

Sakura, Shinji y Tsunami habían salido hacer una compras, en donde la kunoichi se había ofrecido gentilmente a asistir a la ama de casa, aunque ello se debía realmente a que no quería dejar sin vigilancia al chico que se había ofrecido primero. ¿Quien sabe que podría planear a sus espaldas? Aun cuando se molesto mucho cuando descubrió ese lado del pelimorado, Sakura no podía tener con él, los mismos arranques de ira que a veces provocaban las idioteces de Naruto.

El pelimorado, no podía evitar ser engreído como lo eran los demás muchachos, pero al menos era más sutil al momento de tratar con las damas como ella. El chico la veía como una igual y no la subestimaba al momento de ayudarla en los entrenamientos, sin mencionar que se sintió aliviada cuando él dijo que veía ridículo lo de asunto del largo de su cabello, le comento que cada quien tenía el derecho a llevarlo como quiere y bastaba con que lo recogiera un poco mientras se estaba en la intemperie.

Sakura le pregunto cómo es que estaba tan seguro de ello, pues eran sus palabras contra la de un jounin experimentado. Él le comento que su madre solía llevar el cabello largo con toda confianza y que a pesar de ser luchadora de corto alcance nunca había ha tenido problemas con ese asunto. El detalle estaba en la confianza que ella tuviera en sus habilidades.

Claro, a pesar de ser alguien a quien le daba gracias por haber reconstruido su confianza en sí misma, no podía evitar darle un golpe de vez en cuando debido a que en una escrito con sangre de pollo "No hay escapatoria" en el techo de su habitación luego haberle hecho tener una espantosa pesadilla con la escusa de estoy probando Genjutsu.

Además, como kunoichi sabía que no debía fiarse del todo en los demás, pero Shinji llevaba eso a otro nivel. Una vez trajo un intento de bento que se encontraba todo negro y quemado. El no comento nada sobre él mientras lo comía, pero sus compañeros en un acto curiosidad, y estupidez, pidieron probarlo. El alimento era actualmente comestible, pero de repente sus rostros se pusieron tal trasero de babuino y corrieron como pudieron hacia el lago del campo de entrenamiento para aliviar el picor que les había causado la comida. No esperaron que unas mascaras oni hubieran sido ubicadas en el fondo del lago, cosa que por poco causo que se ahogaran. Por eso cada uno se había impuesto la importante labor de vigilar al chico como si su vida dependería de ello.

Una vez que el ama de casa compro unas cuantas cosas, en donde que a pesar de su negativa, fueron pagadas por los genin. El grupo de personas se devolvió sobre sus pasos y camino por las vacías calles de Nami.

El pueblo estaba en un penoso estado. Las casas tenían sus fachadas deterioradas mientras casi todas las ventanas y puertas estaban cerradas. Algunos lugares parecían estar abandonados, pero el nauseabundo olor que despedían indicaba la posible causa. Las pocas personas que caminaban por el sitio lo hacían de forma apresurada, manteniendo sus rostros ocultos para evitar el contacto visual. Tsunami lamentaba que los jóvenes tuvieran que ver esto, pues ella afirmaba que su pueblo fue en cierto momento un lugar bastante hermoso. Sakura solo mantenía la vista agachado mas el chico se mantenía indiferente.

-¡PAPA!- fue el grito de un niño que rompió el silencio que gobernaba el lugar. El grupo se giro su vita para ver como en un callejón se desarrollaba una nefasta escena.

El pequeño estaba sobre el cuerpo de un hombre tirado en suelto, encima de un charco de sangre, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar en medio de un estridente llanto y muchas suplicas infructuosas para que se levantara. En frente de la familia estaban dos sujetos armados con katana riéndose por la que parecía su fechoría. Esto perturbo a Sakura y Tsunami, pero el chico en cambio solo se limito a indicarles que era el momento de retirarse.

Eso pudo haber evitado cualquier enfrentamiento innecesario, pero uno de los sádicos bandidos pensó que era buena idea acercarse a las chicas con el fin de buscar entretenimiento. Cuando puso mano el hombro la pelirrosa, un kunai fue clavado en su brazo cortesía de la chica que inmediatamente había sacado su arma para defenderse.

El hombre profirió una maldición que no debería ser escuchada por menores y pronto se encontraba listo para usar su ama para cortar a la chica cuando otro kunai se estampo en su frente, esta vez lanzado por el compañero de Sakura. La sangre entonces bajo por su rostro y la vida pronto abandono al sujeto.

Su amigo enfurecido se lanzo a la carga contra el pelimorado que esquivo el ataque en un salto contra la pared, que luego fue usado de impulso para que la caída este tomara su cabeza y la girara para romper el cuello del sujeto. Sin que ellos pudieran siquiera evitarlo, murieron a causa de unos simples mocosos.

Por supuesto, Tsunami se encontraba en estado de shock, en cuestión de instantes habían sido borradas varias vidas en frente de ella, unas escorias, pero vidas a final de cuentas. No entendía porque unos niños tenían que exponerse a semejante violencia.

Sakura por su parte, estaba conmocionada y sentía como su mente luchaba por escapar de la realidad. Ella solo planeaba amenazar al sujeto que quería sobrepasarse, si bien le había molestado mucho la escena anterior, pero no se había planteado llegar a ese punto.

El rostro de Shinji en cambio se veía completamente relajado. Era ignorado por las chicas, el hecho de que él se había liberado de parte de la carga que sentía en los hombros. Aun cuando un pequeño atisbo de su conciencia le decía que no lo hiciera, el chico necesitaba solo pequeño gatillo para deshacerse de la impotencia que sentía desde que llego al pueblo y ver toda la injusticia que provocaba una sola persona.

-Es la primera vez verdad- dijo el chico mientras recoge las armas de los sujetos.

-Así es- dijo la joven entendiendo que se refiere a lo de presenciar una muerte.

-No importa cuántas veces te lo digan, uno no puede acostumbrarse a esto.

-Entonces porque tomaste esa acción de esa forma, no dudaste ni un momento- dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-La muerte es algo inevitable, a todos nos llega en el algún momento- dijo mientras pone por un instante su ojos en Sharingan. - Pero hay veces donde algunos tienen que irse "antes" que otros- menciono poniendo énfasis en esa palabras.


	5. 4 Batalla En La Niebla

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Batalla En La Niebla**

Kakashi se preguntaba si el cabello plateado que tenia era solo un medio que le había dado la vida para evitar que lo llamaran viejo antes de tiempo, porque en serio, sentía que solo había recibió las cosas más difíciles que le pudiera brindar esta. Lo poco que le quedaba era demasiado complicado o extraño. Además en esos momentos estaba cuestionando severamente el sistema que tenía su aldea, porque en los últimos días había tenido que soportar severos dolores de cabeza.

De por sí, quedo espantando con el equipo que tenia, debido a las demasiadas coincidencias con su pasado, pero ahora era otra cosa lo que le preocupaba. Estaba considerando seriamente ser el primero en usar el puente que estaba construyendo Tazuna, lanzándose por el mismo. Su nuevo alumno le estaba volviendo loco.

El hombre tenía que admitir que no es como si se hubiera preocupado mucho por conocer al equipo de primera mano, leer los archivos de estos le parecía suficiente. ¿Cuál era el problema? Cualquier informe, descripción, comentario o chisme, se contradecían en un instante en presencia del pelimorado. En los primeros días parecía bastante tranquilo y de repente aparece junto a su compañera con manchas de sangre y un ama de casa con una expresión de terror, preguntando quien quería practicar algo de kenjutsu mientras blandía unas katanas.

Por poco se rompe una pierna tratando de levantarse desesperado para que no le diera una de ellas a Naruto, el cual obviamente se cortaría un brazo antes de poder blandirla con adecuadamente. Para su suerte el chico rechazo el arma una vez que supo de su proveniencia. Sasuke por su parte si acepto practicar, bajo la advertencia de Shinji, de que tuviera el cuidado de no sacarle un ojo a alguien. El Hatake entonces perdió las ganas de dormir por el resto de la misión.

El único alivio que tenía el jounin, era que efectivamente el chico mostraba el poder que actualmente tenia. No importa que también actuara, el reconocía que el cansancio que le provocaba usar su doujutsu, era completamente genuino. No por nada, él lo sufría en carne propia.

Esto le daba una ventaja frente al chico. Ya que si había algo de lo que podía presumir Kakashi, era su extenso conocimiento en Ninjutsu. Sus años experiencia como jounin le habían permitido hacerse de una increíble cantidad de técnicas que a algunos les tomaría décadas aprender. Por ello no le costaría nada enseñarle unas cuantas técnicas de bajo rango a sus estudiantes para vigilar su desarrollo.

Lo primero era obviamente revisar la naturaleza del chakra de sus alumnos. En donde a su pesar, había de todo menos variedad. Los chicos como que se habían tomado demasiado enserio lo de la voluntad de fuego, pues con excepción del rubio que tenía Futon, su grupo tenía como afinidad predominante el elemento Katon. Era más que obvio que eso pasaría con los Uchiha, pero Hatake esperaba diferente para Sakura.

Por ello, basándose en el hecho de que sus alumnos tenían un manejo elevado de chakra gracias a sus entrenamientos y que tenían como posibles oponente a usuarios del elemento agua, decidió ser más osado.

[Una semana después]

Debido al hecho de que los entrenamientos fueron más que todo personales, el equipo 7 tuvo la facultad de repartirse las labores de protección y ayuda en el puente en construcción. Cosa que agradeció profundamente Tazuna, pues la ayuda de los Kage Bushin de Naruto le sentó de maravilla por la falta de personal, aunque ese no fue un problema que se extendió por mucho tiempo debido a que luego del incidente del pueblo, los matones de Gato se habían replegado misteriosamente, por lo que algunos obreros habían reunido algo de valor para ponerse a trabajar. Para el gusto del constructor, la obra estaba casi terminada, solo faltaban detalles menores para dar por finalizada la misión.

Esta noticia no desanimo a los genin, que se mantuvieron constantes en sus entrenamientos. Si bien a Naruto le correspondía trabajar esa mañana, el ahora se encontraba rendido en un claro del bosque, luego de que hubiera pasado el día anterior probando su nueva técnica. Solo una mano que aparentemente lo amenazaba le despertó, en donde con una acción reflejo tomo la muñeca de la persona sacándole un susto.

-No tocaras mi ramen- dijo el rubio abriendo los ojos y mostrando una mirada seria, cosa que asusto y al mismo tiempo confundió a la persona que le había intentado revisar, pues el comentario no tenía sentido alguno.

-Disculpa no quería asustarte- respondió la persona.

Dando cuenta de su error, el Uzumaki rápidamente se disculpa con la ahora identificada joven.

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es no la tengo fácil en mi casa y he empezado a tener el sueño muy ligero.

-Pero supongo que eso es ideal para tu trabajo de shinobi.

-Más o menos- respondió el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que te lleva a entrenar tan duro?- dijo la persona, pues era difícil no darse cuenta de los arboles destrozados en el sitio, la única razón por la que se aproximo fue por las plantas que necesitaba estaban en las cercanías del chico.

-Tengo un sueño y muchas personas que proteger- dijo el rubio esbozando una sonrisa.

-Supongo que entonces somos parecidos, yo también tengo a alguien que proteger- dijo mientras esboza una sonrisa. Entonces la persona toma lo que necesitaba y se retira no sin antes aclararle al rubio que se trataba de un chico.

Esto dejo conmocionado al rubio, no tanto por el hecho de que el chico lucia muy femenino y raramente se veía mejor que la misma Sakura, sino porque seguramente se trataba de otra jugarreta de Shinji. Se figuraba que era su venganza por lo del Jutsu Harem.

[Al día siguiente]

El equipo 7, con la excepción de Naruto que se encontraba aun descansando en la casa de Tazuna, estaba vigilando la construcción. Shinji se encontraba, por enésima vez, revisando la estructura del puente pues según él, sería bastante sencillo destruirlo con explosivos. Si bien sus compañeros sospechaban que había un motivo oculto, Kakashi le apoyaba en su iniciativa, después de todo era algo de lo que sabía muy bien por su labor en la Tercera Guerra Ninja.

Inesperadamente las sospechas del equipo 7 se confirmaron y pronto vieron como un denso banco de niebla empezó a cubrir el puente. Con lo que Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron en posición para defender al constructor. Mientras el jounin sacaba una kunai y destapa su Sharingan con el fin de poner fin a la pelea de forma rápida.

-No creas que caeré en el mismo truco dos veces- dijo Zabuza sin dar la cara mientras la niebla se espesaba haciendo que la visibilidad se redujera aun más alrededor de Kakashi.

-Ni creas que te permitiré salir con vida esta vez- dijo Shinji que quedo mosqueado cuando escucho la historia del demonio de la niebla, por parte de Kakashi. El chico procedió a juntarse con su sensei, cuando un par senbon le obligaron a retroceder.

-Temo que no puedo dejarte avanzar-dijo Haku.

-Hola señor cazador falso-san, nos vemos otra vez las caras. Aunque más bien tú eres el que ve la mía y yo no la tuya, ya que tú tienes una máscara y yo no, lo cual considero injusto- dijo el chico en una ridícula cháchara. Sin demostrar ninguna emoción el chico enmascarado arremete contra el otro con unas senbon en mano.

Con Sasuke y Sakura la situación no era mejor, pues no sabían muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo en la mitad del puente en donde se desarrollaban las batallas. Lo que les impedía hacerles tomar una decisión.

-AYUDA, POR FAVOR PAPA AYUDAME- el constructor y los genin observaron como en la niebla se encontraba la figura de Tsunami atada junto a un Inari inconsciente.

Sin que Sasuke o Sakura pudieran detenerlo Tazuna corrió con la intención de rescatar a su familia.

Sería una sorpresa para los tres, que al entrar el anciano en contacto con su hija, está literalmente se desvaneció. Inmediatamente Sasuke se abalanzo en dirección del viejo, pero este no pudo evitar que unas cuerdas apresaran al constructor de puentes para luego jalarlo fuera del alcance de sus protectores. A causa de ello los genin se lanzaron en la búsqueda de Tazuna y ese aparente nuevo enemigo.

La persecución llevo a que ninja ambos llegaran a la zona boscosa de la isla, en donde la niebla era menos densa que en el puente, por ello pudieron distinguir como el viejo era retenido en un árbol.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo una voz con un tono siseante desde un punto desconocido. -Una niña y un niño jugando a ser shinobi. ¿Acaso le pidieron permiso a sus padres para jugar en el bosque?- se burlo la voz, en donde comentario enervo al Uchiha, el cual se puso en guardia mientras llevaba su mano a su porta-kunai.

-Muéstrate de una vez- dijo el Uchiha bastante molesto.

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de divertirme un poco? Ya los otros se llevaron el premio mayor como los es Kakashi, no crean que me iré con las manos sin algo de sangre- dijo la figura que apareció unos metros frente a los genin. Se trata de un hombre extremadamente delgado y alto. Lleva un traje Anbu de Kiri con una máscara parecida a la de Haku, pero con unos ojos amarillos y una lengua dibujados. –Prepárense para morir a manos de su servidor, el Unagi (Anguila).

En la niebla, empezaron a producirse unas veinte copias del sujeto, todas con las mismas características que el hombre, que procedieron a rodear a los genin. Entonces el combate dio inicio con una serie de copias que abalanzo sobre los chicos con la intención de rebanarlos con las espadas tipo tanto que llevaban. Sasuke y Sakura empezaron a lanzar sus shuriken en respuesta, pero esto resulto inútil debido a que las armas traspasaron a las copias como si no estuvieran allí.

Bien podría tratarse de unos Bushin, pero esto fue comprobado como falso, cuando Sasuke esquivo por poco el tajo de un arma y vio como su ropa fue rasgada. La misma suerte la corrió Sakura que por los pelos no recibió una puñalada de las replicas y que al intentar golpear una, esta simplemente se desvaneció.

Sakura entonces pensó en una posible solución, puso su mano en hombro de su compañero, en donde el entendió de una sus intenciones. La chica acumulo chakra en su mano y lo introdujo en el sistema del chico. Por desgracia el resultado fue ninguno y una copia de Usagui fue contra la pareja y dio un tajo que obligo a los jóvenes a separarse.

- _No es un genjutsu_ \- pensó con algo de molestia Sakura.

La siniestra risa del sujeto inundo el bosque. –¿En verdad pensaron que pueden vencer mi técnica suprema de ocultación en la niebla?- dijo volviéndose a reír. –Zabuza se harta diciendo que su técnica es la mejor, pero la mía es cien veces más fuerte. Nada es peor que ver a tu enemigo y no poder hacer nada- dijo para ahora lanzar una lluvia de shuriken que vino de todos los clones.

Rápidamente los genin trataron de resguardarse detrás de los árboles, pero inusualmente Sasuke es alcanzado por uno aparecido de la nada, que le da en el brazo. Sakura viendo la escena, sale en su rescate para recibir uno en una pierna, haciéndola caer. Unagi en un ataque de histeria lanza varias copias a atacar a la muchacha. Esta se levanta en un gran esfuerzo y salta hacia un lado, para evitar los proyectiles que Sasuke arrojo a las copias para evitar que llegaran a su compañera, pero que nuevamente no se inmutan al ataque. La acción sin embargo, le permitió a la pelirrosa reposicionarse y atender un poco su herida.

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Sasuke poniéndose enfrente de la chica.

-¿Cómo voy a estarlo? No podemos hacer nada contra ese tipo- dijo ella con algo miedo en su voz.

-Entiendo tu preocupación. No concibo como es que ese sujeto puede estar en ningún lugar y en todas partes al mismo tiempo.

-Tiene que haber una forma de detenerlo- dijo ella mientras recordaba las palabras de Shinji sobre la muerte. - _No, no puedo permitirme morir en este lugar_ \- se dijo para sus adentros.

-Que desagradable es su valor. Deberían ponerse a temblar como lo hacen los desagradables errores- dijo el exAnbu.

-¿Errores?- pregunto el Uchiha.

-¿Tú eres de Konoha, verdad? Ese otro vertedero que debe ser purificado de todos los errores de la naturaleza. Esas abominaciones que son los usuarios de Kekkei Genkai.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo el Uchiha empezando a impacientarse.

-Eres muy joven para entenderlo. Toda la plaga que representan todos esos sujetos con habilidades innaturales. Creyéndose tan especiales por hacer trucos que otros no, pero ¡SORPRESA! Ellos son bastantes iguales al resto de las personas cuando los destripas, aunque puedo decirte que sus gritos son mucho más hermosos que los de cualquiera.

Los puños de Sasuke empezaron a sangrar producto de que sus uñas se enterraban en sus palmas, por toda la furia que lo invadía en ese momento. Los recuerdos de la fatídica noche de sus pesadillas empezaban a pasar enfrente de sus ojos, rememorando así la impotencia que sintió al no poder hacer absolutamente nada mientras todos sus conocidos murieron.

-Hay solo una cosa que lamento de no vivir en Konoha- dijo el hombre en un ademan bastante extraño. –Hubiera pagado lo que fuera para ver como morían los cerdos del clan Uchi…..-en ese momento Unagi sintió algo que no había sentido en años. Dolor.

Sin que hubiera algún momento para que pudiera reaccionar recibió un puñetazo en el estomago que casi le saca todo el aire de sus de por si delgados pulmones. Rápidamente retrocedió antes de que pudieran asestarle una cuchillada con un kunai, cuando levanto la mirada vio como ahora se encontraban dos ojos rojos con tomoe en ellos, mirándolo con extremo odio.

Se tuvo que dar un golpe mental en la cabeza por no reconocer el símbolo del clan que llevaba el pelinegro en la camisa, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo una bola de fuego fue lanzada por el chico en su dirección, la cual fue a duras penas esquivada por el ninja de Kiri.

Este se levanto y fue contra Sasuke junto a sus clones, mandándolos a rodear al chico, mientras el original iba a atacarlo por un costado. Sin embargo una patada en el rostro le advirtió que había sido desenmascarado.

Si bien Usagui se encontraba extasiado por la oportunidad de matar a un Uchiha con sus propias manos, también estaba preocupado por el hecho de que su técnica fue traspasada en un instante. – ¿Cómo?- dijo entre agitadas respiraciones por el golpe anterior. - ¿¡Cómo es que lograste dar conmigo!?

-Simple- dijo el chico ahora con tono confiado. - Acabo de darme cuenta de que se trata tu jutsu. – dijo mientras lo señalaba. -La niebla, las usas como medio para generar clones con los que puedes intercambiarte. Creando la ilusión de que todas son reales y a la vez. El hecho de que nos hayas golpeado con tan pocos shuriken comprueba mi teoría en tu ataque.

-¡ESO NO EXPLICA CÓMO ES QUE ME GOLPEASTE CON TANTA FACILIDAD! -dijo el hombre en una casi una exigencia.

-Tus clones no tienen el mismo tiempo de reacción que tu. Tardan al menos un segundo en seguir tus movimientos. Es fácil notarlo con mis ojos- dijo el Uchiha mientras le dispara otro jutsu Katon.

Un escalofrió recorrió por el cuerpo del ninja renegado, al mismo tiempo que su sangre empezaba a hervir por la furia, pues se daba cuenta de que la temible reputación que tenía el Sharingan era más que cierta. Su técnica de Espejismos de Niebla había sido puesta al desnudo en un santiamén.

Entonces el chakra del sujeto se empezó a elevar en un nivel que impresiono a los genin. Con este aumento de energía el número de copias subió dramáticamente, que inmediatamente se lanzaron contra el chico en intento desesperado por matarlo. No podía dejarse se superado por un sucio usuario de Kekkei Genkai, especialmente por ese doujutsu.

Sasuke luchaba por seguirle el ritmo al sujeto, pero su ferocidad, fuerza y velocidad hacían que su recién despertado Sharingan se viera sobrepasado. Por ello recibió varios cortes provenientes del arma que blandeaba Unagi. La horda de enemigos entonces retrocede mientras hacían una serie de sellos de mano.

-Suiton: Disparo de Cañón- dijeron las replicas mientras lanzaban múltiples balas de aguas. En donde por el efecto de la técnica de niebla, era difícil para Sasuke determinar cuál era el proyectil real y además las heridas de el último ataque le evitaban salir de esta.

-Doton: Pared de Tierra- una modesta roca se levanto frente al chico recibiendo la bala de agua real, salvándolo del fuerte golpe que le hubiera provocado. –Sasuke, creo que tengo una idea- dijo Sakura, la usuaria a quien pertenecía la técnica anterior, que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Ella entonces le señala, uno de los arboles que se encontraba quemándose producto del jutsu que había estado usando el joven. Sasuke luego de observar con detenimiento como reaccionaban las llamas con el entorno, entendería el planteamiento de su compañera e hizo los sellos necesarios para usar su siguiente jutsu.

-Katon: Llamas del Fenix- exclamo lanzado varias ráfagas de fuego concentradas. El disparo a las copas de los arboles que rodeaban a la contienda, provocando que en un instante que empezaran ser consumidos por unas intensas llamas que amenazaban con provocar un intenso incendio forestal.

-¿Acaso ya están delirando? ¿En serio creen que pueden matar a un experto usuario de Suiton con un simple incendio?- dijo Unagui en un ataque de risa.

-No, pero a tu preciada niebla parece que no le gusta mucho el calor- dijo Sakura señalando a los clones.

Aun llevando una máscara, era evidente la expresión de horror en el rostro del ex-Anbu, ya que habían descubierto, no solo una, sino las dos debilidades que tenía su técnica. Se había confiado tanto en el hecho de que nadie usaría técnicas de Katon contra él, que nunca se ocupo en mejorar el problema de la temperatura que necesitaba la técnica para trabajar apropiadamente.

Todas las copias de Unagi empezaron a desaparecer sin que pudiera evitarlo, cuando se giro a ver con rabia a los insolentes genin que lo habían puesto en semejante aprieto, solo vio dos ojos rojos que venían hacia su persona.

-Aquel que se atreva a hablar del clan Uchiha de esa forma, no puede esperar piedad- dijo Sasuke mientras blandía la katana que fue enterrada en el pecho de Usagui. El chico entonces emprende una rápida retirada, mientras el sonido de unas chispas empezaba sonar.

El antiguo shinobi de la aldea oculta de Kiri, solo pensó en lo humillante que era esa derrota. Sobre todo por el ser vencido por un usuario de Sharingan. Con la detonación de los sellos explosivos puestos en la katana, la nefasta vida de Unagi llego a su fin.

-Es suficiente Sakura, todo acabo- dijo Sasuke jadeante mientras empieza a sentir los efectos por el agotamiento de chakra.

-De acuerdo- la chica entonces hace un sello de manos para apagar el fuego que los rodeaba, revelando que solo se trataba de un Genjutsu, Sasuke realmente no había hecho mucho daño a los arboles con su último jutsu, debido a que sus reservas se habían agotado.

Es entonces cuando la chica también pierde fuerzas por el también sobreesfuerzo por l sus técnicas, mas es sostenida por Sasuke antes de que caiga del todo. Dado que el constructor se encontraba a salvo, se permitieron sentarse un momento.

-Gracias por la ayuda- dijo el chico en un genuino acto de gratitud. -Parece que Kakashi, tenía razón al enseñarte esas cosas. No estuviste nada mal.

-Bueno, tu también te esforzaste mucho- dijo Sakura tratado de ocultar su rubor, debido a lo que le decía el Uchiha.

-No la uses más- La chica lo mira sin entender a que se refiere. -Esa falsa modestia. Tienes habilidades Sakura, es ridículo que las ocultes. Solo tienes que concentrarte más en mejorarlas - la chica asiente a eso que de alguna forma pudiera interpretarse como un cumplido. Ella entonces observa la escena dejada por el golpe final a su enemigo.

-Es triste, ¿verdad? Que él fuera mucho más fuerte que nosotros, pero su miedo a que su técnica fuera derrotada, fuera lo que lo hiciera perder- el Uchiha de alguna forma entendió sus palabras, la obsesión en una habilidad podría llevar a la tragedia, ahora habían sido testigo de un caso de ello. –Dime que no le diremos a Shinji como ganamos- dijo ahora la chica con el seño fruncido.

-Ni soñando- dijo el Uchiha poniéndose serio y empezando a recuperar fuerzas. –Sera mejor que veamos a Tazuna, el hecho de que lo hayan mantenido con vida indica que el enemigo tal vez tenga un plan con el- la chica asiente y con ayuda de su compañero se pone en pie, pues la herida en la pierna le molestaba.

[En esos mismos momento en el puente]

-De verdad que no entiendo, ¿Por qué no pudiste haberte quedado fuera de los espejos?- dijo Shinji mientras repele unos senbon con su katana.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento- le respondió Naruto que se encontraba a las espaldas de su compañero, tratando de igual bloquear uno que otro proyectil, pero sin la misma suerte que el usuario de Sharingan. El chico ya había explicado que se disculpaba por quedarse dormido, pero que al mismo tiempo no se lamentaba de ello porque así había podido salvar Tsunami y su hijo de unos matones que había mandado Gato.

-Aun así, no hubieran tenido una oportunidad- dijo Haku mientras seguía disparando sus ataques.

-Tengo que admitirlo. Esta técnica es bastante sorprendente, mira que combinar Futon y Suiton para dar con nuevo elemento, deber llevar mucho esfuerzo- dijo el chico observando los espejos. Si bien, su dojutsu le permitía seguir los movimientos del otro, su velocidad dependía mucho de su electricidad interna, la cual había sido gastada tontamente en un intento por reventar los espejos con la expulsión de un par de rayos.

-Hablas de mi habilidad como si fuera algo bueno cuando solo ha sido una maldición- dijo Haku que empezó a relatar su historia los genin. Como los Kekkei Genkai habían sido erradicados en su país. Como su padre le había intentado matar al descubrir los poderes de él y su madre y finalmente como Zabuza le había acogido.

El escuchar la triste vida del chico y la cruel naturaleza de Kiri, dejo impresionados ambos jóvenes de Konoha, provocando que estos sintieran algo de empatía por el enmascarado.

-¿Cómo entonces puedes aliarte con gente como Gato? El está haciendo sufrir a las personas de la Ola, lo mismo que paso con tu pueblo- dijo Naruto.

-Zabuza-sama es la persona que me brindo cobijo, por ello hare todo lo que desee- dijo para volver a ponerse en posición de ataque.

-Temo que no podemos hacerlo reaccionar- dijo Shinji poniéndole una mano en hombro a Naruto para que se dé cuenta que estamos en un combate de vida o muerte. –Veamos el resultado de tu entrenamiento- dijo mientras hace unos sellos de manos.

-De acuerdo- respondió él con algo de lastima por Haku. El rubio hizo un sello e inhalo una enorme bocanada de aire, para luego exhalarla con gran fuerza. -Futon: Ráfaga de Aire.

-Katon: Bala en Llamas- exclamo Shinji para que ambos ataques fueran disparados y golpearan combinados una sección del domo que rodeaba a los genin. Ellos esperaban que el jutsu de viento fortaleciera el de fuego, brindándole el poder necesario para lidiar con los elementos combinados en el jutsu del ayudante de Zabuza, mas no esperarían el resultado que se dio.

Una explosión retumbo en el puente, siendo percibida por los jounin que luchaban en el, en donde vieron como el resplandor generado por la llamarada que hizo aparición. Sabiendo que esos habían sido su alumnos, Kakashi se dispuso a buscar una forma para terminar su encuentro lo antes posible, también se encontraba preocupado por Sasuke y Sakura, que habían desparecido ante la presencia de un tercer enemigo que no tenía previsto.

-Duele- decía Shinji mientras se levanta adolorido por la onda choque que había creado la explosión. –Este definitivamente no es un combo para entornos más o menos cerrados. Entonces ve como Naruto se levantaba también lesionado y va a socorrerlo

-Hyoton: Ráfaga de Púas – dijo un mal trecho Haku, lanzando con el brazo bueno que le quedaba una serie de trozos de hielos a gran velocidad contra los genin. El pelimorado al notarlos y ser el que estaba en disposición de hacer algo, se interpone para recibir el ataque que también iba a por el rubio.

La técnica realmente estaba incompleta pues en lugar lanzar picos, fueron pedazos irregulares de hielo los que volaron. Los cuales en su mayoría solo golpearon al chico, sin embargo, uno tuvo el suficiente filo para clavarse en su estomago. Sacándole un gemido de dolor que le hizo tambalearse y caer.

-Maldito- expreso furioso Naruto al ver como su amigo había sido herido defendiéndolo. Su enojo se acrecentó más al ver como la máscara del otro chico, se resquebrajaba por efecto de la explosión anterior, revelando ser la persona que se había encontrado en el bosque ayer. –¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a Shinji?- dijo mientras su nivel de chakra sufría un incremento.

-Ya te lo dije, hare lo que sea para proteger a la persona que admiro, ese es mi camino ninja- dijo mientras se prepara para seguir luchando a pesar de sus heridas.

Antes Naruto de que pudiera saltar a pelear, la expresión de determinación en la cara de Haku cambia a una de terror y desapareció de la vista del rubio. El chico entonces trato de perseguirlo, pero la mano de Shinji lo detiene.

-No tiene caso, nuestra pelea ya termino – dijo Shinji con un tono leve, mientras se trataba de levantar.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar tan tranquilo? ¡HAS SIDO HERIDO GRAVEMENTE!- dijo tratando de detenerlo.

-Tranquilo, me he visto en peores condiciones- dijo el pelimorado para ahora sacarse el trozo de hielo de un solo tirón, revelando la seria puñalada que tenia.

-AAAAAH, Y LUEGO DICEN QUE YO SOY EL IDIOTA- grito Naruto impactado por semejante acto.

-Te dije que te tranquilizaras- el semblante del chico entonces torno apagado mientras el rubio veia como la herida del Shinji se cerraba con cierta rapidez.

-¿Pero como…?- pregunto Naruto impresionado por la escena.

-¿Que puedo decir? Soy especial- dijo mientras levanta un pulgar. Cosa que dejo con bastantes dudas a Naruto.

Como había dicho el Uchiha mayor, ya su batalla había terminado, debido a que Haku siguiendo su ideal, se interpuso entre la técnica, Raikiri, de Kakashi y Zabuza, que se encontraba cautivo por los perros entrenados del primero, los cuales habían sido la forma en la que el jounin de Konoha había logrado retener al ninja renegado. Sin hacerlo apropósito, el demonio de la niebla, desactivo su temida técnica de niebla, provocando que la visibilidad en el puente se recuperara.

La dura fachada del espadachín, entonces se quebró, pues a pesar de sus palabras sobre que los shinobi son solo herramientas, había adquirido aprecio por el muchacho que ahora yacía muerto con una sonrisa por haber cumplido su cometido.

A la escena se le unen varios grupos de personas, por una parte Sasuke y Sakura junto a todo el pueblo de la Ola, y por otra Shinji con Naruto y finalmente Gato acompañado por varias decenas de matones, aunque realmente estos últimos no estaban invitados.

-Como puede ser posible que ustedes sigan en pie- dijo el mafioso jalándose los pelos. -Se suponía que ese otro ex-Anbu se encargaría de ustedes- dijo furioso señalado al equipo 7.

-¿Ex-Anbu?- dijo Kakashi viendo preocupado a Sasuke y Sakura.

-No se angustie, ya terminamos con el- dijo el Uchiha en donde realmente eso angustiaba al peliplata mucho más.

-Se supone que teníamos un acuerdo- dijo Zabuza molesto.

-Tus constantes fallas lo rompieron, ahora tendré que resolver esto de la forma con debí hacer comenzando- dijo dando la señal a sus hombres para que fueran contra los presentes.

-Oye chico, dame tu katana. Debo demostrarle a ese enano que no se puede romper un contrato conmigo de esta forma- dijo el Momochi.

Shinji se mostro escéptico en la acción, pero Kakashi le dijo que no había problema. Las invocaciones de Kakashi desaparecieron y el hombre se saco las vendas de su boca para sostener el arma con esta, puesto que sus brazos se encontraban demasiado heridos para sostenerla con los brazos. Luego el equipo 7 y los habitantes de la Ola, observaron lo que era un verdadero demonio.

En un acto dantesco, el hombre se deshizo de todos los bandidos él solo. Aun cuando recibía cortes de todo tipo de armas, Zabuza mantenía su masacre en lo que casi parecía una danza por la enorme coordinación que tenia. Aun cuando sus golpes fallaran al decapitar a alguien, las heridas que provocaba a sus adversarios eran demasiados serias como para que alguno quedara con si quiera la intención de vivir. En medio de una serie de alaridos y gritos sobre como se había dejado convencer por unos idiotas de mascaras, el cuerpo y la cabeza de Gato, paso a ser parte del fondo del mar.

Como última petición del inclemente ex-shinobi de Kiri, el pidió morir al lado de que fue su compañero, mientras una delicada nevada marcando con ello el final de una etapa en la historia del País de la Olas.


	6. 5 Sorpresa

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Sorpresa**

-Y de esa forma puedo resumir toda la misión- dijo Kakashi tosiendo un poco. Algo bastante lógico si se encontrara en la nube de humo que había en el salón del Hokage. El viejo como es de costumbre, se encontraba con fumando su pipa, pero actualmente se había pasado un poco con ella mientras escuchaba todo el relato del jounin frente a él.

-Así que no solo se enfrentaron al "Demonio de la Niebla" si no también al "Espejismo Sangriento"- dijo el Hokage apretándose las sienes.

-Yo no tuve ningún contacto con el último, eso fue solo obra de Sasuke y Sakura, lo confirme cuando revise la escena. El cuerpo del ninja Unagi ya fue entregado al departamento de información.

-Interesante, me alegra escuchar que nuestros jóvenes tengan un nivel alto, sin la necesidad de exponerlos a una guerra. ¿Qué me dices de Naruto? ¿Hubo algún problema con "eso"?

-No, Hokage-sama. El chico no mostro signos de usarlo, aunque realmente no pude tener una clara muestra la su mejora en sus habilidades de lucha, pero puedo decir que ha madurado lo suficiente para no lanzarse de cabeza a la batalla como pensé que lo haría si teníamos una misión de este tipo.

-¿Y Shinji Uchiha?

-No quiero hablar de él- respondió de forma tajante y firme el jounin, causando que una gota de sudo bajara por la frente del Hokage.

-¿Pasa algo malo con él?

-¡¿No se ha preguntado porque tengo la Kubikiribocho en mi espalda?!- dijo Kakashi mientras golpea el escritorio de su jefe.

-Supongo que decidiste quedártela así como suele hacerlo con las técnicas de tus enemigos.

-DE ESO NADA- dijo gritándole con lágrimas en los ojos. –Ese endemoniado chico me ha dicho que una abuela tiene una mejor condición que yo. Y por eso tenía que llevar un "bastón" para cuando terminara cada pelea- dijo entre sollozos, mientras el Hokage ve con un montón sudor la escena.

Tratando de que el jounin recuperara la cordura vuelve a preguntarle los detalles de la misión. –Me dijiste que la primera emboscada tuvo características inusuales. ¿A qué te referías?

-El enemigo parecía saber a quienes se enfrentaba, por lo que pensamos que hubo una filtración- le respondió Kakashi recuperando su seriedad.

-Eso es algo bastante grave, ¿alguna idea de la fuente?

-Negativo, revisamos la mansión y guaridas de Gato, pero no dimos con algún indicio de ello. La una única pista que tenemos es el cambio de comportamiento que tuvo el mafioso.

-¿Cambio?

-Teníamos entendido que su intención era evitar la construcción del puente, pero nos enteramos que realmente planeaba extorsionar a Tazuna, que ahora hace las de jefe del País de las Olas, para que le entregara el control y propiedad de la construcción. Lo cual a mi juicio hubiera dado a lugar a un puerto que el País del Fuego no estuviera en condiciones de vigilar y no pudiera levantar una mano sin crear un conflicto con otros países circundantes.

-Tal vez la intención era otra. Imagínate tener un puerto con en el que se tuviera acceso a infinidad de recursos bélicos, pero que a los ojos otros es un puerto normal- dijo el Hokage preocupado pensado en su ex-compañero.

-Bien, supongo que por eso no es una casualidad que le hayan mandado una carta de alianza- dijo el jounin sacando un pergamino y dándoselo al Kage.

-¿Eh?- dijo tomándolo para leerlo.

-Solo puedo decir que fue el entusiasmo del chico, el que inspiro a muchos a continuar.

-El Gran Puente Naruto, ese muchacho definitivamente no camina con pequeños pasos.

[En las calles de Konoha]

-ACHOOO- exclamo el pelimorado que entonces se sacudió la nariz.

-Salud- le dijo Sakura, que caminaba a su lado junto al resto del equipo 7. –Deberías descansar, Shinji-san, aun sigues con ese resfriado que adquiriste en el País de las Olas.

-No te preocupes, no es un resfriado solo debe ser alguien hablando de lo genial que soy- respondio mientras tiritaba, cosa que causa escepticismo en sus compañeros. –No entiendo a que se debe esto. Hace bastante tiempo que no me molestaba el frio de esta forma.

-Por favor no me digas que te metías en un congelador para desarrollar resistencia- dijo la Haruno, pensado en las locuras que hacia su compañero.

-No, es por otra cosa- dijo para volver a estornudar.

-Ahora que estamos solos, responde Shinji ¿Por qué le dijiste a Kakashi que conservara la espada de Zabuza? Bien pudiste quedártela tú - pregunto Sasuke.

-Primero, la razón es la que le dije al sensei. Es sorpréndete y todo, pero no voy a estar haciendo de muleta cada vez que se agote luego de que use su doujutsu. Segundo, si nos molestamos en hacerle una tumba a esos dos, me parecía estúpido dejar el arma expuesta para que alguien les ubique con facilidad y profane sus cadáveres. Por último, no es un arma de mi agrado. Es demasiado grande y pesada.

-¿Pero crees que fue correcto tomar su arma de esa forma?- pregunto Naruto.

-Es parte de código de honor de los espadachines, el que derrote al otro tiene el derecho usar sus armas si así lo desea.

-Kakashi dijo que los espadachines de la niebla tenían un código distinto- respondió Sakura.

-No me importa en lo absoluto. No puedo respetar las costumbres de un pueblo que tiene ese trato hacia su gente- dijo con severidad el Uchiha refiriéndose a Kiri. Todos los Genin entienden lo que dice, no solo habían visto a la victimas sino a los victimarios.

Acto seguido los chicos llegaron a su destino, Ichiraku Ramen. Mientras Shinji y Naruto arrasaban con el lugar, los otro dos comen más despacio algo consternados por el apetito de sus compañeros.

-Ya me acostumbre a Naruto, pero aun no entiendo cómo es que tu puedes comer al mismo ritmo, Shinji-kun- dijo Sakura viendo como el chico vaciaba un bowl de sopa.

-Tengo un alto consumo de energía- respondió el pelimorado ordenando otro plato. – _Yo mismo me pregunto cómo llegue al punto de comer en cantidades industriales el alimento que se suponía que odiaba, pero supongo que es culpa mía. Uno tendría que suponer que un lugar llamado Yomiraku no puede servir buena comida._

-Shinji, te tengo una propuesta- dijo Sasuke haciendo que el joven le mire. –Actualmente no vivo en el complejo Uchiha, pero he considerado trasladarme al lugar, con el fin de evitar tener que usar siempre los campos de entrenamiento para practicar, ya que el sitio cuanta sus propios lugares de entrenamiento. El punto es que si tu también estas interesado en mudarte a una de las casas.

El pelimorado tenía mucho que considerar, aunque la idea no era mala. Era mucho mejor que rentar un apartamento como planeaba hacerlo, lo que le permitirá poner en marcha algo que deseaba hacer desde que llego a la aldea. El detalle era que ya había pasado por enfrente del complejo, a este solo le falta un letrero que dijera "Definitivamente no embrujado", por lo que para alguien con una alta imaginación como él, no era el lugar más adecuado. Aunque luego considero el otro punto que quería tratar cuando partió a su misión y pensó que podría usarlo a su favor.

-De acuerdo, pero tengo una condicion- dice el pelimorado apartando su plato de comida. –Naruto también so viene con nosotros- explico mientras el rubio a su lado casi se atraganta.

-¿QUE?- dijo el rubio sorprendido. –Yo tengo mi propia casa –aclaro ocultando el hecho de tiene miedo de entrar al lugar, pues se figuraba que en el lugar debían haber fantasmas.

-Es verdad, pero piénsalo así sería más fácil que practicáramos mas- dijo Shinji en un intento de convérselo.

Sasuke analizo aquella situación, si bien nunca se molesto en trabajar en equipo en la academia, el examen de Kakashi y la misión anterior le habían enseñado que este tenía sus beneficios. Si bien la inteligencia del otro Uchiha era indiscutible, Uzumaki era por mucho un mejor compañero de peleas. Por lo tanto cubría de mejor forma tanto la parte teoría como la práctica.

-Me parece bien- respondió el Uchiha.

-Claro, no es que te estemos dejando por fuera Sakura, es solo que seguramente no le gustara la idea a tus padres- dijo Shinji a la chica.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta tener que desplazarme a ese lugar para practicar- dijo ella, para luego el grupo se dividiera para entonces descansar de su misión.

[Semanas después]

Agotamiento era la única palabra que podía describir a todos los integrantes del equipo 7, el cual no solo era solamente físico sino mental, debido a todas las cosas en las que se habían puesto a trabajar.

Bajo la propuesta de aprender Juinjutsu, Shinji se vio en la penosa tarea de enseñarle los principios de los sellos a Naruto, el detalle era que tenía el trabajo doble pues él mismo, no estaba versado en el área, sin embargo el hecho de que el rubio no pudiera sellar nada más pequeño que un Fuma-shuriken, le dio lo indicativos necesarios para programar el entrenamiento indicado para el chico.

Sakura continuo trabajando con Kakashi el tema del Genjutsu, el jounin quedo maravillado por el hecho de que la chica pudiera mezclar su afinidad elemental con las ilusiones para engañar aun mas los sentidos del enemigo. El Uchiha afianzo su entrenamiento con Kenjutsu, pero esta vez opto por una espada tanto para tener mayor soltura, mientras Kakashi le empezaba enseñar su técnica distintiva. Además los jóvenes habían puesto un mayor esfuerzo a su entrenamiento, pues le había recomendado hacer el examen chunin que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Naruto rendido en el pasto.

-¿Qué de tantas cosas? –dijo Sasuke burlándose.

-Maldito.

-Idiota.

-Termina de hablar, Naruto- dijo Sakura ya acostumbrada a las inmadureces de su equipo.

-¿Por qué si el sensei nos habla de que tenemos ciertas afinidad a un elemento en especifico? ¿Cómo es podemos usar varias?

-Tengo una pequeña teoría en cuanto a ello- respondió Shinji. -Son varios los factores que te permiten dar con esa proeza, primero tenemos que la afinidad original implica que la persona puede producir con mayor facilidad el elemento al a que es afín, un ejemplo obvio el jutsu Katon de Sasuke. También podemos decir que un buen control de chakra permite manipular con facilidad, lo que ya está presente en el ambiente como sucede con el Doton de Sakura. La otra forma es usando vastas cantidades de chakra como lo hace tu para conseguir dominar un nuevo elemento- dijo Shinji explicando con su ahora pizarra portátil. –Kakashi en si es un ejemplo de lo que pasa cuando combinas todo lo anterior.

-¿A qué clasificación tú entrarías?- pregunta el rubio.

-Aparentemente a la de muñeco de pruebas- dijo el muchacho molesto.

-Ese otro Kekkei Genkai que tienes es fantástico, no sé porque te molesta tanto- menciono Sasuke.

-No lo es tanto cuando tienen herirte con un jutsu para dominar otro elemento- respondió el chico cruzando sus brazos molesto. – _Mi cuerpo me está jugando demasiadas malas pasadas, no ahonde mucho en mi habilidad de regeneración con chakra, pero no pensé que tendría semejante efecto secundario_.

-En eso tienes razón, esa parte se ve bastante desagradable.

-Bien ahora si me disculpan tengo que continuar con mi trabajo en el taller- dijo el chico.

-¿Tu si quiera entiendes cual es concepto de descansar?- dijo Sakura.

-La ciencia no tiene horarios -contesto el chico retirándose del lugar.

-Sera mejor que yo también me tengo ir, prometí ayudar a mi madre con algunas labores- dijo la chica yéndose.

-Y yo tengo que seguir con el inventario en el complejo. No pensaba que aun quedaba tanto equipo ninja en este sitio- dijo el Uchiha retirándose.

El rubio prefirió seguir descansando en el pasto, pensando que ese día por lo menos no había sido tan malo como en los anteriores años. En donde sin que lo esperara quedo rendido en el lugar.

Extrañamente el despertó en medio de un charco de agua y de inmediato se acordó de la pesadilla en que estaba siendo cocinado en un caldo de ramen, pero la oscura atmosfera del lugar le dijo que era algo completamente diferente a las bromas de Shinji.

Se encontraba en algo que solo podía ser comparado con una alcantarilla, la cual tenía dimensiones colosales y decenas de pasillos que se extendía sin aparente fin con tuberías colgando de las paredes y techos, mas una le llamo la atención, a diferencia de las demás estas no tenían un color gris sino era de un brillante color rojo. Por estas aparentemente corría agua por lo que decidió ir a su punto de origen.

Después de un extremadamente largo camino, el chico dio con la fuerte de dichas tuberías. Una gigantesca reja de color dorado con un sello en medio de ella. El chico entonces se dio de cuanta de en qué lugar estaba.

- **Así que por fin das la cara, gaki-** dijo una voz tenebrosa.

-¿Tu-tu-tu eres el….? – el chico tembló al ver la enorme cara que se encuentra tras las rejas.

- **JAJAJAJAJA-** se burlo la bestia con su voz retumbaba en todo el lugar.- **Si solo te vieras gaki, pareces una gelatina.**

El chico trago y se enderezo para darle la cara a su residente. –Tú eres el Kyubi.

- **Al menos hiciste tu tarea, ¿Por qué no te acercas para que pueda verte mejor?-** dijo la bestia mostrando su particular sonrisa.

El chico se mantiene firme en su lugar y hace caso omiso a las palabras escuchadas.

- **Así que desconfías de mis intenciones. Parece que ya no eres tan idiota como antes.**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- **¿Acaso un Bijuu no puede saludar a su Jinchuriki, sin tener algo entre manos?-** dijo el zorro con tono que haría cualquiera creer que es un santo. – **A veces** **me aburro en este lugar.**

Naruto solo lo ve con una mirada bastante seria. Nadie le culparía, tenía en frente al culpable de todas las desgracias que le habían ocurrido en la vida. El no tener una familia, un hogar, una infancia normal y el hecho de que la aldea le viera con desprecio y miedo.

-Si tanto querías hablar. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? Cuando necesitaba alguien en toda la soledad que tú me provocaste- respondió en ataque de ira para contener su lagrimas. El Bijuu no dijo nada solo vio al muchacho. –Pues tengo noticias tonto demonio, no te necesito. Ya tengo amigos que me aprecian.

 **-¿Cuanto crees que durara eso? Cuando se enteren de lo que eres. Para que te rechacen y te odien.**

-De ninguna forma ellos lo harían.

 **-¿Como estas tan seguro? Son solo simples humanos que le temen a lo que no pueden comprender, para luego odiarlo y despreciarlo. Usando lo que se les antoje como sus armas, para herir incluso a sus propios hermanos.**

Naruto no sabía cómo responder, aun no había conseguido el valor o alguna forma para explicarles su condición a sus amigos.

- **El que te haya permitido visitarme, solo tiene una razón** -dijo la bestia rompiendo los pensamientos del chico. – **Aunque disfruto mucho cuando el Uchiha se pone a jugar con tu mente, no puedo permitir que alguien se meta con la mía otra vez-** dijo para señalar con sus garras las cosas que salen de su jaula. **-Esas tuberías son porque te estoy pasando un flujo mínimo de mi chakra, eso que te permitirán romper cualquier Genjutsu de bajo nivel y como debes haberte figurado, esa habilidad que ganaste tiene que ver con el hecho de que parte de mis afinidades y habilidades se ven reflejadas en ese chakra extra.**

-¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunto el chico. La actitud del zorro, era demasiado rara. Primero dice algo y luego hace lo contrario.

- **Es solo por beneficio mutuo, si te pasa algo yo también me veré afectado. No creas que te voy brindar más ayuda** –dijo mientras empieza a ocultase. - **No te confíes, gaki. Los Uchiha no son de confianza** \- con ello el zorro corto la conexión que había establecido.

El chico entonces volvió a la realidad, mientras se daba cuenta que ya había atardecido. Pensó en las palabras de Kyubi, pero decidió ignorarlas, estaba muy seguro que sus amigos no le abandonarían jamás.

Luego, suponiendo que sus compañeros ya habían hecho ya sus planes para la noche, decidió dar una vuelta por Ichiraku, pero para su desgracia el local se encontraba cerrado.

Ahora que era un shinobi no tendría que lidiar con ningún problema, pero prefirió no arriesgarse y no interrumpir las "celebraciones" que se daban de aquel día, aunque le molestara no poder conseguir algo que comer.

Maldiciendo su suerte, el chico se devolvió a la casa que ahora ocupa en el complejo de la familia de Sasuke. Ciertamente el lugar evocaba mucha tristeza, pero tenía que admitir que era más cómodo que el apartamento en donde vivía.

Cuando llego al lugar, encuentro con una nota que ponía pasara un momento por la casa de Sasuke. Le molestaba que le obligaran a comer esos alimentos más saludables como lo eras sus detestados vegetales, pero parecía que no tendría otra opción.

Cuando llego al lugar todas las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que entonces busco el interruptor para dar poder ver algo en esa oscuridad.

Al encenderlas sintió como la respiración se le cortaba, pues frente al rubio estaban sus compañeros, Kakashi, Hiruzen con Konohamaru, Teuchi con Ayame y su profesor Iruka. Todos junto a una mesa con un pastel y un letrero que ponía "Feliz Cumpleaños". El chico hacia un esfuerzo imposible por contener las lágrimas y simplemente mostro una sonrisa a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo es que….?- dijo el chico moqueando.

-¿Por qué creías que tu identificación desapareció misteriosamente?- dijo Shinji.

-Espero que te guste el pastel-dijo Sakura. -No te preocupes Shinji no tuvo nada que ver con su preparación.

-Pero por si acaso sopla las velas pronto no vallan a ser explosivos- menciono Kakashi, causando cierto nervio en los invitados.

-¿Por qué no mejor primero? Te hemos traído toda una olla de tu ramen favorito- dijo Ayame obviamente preocupada de las palabras del jounin.

-Por supuesto- dijo el chico tomando asiento.

- _Supongo que esto el menos que puedo hacer por el momento_ \- pensó Shinji viendo como su amigo empezaba disfrutar de la velada.


	7. 6 Examen Chūnin

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Examen Chunin**

[En el hogar Haruno, días después]

-¿En serio crees estar lista para ese peligroso examen?- pregunto preocupada Mebuki a su hija que estaba preparándose para salir.

-Tal vez me falte un poco para aprobarlo, pero quiero ganar algo de experiencia con él.

-No sé que más experiencia quieres, casi me da un infarto cuando vi como llegaste de esa misión- dijo ella recordando cómo se comía la uñas mientras esperaba su regreso en la misión que había tenía su hija en el País de las Olas.

-Tranquila, amor. No vez que nuestra chiquilla está floreciendo- dijo Kizashi.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa más. Solo mira todo el cambio que ha tenido. Al menos me contenta que no se vista como esa Yamanaka, me es difícil creer que sus padres le permitan salir con esas fachas- dijo la madre.

-Supongo que debería tratar de hablar de Ino sobre eso- dijo Sakura rascándose la cabeza.

-Solo promete que te cuidaras ¿quién sabe a cuántos depravados dejan ser shinobi?-dijo Mebuki.

-Lo hare- dijo la chica abandonando al casa.

[En el dojo de la casa de Sasuke]

Varios muñecos de paja se encuentran cortados por el suelo, mientras el chico enfundaba su arma y pensaba en los avances que había hecho.

-Bien, es tiempo de tomar otro paso hacia mi venganza- dijo mientras toma su mochila y va al altar que le había preparado a su familia, hace una oración y se retira del recinto.

[En la casa de Naruto]

El chico se encontraba terminando de hacer su rutina de ejercicios, como se le había hecho costumbre para ponerse en forma. Luego de arreglarse, tomar su desayuno y recoger el desorden que tenía con varios pergaminos abiertos para al final salir con Sasuke del complejo, puesto que seguramente su otro compañero ya se había adelantado.

[En el edificio del examen chunin, una hora después]

-Ha ocurrido lo peor. Ya se les pego la costumbre de Kakashi-dijo Shinji en un sollozo fingido mientras se encontraba caminando apresurado por los pasillos del edificio.

-Ya te dijimos que tuvimos un inconveniente con otros shinobi- le replico Sakura.

-Fueron unos shinobi de Suna- dijo Naruto que seguía pensando en el chico pelirrojo.

-Parece que Kakashi tenía razón, valió la pena inscribirse en los exámenes chunin- dijo Sasuke.

-Pues será mejor que se apuren si quieren en verdad participar- dijo el pelimorado que caminaba casi que atropellando a todos los demás participantes que había en el edificio.

-¿A dónde que creen que van?- dijeron un par de jóvenes tapando la entrada de una puerta a la que se dirigía el equipo.

-Al menos cámbiense los rostros examinadores de pacotilla- les reclamo Shinji mientras los hacía a un lado empujándolos, causando cierta impresión en los demás presentes. Acto seguido el equipo continúo su camino hacia el piso al que tenían que ir. Mas el pelinegro se detuvo y les hablo a los hombres en el suelo.

-Usar un Genjutsu de tan bajo nivel es una ofensa para nosotros- dijo para irse.

Otro equipo de genin de Konoha vio la escena y su líder de ojos perlados les hablo. –Así que ese es el equipo de Sasuke Uchiha. Bien, veremos que tan ciertos son los rumores- dijo mientras le indicaba a su compañeros que le siguieran.

El equipo 7 llego a la puerta del cuarto que les indicaba la hoja de la solicitud para hacer el examen. Pero antes de girar el picaporte, la chica pelirrosa se paro enfrente del grupo mirando fijamente a Shinji.

-Antes que entremos quiero cerciórame que recuerdas bien lo que hablamos. Nada de mencionar a los otros equipos el "entrenamiento" que no diste, ni hacer ninguna broma nefasta. No queremos que nuestros compañeros tengan una mala impresión de nosotros.

-Ok, tratare de contenerme- dijo girando los ojos fastidiado por el comentario.

Los jóvenes entonces pasan a la habitación siguiente, en donde si las miradas matasen, el equipo 7 hubiera sido masacrado. Todos los ojos de la habitación se posaron en los que habían ingresado. La diversidad de edades hacia preguntarse qué tan eficientes eran los shinobis, si solo se mantenían haciendo misiones de rango D y C.

Entre los equipos destacables, estaban unos con la banda de Suna, unos de Oto y otros de Konoha con un uniforme morado. La tensión era devastadora por lo que uno decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Disculpa que dijeron?- dijo Shinji llevándose las manos a los oídos para poder oír mejor. -¿Qué puedo matar a todos en la habitación? –dijo mientras muchos centran la mirada en el chico. –Oh, disculpen, son las voces que suelen hablarme todo el tiempo. Pero no se preocupen, no suelo hacerles caso- menciono mientras movía su manos como si se disculpara. Los presentes hacen un esfuerzo para no ir matar a mocoso por semejante descaro. –Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo- dijo en un susurro que solo es percibido por un hombre vendado.

Dosu se dio de cuenta que el chico solo estaba fanfarroneando con lo primero, pero en lo último que dijo había un tono que no le gusto nada, por ello le ordeno a su equipo que debía guardar distancia.

-Fui demasiado inocente al pensar que no harías algo así- dijo Sakura mientras se apretaba las sienes.

-¿Acaso son idiotas? ¿Como vienen a entrar y hacer el ridi…?-decía Ino que quedo muda por la imagen que tenía enfrente, pues tarda un poco en reconocer a la que fue su amiga.

Ahora Sakura llevaba una blusa azul oscuro manga corta que llegaba hasta su ombligo, mas este no se observaba pues tenía otra blusa color lisa debajo. Lucia una falda, del mismo color que su primera blusa, parecida a la Ino pero que tenía la parte de atrás mucho más larga, además en vez de tener las piernas vendadas tenía unos short color rojo oscuro como unas correa que tenia las mangas de la prenda superior. Por último tenía unos guantes sin dedos, azul marino, en sus manos.

– ¿Frente marquesina, eres tú?-dijo la rubia sorprendida.

-¿Que pasa, Ino? ¿Ya se te seco el cerebro con tus dietas?- dijo la pelirrosa. Si bien no tenían tanto tiempo de abandonar la academia, la diferencia era muy apreciable.

-¿Eso quiere decir qué…?- entonces la vio a los jóvenes que acompañaban a Sakura. Por una parte Sasuke llevaba una versión en negro de sus ropas normales, con también la diferencia de que llevaba varias correas y vendas atadas en sus brazos y piernas, todo junto a un tanto en sus espaldas. Los músculos mas marcados hicieron que a la chica le salieran corazones en los ojos.

Pero en vez de saltar y abrazar a su amor, su mirada se desplazo en los otros dos chicos. Naruto llevaba una camisa manga corta naranja con mangan azules y un espiral rojo en la espalda. Vestía también unos pantalones naranja cuyos laterales era color azul oscuro. Aun usando ese color chillón, se veía mucho mejor que su antigua ropa, el Uzumaki estaba igual de fornido que el Uchiha.

Por último estaba el otro chico, que llevaba una chaqueta purpura con negro con pantalón de iguales colores. El chico tenía un semblante parecido al de Sasuke, pero mucho más misterioso, que atraía mucho a la chica.

-¿En serio son el equipo 7? ¿Qué rayos les paso? Se ven muy cambiados-dijo Choji mientras comía de sus papas.

-Hemos entrenado mucho- respondió el rubio alzando su pulgar. –Deberían intentarlo.

-Demasiado problemático- respondió Shikamaru ante tan agotadora sugerencia.

-Así que ustedes también entraron. Parece que este examen será fácil- dijo Kiba riéndose él solo.

-No digas eso, Kiba-kun- le dice una chica de ojos perla en un tono muy suave.

-…-el chico de lentes oscuros no comento nada solo observaba atentamente la situación.

Akamaru, el perro que lleva Kiba en su cabeza empieza a ladrarle a su compañero.

-No seas ridículo Akamaru, es imposible que sean más fuerte que nosotros. Son solo una panda de perdedores.

-No te precipites. También mis insectos se encuentran muy agitados-le dijo Shino.

-Sasuke Uchiha, el genio de su generación. Estaba deseoso de que nos encontráramos- dijo un chico de cabello largo y castaño que llego con su equipo.

-¿Y tú eres?- dijo el Uchiha observando al que le hablo.

-Neji Hyuga, genio del clan Hyuga- dijo el chico mientras unas chispas salen por las miradas cruzadas.

\- Ustedes son genin graduados del año pasado ¿verdad? Creo haberte visto en alguna ocasión- dijo Sakura señalando a chica con el atuendo chino.

-Así es, yo soy Tenten-dijo una chica con peinado de panda.

-Y yo Rock Lee- entonces el chico se arrodillo frente a la pelirrosa y toma su mano. –Por favor, se mi novia.

-De ninguna forma- dijo la chica de forma rápida y tajante.

-¿Por qué?- dijo el chico de peinado de tazón con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Eres demasiado raro- una flecha entonces rompió el corazón del chico. –Ya tengo suficiente con Shinji- una bola de demolición término con los restos. Estas palabras fueron escuchadas por una rubia, que rápidamente género una idea muy alejada de la realidad.

En un ataque casi psicótico de risa, pues no entendía como la vida le estaba tratando de esa forma, Ino comento. –Todo tiene sentido, no realmente no lo tiene-dijo mordiéndose las uñas. -La razón por la que tuviste ese cambio de apariencia es porque ese chico, es tu novio-dijo la rubia señalando a Shinji. - ¿Me equivoco? Por supuesto que tengo que equivocarme porque como es posible que Sakura consiguiera un novio antes que yo- dijo para seguir riendo, haciendo preocupar a sus compañeros.

-Problemático- dijo Shikamaru viendo a su amiga

-El no es mi novio. Solo es nuestro compañero- aclaro Sakura

-¿Compañero? Se supone que su equipo estaba completo-pregunto el Nara.

-Disculpen, se me olvido que ustedes no lo conocen. El fue integrado después de que nos graduáramos, les presento a…-la pelirrosa se giro para buscar a su compañero y de pronto perdió los nervios, de nuevo.

Como el pelimorado se había quedado fuera de la conversación, se había puesto a hacer un castillo de cartas, que ya superaba el metro de altura. Mas que enfurecer a los ocupantes de sala, solo se llamo la curiosidad el hecho de que como hizo para hacer la obra en tampoco tiempo.

Entonces la Haruno vuelve su mirada a sus compañeros de escuela y termina lo que iba a decir. –El es Shinji Uchiha, es el muy problemático.

-Mantenerse alejado, copiado –dijo Shikamaru que no protesto por el hecho de que le robaran su frase, aunque levanto una ceja al escuchar el apellido del muchacho.

-Deberían guardar silencio, están dando un espectáculo penoso- dijo uno de los ninja de Konoha con el uniforme morado.

-¿Y quién tu eres? –pregunto Sasuke

-Lo siento no me he presentado. Soy Kabuto Yakushi, un genin como ustedes-dijo el de anteojos.

-No te ofendas ¿Pero no estás algo viejo para este examen?- le pregunto Naruto.

-Puede que un poco. Este es mi séptimo intento para el examen.

-¿¡SEPTIMO!?-dijo asustado el rubio. – ¿Tan difícil es el examen?

-Un poco.

-Pero si ya tienes tantos intentos ¿No deberías saber cómo pasarlo ya?- pregunto Sakura

-No es tan sencillo. Las pruebas cambian todos los años. Pero al menos eso tiene una ventaja- dijo el Yakushi empezando a buscar algo en sus bolsillos. Inesperadamente no lo encontraba, por lo que empieza a palpar el resto de su ropa y empieza a mostrarse desesperado. -¿Dónde están?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mis cartas. No las encuentro- dijo empezando a revisar el suelo. El equipo 7 se dio un golpe en la cara y señalaron a su miembro extra.

-De casualidad no serán esas- dijeron los tres mostrando al chico que está haciendo un puente con las cartas de Kabuto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?- dijo el chico al comprobar que efectivamente esas eran sus cartas. _-¿En qué momento las tomo?_ _Ni siquiera ha pasado al lado mío….no, yo ya lo había visto antes. Hace como unos treinta minutos. Pero es imposible que supiera que yo tenía esas cartas_.

El pelimorado al verse descubierto, recogió su obra y le dio el mazo de cartas al Yakushi, que lo recibio con unas inciertas gracias. Sin embargo, antes de que el chico de lentes pudiera explicar la utilidad de estas un hombre con una pañoleta en la cabeza entro en la habitación.

-Muy bien escorias. Dejen todo lo que estén haciendo el examen chunin ha dado comienzo.

Ibiki Morino, el ninja examinador de la prueba, explico primera las normas del examen, que para el horror de muchos resulto ser una prueba escrita. Todos comenzaban con diez puntos que serian restados por cada respuesta errónea, en donde el que quedara con cero puntos seria descalificado con todo su equipo. Además si se era descubierto copiando tres veces serias expulsado de igual forma. Por último, la pregunta diez se daría en los últimos minutos del examen.

Los participantes fueron distribuidos por todo el salón, quedando los equipos completamente dispersos, especialmente Shinji que como era un extra, no cabía en las mesas que estaban hechas para exámenes de equipos de 3 integrantes, fue puesto a hacer la prueba en la esquina al lado del pizarrón en un pupitre tal como si estuviera castigado.

- _Esto es humillante_ –pensó el pelimorado al verse en tal situación. – _Bien veamos que tan difícil es el examen. Pregunta 1. Supongamos que un ninja está parado en la cabeza de Segundo Hokage en el monte Hokage y este lanzara un kunai en dirección a al País de la Tierra. Calcule: A) La fuerza necesaria para que alcance la aldea Oculta de Iwa. B) El tiempo de vuelo del arma. C) Las personas muertas por el impacto del arma.…..Voy a echarle un ojo a la siguiente. Pregunta 2. Descifre el siguiente mensaje….. La tercera tiene que ser la vencida Pregunta 3. Explique cuál es la composición química de los siguientes venenos: Hiedra de Konoha. Dulce muerte del bosque. Lengua del Consejo. Si, es oficial. Esta prueba es ridículamente fácil, es un insulto a mi inteligencia_ \- pensó él para ponerse a contestar.

- _Este examen es ridículamente difícil, como voy a saber todo esto, aunque se parece bastante a esas obstinantes explicaciones que hace Shinji.¿ A todas estas como supo que había un examen escrito? Ni todos los libros que me hizo leer me salvaran de esta_ \- pensó Naruto que tenía a su lado a Hinata.

Ella se encontraba preocupada por su compañero, en el tiempo que lo estuvo viendo en la academia, pudo darse cuenta que la parte teórica no era s fuerte. Supuso que no habría problema en que le dejase copiarse, pues aun siendo de equipos distintos, seguían siendo compañeros de la academia, pero una repentina sonrisa de confianza en el rostro rubio, hizo que detuviera su intento.

Sasuke se encontraba analizando la prueba y el salón. - _De ninguna forma un genin podría responder esto, pero no hay ningún problema. Debido a que el examinador ya nos dio la solución_ – dedujo activando su Sharingan para empezar a copiarse del participante que tenía en frente.

- _Espero que Naruto de con una forma de hacer la prueba-_ pensó Sakura, ella también podía lidiar con las preguntas por ella misma, aunque se preocupo por lo que haria su compañero rubio, el cual en ese instante levanta la mano y pidió ir al baño. – _Bien creo que ya dio con una idea._

Mientras equipo 7 se mantenía ocupado, el resto de los participantes seguía con sus propias formas para conseguir la información. Por una parte Kiba recibía las respuestas por medio de ladridos de Akamaru que tenía una vista clara del salón. Su compañero Shino recibía las respuestas de los insectos que mandaba a espiar.

En el equipo de la arena, mientras Gaara obtuvo las respuestas por medio de un tercer ojo de arena, sus hermanos las conseguían por medio de la marioneta de Kankuro. Los shinobi de Oto lo hicieron escuchando los ruidos provocados por los lápices al escribir. Neji realizo lo mismo que su prima y haciendo uso de su Byakugan dio con alguien con las respuestas ya escritas. Tenten hizo uso de unos espejos en techo para dar con las respuestas y luego compartirlas con su compañero Rock Lee.

- _Jejeje Preparar esos espejos fue la mejor idea que he tenido. Nadie se dará cuenta de ellos-_ pensó orgullosa la kunoichi _._

- _No sé quien es más idiota. El que puso esos espejos o los examinadores que no se dan de cuenta-_ pensó Shinji al notar unos cuantos brillos en la pared venian por el movimiento de los espejos.

Ino ya recuperada de la conmoción de lo de Sakura y cálculo que para ese momento ya la chica tendría que haber respondido su examen por lo que puso sus manos para hacer la técnica de su clan. – _Jutsu de Transferencia de Mentes_ – dijo para sus adentros para que una oleada de chakra saliera de sus manos mientras su cuerpo quedaba inerte en el asiento.

La chica entro sin problemas en la mente de su ex-amiga, pero para su desconcierto no dio de una con el control de su cuerpo. La rubia se vio dentro de una habitación oscura con un reflector encima de ella, la chica se dio la vuelta para ver donde se encontraba. Una luz brillaba a lo lejos, y como la curiosidad mato al gato, Ino camino hasta ese punto. En sitio estaba la figura de alguien de cuclillas en el suelo, para la extrañeza de la rubia, la figura era de un color rosa pálido. A medida que se acercaba pudo escuchar un sollozo que distinguió que era el de una niña.

-Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun- tarareaba la figura en lo que parecía un canto.

Sin entender porque la niña repetía tanto el nombre de su amado, Ino hizo el intento de poner una mano en la figura, pensado en que se trataba de Sakura. Con horror vio como el cuello de la chica daba un giro de 180 grados, mientras sus ojos se tornaba completamente negro y sangraban mientras le hablaba.

–Sasuke-kun quieres salir conmigo CHAAAAAAA- exclamo para un enjambre de insectos sale de su boca.

En el exterior Sakura se llevo la mano a la cabeza cuando de repente sintió una fuerte migraña, además que de que por alguna razón revivió una de las pesadillas que el idiota de Shinji le había provocado, aun no entiende de que rayos hablaba el chico cuando menciono algo sobre mezclar películas de terror para hacer mejores Genjutsus.

El dolor de la chica no mejoro cuando de repente un chillido se escucho en una buena parte de Konoha

[En las calles cerca del edificio]

-Creo que tuvimos la decisión correcta al no presentar – dijo un genin que pasaba por allí.

-Tienes razón, ¿En qué clase de tortura tendrán a esos pobres?- le dijo su compañero.

[En la sala de descanso de los Jounin]

Los sensei de los equipos se encontraban charlando amenamente cuando sintieron el grito.

-¿Ino?- dijo Asuma mientras se le caía el cigarrillo que llevaba en la boca, al reconocer que esa era la voz de su alumna. –Espero que Ibiki no esté exagerando con su examen.

Mientras tanto Kakashi empezaba a halarse los pelos. –NO –exclamo él llamando la atención de sus compañeros. -No sé cómo, pero estoy seguro que esa sabandija tiene que ver con esto. Lo siento en los huesos- dijo mientras saca de su chaqueta unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede Hatake? Has estado alterado desde que comenzaron los exámenes- dijo Kurenai.

-¿Cómo no voy a estarlo?- dijo empezando a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿Preocupado por tu equipo? Tal vez Iruka tenía razón y era demasiado pronto para que participaran los tuyos- dijo Gai riéndose de su rival.

-No estoy preocupado de la seguridad de ellos, me preocupa la seguridad de los demás participantes. Me preocupa la seguridad del mundo shinobi- dijo el peliplata haciendo que a los otros le bajen gotas de sudor.

-¿Por lo que lo dices?- dijo Kurenai. –Nos sorprendió el hecho de que tuvieras otro integrante en tu grupo, especialmente porque es otro Uchiha, pero no puede ser tan mala su presencia.

-Eres muy inocente Yuhi- dijo Kakashi que ahora saca unos de sus libros de un pergamino.

-¿Y tu desde cuando guardas esas cochinadas en pergamino? Siempre las tenias simplemente en tus bolsillos- dijo la jounin molesta tanto por el comentario, como por el atrevimiento de sacaran semejante cosa frente a ella.

-Desde que desaparecieron dos de mis copias, he sido más protector con mis preciosuras- dijo Kakashi, haciendo que sus compañeros vean al hombre con cierta lastima.

-Espera Hatake. ¿Crees que ese chico le haya hecho algo malo a mi alumna?- dijo Asuma

-El problema es que malo y bueno, son conceptos ambiguos para el idiota de Shinji.

-No respondes a mi pregunta.

-Tu alumna es la Yamanaka ¿Verdad?- el Sarutobi asiente. Entonces Hatake saca una tarjeta y se la da al otro.

-¿Qué es esto?

-La dirección de mi terapeuta, estoy seguro que esa chica lo necesitara eventualmente.

[En el aula de la prueba, alias "zona cero"]

Todos los participantes y examinadores estaban más que aturdidos. Dosu sentía que le habían roto los tímpanos con un taladro y apenas se mantenía consiente por todo el dolor. Los participantes cerca de Ino, no sufrieron la misma suerte y quedaron noqueados en el acto con la excepción de Gaara que milagrosamente logro bloquear el golpe un poco con su arena en su oidos, aunque ahora amenazaba con saltar sobre la que hizo semejante escándalo.

Hibiki revisaba si existían instrucciones sobre qué hacer si los examinadores quedaban inconscientes en medio de la prueba. Los pobres habían puesto chakra en los oídos para escuchar mejor si alguien estaba haciendo trampas y por lo tanto recibieron más daño. Hubo heridos por los misteriosos trozos de cristal que cayeron del techo que no solo venían de las lámparas, demás estaba decir que el salón se quedo sin ventanas.

Naruto entro apresurado a la habitación, con el examinador que le había escoltado al baño, con una mezcla de curiosidad y molestia. El chico había anotado las preguntas más fáciles en un papel, luego en el baño dejaría oculto un clon en un sello. Al salir del sitio, el clon leería las instrucciones e iría a buscar las repuestas en cualquier sitio para luego hacerse estallar para pasarle los conocimientos al original. Esto lo había descubierto recientemente, pero lo ocultaba para que no lo hicieran estudiar más de la cuenta. Sin embargo su plan se fue al garete cuando el examinador le dijo que se apurara porque tenía que revisar que había sido ese grito, efectivamente al llegar, el junto Ibiki eran los único sobrevivientes del equipo de revisión.

La única que se figuraba que había pasado era Sakura, que estaba usando cada fibra de su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar sobre el pelimorado que estaba en el rincón, el cual silbaba haciéndose el inocente.

[10 minutos después]

Los heridos habían sido retirados del aula, Ibiki solo permitió que la Yamanaka se permaneciera en el examen como un pequeño favor a Inoichi que luego se encargaría de cobrar, mas le dejo dos advertencias en su registro de faltas, lo cual realmente no tenía sentido pues la chica solo se quedo sentada en el puesto como si le hubieran quitado el alma. Con esto el equipo 10 estaba en problemas, pues ella era la encargada de conseguir la información. Naruto seguía en la misma situación en la que había comenzando. Los minutos continuaron pasando hasta que examinador dijo que era el momento para la última pregunta.

-Para la última pregunta hay una regla especial- dijo el Morino. –Les advierto que todo aquel que responda mal perderá toda oportunidad de participar en los exámenes posteriores y con ello el resto de su equipo- todo el salón quedo conmocionado ante la declaración, especialmente los genin de Konoha.

-Esto _es malo, nuestras oportunidades de aprobar son demasiado cortas_ \- penso Shikamaru. – _Aun si respondiéramos yo y Choji tendríamos el problema de que Ino no reacciona. Lo mejor sería retirarnos pero seguramente ella se molestara muchísimo por ello…..Maldición, esto es muy problemático._

-¿Qué debería hacer? Si me arriesgo y no respondo correctamente. Arriesgare la carrera de Kiba y Shino- pensó Hinata.

Poco a poco varios shinobi levantaron la mano y se retiraron juntos a sus equipos reduciendo significativamente el número de participantes en el salón.

-¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES? –dijo Naruto levantándose de su puesto y señalando a Ibiki. –Pregunta lo que quieras. Tu ni nadie va evitar que pase este examen y sobre todo. Nada impedirá que me convierta en Hokage. No me importa si tengo que hacer como un simple genin-dijo el chico en un discurso motivador que llego a los que seguían sentados. Luego el chico se sentó al lado de la chica que estaba roja como un tomate.

Viendo que nadie más tenía intensiones de rendirse, el examinador sonrío y vio a los genin. –Bien, si ese es el caso. Les notifico que han pasado la primera fase del examen chunin.

-¿QUEEEEEEE?- exclamo todo el salón.

-Por favor no griten, aun me duelen los oídos- dijo Ibiki, mientras muchos se resienten por la misma razón.

-No entiendo, ¿cuál era entonces la decima pregunta?-pregunto Sakura.

–La pregunta era si estaban dispuestos a quedarse. No era una decisión que afectara solo a ustedes sino a todo su equipo.

-¿Cuál era el punto las preguntas anteriores, si la importante era la 10?-dijo Temari.

-El mundo ninja gira en torno a la información – dijo Morino quitándose la banda que tiene en la cabeza, impresionado a los presente por las cicatrices que allí tenia. -Ya sea obteniéndola o protegiéndola, nos vemos expuestos a muchos riesgos. Como parte de su carrera shinobi, deben tomar muchas decisiones en base a la información, esta puede cambiar el curso de batallas enteras y hacer o romper alianzas. Ténganlo muy en cuenta- dijo para volverse a cubrirse mientras muchos asienten a las palabras.

-Aun así, este sistema educativo es de locos- dijo bostezando Shinji en su rincón.

Ibiki estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando una bomba de humo paso limpiamente por la ventana carente de cristal hasta el pelimorado cortándole el bostezo mientras se empezaba a ahogarse con los gases que empezaron a salir del objeto. El equipo 7 trataba de aguantar la risa por ver a su compañero burlado.

Acto seguido unos kunai se clavaron en dos paredes opuestas del salón, mostrando un cartel que ponía "Segunda Fase" mientras entraba una mujer de cabello morado con un atuendo bastante revelador.

-Y con ustedes Anko Mitarashi, su examinadora de la segunda fase de su examen chunin- dijo la kunoichi esbozando una sonrisa algo perversa.

-Te adelantaste, Anko- dijo Ibiki con cara de fastidio detrás del cartel.

-No seas aguafiestas- le respondió su compañera. –Pero que rayos pasa aquí, ¿porque hay tantos? Pensé que entre los gritos y los destrozos habías cumplido con tu reputación.

-Digamos que los participantes de este año son especiales.

-Tonterías, para mí son los mismos mocosos de siem…..-Mitarashi entonces quedo helada…literalmente. Una mano se pone encima de su hombro sin que se diera cuenta y una capa de escarcha entonces cubrio su abrigo.

-Mitarashi-san. Podría fijarse mas donde lanza sus malditas bombas- dijo una cara bastante molesta con unos Sharingan activados, atrás de ella.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo la mujer impresionada por la actitud del chico.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Shinji para sentarse en uno de los asientos libres que habían quedado al frente del salón.

- _Los rumores del departamento eran verdad, ese Uchiha es muy raro. Aunque tengo que admitirlo, las tiene bien puestas como para hacer eso con Anko-_ pensó el miembro del Departamento de Inteligencia.

Apartando lo que fuera que hiciera el chico con su saco, la jounin retomo lo que realmente iba a decir y explico lo referente a la siguiente fase. La prueba en el Bosque de la Muerte.

[Horas después]

Se encontraba Ibiki revisando (y limpiando) el salón él solo, pues nadie más estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, en serio que tendría que hablar con Inoichi sobre la actitud de su hija. Mientras le echaba un vistazo a las pruebas, se rio al ver como había aprobado a un grupo completo sin que hubiera respondido ni una sola pregunta, pero entendió que se debía al chico rubio con un examen en iguales condiciones.

Se mostro complacido de aquellos que lograron copiarse sin que él se diera cuenta. Le llamo la atención que Haruno respondiera sin hacer trampas, pero lo último fue lo que le llamo más la atención. Observo y leyó con una mezcla de emociones como el chico no solo tenía las respuestas sino que registro alguno de las trampas de los demás participantes con una nota a final "Tonto el que lo lea". Parecía que el chico si podía hacer gala de su habilidad de observación.

[Al día siguiente]

Los equipos que aprobaron la prueba anterior se encontraban preparándose para entrar en la temida área de entrenamiento 44, mejor conocida como el Bosque de la Muerte, el equipo 7 prepara sus mochilas.

-Verifiquemos nuestros equipos- dijo Shinji. –Pergamino de supervivencia.

-Listo- respondió Sasuke.

-Pergamino de primeros auxilios.

-Listo- dijo Sakura.

-Pergamino de provisiones.

-Listo- menciono Naruto.

-Otros sellos personales.

-Listo- responden los tres integrantes.

-Baño.

-¿Baño?- pregunto Naruto

-Entraremos en territorio enemigo será mejor limitar la idas.

-De acuerdo- entonces el chico se retiro y le siguieron sus compañeros

-¿Cómo es que haces para que todo te sigan de esa forma?- Shikamaru que se alejo de su equipo.

-Supongo que me tienen algo de respeto- dijo Shinji alzando los hombros.

-No me lo creo, esos tres siempre han sido problemáticos. Naruto con sus escándalos, Sasuke que no le gusta trabajar en equipo y Sakura con fanatismo por el Uchiha. Me sorprende que ahora tengan un comportamiento extremadamente maduro. ¿Cuál es tu secreto? Específicamente con Sakura, puesto que no te imaginas lo fastidioso que es tener a Ino como compañera, siempre con sus escándalos.

-Un mago no revela sus secretos así como así.

-¿Mago?

-Cuando no encontremos la próxima vez, te lo explicare. Parece que la prueba ya va a comenzar- dijo Shinji señalando Anko que estaba sonando un silbato para llamar la atención.

-Muy bien gusanos, le explico las reglas de la segunda fase de los exámenes chunin. Cada equipo tiene que llegar a la torre en el centro del bosque, a 10 km exactos desde cada entrada. Tienen cinco días para lograrlo- entonces saco dos pergaminos de su abrigo. –Estos son el pergamino del cielo y el de la tierra. Son su pase entrada a la torre en el centro, sin ellos quedan fuera del examen. Cada uno recibirá uno de ellos, una vez hayan firmado, las cartas que dicen que no nos demandarán si salen heridos o mueren- entonces una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de muchos. –Queda terminantemente prohibido que lean el contenido de los pergaminos. Como última advertencia solo le puedo decir algo. NO MUERAN.

-¿Si sabes lo contradictorio de tus palabras? Dices que no la palmemos y nos mandas al Bosque de la Muerte. Solo falta que me nos mandes a bañarnos, pero que tengamos el cuidado de no mojarnos- dijo Shinji, mientras Anko era detenida de ir a matarlo ella misma por sus compañeros examinadores.

Una vez que el reloj marco la 12, los encargados del examen abrieron las rejas para que los equipo entraran al bosque dando inicio a la segunda fase.

Al poco tiempo se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de aquellos que cayeron ante las terroríficas criaturas del bosque. Haciendo que el equipo 7 tuviera en consideración que debía tener especial cuidado en su avance.

-Bien según el mapa, estamos a 4 km de uno de los lagos del bosque. Allí podremos montar una emboscada – dijo Sasuke a sus compañeros.

-Perfecto. Vez lo útil que es usar el Sharingan para memorizar otras cosas que no son jutsu.

-No empieces, por favor- respondió el pelinegro.

El equipo avanzo por el gigantesco bosque saltando de rama en rama con gran agilidad. Esquivando las posibles amenazas en su paso y recolectando varios materiales que requería el pelimorado. Sino fuere por los pergaminos de sellado, los chicos estarían con su mochilas repletas.

-Alto- dijo el Uchiha mayor al sentir algo malo en el aire.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sakura.

-SUJETENSE- una fuerte oleada de aire entonces golpeo a los genin que apenas pudieron sostenerse del tronco en que estaban.

-Eso ha sido un jutsu. Estén alertas un enemigo está al acecho- dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba su tanto. Sakura prepara unas shuriken. Naruto prepara unos Kage Bushin y Shinji saca una espada-kunai.

El primer movimiento que se dio en la batalla a por venir fue el disparo de una enorme bola de lodo con la clara intención de dispersar al equipo, cosa que logro. Acto seguido una serpiente gigante hizo aparición y atrapa por desprevenido a Naruto, sacándolo del área.

-Sasuke ve a ayudarlo- dijo Shinji. El otro Uchiha asiente y se lanza a la persecución del reptil.

-Sacando al protagonista de mi vista, eso no es muy gentil de tu parte, mocoso- dijo una mujer cayendo enfrente de Sakura y Shinji, que es reconocida como uno de los ninja de Kusa.

-Por favor señora no crees que está muy mayor para eso gustos- dijo Shinji mientras corría contra la kunoichi y aparece detrás de su espalda con una inmensa velocidad, ya con su Sharingan activado. El chico pasa la hoja de su arma por el cuerpo de la mujer, mas este termina transformándose en barro.

- _Con que este es el otro Uchiha. Las fuentes no mentían_ – eran los pensamientos de la kunoichi, que fueron interrumpidos por una lluvia de shuriken que fue acompañada de varios kunai con sellos explosivos.

-Katon: Balas en Llamas- Shinji dispara un certero proyectil a su enemigo, pero este lo esquiva en una proeza de elasticidad

Ahora la kunoichi se reubica encima de un tronco para seguir con su ofensiva. - Futon: Gran Penetración- y disparar una oleada de aire que es esquivada por el Uchiha. – _Nada mal-_ entonces una fuerte sensación de calor le empieza a cubrir, ve entonces como unas llamas empiezan cubrir su cuerpo. -¿Genjutsu?

- _Magen: Prisión de Llamas_ \- pensó Sakura que tomaba su distancia y mantenía la ilusión.

-Impresionante, pero no mucho- la kunoichi entonces pones sus manos juntas. –Liberación- con aquella acción se libera de las llamas que le aprisionaban.

Pero la ilusión al final cumple su objetivo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, recibe un tajo del arma que portaba Shinji, que esta vez acierte corta a la kunoichi definitivamente por la mitad. El chico se retira viendo como ambas partes de su cuerpo caen en las ramas inferiores.

-YA TERMINAMOS CON SU COMPAÑERA. ENTREGEN SU PERGAMINO, SI USTEDES QUIEREN SEGUIR VIVIENDO- grito Shinji buscando a los otros shinobi de Kusa.

-Eso no será necesario- dijo la parte superior cercenada de la kunoichi, la cual levanto la cara mostrando como ahora una larga lengua.

-¡Qué asco!

La kunoichi hizo como si se fuera a arrastrar y del corte de su torso salio una enorme cola de serpiente y avanzo rápidamente contra el Uchiha que apenas logro bloquear la embestida que le fue propinada. La mujer presiona con fuerza contra Shinji haciendo que la madera bajo ellos empezara a romperse. Lo peor era que amenazaba con lamer al chico.

-Hey, mantén esa lengua lejos. Hay menores cerca.

-Disculpa, no puedo evitar la excitación por tener tan cerca a un espécimen tan interesante.

-Lo siento no eres de mi tipo. Hazme el favor de sacarme esta cosa, Naruto.

-Entendió- el rubio que ya había vuelto con Sasuke, usa varios Kage Bushin para halar el cuerpo de la mujer y estrellarlo contra un árbol, para que luego el Uchiha lance unas series de kunai con cables atados para amarrarla. Por desgracia el cuerpo baboso que llevaba amenazaba con escaparse del encierro.

-No te dejare. Hyoton: Estacas de Hielo- generando unos trozos de hielo en cada mano el chico dispara unas estacas que clavan a la mujer en el lugar. –Ahora ataquen con todo.

-Futon: Ráfaga de Aire- lanzan al mismo tiempo cuatros clones del rubio, los cuales con seguidos por un Katon: Fuego de Dragón de Sasuke que usa los hilos que sujetaba para dirigir su técnica. El resultado que un área del árbol fuera pulverizada junto a la kunoichi de Kusa.

La explosión bien pudo haber alcanzado a los chicos también, pero Sakura en un gran esfuerzo levanto una pared de lodo para amortiguar la onda de choque.

-Creo que eso debe haberla acabado. No hay forma que alguien sobreviva a una explosión así- dijo Sakura.

-Preferiría que nos retiramos por si acaso- dijo Shinji algo agotado.

-Aun no término de figurarme como es que conseguiste ese elemento- dijo Sasuke. -Debes de enseñármelo.

-Eventualmente encontrare la forma. Por ahora espera.

-Es una pena que yo no esté muy interesado en esperar- entonces una oleada de chakra paralizo a los genin en conjunción de un gran instinto asesino que asalto su retaguardia.

De las piernas que habían quedado de la kunoichi, se regenero la parte superior del cuerpo, pero que esta vez no mostraba la misma cara que antes, ahora era la de una persona con la piel pálida y unos ojos amarillos rasgados.

Sakura entonces trato de liberarse del jutsu paralizante, pero es sorprendida por una serpiente que muerde su pierna, haciendo que en un instante la chica cayera inconsciente.

Viendo como su compañera era derrotada, Naruto rompe su retención y en un ataque de furia corrió contra el hombre que extiende su lengua para tomarlo y golpearlo con fuerza contra el tronco en que estaban. Luego levanto al Uzumaki y le golpeo con todos sus dedos, los cuales parecían tener una llamas en las puntas, en el estomago.

Finalmente se paro frente a Sasuke y Shinji que no lograban recuperar un poco de su movilidad. El hombre medito unos momentos y opto por darle una mordida al cuello del pelimorado, marcándolo con un sello. Acto seguido se retiro, no sin antes decirle que también esperaba ver más cosas impresionantes de ellos.


	8. 7 Preliminares

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Preliminares**

-Primero extrae el veneno de la herida-le dijo Shinji a Sasuke.

-Ya se me el procedimiento- replico el pelinegro mientras saca con la boca el veneno de la herida de la pierna de Sakura para luego escupirlo.

-Te encuentras muy inquieto como para concentrarte, por ello tengo que vigilar lo que haces- le aclaro su compañero. – Entre las cosas que recolectamos hay unas flores medicinales, tienes que hacer una infusión con ellas y hacer que lo beba.

-Es ridícula la calma que llevas- dijo el chico mientras sacaba las cosas.

-No es momento para perderla- respondió el pelimorado.

-¿Y qué sucede con Naruto?

-De alguna forma han perturbado su sistema de chakra, pero se encuentra bien.

-¿Y tú?

\- Siento como si pegaran un trozo de hierro al rojo vivo a mi cuello y apenas me puedo mover por toda la tensión en mi cuerpo, pero diría que estoy bien.- Sasuke solo bufo y continúo con lo que hacía.

Una vez que tuvieron la certeza que era seguro mover a la chica y Shinji logro recuperar parte de su movilidad, ambos Uchiha se trasladaron a un punto más seguro. Cargaron a los chicos inconscientes como pudieron hasta el centro hueco de unos de los enormes arboles del lugar, en donde establecieron un campamento para poder reponerse del ataque sufrido.

-Aun no entiendo que nos paso.

-Nos patearon el trasero nivel Kage, eso nos pasó.

-¿Sabes de que quien se trataba?

\- Orochimaru, un criminal clase S.

-¿Con que objetivo?

-Así como hay quienes detestan a los que tienen habilidades, hay quienes se obsesionan con las mismas. Por lo que leí, ese tipo está en la parte más alta de la lista de los que buscan investigar y robar Kekkei Genkai y hacer experimentos con humanos.

-¿Y cómo llevas esa cosa en tu cuello?

-La tengo a raya. No tengo ni idea de lo que es, pero tiene mi sistema de Chakra en un cortocircuito. He tenido que detener mi equilibrio de energías para ralentizar lo que sea que haga este sello.

-¿No hay un día que no salgas con esas explicaciones raras?

-Me gustaría desrarificarlas, pero temo no ser un experto para hacerlo.

[En otro punto del bosque]

-Lo veo más feliz que de costumbre Orochimaru-sama. ¿Cumplió con éxito su misión?- dijo Kabuto a su maestro.

-Con creces. He otorgado mi Sello Maldito al otro Uchiha del que me hablaste- respondió el hombre de ojos de serpiente.

-¿Y a que se debe ese cambio? Pensé que iba a tomar Sasuke.

-El otro chico resultaba ser un premio mayor. Los ojos del hermano de Itachi son valiosos, pero la idea de obtener dos Kekkei Genkai a la vez, es mucho más tentadora.

-¿No es arriesgado esa maniobra?

-El comodín que tenía Sasuke fue retirado, ya que no creo que tenga las mismas ansias de poder con las que podría traerlo a mi lado. Supongo que ya vistes las estadísticas de su equipo.

-Ciertamente son impresionantes para unos genin con tan poco tiempo de graduados.

-Exacto, por ellos los deje vivir. No tengo mucho interés en los que no son Uchiha, pero sus habilidades son interesantes y dignas de ser conservadas. Si el chico hace un correcto uso de su doujutsu, podre obtener toda la experiencia y conocimientos de los demás sin esfuerzo alguno.

-No exagera en sus apreciaciones.

-Déjame decirte algo Kabuto, la razón por la que no marque a ambos Uchiha fue porque mi gasto chakra fue más grande de lo que esperaba. El Genjutsu de la chica fue bastante difícil de romper y la técnica combinada de Katon y Futon destruyo casi por completo la parte de mi cuerpo a la que fue dirigida. Si no fuera porque debo tener mis reservas para el evento principal, me hubiera ocupado de darles un sello a ambos. Por ello te encargo el resto de las observaciones en la fase, tengo la impresión de que necesitare mover a mi peón mas poderoso.

-De acuerdo Orochimaru-sama- dijo Kabuto mientras el Sannin se pierde en el bosque.

[De vuelta en el campamento del equipo 7]

Cumpliendo su fama de tener un clima extraño, una lluvia azotaba al bosque de la muerte, mientras los chicos mantienen la guardia de su campamento.

-Se que quieres preguntarme algo y no tienes que ocultarlo. Tomando en cuenta en que estamos tratando de mantenernos despiertos es bueno tener nuestras mentes ocupadas- dijo Shinji haciendo que el pelinegro se sorprenda, le me molestaba que leyeran tan rápido sus emociones.

-¿Porque te esfuerzas tanto en ayudarnos en entrenar? Apenas recibes algo a cambio.

-Obtengo más de lo que crees, pero la razón principal es que se que contar con aliados puede significar la diferencia en una batalla. Por ello me dije que si voy a volverme más fuerte los hare junto a mis aliados.

-Al menos no te pones como Naruto con eso de la amistad- dijo burlándose.

-Supondría que de esa forma te aburriría- Shinji le siguió en una risa. –Además, tengo que decir que me recuerdan un poco a mis amigos-respondió el chico algo nostálgico.

-Nunca has dicho ni descrito de dónde vienes o algo de tu familia.

-Prefiero reservarme los detalles. Es algo muy complicado.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu ascendencia?

-Más o menos, tengo que confesar que nunca me plantee que llegaría usar el apellido Uchiha.

-¿Te molesta ello?

-Para nada, realmente nunca he tenido algo que me asociara con mi familia de mi madre, por lo que el conseguir esta habilidad y que con ello encontrara otra parte de mi identidad, me sorprendió mucho.

Sasuke suspiro a la declaración, el sabia que el Sharingan era un arma de doble filo, puedes obtener un poder increíble con él, pero tal vez el costo era demasiado para su gusto.

-¿Los extrañas?- dijo Shinji preguntado por los familiares de Sasuke.

-Es difícil no hacerlo a veces- le dijo el pelinegro.

-Se que no es mejor momento, pero hay algo que no ya puedo evitar preguntar. Viendo el poder que tenía ese tipo serpiente ¿Qué clase de persona fue la que dio ese trágico destino al resto Uchiha?

-Itachi Uchiha. Aquel que se hacia se llamarme mi hermano- respondió con una voz cargada de rabia.

-…-Shinji guardo silencio ante la revelación.

-Tengo que advertirte que ese es mi objetivo primordial y no hay nada que puedas hacer para lo reconsidere.

-Yo no te tengo ninguna advertencia, simplemente una sugerencia que nos decía un profesor en mi pueblo. Era sobre la venganza, no que es fuera absolutamente mala, simplemente dijo que un guerrero tiene que examinar cada detalle de la historia, incluso la de su enemigo, no importaba que si se quería escuchar. De lo contrario puede haber quienes salgan impunes bajo la sangre de inocentes, si se agita demasiado pronto la hoja de la ira.

-¿Qué clase de profesor le dice eso a sus alumnos?

-Uno de baja estatura con garras insertadas en sus nudillos y un muy mal peinado. Era difícil ignorarlo cuando amenazaba con apuñalarte si no hacías caso a su clases- dijo para luego el ruido de la lluvia acompañara la vigía de los jóvenes.

[Al día siguiente]

Para la suerte del equipo 7, Naruto y Sakura despertaron al amanecer, a la vez que los otros dos quedaban rendidos. Luego de que estos pudieran permitirse descansar un poco y que repasaran su estado, el cuarteto continúo con su camino por el bosque.

-¿Estás seguro que debemos continuar? Te ves muy mal Shjinji- dijo Sakura mientras se desplazaba entre las ramas.

-No hay opción, lo mejor es llegar cuanto antes a la torre. Necesito que Kakashi revise lo que tengo en el cuello.

-Aun tenemos nuestro pergamino, pero nos falta el otro, ¿cómo lo conseguiremos tan rápido?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Hay dos equipos peleando más adelante- dijo Naruto. –Los clones que mande adelante descubrieron que son un equipo de Ame y otro de Kusa- entonces sus compañeros levantan una ceja ante dicha información. – No se preocupen estos si son genin normales.

-No, no es eso. ¿A qué refieres cuando dices que los clones te dieron información?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Lo que pasa, es que descubrí que cuando los Kage Bunshin se disipan, me mandan la información que hayan descubierto. Lamento no haberles dicho nada, pero me duele mucho la cabeza cuando lo hacen.

-Luego hablaremos de ello- dijo Shinji ante tan curioso descubrimiento. -¿Hay otro dato sobre el enemigo?

-Los de Ame, son unos tipos con mascara que parecen multiplicarse y están haciéndole pasar bastantes problemas a los otros- dijo el rubio, para que el equipo acceda y vaya al sitio de encuentro.

[En un claro del bosque]

-Ya ríndanse mocosos, no tiene oportunidad contra el equipo Oboro- dijo uno de los Genin de Ame.

-Serás inútil, Karin, ¿Por qué no nos dices donde están los verdaderos?- dijo uno de los genin de Kusa.

-Ya te he dicho que no puedo. Me dejaron sin chakra al tener que curarles por caer en aquellas trampas tan estúpidas- le respondió una pelirroja de lentes.

-Excusas, bien sabes que solo tienes una utilidad para el equipo- le respondió su dizque compañero.

-Entreguen su pergamino- les advirtió uno de los ninja de Ame que asediaba junto a decenas de clones de él y sus compañeros.

-Entonces. ¿El plan es quitarle el pergamino a los ganadores?-pregunto Sasuke que estaba en lo alto de una árbol junto a sus compañeros viendo el encuentro.

-No lo sé. Deberíamos ayudar a eso de Kusa, por alguna razón siento que deberíamos bajar a ayudar a esa chica- dijo Naruto.

-Te entiendo, sus compañeros son unas bestias, pero te recuerdo que también es nuestro enemigo—dijo Sakura pasando a ver qué opina su otro compañero que actualmente ya se había lanzado al centro de la pelea. -¿¡Qué rayos planea!? ¿No decía que no tenía acceso a su chakra?

-Ocúpate de tu asuntos, esos novatos ya nos pertenecen- dijo Oboro, uno de los ninja de Ame, viendo a Shinji caer frente a él.

-Apártate estúpido, no necesitamos la ayuda de nadie – añadió uno de los genin de Kusa recibiendo alabanzas de su otro compañero.

- _Si la necesitamos, bobalicones_ -pensó Karin

Antes de que alguien pudiera a atacar al moreno, el chico carga su energía interna mientras su ojos adquirían un brillo blanco y extendió sus brazos hacia el equipo de Ame. – Dischargue –dijo para que de sus manos salieron una multitud de rayos eléctricos que se abalanzaron contra los enmascarados sin que tuvieran tiempo alguno de ocultarse, si bien algunos rayos solo atravesaron a varias copias, la detonación de los equipos de buceo de los ninja revelo que los reales recibieron de lleno el ataque.

Horrorizados por semejante ataque, los genin de Kuza huyeron despavoridos olvidando a su compañera que había quedado sentada al ver aquella demostración de poder.

-Menos mal que te la arreglaste para producir la energía del complejo, de lo contrario ya estaríamos arruinados con toda la que consumes- dijo Sasuke que cayó a un lado de su compañero para dirigirse a buscar lo quedara del pergamino de los caídos.

-¿Es el correcto?- pregunto Sakura que cayó junto a Naruto, en donde este ultimo ayuda a levantarse a la kunoichi de Kusa.

-Sí, es momento de ir a la torre- respondió Sasuke para que los demás emprendieran a abandonar el claro.

-ESPEREN- grito Karin que estaba perpleja de la actitud sus salvadores. -¿Por qué ayudaron a mi equipo? ¿Por qué no simplemente esperaron a que nos mataran y luego entonces actuar?

-Me aburría esperar- dijo Shinji usando un bomba de humo para salir del lugar. Su equipo entonces le sigue sin entender las razones del comportamiento de su compañero.

Una vez que el humo se disipo, la chica noto como había quedado sola a la merced del Bosque de la Muerte, por lo que se pregunto si había una forma de abandonar la prueba antes de tiempo, pero antes de que se retirara del lugar, observo como un pergamino había sido dejado en el pasto quemado por el anterior ataque junto a una carta. Sin nada que perder la chica la tomo. "La familia pronto se reunirá. Lamento que aun no sea el momento. Pd: Espero que esto te sirva".

En el pergamino se encontraban varias provisiones y equipo que le serian de gran ayuda a la chica. Aun cuando no entendió del todo el mensaje, Karin sintió que tal vez no estaba tan sola como pensaba.

[Horas después, en la entrada de la torre central de área de entrenamiento 44]

El equipo 7 estaba a punto de pasar al edificio cuando una pareja de Anbu llega con una mujer de cabello morado casi que arrastras. Ignorando a los jóvenes, los vigilantes abandonaron sus puestos para ir a socorrer a su jefa.

-Den la alerta, Orochimaru está en los alrededores. Tenemos que cuidar los participantes del examen- dijo Anko haciendo que los shinobi se alteren.

-Eso no impedirá que tengan una conversación con mi abogado. Los papeles que firme no decían nada sobre pervertidos con lengua de serpiente- dijo Shinji llamando la atención de la jounin.

[Quinto día de la segunda fase]

Luego de muchos interrogatorios, el equipo 7 tuvo un momento de paz, con tres días de sobra el equipo, pudo relajarse en lo que fuera posible. De alguna forma Kakashi se las arreglo para sellar parte del Sello Maldito que le había puesto Orochimaru a Shinji. El jounin no tuvo que esforzase mucho en el sermón sobre todas las complicaciones que implicaría usarlo, ya Shinji haría como si tal cosa no estuviera allí y se lo quitara tan pronto consiguiera una forma.

Lo malo de llegar temprano, fue que el equipo 7, tuvo que mantenerse charlando con el equipo 8 sobre las costumbres de sus sensei y las misiones que habían hecho y aquello realmente significaba, escuchar todas las audacias y éxitos que había tenido Kiba, el cual hablaba el cuádruple lo que no decían el resto de sus compañeros, que solo se mantenían en silencio. Shino analizando al equipo 7 y Hinata con su tradicional juego de dedos y miradas nerviosas.

Otros equipos que llegaron a la torre fueron el equipo de Suna, que llego mucho antes que cualquier otro. El equipo 10, el equipo de Kabuto, el equipo de Neji y finalmente el equipo del Oto. Viendo la cantidad de aprobados, los examinadores determinaron que se debía de realizar una ronda preliminar para sacar a por lo menos la mitad de los participantes.

-Que problemático. ¿Por qué no dejan descansar al menos?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Cuando terminen las preliminares lo sabrás joven- respondió el Hokage que se encontraba presente.

Los participantes subieron a unos balcones destinados para esperar mientras se daban los enfrentamientos en el piso inferior, un espacio amplio que hacia las de arena de batalla, en donde destacaban una estatua que simulaba unas manos formando un sello al fondo del recinto.

En una pantalla en la parte superior de la estructura anterior empezaron a barajarse varios nombres donde salieron los participantes del primer enfrentamiento.

{Tenten vs Yoroi}

La chica se lanzo con gracia a la arena mientras su oponente, se desplaza al fondo con las escaleras.

En medio de un ataque de tos el examinador, Hayate Gekko anuncio las reglas del encuentro y dio comienzo a la batalla entre los shinobi.

Inmediatamente el hombre de morado se lanzo sobre la chica con la mano cubierta de chakra, cosa inmediatamente notada por ella, por lo que esquiva con facilidad el golpe. Acto seguido la chica saco unas shuriken que lanzo contra Yoroi directamente a sus piernas, inmovilizándolo. Una vez cayo ella puso un kunai en su cuello y pidió gentilmente que se rindiera, cosa que este se ve en la obligación de hacer bastante molesto.

-UUUUUUUU ESO HA SIDO MARAVILLOSO TENTEN, ERES LA MEJOR-exclamo Rock Lee desde el balcón.

-LA JUVENTUD SE MANIFIESTA CON FUERZA EN LA JUVENIL TENTEN- le sigue su sensei Maito Gai. La chica solo lamentaba no saber Doton para que la tierra le tragase por el espectáculo de sus compañeros.

-Ese sujeto tuvo la peor oponente posible. No solo por el hecho de que carecer de una defensa contra los ataques a distancia, sino porque su estilo de taijutsu es patético frente al mío- dijo Neji en una mezcla de felicitaciones y egocentrismo.

{Ino vs Shinji}

-HEY TENGAN PIEDAD CON LA CHICA, SEGURAMENTE VA A HACER ALGO QUE LAMENTAREMOS- empezo a gritar Kakashi pegándose de la baranda del balcón mientras todos ven con duda la escena.

-(Coug cough) No se qué clase de truco tratan de hacer, pero los encuentros no puede ser cambiados- le contesto Hayate. - Que los participantes bajen a la arena.

Hatake entonces detuvo a su alumno que iba en dirección a las escaleras. –Mira mocoso, nada de hacer algo peligroso que pueda marcar de por vida a esa chica.

-Me ofende. ¿Como usted creo que yo pudiera lastimar a alguien inocente?

-¿Estas insinuando que nosotros somos culpables de algo?-preguntaron los compañeros de Shinji.

-Para nada. Entonces será mejor que use mis técnicas más letales.

-No te quieras pasar de listo- dijo Kakashi zarandeándolo.

-Escúchame, Ino era mi amiga y dejamos de serlo por una razón que ahora me doy cuenta fue bastante tonta.

-¿Cuál?- pregunta Sasuke.

-Tu- le respondió la chica sin pelos en la lengua, rompiendo un poco del orgullo del Uchiha. –El punto es que no voy a permitir que le hagas algo malo.

[Con Ino y su equipo]

-No sería mejor rindieras y ya, no es como si tuvieras algo que demostrar- dijo Asuma bastante nervioso.

-¿EH? ¿Cómo me va pedir semejante estupidez, sensei? – dijo Ino furiosa. –No voy a permitir que alguien me derrote- dijo ella con llamas en los ojos.

- _Ya veo, ha madurado_ \- pensó el jounin.

-Además como voy a dejar pasar una oportunidad de que Sasuke-kun aprecie mi belleza- dijo la chica ahora posando. Su sensei entonces se retracta de su conclusión.

-¿Estás segura, Ino? Apenas logramos pasar la segunda fase por tu inconveniente-dijo Shikamaru.

-Ni se te ocurra hablar de ello- le reclamo la chica.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Asuma.

-No sé porque, pero ella de repente agarro un profundo miedo a la oscuridad y lloraba cada vez que veía un mísero insecto- comento Choji.

-Ya verás cómo te pondré en una dieta de agua y sal, idiota- dijo la chica bajando a la arena. Asuma inocentemente saco la tarjeta que le había dado Hatake.

[En la arena]

Hayate vio a los participantes y luego de su acostumbrado ataque de tos, dio comienzo al combate.

-Esto es un combate en donde tú pierdes en cualquier caso. Ríndete y no tendrás secuelas de tu derrota- dijo Shinji señalando a la chica.

-No te burles de mí, a veras el poder de la técnica que enorgullece al clan Yamanaka- dijo Ino poniendo sus manos en dirección al muchacho.

-Sellaste tu fin- dijo el Shinji corriendo hacia ella.

-Jutsu Transferencia de Mentes-dijo Ino para lanzar una oleada de chakra a su oponente.

Inesperadamente la rubio de repente apareció en lo que parecía una celda con una pantalla gigante frente a ella.

-Hola, Ino Yamanaka. Quiero que juguemos un inocente juego- dijo una voz que salió de la nada.

-No, no dejare que esto pase de nuevo-dijo juntando su manos. - Liberar.

-No puedes renunciar, primero este juego debe acabar.

Una enorme fuerza sento a la chica en una silla de la que no se podía levantar, el televisor se encendio y un control de una videoconsola apareció en las manos de la joven que grita perplejo al ver el intro del juego.

-Magen: Cho Aniki. Kohoha Version\- dijo Shinji mientras encerraba a la chica en un potente Genjutsu, que hizo que ella cayera inconsciente.

Viendo que la chica no se iba a levantar, Hayate declaro como ganador del encuentro al pelimorado para que acto seguido este recibiera un golpe de Sakura.

–¿A qué se debe eso?-exclamo Shinji.

-No lo sé, pero estoy segura que hiciste algo que lamentaremos- el chico entonces es obligado a subir a su oponente caído al palco, a esperar que despertara.

{Gaara vs Zaku}

No había terminado de aparecer el nombre del pelirrojo, cuando este ya había bajado a la arena por medio de un Shushin de arena

-Zaku, ten cuidado ese chico no es normal- le advirtió Dosu.

-No te preocupes, no tendré ningún problema – dijo el chico de pelo parado bajando a la arena.

- _Se que quieres demostrar lo útil que eres, pero aquí no tiene caso-_ pensó el vendando.

-Tu muerte comprobara mi existencia- dijo Gaara a su oponente.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- le respondió el pelinegro.

El corcho de la calabaza del ninja de Suna salió disparado mientras una masa de arena se abalanzaba sobre Zaku, que logro escapar a duras penas del primer golpe.

[En el palco]

-No. No creo que soporte ver a ese tipo pelear de nuevo- dijo Kiba bastante nervioso temblando como su perro. Hinata estaba en un peor estado.

-Es como si moviera la arena con su mente- dijo Shinji viendo como la arena atacaba sin que su usuario se moviera un centímetro.

-Toda la arena está impregnada de un potente chakra- dijo Neji.

-Eso y un nauseabundo olor a sangre- agrego Kakashi.

[En la arena]

Zaku vio con terror como la arena había llegado a los agujeros de sus manos, evitando que siquiera pudiera intentar usar su ataque característico.

-No quiero más ruidoso- dijo Gaara mientras hizo que la arena rodeara al genin de Oto. –Sarcófago de Arena.

Viendo como es levitado si oportunidad de hacerse nada, Zako intento gritar su redención pero la arena tapo su boca.

–Entierro de Arena-exclamo el pelirrojo para que el ninja de Oto fuera hecho pedazos.

[En el palco]

-A los participantes se le sugiere evitar los trozos de Zaku dispersos en la arena. Si alguien tiene un jutsu Suiton, haga el favor de limpiar este desastre- anuncio Shinji como si fuera el presentador de un macabro evento, mientras el resto de los presentes vio con horror la acción del genin de Suna.

- _Como alguien puede matar tan a sangre fría-_ pensó Naruto al ver lo que hizo el chico.

- _ **De hecho, es bastante sencillo. Más bien me sorprende que tú no lo hagas. Son bastante iguales.**_

 _ **-**_ _¿Kyubi? ¿Puedes hablarme sin que este frente a ti?_

 _ **-Sí, se debe a la conexión que establecí contigo, aunque tengo muy mala recepción por culpa de esa maldita serpiente.**_

 _ **-**_ _¿Y a qué te referías con lo de somos iguales?_

 _-_ _ **Ya sabes la respuesta, recuerda el ha sufrido lo mismo que tu. El es un…**_

 _ **-**_ _Jinchuriki-_

 _-_ _ **Las ojeras comprueban que se trata del Ichibi, débil frente a mí, pero seguramente te aplastaría sin dificultad si no tienes cuidado.**_

Luego de una cuidadosa limpieza y que los demás participantes se recuperaran psicológicamente siguió el próximo combate.

{Choji vs Akado}

Solo con la promesa de Asuma de llevarlo a un barbecue, se logro que el atemorizado Choji bajara a la arena, en donde el encuentro tuvo raro y perturbador desenlace.

Akado usando su chakra desencajo su articulación y rápidamente amarro al asustado Akimichi que en un desesperado intento uso la técnica de su clan. El Baika no Jutsu (Jutsu Multi Tamaño).

Para la suerte del genin del equipo de Kabuto, el chico ejecuto mal la técnica y solo creció la mitad de lo que suponía que lo hiciera, pues de lo contrario hubiera sido despedazado por la fuerza causada por el espontaneo crecimiento del chico come papas. El cual subió sin hambre por el malestar de hacer que su oponente quedara imposibilitado para seguir siendo shinobi.

{Sakura vs Dosu}

Una vez que el encuentro empezó, Sakura lanzo varios shuriken contra el vendado que bloqueo los proyectiles con el aparato de su brazo. Acto seguido la chica atrapo al hombre con el Magen: Cuerpo en Llamas, con que le causo un enorme estrés mental a hombre que luchaba por disipar el Genjutsu.

[En el palco]

-Así que tu alumna usa ilusiones, me sorprendes Kakashi. No pensé que trabajaras de esa forma con tus alumnos- dijo Kurenai

-Ha sido un trabajo de equipo. Ella ha puesto mucho de su parte y sus compañeros la han apoyado a crecer-contesto Kakashi.

-¿Qué clase apoyo?- pregunta Shikamaru. -Me figuraba que Sakura estaría en peor condición que Ino por ponerla en el mismo equipo que Sasuke.

-Solo digamos que fue una pequeña prueba de valor- dijo Shinji. Llamando la atención de los presentes

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Aun cuando tenían los conocimientos para el mundo shinobi, a mi equipo le hacía falta la correcta experiencia de campo. Por lo menos de donde vengo, preparan a los niños de 7 años, lazándolos en medio de bosque o a una cueva llena de bestias para que desarrollen el valor que necesitan para enfrentar la vida.

-¿Esa era la razón de tu ridículo entrenamiento?- pregunto Naruto.

-Sí, considéralo una versión suave de lo que tendrías que enfrentar en verdad.

-Eso suena barbárico, exponer uno a niños a semejante peligro. ¿Cómo fue que la pasaste?- pregunto la Yuhi

-De hecho, yo no la hice. Me oculte bajo la cama hasta que me prometieran que no tendría que hacerlo- dijo haciendo que los presentes se cayeran de espaldas y Naruto junto Sasuke juraran matarlo.

-Dime- dijo preocupado Asuma. – ¿Hiciste algo así como mi alumna?

-Más o menos. Le mostré uno de los horrores más grandes que he presenciado. Si tiene una mente tan fuerte como afirman tener los de su clan, esto ayudara a que muestre su verdadero potencial- dijo preocupando a los presentes.

[En la arena]

Dosu logro quitarse el Genjutsu disparándose asimismo con su aparato, mientras tanto Sakura se le acerca y empieza a golpearlo con un combo de Taijutsu.

-Tonta, solo necesitaba que estuvieras a mi alcance- entonces lanzo un golpe que el bloqueado por la chica con un antebrazo. –Taladro de Vibración de Eco- una onda supersónica golpeo a la chica haciendo que sintiera mucho dolor y perdiera el equilibrio por el daño en su oído. –Es tu fin- dijo Sosu mientras apunta de nuevo su brazo a Sakura para rematarla.

La chica respondió tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-TODO EL MUNDO CUBRASE- grito Kakashi mientras se tapaba los oídos y se pega a la pared como lo hace el resto de sus alumnos.

-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- la pelirrosa emitió un grito mucho más potente que el ataque que usaba Dosu. Toda la arena se estremecio mientras la pantalla de la misma se agrietaba.

El Kinuta cayó en suelo completamente inconsciente con los oídos sangrando pensando que rayos estaba mal con Konoha

[En el palco]

-LA JUVENTUD BRILLA CON INTENSIDAD EN SAKURA-CHAN-dijo Lee.

-POR KAMISAMA. ¿KAKASHI EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO AL ENSEÑARLE ESO A TU ALUMNA?- exclamo Kurenai.

-NO GRITES- le respondió el peliplata. –NO HA SIDO MI CULPA, EL QUE LO HIZO FUE AQUEL MOCOSO.

-¿QUE? NO PUEDO ESCUCHAR NADA- dijo Asuma que por poco se trago su cigarro.

-TE DIJE QUE ERA UNA ESTUPIDA IDEA, ENSEÑARLE A SAKURA COMO CONCERTRAR CHAKRA EN SUS CUERDAS VOCALES- exclamo Sasuke.

-PARECIA UNA BUENA IDEA CUANDO ESTABA EN MI CABEZA- se defendió Shinji.

-QUE PROBLEMÁTICO- dijo Shikamaru viendo que alguien le gano a su madre en términos de gritos.

-RUIDO, ESE MOLESTO RUIDO- los hermanos de Gaara y su sensei, hacían lo imposible para que el chico no saltara a hacer una masacre en el lugar.

- _No lo entiendo. Se supone que tenemos técnicas muy innovadoras para el mundo shinobi y de todas formas son aplastadas una tras otra-_ pensó Kin, la kunoichi restante de Oto.

{Kabuto vs Kiba}

-Yo me retiro- dijo el chico de lentes. –De repente no me siento muy bien- lo cual no era una mentira entre el daño a sus lentes, que casi hacen que pierda un ojo, y el de sus oídos, el chico tendría que tratarse antes de pelear.

-Que mal, así no podrán ver lo maravilloso que soy – dijo confiado el Inuzuka, a lo que su perro le ladro. –Ya sé que a ti tampoco te gusto ese grito y no estás en condiciones de pelear, pero déjame disfrutar un poco de nuestra suerte.

{Sasuke vs Temari}

-¿Quién iba a pensar que nos íbamos a encontrar frente a frente mocoso?- dijo la kunoichi de Suna parada frente al chico.

-¿Mocoso? Creo que tengo que ir al oculista, no había notado todas la arrugas en tu rostro- dijo el chico, mientras una serie de venas salieron en la cara de Temari.

Cualquier estrategia de la chica de Suna se fue al retrete cuando en un ataque de rabia uso su abanico. – Futon: Jutsu Espirales Guadaña **-** dijo ella mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de aire con forma de media luna contra el Uchiha, la cual que destroza el suelo en donde él ya no se encontraba.

El pelinegro ya se había ubicado encima de la chica apuntándole con su espada, por lo que ella con rapidez retrajo su abanico para bloquear la hoja. Sasuke entonces uso la gravedad a su favor para empujar a la chica con su caída.

El choque entre las armas generara varias chispas evidenciando la fuerza de ambos contendientes.

Los shinobi también demostraron una gran habilidad. Sasuke moviéndose a una gran velocidad para aturdir a su oponente y Temari al poder usar su enorme abanico para defenderse de los tajos del Uchiha. Sin embargo esa no era un arma para ser usada en esas condiciones, por lo tanto la genin empezaba a sufrir fatiga. Sintiéndose tonta por caer en las provocaciones del chico, puso mayor fuerza en uno de los bloqueos para poder apartar a chico a varios metros de ella.

-Pagaras por tu descaro. Futon: Jutsu Grandes Espirales Guadaña- entonces una oleada de viento fue disparada con aun mayor fuerza que en el anterior ataque, haciendo que los presentes en la habitación tuvieran que sujetarse con fuerza de lo que pudieran.

-Katon: Gran Llamarada\- Sasuke genero de su boca una gran masa de fuego que se condenso en un kanji dai (大) y que viajo a toda velocidad contra el ataque de la kunoichi de Suna.

El choque de los jutsu provoco que la temperatura de la sala subiera dramáticamente, en donde ambos shinobi peleaban por hacer que sus técnicas ganaran. Para los jounin era obvio cual iba a hacerlo, pero la forma en que lo hizo les dejo boca abiertos.

En vez de limitarse a crecer, el jutsu Katon de Sasuke empezó a tomar una coloración azul, mientras el ataque de Temari cedía. La cual viendo lo que le esperaba, clavo su abanico en suelo a modo de escudo para protegerse de la explosión que hizo retumbar la arena.

[En el palco]

-¿Que ha sido eso?- pregunto Asuma a ver semejante jutsu.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando un shinobi que maneja muy bien el Katon se dedica a trabajar en su sus técnicas antes de buscar cosas que no se adaptan a su estilo- le contesto Shinji.

-No lo pillo. He visto en muchas ocasiones lo que pasa cuando combinas Futon y Katon, pero aquello no lo había visto nunca.

-Es a causa del Sharingan. Debido a nuestro entrenamiento, hemos descubierto que se puede detectar con mayor facilidad las diferentes naturalezas elementales con dicho doujutsu. Esto nos permite, entre otras, adaptar el flujo de nuestra técnicas a los ataques enemigos.

-Ya veo. Eso elimina uno de los mayores inconvenientes de los jutsus Katon- entiendo Sarutobi.

-¿A qué se refiere, sensei?- pregunto el Akimichi a su cargo.

-El Katon es una naturaleza bastante poderosa, pero algo inflexible. Al momento de chocar alguna técnica, todo se resume a poder bruto, pero si puede adatar tu técnica en medio de un ataque puedes incluso superar a cualquier elemento sin importar las fortalezas o debilidades.

-Exacto.

-Sorprendente- dijo Tenten. –Aunque no pensaba que él fuera tan grosero, mira que llamar a una chica de esa forma- dijo ellla inflando los cachetes.

-Estoy bastante seguro que lo hizo como parte de su estrategia- dijo Kakashi.

-Se que un shinobi no debe ser provocado con tanta facilidad. Pero aun así…- replico ella.

-Si te has fijado como se apellida Sasuke. Nuestro clan se especializa también en armas y entre ellas están los abanicos, aunque un modelo muy diferente al de Suna- dijo Shinji.

-Si bien la chica tiene la fuerza necesaria para manipularlo, las piezas de acero reducen mucho la maniobrabilidad, aun cuando proporciones defensa- respondió Kakashi. -Sasuke ha entrenado conmigo para pelear con oponente con arma de dimensiones similares. Si hace le añades el hecho de que advino la debilidad de su oponente con solo ver el tipo de arma, tienes que la una pelea era muy fácil para él.

[En la arena]

Brasas y metal fundido fueron lo único que quedo del abanico de Temari, que al verse sin arma, no tuvo otra opción más que rendirse. Molesta subió a juntarse con su equipo.

 _-¿Cómo es posible? Mi arma era resistente a las llamas, pero incluso el metal se ha doblado por el calor_ \- pensó Temari derrotada viendo los restos de su arma que había quedado en la arena.

-No te preocupes, traje un repuesto por si algo así sucedía- le dijo su hermano Kankuro.

-Cállate, eso no cambia el hecho de perdí- dijo ella con enojo.

-Yo me encargare de ganar, no deben quedar oponentes peligrosos.

{Kankuro vs Naruto}

-Gaara traía arena y Temari un abanico. ¿Qué es lo que tú llevas en la espalda?- pregunto el rubio.

-¿Qué clase de estúpido crees que soy? Un shinobi debe ser mantener en secreto sus técnicas y su presencia. La pregunta es ¿Cómo es que rayos usas esas ropas naranjas?

[En el balcón]

-Sí, ¿cómo es que aun dejan usar a Naruto esa atuendo?- dijo Shikamaru.

-Alguien tiene que hacer de señuelo- respondió el equipo 7 al unisonó.

- _¡Que crueles!_ -pensaron los que escucharon la respuesta.

[En la arena]

-Déjame adivinar, tomando en cuenta que este maquillado, supongo que eso debe ser una muñeca- dijo Naruto.

-….. ¡QUE NO ES MAQUILLAJE! ¡ES PINTURA DE GUERRA!- exclamo exaltado el chico vestido de negro, pero viendo que iba a caer en lo mismo que su hermana, evito lanzarse a lo tonto.

Naruto en cambio si preparo su ataque creando cinco Kage Bushin, con los que se lanzo contra Kankuro el cual deja el paquete de su espalda en el suelo, para tomar un kunai y encarar a los clones que sin ningún problema golpean repetidas veces al genin de Suna.

- _No puede ser tan fácil_ \- pensó el original, para cancelar su ofensiva y retirarse, justo antes de que del cuerpo de Kankuro salieran una cuchillas que destruyen a los clones.

-¿Quién lo diría? No eres tan idiota- comento Kankuro saliendo de las vendas del paquete, del otro cuerpo entonces termina de salir una figura de madera que resulta ser una marioneta de 3 ojos.

-Te lo dije. Una muñeca y de las feas- dijo el rubio asintiendo con los brazos cruzados. De repente Kankuro no lamentaba lo que le ocurriría a la aldea.

-Ya verás, renacuajo. Karasu deshazte de esa molestia- dijo manipulando con los hilos a su marioneta, con lo que hizo que este empezara a disparar senbon por la boca. Los cuales son esquivados por el chico en una rápida maniobra.

Haciendo ahora diez clones, Naruto fue contra el marionetista que no permitio que el rubio siguiera su avance, desarmando a Karasu y golpeando a la replicas con las cuchillas que salieron de los brazos y piernas de la marioneta.

-Rayos, esto me está agotando más que de costumbre- penso el Uzumaki.

- _ **Es por el sello de la serpiente, tienes que ver como quitártelo-**_ le dijo su inquilino.

- _Supongo que entonces es mejor terminar esta pelea de un golpe_ \- Naruto creó dos Kage Bushin que se ponen a su lado y que empiezan a acumular aire en sus pulmones.

[En el palco]

-Yo creo que sería una buena idea que nos cubramos- dijo Shinji mientras se agachaba. Cosa que decide hacer todo el mundo en vista de las últimas cosas que había hecho el equipo 7.

[En la arena]

Los clones lanzaron dos Futon: Ráfaga de Aire y el original uso Katon: Flujo de Llamas, el cual crea una línea de fuego que iba como un haz cadente. Ambos ataques son dirigidos contra Karasu a la vez que Naruto recitaba el nombre de su técnica. –Ninpo: Combo Explosivo Uzumaki.

El resultado de dicha combinación fue que la marioneta fuera completamente despedazada y con ello, todos los objetos punzocortantes en su interior se convirtieron en una metralla que salió despedía en todas la direcciones incluido hacia el público. Donde por las habilidades de cada uno el único herido fue la pantalla del salón, que estaba sufriendo un autentico castigo.

Al bajar el humo de la detonación, se logro observar como Kankuro estaba clavado en una pared con varias quemaduras y cortes. Hayate no tuvo que meditar mucho para declarar como ganador a Naruto.

[En el palco]

-¿Es siquiera necesario que pregunte?- dijo Asuma.

-El chico pone tanto chakra en sus técnicas, que de alguna forma cambia sus propiedades. El Futon que usa tiene tanto oxigeno, que vuelve a sus técnicas sumamente inflamables, donde el chakra es otro catalizador más para crear explosiones como esas.

Mientras el Uzumaki se disponía a la arena sucedió algo que muchos estaban esperando preocupados. El despertar de Ino.

-Rayos, siento como si cabeza fuera a estallar- dijo la rubia levantándose.

-¿Estás bien, Ino?-pregunto su sensei.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Dinos que te hizo ver ese idiota. Lo que haya sido recuerda que solo era ilusión, nada era real- le dijo Sakura.

-¿De qué hablas frente de marquesina? Yo ya he visto la luz y ya sé cómo debe ser el orden natural las cosas- dijo ella levantándose y yendo hacia Sasuke, que se mantiene en lugar prestando atención a lo que le diría la Yamanaka.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo ella en una tímida actitud. –Tú… ¿Tú podrías…..?¿Tú podrías besar a Naruto de nuevo? -En un desorden de emociones el Uchiha se desvaneció y cayó en el suelo.

El Uzumaki sentía como le estaba dando ataque cardiaco, mientras el Kyubi se estaba muriendo de la risa en su interior.

Todos los presentes sintieron como les había atravesado un rayo, ante tal declaración, incluido Shinji, que había quedado completamente en shock. Asuma ahora si se había tragado su cigarrillo con toda seguridad. Hinata siguió a Sasuke en el desmayo y los varones tomaran cierta distancia del pelimorado.

-ACASO TE VOLVISTE TE LOCA. ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE SUGERIR ESO?- le dijo Sakura dándole cachetadas a la rubia para que reaccionara, pues esta se había puesto a babear en unas aparentes fantasías.

-Es que si te pones a pensarlo se ven tan bien como pareja- dijo la chica con una línea de sangre en su nariz.

-DE NINGUNA FORMA- grito la pelirrosa que estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-Que problemático, que problemático- dijo Shikamaru en un trance por la actitud de su amiga.

-Además imagínate lo genial que se verían Kakashi y Asuma como pareja- dijo Ino mientras los genin imaginaban eso con horror.

- _What the F***. Oh S***. No tome en consideración que una chica pudiera reaccionar distinto a ese juego de mierda. Oh dioses. Qué el mundo shinobi me perdone, he creado una Fujoshi_ \- pensó Shinji mientras sudaba a montones.

-IDIOTA, ¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A ESA POBRE CHICA?- exclamo Kakashi destapando su Sharingan y sacando la Kubikiribocho para destazar a su alumno.

-Mi padre entenderá mi decisión, no puedo dejarte con vida- dijo Asuma activando sus cuchillas de chakra.

-Ustedes deténganse. No pueden lastimar a un genin por una tontería como esa- dijo Kurenai interponiéndose entre los dos con un hilo de sangre bajando de su nariz.

-TU TAMBIEN ERES UNA PERVETIDA- le reclamaron sus compañeros.

-No sé qué decir de esta demostración de juventud- dijo Gai.

-¿Cómo rayos va a decir eso cuando te la pasas haciendo escenas raras con Lee?- le reclamo Tenten, mientras la rubia se le acerca por la espalda.

-¿Qué dices Tenten? No te gustaría ver a Neji con Lee- dijo Ino en un susurro.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAA. DE NINGUNA FORMA- grito la kunoichi mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

Entre la intención de matar que despedía naturalmente Gaara y la de Konoha, Shinji escogió al chico de kanji "amor" en su frente, por lo que observo el resto de los encuentros del otro lado de la sala.

{Shino vs Lee}

Nadie dudaba que el Aburame podía dar una buena pelea, pero la brutal fuerza y velocidad de Lee no le dieron tiempo ni de responder, un Remolino de la Hoja fue suficiente para dejar sin un pase a las finales al de antojos negros.

{Kin vs Shikamaru}

A pesar de la pereza del Nara, dio una digna demostración de como el terreno es un aliado del shinobi. Al sorprender a kunoichi con el uso del Jutsu Posesión de Sombras a través de los hilos que había lanzado la chica a través de uno senbon. Con ello los de Oto quedaron completamente fuera de los exámenes chunin.

{Neji vs Hinata}

Llamar combate a lo que paso, sería una mentira muy grande. Pareció más una ejecución pública. El Juken de Neji era de por lejos mucho más poderoso y letal que el que usaba Hinata. La pelea transcurrió en medio de una serie de comentarios donde el chico demostraba todo el odio que tenia hacia la tímida chica que apenas se defendían de las acusaciones. Todo eso junto a un discurso sobre el destino con el que nacen las personas y un dialogo que seguramente estaban destrozando el ya de por si bajo autoestima de la chica.

El equipo 7 miraba con rabia, sin poder hacer nada como la chica era derrotada de forma aplastante. Todo mientras el sello maldito que tenía el Uchiha mayor amenazaba con activarse, cosa que fue notada fue Gaara, que hizo que ansiara un combate contra dicho chico.

Aun cuando la chica apenas podía estar de pie, mantenía su inocente sonrisa y le dice a su primo que a pesar de todo, ella no podía estar molesta con él.

Lo que tuviera Neji por cerebro malinterpretó tal comentario y furioso fue a fulminar a la chica, pero los jounin lo detuvieron antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

Pero el daño estaba hecho, bajo los fuertes trauma internos, el corazón de la kunoichi colapso junto a ella. Antes de que su sensei pudiera atenderla Shinji apareció con gran velocidad sobre la chica.

-ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA BROMAS, HAZTE UN LADO- grito con desesperación Kurenai.

El chico no se inmuto y retiro el suéter de la Hyuga, para acceder poder a su pecho, al mismo tiempo que le revisaba el pulso de la chica. Poniendo una carga mínima de electricidad en su palma empezó a realizar reanimación cardiaca a la chica por medio de varios choques, que lograron recomponer su pulso. Hecho esto Shinji tomo a Hinata y le hizo un gesto a la Yuhi para indicarle que había que llevar a Hinata a la enfermería.

-Maldición, todo ha sido muy rápido, ¿Cómo se encontrara Hinata?- dijo Kiba viendo lo que le paso a su compañera.

-Tranquilo. Shinji puede ser muy raro la mayoría de las veces, pero cuando se pone serio, puede sorprenderte para bien- dice Kakashi al chico del equipo 8.

-Solo es un idiota- dijo Neji llamando la atención de los presentes. –El solo es un tonto que anda mostrando sus habilidades cuando no debe, desperdicio cualquier ventaja que tuviera solo para salvar a una inútil.

-¿COMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR ASI DE ELLA?- grito Naruto.

-Aquellos que no tienen talento solo merecen ser ignorados. Cualquier atención a ellos es mera lastima hacia su patética existencia- dijo Neji ahora ganándose una mirada de odio del Sharingan presente entre los genin.

-Estas fanfarroneando mucho- dijo Gaara en una oración coherente para la sorpresa de muchos. –Estoy bastante seguro de que si ese Uchiha no se hubiera preferido salvar a la chica, iba matarte en ese mismo instante- dijo para reír maniáticamente. _–Shinji Uchiha, tu probaras mi existencia con tu muerte._

-Atención- Hiruzen entonces hizo presencia en la arena. - Habiendo concluido la ronda preliminar, les explicare en qué consistirá la siguiente y última parte de su examen chunin.

Todos los genin se pusieron en fila y les son entregados unos números.

-Para la tercera etapa, será llevado a cabo un torneo entre los finalistas de esta fase. En donde demostraran sus habilidades ante un jurado. Entenderán que a diferencia de esta fase, los encuentros se llevaran a cabo delante de un público que incluye a diplomáticos y otras personas de alta importancia, por ello era necesario reducir en lo posible los encuentros que se llevaran a cabo. Sin embargo, aun viendo este número de participantes me enorgullece presenciar el talento que ha emergido últimamente- el Hokage entonces le da la palabra a Hayate.

-(Cough cough) Ahora anunciare la batallas que se llevaran a cabo. Recuerden bien a sus contrincantes, no repetiré dos veces esta información.

{Neji vs Shinji}

{Choji vs Kiba}

{Sakura vs Tenten}

{Sasuke vs Gaara}

{Lee vs Naruto}

{Shikamaru vs el ganador de la última pelea}

- _Allá arriba, no quieren a Neji-_ pensó Kakashi.

-Acepto esta competición, Kakashi- dijo Gai poniendo la mano en el hombro de su rival.

-¿Disculpa?

-Solo mira los encuentros. Será tu equipo contra el mío, tal como lo dicta la juventud.

 _-¿Porque a mí?-_ penso el peliplata.

-Eso será todo por ahora, nos vemos dentro de un mes- dijo el Sarutobi.

-¿A que se debe todo ese tiempo? -pregunto Tenten.

-Muchos ya han mostrado sus habilidades, este tiempo extra le ayudara a pulir y preparar nuevas estrategias.

-YA ESCUCHARON EQUIPO ES HORA DE ENTRENAR- grito Maito Gai.


	9. 8 Preparación para los exámenes

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Preparación para los exámenes**

[Días después de las preliminares]

-¿¡COMO QUE NO ENTRENAREMOS JUNTOS!?- dijo un algo afligido Naruto, mientras todo el equipo 7 se encuentra reunido en su campo de entrenamiento.

-Lo siento. Pero creo que es lo correcto si es queremos desarrollar como se debe nuestras habilidades- le contesto Shinji.

-El tiene razón, Naruto. Lo mejor es que tengan un entrenamiento por separado, tomando en cuenta que es posible que se encuentren en un algún combate, es una razón más para que lo hagan de esa forma-agrego Kakashi.

-Igual es fastidio- replico el rubio.

-¿Y exactamente como lo haremos?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Dado que no soy omnipresente, les he buscado algo de ayuda para que entren sus habilidades- les explico el jounin.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto la Haruno.

-Yo entrenare con Sasuke. Sakura hallara a su sensei en la tienda de dangos y Naruto, el tuyo te esperara en las aguas termales.

-Por mí no se preocupen, yo entrenare por mi cuenta- dijo Shinji para abandonar el lugar en un rápido flash.

-¿Shinji se encuentra bien?- pregunto Sakura viendo la actitud de su compañero.

-Debe seguir molesto por lo de la segunda fase. Dale algo de tiempo y veras que se tranquiliza.

-¿Y es seguro que lo dejemos solo?

-Le dejaría unos de mis perros, pero a ninguno le gusta estar a su lado- dijo el jounin.

-De acuerdo- Sakura y Naruto entonces empiezan a retirarse del lugar.

-Esperen un momento. Se me olvidaba decirles un pequeño detalle sobre el examen.

-¿Una regla especial?- pregunto Naruto

-No, es más bien sobre los resultados.

-No me diga que si perdemos nos devolverán a la academia- dijo molesta Sakura.

-Es peor. Si al menos dos de ustedes pierden contra los alumnos de Gai. Tendrán que llevar uno sus trajes verdes por un mes- todos genin pegaron la mandíbula del suelo.

-¡QUE! ¿De dónde salió ese estúpido castigo?- dijeron los tres genin al mismo tiempo.

-Es una apuesta a la que me vi obligado aceptar- dijo el jounin tratando de ocultar su rostro detrás de uno de sus libros.

-Como me diga que es a causa de uno de sus cochinos libros, lo mato- dijo la chica enojada.

-De hecho, es para su propio beneficio. Maito Gai es el más grande experto en Taijutsu de la aldea, por ello si ustedes ganan, el les dará un entrenamiento.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿acaso él es ese tipo que corre sobre sus manos, alrededor de la aldea, a las 3 de la mañana gritando consignas sobre la juventud?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Sí, estoy bastante seguro de se trataba de él.

-Por donde lo veas es una situación de perder o perder- dijo Naruto con el ánimo bajo.

[Al mediodía, en las calles de Konoha]

- _Esto es un fastidio_ \- pensó Sakura mientras caminaba hacia el destino indicado por su sensei. - _Me hubiera gustado entrenar con Kurenai-sensei, escuche que es la mejor experta en Genjutsu en la aldea, pero supongo que tendré que conformarme con quien sea que me haya dejado Kakashi_ \- la chica iba perdida en sus pensamientos en donde sin darse cuenta dio con la entrada de la floristería Yamanaka en donde se escuchaban los sollozos de un hombre. Suponiendo la razón, Sakura ingreso en la tienda encontrándose con una lamentable escena.

-Cálmate de una vez, Inoichi. No podemos entender nada de lo que nos trata de decir- le dijo Shikaku, que se encontraba frente a su compañero que tomaba temblando una taza de té.

-De ninguna forma me puedo calmar, no después de lo que le sucedió a mi princesa- dijo el rubio tratando de darle sorbo a la bebida.

-¿Pero no sería más fácil que explicaras que sucedió? Choji y Shikamaru se mostraban esquivos a hablar del tema- dijo Choza.

-No es algo que pueda explicarlo con palabras- le replico el rubio.

-Buenas tardes, Yamanaka-san ¿Sucede algo con Ino?- por supuesto que sucedía algo con ella, pero Sakura quería bloquear y olvidar las sugerencias que había hecho la chica.

-¡Sakura! Es una alegría verte. Tal vez tú puedas explicarme que le sucede a mi princesa. Ha estado rara desde los exámenes. De repente cambio su guardarropa a uno menos revelador, cosa de lo que no me quejo, pero me resulto extraño. Pero lo otro me dejo completamente fuera de sí, decoro su cuarto de una forma que hizo que mi esposa se desmayara al verlo.

-Recuerda que ella está en esa etapa, no creo que unas cuantas fotos de chicos sean tan malas- dijo inocentemente Shikaku.

-¡TU NO LO ENTIEDES!

-¿No sería mejor que fuéramos a verlo y así nos demos una idea de que sucede?- dijo Choza

-Háganlo a su riesgo.

-Yo prefiero esperar aquí- dijo Sakura, mientras ve como los dos hombres subieron las escaleras que iban a la parte residencial de la tienda. Pasaron unos minutos y bajaron los mismos shinobi, pero ahora completamente pálidos, lo cuales sin decir ni una palabra, simplemente se retiraron de la tienda.

 _-¿Qué rayos hiciste Shinji?_

 _-_ Me preocupaba el hecho de que se interesara tanto en los chicos, pero esto…. esto es algo totalmente distinto.

Mientras el jounin se encontraba a un paso de un colapso mental, Sakura se armo de valor y fue hasta la habitación de Ino para salir de dudas, de otra forma no sabría cómo enfrentar el problema y tratar de reparar el daño en su amiga. Respiro hondo y giro la manija de la puerta a lugar.

La chica repetidas veces intento de usar el comando liberar para salir de aquel lugar que parecía un diabólico Genjutsu, pues la escena hacia que quisiera quitarse los ojos. Algo normal para todos habitantes de Konoha que no estaban familiarizados con el fisicoculturismo, por ello las figuras de varios hombres mostrando sus músculos de forma muy sugerente hacían a la chica llorara por dentro. No ayudaba que la Yamanaka le hubiera pegado en sus cabezas, las fotos de los genin y jounin de la aldea para hacer un extraño collage.

Ahogando un grito, la chica bajo las escaleras y gentilmente le dijo al afligido padre. –Borre todo que haya visto Ino en los últimos días, sin dejar el mínimo rastro de nada.

-Usar un jutsu así en una joven como ella seria…..

-Es por el bienestar de ella y Konoha- dijo la pelirrosa abandonando el lugar.

Lamentado el retraso en más de un sentido, la chica por fin dio con la tienda de dangos, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dedicarse a buscar a sensei provisional, un palillo paso volando justo a un lado de su rostro clavándose en la una pared cercana.

-Te estabas tardando pelo de chicle- dijo la mujer que lanzo el proyectil mientras se lleva a la boca otra porción del platillo del local.

-Mi..mitarashi-san- dijo la chica asustada al ver a la examinadora.

-Es Anko-sama para ti, mocosa.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Pensé que era más lista. No es obvio yo seré tu sensei por la próxima semana.

-¿No se supone que es una examinadora? ¿Puede hacer eso?

-Por supuesto, mi labor solo cubría la segunda fase.

-¿Pero porque hace esto?

-Simple, mocosa. Tengo un objetivo y tú eres el medio para conseguirlo.

-…-Haruno solo trago al imaginarse lo que quería la jounin.

-Le daremos una lección al idiota de tu equipo, tiene que pagar todos sus descaros- dijo la mujer mostrando un cara de molestia contra el Uchiha.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Me va a decir que no quieres hacer pagar por las bromas que te ha hecho, Kakashi ya me hablo de todo lo que hace el chico.

-Bueno….- ya chica lo medita pues está segura que será sometida a un entrenamiento bastante fuerte. -Tiene razón, debo hacerme respetar.

-Esa es la actitud, el primer paso de tu entrenamiento es pagar mi cuenta- dijo la mujer mostrando un montaña de platos equiparable a los tazones de ramen de Naruto.

 _-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?-_ penso la pelirrosa.

[En las aguas termales]

-Repíteme que se supone que vinimos a hacer aquí, pervertido de closet.

-¡QUE MI NOMBRE ES EBISU!- le grito el jounin acomodando sus lentes oscuros. –Vamos a practicar con tu control de chakra. Específicamente voy a enseñarte como pararte sobre el agua.

Naruto no dijo nada y se limito a pararse sobre el agua hirviendo sin problemas. –Ya se me ese truco. No tiene algo mejor.

El hombre quedo con la mandíbula desencajada ante el hecho. -¿PERO COMO ES POSIBLE? –dijo el hombre impresionado. –En nuestro último encuentro tu control era más que terrible. ¿Cómo lo mejoraste en tampoco tiempo?

\- Recibí algo de ayuda- dijo el chico.

-Me parece fantástico. Entonces supongo que debería ayudarte con el control de tus técnicas Katon.

-Eso me parece mejor- dijo el chico emocionado de un verdadero entrenamiento, aunque algo llamo su atención. -¿Eh? ¿Qué es aquello?- dice viendo la figura de un hombre subido en un árbol con un telescopio.

-INACEPTABLE- dijo Ebisu la escena. –No permitiré el acto inmoral de espiar.

[Una paliza de sapo y Harem Jutsu después]

-Considerando la situación, lo mejor es tu entrenamiento quede a cargo de Jiraiya-sensei- dijo Ebisu. –El te podrá enseñar mas muchas cosas de las que yo podría.

-Supongo que no tengo problema con ello, mientras me enseñe algo genial- dijo el rubio.

-Eso no lo dudes gaki- dijo el Sannin. –Pero primero vámonos a sitio más amplio.

[Minutos después]

-Lo primero que quiero que hagas es que me muestres las técnicas que sabes. Nada de técnicas básicas como la Sustitución o los Bushin.

-De acuerdo- Naruto entonces uso hizo gala Kage Bunshin y con estos demostró el manejo actual que tiene sobre algunos jutsu de Katon y Futon. -¿Qué te ha parecido?

- _Impresionante. Pensé que iba tener un pésimo control por su inquilino_ \- aunque entonces algo llamo la atención del anciano y era que el chico estaba completamente agotado. -¿Ya estas cansado? Así no vas a poder aguantar mi entrenamiento.

-¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? Ese tipo serpiente me izo algo en el estomago y se acaba mi chakra demasiado rápido.

-¿Serpiente? ¿No me digas que?- Jiraiya le dice al chico que se suba la camisa para confirmar sus sospechas. – _El_ _Sello de los 5 Elementos_ _, no hay duda de que esto es obra de Orochimaru. Tendré que conversar con Hiruzen, pero primero…-_ acumulando chakra en los dedos de una mano el anciano golpea el estomago del rubio. -Desellado De Los 5 Elementos\- dijo para retirar el sello de Naruto.

-Uff mucho mejor, ahora sí que podre pelear en todas condiciones.

-Naruto te molestaría que antes de comenzar tu entrenamiento tuviéramos una pequeña charla en Ichiraku- dijo el Sannin mientras al chico asentía, pues era algo que no podía rechazar así como así.

Jiraiya escucho atentamente todo lo que dijo el rubio mientras disfrutaban de unos paltos de ramen, desde cómo se formo su equipo hasta las misiones que habían tenidos incluyendo con ello los eventos del examen. Explicaba con entusiasmo todo lo que había entrenado y las cosas que quería aprender en futuro, incluyendo el deseo de patearle el trasero a unos cuantos como Neji Hyuga.

-¿Quién lo diría, gaki? Parece que has disfrutado mucho tú tiempo como genin. ¿Estás seguro que quieres ser un chunin? Las responsabilidades con ese nivel son bastante grandes lo más probable es que los miembros de tu equipo tengan que operar por separado, ya que de por si es raro que tenga tantos miembros.

-Yo….yo no sabía eso- dijo Naruto.

-Además tienes que tomar en cuenta que las misiones que tomarían serian mucho más complicadas, llegando al punto en donde tal vez tengas que escoger entre la vida de tus aliados y tu objetivo.

-No hay nada que escoger. Mi objetivo es ser Hokage, pero si eso implica dejar a mis amigos atrás, entonces no vale la pena- dijo el chico mostrando determinación en su rostro.

-¿Les tienes mucho aprecio?

-Más que a nada- afirmo.

- _Se parece mucho a ti, Minato_ \- penso Jiraiya viendo el brillo en los ojos del muchacho.

[Días después, en el campo de entrenamiento 11]

Sasuke se encontraba en punto en donde no sabía qué hacer, ya la primera semana de entrenamiento estaba acabando y ya tenía lista su primera carta de triunfo. Cualquiera estaría orgulloso por haber dominado la técnica original del "Ninja Que Copia", pero el ahora se encontraba analizando como seria su avance en el torneo de la tercera fase y con ello los posibles encuentros que tendría y su abanico completo de técnicas.

Ya se había figurado el porqué Shinji "sugirió" a Kakashi que usara la Kubikiribocho , el Chidori por bueno que fuera tenía grandes inconvenientes. Consumía demasiado Chakra, el uso constante dejaba entumecimiento y con ello dificultad para los sellos para otras técnicas. Si a eso le sumabas la velocidad que se necesitaba para usarla y la previsibilidad de su trayectoria, se tenía que era una técnica incompleta.

El hecho de ver la pelea de Gaara, no ayudaba. No habías visto del todo las habilidades del ninja de Suna, pero estaba seguro de que atacarlo de frente sería un suicidio. El tiempo de carga y el sonido de la técnica dificultaban un acercamiento sorpresa.

-Solo te falto el hecho de que también estaba cubierto de chakra Futon lo que seguramente deterioraría el poder de la técnica al golpearlo- le dijo Kakashi como si la batalla que le tocaba al chico era un chiste.

-¿Es muy tarde para cambiar de sensei? –le contesto Sasuke viendo al peliplata con una mirada bastante fría.

-No te pongas así- le dijo con un aura depresiva. Esos chicos no le tenían el mínimo respeto. –Por cierto parece que tenemos compañía –entonces señalo a unos arbustos.

Instintivamente el chico prepara unos kunai, por lo que el intruso sale nervioso de su escondite revelando a una chica de ojos perlados.

-¿¡Hinata!? ¿Qué haces espiándonos?

-Yo-yo no que-quería espiar. Pe-pero no-no quería inte-te-terumpirlos- dijo la chica apenas dando la cara.

Citando las filosóficas palabras de los varones Nara, Sasuke consideraba a las chicas como problemáticas. No había sido suficiente ponerlo con Naruto, sino que también lo pusieron con alguien que era una de las más latosas de toda la aldea, como lo era Sakura. Todo ese panorama había cambiado luego de la inclusión de Shinji, ya que ahora veía todo el potencial que tenía su compañera. Luego tenía el caso Ino…. no, es mejor no hablar de ese caso.

La Hyuga era el caso atípico en su salón, si nunca se molesto en fijarse mucho en ella, sabía que era la única que no lo andaba persiguiendo, es mas su presencia apenas se notaba. En el tiempo que la vio en los exámenes apenas dijo unas palabras, que ahora estuviera hablándole le impresionaba a la vez que le molestaba por ese constante tartamudeo.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con una mezcla de curiosidad y frialdad.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama, Sasuke- dijo Kakashi intercediendo al ver como la chica se había asustado un poco por las palabras de su alumno. –¿Buscabas a alguien Hinata-san?

-Bu-bueno yo que-queria ver a Naru…-el rostro de la chica toma algo de color. –No, no yo quería saber donde esta Shi- shinji-san.

-Con era eso. Temo decirte que su paradero es un misterio para mí- dijo el jounin empezando viendo a Sasuke como si le estuviera dando la palabra.

El chico hace un bufido y hablo. – No sé donde esta tampoco, dice que tiene que guardar su entrenamiento en secreto.

-Ya veo- la chica entonces se ve decepcionada.

El ambiente se torna apagado unos momentos, por lo que Kakashi rompe la tensión. –Entonces Hinata-san ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Por lo que veo ya te dieron de alta.

-Si-si, los doctores dijeron que solo tenía que tener unos días más de reposo. Yo que-quería agrade-decer a Shinji-san por lo que me dijo mi sensei que hizo.

-Es una pena que no se encuentre, pero estoy seguro que él estará feliz cuando sepa que te encuentras en buen estado.

-Ento-tonces supongo que me retirare.

-Espera un momento. Sasuke te acompañara- dijo Kakashi.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto el pelinegro al ver situación en que lo estamos comprometiendo.

-Ya es muy tarde y lo mejor será que terminemos por hoy. No es prudente que alguien en reposo ande a sola. Mucho menos una dama a estas horas, por lo que se un caballero y acompáñala- dijo el peliplata antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo para no escuchar replica alguna del muchacho.

-Uchiha-san. No-no es necesa-sario que se moleste.

-Hmp…..Andando.

[En las cercanías del complejo Hyuga]

La pareja de jóvenes parecían la cuerda de una trampa ninja, por toda la tensión entre ambos y por el hecho de que cualquier cosa podía hacer que soltara todo lo que querían decirse ambos.

Por una parte Hinata quería preguntar sobre los otros integrantes de su equipo, pero pensó que resultaría grosero de su parte pedirle información de otros a alguien que apenas conocía.

Sasuke en cambio quería ahondar en lo que había pasado en las peleas preliminares, por alguna razón tenía curiosidad en la razón por la que chica apenas se había podido defender en la batalla. Sea Neji un genio o no, la chica era una de las únicas que tenia calificaciones decentes en la academia, por lo que su desempeño le dejo mucho que desear para el Uchiha. De la misma forma pensó que sería una pregunta muy dura para que alguien la respondiera fácilmente, además que no soportaría los tartamudeos que le acompañarían.

Finalmente en la entrada del complejo, la chica fue recibida por su cuidador, Koga Hyuga, que estaba molesto por la salida de la joven, ya que las ordenes del médico habían sido reposo total. La chica se desplazo hacia el patio del lugar en donde estaba su padre practicando con su hija menor, la chica solo hizo una nerviosa reverencia que apenas fue notada. Luego de ello, simplemente desapareció entre los pasillos de la fría mansión. Esa vista fue suficiente para Sasuke para entender las razones detrás de la actitud de la Hyuga, ya que le recordó a como le trataba su padre en su ñiñez.

[En uno de hoteles de Konoha]

Un adolescente estaba envuelto en la sabana de su cama mientras sollozaba intensamente y mientras recordaba a su difunto compañero.

-Karasu, ¿Por qué? ¿Porque tuviste que irte tan pronto?- balbuceaba Kankuro mientras su "pintura de guerra" ya se había caído por las lagrimas.

-¿Cuando vas a dejar ese ridículo drama?- le reclamo su hermana. –Lo tolere mientras estabas en el hospital, pero ya tienes que superarlo. ¿Por qué no armas otra marioneta y ya?

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? O mejor dicho ¿Con que quieres que lo haga?- le dijo el chico levantándose. –Todos los mecanismos que tenía fueron completamente destruidos. ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto tiempo toma hacer cada pieza? –además el chico tenía que dar gracias por seguir vivo, no solo porque logro salvarse de que la metralla de la explosión no le hizo mucho daño sino por el hecho de que si el jutsu de Naruto hubiera sido dirigido directamente contra él, la historia hubiera sido distinta.

-Excusas- dijo la rubia en una mofa. –Si no vas a hacer nada al menos dame el abanico que me prometiste- el rostro del chico palideció.

-Bueno….yo lo había dejado….. en un pergamino…. dentro de Karasu… que también se consumió en la explosión.

La quijada de la chica golpeo el suelo. –Eso quiere decir, que estamos completamente desarmados.

-No se preocupen de ello- dijo Baki ingresando a la habitación de los genin. –Ya nuestro contacto se ofreció a brindarles un nuevo armamento para la situación que viene.

-¿En serio cree que estemos listos? Sus genin tienen un alto nivel y aun con Gaara- dijo preocupada Temari.

-No podemos cuestionar órdenes. Sabes que además necesitamos esto, de lo contrario nuestra aldea se extinguirá- los chicos asintieron a sus palabras. –Por cierto ¿cómo se encuentra él?

-Extrañamente tranquilo, pero no dudo que será un caos cuando entre a pelear- dijo Kankuro.

[Una semana después, a la afueras de Konoha]

-Vamos con más esfuerzo. He visto renacuajos con más fuerza en sus chapoteos - dijo un sapo de color negro y blanco, que lleva una camisa china roja y una peluca tipo afro, que era imposible no notar. Mientras tanto Naruto se dedicaba a romper con un golpe de karate varios maderos, unos mejor cortados que otros, por lo que el entrenamiento se extendía hasta que pudiera dar diez golpes iguales.

Jiraiya observaba el entrenamiento bastante complacido, se había figurado que tendría un trabajo difícil, debido a que leyó las calificaciones del chico. Mas luego se pregunto seriamente, si la academia estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, debido a que quedo espantado con la habilidad de aprendizaje del chico, era demasiado veloz. Explicarle algo de forma muy técnica era inútil, pero una vez que el chico lo ponía en práctica, ya era otra historia.

El Sannin había comenzado haciendo que el chico firmara el pergamino de contrato con los sapos, ya que al ser usuario de Katon, estos le serian de mucha ayuda. Si bien en el primer intento solo pudo con el pequeño Gamakichi, en intentos posteriores pudo dar con Gama y con uno de sus primos, Gamarate, el cual nunca había sido invocado por Jiraiya.

Este sapo fue recibido con los brazos abiertos por Naruto, que buscaba alguien que le enseñara a mejorar su Taijutsu y dado que la invocación era un ávido fan de las artes marciales, a este no le molesto tomar un pupilo.

-Finalmente- dijo Naruto para caer rendido junto a varios leños con cortes perfectos.

-Muy bien, pupilo. Parece que ahora avanzaremos a la siguiente etapa- dijo el sapo.

-Lo siento, Gamarate. Pero creo que por ahora tomare otro turno con el muchacho – dijo Jiraiya.

-Bien- dijo algo decepcionado el sapo. –Ya sabes, pupilo. Si quieres seguir practicando un poco ya sabes dónde buscarme- entonces él desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿A qué se debe eso, Ero-sennin? Pensaba que solo me iba a enseñar las invocaciones-dijo el chico recuperando el aliento.

-Ya te he dicho que no llames de esa forma- protesto el anciano. –Es verdad que dije eso, pero me siento generoso y quiero probar si puedes aprender el….-las palabras de Jiraiya fueron interrumpidas por un estruendo seguido del sonido de varios fuegos artificiales.

-¿Que estará sucediendo? Es extraño que alguien pruebe ese tipo de cosas a plena luz del día.

-De hecho, no creo que esos sean fuegos artificiales- dijo el chico rascándose la nuca viendo nervioso la escena.

-¿Una alarma entonces?

-Tampoco, Shinji parecía estar haciendo unas cosas raras en su taller y estoy bastante seguro que se trata de él

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- pregunto el Sannin. Entonces se escucha otra explosión de la cual sube una figura de humo deforme como de una calavera.

-Sí, definitivamente es el- dijo suspirando. –En fin, ¿Qué era lo que quería ver?

-Empecemos viendo como rompes estos globos de agua.

[Una semana después en la casa de Sakura]

-Duele- la pelirrosa reacciona mientras su madre atiende sus heridas con primeros auxilios.

-Ya me quedo claro las primeras veinte veces- dijo Mebuki mientras aplicaba alcohol a otro de los cortes en el cuerpo de su hija.

-Lo siento, pero Anko-sama está llevando muy lejos su entrenamiento.

-Me está rompiendo el corazón verte así, ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto, no sería mejor que esperaras a otro examen?

-No puedo hacer eso. En esta fase del examen ya el progreso no se mide de forma grupal sino individual, por ello necesito esforzarme todo lo posible para demostrar lo que he avanzado por mi cuenta. Si no lo logro no me importa, pero no quiero rendirme asi de fácil.

-No sé qué decir Sakura- dijo la mujer a ver el brillo en los ojos de su hija. -¿Qué persigues tras todo este esfuerzo? Solo entraste a la academia para seguir a tu amiga y luego por ese chico Uchiha pero ahora parece que tienes un objetivo distinto.

-Yo aun no lo sé con certeza, pero he visto a mucha gente sufrir por culpa de personas muy malas y supongo que me es injusto cuando no hay nadie que las quiera ayudar, por eso quiero ser fuerte, para ayudar a los demás.

-Creo que… No estoy segura que serás una esplendida Kunoichi, hija mía- dijo Mebuki mientras le da un abrazo con una cuantas lagrimas, haciendo que Sakura siente el amor que le tiene su madre. Pero…

-DUELE- el abrazo era muy fuerte e hizo presión en las heridas de la chica.

-Lo siento- dijo la mujer dándose cuenta de su error. –¿Sabes? que hay algo que no hemos hecho desde que tu equipo se formo- Sakura sintió algo de miedo en sus palabras.

[Días después frente a la casa de Sakura]

-¿Por favor dime que llevas en esa bandeja y esos tarros? Dime que no es ningún experimento ni nada potencialmente peligroso ni ninguna clase de broma- dijo la chica del equipo 7 mientras ve fijamente a los ojos de Shinji.

-Tranquila, es un solo un gesto de agradecimiento por la invitación a comer de tu madre- le respondió el pelimorado.

-Es difícil de decir si hablas en serio, dado que aun hueles a pólvora- dijo Naruto que llevaba una caja de galletas.

-¿Exactamente que estabas haciendo? Escuche una pequeña explosión antes de salir y cuando entre a ver que era, tu cocina era un completo desastre- dijo Sasuke que iba con unas flores.

-Los fallos en la preparación han causado que tuviera que apresurarme y haya tenido que probar métodos de cocción alternativos- dijo Shinji con tranquilidad. – _Nota mental: no usar jutsus Katon para cocinar._

-Eso solo haces que nos pongamos más nerviosos- dijo Kakashi.

-Solo por favor no hagas nada extraño- dijo la Haruno.

El equipo 7 se pregunto si el chico tenía algo entre manos, pues se mostro terriblemente cortes en todo momento. Saludo con mucho a respeto a los padres de Sakura y no hizo comentario alguno cuando Kizashi se ponía a hacer su terribles chistes y preguntaba por cuál de los caballeros era el novio de Sakura, cosa que provoco que la chica se pusiera toda colorada.

La cena fue momento bastante agradable, en donde Kakashi hablo a los Haruno sobre el desempeño de su hija, cosa que hizo que la chica se sintiera bastante avergonzada. Los otros varones también hablaron sobre las cosas que habían hecho en las misiones y como varias veces las ideas de Sakura ayudaban a solucionar las cosas. Todo fue paz hasta que escalofríos corrió por la espalda de los del equipo 7, pues Shinji se ofreció a servir el postre que había traído. Sakura se "ofreció gentilmente" para "ayudarlo" y evitar un desastre.

Lo primero que noto fue el chico saco un bizcocho de chocolate, que a los ojos de la chica se había quemado y no había crecido por el reducido tamaño y que no tenia esponjosidad. Luego de los tarros sacos aparentemente helado, el cual se mantenía frio por unos disco de hielo puestos en los envases. Sakura miraba con lastima esas pobres habilidades de cocina. Pidió calentar el bizcocho y córtalo en rebanadas para luego ponerle bolas del otro producto congelado. Una vez que todos tuvieron el postre en sus manos le dieron un bocado, inclusive Sasuke al que no le gustaban los dulces, dado que su compañeros le dijeron en unos gestos que si tenían que morir hoy, morirían todos juntos.

-¿ _QUE ESTO? NUNCA HABIA PROBADO A ALGO TAN DELICIOSO_ \- pensaron muchos al sentir la combinación de sabores.

-Se llama Brownie con helado, es uno de mis postres favoritos- dijo el pelimorado mientras come.

-Pues está realmente delicioso, no entiendo porque entonces todo lo demás te sale tan mal- dijo Naruto devorando su porción.

-Cuidado muchacho, si sigues así va a tener a todas las jovencitas de Konoha tras de ti- dijo Kizashi.

-Hmpf- Sasuke solo guardaba silencio.

- _Veneno, no. Laxante, no. Algo debe tener esta cosa_ \- penso el paranoico Kakashi.

-¿De dónde es esa receta? Nunca había visto que alguien sirviera un plato de esta forma- dijo Mebuki. –Tienes que dármela.

-Por supuesto no hay problema- dijo el chico con una gota de duda. – _No puedo decirles que era un intento fallido de hacer una torta helada y realmente la preparación se chamusco._

Una vez que la visita termina cada quien toma rumbo a su hogares, no sin que Kakashi les dijera que pararan cualquier tipo de entrenamiento pues era mejor descansar para lo que seguía.

[El día de la tercera y última fase de los exámenes chunin]

-No crean que me contendré solo porque son ustedes- dijo Sasuke.

-Seria aburrido si lo hicieras- le respondió Naruto.

-No se pongan a jugar, recuerden que si perdemos el precio será fatal- dijo Sakura.

-Mi intención no es perder- añadió Shinji.

Con esas palabras el equipo 7 entro al estadio donde se llevaran a cabo los encuentros.


	10. 9 La Tercera Fase

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 9**

 **La Tercera Fase**

Cumpliendo con las palabras de Hiruzen, el estadio en donde se desarrollaban los exámenes chunin estaba completamente atestado de personas. Desde civiles hasta miembros de los clanes más importantes de Konoha, las gradas que rodeaban la arena de lucha estaban llenas.

El hecho de que los shinobis de Konoha tenía una presencia casi absoluta en la, moralizo de sobre manera a los pobladores que apoyaban con su presencia. Los clanes presentes se sentían orgullosos por la participación de sus miembros en el sitio al ser tan jóvenes. O al menos en la mayoría de ellos.

Los altos miembros del clan Hyuga tenían sus miradas fijadas sobre el joven prodigio que pronto daría la cara por ellos. Por otra parte, muchos tenían sus ojos sobre el Uchiha que se enfrentaría contra Neji, que al igual que Sasuke, se esperaba que ambos chicos demostraran el poder del que era uno de los clanes más fuertes de la aldea.

-¿Padre, por qué me has dejado que me siente con ustedes?- dijo Hinata viendo temerosa a su padre.

-Quiero estar seguro de que observaras esta batalla con atención. De esa forma entenderás todo lo que te falta y te darás cuenta del error de ese Uchiha- contesto con dureza Hiashi. La chica solo asintió a la respuesta, queriendo no haberla escuchado. Su hermana, Hanabi se mantuvo en silencio ante tal situación.

[En la sala de espera de los participantes]

-Esto será problemático en niveles increíbles, estoy seguro- dijo Shikamaru.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijeron varios de los presentes en la sala.

-Solo espero que no haga nada raro con Neji, ya tengo suficiente con Lee y el sensei- dijo Tenten.

-Ni siquiera lo menciones- dijo Sakura que seguía perturbada por lo de Ino. El padre de ella, falló en su cometido de volverla a la normalidad.

[En el palco del Hokage]

-Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero tenía entendido que solo había un Uchiha en la aldea-pregunto el Kazekage.

-Han habido sucesos que nos dicen que pueden haber otros- le respondió el Hokage

-Eso deben ser muy buenas noticias para ustedes.

-Podría decirse que sí.

-Los rumores son bastante inciertos sobre él, ¿Es tan talentoso como su familiar?

-Eso es lo que esperamos ver todos hoy.

[En la arena]

Si bien Hayate hizo presencia en el sitio, cuando tuvo uno de sus ataques de tos se decidió que Gemma Shiranui fuera el examinador. A pesar de la habilidad del primero, la aldea se vería mal si mostraran a jounin en ese estado tan enfermizo.

-Las reglas son sencillas. El combate acaba con la muerte o rendición de alguno de ustedes, a menos que crea conveniente detener el encuentro- dijo el sujeto con un senbon en la boca para tomar distancia.

-Terminemos esto rápido, quiero evitar monólogos innecesarios- dijo Shinji poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-En serio crees que esa estupidez funcionara, usar bombas de humos contra un usuario del Byakugan.

-Tal vez- respondió el otro chico con un tono que indicaba que había sido descubierto.

-Me imaginaba que tu equipo era tan débil que necesitaba asistencia adicional para poder hacer las misiones, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es al revés, tu eres el débil.

-Tú no sabes nada- el chico entonces lanza las bombas para cubrir la arena con un espeso humo.

-Inútil- con esto el Hyuga activa su doujutsu, mientras las venas alrededor de sus ojos se ensanchan.

Inmediatamente unos shuriken arremete contra el chico, pero por efecto de sus ojos no le cuesta nada evitarlos, acto seguido ve como el pelimorado lanza otras bombas esta vez directamente contra el chico, por lo que instintivamente da un salto para evitarlas.

Un estridente sonido se escucho resultado de su detonación, lo que provoco Neji se resintiera por el molesto ruido. _– ¿Bombas sónicas?-_ fue la conclusión que saco el Hyuga del anterior ataque. Entonces el percibió como el otro no ha terminado su ataque y le lanza otra serie de explosivos sónicos para inmovilizarlo. Por último lanza una tanda de kunai explosivos.

Una fuere ráfaga de aire hizo presencia en la arena, la cual repelió los explosivos. En donde uno de ellos le fue vuelto al pelimorado, por lo cual tuvo que cubrirse con los brazos para evitar algo del daño que recibiría. Logro su cometo mas no podría con la onda de choque que provoco que fuera derribado

Antes de que pudiera recomponerse recibió un severo golpe en el pecho por parte Neji, que aprovecho aquel momento para realizar su ofensiva, para luego tomar distancia. Bien pudo terminar el encuentro en ese instante. pero este era un momento perfecto para demostrar su punto.

-Tal como lo dije, eres débil-dijo genin.

-(Cough cough) y tu eres un hablador- respondió el otro sintiendo el daño del anterior golpe, a la vez que observa el patrón circular dejado en el suelo por Neji a sus espaldas. – _Maldición, ya sabe usar esa técnica._

-Es claro que tal vez tengas habilidades, pero estas son inútiles frente a alguien que es un genio como yo.

-¿Por qué le das tanta importancia a esa palabra? ¿Acaso no es algo relativo? Todo somos genios de una forma u otra.

Ante el comentario el genin solo se burlo. - Ese es el pensamiento de un perdedor, ¿En serio crees que alguien puede cambiar quién es?

-Más o menos- Shinji dio unos saltos hacia atrás hasta dar con la pared de la arena, la cual escala mientras sacaba unos pergamino que abrió para quedaron en dirección del Hyuga.

[Con los jounin]

-Algo me dice que ya tenemos a primer ganador y no creo que sea tu alumno- dijo Gai. El peliplata no respondió nada.

-Al menos hay que darle un punto al Uchiha ha sabido cómo lidiar con el estilo del otro manteniendo su distancia- dijo Asuma.

-Ese es un error común. Los ataque a distancia no son la debilidad intrínseca de los Hyuga, por el contrario es allí cuando muestran su mayor habilidad. Si Shinji va a hacer lo que creo que hará, está perdiendo completamente su tiempo -respondió el de mallas verdes con seriedad.

[En la arena]

-Ninpo: Lenguas de Fuego- en la cara del pergamino que daba hacia Neji, se cubrio de humo mientras una serie silbidos empezó a escucharse mientras dos decenas de proyectiles cilíndricos volaban contra el muchacho en trayectorias bastantes irregulares.

-Inútil- el Hyuga tomo posición extendiendo sus brazos y piernas mientras daba una serie de vueltas sobre su propio eje, con lo cual un domo de chakra aparecio a su alrededor, repeliendo con ello todos los explosivos y lanzándolos por toda la arena, inclusive contra los espectadores que se mostraron nerviosos cuando vieron el desenlace. Para su suerte estos estallaron antes de que pudieran hacerle daño a alguien.

- _Y allí se va el plan B. No debí usar este recurso en él-_ pensó Shinji al ver como su ataque fue rechazado con facilidad.

[Con los Hyuga]

-No hay duda alguna. Ese muchacho ha dominado el Kaiten (Rotación Celestial) – le dijo Hiashi a sus hijas.

-¿Pero como padre? Pensé que solo estaba limitado a los miembros de la rama principal- pregunto Hanabi.

-Me parece que el chico hace honor a sus palabras. Es un autentico genio.

Hinata solo vio a la arena preocupada por lo que le pasaría al pelimorado.

[En la sala de espera]

-Me parece que Shinji está en problemas, ninguno de sus ataque han logrado su objetivo- dijo Shikamaru

-Sería difícil logra golpear a alguien con semejante defensa- añadió Sasuke.

-Atacar a corta distancia le traería dificultades con el Juken, pero de todas formas los ataques a distancia parecen ser inútiles- dijo Sakura.

-Acaso su compañero no tiene una debilidad- dijo Naruto.

-Es difícil de decir- dijo Lee, viendo molesto la actitud de su compañero. -¿Qué dices Tenten?

-Fabuloso –dijo ella con estrellas en los ojos.

-¿Eh?- dijeron algunos confundidos.

-Acaso no lo vieron- respondió en lo que parecía un regaño. -¿Acaso no saben lo difícil que es sellar explosivos activos? Además ni siquiera necesito lanzarlos, ellos fueron hacia su objetivo como si tuvieran vida propia- dijo la chica con un entusiasmo que ninguno no podía entender.

[En la arena]

Activando su Sharingan, el pelimorado se lanzaría con el plan C, atacar a toda velocidad al otro chico. Lo malo del plan era que el Juken de Neji, tenía una velocidad excepcional por ello, por cada golpe que trataba de dar el Uchiha, recibía dos del Hyuga que le causaban un gran daño en su sistema de chakra.

-La diferencia entre tú y yo es un gran abismo. Ríndete- dijo Neji mientras esquivaba un puñetazo de Shinji.

-No cuentes con ello- respondió el moreno mientras siente los piquetes que causan los golpes del Hyuga.

-¿Por qué te es tan difícil aceptar tu destino?

-Creo que tengo una percepción muy diferente de eso que llamas destino.

-Pues te hare abrir los ojos-dijo tomando algo de espacio. -Luego de este ataque tu vida como shinobi quedara destruida- dijo mientras la visión del campo de adivinación se empezaba mostrar sobre el suelo.

Esta declaración preocupo a Gemma, pues no sabía las consecuencias que traería si dejaba que hirieran al Uchiha, pero una intensa mirada de "no te metas" de Shinji, le hizo reconsiderar detener el encuentro.

-2 palmas, 4 palmas- Neji empezaba a golpear con rapidez todos los Tenketsu del cuerpo del Uchiha. -8 palmas, 16 palmas- Shinji ni se estaba molestando en esquivar o resistir el asalto a su red de chakra. -32 palmas – luego de una cada vez más rápida y fuerte sucesión de ataques el Hyuga mando a volar a Shinji con una fuerte palmada. -8 trigramas: 64 Palmas.

[Con los jounin]

-Se acabo, tu muchacho mostro un buen encuentro, pero no hay forma que se pare luego de ese ataque.

-No estés tan seguro- respondió Kakashi, haciendo que Kurenai y Asuma le reprendan.

-¿Estás loco? Tú sabes perfectamente que ese chico no podrá moverse por un buen tiempo luego de ese ataque- dijo Asuma.

-Aun con esa habilidad eléctrica, no hay forma que pueda restaurar los Tenketsus cerrados- dijo Kurenai que tenia conocimientos de la potencia de Jiken.

-Shinji es que tiene el autocontrol más grande de su equipo y eso le permite hacer algo que hasta donde sé ningún shinobi puede hacer- dijo destapando su Sharingan para ver lo que haría su alumno.

[En la arena]

-Muestre algo de compasión y termine el encuentro, el no se levantara- dijo Neji.

Gemma ve al chico tirado y no ve otra opción. –El ganador de este combate es…..

-ESPERE- el pelimorado empezó a moverse mientras se levantaba como podía. Ya de pie se tambaleaba por el dolor. – _Esto es peor que cuando enfrente a ese tipo de las avispas en Wenshester._

-Estas esforzándote mucho por adelantar tu destino, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?

-Pongo un gran esfuerzo en ello- le contesto Shinji con una risa en un nada saludable rostro. –Dime antes de que se termine esto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tratas a tu prima de esa forma? ¿Qué te ha hecho ella?

El chico pone la mirada más fría posible a la vez que trata de leer lo que fuera que el Uchiha estuviera planeando. –Para ti es fácil, tu clan no era ni remotamente parecido a lo que es el clan Hyuga. Aun cuando se parecen, al ser sus más grandes orgullos su doujutsu, la realidad entre los Kekke Genkai es muy distinta, prueba de ello tu sensei. Si algo así hubiera pasado con el Byakugan, al clan no le hubiera temblado la mano para asesinar al que sería considerado un usurpador de esa técnica.

-Lo que sería un mentira, trasplantar un Byakugan sería extremadamente complicado a causa de su sello maldito.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-La gente de Konoha es muy chismosa, algunos miembros de la clase no son muy cuidadosos como para evitar usar eso en público.

-Así es- dijo el chico mientras el chico se saca su banda y muestra el sello maldito de la rama inferior. –Ellos nos condenan a usar esto, para proteger su preciada técnica y que seamos su servidumbre. Todo eso es decidido por el destino.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Hinata? ¿La odias solo por ser de la rama principal?

-No, la razón es una más profunda.

-¿Tiene que ver en eso el atentado de Kumo?- El Hyuga estaba a punto de preguntar otra vez la fuente de la información, pero Shinji se le adelanto. –Soy usuario frecuente de la biblioteca.

-Entonces lo entiendes bien. Por culpa de ella, mi padre tuvo que morir y no contenta con ello, se dio el gusto de ser el más patético ser de la aldea. ¿Crees que eso es justicia? Eso es solo otra prueba de que todos estamos atados a un destino que no podemos evitar.

Luego de finalizar, una carcajada de pelimorado empieza a sonar en la arena. Una de burla, pero que al mismo tiempo tenía el tono de ser forzada para que todos la escucharan. Sin importar su significado, eso enfureció a Neji.

-Déjame decirte lo que pienso de destino, ya me tiene harto –dijo Shinji mostrando una cara que de cierta forma era algo demencial. -No sé qué demonios tiene preparado para mí. Cada paso que doy me lleva a una encrucijada de la que no sé cómo salir. Hace tiempo que pude haber decidido dejar de pelear pero no, no voy a darle el placer al que sea que haya maquinado todo lo que me ha estado pasando. Por ello me he puesto una meta. No se trata de una simple como ser Hokage, cumplir una venganza, destacar entre los demás, ni nada de ese estilo. Mi meta es ser quien manipula el destino, principalmente el mío. Aun no sé si será para bien o para mal, pero eso es lo que planeo.

-¿Estas si quiera escuchándote? Es una locura, nadie puede hacer algo así. Empezando por el hecho de que eres débil, ni siquiera puedes derrotarme. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera plantearte eso?

-Empecemos por lo principal y observa como morderás el polvo - Shinji junto sus manos e hizo como si estuviera reuniendo chakra.

-Es inútil, he cerrado una buena parte de Tenketsus- dijo el chico afincando la visión de su Byakugan en el chico.

-Seishin Teki Kyoyo: Interrupción (Refinamiento Espiritual: Interrupción)-dijo Shinji mientras su adversario y muchos shinobi expertos notan con estupor lo que había sucedido. El pelimorado se relajo y tomo una buena bocanada de aire -Seishin Teki Kyoyo: Reinicio

[Con los Hyuga]

-Imposible- dijo Hiashi completamente pálido por lo que acaba de ver.

-¿Qué sucede padre? ¿Qué hizo ese muchacho?-dijo Hanabi que si bien tenía un avanzado estilo de combate, la distancia de visión de su doujutsu aun era reducida.

-Eso siquiera es posible- dijo impactada Hinata.

-Por favor, díganme que paso.

[Con los Kage]

-¿Ese chico es humano? – dijo el Kazekage al Hiruzen viendo lo que había sucedido. – _Acaso por eso es que ha evitado el uso del Sello Maldito-_ pensó.

Hiruzen no respondió solo se limito a fumar intensamente con su pipa.

[Con los Jounin]

-¿Qué clase de idiota hace algo así?- dijo Kurenai.

-Bueno, estás viendo a uno- respondió sin inmutarse Kakashi.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajado? ¿Qué no sabes que alguien moriría si hace eso?- dijo Asuma exaltado.

-Mi terapeuta dice que debo aceptar a mi alumno como es, si no quiero sufrir un infarto- dijo el peliplata mientras los otros ven al Uchiha a ver que seguirá.

-No entiendo que paso, pero creo tiene cierto parecido a las puertas internas- dijo Gai.

-Pienso que debe ser algo así, aunque es mejor no matarse pensando en ello.

[En la arena]

-¿Tu…tu qué demonios eres? ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?- dijo Neji casi gritándole a Shinji mientras aparentemente hacia unos estiramientos.

-Por favor, confirmarme que no estoy loco, el acaba de…-dijo el examinador también nervioso.

-Sí. El apago su red de chakra y luego la volvió a encender, logrando con ello abrir todos sus Tenketsus- dijo chico mientras ve que los niveles de energía de su oponente apenas habían bajado.

-Bingo. Tarde un buen rato en recordar cómo hacerlo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa siniestra.

-TU CHAKRA TOCO EL SUELO, ¿COMO ES QUE ESTAS VIVO?

-Guarda silencio, ya estás en mi círculo de adivinación- menciono Shinji para que Neji se diera cuenta como ya tenía al pelimorado en frente. – 2 palmas, 4 palmas- el estadio veía conmocionado como la escena anterior se estaba repitiendo, pero que extrañamente ahora el Hyuga era la víctima. -8 palmas, 16 palmas, 32 palmas – el de ojos perlados no sabía que sentir, aparte de dolor, mientras era golpeado, su técnica estaba siendo usada en su contra, se figuraba que alguien de la rama principal le reprendería por usar esas técnicas limitadas a los de su clase, pero no esperaba encontrase en esta situación. -8 Trigramas del Rayo: 64 Palmas.

Con un golpe en el estomago, Neji es derribado contra el suelo, en donde el queda completamente paralizado, con su red de chakra prácticamente intacta.

Viendo como el Hyuga luchaba por levantarse sin resultado alguno, Genma no ve que haya sentido en continuar el encuentro y declaro como ganador a Shinji. Un escuadrón de ninjas médicos entro y recogió al Hyuga para luego abandonar la arena con el Uchiha acompañándolos.

[En la enfermería]

-¿Co…como fue que lograste mi técnica?- pregunto el ninja herido, recuperando algo de su movilidad.

-Copie tus movimientos, "genio"-respondió el Uchiha con sarcasmo. -Si a eso le sumas que me sé de memoria todos los Tenketsus del cuerpo humano y que puedo re-calcular la posición de estos en cualquier personas de acuerdo a su altura y peso, tienes a un usuario de Juken sin previo entrenamiento.

-Entonces ¿para qué te dejaste golpear?

-Tenía que saber de primera mano cómo eran lo golpes del estilo, aunque admito realmente no funciono. Tu parálisis se debe a la electricidad que use para compensar el hecho de que no puedo expulsar chakra como ustedes los Hyuga. Y antes de que vuelvas a preguntar sobre lo que hice para liberarme de los bloqueos, es simple. Recuerda las lecciones más básicas de la academia, el chakra es energía física y energía espiritual en perfecta armonía. Si rompo esta unión, se rompe la red.

-Pero eso sigue siendo imposible.

-Lo siento, el resto es secreto. Además, no creo que tu clan quiera que lo vaya diciendo a todo el mundo, házselo saber a tu tío- dijo Shinji que empieza a retirarse

-Espera- dijo Neji deteniendo al otro. - En las preliminares me dijeron que tenías la intención de matarme. Pero en arena solo estas buscando vencerme.

-Cambie de opinión, pero ten en cuenta que si le hubiera pasado algo más a tu prima no estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación.

-¿Acaso sientes algo por ella?

-No, pero no soporto ver que los que conozco sean lastimados- dijo Uchiha, sin que Neji pueda entender esa palabras. –Puede que parezca que el destino está escrito, pero es solo una ilusión. Son nuestras vidas las que lo escriben. Todas están conectadas y por ello algunas fuerzan a otras a que no puedan realizar sus metas, rompiendo la idea de que cada quien puede hace de su vida lo que quiera. ¿Cuál es la solución? Volviéndose más fuertes que aquellos egoístas que le gustan jugar con los demás y destrozarlos. Me parece que tú te has dado dé cuenta de ello inconscientemente, aunque lo has aplicado mal.

-¿Como sacas esas conclusión?

-He vivido varias cosas que me han hecho verlo, pero por ahora será mejor que me retire, creo que tienes una conversación más importante que la mía- dijo Shinji abandonando el lugar mientras Hiashi entraba y se acercaba a su sobrino, no sin antes mirar con detenimiento al Uchiha.

[En la sala de espera]

-¿ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE?- grito Sakura a Shinji apenas el entro a la sala de espera.

-Rayos, me descubrieron- respondió él con naturalidad.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrido atacarlo de frente? Estoy segura de que tienes otras cosas para haberle afectado sin tener que acercarte.

-Quería ahorrar chakra.

-¿Exactamente, cómo uno ahorra chakra, dejándose golpear por un Hyuga?- pregunto Sasuke curioso por la forma en que había superado a su oponente.

-Eso era lo quería averiguar.

-Esa curiosidad que siempre tienes te va a matar algún día.

-¿Eso era lo que estabas preparando en el último mes?-pregunto Naruto

-Más o menos.

-Oye Shinji ¿puedes decirme como armaste ese pergamino?- pregunto Tenten

-No, es confidencial.

-Vamos no seas así, necesito saberlo- le dijo la chica.

-Lo siento, no es de libre uso.

-¿Si saben que hay otra pelea en la arena? – dijo Shikamaru que se encontraba en la baranda del balcón.

-Sí, pero estoy seguro que a nadie le interesa- dijo Shinji en una de sus muestras de cruda sinceridad.

En efecto si se comparaba la pelea con la anterior, el público no mostraba el mismo entusiasmo, la razón era que este se había apagado luego de espectáculo de ambos genin.

Por una parte Choji había usado su Baika no Jutsu y había avanzado girando con el Tanque Bala Humana. Kiba en cambio uso una píldora de soldado en Akamaru para que se transformara un clon de él, para realizar en combo el Gatsuga (Doble Colmillo Destructor) para hacer un torbellino que fuera contra el Akimichi.

A todos les pareció muy interesante ver qué pasaría si ambas técnicas chocaran, pero el resultado fue simplemente ridículo. Dado que ninguno quería ceder, ambos mantuvieron las rotaciones por un buen tiempo que provocaban sus técnicas. Mucho más del que debían. Por ello, luego de cinco minutos Kiba, Akamaru y Choji cayeron a la arena completamente mareados. Genma no espero a que ninguno terminara de vomitar para declarar a ambos como perdedores.

-Sakura te toca- dijo Shinji.

-Lúcete allí abajo- le dijo Naruto con un pulgar en alto.

-Enséñanos que tan fuerte te has vuelto- dijo Sasuke.

-Dado que tú Ino, hicieron las paces de un modo muy problemático, supongo que también te deseo suerte- dijo Shikamaru.

-Contamos contigo Sakura-san- dijo Lee.

-OYE, SE SUPONE QUE SOY TU COMPAÑERA- le grito Tenten antes de bajar de la habitación molesta.

[En la arena]

Ambas kunochi se vieron las caras mientras esperaban la orden de inicio. A la señal de Genma, ambas sacaron un manojo de shuriken y se los arrojan bloqueando entre sí, impresionando a la chica de peinado de panda por el hecho de que alguien había alcanzado su nivel en puntería.

Evitando perder la concentración, Tenten saco un bo y arremetió contra la pelirrosa. La chica entonces saco una kunai y se defiende de los ataques de la otra chica a la vez que ella intentaba conectar los propios.

Sin embargo en este aspecto, la pelo castaño empezó ganar ventaja, pues ella estaba usando su arma preferida y por lo tanto tenía una buena maestría en ella, con lo que rápidamente pudo poner contra las cuerdas a Sakura con una series de golpes en las rodillas y en el estomago que la sacaron de balance.

En repuesta Haruno uso una bomba de humo para salir del embrollo a la vez que hace una serie de Bushin para distraer a su contrincante, la cual no tiene problemas para disiparlas con facilidad.

-Necesitaras más que eso para lograr vencerme-dijo Tenten.

-¿Qué tal esto?- Sakura toma dos kunai y estos se encienden en llamas. -Katon: Armas Manipuladas de Fuego\- luego se dispuso a atacar a la castaña con dichas armas.

Al mero contacto de las armas de las kunoichi, el bo de la chica de equipo de Gai se prende en fuego, por lo se ve obligada a soltar su arma al sentir como las llamas y el calor se extendían. La chica retrocede a la vez que toma unos shuriken, pero sus intenciones son detenidas cuando siente como el metal de las armas le empezó a quemar, por lo que siguen el mismo destino de su anterior arma.

Antes de que pueda idear otra estrategia, uno de los kunai incandescentes de la Haruno fue lanzado hacia su porta shuriken ronzándolo y provocando que este se prendiera en llamas, por lo que también se ve la necesidad de deshacerse de él.

[Con los jounin]

-Lo siento Gai, pero creo que mi alumna ya supero a la tuya- dijo Kakashi a su rival.

El hombre de peinado de tazón gruñe molesto y le contesto. –No cantes victoria, Tenten aun no ha demostrado su juventud.

-Aun así veo su victoria difícil. Anko hizo un buen trabajo mejorando su Taijutsu y puntería.

-Casi te tengo envidia Kakashi, me hubiera gustado tenerla de alumna- dijo Kurenai.

[En la sale de espera]

-No lo entiendo ¿por qué Tenten esta soltando sus armas de esa forma?- dijo Lee.

-Es obvio, ha caído en el Genjutsu de Sakura y parece que no tiene como defenderse- dijo Sasuke.

-Pero Gai-sensei nos enseño a cómo manejarlos.

-Una cosa es saber combatirlos y otra es detectarlos- dijo Shikamaru. A los ojos de Tenten, Sakura está usando un jutsu Katon.

[En la arena]

- _Todo va de acuerdo al plan, solo es cuestión de tiempo que se rinda-_ pensó Sakura que entonces tomo una serie de shuriken y se los lanzo a la otra chica, que veia como se aproximan los objetos envueltos en llama.

- _¿Cómo demonios hace eso?_ \- pensó la chica de blusa rosada mientras esquiva los ataques. - _Primero uno que sabe como sellar explosivos y ahora una que lanza armas en llamas. Sabía que me habían puesto en el equipo equivocado-_ en medio de los ataques de Sakura, la kunoichi se mantiene saltando con gracia para evadir los proyectiles.- _Solo me quedan mis pergaminos y seguro que los perderé si son alcanzados por el fuego…un momento._ La chica entonces se enfoco en uno de los arboles que habían sido alcanzados por un shuriken en llamas. _–He sido toda una idiota-_ la chica se detiene en seco y saca un pergamino que inmediatamente se prende en llamas, pero que nota que no muestra explícitamente una quemadura.

- _Rayos, creo lo descubrió-_ pensó Sakura que empezaba a recurrir a su otro plan, al mimos tiempo que Tenten empezaba a proceder con la suya.

Sobre el suelo, la chica empezó a girar a la vez que abría su pergamino. -Armas Manipuladas: Golpe de Esferas Contundentes\- del objeto empezaron a salir múltiples bolas de acero. Sakura intento usar su jutsu Doton, pero fue alcanzada por los proyectiles contundentes antes de lograrlo, quedando noqueada por los múltiples impactos.

Genma reviso a la chica y determino que no podía continuar dando como ganadora a Tenten.

[En la sala de espera]

-¿Qué-que acaba de pasar?- dijo Naruto sorprendido tanto por la técnica como porque su compañera perdió.

-Parece que Tenten detecto una debilidad de los Genjutsus de Sakura- dijo Shinji.

-¿Y esa cual sería?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Detalles. Sakura puede tener mucha habilidad en los Genjutsus ya que se centra en los sentidos usando el calor y dolor como mecanismos de engaño, pero aun le falta experiencia haciendo que las ilusiones cambien de acuerdo a los efectos provocados por las mismas, esa chica tuvo un ojo bastante agudo para darse cuenta del hecho.

-Tenten tiene una gran habilidad de observación, puede que Sakura-san tenga una buena puntería, pero mi compañera gano mucho más que eso luego de un arduo entrenamiento- comento Lee.

En esos instantes la ganadora hizo presencia, la cual recibió elogios de su compañero aunque no con la intensidad que hubiera esperado pues Lee hubiera preferido que Sakura fuera la ganadora.

Luego de que Sakura fuera llevada a la enfermería y Naruto se retirada a ver como estaba, siguió uno de los combates que lejos de ser el más esperado, era el más temido por la brutalidad de uno de los contendientes. Como la última vez, Gaara uso un Shushin de arena para desplazarse con rapidez al escenario de batalla

-Ten cuidado- le dijo Shinji a su familiar.

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan- respondió el Uchiha antes de abandonar la sala.

[En la arena]

Gaara se mantuvo estático con sus brazos cruzados esperando a la vez que Sasuke se preparaba para la pelea. Genma se mostro dudoso de comenzar la pelea, pues sabía lo que podía hacer el genin de Suna, pero cumpliendo su deber dio inicio al encuentro.

Con el fin de presionar al Uchiha, Gaara empezó formando una mano de arena con el fin de atraparlo, mas su oponente inmediatamente activo su Sharingan y le esquivo.

Entonces preparo unos kunai con explosivos para lidiar con el muchacho, sin embargo antes de que estos llegaran a impactar una pared de arena se levanto y aplaco dicho ataque. Luego Gaara levanto su arena y la lanzo a manera de proyectiles contra el Uchiha, el cual demostrando su velocidad puedo evadirlos con mayor facilidad. A pesar de lo infructífero de los explosivos, el pelinegro mantuvo el ataque aumentando cada vez más la cantidad de proyectiles lanzados, lo cual empezó a molestar al chico de Suna.

-Esperaba más de ti, Sasuke Uchiha- dijo mientras generaba más proyectiles de arena.

-Aun no has visto lo que puedo hacer- Sasuke observo el suelo y observa que ha pasado lo que él esperaba. De las vendas en sus brazos desella múltiples esferas de papel que lanzo al aire, para luego usar kunai para reventarlas, de su interior cayo una lluvia de papeles que cayeron con cierta pesadez en el suelo.

Genma imaginándose que son más explosivos abandona la arena para evitar daños hacia su persona. Gaara molesto por las continuas detonaciones inmediatamente cubre las hojas con una capa de arena. – _Ha llegado el momento-_ el chico hace los sellos necesarios y aspira cuanto aire puede- Katon: Llamarada -dijo para lanzar el potente fuego.

Inmediatamente, el genin de Suna levanto la arena a su alrededor para bloquear el ataque que derroto a su hermana, mas ve su esfuerzo incompleto al observar como solo una parte de la arena respondía. El estadio vio entonces como Gaara fue consumido por una severa masa de llamas que lo impacta por completo

- _El aceite con el que empape esos papeles cumplió su cometido, no tendrán el mismo efecto que el ataque de Naruto, pero son igual de efectivos-_ sin embargo la emoción del Uchiha duro poco, pues una ráfaga de chakra sacudió el sitio.

De las llamas resultantes del último ataque emergió Gaara, moviéndose con cierta dificultad, resultado de que su cuerpo estaba recubierto de una lamina de cristal, que era producto de la fundición de la arena por las altas temperaturas que había generado el ataque del Uchiha.

Completamente enfurecido, rompió su encierro a la vez que profería un grito de dolor y furia. – ¿Tu como te atreves a herirme? Tu….tu muerte….TU MUERTE PROBARA MI EXISTENCIA- en una nueva ráfaga de chakra sacude el lugar, a la vez que la arena que no se encontraba cristalizada en volvió el cuerpo del chico en un domo.

- _Tengo un mal presentimiento-_ sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias Sasuke, tomo distancia para formar su ataque más fuerte, en donde concentrando una inmensa cantidad de chakra en su mano izquierda a la vez que le incluía las poderosas propiedades del Raiton.

Con un Chidori preparado, el pelinegro fue a toda velocidad contra el domo de arena, el cual en un acto de defensa creo unos picos que pudieron ser evadidos por Sasuke al momento de que atravesó la protección con su jutsu.

Un inmenso escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del Uchiha por el instinto asesino que despedía el interior del domo de arena, pero este se disipa con rapidez ya que la construcción colapso junto con un Gaara herido por el ataque de Sasuke

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra acción una serie de kunai obligaron a Sasuke a retroceder. Inmediatamente una lluvia de plumas empezó a caer en el estadio.


	11. 10 Invasión –La persecución

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 10**

 **Invasión –La persecución**

Una fuerte cachetada se marco en el rostro del genin de mallas verde de Konoha.–YA ESTOY DEPIERTO GAI-SENSEI, YA VOY A HACER LAS 100 VUELTAS POR LA ALDEA-dijo Rock Lee despertando todo alterado.

-No soy tu sensei. Tenemos un severo problema entre manos- dijo Shinji mientras hacía reaccionar al genin. –Te daré el resumen de la situación. Estamos bajo ataque. Shinobis de Suna y Oto pusieron un Genjutsu sobre el estadio haciendo caer dormidos a una buena parte de los presentes. Por el momento ya desperté a los de la sala y ahora necesito que ayudes a evacuar a los civiles.

-Eh, pero yo puedo pelear- dijo Lee aun tratando de procesar la información.

-Estoy seguro de ello, pero eres uno de los más fuertes y rápidos por lo que podrás trasladar más personas con mayor eficacia. Por supuesto que esto no significa que no pueda darle una patada a cualquiera que se cruce en el camino.

Lee dudo un poco, pero accedio y tomo rumbo hacia las gradas. En ese mismo instante llegaron Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Choji y Kiba.

\- ¿Shinji, qué ha pasado? De repente un Genjutsu nos alcanzo- pregunto Sakura.

-Ya me estoy cansando de repetirlo- dijo señalando a Shikamaru y Tenten que aun estaban espabilándose. –Es un ataque de Suna y el Sonido. En medio de la pelea de Sasuke, un Genjutsu cayó sobre el campo. Los hermanos de Gaara lo atacaron y se llevaron al pelirrojo. Sasuke fue en su búsqueda, por lo que alguien tiene que ir a apoyarlo.

-Espera no deberíamos primero consultarle al sensei- dijo Sakura.- Es mas primero tengo que asegurarme que mis padres estén bien.

-Kakashi tiene sus propios problemas y ya hay varios shinobi que se están encargando de los civiles. Lo siento, pero es mejor que te mantengas fuera de la batalla que se desarrolla allá arriba.

-Pero…

-El chico tiene razón- dijo un pequeño animal que llego a la habitación.

-¡Pakkun!- dijo Sakura al ver la invocación de su sensei.

-Hatake está lidiando con el enemigo. Pidió que ustedes se encargaran de Sasuke y el cabello de uva fuera el que dirigiera sus acciones- dijo el perro, ganándose una mirada asesina del último.

-¿Por qué debemos seguir a ese tipo?- dijo Kiba.

-Son las órdenes de un jounin, es tu deber como genin obedecerlas- le respondió el perro a Kiba, mientras Akamaru le ladro algo que posiblemente significaba "hazle caso"

-De acuerdo- replico molesto el Inuzuka.

-Bien, lo haremos de esta forma. Shikamaru llévate a Naruto, Neji, Sakura y Pakkun, ustedes irán a por Sasuke y revisaran que paso con Gaara. Aun siendo sus hermanos, creo deben tener algo entre manos dado lo que paso antes de que quedara inconsciente. Por mi parte yo seré parte del equipo recuperación del estadio junto Tenten, Kiba, y Choji.

-¿Por qué Shikamaru es el líder de nuestro equipo?- dijo Naruto.

-Me parece que los encuentros de Shogi que uve con él en la última semana tienen que ver. Ahora váyanse- bajo un bufido de fastidio el equipo de persecución, parte con su encargo.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Kiba.

-Necesitamos ayudar con los civiles y asegurar el interior y salidas del estadio.

-Yo no contaría con ello Shinji Uchiha- dijo un chico de cabello blanco y marcas rojas en su cara, que se paro en la baranda de la sala de espera.

- _De repente siento que debí haber dejado a Naruto en mi equipo._

[En el bosque de Konoha]

-¿Estás segura que esto es lo correcto? Se supone que Gaara sería el elemento principal de la invasión- dijo Kankuro mientras llevaba a su hermano en el hombro y saltaba de árbol en árbol.

-En este estado Gaara no podrá hacer nada. Por ahora debemos evitar al Uchiha que nos viene pisando los talones, hasta que logre recupere- contesto ella.

-No sería mejor deshacernos de é.

-Primero debemos tomar distancia, luego pagara por sus insultos- dijo la chica mientras unas venas aparecen en su cara.

- _¿Cuándo lograra superar que le llamaron anciana?-_ pensó Kankuro con una gota en su cabeza.

-¿Tienes algo que decir Kankuro?

- _¿¡Ahora se volvió psíquica!?_

[A unos cuanto kilómetros de distancia]

- _Así que esto es lo que siente Choji cuando vamos corriendo-_ pensó el Nara al ver como apenas le puede seguir el paso a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Pakkun, cuánta distancia nos falta para alcanzarlos?- pregunta Sakura.

-Aun están lejos, pero no se con exactitud cuánto- respondió el canino.

-Están más o menos a 1.7 km por delante de nosotros- dijo el Hyuga. – Además tenemos a ocho ninja de Oto persiguiéndonos a unos 500 metros.

-Hey, se supone que rastreador aquí soy yo- reclamo el perro.

-Que problemático- dijo Shikamaru pensando en el proceder de la situación. -Estoy seguro que solo los estamos retrasando- le dijo a los del equipo 7. -Neji y yo nos quedaremos a detener a esos ninja. Ustedes alcancen a Sasuke y luego nos encontramos.

-Pero…..-respondió Naruto al que no le gusta la idea.

-Estaremos bien, ustedes avancen- poco convencidos, Naruto y Sakura aumentaron su velocidad tal como se imaginaba el Nara.

-Parece que le tienes mucha confianza al equipo 7- dijo Neji.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Tú parece que también lo haces al no decir nada cuando Shinji tomo el mando.

-Me di de cuenta que estaba equivocado en mi actitud. Cada quien es el dueño de su destino- respondió el castaño recordando la carta de su padre que le había sido presentada por su tío.

Cuando el escuadrón de los shinobi de Oto alcanzo a los genin, se rieron al ver como solo el Nara se había quedado para tratar de detenerlos, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de aquello era una trampa. Detenidos por el Jutsu Posesión de Sombras no tuvieron oportunidad alguna cuando el Hyuga que se había escondió, se dispuso a liquidarlos.

-Ahora será mejor que los alcancemos- dijo Shikamaru para retomar su camino.

-Hay algo que no me queda claro, según lo que nos dijo nuestro sensei el equipo 7 no debía tener el nivel que tienen, solo Sasuke tenía algo habilidad entre ellos.

-Les toco un integrante muy problemático.

[Flashback, hace una semana, en el hogar de los Nara]

Shinji y Shikamaru estaban una especie de torneo de Shogi. Asuma estaría ese día entrenando con Choji por lo que al chico Nara le pareció una buena ocasión para probar su juego favorito con alguien que parecía ser un buen oponente.

-Entonces no crees que haya solución para lo de Ino- dijo el Nara, mientras mueve una pieza en el tablero.

-Directa, no. Solo el tiempo dirá si su afición es solo una faceta- dijo Shinji mientras revisaba sus posibles movimientos.

-Menudo enrollo dejaste en mi equipo, ¿En que estabas pensado cuando usaste ese Genjutsu?

-No lo sé, creía que causaría que dejara de pensar tanto en los chicos por un tiempo para que se dedicara un poco más en su carrera shinobi, pero no tome en cuenta que tendría ese efecto- el pelimorado entonces hizo su movimiento en el tablero.

-Al menos su padre se ha puesto a entrenarla y ella ha aceptado. Aunque igualmente sigue con esas ideas problemáticas- respondió el de pelo de piña haciendo otro movimiento.

-Supongo que no importa cuánto tiempo haya vivido rodeado de mujeres, uno simplemente no puede entenderlas del todo.

-Aun así, parece que entiendes muy bien a tu equipo.

-Soy parte de él, es mi trabajo hacerlo- dijo él mientras mueve una de sus piezas.

-No me refiero a eso, hablaste sobre que los pusiste en una prueba de valor, pero a mis ojos has hecho mucho más que eso.

-¿No se qué a que te refieres?- responde Shinji sin inmutarse.

-Empecemos por Naruto. ¿Qué rayos le paso a su muletilla? Incluía el tebbayo en cada frase que decía, aun cuando a veces no tenía el mínimo sentido. Y qué decir del chan a lado de Sakura. Se quejaba de las fan de Sasuke, pero el mismo parecía un fan de ella.

-Veo el tebbayo como afirmación que el mismo se hace para demostrara que lograra cumplir sus sueños, pero al mismo tiempo trae un sentimiento de duda. Naruto tendía a dudar de sus capacidades, al ser categorizado como el peor de la clase. Luego de que se diera cuenta de las cosas que podía hacer cuando era sometido a un buen entrenamiento, dejo atrás esa inseguridad. Respecto a lo de Sakura, realmente no sé. No me meto en temas amorosos.

-Y entonces llegamos al cambio de fan a alguien que si es una kunoichi.

-Dime ¿Sakura era molestada en la academia?

-Bastante. Entre su cabello y su frente, era objeto de muchas burlas y por era alguien bastante retraída. Solo cambio cuando apareció Sasuke.

-Mi punto es que ella buscaba su atención por el hecho de que así podía parecerse al resto de las chicas de su salón. Cuando se dio de cuenta que tenía un talento que explotar, cambio de actitud, especialmente por las bromas que les juego.

-¿Qué bromas?- pregunto Shikamaru, aunque una parte de él piensa que es mejor no saberlo.

-Pregúntales, ellos te lo dirán con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- le respondió el otro con una pequeña carcajada.

- _Algo me dice que eso también le quito lo infantil a Naruto-_ penos con una gota en la frente. - ¿Y con Sasuke? El se pone muy obsesivo con eso de volverse más fuerte.

-Fácil, el casi no tiene descansos. El tiempo en que no haciendo misiones, se pone a leer o entrenar de verdad.

-¿Acaso ya no hacia eso antes? Se la pasaba lanzando shuriken y kunai a los blancos en la academia.

-Algo que desde mi punto de vista puede resultar una pérdida de tiempo. Si bien dependemos muchas veces de esas armas, el avance que hacemos entrenando con ellas no es muy visible, especialmente para la cantidad de habilidades que pueden tener los shinobi. Imagínate lo desastroso que pudo haber sido si hubiera usado shuriken contra la chica de Suna y su pergamino.

-Entiendo.

-Es mas estoy seguro que su entrenamiento lo hacía porque su hermano era un experto en el área, o al menos eso dijeron los profesores de la academia. Si entiende que puede volverse más fuerte sin tener que volverse una copia de él, supongo que se evitara muchos problemas- dijo Shinji mientras observaba bien el tablero. –Además, se pone a hablar mucha veces de hacer más fuerte, pero según los sabios de mi aldea, la mejor forma de hacerlo era conociendo al derecho y al revés, los posible efectos de tus ataques, y eso implicaba ponerse a leer mucho. El decía que era ridículo, pero leer con Sharingan, hace todo un paseo.

-Ahora mi pregunta es ¿Cómo demonios haces semejantes análisis? ¿En serio tienes la edad que aparentas?

-Jaque.

-¿Qué?- dijo Shikamaru viendo el tablero.

-Lo que se diga cuando se gana en este juego- dijo Shinji levantándose. –Supongo que todo el tiempo escuchando a los ancianos de mi pueblo tuvieron fruto. Creo que ya debo irme, ya se está haciendo tarde y tengo conseguir unas cosas para el examen. Fue interesante el juego, las tarjetas no mentían, eres el más inteligente de los novatos- dijo el pelimorado abandonando el sitio.

El Nara suspiro, era el único juego que había perdido pero eso no quería decir que los demás fueran fáciles. –Lo repito, ese chico es problemático.

[Fin Flashback]

-¿A qué tarjetas se refería?

-Las únicas que hemos visto. Las que tenía Kabuto al comienzo del examen chunin. Era obvio que estaban llenas de información de los equipos.

-¿Estas diciéndome que ese sujeto tiene información de todos nosotros?

-Sí. Creo que la aldea debería cuidar mejor lo que registra.

-Eso lo vuelve alguien bastante peligroso.

-Correcto. Y si me lo preguntas, creo que entre nuestro equipo y el que se quedo en la aldea. Estoy seguro que ellos seguramente manejaran un problema más gordo.

[Con Sasuke y los hermanos de Suna]

-Muy bien mocoso, ahora veras lo que obtienes cuando insultarme- dijo la kunoichi mientras se paraba en una de las ramas de bosque, a la vez que sacaba un abanico. Este a diferencia del anterior, tenia los soportes de acero rojo y la superficie de papel era blanca y tenía un único circulo color purpura.

-No estoy seguro que debamos usar estas armas. Tienen algo que no me gusta-comento Kankuro.

-No seas un gallina- dijo la chica para levantar su arma y luego lanzar un Jutsu Espirales Guadaña contra el Uchiha arrasando con todo a su paso. Sasuke apenas pudo esquivar el ataque que tenía una potencia mucho mayor a la vez de las preliminares. – _Perfecto, es justo lo que había prometido ese raro de los lentes_. Penso la chica a ver cuántas ramas fueron cortadas con un solo ataque. –Kankuro, continua yo me encargare de esto. Viendo como el chico de negro se retiraba, Sasuke trata de detenerlo, pero otra ráfaga de viento paso casi golpeándolo. –No, no te iras de aquí- dijo Temari con una cara bastante alterada, que para cualquiera parecería simple obsesión, pero el Uchiha logro apreciar algo más con su doujutsu. Una capa de chakra purpura empezaba a cubrir a la chica, siendo su punto de origen el arma que levantaba.

Sasuke tomo su espada y se balanceo entre los árboles para llegar hacia adversaria, en medio de varias ráfagas cortantes que iban destruyendo, poco a poco, los arboles a su alrededor. Cuando lo logro posicionarse frente a la chica para golpearla, en un rápido movimiento esta cerró su arma y bloqueo con rapidez la hoja deñ tanto. –Esta vez yo quien lleve este baile- dijo la chica viendo al chico frente a frente.

Entonces del armazón de abanico salió una serie de cuchillas curvas como si fueran colmillos, entonces Temari imprimió más fuerza para apartar al chico a la vez que movía el arma para golpearlo.

Antes Sasuke había puesto en aprietos a la rubia a base de velocidad, pero ahora Temari lo tenía acorralado con golpes de inmensa fuerza, los cuales era difíciles de esquivar por lo limitado de las ramas. Fue entonces cuando una serie de kunai obligo a la kunoichi a apartarse.

-¿Sasuke, te encuentras bien?- dijo Sakura poniéndose frente al chico junto a Naruto.

-Sí, pero los otros dos escaparon. Es mejor que se apresuren si quieren alcanzarlos- le respondió Sasuke

-Nuestra misión es buscarte. Si ellos están escapando es mejor dejarlos- dijo Sakura.

-No, debemos seguirlos- dijo Naruto.

-No es su misión. Si ya tenemos al Uchiha debemos regresar a la aldea- aclaro Pakkun.

-Disculpen, pero hay algo que tengo que cerciorarme- dijo Naruto para proceder a continuar su camino.

-Ese idiota. ¿Como los va perseguir sin mi?- dijo el perro.

-Sakura, síguelo yo me encargo de esto- dijo Sasuke sin mostrar signos de querer recibir un no por respuesta. Por ello accede y sigue al rubio.

-Me alegra que no quieras interrumpir nuestra velada- dijo Temari entre risas psicóticas. El Uchiha entonces noto como ella aumentaba notablemente su nivel de chakra.

- _¿Pero qué rayos?-_ el chico vio como el abanico empezó a cambiar de forma. La montura cambia a color negro a la vez que el papel se torna color rojo y el punto purpura central brillo con un sello circular.

- Jutsu Espirales De Guadaña Maldita\- con un movimiento de sus brazos, una ráfaga de viento oscuro es dirigida contra Sasuke a toda velocidad, tanta que el chico no puede esquivarla y es golpeado de lleno por una serie de cuchillas que lo lastimaron en varias partes de su cuerpo.

- _¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? ¿Cómo aumento su poder tan rápido?-_ penso el Uchiha que ha sido lanzado al fondo del bosque.

-¿Qué te pasa mocoso? Ya no eres tan valiente, ¿verdad?- dijo la rubia burlándose desde las alturas a la vez que su ojos empiezan a tomar un brillo purpura.

-SILENCIO- reclamo levantándose y empezando a hacer sellos de mano. –Katon: Llamarada\- Sasuke lanza contra la chica, una corriente de llamas concentradas. Temari solo ajusta su arma para que detenga el ataque como si nada. -¿Qué?

-Te tengo noticias, esta cosa puede absorber jutsu Katon. Por lo que tus técnicas son inútiles- una nueva ráfaga es lanzada contra el Uchiha, pero esta vez se la arregla para evadirla.

Una nueva característica aparece, en el abanico ahora del circulo en el papel empieza a manifestarse una series de venas purpuras a la vez que el nivel de chakra aumenta de nuevo. - _¿Cómo eso es siquiera posible?-_ pensó el chico a ver como su oponente se hacía más fuerte a cada momento.

Nuevamente una serie de ráfagas fueron lanzadas contra Sasuke, que uso al bosque como medio de protección. Las heridas que había conseguido último ataque amenazaban con abrirse por las maniobras que hacía para no volver a ser golpeado.

Al chico le molestaba estar huyendo, pero eso le hizo ver algo en su oponente. Temari estaba poniéndose pálida. Los ataques del arma cada vez eran más fuertes, pero al mismo tiempo sus jadeos se hacían más evidentes a la vez que un deterioro en su condición.

Hasta ahora el empeño de Sasuke, era aprender tanto jutsu como le fuera posible. Esto implicaba el observar con detenimiento las técnicas usadas por sus oponentes y compañeros. Kakashi le advirtió que solo estaba viendo la mitad del panorama, que aun le faltaba analizar lo primordial para copiar una técnica, analizar al enemigo.

Afincando su visión en la kunoichi de Suna, Sasuke solo podía ver una enorme chakra color purpura, pero eso no era suficiente, por lo que se concentro lo más que pudo en su objetivo, tratando de comprobar lo que al parecer Temari estaba ignorando. A medida que tres tomoe se formaban en su Sharingan pudo separar el chakra que sentía en su objetivo y se dio de cuenta de la realidad. No era Temari quien se hacía más fuerte, era el abanico quien estaba haciéndolo. A costa de la energía de la kunoichi, el poder del arma se estaba fortaleciendo.

A la luz de la información Sasuke tenía dos opciones. Esperar que el arma cumpliera su objetivo y matara a la chica para luego hacerse con el artefacto o cometer una idiotez que posiblemente matara a ambos. La segunda opción parecía más la más obvia.

Viendo como un ojo se empezaba a materializar en abanico, Sasuke tomo un jutsu prestado y abandono su posición, corriendo de frente hacia la chica mientras hacía sellos de manos.

Este acto le hacia un blanco fácil para la rubia que en vez usar el momento para atacar a su oponente acomodo el abanico para detener lo fuera a lanzarle el Uchiha.

–Katon: Corriente de Humo\- exclamo Sasuke que cumpliendo con el nombre del ataque, desato una humareda que cubrió el área donde se encontraba la chica, la cual empezó a ahogarse con la técnica, mientras el usuario de aquel jutsu desaparece revelando ser tan solo Kage Bushin.

Un resplandor ilumina el rostro Temari, mientras sus piernas empiezan a temblar. El breve cantar de una multitud de aves a sus cercanías le hizo pensar que su vida habia llegado a su fin y entonces observo como la mano del Uchiha fue extraída del orificio creado por el Chidori en su arma.

El que bien podía ser llamado abanico maldito, empezó a iluminarse y agrietarse mientras la kunoichi de Suna era rodeada por los brazos del Uchiha, que le jalan para llevarle al suelo en una rápida maniobra. Instantes después, una explosión retumbo en el bosque producto del colapso del chakra absorbido por la siniestra arma. Luego de un acto que estaba fuera de su compresión, Temari cayo inconsciente.

Sasuke se encontraba completamente exhausto en el suelo dándose varios golpes mentales, puesto que le había dañado mucho la compañía de sus compañeros. Eso de usar una perfecta oportunidad para matar a su oponente, en algo tan ilógico como salvarlo de su propia arma, era extremadamente ridículo. Por otra parte mediría sus palabras en el futuro, si llamar vieja a una chica va a provocar que esta arriesgue su vida solo para matarle, no valía la pena hacer tal burla.

[Más adelante en el bosque]

Kankuro se sentía patético, no porque Naruto lo estuviera sosteniendo por estar casi completamente sin chakra. Si no porque su orgullo como marionetista había sido quebrado. De nuevo.

[Flashback]

Los shinobi de Konoha lo habían alcanzado hace poco y Gaara aun seguía indispuesto, por ello, aun si fuera con una sola mano, los detendría con la marioneta que llevaba en la espada. De las vendas que la cubrían apareció una figura de madera de seis brazos con una parte inferior como la cola de una serpiente. La cabeza tenía un cabello liso y negro tal como el de Orochimaru, en la cara de madera solo relucía un único ojo de vidrio color oscuro.

Tal imagen fue inmediatamente asociada por los genin con el atacante del Bosque de la Muerte y cosa que se verificaría aun mas por lo que sucedió casi inmediatamente luego de que Kankuro envió su chakra a los hilos.

Dentro de la marioneta un mecanismo empezó a activarse a la vez que el símbolo de un sello maldito se activaba en su pecho. El joven de Suna sintió como casi todas sus energías eran drenadas. La repentina perdida de fuerzas hizo que Kankuro soltara a Gaara que cayó al suelo, donde para su suerte la arena se acomodo para detener la caída del pelirrojo, aun cuando siguiera inconsciente.

Cayendo complemente agotado, Kankuro vio como la marioneta empezó a moverse sola, completamente independiente de cualquier hilo.

Inmediatamente el rubio se lanzo con una tanda de Kage Bushin, entonces la marioneta hizo su primer movimiento, de su boca salieron disparados varios senbon atados a hilos con los que se dedico a destruir cada uno de los clones. Los proyectiles mostraron tener más de una utilidad pues se pudo ver que claramente extrajeron el chakra de la técnica del Uzumaki, para que luego el ojo del ser empezara a busca la fuente de la energía extraída.

En una mezcla entre el arrastre de sus brazos y el reptar de su cola, el mecanismo se desplazo con rapidez buscando a su presa, por lo que Naruto tuvo que evadir la carga saltando a otra rama. Cosa que la marioneta no le costó repetir para seguir al rubio a la vez que volvía a disparar sus senbon en su intento de conseguir más chakra.

Una serie de kunai explosivos detuvieron brevemente el avance de la marioneta, pero eso provoco que obtuviera un nuevo objetivo, Sakura. La chica entonces busca esquivar las rápidas arremetidas del enemigo a las que se les suman una espada que apareció de su boca. Pakkun por su parte se había puesto sobre el rubio.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- le dijo Naruto a Kankuro levantándolo de la camisa.

-Se supone que era mi marioneta, pero dejo de serlo cuando prácticamente me traiciono. ¿Estás si quiera viéndola? Se está moviendo completamente sola- dijo Kankuro bastante molesto.

-¿Y donde conseguiste algo así? – le reclamo el rubio.

-No tengo por qué responder.

-Si sabes que él te puede dejar caer del árbol- dijo el perro.

-Ok, ok. Recibimos nuestras armas de un sujeto de lentes de la aldea de Oto un tal Kabuto…..un momento- entonces la cara del marionetista de torna pálida. –¡Temari! Si ella ha estado usando esa cosa que le dieron, seguro que estará en problemas. Tengo que ir ayudarla- dijo tratando de su cuerpo responda, mas no consigue nada. –Por favor tienes que llevarme a donde esta ella.

-¿Qué? Estás loco no puedo hacer eso.

-Te lo ruego. Tengo que ir a ayudarla, si esta cosa casi me quito todo el chakra, ¿Quién sabe qué hará con ella?

Viendo la cara de preocupación de Kankuro por su hermana, Naruto lo soltó y creo diez clones que repartió por el bosque, donde unos van hacia la marioneta junto con el rubio real, dejo uno para sostener al genin de Suna y otro para ir a revisar la pelea de Sasuke junto a junto a Pakkun.

Sakura que se encontraba esquivando los senbon que seguía usando la marioneta, en donde uno le había dado en el brazo y había sentido como sus fuerzas se desvanecían por el importante. Antes de que el mecanismo pueda hacer disparo certero contra la pelirrosa, un aluvión de patadas de Naruto saco a la marioneta de balance, tumbándola en el suelo y antes de que esta se pueda recomponerse ve como se dirigía contra ella a toda velocidad, un rubio con una esfera de chakra en la mano.

–Rasengan\- dijo Naruto para estrellar su más poderoso ataque con el que la marioneta es golpeada y mandada volando por un vórtice que destruyo todo los arboles a su paso. Con sus mecanismos principales severamente dañados, el arma estallo en pedazos.

[Fin Flashback]

Si bien no lamentaba la destrucción de aquella arma, Kankuro no pudo evitar sentirse mal, por cualquier marioneta enfrente de aquel destructor naranja. Aunque la idea de una marioneta autónoma era muy atractiva, era estúpido que esta usara la fuerza de su portador para poder activarse. Para el chico ya era obvio que habían sido usados en un retorcido experimento y tenía que asegurarse de que su padre tuviera esa información.

-Naruto, ¿se puede saber que fue esa técnica?- dijo Sakura al ver el poder destructivo que había conseguido su compañero.

-Fue algo que me enseño el ero-sennin- dijo el original llegando a la rama donde estaba la chica.

-¿Quién?

Antes de que pudiera contestártele un rugido retumba en los alrededores, los genin apenas pudieron esquivar la ola de arena que se aproximo hacia ellos. Gaara se había recuperado y estaba muy furioso.

-¿Dónde?- dijo el pelirrojo que jadeaba con furia- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SASUKE UCHIHA?- grito a la vez que la arena se agitaba sobre él.

En ese momento una información llego a la mente de Naruto, el clon que mando se había deshecho para avisarle que Shikamaru y Neji habían alcanzado a los otros.

-Tu hermana está a salvo- dijo Naruto mientras el alivio llega al rostro de Kankuro. -Sakura toma al maquillado y manténganse alejados-dijo el de forma seria.

-¿No estarás pensando en…..?

-No pierdan tiempo, esto se pondrá peligroso.

-Acaso estas demente, tú no puedes contra Gaara. El es…-dijo Kankuro algo alterado.

-Yo sé lo que es. Por eso yo debo pelear- dice el chico con una mirada seria.

-Cuídate- dijo Sakura mientras toma a Kankuro y se aparta del lugar.

-Lluvia de Arena\- una enorme cantidad de proyectiles de arena, amenazar con caer sobre el rubio a la vez que él se aparta de dicho ataque.

 _ **-¿En serio estas considerando pelear contra ese chico tu solo?-**_ le dijo el Kyubi a Naruto.

 _ **-**_ _Así es, ¿algún problema con ello?_

 _-_ _ **Realmente, sí. Si te mata, eso me afectara.**_

 _-Entonces te conviene echarme una mano._

 _-_ _ **Ya te lo dije, no hare más de lo que ya hice.**_

 _-Ya lo veremos._

-Cuando te mate, vendrán los Uchiha y los matare a ellos, luego matare a las ruidosas y al final los matare a todos, comprobando a si mi existencia- dijo Gaara mientras clavas su uñas en su rostro.

-No lo permitiré. Kage Bushin\- con 20 clones preparados, el rubio lanzo una andanada de shuriken y kunai que es copiada por sus replicas, rodeando por completo al chico de Suna con proyectiles, los cuales son detenidos por su escudo de arena. –Ahora comete esto. Katon: Flujo de Llamas\- tres clones cubren con un lanzallamas a Gaara, que de no ser de Suna, sufriría por el fuerte calor en que ahora se encontraba.

La intensidad de las llamas amenazaba con cristalizar la arena, pero que esta vez cierto mapache no lo permitirá, especialmente al sentir el chakra de su hermano. Tal como había pasado en el estadio una oleada de chakra, sacudió el bosque que derivo en una espontanea generación de arena que envolvió al pelirrojo para formar una armadura de arena sobre él, donde esta tenía una forma parecida a un mapache. Sin perder tiempo la recién formada criatura uso sus enormes garras y cola para destrozar a los clones de Naruto circundantes.

El rubio original salto de la rama en donde estaba para esquivar unos golpes que venía hacia él con gran velocidad, pero las garras mostraron la capacidad de estirarse poniendolo en aprietos Naruto que ahora se encontraba en el aire sin opciones de esquivar.

Por ello el levanto su brazo derecho y golpea el brazo que venía contra él con el filo de su mano. –Uzumaki Chop –dijo para golpear con la técnica que había entrenado para hacer estallar el constructo de arena en pedazos. En una nueva rama rehízo unos veinte clones para realizar un contraataque.

-Futon: Tormenta de Arena Devastadora Infinita\- exclamo Gaara haciendo aparecer multitud de bocas alrededor de su cuerpo, para luego soltar una fuerte descarga de aire a gran velocidad que estaba acompañado de letales granos de arena que cumplían la función de proyectiles, arrasando con todos los clones de Naruto y golpeándolo de lleno para mandarlo contra un árbol con varios cortes. No contento Gaara preparo de los dedos de sus manos otro tipo de proyectiles. –Shuriken de Arena\- usando masivas estrellas ninja, el genin trata de darle fin al otro. Naruto logro reaccionar antes de que uno de los shuriken le decapitara, aunque los arboles alrededor no tuvieron tanta suerte. –Interesante, Naruto Uzumaki. Nadie había resistido tanto antes. Tu muerte en serio comprobara mi existencia.

-Ya corta ese rollo, me está fastidiando muchísimo. ¿Cómo demonios matar personas te dirá quién eres?- le dijo Naruto.

-Todo se resume a matar, después de todo eso es lo que siempre han intentado conmigo- dijo Gaara con una voz algo mas alocada de lo normal para lanzar de nuevo su ataque de shuriken, que esta vez son esquivados con mayor facilidad.

- _Rayos_. _Ahora estoy muy lejos. Lograra golpearme antes de pueda darle, a menos que…_

 _-_ _ **Oi oi. ¿No estarás pensando otra vez hacer esa estupidez de nuevo?-**_ comento el Kyubi entendiendo la intenciones de su portador.

 _ **-**_ _No me queda otra opción._

 _-_ _ **Mírate bien, no tienes ni una pluma o ala y los ramen te han hecho poco aerodinámico. Es simplemente una locura que intentes hacer lo que hiciste cuando ese viejo pervetido te lanzo al precipicio.**_

 _-El erosennin me dijo que tenía algo interesante y estoy decidido a dominarlo._

 _-_ _ **Vas terminar como un tomate en el suelo.**_

-Muy bien- Naruto hizo unos sellos y empezó a reunir chakra en sus pies que generan unos espirales de viento, ahora el chico se inclina poniendo como objetivo a Gaara –Futon: Salto Tatsumaki (Salto Torbellino). Como si se tratara de un resorte comprimido, Naruto salió disparado a gran velocidad hacia el chico de Suna, que lejos de mostrar sorpresa extendió sus garras para parar el proyectil naranja. –Futon: Rafaga de Aire -dirigiendo su ataque al suelo, el rubio ahora se eleva, evadiendo así el ataque.

Aun ese punto el genin de Suna no desiste y lanza otro ataque contra su enemigo. - Futon: Bala de Aire.

Valiéndose esta vez de unos clones, el chico se jala fuera del rango de la técnica. Naruto ahora sobre el portador del Ichibi, repite el Salto Tatsumaki en pleno aire, cruza sus brazos en una X y van como un misil contra Gaara. –Uzumaki Cross Chop\- sin tiempo de reacción, el pelirrojo recibe un golpe certero en que cuartea gravemente la armadura de arena que llevaba. – _A Gamarate le gustara ver que puedo saltar como él lo hace._ \- pensó Naruto mientras ve como el pelirrojo era derribado.

-Ya me estoy cansado de los ninja de Konoha- dijo el ninja de Suna mientras la capa de arena sobre él se quebraba. -Voy a ponerle fin a ti y a todos los que conoces- dijo haciendo aparecer una masiva cantidad de arena, que demostraría el poder del arma de Suna.

[Con el resto del equipo de persecución]

-Es una tontería, no podemos dejar a Naruto solo con aquel sujeto- dijo Sasuke, algo recuperado de su encuentro.

-Es inútil, aun cuando vayan todos no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra Gaara- dijo Temari que ya habiendo despertado.

-Sasuke tuviste una estrategia contra el examen, ¿Qué te impide repetirla?- dijo Shikamaru.

-Funciono porque lo tome por sorpresa, pero no creo vuelva a hacerlo.

-Que problemático- dijo el Nara con su tono natural. –Neji ¿cómo va la batalla?

-Naruto logro golpearlo, pero el ninja de Suna se ha recuperado y está empezando a acumular chakra, ahora esta…-entonces el Hyuga se quedo sin habla.

-¿Ahora esta qué?

-Tenemos que alejarnos inmediatamente.

[Con Naruto]

-¿Eso es?- el rubio se encuentra ampliamente impresionado por lo que tiene en frente. Gaara se había cubierto de cantidades gigantescas de arena para formar una especie de mapache de colosales dimensiones.

- _ **El Ichibi o mejor dicho, el Shukaku. No creas que la fama de los Bijuu no está sobrestimada-**_ le comento su residente.

- **SHA HAHAHA. MAS VALE QUE TEMAN PUES AQUÍ VIENE EL SHUKAKU A LA FIESTA-** dijo la enorme bestia con una voz chillona y demencial.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede con su actitud? No suena como Gaara

- _ **El chico ha usado el**_ _ **Jutsu de Sueño Falso**_ _ **para dejar salir a mi hermano. Sobre su actitud, bueno, a veces me pregunto si lo encerraron en una tetera o en una botella de sake.**_

 **-SE QUE ESTAS ALLI NUEVE-CHAN, SAL A JUGAR DE UNA VEZ O ACASO NO TIENES LAS COLAS PARA HACERLO-** dijo moviendo sus colosales garras para ir al golpear al rubio, que apenas logro salir de la zona de impacto.

- _ **Mmmmmmmmm, iba dejar que te dieran una paliza antes de ayudarte, pero lo mejor es recordarle a ese borracho quien manda.**_

En medio de una mezcla de emociones por la "honestidad" del zorro, el chico siente como le es devuelto gran parte del chakra que había usado. - _Espero que Gamakichi haya cumplido su palabra_ \- pensó el chico mientras muerde su pulga y golpea el suelo, en el que se marca un diagrama -Jutsu de Invocación\- una enorme nube de humo hizo presencia en el bosque y de ella sale un enorme sapo rojo con una pipa en su boca.

-Sabia que eventualmente me llamarías pero no exactamente en una situación así, gaki- dice el gran Gamabunta.

- **ESTAS MÁS FEO QUE DE COSTUMBRE NUEVE-CHAN-** dijo el Shukaku en su molesta voz.

-Dado que mi hijo dijo que ya aceptaste las condiciones para invocarme, no creo que hace falta que te diga cuantas bolsas de dulces tienes que comprarle.

- _¿¡Qué yo hice que!? Ese renacuajo me las pagara-_ pensó el chico apretando los puños. –De acuerdo jefe sapo, adelante.

Haciendo gala de su dominio de Futon, el gigantesco tanuki disparo varias Balas de Aire, asegurándose de golpear su estomago para darle aun más potencia a sus ataques. Gamabunta, por su parte mostro su gran agilidad saltando alrededor del bosque para esquivar los proyectiles que venían contra él. El sapo entonces respondió lanzando Suiton: Disparo de Agua, una enorme masa de agua que fue detenida por el Shukaku con su propio jutsu. Si bien la invocación de Naruto era mucho más rápida, la forma de Gaara tenía una cadencia de disparo abrumadora.

- **INUTIL, INUTIL, INUTIL, NO HAY FORMA DE QUE PUEDAS ALCANZARME RANITA SALTARINA.**

 **-** SOY UN SAPO, CAJA DE ARENA ANDANTE- le reclamo el jefe sapo.

-Es inútil, no logramos darle- dijo el Naruto viendo como no lograba acercarse. La misma estrategia de antes no funcionaria por el nuevo rango de ataque de su enemigo.

-Escuche que puedes usar jutsu Katon, ¿Por qué no usas uno? Con mi apoyo no hay forma de que aguante un golpe- dijo el sapo.

-Ni hablar, eso definitivamente mataría a Gaara.

-¿ _ **Si sabes que eso precisamente es lo que él intenta hacer contigo?**_ _-_ aclaro el Kyubi.

 **-** _Eso no significa que tenga hacer lo mismo. Desde que lo vi, se que ha sufrido lo mismo que yo, pero no ha tenido la misma suerte al conseguir personas en quien confiar._

- _ **Aun estas siendo muy ingenuo, gaki. Cuando menos te lo esperes todo te explotara en el rostro y veras como es la realidad.**_

-Allí es cuando le mostrare al mundo que está equivocado sobre nosotros.

- _ **¿Nosotros?**_

 _ **-**_ _Gaara, yo, tú y el que dentro de ese chico. Estoy seguro que todos hemos sido incomprendidos._

En su gran jaula, el Kyubi da un enorme suspiro. – _ **El sapo tiene razón en parte, algo de aceite seria de mucha ayuda. Shukaku odia las cosas babosas.**_

-Lo que digas- dijo Naruto un poco extrañado por ese hecho. –De acuerdo jefe sapo. Use su aceite y cubra a ese tanuki.

-Entendido- dijo Gamabunta.

-A la carga- con un nuevo plan en mente, el jefe sapo procedió a moverse entre los disparos del Ichibi. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, inflo sus cachetes para realizar el ataque característico de su gente, Bala de Aceite de Sapo. Que si bien no impacto con la misma fuerza que su jutsus Suiton, pudo detener uno jutsu del Shukaku, lo que genero una lluvia de aceite que salpico al Bijuu.

 **-¿QUE? ¿ACASO ESTO ES?** – dijo la bestia fijándose en la sustancia. – **ASQUEROSO. QUITEMENLO DE ENCIMA. NO OTRA VEZ. NO OTRO BESO BABOSO DE ONEE-CHAN** \- exclama la bestia revolcándose en el que pronto seria el extinto bosque de Konoha.

Naruto, Gamabunta y …..Neji, veían la escena con una gran gota en la cabeza, ya que era difícil ver a esa gran bestia hacer un berrinche a esa escala.

Con la advertencia del jefe sapo, de que no podría continuar por más tiempo en la batalla, Naruto fue sujetado por una de las ancas del sapo y lanzado contra el Shukaku. Este reaccionando por lo evidente del proyectil, se preparo para lanzar otra Bala de Aire que no pudo ser potenciada por el golpe en el estomago por el aceite sobre el tanuki. Sin intención de detenerse el chico ejecuto el Salto Tatsumaki para atravesar el jutsu, con algo de dificultad, ambas técnicas hacen que el chico pierda el impulso cuando logra dar con el cuerpo inconsciente de Gaara, el cual toma de los hombros para darle un fuerte cabezazo con la ayuda de su banda ninja, lo cual despierta y a la vez noquea al genin de Suna.

Entre risas por la victoria del muchacho, Gamabunta desapareció a la vez que el Shukaku perdía su forma y caía como un gran montículo de arena. A causa de este suceso la caída de ambos Jinchuriki resultaria suave a pesar de la altura desde que lo hicieron.

Una vez en el suelo, el pelirrojo logro recobrar el sentido en donde por primera vez dudo sobre qué era lo que debía hacer. Ya Naruto se encontraba rendido y estaba a su merced al estar rodeado por toda esa arena.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan fuerte? -dijo Gaara rendido, casi sin poder moverse. – Sino tú no muestras tu intensión de matar, entonces ¿para qué peleas?

-Lo hago por mis amigos- le respondió el rubio.

-No lo entiendo.

-Hablo de proteger lo que realmente importa. Si soy fuerte es porque mis amigos han confiado y creído en mí. Yo sé lo que sientes, he estado allí, en ese enorme abismo que es la soledad.

-Soy de otra aldea, se supone que soy tu enemigo.

-Esas cosas son idioteces, la banda nos une a mí y mis amigos como parte de una aldea, pero no debería evitar que tú y yo seamos amigos.

-¿Amigos?

-De hecho seriamos como hermanos, dado a los amigos que tenemos en nuestro interior.

-¿ _ **¡Eh!?-**_ dijo el Kyubi curioso por esa frase.

-Hermanos- dijo Gaara enfocando su mirada al cielo. –Interesante, Naruto Uzumaki.

Al poco tiempo, llega el equipo de persecución con los hermanos de Gaara, en donde luego de unas palabras, los genin emprendieron su camino de vuela a la aldea, en donde los shinobi Konoha luchaban por su sobrevivencia.


	12. 11 Invasión –Ruptura

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 11**

 **Invasión –Ruptura**

Hiruzen estaba cara a cara a su antiguo alumno, Orochimaru, en el tejado de los gradas en donde estaban sentados hace unos momentos. Con una barrera de por medio, generada por los Cuatro de Oto, un escuadrón de Anbu veían con impotencia como su líder se enfrentaba al que hace poco estaba disfrazado como el Kazekage, la cual era mucho mayor al ver la maniobra que había llevado a cabo el hombre de piel blanca.

-¿Que sucede, anciano? Parece que viste un fantasma- dijo el Sannin tras su tradicional risa.

-Has ido demasiado lejos estas vez Orochimaru- dijo el Hokage viendo como aparecian unos ataúdes del suelo, de los cuales salen el Primer y el Segundo Hokage.

-La técnica creada por Tobirama y que yo me encargue de mejorar. Te presento el Edo Tensei (Resurrección Impura).

Como parte del plan de Orochimaru para conseguir su nuevo cuerpo y eliminar a su sensei, Konoha se encontraba bajo asedio, con shinobi de Suna y Oto atacando por todos los frentes de la población. Por ello las fuerzas de la aldea tenían serios problemas para poder defenderse. No ayudaba en nada el que tuvieran que lidiar con las serpientes gigantes invocadas por el enemigo, las cuales causaban estragos con solo moverse.

En el estadio la situación no era mejor, los jounin de Konoha presentes luchaban contra el enemigo infiltrado en el público y los que llegaban por cada minuto que pasaba. Otros shinobi disponibles ayudaban a asegurar a los civiles presentes, desde los habitantes de Konoha hasta a aquellos invitados al desastroso examen chunin.

Sin embargo, si en esas condiciones, podía parecer que las fuerzas de Orochimaru tenían toda la ventaja, se estaría completamente equivocado, pues en uno de los puntos de la batalla se daba una oportuna competencia.

Como los shinobi de Oto caían como moscas frente a la Kubikiribocho de Kakashi, el sensei de Lee decidió subirle el nivel a su "juventud", despachando a sus enemigos con patada que les hacían ver como simples muñecos de trapo.

Desconocido para Gai, era que el Hatake tenía prisa con lo que hacía, por el combate que se desarrollaba en la arena, que por su intensidad, podía distraer incluso a los más experimentados shinobi.

Un duelo de esgrima era llevado por Shinji y Kimimaro, el primero apoyándose con unas espada-kunai y el otro usando unas cuchillas de los huesos. La increíble agilidad en los tajos y apuñaladas de peliblanco apenas eran seguidas por el Sharingan de su oponente que ponía toda su atención en encontrar una apertura en el Taijutsu de su despiadado contrincante.

[Flashback]

Los genin de Konoha vieron pasar sus vidas delante de ellos, mientras veían como unos blancos proyectiles iban con certera seguridad a matarlos. Solo la combinación del Sharingan con la velocidad generada del poder eléctrico de Shinji, lograron tomar los que resultaron ser los huesos de los dedos del ninja de Oto.

Hecho esto el moreno se lanzo contra el peliblanco para llevarlo a un entorno de lucha más amplio, en donde enfocando su doujutsu en el enemigo, utilizo un Genjutsu para frenarlo. Sin mostrar ninguna emoción el chico recito Danza de la Camelia a la vez que de sus manos salieron varias protuberancias afiladas de hueso, las cuales debían causarle un gran dolor pues, la ilusión perdió su efecto. En una nueva ofensiva el chico peliblanco se lanzo sobre el Uchiha, el cual no espero para desellar las armas en sus hombros y atacar.

[Fin Flashback]

Se desatarían muchas chipas sobre la arena por el choque de armas, de no ser por el hecho de las cuchillas de Kimimaro eran de hueso. Lo cual no era realmente muy bueno pues eran mucho más resistentes que el acero de las espadas de Shinji, que amenazaban con romperse en cualquier instante. Tenten sabía ese detalla, ya que esas no eran armas para combates de tal intensidad, se supone que son para ejecuciones rápidas, no para someterlas a tal presión.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo- dijo la kunoichi.

-Estás loca. De ninguna forma podemos contra ese tipo, casi nos mata hace un momento- dijo Kiba.

-El tiene razón, sentí como las ultimas papas eran mi ultima cena- dijo el Akimichi.

-Son unos cobardes- les reclamo ella.

-Y que se supones que harás, seguro que te matara apenas pongas un pie en la arena- le dijo el Inuzuka.

-Yo…no sé- el ánimo de la chica bajo junto con su mirada, la cual se enfoca casualmente en el suelo, donde ve como han caído un pergamino. -¿Eh? ¿Esto es…?- la chica reviso el documento y se dio de cuenta que pone "planos del estadio". Temerosa de que eso significara que uno de los miembros del examen fuera un traidor, la chica lo reviso, pero lejos de hablar sobre puntos débiles o zonas de ataques, tenía señalado un cuarto en particular del sitio. –Kiba. ¿Tu técnica puede deshacerse de unas cuantas paredes?

-Por supuesto, no hay nada que me detenga- dijo él con actitud arrogante.

-Bien, entonces ven conmigo- comento la chica yendo a los pasillos del estadio. –Choji, ayuda a Shinji y entretén al enemigo- entonces ambos chicos abandonan el lugar.

-¿Cómo se supone que hare eso?- dijo el Akimichi viendo la intensidad de la batalla.

[En la arena]

-Katon: Corriente de Humo- Shinji cubrio su retirada lanzando una nube de espeso humo gris. Luego desecho sus armas, ya que con las espadas-kunai completamente agrietadas era un suicidio seguir luchando con ellas. Kimimaro en cambio no termino su ofensiva, aun sin tener la ubicación precisa, empezó a disparar los huesos de sus dedos como si se trataran de unas ametralladoras, por lo que el Uchiha respondio desellando una placa de metal a manera de escudo, que bloqueo el ataque.

El ninja del Sonido volvió acercarse para atacar cuerpo, pero es sorprendido por una Ráfaga de Aire disparada por Shinji. Empujado hasta una de las paredes, Kimimaro vio como una sombra aparece sobre él, amenazado con aplastarlo. Al ninja de Oto no le cuesta esquivar la esfera rodante, pero esto conlleva que no pueda esquivar unas Llamas de Fenix que son usadas por su otro oponente.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!?- le reclamo Shinji a Choji.

-Vine a ayudar.

-Lo agradezco, pero tienes que salir de aquí. Ese sujeto no dudara en matarte.

-En eso tienes razón- Kimimaro salió de la nube de humo con todas las intenciones de apuñalar al Akimichi. Por lo que este cierra los ojos esperando su inminente final, pero este no llego. Pronto se encuentra que está en otro punto de la arena, se voltea para darse cuenta que Shinji se sustituyo con él para detener el ataque con su escudo. En este es atravesado, mas las cuchillas no dañan al Uchiha a pesar de que quedaron peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

Sin desperdiciar el contacto, Shinji lanza sus últimas reservas eléctricas, buscando paralizar a Kimimaro. –ATACALO, YA- le aviso al Akimichi, a la vez que se aleja de peliblanco.

El chico de pelo castaño tarda algo en reaccionar pero entonces hace el sello de las técnicas de su clan para usar un Baika no jutsu seguido de Tanque Bala Humana para aplastar al ninja paralizado. Luego de ser avisado de las intenciones de sus otros compañeros, Shinji le dijo al Akimichi que se retirara.

-Tus esfuerzos por proteger a tus camaradas son inútiles, Shinji Uchiha. Orochimaru-sama terminara con la existencia de esta aldea de basuras- dijo el ninja de Oto.

- _Me reservare mis comentarios-_ pensó el chico recapitulando lo que habia visto en Konoha. El pelimorado se lleva las manos a los porta-kunai para empezar a lanzar todas las armas que allí se encontraban a gran velocidad.

Kimimaro hizo lo propio y repitió su Metralla de Falanges, para lanzar huesos de sus manos. Ambos ataques empezaron a chocar uno contra el otro mientras el suelo de la arena se empezaba a llenar de huesos, shuriken y kunai.

Una batalla pareja hasta que al Uchiha se le acabaron las armas y tuvo que hacerse a un lado. El del Oto no tuvo contemplaciones y aprovecho ese instante para darle una patada a Shinji que causo que este se hundiera en unos muros para luego sacar dos huesos cuchilla clavarlos en los brazos de su rival para fijarlo en el sitio.

- _¿Por qué demonios todas mis peleas terminan conmigo inmovilizado y con algo atravesándome?-_ pensó el chico para luego ver a su oponente. –Llámame tonto, pero parece que no tienes muchas intenciones de matarme.

-No te equivoques. Si las tengo, pero mi amo tiene otros planes para ti- respondió Kimimaro.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo planea esa serpiente travesti?

-Cuida tus palabras- dijo Kimimaro clavando dos huesos en las pierna del Uchiha. – Orochimaru-sama está interesado en tu cuerpo.

-Pues dile que no estoy interesado en ese tipo de relación- dijo Shinji tratando de no pensar en el dolor que sufría.

-¿Sigues bromeando en tal situación? En verdad que los shinobi son estúpidos y patéticos.

-No mas que tu. Si tan interesado esta tu "amo" en mi. ¿Por qué tu, un sirviente de pacotilla, daña al objeto de interés del cara pálida.

-Orochimaru-sama te dio un regalo y has tenido el descaro de rechazarlo. Por ello se me dio la tarea de obligarte a que lo uses, ya sea por las buenas- dijo el chico ahora apuñalando un costado de Shinji. - O por las malas- dijo afincado el arma. –Que no te engañe mi actitud, estoy disfrutando hacer esto.

Un estruendo interrumpió la tortura del peliblanco, el joven albino se voltio para ver como un boquete se abrió en una de las paredes del estadio y una especie de taladro gris hizo aparición. Este al deshacerse revelase ser Kiba. Seguido salen Akamaru y Tenten que se apartaron del agujero mientras un pequeño temblor volvió a sacudir el campo.

Un torrente de agua empezó a salir a toda velocidad hacia la arena empezando a inundarla. La chica se encargo de bloquear las salidas con kunai explosivos para asegura que esta no se filtre a otras zonas. Kiba usando el Clon Hombre Bestia se lanza sobre shinobi del Oto apartándolo de Shinji, momento que aprovecho Tenten para socorrer a su compañero.

-¡Por Kami! tenemos que sacarte de aquí. Necesitas atención médica de inmediato- dijo ella viendo sus heridas y pensando la mejor forma de remover las estacas de los brazos.

-Solo saca la de mi brazo derecho y yo me encargo del resto- le contesto Shinji. Cerrando los ojos, la chica tomo con fuerza uno de los huesos y lo saca. Shinji hizo el esfuerzo de no gritar mientras con el brazo libre, se deshace las otras estacas para caer en suelo.

-¡ESTÁS LOCO! Te vas a desangrar.

-Estaré bien. Ayuda a Kiba, tiene problemas para atacar a ese sujeto- dijo señalando a la pelea entre el Inuzuka y Kimimaro.

Haciendo uso del Gatsuga, Kiba practicaba la táctica golpea y corre, pero la agilidad de su adversario y los huesos que salían de imprevisto de cualquier parte de su cuerpo, hacían que fuera una batalla muy dispareja. Tanto el genin como su compañero canino se habían ganado varios cortes en el poco tiempo que llevaban luchando.

-Toma- Shinji le dio uno de sus pergaminos a la chica. –Ten cuidado tiene mucho retroceso. En cuanto pueda les daré una mano. -La kunoichi tomo preocupada el objeto mientras fui socorrer al otro chico, mientras Shinji apretaba su Sello Maldito el cual estaba empezando a liberarse, ya que el sello puesto por Kakashi se estaba desvaneciendo.

Sin perder tiempo Tenten clavo en el suelo dos pergaminos que explotaron en una nube de humo que ascienden como dos dragones, que luego revelan ser los pergaminos extendidos con la chica en el medio de ellos, a una gran altura. De allí comenzó a desellar kunai, shuriken, cuchillos y todo tipo de armas punzocortantes, arrojándoselas al peliblanco.

Kiba tomo distancia desde donde vio como su oponente empezaba a bloquear cada arma arrojada hacia él con sus huesos sobresalientes en una casi danza. Cuando Tenten halo los hilos que tenían las armas, noto como estos han sido cortados, provocando que su ataque haya sido una total perdida.

-Una basura tras otra. Este sitio de verdad me repugna- dijo Kimimaro molestando a la chica. El chico entonces procedió a atacar a la chica, pero se detiene en seco cuando un ataque de tos lo paraliza para el desconcierto de los genin de Konoha, que optaron por no atacar a pesar de lo valioso de ese instante. Cuando Kimimaro termino, un hilo de sangre sale de su boca.

Sabiendo que el chico no ha recibido ningún golpe significativo, Shinji no tardo en darse cuenta que no era por una herida. –Estás enfermo- dijo sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

-¿Acaso el Sharingan te dice eso?- dijo el peliblanco.

-Más o menos, tu chakra sufrió una caída repentina que no me parece acorde con el ritmo de pelea que tiene. Con lo que puedo que hay una perturbación en tu cuerpo.

-No estás equivocado, Shinji Uchiha. Estoy gravemente enfermo, mi diagnostico es terminal. Por eso es que mi tarea tiene tanta importancia- dijo volviendo a su posición de lucha y recibir otro ataque del Inuzuka acompañado de unos disparos de kunai de la chica.

- _Maldición, aun no me recupero del todo y mi Chakra está por tocar el suelo. Aun no se dé que trata este sello en mi cuello, pero parece que no tendré otra opción-_ recordando las palabras de Kakashi sobre que su sello podía ser eliminado si así lo quería. Concentrándose termino de desactivar el Método de supresión del Sello Maligno que estaba en su cuello.

[Con Hiruzen]

Orochimaru solto una carcajada mientras la cara de su sensei se ensombrecia al sentir como un chakra oscuro hacia presencia en los alrededores del estadio.

-¿Lo sientes, anciano? Ese es el poder que pronto obtendré-dijo el sujeto serpiente.

-De ninguna forma lo permitiré- le respondió Hiruzen con una cara de total agotamiento.

-¿Planeas usar eso?- le dijo su bastón.

-No me queda de otra, Enma. Si quiero asegurar el futuro de la aldea debo usar el Sello Consumidor del Shinigami- dijo mientras creaba unos Kage Bushin

[En la gradas]

- _Rayos, lo ha liberado-_ pensó Kakashi mientras se enfrentaba a un enorme grupo de enemigos que el rodeaba.

-Tienes que detenerlo, Hatake. El sello lo consumirá- le dijo Anko que se encargaba de sus propios oponentes.

-El sabe lo que está haciendo, no necesita de mi ayuda- le responde el jounin. - _Confió en que tengas la fuerza para no dejarte llevar Shinji._

[En la Arena]

Mientras una capa de chakra purpura se manifiesta alrededor de Shinji, varias marcas tribales aparecían sobre la parte superior su cuerpo y sus escleróticas cambian a un color negro.

Con sus heridas completamente cerradas, el chico procedio a formar sellos de manos. –Hyoton: Trampa de Hielo\- usando el agua presente en el campo aprisiono la mitad inferior de Kimimaro en hielo. Hecho esto, repitió el proceso con sus manos para una nueva técnica. –Suiton: Técnica Misil de Tiburón –dijo para lanzar un enorme animal hecho de agua que golpeo a chico de Oto.

Recuperándose de aquel impacto, Kimimaro ahora es sorprendido por un Gatsuga que recibió de lleno en el pecho y espalda de parte de Kiba y Akamaru, cosa que lograo aguantar gracias a activación su propio sello que tenía en el esternón.

Cuando el Inuzuka acabo y se retiro, el albino recibio una serie de misiles explosivos provenientes del pergamino de Tenten. Kimimaro entonces se clavo en el suelo para mantener su posición a la vez una enorme nube de humo empezaba a cubrirlo.

Pensando que su enemigo esta derrotado, los genin se repliegan para revisar su estado. –Wow ¿qué rayos es eso?- dijo Kiba viendo la condición de Shinji. -¿Cómo es que te recuperaste tan rápido?

-¿Te encuentras bien, Shinji?- pregunto Tenten preocupada por la sensación oscura que emitía su compañero.

-No importa, esto no ha terminado- respondió Shinji con un rostro muy severo. –CUIDADO- del suelo empezaron a salir una serie de estacas afiladas de hueso que por poco empalan a los genin.

-Ya cumplí con una parte de mi misión, ahora toca llevarte a Orochimaru- dijo Kimimaro saliendo del humo con una nueva apariencia. Su piel se había tornado gris junto con su cabello, varios huesos salen a manera de espinas brotaban de su espalda junto con una larga cola de reptil con varias protuberancias encima.

-Tenten. Kiba. Salgan de aquí.

-¿Qué? De ninguna forma te podemos dejar solo- respondió ella.

-Esta batalla entrara en otro nivel y ustedes solo se verán en peligro.

-Y seguro tú te quedaras- respondió el Inuzuka.

-Tanto Akamaru como tú están heridos. Es mejor que se retiren- Kiba ve que en efecto su amigo está bastante lastimado y decidió tomarlo en brazos para retirarse.

-Cuídate. Aun tienes que enseñarme como hacer lo de los pergaminos.

-Lo pensare- respondió Shinji viendo como la chica se retiraba.

-Tu actitud con tus compañeros es enfermiza- dijo Kimimaro dejando a los shinobi irse.

-Es irónico que lo diga una persona que podría conseguir un papel en Barney y sus amigos.

-…..

-Es horrible cuando nadie puede entender una referencia- dijo el chico mientras forma de sus manos unas espadas. -Hyoton: Danza de la Camelia. Formando unos estacas de hielo similares a los huesos que usaba Kimimaro.

-¿Por qué le das el nombre de mi técnica a tu burda copia?-pregunto el peliblanco.

-¿Que puedo decir? Me gusto el concepto- contesto el moreno para empezar a atacar con rapidez a su enemigo, esta vez potenciado por su sello maldito.

Las puntas de los dedos del chico gris se cubren de hueso, con los que bloqueo la arremetida de su oponente, quedando algo sorprendido por la dureza de hielo.

Los combatientes intercambiaron varios golpes en los cuales Kimimaro hace uso de cola para intentar derribar a su oponente. Shinji trata de presionar con su fuerza, para conseguirse que la de su oponente era mayor.

En un zarpazo de Kimimaro, el Uchiha uso una Sustitución para posicionarse detrás del chico y toma su cola, para entonces halarlo y azotarlo contra una pared para lanzarle un Suiton: Técnica Misil de Tiburón para rematar el golpe.

Shinji entonces empezo a sentir el estrés en su cuerpo por el chakra que estaba recibiendo del Sello Maldito.

Un ataque de tos de Kimimaro, le devolvió su atención a la pelea. El semblante de su oponente comenzaba a verse terrible, pero aun así seguía dispuesto a luchar.

-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto? Estas muriendo y continuas peleando por los intereses de ese sujeto-pregunto Shinji.

-Le debo mi existencia a Orochimaru, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarlo a conseguir un cuerpo nuevo.

-¿Un cuerpo nuevo?

-No te preocupes, pronto lo averiguaras- por un momento Shinji pensó que estaba jugando uno de esos videojuegos violentos, pues su enemigo empezó a sacarse su propia columna vertebral, cosa que hubiera dejado bastante marcado a cualquiera.

\- Danza de la Clemantis: Viña- dijo Kimimaro para intentar atrapar a objetivo con una especie de látigo, que el pelimorado logra esquivar a la vez que se apartaba.

–Bien, es tiempo de usar mi creación. Kage Bushin\- el chico entonces creo cinco clones, de los cuales lanza tres para distraer a Kimimaro mientras el original se disponia a hacer una secuencia de sellos de manos y una copia liberaba un objeto de un pergamino. El chico de Oto no tuvo problemas para eliminar a los clones y se lanzo por su objetivo justo cuando este termina de hacer sus preparaciones. –Hyoton: Mandíbulas Explosivas de Dragón\- con esto toda el agua acumulada en el estadio se condeso en enorme dragón de hielo que tomo en sus fauces al chico gris y lo levanto cientos de metros sobre el estadio.

En el aire, Kimimaro luchaba por liberarse del agarre, preguntándose porque la técnica no le había hecho un daño significativo, entonces junto a él nota un paquete con un despertador atado que en ese instante empezaba a sonar.

Los que para muchos serian simples fuegos artificiales, para el chico gris fue una descarga de explosiones que lo sacudieron por todo el firmamento. En donde la ultima detonación lo derriba sobre la arena a la vez que en el cielo ha quedado marcada una calavera.

- _La Skull Bomb ha sido un éxito_ \- pensó Shinji mientras sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a fallar. Las marcas de maldición sobre su piel ardían con intensidad y no lograba contener el chakra extra que estaba corriendo por su sistema.

-De ninguna….De ninguna manera voy a fallarle a Orochima-sama- con quemaduras de todos los grados Kimimaro logro ponerse de pie, en donde podría percibirse que debajo de su piel, se encontraba una armadura de hueso que explicaba el porqué sobrevivió a las anteriores técnicas. –Danza de Helecho\- de un momento a otro, la totalidad de la arena quedo cubierta por cientos de espinas de hueso que se elevan hasta casi 3 metros sobre el suelo. Por suerte las paredes del estadio, eran mucho más altas, lo que le permitió a Shinji salir del alcance de la técnica.

-Entiéndelo de una vez, yo no iré a ninguna parte- le dijo el Uchiha a Kimimaro.

-Yo cumpliré con la voluntad de mi amo- dice el chico gris mientras su voz se hace débil. – Danza de la Clemantis: Flor\- los huesos se envuelven alrededor de uno de sus brazos a manera de taladro.

-Si así lo quieres- concentrando toda su fuerza el chico forma su última carta. –Chidori\- un relámpago purpura envolvió la mano de Shinji. Ambos chicos se lanzaron y chocaron sus técnicas para ver poner fin a aquel enfrentamiento.

El relámpago se mostraría como ganador, pues Kimimaro no tenía ningún aliento con que sostener su ataque, muriendo no por la técnica de asesinato que le atravesó, sino por sucumbir ante la terrible enfermedad que se había visto empeorada por el intenso encuentro.

Desconocido para el pelimorado que cayó inconsciente por el colapso de su chakra, su técnica tuvo más de un pues la inmensa cantidad de energía que necesitaba el Chidori provoco que todo el chakra contenido en el Sello Maldito fuera consumido y fuera deshecho tal como había pasado con el sello de Kakashi, hecho que no fue recibido muy bien por cierto Sannin.

[En el Estadio]

Con el Shinigami a sus espaldas, ya Hiruzen había sellado las almas del Primer y Segundo Hokage, en donde sus restos revelaron que los sacrificios usados fueron Yoroi y Akado, que debido a que según su ex-compañero, habían sido patéticos en los exámenes chunin y por lo tanto eran desechables.

En esos momentos, el anciano Hokage luchaba para lograr quitarle el alma a su ex-alumno, pero la resistencia de este mostraba ser demasiada para las fuerzas que le quedaban a su cansado cuerpo.

Orochimaru estaba confiando de que podía salir de la técnica pues estaba apuñalado a Sarutobi con su espada Kusanagi, y tenía retenido Enma con sus serpientes. Pero entonces se dio de cuenta que algo iba mal.

Mientras sentía desaparecer la pieza de su alma contenida en el sello de Kimimaro, también estaba sintiendo como el sello que había puesto en el Uchiha fallaba. Esa sensación en otras circunstancias hubiera sido un simple pellizco, pero ahora, cuando su alma estaba vulnerable frente al Shinigami, fue un golpe de gracia.

Todas las fuerzas de Sannin se desvanecieron por unos segundos que fueron bien aprovechados por el Tercer Hokage, que halo el alma de Orochimaru con todas sus fuerzas, sacándola de su natural recipiente sin que el pálido sujeto pudiera siquiera decir sus últimas palabras. Con el movimiento del cuchillo de Shinigami, la vida del nefasto Otokage llego a su fin.

Lo que siguió estuvo fuera del entendimiento de Hiruzen, ya que en vez de terminar con su cometido, el Shinigami creó un orbe oscuro en una de sus manos. Acto seguido este se elevo un poco y empezó a moverse como si estuviera aspirando algo.

Los Cuatros de Oto se estremecieron al ver como su líder cayo, pero lo siguiente fue peor, sus Sellos Malditos empezaron a arder y de ellos salió una serpiente que fue aspirada, ignorado su barrera que de por si estaba colapsando.

Kakashi sostuvo Anko al mismo tiempo que veía como gritaba al sentir como una serpiente se elevaba de su marca maldita. En la arena Shinji experimentaba lo mismo, pero no era afectado de la misma forma por estar inconsciente.

Una vez que el Shinigami tuvo el amasijo de serpientes en su mano, procedió a devorarlo. Sarautobi entonces entendió que la deidad había tomado por cuenta propia los trozos del alma de Orochimaru que seguramente estaban en los sellos. La técnica empieza a deshacerse mientras Hiruzen se dispuso a esperar su destino.

-Quiero pedirte un favor, Enma- dijo el viejo mientras está siendo recostado en el suelo por su compañero mono que se había liberado. -Sé que no he tomado las mejores decisiones para esta aldea y he provocado muchos de sus problemas. Pero te pido por favor, que la protejas, no de sus enemigos externos, sino de lo que está dentro. Temo que vienen tiempos oscuros para Konoha.

-Estas muriéndote y lo único que piensas es sobre el futuro de la aldea- le reclamo la invocación.

-¿Qué te puedo decir?- dijo el anciano riéndose.

-Hare lo que pueda.

-Gracias- Sarutobi entonces cerró los ojos y murió con una sonrisa.

- _Las deidades no suelen actuar de esa forma, amigo. Los tiempos difíciles vendrán para todo el mundo-_ pensó Enma mientras ve la espada Kusanagi que ahora sostenía, pues había quedado en su mano luego de haberla quitado del cuerpo de su fallecido compañero. – ¿Y ahora que hago con esto?- dijo antes de desaparecer.

Con la barrera que mantenía totalmente deshecha, los Cuatro de Oto, escaparon a toda velocidad como podían, pues se sentían desorientados al no contar con su líder.

Los Anbu y jounin omitieron su persecución, al considerar más importantes darle atención a su líder que había dejado una particular escena en donde este estaba con una cara calmada mientras que su ex alumno relucía un rostro de terror. Solo Kakashi no estuvo presente, pues tenía que atender a su alumno y a Anko que había quedado inconsciente al perder su marca.

Los efectos de ese desenlace fueron muy claros para el resto del enemigo. Las serpientes dejaron de atacar de un momento a otro y deshicieron para la sorpresa de Jiraiya que ayudaba a combatirlas. Una corazonada le llevo a pensar que había pasado.

Sin Shukaku y sin Orochimaru, las fuerzas enemigas perdieron toda oportunidad para ganar. Suna se retiro al ver como su plan fallaba y muchos de Oto se quedo estático al no saber qué hacer, consiguiendo que muchos murieran por nada.

A Konoha solo le faltaba lamentar a sus caídos, que para su desgracia eran numerosos.

[En un pueblo lejano]

Una taza de té se astilla gravemente mientras una rubia come su comida. Cosa que no era una buena señal para ella, por lo que queda con la mirada perdida por unos minutos.

-Sucede algo Tsunade-sama- le dijo una pelinegra.

-No lo sé, Shizune- dijo ella. –Pero creo otra persona cercana a mí a muerto.

-¿Cree que haya sido en Konoha?

-Es probable.

-¿Acaso quiere que vayamos allá?

-De ninguna forma.

[En un lugar desconocido]

Varios hologramas ven con atención a un hombre encorvado con una severa gota de sudor en su cabeza junto a un rubio que estaba aparentemente convulsionando.

-Así que…... esta es una reunión para ver una demostración de un veneno tuyo, Sasori- dijo un hombre grande de piel azul.

-Eso quisiera, Kisame. Es para hablar sobre las… perturbaciones que ha sentido Deidara- dijo la figura de voz grave.

-¿A quién demonios le interesa, lo que sienta ese mocoso? Estoy perdiendo un buen dinero por esta tontería- dijo otro hombre.

-El pagano de Kakuzu tiene razón, en parte, en este momento le podría hacer un sacrificio a Jashin-sama, tal vez Deidara sirva- dijo un peliplata.

-¿Quiero ver cómo te unen si te hago explotar zombi lunático?- dijo el rubio saliendo de sus convulsiones y molestándose.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- le reclamo el otro.

-Hidan. Deidara. Silencio.

-Sí, líder-sama- respondieron los dos con miedo.

-Dinos que eso tan importante que tenias que informar- dijo el pelinaranja.

-Hay una perturbación en las explosiones- dijo Deidara seriamente.

-…-toda la sala quedo en silencio.

-Sabía que eventualmente todos esos explosivos le dañarían el cerebro- dijo Kakuzu.

-No sé cómo me deje convencer para dejar que hiciera la reunión- dijo Sasori.

-Si no hay mas nada que quieran informar, doy por finalizada….

-ESTOY HABLANDO MUY ENSERIO- reclamo el rubio.

-Por supuesto que lo haces- dijo sarcástico Kisame.

-No lo entienden por qué no saben nada de arte. El arte es una….

-Ve al grano, Deidara. ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-Cuando estudiaba sobre mi arte en Iwa, había un libro que hablaba sobre las explosiones, su significado, su potencia, su…

[1 hora después]

-…Por ello cada explosión tiene su firma, un alma que los conecta con sus creadores. Iwa es el único sitio donde las explosiones tienen esa alma, pocos lugares logran tener artistas de tal magnitud, el único que conozco era un shinobi de Kiri, que creo que era un espadachín de la niebla. ¿Sabes quién era Kisame?- pregunto el rubio al hombre azul para darse cuenta que había sido abandonado en el sitio.- Esos cretinos me la pagaran, pero primero tengo que encontrar con esos dos artistas, estoy seguro que me he perdido de muchas obras de arte y estoy sufriendo con ello.


	13. 12 Luto

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 12**

 **Luto**

El cielo estaba nublado sobre Konoha, con el invierno tocando ya sus puertas, provocando que una nevada pudiera comenzar en cualquier momento. Pero no ese día, donde una fría llovizna fue lo que acompaño el acto que se realizaría ese día.

En una marcha lenta, los habitantes de Konoha, tanto civiles como shinobi, caminaban al punto de reunión vistiendo ropas negras y cargando paraguas del mismo color. Hoy se les iba a dar el descanso a los difuntos.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el ataque de Suna y la ahora posiblemente extinta nación de Oto, pues sin su líder ilegitimo, las tierras estaban en boca de lobo, ya que todo, incluido el señor feudal del país, estaban bajo las garras del Sannin.

La noticia de su muerte fluyo como la pólvora, especialmente por ser el culpable de llevar a Suna a la invasión. Los shinobi de aquella aldea descubrieron que su líder había sido asesinado hace poco tiempo por Orochimaru y por lo que le dieron toda la culpa al ninja renegado y anunciaron su rendición incondicional para evitar que el incidente pasara a mayores.

Si bien era difícil de creer tal mentira, Konoha acepto los términos e incluso permitió que los hijos del difunto Kazekage volvieran a su hogar, debido a que no era el momento para más conflictos.

Esto sin embargo dejo amargo sentimiento en la población, pues aunque les dolía la muerte de su querido líder, hubo otro acto en el que no había aun un culpable esclarecido.

Para una aldea que tenía como prioridad el bienestar de su población, el atentando en uno de los refugios era imperdonable. De alguna forma, un grupo de shinobi enemigos se había infiltrado en el lugar y sin explicación alguna se dispuso a matar a todos los presentes, fueran los pocos shinobis que custodiaban el sitio o los muchos civiles que allí se encontraban. Para la desgracia del equipo 7, allí era donde habían trasladado a Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno

No hubo negación, no hubo llanto, no hubo nada. La pelirrosa quedo en un estado casi catatónico al recibir la noticia. Sin más familiares a los cuales acudir, Anko se ofreció para cuidar de la chica mientras superaba el suceso. Realmente la mujer tenía otros planes, ya que sin el Sello de Maldición y con su maldito ex sensei muerto, la Mitarashi quería salir a conquistar el mundo, pero el ver a su alumna temporal en ese estado le dijo que primero tenía que ayudar y hacer valer su puesto en el Departamento de Inteligencia resolviendo el caso.

La noticia había creado cierta tensión en el resto del equipo 7 que tenía más de un problema. Naruto fue afectado por la muerte Hiruzen, pues le consideraba casi un abuelo y no estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con Sakura pues estaba seguro que no sabía todo lo que estaba sintiendo su compañero, al nunca haber contado con alguien que le cuidara de la forma en que sabía que los Haruno hacían con su hija.

Shinji se mantuvo distante y opto guardar silencio, al no saber que decirle a su compañera. De por sí ya que tenía sus propios problemas con los que lidiar y no tenia muchas ganas de compartirlos.

Kakashi hizo su parte al encargase de todos los papeleos necesarios para el funeral de los Haruno, lo referente al título de su casa y ese tipo de cosas, pues su titulo como sensei del equipo, le daba cierta capacidad para actuar a nombre de su alumna que no se encontraba en condiciones de pensar en esos detalles.

Sasuke pensaba en cómo actuar, él sabía exactamente por lo que pasaba Sakura, pero él había abordado la situación de una forma que posiblemente resultaría inútil para chica, pues aun no se sabía quien había sido el culpable. Además no creía que ella fuera alguien que comprometería con una venganza.

Otros de los genin que participaron en el examen no se mantuvieron al margen de la situación. En donde persona, Ino se encargo de estar al lado de su amiga dejando de lado cualquier comportamiento indebido. Hinata que también había perdido a su madre hace años, tuvo una conversación con la pelirrosa que de alguna forma le permitió asistir a los actos de ese día lluvioso.

Fueron varios los discursos emotivos con los se le dio el adiós a los fallecidos en la invasión. A los civiles, shinobi y a su líder. Luego de aquel acto cada quien se retiro a su hogar, pensado que era lo que deparaba a Konoha quedado muy golpeada por lo sucedido.

[Al día siguiente, en la sala de reuniones de la aldea]

-Siento que nos veamos en estas condiciones. Sé que algunos de ustedes tienen familiares y amigos que lamentar, pero esta reunión no puede ser pospuesta- dijo Homura presidiendo la junta de aquel día.

-Supongo que lo principal es buscar al sucesor de Hiruzen- dijo Shikaku Nara.

-Es correcto, nuestro principal candidato es el Sannin Jiraiya- dijo haciendo que la sala se conmocionara por el anuncio.

-Les sugiero que se calmen- dijo el peliblanco. – No estoy interesado en ese cargo.

-Tonterías, sabes que necesitamos a alguien de reconocida labor para representar a la aldea- dijo Koharu.

-Lo tengo presente, por ello quiero nominar a otra persona que incluso haría un trabajo mejor que el mío. Tsunade Senju

-¡La princesa babosa! Pero si nadie sabe donde esta- respondió impresionada la anciana del consejo.

-No será un problema para mi encontrarla- dijo confiado el Sannin.

-Bien. ¿Alguien tiene una queja?- pregunto Homura para que nadie en el salón objetara algo, lo que era preocupante para algunos, pues Danzo estaba en completo silencio.

El hecho de que varias las miradas se pusieran sobre el anciano, ya que era bien sabido todas las ansias del Shimura para conseguir el puesto y por lo tanto era extraño que él no hiciera un comentario alguno. Sintiendo toda la presión sobre el, Danzo se digno a hablar.

-Considero esta acción como una estupidez, pero en este momento he venido para discutir otro asunto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Homura.

-Es el momento para activar el programa de restauración de clanes con los Uchiha-dijo para que en la sala se formara un escándalo.

-¿No puedes estar hablando en serio? Acabamos de enfrentar una invasión y tú piensas en esa porquería de ley- exclamo Tsume Inuzula.

-Por supuesto. Hemos sufrido una baja significativa en las fuerzas de la aldea y necesitamos restaurarlas con shinobis lo suficientemente poderosos. Además me van a decir que debemos ignorar lo que se vio en la arena.

-Es cierto que ese Uchiha uso una variante del Juken, pero está lejos de ser tan efectiva como la que usa mi clan.

-Ese solo fue una parte de sus habilidades, Hiashi- dijo Shikaku apretándose las sienes. – El chico ya tiene dominado cinco elementos, uno de los cuales es posiblemente un Kekkei Genkai. Goza de una regeneración inexplicable, ya que según los testigos, las heridas que sufrió lo hubieran dejado en el hospital por meses. Sin embargo, fue dado de alta en dos días habiendo padecido de solo debilitamiento por falta de chakra.

-Kiba me hablo de él. Supongo que debo agradecerle el que mi hijo no sufriera muchas heridas con ese tipo de los huesos- dijo Tsume.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Choza.

-De todas formas no veo con buenos ojos esa idea- dijo el jefe Yamanaka.

-No seas subjetivo, Inoichi- le reprimió Shikaku.

-Pienso en el bien de la aldea- dijo el rubio con seguridad.

-Me parece que aún es pronto para el programa, Danzo. Pero ten por seguro que lo tenemos en consideración- le dijo Homura.

[En el complejo Uchiha, en el taller de Shinji]

-Después de todo este tiempo. Por fin nos reunimos, amor mío. Extrañe mucho tu amargo calor, pero….- el pelimorado entonces le dio un sorbo a su taza de café. - Por desgracia no puedo disfrutarte como es debido- dijo para tomarse todo el contenido y volver a su mesa de trabajo. Al poco tiempo sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. –Pase.

Por la puerta del taller entro Tenten que inmediatamente queda impresionado por las cosas que ve en el lugar. Planos, armas, pergaminos y libros por doquier, relojes desarmados y montones de chatarra. – ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Mi modesto refugio. ¿A qué debo tu visita, Tenten? Supongo que Naruto te dijo donde estaba.

-Es correcto, Quería ver que tal estabas. Ya sabes, terminaste esa pelea tu solo y luego sucedió lo de Sakura.

-Supongo que debo decir que estoy bien. Es de verdad una lástima lo que paso, pero no sé cómo ayudarla por el momento.

-Yo tampoco sé qué decir, perdí a mis padres antes de tuviera consciencia- dijo ella en un suspiro melancólico.

-Lo lamento- respondió el chico reprendiéndose mentalmente por tocar el tema.

-No te preocupes- dijo ella volviendo a poner una sonrisa.

-Por cierto. Creo que se me olvido darte las gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya sabes, por el hecho de que tu y Kiba entendieron el mensaje del pergamino que solté antes de sacar al tipo esqueleto de la sala.

-Supongo que fue una suerte que lo interpretara bien ¿Pero qué exactamente era lo que planeabas?

-Lo que hiciste, sabotear el sistema de bombeo del estadio para conseguir un suministro decente de agua para mis técnicas.

-Me imagino que planeabas volar parte del estadio- dijo la chica con tic nervioso.

-Ellos dijeron que no habían reglas- dijo Shinji con cara inocente. -Por cierto ya que estas aquí, puedo explicarte lo de los explosivos.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, por lo que vi usas pergaminos para sellar tus armas y me agrado mucho ese tipo de técnicas. No tengo ningún problema en enseñarte unas cosas en las que he trabajado.

[Apartamento de Anko]

-No debí dejarlos solos, sabía que tenía que acompañarlos. Todo es mi culpa- dijo Sakura llorosa apoyada en el hombro de Ino.

-No puedes seguir culpándote- le reprimió su amiga. –No es algo que pudieras saber que pasaría.

-Pero si yo hubiera estado…

-Escucha Sakura, el departamento donde trabaja mi padre esta de cabeza buscando respuesta, pero algo es seguro no eran personas con las que pudieras lidiar.

-Igualmente debí estar allí, de esa forma no lidiaría con todo este dolor.

-¿Cómo puedes decir semejante barbaridad?- le dijo la rubia sacudiendo a la chica pero la entiende al ver como sus ojos se ven carentes de toda vida.

-Sakura-san, sé que es difícil lidiar con esto. Pero no puedes pensar que tu vida ya termino.

-¿Y QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HARE?- dijo Sakura en un llanto. –Solo soy una mocosa que ahora está sola.

-No estás sola, sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo- le dijo su amiga abrazándola.

-Gracias, pero aun lo extraño mucho- las lágrimas vuelven a los ojos de la chica mientras las otras chicas tratan de reconfortarla. Pensando en lo que haría Sasuke se retiro de la ventana desde donde observaba la escena.

[Más tarde. En Ichiraku Ramen]

-Me alegro de ver que están bien Teuchi-san y Ayame-chan- dijo Naruto tomando asiento

-Lo mismo digo, Naruto. Aunque de todas formas es lamentable lo que sucedió, ¿Qué tal están tus compañeros?- dijo el viejo mientras toma la orden de rubio.

-Sakura está muy triste y no sé qué hacer para tratar de ayudarla.

-Usualmente te diría que le des suficiente espacio para que la joven reflexione que hará pero la experiencia me dice que eso no siempre funciona- dijo otro comensal que entro al local.

-¡Ero-sennin!

-Que no me llames así- dijo Jiraiya dándole un coscorrón.

-¿A qué se refiere con lo que decía?- dice el rubio sobándose la cabeza.

-La muerte de un ser querido puede afectar incluso al shinobi mas fuerte. No importa cuánto quiera ocultarlo, ese hecho marcara su vida. De la persona depende si se volverá más fuerte o simplemente se rendirá.

-¿Entonces necesito ayudar a Sakura a ser mas fuerte? No creo que eso sea lo que ella busque.

-De hecho es más como lograr que ella recupere sus ganas de seguir adelante.

-Aun no lo pillo. No es como si supiera que es lo que ella quisiera hacer

El anciano suspira.- _Supongo que aquí también se aplica que es más fácil hacer que haga algo que explicárselo_ \- en ese momento llego Teuchi con la orden de Naruto. –En resumidas cuentas quiero que me acompañes a un pequeño viaje.

-No lo sé, creo que debería quedarme- dijo Naruto para impresión del peliblanco que tomo por sorpresa que él no aceptara la oportunidad para salir de la aldea.

- _Piensa Jiraiya, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo sacarlo de la aldea. Tal vez si le digo que vamos a entrenar. No, de ninguna manera aceptaría con su compañera en ese estado_ \- entonces la entrada de otro comensal interrumpe sus pensamientos

-Buenas tardes- dijo Shinji tomando asiento. –Wow nos pierdes tiempo, Naruto. Recién abren el local y ya estas de cliente.

-Sabes que ya estaba sufriendo por no tomarme un plato.

-¿Uno especial?- pregunto Teuchi.

-Sí, con extra de cerdo- agrego el muchacho.

-Con que eres tú eres el Uchiha del que todos hablan- dijo Jiraiya.

-Espero que cosas buenas. Mi nombre es Shinji- dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Jiraiya, mucho gusto.

-¿Jiraiya? ¿Es acaso una casualidad que se llame como el autor de Icha Icha?- dijo pelimorado impresionado.

-No, yo soy el gran autor de esa serie- dijo el anciano poniendo una gran pose. Aun su orgullo es interrumpido por un pensamiento. -¿ _Ese chico no es algo joven para esa lecturas?_

-¿No puede ser? Semejante celebridad está en mi humilde local. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta señor soy un gran de su libros- dijo el dueño de Ichiraku. Naruto solo veía la escena con una gran gota

El ego de Jiraiya se inflaba como un globo, hasta que la orden de Shinji salió, cargada con un extra de intención asesina cortesía de una chica presente. –Por favor señores, preferiría que no corrompan a Naruto con sus cochinadas- dijo Ayame con una mirada que dejo paralizado a los hombres mayores y un poco al rubio.

-Es curioso que lo diga la chica que facilito a Ino el material de….- una mano viajo a toda velocidad para callar al pelimorado.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes de eso?- dijo ella en un murmullo.

-La información es mi negocio- dijo el pelimorado siniestramente. Entonces la chica toda roja se retiro.

-Mejor no pregunto sobre que estaban hablando- dijo Jiraiya.

-Oye Shinji. ¿Has sabido algo de Sakura?- dijo Naruto.

-Está en proceso de duelo, eso es al menos un avance- respondió Shinji.

-¿Qué haremos mientras la situación se normaliza?

-Supongo que tendremos que resignarnos a hacer misiones D como todos los genin que están en servicio. Aunque tengo que decir que será fastidioso hacer esas tareas de reparación y limpieza

-Prefería hacer algo mejor, pero sin el abuelo- dijo Naruto decaído. Entonces un bombillo se prendió en la cabeza de Jiraiya.

-Creo que entonces les interesara una misión rango A que dirigiré- dijo atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes.

[Al día siguiente, en los alrededores de Konoha]

-Curioso, pensé que la aldea estaría en peor estado luego de ese ataque- dijo Kisame.

-Por algo le llaman la aldea más fuerte- dijo el pelinegro a su lado.

-¿Ummm? ¿Acaso guardas aprecio por tu hogar?

-No, este lugar ya no es mi hogar. Ahora démonos prisa, tengo más de un asunto que atender- dijo Itachi activando brevemente su Sharingan.


	14. 13 Buscando a la Quinta Hokage (Parte 1)

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 13**

 **Buscando a la Quinta Hokage (Parte 1)**

Partiendo a primera hora, Jiraiya, Naruto y Shinji se abrieron paso en la nevada que había empezado a caer desde la noche del día anterior. Por la naturaleza de la misión, no les avisaron al resto del equipo, con excepción de Kakashi, que saldrían de la aldea y simplemente organizaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a seguir al Sannin en su recorrido por el País del Fuego.

-Achooo- expreso Naruto mientras se detuvo para sacudirse la nariz.

-Salud- dijo Shinji facilitándole un pañuelo.

-¿Cómo es que aguantas este molesto frio? Apenas si estas abrigado.

-Soy resistente.

-¿Pero no te habías resfriado luego de la misión de país de la Ola?

-Solo fue el efecto secundario de aprender a usar un nuevo elemento.

-Aun hay algo que no me queda claro. ¿De dónde eres gaki?- dijo Jiraiya interrumpiendo la conversación de los jóvenes.

-No puedo decírselo con seguridad. He revisado varios mapas para localizar mi aldea, pero no logro dar con ella.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-La aldea del Sol Naciente.

-No me suena. ¿En qué región está?

-Supongo que al oriente del continente.

-Curioso.

-Por cierto Shinji no había podido mostrarte mi nueva técnica- dijo el rubio que empezó a acumular chakra en la mano derecha mientras con la otra la usa para darle varios golpes para hacerlo girar. Una vez que la esfera tomo una forma perfecta, la estrello contra un árbol, provocando que el tronco quedara completamente pulverizado, aunque el impacto hizo que la nieve cercana le cayera al rubio.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- expreso Shinji al ver el daño que hizo Naruto con la tecnica.

-Jeje sabía que te impresionaría mi Rasengan\- dijo el chico rubio sonriendo y sacudiéndose.

-A mí también me tomo por sorpresa. Domino el Rasengan en tan solo una semana- dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Es un chiste? ¿Cómo alguien puede dominar eso tan rápido? Si, logre a dominar el Chidori en poco tiempo, pero eso se ve mucho más difícil de hacer.

-Usar unos cuantos clones para entrenar facilitan las cosas- dijo el rubio riéndose.

-Definitivamente el Kage Bushin es es una especie de hack para la vida- dijo pelimorado algo molesto. – _De repente siento que perdí mi tiempo ayudándolo con los sellos._

Luego de un rato el grupo da con la ciudad Shukuba, una parada de viajeros con muchos restaurantes, bares, hoteles y sitios de entretenimiento, algunos más sanos que otros. Jiraiya les dijo que iba a "recolectar información" de la persona que buscaban. Acto seguido los chicos se instalaron en un hotel. No iban a pasar mucho tiempo en el poblado, pero con el frio presente, era mejor estar en el interior de algún lugar.

-Me siento mal por haber salido de esta forma. Estoy seguro de que Sakura y Sasuke también habrían querido venir- dijo Naruto.

-No es el mejor momento para ella. Por ahora es necesario que se mantenga al margen de cualquier situación peligrosa. Eso pondría en riesgo su vida.

-Seguro que Sasuke se molestara por no haberle dicho nada- dijo el rubio riéndose. Instantes después tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-No te preocupes, no creo ocurra nada importante en este viaje- dijo Shinji que se dispuso a abrir la puerta para entonces ver a dos personas de capas negras con nubes rojas paradas en el pasillo. –Oh S***.

[Hace unas horas]

Kurenai y Asuma se encontraban siendo apaleados por unos intrusos que habían localizado escasos minutos atras. Parados en el rio que atravesaba a la aldea, los sensei de los equipo 8 y 10 hacían ver el porqué de sus rangos, aunque estos pronto quedaron cortos.

Las habilidades en Genjutsu de la kunoichi habían sido superadas con facilidad por el Uchiha presente, incluso poniéndolas en su contra, y el ninja había perdido casi todo su chakra por el roce del arma de Kisame en uno de sus hombros que ahora tenía lastimado. El sujeto azul se disponía a terminar con el Sarutobi, cuando Samehada fue bloqueada por una espada que inmediatamente reconoció.

-Vaya vaya. El ninja que copia se ha superado así mismo. Ahora también tomas las armas de tus enemigos- dijo el sujeto azul con una pequeña risa.

-No es exactamente algo que planeaba, pero tengo que admitirlo, Kubikiribocho es un gran arma- dijo Kakashi haciendo retroceder a su adversario.

-Entonces ahora si sentirá personal tu asesinato- Kisame tenía la intención de volver a atacar, pero es detenido por su compañero.

-No te precipites, Hatake no es un oponente que debe ser tomado a la ligera- le advirtió Itachi.

-Están en lo correcto- dijo el Hatake destapándose su Sharingan. –Ahora, ¿qué asuntos tiene el asesino de clan Uchiha con la aldea?

-Terminar mi trabajo y algo que no te concierne- dijo el Uchiha activando su propio doujutsu.

-Rápido, cierren los ojos- advirtió el jounin a sus compañeros, aunque para el ya era tarde.

Sin pensarlo mucho Itachi uso su Genjutsu más fuerte en el Hatake, con el que atrapo al jounin en una cruz en donde los ataco sin piedad. Los que fueron segundos en el mundo real fueron horas y horas de dolor para el peliplata a la merced del poderoso Tsukuyomi que estaba usando el usuario del Mangekyo Sharingan.

Era desconocido para Asuma y Kurenai que Kakashi había sido derrotado con suma facilidad. Kisame se disponía terminar con el ninja cuando fue detenido por una ráfaga color verde. Con una patada Maito Gai hizo que el shinobi renegado de Kiri tuviera que retroceder.

En vista de que habían llamado demasiado la atención y que pronto llegarían más refuerzos, Itachi ordeno la retirada, dejando a los shinobi con la incógnita de sus intenciones.

Antes de sucumbir ante el estrés mental, Kakashi advirtió que no fueran a decirle nada a Sasuke y que debían buscar a Naruto inmediatamente, por lo que Gai partió inmediatamente a las puertas de la aldea para dar con el genin.

Asuma y Kurenai llevaron a Hatake a su apartamento, en donde a las puertas del lugar consiguieron a Anko, que inmediatamente se alarmo al ver al hombre en ese estado. Luego de explicarle la situación, le pidieron a la mujer que indicaran a los demás shinobi que el asunto debía tratarse como secreto.

Por cosa del destino, un ninja inmediatamente entro por la puerta vociferando sobre si era verdad que Itachi había sido visto en la aldea. Asuma sintió el dolor del idiota cuando la Mitarashi le dio un patada en sus joyas, que provocaría que cualquiera gritara, pero ella se encargo de silenciarlo con un cabezazo que inmediatamente lo noqueo.

Con una sonrisa les dijo a los jounin que se tranquilizaran, ya que nadie iba a hablar mientras ella se hiciera cargo. Dejando a la pareja con una gran gota de sudor en sus sienes, la kunoichi abandona el lugar con el cuerpo.

En otro punto de la aldea, específicamente en el complejo Uchiha, Sasuke se encontraba pensando. No solo en su compañera, si no en los sucesos del examen chunin, se dijo que aun tenía que buscar la forma para volverse más fuerte. Había visto el poder que tenía ese sello que usaba la kunoichi de Suna, pero no era lo que buscaba. Tenía que ser algo más poderoso y sin esos efectos negativos. El asunto le había hecho preguntarse qué podría haber sucedió si hubiera obtenido el sello que obtuvo Shinji. Mas ya era tarde para desearlo, ya que su creador estaba muerto y su compañero cumplió su palabra y se deshizo del sello de su cuello, aunque le extrañaban las vendas que ahora tenía en los brazos.

No era un buen día para entrenar debido a la nevada y sinceramente no se sentía a gusto como para entrenar Kenjutsu en el dojo. Entonces se le ocurrió algo, ciertamente le molestaba como Shinji tendía revisar las casas del complejo para tomar los artefactos abandonados, aunque no lo culpaba del todo, pues realmente era un desperdicio dejarlos para que se deterioren. Pero había algo que el chico no había, revisar lugares como la antigua sede de la policía que estaba a cargo del clan. Definitivamente tenía que haber algo de utilidad en ese lugar y con suerte daría con algo que su padre nunca le había confiado o mostrado, el pergamino del clan.

[En el presente, en el hotel]

Al cruzarse sus miradas, Shinji e Itachi activaron su doujutsu y antes de que el último intentara asestar un kunai contra el pelimorado, este hace una Sustitución para escapar del golpe, habiendo tomado distancia lanza un Thunderbolt (Rayo) contra la pareja de capas negras, en donde Kisame se interpuso para bloquear la descarga eléctrica con su espada, pero dado que no había nada de chakra que absorber, lo único que se llevo un fuerte choque que lo estrello contra la pared del pasillo.

-SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ- aviso Shinji, con lo que los dos chicos se dirigieron a la ventana de la habitación, mas sus esfuerzos son obstaculizados por una explosión proveniente del exterior. Era de suponerse que unos de los dos atacantes cubrieron las salidas con sellos explosivos para evitar el escape de sus presas. De vueltos contra una de las paredes cercanas a la puerta por la onda de impacto, Naruto es tomado por Kisame y Shinji por Itachi.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? ¿Porque Samehada no pudo absorber ese ataque?- fue lo primero que salió de la boca del aun aturdido Kisame.

-Ese ataque no es compuesto por chakra, fue electricidad pura. Nuestro farsante tiene varios trucos bajo la manga- aclaro Itachi mientras miraba inquisitivamente a los ojos del pelimorado a la vez que aprieta con fuerza su cuello.

-Esas son palabras bastantes fuertes para alguien que asesino a su familia- le respondió el moreno, pero Itachi se mantiene sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

- _Entonces ese el hermano de Sasuke-_ pensó Naruto que tambien estaba ideando una forma de escaparse del agarre del azul.

-Pensé que los habías matado a todos- dijo Kisame. Su compañero sigue sin dar una respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Un gato te comió la lengua? Pensé que tenias muchas ganas de eliminar a tu clan, supongo que después de que me mates, iras a por Sasuke. Se la pasa hablando y diciendo lo mucho que disfruta la soledad del complejo y todas las ganas que tiene de matarte-dijo Shinji burlon.

-De esa forma tiene que ser. Si no aumenta su odio no será capaz de vencerme-dijo Itachi.

-Sí, porque un guerrero guiado por el odio, supera todas las adversidades y tiene un final feliz.

-Hey, este enano se está revolviendo mucho. Puedo córtale las piernas de una vez y llevárnoslos de una vez- dijo Kisame refiriéndose a Naruto, que había quedado muy molesto por el comentario.

La fuerte mirada de Itachi se volvió contra su compañero como si hubiera hablado demás, cosa que provoco que Kisame aflojara un poco su agarre. Ese instante fue aprovechado por Shinji que lanzo una descarga eléctrica contra Itachi y Naruto creó tantos clones le fueron posibles para atestar de ellos el piso. Ambos hombres se encontraban destruyendo a los falsos Naruto mientras que los genin se ubicaron en una punta del pasillo.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre no usar tu técnica en espacios cerrados-dijo Shinji.

-Si- respondió Naruto.

-Olvídalo- con esto ambos empiezan a preparar sus jutsu.

-ESPEREN- dijo la voz de Jiraiya, que apareció detrás de los jóvenes. –Jutsu de Invocacion: Iwagama - dijo mientras las paredes, techo y suelo del lugar cambiaba a un color rosa, sustituyendo la madera con lo que parecía carne. –Ahora- el hombre entonces prepara otra invocación con su otra mano.

En una descarga de Futon y Katon, los genin arremeten contra Itachi y Kisame. El Uchiha fue el que pudo reaccionar con mayor velocidad envolviéndose con una capa de chakra rojo mientras sus ojos cambiaban de forma. Una nueva explosión sacudió el hotel, en donde Jiraiya había invocado a otro sapo con un escudo, para proteger a los jóvenes y su persona.

Al disiparse el humo, ya no había ningún rastro de los hombres de capas negras. Jiraiya sabía que la técnica de los genin era fuerte, pero no al nivel para destruir por completo a los oponentes, por lo que rápidamente recorrió el pasillo de carne hasta lograr encontrar un boquete en una de las paredes que daban a la calle, en donde los bordes estaban cubiertos con un fuego negro.

-¿Cómo rayos escaparon? ¿Qué clase de defensa aguantaría esa explosión?- dijo Shinji confundido al ver el color de las llamas.

-La de alguien que también tiene un ataque sumamente destructivo- dijo el anciano mientras sella el fuego con un pergamino que saca. Acto seguido deshace la invocación de Iwagama. –Ese era el estomago del sapo escupe fuego del Monte Myobokuzan, debería resistir cualquier llama, pero no lo logro con esta. Esos dos eran bastante peligrosos.

-¿Pero quiénes eran y que buscaban?- dijo Naruto.

-Esos sujetos eran miembros Akatsuki, es básicamente un grupo de mercenarios aunque no tengo claro cuál era su objetivo- respondió Jiraiya de una forma algo esquiva.

-Pues a mí me parece que venían por nosotros dos y me parece que yo era solo un bonus- dijo Shinji.

-Serán imaginaciones tuyas- respondió el Sannin en un tono cortante mientras se gira y ve la suela de una sandalia casi en su rostro.

-Dinamic Entry- Gai hizo su entrada triunfal, un poco muy tarde y atacando a la persona equivocada.

Disculpándose por su error, el jounin explico lo ocurrido en la aldea. Jiraiya escucho con atención y mostro preocupación por el hecho. Sin más que hacer Gai se retiro rápidamente, pero apenas el grupo se dio la vuelta, el hombre se regreso muy apurado.

-Se me olvidaba darles algo- de su bolsillos saca dos paquetes verdes que extiende revelando ser uno de sus trajes verdes de spandex. Cosa que no fue bien recibida por el grupo.

-¿Para qué es eso?- dijo Shinji claramente nervioso.

-Verán estuve meditando sobre las peleas en los exámenes chunin y dado que solo ocurrieron dos peleas, en donde solo hubo un ganador de cada equipo. He decidido dejarlo como un empate, por ello les ofrezco un curso intensivo, con la condición de que deben asegurarse de usar estos- dijo Maito Gai sacando dos trajes de spandex verde.

Por unos instantes solo se oyó el sonido del frio viento. El silencio del grupo fue roto por Naruto. –Acepto, tomare el entrenamiento. Necesito volverme más fuerte si quiero ser capaz de proteger a mis amigos- ante esa lógica Shinji suspiro y también acepto.

-Me agrada su actitud- dijo Gai con una risa. –Empiecen con usando esto- el hombre saca un pergamino desde donde saca un juego de pesas. –Hagan sus actividades regulares con estas pesas y verán cómo sus habilidades mejoraran con el tiempo. Al regresar a la aldea les hare saber otras cosas. Ahora sin más que decir, me retiro.

Sintiendo como su orgullo era quebrado, los chicos se cambiaron a sus atuendos "juveniles". Naruto agradecía tener calentadores para los brazos y piernas pero igualmente estaba seguro que moriría congelado. Shinji solo lamentaba no tener una máscara o al menos haber pasado el examen, para ponerse un chaleco táctico como el jounin para medio aparentar.

Con una mezcla de burla y pena, Jiraiya les dijo que tenían que abandonar el hotel y buscar otro por el desastre causado y que al día siguiente partirían.

-A todas estas tengo que preguntar. ¿Cómo supo que estábamos en problemas? – pregunto Shinji

-La explosión exterior llamo mi atención- respondió el viejo de forma poco convincente.

-No habrá estado espiando de nuevo-dijo Naruto.

-Estaba recolectando información- ignorando la mirada del rubio.

Entonces el pelimorado suspira al darse cuenta de algo. -Hay cosa que lamento de viaje.

-¿Qué?- respondió Naruto.

-No estaré para ver la cara de Sasuke cuando le den su traje- dijo con su risa siniestra.

[Lejos de la ciudad Shukuba]

Itachi se encontraba recuperando el aliento, a la vez que se encontraba pálido por el sobre uso de su doujutsu.

-Esos enanos resultaron ser unas molestias bastante grandes, debemos deshacernos de ellos cuanto antes- dijo Kisame

-Con Jiraiya a su lado, es una tarea muy difícil. El Genjutsu en la chica de aquel bar, no logro su cometido.

-Tenemos que reportarlo cuanto antes, sino ese mocoso del Kyubi será una molestia en futuro.

-…..

-¿Qué sucede? Te estabas comportando muy extraño en el hotel, pensé que querías matar a ese otro Uchiha.

-Sera para otra ocasión- le respondió Itachi secamente. –Debemos salir del país del fuego cuanto antes. Ya habrá escuadrones buscándonos.

-Lo que digas- dijo Kisame para empezar a moverse.

- _Cada Sharingan es único e irrepetible, pero ese ya lo había visto en otro lugar. Alguien tendra que responder algunas preguntas._

[Al mediodía del día siguiente]

-Ahora a dónde iremos, ero-sennin- pregunto Naruto tiritando por el frio.

-A los cuarteles Tanzaku- respondió con molestia por la insistencia del chico con el apodo.

-Cool, ese un centro de comercio bastante importante. Podre conseguir unas cuantas cosas allí- dijo Shinji.

-¿Y cuando llegaremos allá?

-Deberíamos llegar a la atardecer de mañana.

-¡TAN LEJOS! Voy a ser una paleta antes de llegar a ese lugar- reclama el rubio.

-Podríamos llegar antes, pero quiero que empieces a practicar con algo. Me parece que aquel campo es ideal- el trió entonces se salió del camino y se ubico en un espacio libre cubierto de nieve. En el centro del lugar había una enorme roca. Que era ideal para demostración del Sannin.

-Dime muchacho tiene algún jutsu de Futon- le dijo Jiraiya al Uchiha.

-Así es.

-Entonces quiero que combines tu técnica con la que voy a hacer- a la señal de Jiraiya, Shinji uso Futon: Ráfaga de Aire mientras que el anciano uso Katon: Bala en Llamas. El resultado fue que el proyectil de fuego se expandió enormemente antes de golpear a la roca y evaporar la nieve circundante. –Eso sería una demostración normal de la unión de un Katon y un Futon. Ahora dime si eso si quiera se parece a lo que hace ese gaki.

-Ni de cerca. El obtiene resultado más explosivos.

-Cuando usas Katon es obvio que tendrás de una forma u otra una explosión, pero la onda de impacto que generan a pensar una teoría- ahora el Sannin le indico a Naruto que repitiera el jutsu de su compañero.

El resultado de la unión de las mismas técnicas fue bastante distinto. El Futon de Naruto reacciono de una forma extremadamente violenta al tocar el Katon generando una explosión que pulverizo la roca.

-Sé que eso se debe a la inusual cantidad de oxigeno en la técnica. ¿Pero a dónde quiere llegar?

-Es simple, gaki. Naruto está dominando un nuevo elemento. Me atrevería a afirmar que es el Bakuton o elemento explosivo.

-Genial- dijo el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que había conseguido.

-¿Ese elemento es usado por alguna aldea ninja?- pregunto Shinji.

-Tengo entendido que lo hacen algunos shinobi en Iwa, pero no son muchos a pesar de que no es propiamente un Kekkei Genkai.

-¿Y qué es lo que planea para entrenarme ero-sennin?

-Por fuerte que sea tu técnica, tiene dos desventajas terribles. La primera es que necesita de apoyo externo, ya sea de un aliado o un clon para producir los elementos necesarios. Y la segunda no controlas su rango, lo que implica que puedes exponerte al daño que ella causa. Por ello necesitas controlar aun más el elemento Futon que es el reactivo de la técnica.

-¿El qué?

-Creo entender a que se refiere- dijo Shinji sacando una botella de agua de un bolso. Luego vierte un poco del liquido en su mano y acumula chakra en esta provocando que el agua se elevara en una péquela esfera. –En estos momentos, esto usando Suiton, lo provoca que pueda manipular su forma y ahora si también agrego Futon- El agua empezó a girar como si fuera una pequeña tromba. -Esto es lo que sucede los elementos se combinan, pero en realidad no pasa nada resaltante, solo he aumentado la fuerza con la que el agua fluye. Pero si ahora uso el Futon especial que copie- el torbellino de agua se entonces se congelo. -Obtengo un elemento combinado.

-No pude haberlo explicado mejor- dijo Jiraiya bastante curioso por la demostración.

-Eso quiere decir que no todo las manipulaciones elementales son iguales- dijo Naruto.

-Exacto. En mi caso aprendí a manipular la temperatura por medio del Futon, pero en el tuyo puedes manipular las propiedades físicas de los gases presentes- Naruto quedo con cara de no entender nada, lo que provoco que el pelimorado suspirara. –Puedes hacer que el aire explote.

Con una nueva meta en mente, los chicos se pusieron a entrenar. Por una parte estaba empezando a practicar el Futon: Palma de Viento Violento, el cual según Jiraiya sería el perfecto comienzo para la técnica, el reto era que tenía que hacer el jutsu lo más pequeño que pudiera. Por otra parte Shinji dispuso de un tronco cortado para sentarse y meditar, el requisito básico de Seishin Teki Kyoyo que había usado en los exámenes chunin, quería probar si podía sacarle más provecho a la técnica.

En otra situación fuera fácil este paso. En medio de un agradable frio y el silencio que ofrece el invierno, pero este último detalle era una horrorosa mentira. Con una centena de rubios enfrente lanzando el jutsu Futon como si no hubiera mañana, era muy difícil hacerlo, pero era mejor no quejarse, ese era el siguiente paso en la técnica según su madre. Conseguir manipular sus energías en medio del desorden.

El día termino con Naruto muy cansado y Shinji con una migraña. Jiraiya recibió con sorpresa el hecho de que en las mochilas de los genin no hubiera simples provisiones sino pergaminos, entre los cuales algunos contenían los alimentos que consumirían, claro que eso significaba que estaban llenos de ramen instantáneo.

[Al día siguiente, en Konoha]

Nada, no podía dar con ni siquiera con una triste nota que explicara sobre alguna técnica del clan. Más allá del conocimiento que tenia sobre otra etapa del Sharigan, Sasuke no había podido conseguir algo si quiera relevante. Se negaba a creer que su clan no tuviera algo más que ofrecer que el poder de su doujutsu y los jutsu Katon. Sin Naruto y Shinji, tenía poco apoyo para dar con una pista, ya que encontró una nota que ponía que habían salido en una misión, aunque ello no le importaba mucho. La idea que tenía en mente era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla.

En ese momento estaba en el edificio del apartamento de Anko. Tal vez era egoísta la petición que tenia a la pelirrosa, pero tenía que sacarla de alguna forma de la depresión en que estaba. Se disponía a subir las escaleras de lugar mientras pensaba en lo molestas que eran las pesas que llevaba.

En el interior de la vivienda estaban un grupo de kunoichi cuyo tema a tratar era como hacer que Sakura empezara a salir del lugar. Definitivamente le estaba haciendo daño el encierro al que se estaba sometiendo. Anko se había tomado un descanso de su trabajo, según los reportes y evidencias que habían hallado su equipo, los culpables del evento del refugio no fueron otros que los shinobi de Oto, los cuales fueron encontrados muertos, seguramente a manos de las fuerzas de la aldea. Eso alivio a la Haruno, ya que de alguna forma se había hecho justicia, pero de igual forma sentía su vida seguía vacía, ya que las personas que más quería ya no estaban.

La conversación que mantenían las chicas fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta, en donde Ino fue la que se ofreció a abrirla. La chica recibió muy contenta al muchacho, aunque este por el contrario no estaba muy feliz de verla por la barbaridad que sugirió en las preliminares.

-¿Esta Sakura?- pregunto con frialdad.

-Sí. Aquí esta como lo ha hecho últimamente. No ha querido salir- dijo ella algo decaída. -¿Dónde están los demás? Sería bueno que la trataran de animar.

-Están en una misión. Ahora ¿Dónde está ella? Necesito de su ayuda- dijo el pelinegro entrando al lugar.

En la sala del modesto lugar, estaban Anko en un sillón tomando una taza de té junto con unos dangos. Sakura en otro al fondo, envuelta con un enredón, con grandes ojeras y un estado terrible, ella miro con curiosidad la presencia de su compañero. Y por ultimo Hinata estaba en otro sillón tomando té en otro lugar, lo resaltante era que llevaba un delantal sobre sus ropas usuales.

Tomando en cuenta la actitud de Anko, el apartamento se veía demasiado ordenado y limpio, por lo que sumando dos más dos, era obvio que la chica había sido "guiada" a hacerlo más presentable.

La Mitarashi vio atentamente la entrada del chico. Sabía que eventualmente se verían las caras y que a lo mejor preguntaría por Hatake, que aun estaba en coma por el ataque de Itachi. Entonces le llamo la atención el hecho de que buscara a su discípula. Inmediatamente puso en práctica las enseñanzas del departamento en que trabajaba y se dispuso a analizar al muchacho, encontrándose con una incongruencia. El chico vestía una franela azul con un short blanco cuando últimamente estaba usando un conjunto negro, además sentía una pequeña capa de chakra encima de él.

El sujeto estaba usando un Henge. Por esto cuidadosamente termino de comer uno de sus dangos y preparo el palillo que sujetaba a estos. Antes de Sasuke pudiera articular una palabra, este tuvo que esquivar el proyectil que fue lanzado contra él. –Deténganlo es un impostor- dijo la jounin alertando a la demás.

-Esperen, es un mal entendido- dijo el Uchiha haciendo señas con sus manos para aplacar a la mujer, entendiendo que fue una mala idea usar un Henge. Para su desgracia, había quedado justo delante del asiento de la Hyuga que en un nervioso acto reflejo, lo golpeo con Juken en la espalda.

Esto fue más que suficiente para deshacer la técnica, que en una nube de humo revelo que el sujeto tras el Henge no era otro que…..Sasuke. El detalle, estaba llevando una de las mallas verdes de Gai.

Las mandíbulas de Sakura y Anko se estrellaron contra el piso mientras sus ojos en estaban en blanco, Ino en cambio tenía corazones en ellos, imaginado que…no, es algo que es mejor no saberlo.

Hinata era casi como un semáforo por el hecho de que su vista estaba bastante fija en la parte posterior del Uchiha, ni siquiera necesitaba de su Byakugan, pues las mallas verdes no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Sasuke se resentía del ataque de la Hyuga, pero el dolor no era tan grande como el golpe a su orgullo. La proposición de Gai fue difícil de rechazar al saber que sus compañeros habían aceptado ese entrenamiento.

-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDAS ESTÁS HACIENDO CON ESO!- exigió la Haruno en una rápida subida de energía.

-Que ingenua eres frente de marquesina, es obvio que está usando las ropas de su amor- dijo Ino mientras una línea de sangre salía de su nariz. –Está saliendo con Lee.

-DE NINGUNA FORMA- gritaron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces, Sasuke-kun está yendo por un amor más prohibido y prefirió a Maito Gai- las caras de los jóvenes del equipo 7 se pusieron de color morado con verde.

Anko dejo su estado de shock y paso al de reírse como una hiena histérica, retorciéndose en el suelo y llorando por la risa. Hinata estaba inclusive más roja que antes. Su mente era demasiado grafica.

Luego de que ambiente se calmara, lo que implico sacar a Ino y Anko de la habitación, y se despejaran las dudas, en donde Sakura recuerdo lo de la apuesta entre los sensei, Sasuke retomo a lo que había venido. –Necesito que me ayudes con algo, estoy buscando un pergamino en el complejo Uchiha, pero no he logrado dar con ninguna pista. Estoy seguro de su existencia, sin embargo su ubicación me es incierta.

-No es mejor si le pides ayuda a Naruto o a Shinji- dijo ella cabizbaja.

-Ellos están en una misión, pero eso no importa, se que tú puedes de igual forma dar con él- le respondió el chico.

-No lo sé, Sasuke. No creo ser de ayuda- dijo Sakura con una actitud sumamente negativa.

Esto molesto al chico que quiso gritarle muchas cosas a su compañera, pero que se contuvo ya que sabía que eso no mejoraría el problema. Aunque una cosa llama su atención, el movimiento nervioso de dedos de la chica peliazul sentada en otra parte de la habitación.

Hinata se sentía como si no debería estar escuchando la conversación, pero no le habían dicho expresamente que se retirara como a las otras dos. Aunque al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si ella podía hacer algo al respecto, el Byakugan era muy bueno para localizar cosas y tal vez pudiera ayudar a Uchiha-san, pero tal vez la reprenderían como siempre ocurría en su hogar como cuando le dijo a su padre que no era prudente que su hermana entrenara tanto o que lo hiciera bajo la lluvia. Ambas ocasiones habían provocados severos regaños y castigos por meterse en algo que no le concernía.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Hyuga?- le dijo Sasuke fríamente.

-¿Eh?- respondio la chica incrédula.

-Que si tienes algo que decir.

-Bue-no, yo-yo pe-pensaba que tal ve-vez mi-mi doujutsu podri-dria ayu-yudar- dijo la chica esperando la reprimenda por sugerir semejante disparate.

El Uchiha rápidamente unió los engranajes en su mente y se dio cuenta que había dado con la solución perfecta. -Sí, eso definitivamente me ayudara- sin meditarlo mucho el Sasuke tomo a la peliazul de un brazo, lo que provoco que el rubor volviera al rostro de la chica, y procedió a sacarla de la sala. –Estaré en el complejo por si cambias de idea- dijo Sasuke a su compañera antes de cerrar la puerta apartamento, dejando a Sakura sola.

Anko e Ino volvieron a la sala preguntando qué había pasado y donde estaba Hinata, pero la pelirrosa no respondió, algo dentro ella se había roto. Literalmente.

- _ **CHAAAAAAA, por fin soy libre de nuevo-**_ dijo una silueta blanca parecida a la Haruno que se encontraba en la mente de esta. – ¿ _ **Ahora en que estaba? Ah ya lo recuerdo. ¿QUE MIERDA LE SUCEDE A ESE CRETINO? Primero viene diciéndonos lo mucho que nos necesita y luego bam, se van con esa ****** Hyuga.**_

 _ **-**_ _Bueno, ella es más útil que yo, es más bonita, era más hábil en la academia, tiene más pecho….._.- dijo Sakura cuando un puñetazo cayó sobre cabeza de la imagen mental de la chica que se proyectaba en su cabeza, que a diferencia de la otra si mostraba colores.

- _ **No voy tolerar más espectáculos de auto-compasión. Si desaparecí fue porque habías recuperado la confianza que tenías en ti misma.**_

 _ **-**_ _¿Espera quien eres?_ __

 _ **-Soy tu, ¿quién mas podría ser?**_

 _ **-**_ _No tiene sentido, ¿acaso ya he enloquecido? Tiene que ser por culpa de las bromas de Shinji._

 _ **-El no tiene nada que ver, yo ya estaba antes de que el siquiera apareciera. Creo que desde que nos enamoramos de Sasuke-kun.**_

 _-Yo ya no siento lo mismo por él-_ le reclamo la original.

 _ **-Mi aparición indica lo contrario.**_

 _ **-**_ _Yo no…Eso ya no importa, nada importa._

 _-_ _ **Sakura. Tienes que aceptarlo. Tenemos que aceptarlo. Es cierto que nuestros ya no están, pero tenemos que seguir. En serio crees que les gustaría verte en este estado.**_

 _-No lo creo._

 _ **-Correcto. Recuerdas lo último que te dijeron.**_

 _-Ellos me dijeron lo orgullosos que estaban por el punto al que había llegado._

 _ **-Exacto. Recuerdas lo mucho que se preocuparon por el hecho de que nos íbamos a convertir en kunoichi y entre pucheros y pataleos logramos nuestro cometido.**_

 _ **-**_ _Supongo-_ dijo Sakura avergonzada.

 _ **-Aun nos falta demostrar que eso no fue un capricho y eso implica demostrarle a aquel cretino que somos más fuerte, inteligentes y hábiles que esa cegatona.**_

 _-Estoy perdiéndole el sentido a lo que dices._

 _ **-Tal vez si hallamos enloquecido, porque no simplemente te arreglas y vas demostrarle al mundo de que estas hecha.**_

 _ **-**_ _Tienes razón, eso es lo que hare. Gracias._

 _ **-No hay nada que agradecer, yo soy tu-**_ con esto Sakura volvio a la realidad mientras que en el espacio donde estaba la inner se notaron las translucidas imágenes de Mebuki y Kizashi. Ajeno para la chica, ambos sonríen antes de desaparecer.

En el apartamento, Ino y Anko vieron impresionadas como la pelirrosa se había levantado del sillón en el que estaba para dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha y arreglarse. Al final la chica se paro en la puerta y con una reverencia les dio las gracias a las presentes para salir del lugar.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto Ino.

-Me parece que nuestra pelo chicle ha vuelto y aunque me parece que es por una razón que no me agrada mucho, mas siento que habrá sangre y me parece que será bastante divertido- dijo Anko mientras una gota se formaba en la nuca de la Yamanaka.

[En camino a los cuarteles Tanzaku]

Jiraiya seguía su camino junto a los Genin, donde cada uno continuaba con sus propios entrenamientos. Naruto disfrutaba mas la parte en que iba, pues implicaba crea generar Katon con sus manos, y aunque no tenían tanta suerte como en el paso anterior, al menos le quitaba ese infernal frio. Esas ridículas mallas no protegían nada.

Shinji por otra parte meditaba mientras caminaba, cosas que lograba con facilidad, pero lo hacía ver ridículo por el hecho de ser hacerlo con las mallas. Esto provocaba para el horror del Sannin que las chicas salieran corriendo cuando veían al par, ya que uno parecía un pirómano en potencia y el otro un raro monje o algo así.

-Es curioso que mantengas lo que sea que estás haciendo. No muchos genin usan la meditación como parte de sus entrenamientos.

-Grave error. La meditación es necesaria para lograr lo que para algunos es imposible-dijo Shinji.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Mire-apartándose de Naruto y Jiraiya, el chico ejecuta un Chidori. Pero lejos de lanzarlo contra algo, el se dispone a absorber la técnica dejando lo que provoca que las chispas se apaguen y solo un brillo azul en su mano, el cual el chico se sacude.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Lo llamo Recharge (Recarga) usando una técnica Raiton, separo la electricidad del chakra que la compone. Esto me permite que pueda renovar mis reservas eléctricas sin ayuda externa con tan solo usar mi propio chakra.

-No tiene sentido, para que necesitarías esas electricidad si puede usar Raiton.

-Para esto. Thuderbolt\- con un rayo el chico vuela en pedazos un árbol.

-Pero…no hiciste sellos de mano ni nada. ¿Cómo lograste esa técnica?

-Ese es el punto. Esta habilidad no los necesita. En cambio necesito recarga mi cuerpo de electricidad para lograrlo.

-¿Es acaso un Kekkei Genkai? Nunca había visto algo parecido.

-Básicamente sí, pero se basa en conceptos algo distintos.

-Es genial, pero lo son más las explosiones- dijo el rubio viendo la demostración. – Eso tiene que ver con eso que hiciste en el examen, lo de abrir esas cosas que cerro Neji.

-Si- respondió Shinji.

-¿Puedes enseñarme a hacerlo?

-No lo creo, es posible que muera si lo intentas.

-¿Por lo dices?- dijo Jiraiya.

-No es algo que pueda hacer sin unos requisitos previos, tratare de recordarlos, no me acuerdo bien de ellos.

Para el final de la tarde los varones llegaron a su destino, en donde lo primero que harían seria buscar un lugar para descansar antes de buscar información de su objetivo, lo que implicaba que también irían a cenar en algún restaurant. Apenas Jiraiya abrió la puerta, recibió una agradable sorpresa, en frente de él estaba la última Sannin del trió, Tsunade Senju.


	15. 14 Buscando a la Quinta Hokage (Parte 2)

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 14**

 **Buscando a la Quinta Hokage (Parte 2)**

El recibimiento de la Senju pudo haber sido mucho mejor que se vio bastante molesta al ver a ninja de Konoha, pero al menos acepto de mala gana tomar unas copas con su viejo compañero.

En un lado de barra estaban Shizune con su cerdo Tonton, escuchando la charla de los Sannin, mientras que en otro Shinji y Naruto estaban cenando. Su conversación empezó con comentarios sobre sus misiones y ocurrencias mientras eran equipo hasta que en cierto momento la voz de Jiraiya se torno tensa.

-¿Esta no es una casualidad, verdad? Tu no simplemente pasabas por aquí a saludarme- dijo la mujer dándole un trago a una copa de Sake.

-Temo que no- menciono Jiraiya toma un gran suspiro y suelta la noticia. –El anciano falleció.

-Bueno era de esperarse, ya estaba muy viejo y hacia lo que no debía.

-Eso no es todo. Hiruzen no cayó sin dar pelea y logro irse con alguien más.

-¿Quieres decir que….?

-Si, Orochimaru ataco la aldea hace poco y Hiruzen con su último aliento le dio fin.

-Eso es imposible, sabes bien que él tenía muchos trucos…

-Tal vez demasiados, su ambición finalmente lo consumió- dijo Jiraiya tomando de su copa.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo la rubia, pero entonces aprieta sus puños molesta al darse cuenta de las posibles intenciones del peliblanco. –No estarán pensando seriamente eso.

-Tienes que admitirlo, eres la mejor candidata para tomar la posición de Quinto Hokage- dijo el peliblanco mientras en la mesa de al lado Naruto se ahoga con su comida.

-¿Es en serio ero-sennin para eso era la misión?

-Si, Naruto.

-Me niego rotundamente- dijo Tsunade golpeando la barra donde estaba.

-Tsunade-sama debería considerarlo- dijo Shizune

-¡Silencio! Ya hable, de ninguna forma tomare ese estúpido cargo de descerebrados.

-Hey como te atreves a hablar de esa forma, anciana- reclamo el rubio haciendo una vena se formara en la frente de la Sannin. -Te están dando el mejor puesto del mundo y tu vienes lo desechas de esa forma.

-Tú no te metas enano raro, esto no te concierne- contesto ella destacando el atuendo del rubio.

-Por supuesto que me concierne, soy un shinobi de Konoha y el futuro Hokage de Konoha.

-¿Tu? No me hagas reír, pasarían mil años antes de que tú lograras si quiera acercarte al puesto.

-Si a una vieja cobarde le ofrecen el cargo, yo soy más que apto para ser Hokage- mas venas aparecieron sobre la cara de la Senju.

-Estarías echando tu vida al garete. Los aspirantes a ese puesto están condenados al fracaso y la muerte, desiste de una vez. Es más, ríndete de ser un ninja, estoy segura que así estarás salvando tu vida.

-De ninguna forma- dijo Naruto viendo desafiante a Tsunade.

-Psst- Jiraiya llama a Shinji. –No deberías intentar decir algo y aliviar la situación- dijo en susurro.

-Y perderme la pelea entre Naruto y una vieja bastante arrugada, ni soñando- este comentario no fue pasado por alto por la Senju y se encontró con el Sharingan del otro muchacho, la mujer en vez alertarse se enfureció en niveles inmedibles. Ese cretino estaba viendo a través de su Henge especial.

[A varias calles del restaurante, instantes después]

-Mi…mi riñón- se quejo un adolorido Shinji en un recién formado cráter.

[En el restaurante]

Mientras los comensales y el personal del lugar veían asustado el hoyo en el techo, Jiraiya se lamentaba de no advertirles a los jóvenes del carácter explosivo y la enorme fuerza de la mujer que había mandado a volar al joven pelimorado. Naruto veía impactado el poder que tenia la rubia aunque ahora estaba más molesto por el hecho de que habían lastimado a su amigo.

-Ahora sí que me molestaste- el chico empieza a formar un Rasengan, lo que inmediatamente asombro a la mujer.

-Alto- le aviso Tsunade. –Mejor salgamos, afuera- dijo ella para el alivio del dueño del lugar.

Ya en la calle, lo primero que hace la mujer es regañar a su compañero. - ¿En que estabas pensando enseñándole esa técnica?

-El gaki tiene talento- respondió él en su defensa.

-Es ridículo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial esta técnica?- pregunto Naruto.

-¿No lo sabes? Esa técnica es el jutsu original del Cuarto Hokage.

-Wow eso es genial.

-Pero aun así tu meta es tonta, pierdes tu tiempo tratando de conseguir ese puesto.

-No lo entiendo. Eres tan fuerte y sigues con esa tontería.

-Eres solo un mocoso, no tienes ni idea de lo que el verdadero mundo shino…..- la rubia de repente se paralizo y empezó a temblar. Jiraiya y Shizune se alarmaron y buscaron la causa, la cual no era otra que Shinji que había regresado al lugar, pero con la parte superior de su traje desgarrada y con varias heridas y raspones que provocaba que estuviera cubierto de sangre.

-Tengo que admitirlo ese golpe fue fuerte, aunque aún no está en mi listas de las cosas que más me han causado mucho dolor- dijo haciéndose el duro. _–De hecho si lo está y es de las primeras._

Antes de que alguien le pudiera responder, Jiraiya les indico a los jóvenes que se retiraran mientras Shizune se encargaba de tranquilizar a su maestra. Al rato la pelinegra localizo al grupo en el hotel donde se hospedaban Jiraiya y sus acompañantes.

Quedo extrañada al ver que el chico pelimorado ahora no tenía ni una herida aunque tuvo que cambiarse de ropa provocando que Naruto dijera que estaba haciendo trampa. Sin embargo esto no era de interés de Shizune, ella quería disculparse por el comportamiento de la Sannin. Naruto pregunto el porqué de la actitud de ella y se dedico a explicar las cosas que había vivido la Senju, desde la muerte de su hermano Nawaki hasta el desenlace fatal de su novio Dan.

-Resulta bastante irónico y ridículo que una ninja medico de su categoría sufra de hemofilia- dijo Shinji.

-Tienes que comprenderlo, ha sufrido demasiadas perdidas. La razón por la que rechaza el cargo Hokage es por el hecho de que de una forma u otra, este ha provocado que perdiera a sus seres queridos. Ya sea familiares, amigos o compañeros, incluso Orochimaru aposto por intentar volverse Hokage, pero el que no lo consiguiera provoco que terminara de caer en la oscuridad, cosa que atribuye a ese cargo.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que creí- menciono el Sannin.

-Lo peor es que tiene intenciones de irse de la ciudad mañana y no creo que haya forma de de convencerla.

-Tal vez si le muestro el poder de mi nuevo elemento, cambiara de parecer- dijo Naruto aunque dejando con dudas a la mujer por lo mencionado.

-La peor idea en la historia. Te acaban de decir que su hermano murió por unos explosivos y tú quieres hacer una repetición de la historia- dijo Shinji con tono un sarcástico.

-Tienes razón- dijo Naruto apenado por la sugerencia. El grupo quedo pensativo mientras se le ocurre otra cosa.

-Me parece que es mejor apelar por su suerte- dijo Shinji.

-¿De qué hablas? No hay nadie con una peor suerte como la de Tsunade- menciono Shizune. -Incluso les puedo decir que estamos siendo buscadas por varios casinos por las enormes pérdidas que han causado su obsesión con el juego.

-Exacto. ¿Entonces no es lo mejor que hagamos una inocente apuesta?- dijo con malicia el pelimorado. Cosa que hace a Shizune se le caiga la mandíbula por lo perversamente inteligente del plan.

Jiraiya en cambio levanta una ceja, ciertamente era una buena idea, pero ¿Cómo supo lo de la suerte de la Sannin si había cometido la estupidez de no tomar en cuenta su famosa fuerza?

[Esa misma noche]

Naruto se encontraba tratando de conciliar el sueño, las palabras de Shizune le habían hecho preguntarse varias cosas. Como que era ser un Hokage. Siempre había pensado que era ser el ninja más fuerte de la aldea y objeto de admiración de todos.

Sin embargo la muerte de Hiruzen le había dicho otra cosa. El Hokage era el que protegía a su pueblo aun así sea a costa de su vida. Por lo que leyó, el Primero y el Segundo murieron en la Primera Guerra Ninja sacrificándose por su aldea, el Tercero en la invasión de de Oto y el Cuarto por el ataque del Kyubi, el cual tenía entendido había muerto muy joven.

No quería sonar como un cobarde, pero eso estaba muy lejos de sus planes. Si estaba dispuesto a muchas cosas por sus amigos, pero ese no podía ser su destino final. Especialmente por una aldea que lo había tratado muy mal por algo que no era.

 **-Al menos estas agarrando la idea-** menciono el zorro que de un momento a otro se había traído a Naruto a su espacio mental.

 **-** Oh eres tu Kyubi. ¿Qué tal estas?

- **Muy bien, disfrutando de la naturaleza y los cantos de los animales. ¿COMO CREES QUE ESTOY EN ESTA JAULA?**

-Que amargado- le contesto el rubio para luego suspirar.

 **-¿Te sucede algo?**

-No es nada.

- **He estado aquí toda tu vida. Se cuando algo te molesta.**

-Ok, es solo que estaba pensando en lo de ser Hokage y lo que le sucedió a la vieja Tsunade. De alguna forma es parecido a lo Sakura.

 **-Al final todos están unidos por la guerra. Esas es una de las patéticas realidades de los humanos.**

-¿Y tú qué piensas?

- **¿Qué quieres que diga? Los humanos son unos idiotas al estar peleando todo el tiempo, no es que me lleve de perlas con mis hermanos, pero es una idiotez que se enfrenten con tanto odio por cosas tan ridículas como el poder.**

-Y tú tiendes a estar en medio- dijo Naruto.

- **En serio me alegra que ya no tengas tanto aire en la cabeza-** menciono el zorro para la molestia de Naruto. – **Sí, los Bijuu tendemos a estar en medio de la balanza de poder. Debes entenderlo de alguna forma, ya que como mi jinchuriki, la aldea solo debe verte como un arma. De hecho todo el mundo lo hace, recuerdas los tipos de las nubes rojas, apuesto una de mis colas a que estaban tras nosotros.**

 **-** No te preocupes no dejare que nada te pase y además te aseguro que uno de mis objetivos será demostrar que todos esta equivocados sobre ustedes.

- **¿A qué te refieres?**

-Quiero decir, tal vez aquel mapache estaba algo loco, pero tu siendo el más fuerte no eres tan malo como la gente dice.

- **No te equivoques, gaki. Hay muchas personas que quiero aplastar.**

 **-** Debes tener tus razones.

- _ **Créeme. Tu también las tendrías-**_ pensó el zorro.

[Al día siguiente en Konoha]

Una gelatina temblaría menos que Hinata Hyuga, que no estaba así por el frio presente en el ambiente, sino por la situación en que se encontraba. Por una parte seguía las órdenes del Uchiha que pidiera que enfocara su doujutsu en cada centímetro de cada casa que había en el complejo. Algo que por mucho estaba más allá de cualquier ejercicio que haya hecho con su Byakugan. No tenía una razón de peso para seguir en tal trabajo, pero con suerte podría echarle una mirada a la habitación del rubio.

Su labor había dado con éxito parcial, había dado con varias cajas fuertes que contenían una que otro objeto de valor, pero los lugares que mostraban ser los más prometedores tenían una especie de sello que evitaba todo intento de apertura para la molestia de Sasuke, aunque eso no evito que la chica recibiera uno que otro alago por el conseguirlos. Eso por una parte provocaba uno que otro sonrojo en la chica que a la vez generaba un escalofrió que la estaba empezando a asustar.

Eso no era otra cosa que las miradas asesinas de Sakura, que ya contaba con un semblante mucho mejor. Su compañero se sorprendió mucho por verla tan rápido en acción. Ella de igual forma ayudaba buscando indicios que ayudaran a resolver el asunto de los sellos. Estos eran de almacenamiento, pero no reaccionaban al chakra, ni siquiera al de Sasuke al cual por lógica debería reaccionar por ser del clan. Este asunto llevo a Sakura, el preguntarse si lo que buscaban en verdad existía.

-Tiene que haberlo. Técnicas como el Katon: Fuego de Dragón lsa encontré en unas notas sueltas que estaban en mi casa.

-Tal vez lo-lo me-mejor es que descanses un poco. Llevas demasiado en estos, Uchiha-san- dijo Hinata.

-Sí, necesito aclarar ideas- dijo el Uchiha mientras hace un Henge para poder salir al exterior.

-Dijiste que estabas usando ese horrible traje por el entrenamiento de Gai. ¿Pero no es trampa que uses esa técnica?

-Solo dijo que lo usáramos, cosa que técnicamente hago- dijo Sasuke mientras en los Cuarteles Tanzaku un cuervo pasaba gritando idiotas para la extrañeza de Shinji y Naruto.

-Demos una vuelta por la aldea- sugirió Sakura.

-Ento-tonces creo que-que yo me reti-tirare- dice Hinata cabizbaja.

- _ **Sí, vete de una vez-**_ menciono Inner-Sakura.

-De ninguna forma, necesito compensar la ayuda que has brindado- dijo el pelinegro.

-No-no, es ne-necesario- dijo la peliazul apenada.

- _ **¡Un momento desde cuando se porta tan gentil!**_

 _-Ha sido mucho menos frio desde los entrenamientos que hemos hechos como equipo y además conversa activamente con nosotros._

 _-¿_ _ **¡QUE!?**_

 _-Se supone que deberías saber eso ¿no eres parte de mi?_

 **-** _ **Tal vez me he aislado un poco para evitar los Genjutsu de Shinji.**_

 _ **-**_ _De verdad es momento que vaya con el terapista de Kakashi._

-SAKURA-llamo a Sasuke a la pelirrosa.

-¡Eh!

-¿Que si no vas a venir con nosotros?

-No se para que- dijo inflando sus mejillas.

-Porque no he tenido una conversación contigo- dijo provocando que la chica se ponga del color de su cabello.

[En los Cuarteles Tanzaku]

-¿Qué tu quieres qué?- pregunto sin entender Tsunade. Ella junto a su discípula y mascota son detenidas en la puerta de la ciudad por Jiraiya y Naruto.

-Ya escuchaste te reto a una pelea y cuando te derrote tu tendrás que tomar el cargo de Hokage- dijo Naruto.

-¿Y qué ganarías con eso mocoso?- dijo la mujer.

-Simple, de esa forma me asegurare que te tragues tus palabras y tú seas la que me entregue el puesto.

-Ya te lo dije, es una estupidez sin sentido.

-Lo pondré en términos que puedas entender, si ganas te daré a Gama-chan.

-¿Quién?-dijo ella sin encontrarle el sentido a esa ridiculez.

-Este es Gama-chan- dijo Naruto llorando internamente mientras muestra un abultado monedero con forma de sapo.

-Ese será el dinero más fácil de mi vida- dijo la rubia riendo.

-No cuentes por ello- le aclaro el rubio.

Ambos contrincantes se alejaron a un terreno que Jiraiya mencionó que era ideal para el encuentro. Los dos rubios se pusieron a un lado del sitio nevado, en donde el Uzumaki hizo unos estiramientos antes de que empezara la pelea, Tsunade ni se molesto en aquello. Aun nerviosa por el plan, Shizune dio la señal para que ambos empiecen y luego tomar toda la distancia posible junto a Jiraiya.

-Kage Bushin- sin pensarlo, lo primero que hizo Naruto son 3 docenas de clones que empezaron a girar alrededor de la mujer.

-Necesitaras más que eso, solo necesito un dedo derrotarte- dijo ella mientras señala las copias con su índice.

-Tonterías, estoy seguro que necesitaras más que eso para vencerme- dijeron todos los clones a la vez.

-Te propongo algo. Si no cumplo mi palabra te daré este collar. Pero si de todas formas te gano, tú te retiraras de ser un shinobi.

-Acepto- contestaron los clones mientras se abalanzan sobre la mujer que quedo impresionada por el hecho de el chico ni siquiera analizo lo que acababa de decir.

Sin embargo, los Kage Bushin no tuvieron oportunidad contra la mujer, que con un simple toque le era suficiente para deshacerlos. Con un brazo en la espalda, balanceaba el otro con gran soltura para destruirlos con gran facilidad. Ya que intentaran atacar com patadas, puños o incluso lanzarse a sí mismo, ningún clon era capaz de darle un golpe a la mujer. Cuando vio que el rubio cayo cansado ella se rio, por lo fútil de sus esfuerzos.

-Te estoy haciendo un favor. Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer sin ser un shinobi.

-De eso nada, yo seré Hokage y te hare cerrar la boca- dijo Naruto para desaparecer en un puff de humo.

Entendiendo que era una trampa se gira y ve a otro rubio corriendo contra ella con un Rasengan en mano. Sin perder la calma golpeo con su dedo el suelo con gran fuerza para que el impacto desestabilice al chico y caiga chocando contra el suelo, lo que provoco que una ráfaga de viento sacudiera el área y apartara toda la nieve presente, entonces ve confusión como el caído, se deshizo en otra nube humo.

Una seria vena se marco en la frente Tsunade cuando ahora ve el suelo, en donde ahora nota que había multitud de sellos. Desde el principio había sido una trampa.

Los sellos entonces brillaron y ahora unos cien clones le rodearon y antes de que Naruto empezara a atacar un fuerte temblor azoto los Cuarteles Tanzaku. Con ambos puños, la muy enfadada Sannin golpeo con extrema fuerza el suelo haciendo la tierra crujiera y muchas rocas salieran disparadas hacia el aire en donde todos los clones fueron destruidos

-Me parece que he ganado- dijo Naruto saliendo de árbol que se encontraba alejado del cráter en el lugar.

-TÚ, MOCOSO. HAS HECHO TRAMPA. Preparaste el campo a tu favor.

-Soy un shinobi, no se supone que juegue limpio- dijo Naruto.

-¿Y que se supones que hacías en ese árbol?- dijo Tsunade crujiendo sus nudillos.

-Simple, me mantenía a salvo. De ninguna forma iba a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra ti. Shinji aun se queja por los dolores del golpe de anoche- respondió el, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Planeabas la segunda apuesta de un principio?

-No de esa forma, pero como eres de las que apuesta todo de un solo golpe, pensé que tenía que buscar una forma sacarle provecho para acabar la pelea más rápido.

-He de suponer que ustedes tuvieron que ver- dijo la mujer señalando a Shizune y Jiraiya.

-Que va. Esto ha sido idea del gaki- dijo Jiraiya nervioso.

-Si nosotros no tenemos nada que ver- aclaro la también asustada Shizune.

Tsunade entonces cruje sus nudillos.

-De acuerdo, quizá le dije un par de cosas sobre usted- dijo todavía más asustada Shizune.

-Demonios, ¿qué hice para merecer esto?- dijo la mujer para que luego de improvisto una cuchilla volara cortara el hombro de la Sannin para el desconcierto de los presentes.

Viendo como la sangre empezaba a manchar su ropa, Tsunade cayó de rodillas en completo shock.

-Maldita sea, Kakuzu. Dijiste que solo la acompañaba una mujer- dijo hombre de pelo plateado caminado al campo, mientras recoge la hoja de tu hoz.

-Silencio, este el premio entre los premios- dijo el otro con el rostro cubierto. Ambos hombres quedan frente a los presentes. Para el malestar de Jiraiya ambos portan capas negras con nubes rojas.

-¿Cuatro Akatsuki en menos de una semana? Esto es demasiada mala suerte-dijo el peliblanco.

-¿QUE RAYOS QUIEREN CON TSUNADE-SAMA?- exclamo alterada Shizune viendo el estado de su maestra y la vez que soltaba a su mascota para que fuera a resguardarse.

-No es obvio. Vinimos por su cabeza, pusieron una recompensa demasiado tentadora para ignorarla- dijo Kakuzu.

-No si puedo detenerlos- dijo el anciano peliblanco.

-Tú tampoco esperes salir de esta, Jiraiya. También tienes a alguien que pagara un buen dinero por ti.

-De ninguna forma dejare que te lleves a ero-sennin y a la anciana- dijo Naruto furioso.

-¿Y lo evitaras tu jinchuriki? Tú también te vienes con nosotros, pero tú tienes más suerte, te necesitamos vivo. Al menos por el momento.

-¿Ya terminaste de hablar? Jashin-sama clama por sus ofrendas-dijo Hidan.

-Sí, andando.

El primero en actuar fue por supuesto Naruto, que se lanzo con un Rasengan en mano para golpear Kakuzu, pero es detenido en seco cuando el hombre desprende su puño y lo dispara contra la cara del rubio. Jiraiya por su parte usa un Katon: Bala en Llamas contra el sujeto, que ni se inmuta por el ataque cuando lo bloquea con su otro brazo.

Shizune se dispuso a curar la herida de su maestra con Ninjutu medico mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a Tsunade, mas ella estaba completamente paralizada.

-Jajaja. Esto hará mucho más placentero este sacrificio- dijo Hidan mientras lamia la sangre de su hoz.

-¡Qué clase de enfermo eres!- le reclama molesta por la acción.

-Soy solo un fiel sirviente de Jashin-sama- dijo mientras su piel empieza cambiar de color a negro y una calavera aparecía tatuada en su cuerpo. Luego con sus pies hace un sello de circulo con un triangulo en el suelo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-El Jutsu de Maldición: Control de Sangre Poseída. Con el puedo juzgar a todos los pecadores que no siguen al todopoderoso Jashin-sama- dijo mientras se clava una estaca en su brazo izquierdo. – Se siente también.

Esto perturbo enormemente a Shizune, especialmente por lo que le siguió, ya que de repente escucho el grito de su maestra y vio como en ella surgía una profusa cortada justo en el mismo sitio en el que sujeto se había clavado el arma. -¡Tsunade-sama!- de la herida que atendía tuvo que desviar la atención a la otra para detener el sangrado.

-JAJAJAJAJA. Esto será muy divertido. Sigue tratando de curarla, solo alargaras este magnífico ritual.

-Eres un maldito- la mujer le lanza unos senbon furiosas que Hidan no se esfuerza en esquivar, recibiéndolos de lleno. El resultado no fue otro que Tsunade con nuevas heridas, lo que causo mas angustia a Shizune.

-Tengo que darles las gracias a Kakuzu. Este será un grandioso sacrificio para Jashin-sama.

Jiraiya por su parte tenía problemas contra el ex-shinobi de Taki, ya que no le estaba dando espacio alguno para hacer técnicas. El Akatsuki lo estaba golpeando con un extraño jutsu que provocaba que su piel fuera extremadamente dura, lo que aunado a una fuerza destacable lo estaba dejando muy lastimado.

-Ríndete de una vez, no me iré con las manos vacías hoy.

-Ya lo veremos. Agujas Jizo\- cubriéndose con su blanca melena, el Sannin hace que su cabello se convierta en un millar de agujas como el acero. Por desagracia la fuerza de Kakuzu provoca que de todas forma sea propulsado contra un árbol.

-Toma esto Katon: Corriente de Fuego\- El jutsu de Naruto golpea directamente al sujeto pero el rubio solo consigue que la capa del sujeto se queme.

-Inútil. El Doton: Lanza de Tierra hace todos tu ataque inútiles- dijo para volver a atacarlo pero esta vez el chico logra evitar el ataque.

- _Maldición. Me estoy quedando si chakra._

- _ **Sé que es mal momento para decirlo, pero si sigues usando el mío. El sello se agrietara mas y pronto te veras afectado por mi influencia, haciendo evidente que has estado usando mi chakra.**_

 _-No importa, de ninguna forma puedo dejar que ellos nos lleven-_ entonces Naruto empezó a reunir más chakra _._

Shizune se sentía impotente, no podía moverse de donde estaba pues las heridas de Tsunade eran bastante graves y cualquier ataque se reflejaría en esta. No tenía idea que hacer.

-Creo que debería seguir contigo, me parece que también serás un buen sacrificio para Jashin-sama- dijo Hidan provocando que Shizune se altere pues seguramente le daría el golpe de gracia a Tsunade.

-Dinamic Entry-con una patada en el estomago Shinji aparece y saca al peliplata de su círculo. El golpe también lo recibe la Sannin, pero peores eran las apuñaladas que se auto provocaba el fanático religioso.

-¿Dónde estabas?-reclamo Shizune.

-De compras, pero viene de inmediato cuando escuche a unos hablando de unos sujetos de capas negras preguntando por Tsunade.

-¡JASHIN-SAMA TE MALDICE! ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir el sagrado ritual?- dijo hombre conservando las marcas negras.

-Pues Shinji-sama te maldice el doble. Hyoton: Metralla de Falanges-dijo el moreno para que sus manos se cubrieran de hielo y de sus dedos salieran balas congeladas.

-ESPERA- advirtió Shizune sin que pudiera llegar la advertencia los proyectiles de hielo golpean al hombre que gime de dolor por los múltiples impactos. Pero para alivio de la pelinegro Tsunade no se resiente.- ¿ _El daño no se transfiere?-_ se dio de cuenta la pelinegra.

 _-_ Maldito, ya verás- dijo sacándose algunos trozos de hielo del rostro y lanzado su hoz contra el muchacho, que con facilidad la esquiva.

-Hyoton: Trampa de Hielo- haciendo uso de la nieve presente al Uchiha no le cuesta nada atrapar a Hidan. Acto seguido, Shinji se dirige hacia Tsunade y sin que pudiera reaccionar Shizune, la rubia recibe una cacheta del pelimorado. –Tus aliados están peleando por tu seguridad y tú solo te quedas congelada allí como una idiota. Konoha en verdad que da asco- dijo el chico con una mirada igual de fría que su Hyoton.

En eso el peliplata se libera y se lanza contra el chico que hace aparecer un par de espadas de hielo para contraatacar al Akatsuki.

Tsunade entonces ve a su alrededor. Naruto estaba intentando golpear a Kakuzu mientras Jiraiya trataba de recuperarse del golpe que había recibido. Su discípula estaba luchando para curar sus heridas. Y por ultimo estaba ese Uchiha luchando con ferocidad contra Hidan que ese momento había logrado darle una estocada con su estaca.

-Jajajaja. Esto será rápido, Jashin-sama te juzgara pecador- dijo lamiendo la sangre y empezando a trazar los sellos en el suelo.

-Cuidado, si lo completa. Las heridas que se auto inflija te harán daño- dijo Shizune sin que percibir que su paciente había desaparecido.

-Es tu fin….- antes el sello se completara, el brazo derecho de Jashinista quedo completamente demolido y el quedo estampado en un árbol del otro lado del campo. La causante de esto no era otra que Tsunade que se había levantando y golpeado al peliplata con gran velocidad.

-Sí, encontré un nuevo objetivo en mi vida- dijo Tsunade riéndose mientras unas marcas se extienden en su rostro. -Me volveré Hokage y hare miserable tu vida, Shinji Uchiha- dijo ella mostrando un rostro muy determinado. El pelimorado trago nervioso. -Sello Byakugo- con esto las heridas de la mujer empiezan a cerrar a gran velocidad.

Hidan se levanta muy molesto por la segunda insolencia en contra de su deidad, su brazo recompuso y se veía con la misma vitalidad. –Tengo la inmortalidad otorgada por Jashin-sama, no pueden derrotarme.

-No creo que sea tan inmortal como aparenta y tengo una buena forma de eliminarlo, le gustaría ayudar "Quinta".

-Ilumíname- dijo ella.

-MUERAN- grito el peliplata mientras se lanza a atacar.

El Uchiha creó un haz de electricidad amarilla entre sus manos que empieza a tornase color azul. –Hyoton: Rayo de Hielo – con un haz de energía, el chico dispara contra Hidan, que de repente se queda completamente paralizado en su sitio cubierto de una espesa capa de hielo. Tsunade entonces arremete contra el sujeto y golpea el suelo con su pie y eleva el cuerpo de Hidan en el aire, luego reuniendo todas sus fuerzas golpea el trozo de hielo y lo rompe completamente en pedazos.

Kakuzu quedo pasmado por la escena y ve como los restos de sus compañeros caen sobre el campo, sin un rastro de chakra sobre ellos. Esto provoca que se reciba un puñetazo en el rostro por parte de Naruto, no le hace daño por su jutsu, pero le molesta.

- _Maldición, no esperaba que Tsunade se recuperara y llegaran refuerzos. Me tendré que retirar-_ pensó el Akatsukihaciendo un Shushin de agua para desaparecer.

-Vuelve aquí, no he terminado contigo- dijo un agotado Naruto.

-Ya gaki. Todo termino- le dijo Jiraiya con una mano en un costado que tenia herido.

Con la pelea terminada, Shizune y Tsunade atendieron a Jiraiya y su discípulo. No era necesario para el Uchiha que solo necesitaba descansar. Su técnica había sido muy demandante. Aunque era de mencionarse que a los ojos especializados de las ninja médico, no escapo el hecho de que los brazos del chico temblaban un poco.

Naruto cuestiono a su sensei por su desempeño y por el hecho de que no invoco a ningún sapo, pero le dijo que la razón era muy obvia. A los sapos no les gusta el frio y sería inútil usarlos en esas condiciones, lo de hotel fue una excepción por que allí había algo de calor. Luego de un poco de descanso, el grupo tomo rumbo hacia Konoha. Pero antes….

-Me parece que ahora esto te pertenece-dijo Tsunade poniéndole el collar de Primer Hokage a Naruto en el cuello.

-Pero, esto es muy importante para usted- dijo Naruto viendo el objeto con duda.

-Sí pero tú te lo has ganado. Espero que lo cuides bien.

-Lo hare.

-Así, no es justo. Yo no recibí regalos, anciana- dijo Shinji.

-O si, se me olvidaba darte un pequeño regalo por tu oportuno golpe en mi rostro.

[A unos kilómetros del grupo]

-Mi…mi otro riñón- pensó el pelimorado en un nuevo cráter.

[Con el grupo]

- _Pobre Shinji-_ pensó Naruto.

- _Has sido un shinobi muy valiente. Siempre te recodaremos_ \- pensó Jiraiya.

-No cree que ha sido muy ruda, Tsunade-sama-dijo Shizune con una enorme gota.

-No. Los Uchiha siempre han sido unos idiotas- dijo la princesa babosa con una enorme vena en la cabeza.- _Aunque este es bastante peculiar._

[Ubicación desconocida, guarida Akatsuki]

-Ese mi reporte líder-sama- dijo Kakuzu.

-El Kyubi está mostrando ser un hueso duro de roer, necesitamos tener vigilado al muchacho- dijo un pelinaranja.

-¿Dónde está el **Maldito** anillo?- menciono Zetsu.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Seguramente lo tienen los asesinos del fanático religioso.

-Eso fue un grave error/ **eres inútil.**

 **-** ¿Cómo te atreves?- le reclamo.

-No estás en posición de posición de protestar. Esa misión tuya no estaba autorizada y por ello perdimos a un miembro- dijo Pain.

-Es mi tarea reunir los fondos de la organización. A veces se necesita tomar algunos riesgos.

-Silencio- ordeno tajantemente Pain. -Asegúrate de traer al Kyubi, recuerda que eres tan reemplazable como tus antiguos compañeros- dijo para desaparecer el holograma que mantenía. Luego le siguen el resto.

-Definitivamente, el dinero es el único en quien puedo confiar- dijo Kakuzu cerrando los puños.

En otro lugar Itachi se preguntaba, si tenía que actuar antes de tiempo.


	16. 15 Saltos

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 15**

 **Saltos**

[Días después]

-¿A qué clase de misión fueron?-pregunto Sasuke mientras recibía a Naruto y Shinji a las puertas del complejo Uchiha.

-Una completamente normal- dijo Shinji despreocupadamente levantando un brazo enyesado.

-Me alegra ver que estas mejor, Sakura- dijo Naruto.

-Aun siento que necesito resolver algunas cosas pero no puedo estancarme en la tristeza, no es lo que mis padres hubieran querido- dijo la pelirrosa con la mirada aun algo baja.

-No te preocupes nosotros estaremos para lo que necesites- dijo el pelimorado a lo que los demás asienten. – _Aunque me hubiera gustado saber antes, que te recuperáis sin la ayuda de la gorila rubia._

-Pero en serio. ¿Qué hicieron y porque no nos dijeron nada?

-Estábamos buscando a Tsunade-dijo Naruto

-¡QUE! – el grito de una chica de cabello castaño llama la atención de grupo. – ¿Vieron a Tsunade-sama?

-De hecho, la trajimos a la aldea. Esta es la prueba-dijo Shinji quitándose el yeso y dándoselo a lo joven. Mientras los otros pensaban para que realmente lo usara.

-Esto es fantástico ¿Y saben que hará? Es muy raro verla en la aldea.

-Pues acostúmbrate a verla porque será la siguiente Hokage- dijo sin ganas el pelimorado. Tenten por el contrario estaba que saltaba de la euforia.

-Disculpa. ¿Venias a decirnos algo?- pregunto Sakura, tomando en cuenta que el complejo estaba algo apartado de los sitios importantes de la aldea.

-Oh, cierto. Mi sensei quería ver como seguían su entrenamiento.

-No me puedo quejar. No es tan difícil como pensaba el llevar estas pesas- dijo Naruto. ¿Sabes cuándo empezara con la siguiente parte?

-Seguramente en primavera, se volvió a enfermar por solo llevar esas mayas en pleno invierno- dijo la chica apenada.

-No me cuesta imaginarlo. Ahora si no les molesta, iré por una taza de ramen, el de los otros pueblos no era tan bueno como en Ichiraku- dijo el chico rubio retirándose.

-Yo necesito empacar unas cosas. Recuerda que necesitare una mano para traerlas- dijo Sakura señalando a Sasuke también abandonando el lugar.

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto Shinji.

-No le gusta seguir en la misma casa en donde estaban sus padres y se trasladara a uno de los lugares libres del complejo-

-Me parece bien.

-Ya les entregue el mensaje, así que los dejo. Por favor, no se pongan con esas cosas de la juventud de sensei- dijo Tenten mientras se aleja.

-Tú también tienes esa obsesión con el ramen ¿Por qué no fuiste con Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke levantando una ceja.

-Tengo cosas más importantes de las que hablar- dijo el pelimorado seriamente. –Acompáñame a mi taller.

Ya en el sitio, Shinji se prepara una taza de su bebida favorita y le ofrece a Sasuke, pero este la rechaza.

-¿Has estado haciendo algo mientras estábamos de misión?

-Es bueno que preguntes. Estoy buscando unos pergaminos del clan y hemos dado con unos sellos que no sabía que estaban en el complejo.

-¿Hemos?

-Sakura, la Hyuga y yo. Hemos estado revisando cada casa.

-De acuerdo- el pelimorado le da un largo sorbo a su taza y medita bien lo que va a hacer. –Me encontré con él

-¿Con quién?

-Tú lo sabes bien.

-I-itachi. ¿Cuándo? ¿Está muy lejos? Necesitamos encontrarlo- dijo el pelinegro empezando a perder el control.

-Escucha- dijo Shinji poniendo sus brazos en los hombros del muchacho para tranquilizarlo. -¿Has visto a Kakashi últimamente?

-No, pero eso no importa…..

-Sí, si importa. Tal vez el siempre sale con sus misiones de jounin, pero esta vez fue diferente. Cuando Itachi estuvo en la aldea y derroto junto a su compañero a varios jounin incluido el sensei.

-¿Qué objetivo tenia?- dijo el exigiendo la respuesta.

-No lo sé con seguridad.

-¿Entonces para que rayos me estás diciendo esto? Debí estado allí para poder matarlo.

-Ese es el punto por el que te digo esto. Si no lo te dijeron antes fue para protegerte. El es demasiado fuerte.

-Me he vuelto más fuerte, todo el entrenamiento que hecho es con ese único objetivo de matarlo. Ya tango la fuerza que necesito.

-No la tienes. Pongámoslo de esta forma. Necesitarías unos 10 años para ponerte en su nivel y eso sería inútil, pues eso significaría que él tendría ese mismo entrenamiento y con ello aun más poder.

-Estás diciendo que es imposible ganarle- dijo molesto.

-No, estoy diciendo que necesitamos volvernos más fuerte a un ritmo más elevado del que lo estamos haciendo. Hay que salir de los estándares de los shinobis normales. Itachi no está solo, está rodeado de aliados pocos convencionales con un nivel muy alto- dijo Shinji soltando al chico.

-Aun así…

-Lograras tu meta, te lo aseguro. Pero aún es pronto para actuar.

-De acuerdo, seguiré tu sugerencia, pero necesito resultados. En los exámenes chunin me quedo claro que el idiota y tú se me han adelantando demasiado.

-Tenía una idea para remediarlo, pero me dijiste algo interesante. Dime, ¿qué hacia aquí Hinata?

[Semanas después]

A pesar de las fechas, el Daimyo del País del Fuego no tuvo problemas para acercarse Konoha y darle el visto bueno a la nueva Hokage, que fue muy bien recibida por los civiles y shinobi. Entre las cosas que hizo en su recién iniciado mandato fue ampliar el programa de ninjas medico de la aldea. Le molesto mucho el ver que había sido descuidado en su ausencia.

Jiraiya con su misión cumplida, abandono la aldea para investigar si sus temores eran ciertos. No sin antes dejarle dicho a Naruto que tenía que entrenar mucho para su regreso que sería dentro de poco y dejarles a los jóvenes, la recompensa de su misión, varios pergaminos de técnicas. Principalmente Fuinjutsu, pero habían cosas interesantes como sellos paralizantes, sellos de almacenamiento mucho más grandes y sellos de gravedad que hacían ver a la pesas obsoletas.

Kakashi volvió a las andadas en poco tiempo gracias a la ayuda de Tsunade, pero por poco tiene una recaída cuando su alumnos lo sorprendieron todos vestidos con las mayas de Maito Gai, las cuales quemo con mucho esmero. A la percepción del Hatake, Sakura y Sasuke pensaban que había estado en una misión en su tiempo ausente. Aunque el último sabía la verdad de parte Shinji y Naruto, y agradeció que su familiar hubiera hablado primero, pues Naruto no tuvo tanto tacto al hablar de lo que vivió.

El equipo 7 volvió a sus habituales misiones basura que consistían en apalear nieve y buscar a la paleta de Tora, ya que al gato no le importaba el frio con tal de escaparse de su ama. Tsunade cumplió su palabra y mandaba misiones muy fastidiosas al Uchiha, pero este no se dejaba mangonear así como así, por ello cuando le ordeno deshacerse de la nieve que cubría a la mansión Hokage, este le prendió fuego al edificio, lo que por supuesto le hizo ganarse un tremendo puñetazo.

Retomando sus entrenamientos, el equipo nuevamente tomo caminos separados. Sakura tomo parte de los cursos para aprender Ninjutsu Medico en el hospital, ya que era una forma magnífica de afinar su de por sí gran control de chakra. A Anko no le gusto la idea, pero al menos eso le permitiría a la chica tener más reservas con las que podría hacerla aprender nuevo trucos.

Naruto seguía luchando para dominar el Katon de forma más sutil, el Bakuton tenía que tener un domino perfecto, un fallo y podría perder un brazo. Además de ese proceso usaba clones para seguir perfeccionando su improvisado vuelo a base de la combinación del Futon: Salto Tatsumaki y el Futon: Palma de Viento Violento, sin recurrir al uso de las Kagebushin haciendo los aterrizajes menos estruendosos.

Sasuke tenía dos retos, uno acostumbrarse al uso del Kage Bushin, ya que sin él definitivamente se quedaría atrás, y aguantar los tartamudeos de Hinata. De la misma forma que el Sharingan tiene unas ventajas que le hacían ser bastante útil al momento de aprender técnicas, el Byakugan tenía la facultad de ver el desempeño y las fallas de dichas técnicas. El objetivo era tratar de hacer que el control del chico sobre el Chidori mejorara y practicar Taijutsu contra un estilo que demandara desarrollar mucha agilidad.

Esto no fue solo beneficioso para el Uchiha, ya que para los fines de la práctica la chica tuvo que aprender a usar algo de control elemental, en donde su afinidad graciosamnete resulto ser Raiton. La chica respondió negativamente a la idea de entrenar en esos aspectos, debido a que en su hogar le reprenderían por hacer algo tan ajeno a la costumbres de los Hyuga. Pero accedió al interceder su maestra Kurenai, que le dijo que tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Ya le parecía raro a la jounin que la muchacha despareciera constantemente, pero recibió con gusto que era a causa de sus reuniones con compañeros ajenos a su equipo. Si bien esto obstaculizaba un poco con sus misiones, la kunoichi lo dejo pasar, ya que sabía que su alumna necesitaba de urgentemente esa socialización. Todos acordaron guardar en secreto su entrenamiento.

Shinji aprovechaba el frio invierno, ya que con él podía afinar su Hyoton sin gastar mucho chakra. Lamentaba la forma en cómo lo consiguió y sentía era una verdadera injusticia que eliminaran a los verdaderos portadores de ese Kekkei Genkai. La practica le llevo a darse cuenta de algo, los proyectiles de hielo tendían a ser menos certeros que los de metal, no era cuestión solo de puntería, tenía que aprender que manejaban variables distintas. Esto percibido por Tenten que también estaba practicando cerca del lugar. Más que pensar en una solución ambos chicos compitieron para ver quien tenía mejor puntería, la kunoichi se rehusaba a pensar que unos ojos especiales podían superar al trabajo duro. En este punto la chica tuvo razón. Luego no contentos con aquella competencia, probarían intensamente que eran mejor, unas armas hechas de la nada o las armas forjadas por el Hyoton.

Respecto al tema de los sellos encontrados en el complejo Uchiha, incluso el pelimorado tuvo problemas para entenderlos, incluso afirmo que definitivamente no podían pertenecer al clan y que tenía que haber un elemento faltante para resolver el enigma.

El mes de diciembre se termino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero antes una peliazul recibiría una sorpresa. Para ella, el 27 de ese mes no era un día ni remotamente agradable, ya que estaba vetada toda celebración por ser el día siguiente la fecha de fallecimiento del padre de Neji, Hizashi Hyuga. Por ello en ambos días se le rendían honores. Esto no evito que antes de que terminara el año, la chica recibiera una pequeña celebración que la dejo sin palabras, con el equipo 7, Ino, Anko, Tenten y el resto su propio equipo como invitados, y la presencia de invitada inesperada no arruinaría la velada.

-A alguien le pertenece esto- dijo Shinji levantando a una niña de pelo castaño que pataleaba para que la soltaran.

-¿¡Hanabi!? –dijo Hinata impresionada por ver a su hermana. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Nada-dijo ella sin dar la cara.

-Para mí que estabas espiando como las otras veces- dijo pelimorado mientras la soltaba.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella impresionada pues la habían descubierto.

-No pasa algo en el complejo sin que yo lo sepa.

-¿Tú estabas espiándome?- dijo la hermana algo decaída. – ¿Entonces nuestro padre sabe de mis entrenamientos?- dijo la peliazul. Uno de los beneficios del entrenamiento fue que Sasuke finalmente había explotado y le exigió a la chica que tenía que hablar en frases coherentes, si de verdad planeaba conseguir que alguien le tomara en serio.

-No- dijo la niña agitando desesperada las manos para que no la malinterpretaran. – Vine por cuenta propia. Es solo que no entendía porque no pasabas nada de tiempo en casa. Neji-san ya no es tan frio y nuestro padre no está siendo tan duro como antes. Pensé que entrenarías más, pero no esta forma.

-Sabes que no soy tan buena como tú…

-Tonterías, se que eres muy fuerte solo necesitas que nuestro padre te entrene- le reclamo su hermana.

-El no lo hará, sabe que soy débil….

-No eres débil, Hyuga. Solo tienes que trabajar más en tu estilo y por ello me refiero a que tienes que tener más en tu forma de actuar- dijo Sasuke. Los cercanos a Sakura sintieron como la temperatura del lugar tuvo una fuerte subida.

-Pero se supone que los clanes deben mantener sus tradiciones- replico la joven.

-¿Y en serio eso quieres? Dime, no te gustaría hacer algo más que golpear con unos movimientos que unos viejos han usado hasta el cansancio. No quisieras hacer técnicas que nadie más ha hecho- menciono Shinji.

-Bueno, yo…..- tal vez la pregunto era muy fuerte para una niña. Pero de alguna forma llego a los presentes, que se preguntaban que podrían hacer por cuenta propia.

-Mejor dejemos esta discusión para después. Creo que aquellos rollos de canela se están enfriando- dijo el pelimorado señalando una torre de estos, a manera de un pastel de cumpleaños, que era traída por los clones de Naruto.

Hanabi no dijo nada por el resto de la fiesta, más allá de disfrutar de la celebración de su hermana. En donde pudo observar algo que tenía tiempo que no veía en su hermana, felicidad. Así mismo noto que extrañamente ella no reaccionaba de la misma manera que hacía antes con el rubio, pero decidió ignorarlo. Hanabi también se comprometió a no decir nada en el clan Hyuga, pero definitivamente quería que ambas entrenaran juntas, siempre que pudiera.

El año finalmente termino con las respectivas fiestas de esas fechas. Con cada genin fijando sus objetivos para el nuevo año, en medio de varios encargos ridículos de la Hokage.

Por la posición de la aldea en el globo, el invierno resultaba bastante corto en relación a las otras estaciones y por ello, la actividad en la aldea pudo aumentar con la intensidad que necesitaba, para poder recuperarse de la crisis por el ataque sufrido. Los shinobi tomaban cuantas misiones estuvieran a su alcance, esto al menos esto significo misiones de mayor rango para los jóvenes genin. El equipo 7 se dirigía a la oficina del Hokage para tomar la misión de ese día, cuando consiguieron una escena muy particular.

-¿¡Cómo que me han dejado!?- le grito una kunoichi castaña a Tsunade.

-Ya escuchaste, tu equipo partió en una misión muy urgente y no tuvieron tiempo de avisarte.

-Eso es injusto- dijo ella en un berrinche.

-Hola, Tenten ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Shinji al entrar a la sala.

-Hola. Es solo que me dejaron por fuera, de nuevo- dijo ella molesta.

-Siento oír eso.

-Buenas Hokage-sama, ¿tiene una alguna misión para nosotros?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Sí, es en el país del Te. Deben hacer de guardaespaldas en una carrera que harán entre dos importantes familias de la zona.

-¿Podría unirme a ella- pregunto Tenten?

-Lo siento, ya de por si son muchos los integrantes que tiene equipo- dijo la rubia.

-Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer. No soporto esto de no tener una misión.

-Tengo una disponible, pero indica que deben ser nada menos que dos genin. Lo mejor es sigas entrenando.

-Esto es ridículo- dijo ella aun más molesta.

-Tal vez, yo pueda hacerla con ella- intervino Shinji. –No creo que les moleste ¿verdad?- dice viendo a sus compañeros.

-Podemos arreglárnoslos solos. No te preocupes- dijo Naruto.

-Me parece ideal. Es bueno saber cómo se desarrolla el equipo sin uno de sus miembros- dijo Kakashi.

-Solo no la pifies- menciono Sasuke.

-Ten cuidado con ese tipo, Tenten- dijo Sakura sacándole una gota de sudor a los presentes.

-Muchas gracias- dijo la joven ignorando el comentario.

-De acuerdo, usted tomaran esta misión rango D- dijo la Hokage para que Shizune tomara nota de ello. Con sus misiones en mano, los equipos salen hacia sus objetivos.

-¿No le parece extraño el tiempo límite de esa misión tan sencilla? Tsunade-sama- menciono la pelinegra.

-Un poco pero no creo que sea nada significante- dijo la rubia para volver a su molesto papeleo.

Mientras que el equipo 7 rápidamente tomo rumbo hacia su destino abandonando la aldea, la pareja de genin en cambio vio molesta este hecho pues su misión estaba restringida a Konoha y sus alrededores.

-Me siento estafada- dijo la joven castaña mientras veía los datos de la misión y caminaba por la aldea.

-Estoy de acuerdo, especialmente viendo el nombre del cliente- contesto Shinji.

-Saru, no es un nombre que inspira mucha confianza ¿En serio esto será una misión real? ¿Porque pone que tiempo límite de realización es una semana?

-No lo sé, pero lo es mejor terminar esto de una vez. ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?

-Por las instrucciones, creo necesitaremos un mapa de la aldea.

-Tengo uno de esos aquí. ¿Para qué?

-Bien, ahora necesitamos encontrar unas locaciones específicas, el problema es que están indicados por acertijos. El primero dice "Son 3 los defensores de la majestad. Son 3 pilares los que forman 3 pilares mas. Al amanecer y al atardecer las 3 sombras una serán"- la cara de la kunoichi entonces se oscurece. -Estos es peor que el examen escrito chunin- dijo la chica viendo el mensaje.

-No tanto. Nos dieron la pista fundamental que es lo que estamos buscando, tiene que ser un lugar donde el 3 tiene mucha importancia. A mi parecer, se cual es el lugar indicado.

Luego de caminar un rato, la pareja da con el sitio descrito.

-¿El campo de entrenamiento 3? No sería demasiado obvio- dijo Tenten viendo el lugar.

-Un poco pero la parte final del acertijo es bastante clara. Mira- el pelimorado entonces señala a los troncos que había en lugar. –En este momento hay tres sombras por ser el mediodía, pero al principio y al final del día, se unen en una sola sombra, debió a que el sol hace que estas se unan.

-Supongo que también se refiere a la importancia de los equipos. Quiero decir, el sensei nos dice que los shinobi comenzamos como un equipo, luego nos desarrollamos individualmente, pero en nuestro final, será nuestra acciones con nuestro equipo lo que nos definirá. Además hace referencia al hecho de que los miembros de un equipo pueden después tomar un equipo nuevo a su cargo- entonces las palabras de la chica provoca que una marca aparezca en pergamino que le dieron para realizar la misión. -¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo la castaña viendo lo que sucedió.

-No creo que esta sea una misión D ordinaria. Continuemos con el siguiente, "Sin la vista descansar, los guardianes protegerán a todo aquel que quiera atacar con voluntad solidad e inquebrantable, los guardianes siempre estarán".

-Tiene que ser el monte Hokage, en la academia nos dijeron que los rostros de los Hokage están allí para vigilar a la aldea- dijo ella sin obtener resultado alguno.

-Sera mejor ir hasta allá- dijo Shinji. Luego de llegar a la cima del lugar, la chica repite sus palabras, consiguiendo con ello una nueva marca en el pergamino. –Algo me dice que vamos a darles muchas vueltas a la aldea.

En efecto la pareja estuvo yendo de un lado a otro de Konoha, lidiando con cada una de las pistas que ofrecía el pergamino. Algunas más raras que otra, pues describían a varios shinobi de la aldea como Genma, Hayate, Anko y varios así. Por ello no todo implico decir algún ideal de la aldea, sino dar con sellos que podían estar desde el fondo de algo más profundo hasta la copa de árbol más alto de la aldea.

A los extenuantes saltos de un lado de la aldea a otro, se le sumaron las trampas que se cruzaron en su camino, desde cientos de clones de tierra que salían desde esta hasta por poco quedar atrapados en una olla hirviente, en donde ambos resultaron ser Genjutsu muy avanzados en donde ambos genin tuvieron muchos problemas para salir a pesar de sus habilidades.

Las marcas en el pergamino se llenaban cada vez a un ritmo más lento, con lo que la pareja interpreto, que eran muchas las pruebas que habían, pero no desistieron y eventualmente se encontraron en lugares bastantes peligrosos como el Bosque de la Muerte, en donde se pelearon contra criaturas como tigres gigantes y toda clase de animales que concordaran con las descripciones de los acertijos del pergamino.

Sin darse cuenta, la misión les tomo dos días para realizarse, tomando solo pequeños descansos para recargar energías, los chicos finalmente llegaron a su acertijo final. En una cueva, extrañamente floral, encontrada lugar remoto del bosque de la zona de entrenamiento 44, los genin hallaron una roca en donde se posaba el sello final del pergamino.

-Por favor, díganme que esto es todo. Ya no puedo mas- dijo la muchacha.

-Secundo eso.

-No se preocupen, ya he visto lo que tenía que ver- el pergamino que los chicos portaban se sacudió y se soltó de las manos del pelimorado, luego en medio de una nube de humo tomo su verdadera apariencia que era la un mono café con pelo blanco en ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

-Un momento creo haber leído sobre ti. Tú eras la invocación del Tercer Hokage, el rey de monos, Enma.

-Me alegra que me conozcas jovencita-menciono el simio.

-¿A que debemos este honor?- dijo Shinji con cierto sarcasmo. -He de suponer que entonces tú eres el cliente de la misión.

-Correcto, muchacho. Yo me cole en la oficina de la actual Hokage para ponerle una misión a uno de los shinobi de la aldea. La he marcado como rango D para probar la constancia de aquellos que la tomaran.

-Aun cuando no lo era, he de suponer que las cosas que hicimos están más o menos de una misión rango C- dice Tenten.

-De hecho seria rango A, si bien no les expuse a peligros muy intensos, los conocimientos que necesitaban solo estarían a la disposición de shinobi experimentados como los jounin.

-O alguien que conociera muy bien la aldea- menciono Shinji.

-Sí, esa es otra forma de verlo.

-¿Cuál era el objetivo de esta prueba?-dijo Tenten.

-Tengo que admitir que al comenzar esta misión mi objetivo no era otro que probar cuales eran las fuerzas de esta generación de shinobi. Aun en su lecho de muerte Hiruzen tuvo el compromiso de preocuparse de esta aldea, algo que en mis ojos no es tan importante como parece.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Tenten.

-Por la misma razón que hay guerras en todo el mundo. Ambición, odio y estupidez. Son solo unas de las muchas cosas que provocan que los humanos sean tan autodestructivos. Aun un ferviente seguidor de aquello que llama la Voluntad de Fuego, como lo era Hiruzen, no pudo con todo lo que incluso intoxicaba a esta aldea. Por desgracia, mi compañero no tenía las agallas para eliminar los problemas que aun presenta el lugar.

-Déjame ver si entendí, quieres que cambiemos a la aldea- pregunto confundida la chica.

-Yo no quiero nada- entonces el mono señala su banda ninja. -Esto solo representa el lazo que tengo y siempre tendré con Hiruzen, pero ahora que el no pertenece al mundo de los vivos, esta banda tiene poco sentido. Yo no estoy bajo el mando de ninguna aldea, nación o clan. Incluso mis invocadores tienen que tomar en cuenta que mis acciones no pueden ser domadas del todo. Pero aun con todo quiero cuidar un poco el legado de mi compañero, pero no será en sus términos. Hiruzen creía que el futuro estaba en los más jóvenes y yo apoyo eso, por ello le ofrezco unas cosas para ellos, que quede claro que hago esto en mi nombre, pues esa es la razón por la que la misión tuvo una extensión mas allá de lo que pudo haber querido Hiruzen para un shinobi de la aldea.

-¿Eso quiere decir?

-Es correcto, jovencita. Les ofrezco la posibilidad de firmar mi contrato de invocación- dijo el mono apareciendo un largo pergamino y abriéndolo, en donde apenas había nombres, resaltando como el último el de Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-No sé qué decir, no esperaba esta oportunidad. Siempre había querido un contrato con las babosas, pero creo que tal vez eso no sea lo mío- dijo la chica sin poder contener la emoción.

-Los monos mantenemos un contrato más restringido que otras invocaciones porque lejos de ser un soporte, somos compañeros en el campo de batalla. Es más te puedo decir que sin duda alguna, tú tienes afinidad a mi gente.

-Entonces accedo. Firmare el contrato- dijo ella mordiendo su dedo para poner su nombre.

-Temo que yo declinare la oferta. No creo que sea lo más adecuado para mí- dijo Shinji.

-No te preocupes, no me ofende. Un guerrero debe saber que no todas las armas son para él, pero puedo decirte algo. En ti esta la esencia de la serpiente, no una putrefacta como la de esa escoria de Orochimaru, sino una que es genuinamente tuya, si realizas el Jutsu de Invocación sin contrato podrás contactar con ellas si así lo deseas y en todo caso te cedo esto- el mono ahora hace aparecer una espada tipo Jian. –Esta arma esta maldita por el uso que le dio su antiguo portador que no fue otro que el Sannin serpiente, si en mi estuviera la destruiría, pero la espada Kusanagi tiene otras historias que no pueden ser ignoradas.

-Gracias- dijo Shinji tomando el arma.

-Por ultimo quisiera, entregarte unas cosas, jovencita. Extiende tu brazo- dijo el mono mientras la chica accede. Emma acomoda en la muñeca de Tenten una pulsera negra que no era un aro completo sino que era una barra doblada con dos terminaciones doradas. Este es un báculo que ha sido recientemente desarrollado por mi gente, se extiende a un tamaño normal a tu deseo. Mas que extenderse o multiplicarse como yo lo hago, tiene la capacidad amplificar el flujo de chakra que le apliques, pero además te dejo una de la técnicas originales de Hiruzen- dijo dándole un pergamino pequeño. -El Shuriken Kage Bushin te permitirá lanzar cientos de armas con solo un tiro.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Tenten con una reverencia.

-Sin más que decir, doy su misión por terminada- dijo mientras desparece en un puff de humo.

-Dime estoy, soñando o acaso es un Genjutsu.

-No, todo ha sido muy real- dijo el chico mientras prueba su espada rebanando una roca en otro lado de la cueva.

-¿Qué se supone que diremos en el informe de la misión? Nos harán muchas preguntas.

-No lo creo, tenemos la cuartada perfecta- dijo señalando en el suelo un pergamino dejado por la desaparición de Enma.

La información que recibió Tsunade decía que los genin estuvieron encargados de ayudar a un turista a conocer la aldea, lo que explicaría sus saltos de una lado a otro en esos dos días, a pesar de que no había evidencias de que siquiera el cliente existiera.

Sin bien la kunoichi de rosa, estaba entusiasmada por probar sus adquisiciones primero tendría que tener un buen descanso, pues la misión había sido muy agotadora. Shinji volvería su atención a los sellos que habían encontrado en el complejo, en medio de tantas cosas se dio de cuenta del detalle crucial para resolverlos.

Al tercer día, llego el equipo 7. La misión fue un rotundo éxito, aunque nuevamente el pésimo sistema de clasificación hizo de la suyas y revelo ser de rango A. No solo se enfrentaron a un equipo de genin de Ame, si no que fue el mismo equipo que fue derrotado por Shinji en el Bosque de la Muerte.

Estos clamaron venganza por su humillante derrota, para solo conseguir ser aplastados de una forma a una más vergonzosa que termino con su muerte. El jounin que les acompañaba, Aoi Rokushō, no le hizo nada de gracia esto y arremetió con enfurecimiento contra los genin, pero nuevamente el ninja renegado de Konoha sintió desagrado cuando Sasuke lo derrotara de forma aplastante con su Kenjutsu y Sharingan, ya que aun usando la legendaria Espada del Dios de Trueno, el jounin se confió demasiado y fue capturado para que pagara por sus crímenes en su aldea de origen.

-Entonces no tuvieron ningún problema- dijo Shinji estando sentado en la sala de Sasuke.

-En lo absoluto. Incluso me dijeron que me podía quedar con esto- dice mostrando la Espada de Chakra del Segundo Hokage. –Aunque sinceramente no me gusta mucho, se ve demasiado frágil.

-O tal vez le falten unos ajustes- dijo Shinji notando que el arma parecía más bien un sable de luz, ya que incluso sonaba como uno. –Pero eso no importa, ya que creo que he dado con una solución al problema de los sellos que has conseguido.

-Habla- dijo tomando una actitud seria.

-Recuerdas si Mikoto, tuvo algún conocido de cabello pelirrojo.

-¿Pelirrojo?

-Como la chica que vimos en el bosque de la muerte, la de lentes- dijo el chico dándose un golpe mental. – _Creo que debería apurarme e ir a buscarla._

-No que yo recuerde, ¿qué tiene que ver con los sellos?

-Tiene que ver con todo. ¿Sabes si tenía algún registro o un diario?

-¿Para qué ella hubiera tenido un diario?

-La mayoría de las mujeres tienden a llevar uno. Hablando de eso, no deberías ser tan gentil con Hinata frente a Sakura, han habido muchas calaveras junto a tu nombre últimamente- dijo Shinji que una vez más, ignora el concepto de privacidad.

-Guarde unas cosas de ella, pero no creo que consiga lo que buscas- dijo mientras levanta una ceja por lo último.

-Espero que no, presumo que allí conseguiremos respuestas.


	17. 16 Mikoto Uchiha

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 16**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

"No sabía que ahora dejaban ser shinobi a los vegetales, esa chica nueva parece un tomate, con esa cara tan redonda y ese cabello rojo"…

"La tomate se molesto porque unos chicos le llamaron así. Aunque con todos ellos en el hospital, asumo que es mejor no llamarla así de ahora en adelante"…

"Qué envidia, que rayos le ve ese espectacular rubio a la tomate, estoy seguro que soy más bonita. De todas formas sé que si quedo en mismo equipo que el tendré mayor oportunidad"…

"Tienes que estar j***********, como es que rayos quede en el mismo equipo que la tomate. Al menos ella también quedo lejos del rubio. Hisana Hyuga también está con nosotras, aunque pienso que es demasiado amable, incluso ya tenía un almuerzo preparado para el equipo."….

"Siento mucha vergüenza el día de hoy, no pude ni con la mitad del recorrido que nos puso el sensei ¿Cómo es que la tomate es tan fuerte? De ninguna forma un humano podría con el ejercicio de resistencia de hoy"…..

"Juro que voy a romperle las b**** a Hiashi si lo vuelvo a encontrar expiándome, no sé qué rayos le ve Hisana a ese idiota"…

"Finalmente, he despertado mi Sharingan, me da un poco de vergüenza que haya sido para proteger a Kushina, pero que puedo decir, es mi amiga después de todo"…

"Me rindo definitivamente con Minato. Es tan unido de Kushina, que casi que veo una silueta naranja cuando los miro. Por otra Fugaku se ha portado muy bien conmigo, creo que debo darle una oportunidad"….

"¿Que emoción, no tenemos mucho de casados y ya estoy esperando un hijo. Fugaku no cabe en gozo y aspira mucho de él. Yo también confió que será un gran shinobi"….

"Era obvio que pasaría, pero igual me sorprende que Hisana se comprometiera con Hiashi. El se ha vuelto bastante educado aunque tiene aire súper estirado y retrogrado de los ancianos de su clan. Por suerte los Uchiha no somos así, aunque he notado a los del clan muy tensos últimamente, no se a que se deberá"….

"Por fin Kushina se me unirá en esta gran profesión que es ser madre, aunque temo decirle que le voy ganando. Espero que su hijo se haga amigo de Sasuke. Tambien espero que su hermano lo cuide mucho"…

"No lo entiendo, ¿cómo pudo ocurrir algo tan horrible? Llamaron a todo clan para esa reunión de emergencia y luego nos encontramos con la aldea casi destruida. Con Kushina y Minato muertos. Es de esperarse que su hijo también lo esté, una total crueldad, se suponía que nacería este día. Lamento con toda mi alma no haber estado allí para ayudar. Mi único consuelo es que mis hijos se encuentran bien."…

"¿Cómo puede ser la aldea tan injusta? Les dijimos que fuimos engañados por esa reunión falsa. Hiruzen nos cree, pero esas alimañas del Consejo no quieren escucharnos. No culpo a Fugaku de estar tan molesto"….

"La hija de Hisana es preciosa e igualita a su madre. Espero que se lleve bien con Sasuke"…

"Estoy muy orgullosa de Itachi, solo espero que Sasuke no se obsesione con imitarlo. Estoy segura de que el hará grandes cosas por su cuenta."…

"Ahora me siento completamente sola. Es injusto que Hisana nos haya abandonando de esa forma. Todos dicen que fue a causa del parto de su segunda hija, pero por lo que me dijo, sé que los bastardos de su clan tienen que ver con su muerte"…..

"Siempre quise que Itachi fuera muy fuerte, pero temo que lo está haciendo demasiado rápido. Temo que su deber nuble sus sentidos. Fugaku pelea mucho con él y descuida mucho a Sasuke"….

"La idea Fugaku es simplemente una locura, no creo que haya una forma de eso salga bien. Temo por el futuro del clan. No entiendo como hemos llegado a este punto."

En ese mismo instante, Sasuke quería darle un puñetazo a Shinji por exponerlo a todo lo que había tenido que leer. Primero el soportar imaginarse la adolescencia de su madre con algunas explicaciones muy explicitas en cuanto a su desarrollo. Luego el enamoramiento con su padre y unas descripciones en su relación que no pudo saltarse, pues uno de los de los problemas de usar el Sharingan para leer a gran velocidad es que a veces se lee más de la cuenta. Le molesto más el hecho de todo mucho que amaba Mikoto a Itachi, a pesar de que todo eso se transfirió hacia su persona.

Al menos consiguió lo que quería, el nombre de la persona que describía el pelimorado, una tal Kushina, aunque no sabía cómo eso sería de ayuda tomando en cuenta que también estaba muerta. Por otra parte le llamo la atención lo último. Que estaba planeando su padre para que su madre se preocupara tanto, la fecha de la anotación estaba peligrosamente cerca de la masacre del clan, lo que no podía ser una coincidencia. Por ello retomo la lectura y leyó el último pasaje de los diarios de Mikoto Uchiha.

"Si estás leyendo acabas de deshacer unos de mis jutsus personales, Ninpo: Letras Olvidadas, el cual evitaría que esta sección fuera leída a menos que se vieran los caracteres especiales repartidos en la obra entera, teniendo también el efecto de que cualquier intento de acceder a una sección sin antes haber leído los caracteres en serie, provocaría que olvidaras la existencia de los escritos y los evitaras. Esto podría evitar que estas palabras no lleguen a su remitente, pero prefería que Fugaku no leyera esto y mucho menos Itachi que es alguien demasiado inteligente y posiblemente buscaría que nadie conociera la verdad. Confió plenamente que quien sea que lea mi legado, se lo transmita a mi preciado hijo, Sasuke, son palabras difíciles de comprender pero estoy segura que el lograra lidiar con la verdad"…..

"Se supone que este es un espacio para mis pensamientos pero en esta ocasión será algo diferente. Esta será de seguro mi última anotación y por ello planeo usarla bien. Tengo presente que como shinobi, un diario es una invitación a que tu enemigo encuentre tus debilidades, pero yo, Mikoto Uchiha, opino otra cosa, la historia tiene que pasarse de una generación a otra, si no se quiere que nuestros errores los repitan nuestros hijos. Esto me llevo a hacer varios escritos aparte de esta lectura que no solo contienen aquellas que no podían ser contadas, sino otros secretos del clan que posiblemente serán destruidos en los tiempos que se avecinan. Todo esto lo hago bajo las pocas cosas que me enseño mi mejor amiga, Kushina Uzumaki"

Acto seguido al final de escrito apareció un sello que brillo con un color rojo, uno que tenía una forma que correspondía con los que habían en el complejo, según lo que había dicho Hinata, a los que estaban repartidos por el complejo. Pero lejos de emocionarse, los engranajes en el cerebro de Sasuke empezaron a accionarse al leer la última palabra.

La amiga de su madre, se caso con un rubio en donde los pocos que había en la aldea eran del clan Yamanaka y aquel sujeto no pertenecía a ellos, ya que se apellidaba Namikaze. La supuesta fecha de nacimiento de su niño, concordaba con el ataque del Kyubi y con la de un conocido suyo. Por último, el apellido que estaba completamente ausente en la aldea excepto por una persona. Todos esos hechos derivaban en una sola posible respuesta. Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, eran los padres de Naruto.

Dicha información no le competía al pelinegro, pero estaba seguro que a su compañero le agradaría enormemente esa revelación. Tomando el sello, corrió a la casa en donde estaba el chico.

Sin siquiera tocar la puerta, sino pasando directamente por una ventana, Sasuku dio con alguien sentado en un sillón leyendo un pergamino y a la vez tomando una taza de café.

-Shinji, ¿sabes donde esta Naruto? Tengo algo importante que decirle.

-Está en el Bosque de la Muerte entrenando, ya que yo lo mande allá- dijo el chico abandonado su lectura y dirigiendo una mirada seria a Sasuke.

-De acuerdo- entonces el pelinegro se dio la vuelta.

-Espera- ajeno a Sasuke, Shinji activa un sello de silencio que había aprendido de los pergaminos de Jiraiya.

-¿Qué ocurre? Tengo prisa, quiero decirle algo a Naruto antes de abrir los sellos del complejo. Tenías razón sobre que la razón estaba en los libros de mi madre.

-Ese es el detalle. No puedes decirle a Naruto lo que sabes de sus padres, aun no.

-¿Por qué? Tiene derecho a saberlo…..un momento ¿Cómo sabes que voy a decirle?

-La información solo está restringida a aquellos que no la buscan.

-¿Tú ya habías revisado los diarios? –pregunto Sasuke molesto.

-Tengo algo de respeto y no lo hice. La información la descubrí con otros medios.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Poco después de unirme al equipo.

-¿Cómo?

-Solo ve el monte Hokage y te darás cuenta del parecido entre el cuarto rostro y el del Naruto. Eventualmente logre perfeccionar la habilidad de hipnosis de Sharigan para sacarle unas cosas al personal de la academia, que no está bien entrenado tengo que mencionar. Allí encontré el nombre de una de los únicos Uzumaki en la aldea.

-Espera, ¿el monte Hokage?

-La academia omite algo de información a propósito, ¿sabes cuál es el nombre del Cuarto Hokage?

-Minato Namikaze- dijo el Uchiha por mera inercia.

-Exacto. El héroe de la Tercera Guerra Ninja. El que arraso con escuadrones completos de Iwa y también detuvo el avance Kumo.

-¿Cómo eso es posible? Si ese fuera el caso, la vida de Naruto fuera muy diferente.

-Y llena de peligros. Pon como ejemplo el caso de Hinata, a ella la quisieron secuestrarla por su doujutsu. Naruto siendo el hijo del Hokage, es un blanco todavía más grande.

-¿Que me dice de su madre? ¿Cuál es su relación con los sellos?

-Leí que los Uzumaki eran famosos por sus sellos y su vitalidad. Nadie podía igualarlos en ese aspecto. Estaban al mismo nivel que los Uchihas y los Senju.

-¿Estaban?

-Están prácticamente extintos. A las demás naciones ninja no le gustaba el poder que tenían.

-Igualmente es bueno notificarle a Naruto de esta información.

-Yo difiero. No estoy seguro que tenga la madurez para afrontarlo.

-No puedes decidir por él. Si es el hijo de Cuarto Hokage, seguro que tiene una herencia que merece recibir.

-A la que tú también tendrías acceso indirectamente por ser su compañero- dijo Shinji viendo al chico para ver su reacción.

-Ese no es el caso-respondió Sasuke evitando dar la cara.

-Ahora, ¿eso es lo único que encontraste?

-No, pero ahora me pregunto qué harás con lo que descubramos.

-Yo puedo ser el mayor, pero tú eres el comparte un mayor lazo con el anterior líder del clan. A ti te corresponde cualquier decisión.

Sasuke lo medito, si por él fuera no creía estar en la situación en que estaba. Pisar el sitio en donde los Uchihas habían muerto, habría sido inimaginable sin la intervención de sus compañeros. A través de sus otros aliados, específicamente Hinata, dio con los sellos. Si leyó los diarios completos, fue por el pequeño impulso de conocer más de sus padres a raíz de lo sucedido con Sakura, pues de otra forma habría caído en la trampa de saltarse partes. No sabía que encontraría en los sellos, pero lo mejor es que lo que fuera lo que fuera, lo haría con unos de sus compañero y Shinji era el que tenía más puntos por estar relacionado con el clan, el seria más consciente con la información.

-De acuerdo, terminemos de una vez con esto. Por lo que leí, hay más cosas detrás de la masacre del clan Uchiha que la prueba de poder que supuestamente hizo Itachi y quiero saberlas ya- dijo el chico dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Me parece bien- dijo Shinji mientras deshace el sello en la habitación y acompaña al pelinegro.

Solo eran cinco los sellos que estaban repartidos en el complejo, en lugares fuera de la vista común, debajo de los tatamis y detrás de algunos armarios de varias casas, sin ninguna relación evidente. Completamente invisibles para la vista normal, apenas el Sharingan lograba dar con unas siluetas. Shinji se pregunto por qué no se habían dado cuenta de ellos algún miembro del clan Hyuga, a lo que Sasuke respondió que ellos no son muy bien recibidos en ningún clan a causa de su doujutsu, inclusive en las circunstancias de aquella noche.

Los pergaminos encontrado en los sello estaban marcados para leerse en un orden especifico, sin mucho apuro los chicos siguieron las instrucciones, no sin antes entrar a una habitación segura.

Mikoto sabía muy bien lo que hacía pues en ellos había información que dejo a los chicos boca abiertos. En el poco tiempo que hizo de kunoichi, la Uchiha consiguió información que haría a cualquiera estremecerse, como era el hecho de que le saco información a los inquebrantables Anbu, especialmente a una división llamada Raíz.

Lo más destacable, era la práctica de guerra empleada por el grupo, que usando disfraces y bandas de otras aldeas, iban a pueblos lejanos y remotos, para matar a todos los adultos del lugar. Luego se presentaban ante a los niños huérfanos ofreciéndoles la opción de vengar a sus familiares. Ellos sedientos de justicia aceptaban sin rechistar, solo para encontrarse con un entrenamiento que se encargaban de borrar sus emociones. Esto daba como resultado no solo la obtención de soldados, si no la provocación de chispas para justificar ataques que serian innecesarios a otra aldea ninja.

A eso se le sumaban, todos los planes para apropiarse del poder de los clanes de Konoha, lo que según el punto de vista de la organización, era incorrectamente usado. Desde el reclutamiento voluntario al forzado, Raíz quiso hacerse con todo pero los clanes más valiosos se resistieron, los Hyuga y Uchiha eran demasiado obstinados. Incluso se planteaban un organizado programa de procreación para tener soldados perfectos.

Había mucha información y toda señalaba a un hombre llamado Danzo Shimura, pero lejos de todo lo obtenido, no había pruebas incriminatorias. Además la investigación de Mikoto era llevada forma clandestina, por ello exponerla sería peligroso para ella. Tuvo que dejar sus esfuerzos al saber que sus actos estaban perdiendo el anonimato.

La kunoichi, guardo con la información por años y nunca se lo dijo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Fugaku ¿Por qué hizo la investigación en primer lugar? Ella había hecho amistad con una joven de una pequeña aldea y no soporto ni entendió como era que había terminado muerta en sus manos portando un uniforme Anbu de Konoha en años posteriores.

Lo siguiente fue el tema que le competía a Sasuke. Había un resumen de la historia del clan y su historia en Konoha, desde la alianza con el clan Senju hasta desconfianza que le tenía la aldea. Los planes que tenía el clan para tomar el control de la aldea y como se presumía que Itachi hacía de doble agente para el Hokage. Mikoto no aprobaba el golpe, pero tampoco entendía porque trataban al clan de esa forma, además el movimiento apenas contaba con partidarios, los pocos jounin participes, que incluso siendo del clan Uchiha, estaban en la media de poder de los otros shinobi de ese rango de la aldea.

La idea era completamente terrible, pero no ya había forma de detenerla. El mejor escenario era que el movimiento fuese eliminado, aun cuando eso posiblemente significara su muerte y la de su pareja, para que dejaran en paz a la parte no involucrada. Siendo Itachi su verdugo, estaba segura que no tocarían a Sasuke.

-Ok, no esperaba este giro en los acontecimientos- dijo Shinji procesando toda la información.

-Esto no puede ser posible, en el clan no había ningún signo de que esto sucedía. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta- dijo Sasuke apretando los puños, conteniendo toda la furia que ahora sentía.

-Tengo que recordarte que eras tan solo un niño. Shinobi o no, es algo difícil de procesar. Además se supone que un golpe estado no tiene que ser tan evidente si se quiere que tenga éxito.

-Esto significa que Itachi mintió, el no buscaba probar su poder, sino detener el golpe.

-¿Pero entonces porque elimino a todo el clan? Quería detener una matanza, pero provoco otra. Eso no tiene sentido.

-Sí, trabajaba con el Hokage es un hecho de que alguien más intervino.

-Es posible, pero no creo que él sea el culpable. Viste como Mikoto se refería a Hiruzen, confiaba plenamente que el resolvería el problema, por otra parte desconfiaba mucho del Consejo y ese tal Danzo.

-El cual quería, tomar el control del poder del clan, tiene sentido.

-¿Quién sabe cuántos Sharingan habrán desaparecido esa noche? Es un hecho de que alguien tuvo que aprovecharse de la situación.

-Esto es demasiada información, no sé qué hacer. Si esto sale, todo el prestigio del clan se irá a la borda.

-Y no creo Tsunade nos ayude con esto. Son solo escritos sin pruebas contundentes y además tiene muy poco tiempo en el puesto.

-Esos bastardos- dijo Sasuke golpeando el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es Sakura, piénsalo. Si esos de Raiz mataban a aldeanos para reforzar sus fuerzas, que evita que ellos hayan provocado el ataque en el refugio donde estaban sus padres. Según Anko, allí habían muchos padres de shinobi civiles en ese lugar. Seguramente lo hicieron con el fin de reclutarlos en el futuro.

-Yendo más lejos, esto confirmaría lo oculto en la misión en el País de la Olas. Esa emboscada no estaba dirigida directamente contra Tazuna, era contra nosotros.

-Pero aun seguimos vivos, ¿Por qué no hubieron más ataques?

-Seguramente decidieron que era mejor mantenernos con vida, de un momento a otro activaran el programa de restauración de clanes a su favor.

-De ninguna forma permitiría que el clan Uchiha este a servicio de esos malnacidos. Somos parte de los fundadores de la aldea, pero hemos sido reducidos a esto, meras armas.

-Por desgracia ese el concepto que se tiene de los shinobi.

-Es estúpido. Se supone que tenemos el deber de proteger a la aldea, ¿Pero exactamente a quien? Ya sean shinobi o civiles, parece que ninguno al final importa.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Irme de este lugar, mi venganza ha tomado otro rumbo y no creo que este sea el lugar adecuado para volverme más fuerte. Si además quiero reconstruir mi clan, definitivamente Konoha no entrara en mis planes.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero tengo que recordarte lo que le sucede a los ninja renegados. No podemos irnos sin un plan.

-¿Irnos?

-Estoy en contra de los ven a las personas como meras armas. Accedí a unirme a la aldea, pero ni pensar que me quedare a sabiendas de que hay alguien que hace lo que quiere con sus habitantes.

-De acuerdo, pero no creo que lo tomen bien nuestros compañeros.

-Ellos comprenderán la situación.

-Voy a revisar el resto de los pergaminos, espero que no hayan más sorpresas.

De hecho si hubo más sorpresas, Mikoto documento todo lo que pudo sobre el Sharingan y el nivel oculto que tenia. Las técnicas de Shurikenjutsu que desarrollo, así como sus jutsus personales y Katon del clan. Esto con el fin de preservar las técnicas en caso de que el pergamino principal fuera destruido, cosa que era un hecho que había sucedido a manos de Itachi.

Otro documento resaltante era uno marcado con el sello del clan Hyuga, al parecer Hisana pensaba que su Hinata tendría una vida difícil, debido al hecho de que fue altamente repudiada por lo ancianos. Por ello secretamente reunió cuantas técnicas pudo en caso de que le fueran negadas. También habla sobre el temor que tenia sobre su vida, debido al hecho de que tendría otra hija. Si bien ella cumplía con el perfil ideal para una mujer en el clan, a nadie le gusto que el primogénito del líder hubiera sido una niña. Se esperaba un niño para el siguiente nacimiento.

Finalmente el último pergamino se refería a Naruto y en este se hacía referencia a lo mal que se había sentido la Uchiha al no percatarse que ese era el hijo de Kuchina y Minato. Lamentaba el hecho de cómo el chico había vivido su infancia y el que no hubiera podido adoptarlo en su familia, debido a que habían unas estúpidas leyes que impedían que los clanes tuvieran control sobre él. Consideraba a la aldea estúpida al pensar que el niño estaba aquel demonio que la había atacado. La gota que rebaso el vaso fue el hecho de que filtraran la información de que él era un jinchuriki, sentía que se le rompía el alma cada vez que los aldeanos buscaban darle una paliza, hizo lo que pudo para ayudarlo, pero habían muchas personas que evitaban que cualquiera con un gesto de gentileza se le acercara. Esperaba que el chico fuera una buena persona como sus padres.

-No creo poder leer mas por un tiempo-dijo el pelimorado mientras su cabeza amenazaba con explotar.

-Jinchuriki. Escuche que ellos portan a criaturas llamadas Bijuu, que son manifestaciones gigantescas de chakra.

-Eso explicaría sus enormes reservas. ¿Pero me estás diciendo que el Cuarto Hokage le hizo eso a su propio hijo?

-Al parecer ese es el caso.

-¿Sabes qué? Voy a hacer que no leído nada, sino me va a dar un aneurisma. Tengo que admitirlo, tu madre era increíble. Mira que recabar todo esto sin que nadie lo descubriera fue una gran hazaña.

-Sí, estoy seguro que lo era- dijo el pelinegro con una mirada melancólica. –Ahora dime qué piensas ahora sobre lo de Naruto.

-Que simplemente no entiendo como es capaz de portar una sonrisa en esta maldita aldea.


	18. 17 Hilos Rotos

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 17**

 **Hilos Rotos**

[Una semana después]

-En serio que tiene esa anciana contra mí, solo señalo lo evidente. Esta arrugada como una pasa y tiene que aceptarlo-dijo Shinji mientras caminaba por el bosque hacia el lugar de su misión asignada con Naruto.

-Probablemente es por el hecho de que la llamas así todo el tiempo-dijo el rubio viendo divertido la rabieta de su vendando amigo.

-Tú le llamas abuela y no eres mandado volando por la ventana. Eso es favoritismo y no creo que sea correcto para su puesto.

-Yo también estoy en la misión contigo, nos dijeron que es por nuestras habilidades únicas.

-Cito "Se necesitan mucha mano de obra. Paga mínima y trabajo a tope." No sé en qué parte dicen nuestros nombres. Inclusive con los Kage Bushin es sobre explotación- se quejo el pelimorado cruzando sus brazos.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo encargarme de todo-dijo Naruto con aire algo desanimado.

-¿Qué sucede? Te he notado con los ánimos muy bajos últimamente.

-No es nada- dijo él mostrándose esquivo.

-Vamos, tal vez pueda ayudarte- le dijo Shinji tratando de animarlo.

-Es que son dos cosas muy diferentes y complicadas.

-¿Una seguro que es sobre una chica verdad?

-Más o menos. Es solo que estaba pensando en cómo tú y Sasuke se la pasan con Sakura, Hinata y Tenten.

-Y te sientes algo excluido, suponiendo que no te estás refiriendo exactamente a amistad.

-Exacto, Sakura siempre ha perseguido a Sasuke y ahora lo hace sin tantos gritos…..

- _Porque al parecer, ahora escribe sus gritos_ \- pensó el pelimorado recordando el diario de la chica.

-Y pareciera que ahora si va en serio, además de que parece que le gustas a Tenten-termina Naruto

-Compartimos intereses, pero solo eso- respondió el otro. –Dime ¿hay alguien de la aldea que actualmente te guste?

-Lo hacia Sakura, pero desde que empezó a ponerse más seria. Creo que perdió eso que llamaba mi atención.

-¿Qué era?

-Realmente no lo sé, supongo que era el cómo se portaba de forma tan alegre en el salón en comparación a las otras, aunque claro eso se opacaba cuando entraba el tonto.

-Mi sugerencia es que no te alteres mucho con eso, todavía somos muy jóvenes para que eso nos quite el sueño. Además no tienes que pensar de forma tan limitada, tal vez en Konoha no esté tu alma gemela, si no en otro lugar de este vasto mundo. Puede que tu amor incluso caiga del cielo o te reciba de la forma más mezquina posible para que luego "oh eres mi héroe" y luego termines comprometiéndote con una princesa o un demonio -dijo el pelimorado mientras hacía actuación para ejemplificar lo que decía.

-¿Has estado leyendo mucho los libros del ero-sennin?- dijo Naruto con una gota en la nuca.

-Tal vez un poco- admitió el otro.

Naruto entonces suspira. – Eso me lleva al siguiente problema. He estado preguntándome que hare una vez que me vuelva Hokage, pensaba que una vez allí podría cambiar cosas como las que sucedieron en Kiri, ya sabes lo de Haku y Zabuza, pero los Kage no pueden intervenir en asuntos de otras naciones. Además una vez que consiga el puesto tendré que sentarme a discutir con todos molestos clanes, consejos y políticos para caer en su estúpido juego.

-Se nota que has leído mucho los libros de política que te di.

-Son super aburridos, pero tenía curiosidad.

-Eso es bueno. Veras mi intención era que comprendieras un poco en lo que querías meterte, no es que quiera disuadirte, pero es mejor que sepas que es exactamente lo que quieres cambiar.

-Pero no sería mejor verlo de primera mano, no creo que los libros digan todo.

-Es verdad, pero tomando en cuenta que somos solo genin sería difícil hacer un tour por el continente shinobi.

-Sobre eso- el rubio se muestra nervioso. –El ero-sennin me ha dicho que debería salir en un viaje de entrenamiento con él. Dice que hay algunas cosas que quiere enseñarme.

-Bueno, es una buena oportunidad para ti. No es algo que debas desaprovechar.

-¿En serio no te molesta?

-Por supuesto que no. Aunque también tendría que decirte que…..no es mejor que te lo diga cuando volvamos a la aldea- dijo Shinji con algo de culpa.

-De acuerdo- dijo el rubio sin percibir el suspiro que hace el pelimorado.

-Creo que ya llegamos- dijo Shinji viendo el lugar de la misión, una granja que se veía a todas luces que tenía mucho tiempo abandonada, la tierra lucia muerta y casi no había señales de vida. –Esto no es una buena señal.

-Debería mandar unos clones a revisar el lugar-dijo Naruto preparando el sello de la técnica.

-No será necesario- entonces del edificio principal salió un hombre alto portando una capa negra con nubes rojas. Antes de que los chicos reaccionaran, vieron a sus espaldas dos enormes figuras negras hechas de hilos, que portabas mascaras como rostros. –Tenemos asuntos pendientes.

-Tienen que estar j**********-reclamo Shinji.

[En el bosque de la muerte]

-No lo entiendo Sasuke, porque no teníamos que reunir aquí- dijo Sakura viendo que el chico las había llevado a ella, Hinata y Hanabi, la cual vino aun contra los deseos del Uchiha, a una de las cuevas que había en el área de entrenamiento.

-Necesitaba un lugar privado, temo que no domino aun los sellos de silencio-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Qué puede ser tan secreto para traernos a este sitio? Espero que no sea nada pervertido como mi hermana-dijo la pequeña de ojos perla.

-¡Hanabi!-le reclamo la peliazul malinterpretando esas palabras.

-No. Es algo que necesitan saber, Shinji dijo que tal vez era una mala idea decírselos tan pronto, pero siento que en los últimos años he vivido en un total engaño y no es justo que ustedes lo hagan también.-explico Sasuke.

-Habla de una vez-dijo Hanabi.

-Esto es fuerte, ¿estás segura que ella podrá con lo que vendrá?

Hinata vio a su hermana y esta muestra una mirada seria, en todo caso, tal vez era ella la que tenía que prepararse para lo que fuera que le dijera Sasuke-kun. A la vista de ello, la Hyuga asiente y pide que al chico que comience.

Lo primero que hizo Sasuke fue hablar un poco de quien era su madre y lo que fue capaz de hacer. Acto seguido con la teoría de que Raíz tenía que ver con la muerte de los padres de Sakura. La chica no quería creer esas palabras, ya que no entraban en ningún esquema de lo que ella creía que era la aldea, pero tenía que pensar que era verdad. En las últimas observaciones que descubrió Anko, era el hecho de que la gran mayoría de los civiles en el refugio eran padres o familiares de shinobi con orígenes civiles como ella.

Sakura había escuchado un poco de la organización de la que hablaba Sasuke, pero esta se supone que había sido deshabilitada por el Tercer Hokage, aunque con este muerto, no dudaba que seguramente la habían levantado de nuevo.

Lo siguiente fueron las posibles maquinaciones que tuvieron los ancianos del clan Hyuga contra la madre de Hinata y Hanabi. Esto dejo en shock a la chicas de ojos perla, donde la peliazul se hiperventilo al pensar que las personas que le habían hecho la vida imposible, también le quitaron a la persona que más quería.

La castaña por el contrario lloraba lágrimas de rabia. El continuo y extenuante entrenamiento de su padre le habían hecho madurar con rapidez, pero el saber que el que no pudiera ni siquiera había podido sentir el amor de su madre era debido a esos viejos que no tenían más nada que hacer, sino presionarla para que se hiciera más fuerte, era demasiado para su joven mente.

-Lamento, ser el que les diera esta información-dijo el Uchiha.

-No, tengo que darte las gracias. Esa vez que salimos con Hinata me dijiste que tenía que dejar de sentirme como la culpable de lo que había sucedido y tenías razón, ahora lo que necesito es saber que haremos para llevar a esos desgraciados ante la justicia.

-Sí, no voy a tolerar que esto se quede así-dijo Hanabi secándose las lagrimas.

-Yo no creo que podamos hacer nada- dijo Hinata decaída.

-Este no es momento para volverse un cobarde, Hinata-le regaño la pelirrosa.

-Temo que tiene razón- dijo Sasuke.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Solo piénsalo, Tsunade no tiene nada en el cargo. Puede tener toda la fuerza del mundo, pero políticamente, es solo una niña. Algo que seguramente está siendo explotado por el Consejo y Raíz. No podemos decírselo sin exponernos y estoy seguro que los del clan Hyuga no dudaran un segundo en ponerles el sello maldito si se muestran rebeldes a ellos.

-Es correcto, he logrado ver a algunos que le molesta que mis reservas de chakra estén creciendo, por suerte no han logrado ver mi afinidad elemental-dijo Hinata.

-¿Entonces solo nos rendimos? Estoy segura que nuestro padre podría hacer algo-dijo Hanabi

-Hiashi no tiene nada que ver en el asunto, pero no que pueda con el poder de los ancianos.

-Se supone que no debo decirles esto, pero estoy planeando irme de la aldea.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? Es una malísima idea, te convertirías en un ninja renegado. Un genin no sobreviviría mucho tiempo- dijo Sakura.

-Tal vez uno sin un plan y sin la disposición de recursos. Hay varios escondites del clan Uchiha repartidos en el continente de los que la aldea no tiene idea. No será un problema llegar a uno de ellos.

-¿Y después qué? Seguirás siendo buscado por el resto de tu vida.

-¿Recuerdas a Zabuza? Kakashi nos comento que él era un ninja renegado y que no fue por lo sanguinario que era. Fue porque se opuso a un sistema que no veía correcto. El se equivoco al solo buscar recursos, cuando lo que tenía que hacer era hacerse más fuerte y obtener aliados para su causa.

-¿Planeas que vayamos contigo?-dijo asustada Hinata.

-Sería muy peligroso pedirles eso, pero tengo que dejarles claro que no permitiré que vayan a buscarme. Dije en primer momento que solo buscaba la venganza contra mi hermano, pero ahora me doy de cuenta que eso es tan solo una pieza de un asunto más grande. Sé que aun soy débil y que en esta aldea no podre conseguir la fuerza que requiero para mis planes. A diferencia de Shinji yo quería que ustedes lo supieran.

-Yo…- Sakura se encontraba indecisa al escuchar las palabras de su compañero.

-Yo no sé que puede salir de esto, pero yo quiero ir y no voy a permitir que me digan que soy muy pequeña.

-Hanabi, esto sería muy peligroso. Ya no contaríamos con la protección ni las cosas que tenemos en la mansión-le dijo Hinata.

-Eso no es protección, siempre hemos estado encerradas en ese sitio sin poder hacer lo que queremos. Seguramente ya me estarán buscando, para volver a esos estúpidos entrenamientos, hay muchas que he querido disfrutar y no he podido hacerlas por las estúpidas normas de esos vejestorios, sin tengo una oportunidad de irme, la tomare.

-Yo también lo hare- dijo Sakura. –Desde de el País de las Olas he pensado lo cruel que es este mundo y si quiera esperarlo recibo una probada de ello. Mi motivación era serle útil al equipo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que lo que realmente quiero es ayudar a las personas y evitar que existan personas como las mataron a mis padres. Para lograrlo necesito volverme más fuerte y sé que solo lograre al lado de ustedes y por lo tanto no los abandonare.

-No espero menos- dijo el Uchiha.

-Siempre me he considerado débil y por ello he visto a muchos sufrir. Yo quiero volverme más fuerte y si ustedes me lo permiten, los acompañare, estoy segura que en el futuro seré capaz de cambiar las costumbres de mi clan. Además quiero que aquellos que tuvieron que ver con la muerte de mi madre Hisana paguen- dijo la Hyuga mayor.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Qué es lo que planean tú y Shinji?- dijo Sakura.

-El tiene preparada una distracción y yo tengo que encárgame de los suministros y sellar lo importante del complejo.

-Te puedo ayudar en ello, pero espera. Sino nosotros haremos esto que sucederá con Naruto.

-El es un asunto diferente. Shinji se encargara de hablar con él.

[Con Naruto y Shinji]

Antes de que los chicos fueran atrapados por las mascaras de Kakuzu, estos hicieron una Sustitución para ganar espacio entre ellos. El Akatsuki entonces separo sus brazos y los disparo como si fueran proyectiles, que con gran rapidez los muchachos esquivan.

-Estilo Uzumaki: Proyectiles Cross Chop- dijo Naruto para hacer cinco clones generados usaron el Futon: Salto Tatsumaki y se lanzaron contra Kakuzu mientras cruzaban sus brazos para hacer los golpes de karate.

Aunque la defensa del jutsu Doton: Lanza de Tierra, hizo que el Akatsuki no reciba tanto daño de los potentes ataques de Naruto, de todas formas pierde su balance. Entonces la Máscara de Fuego hizo su movimiento y lanzo Katon: Incendio Mortal contra el rubio original, pero logro evadir el ataque antes que le diera.

Por otro lado la Máscara de Viento disparaba, desde el aire, el jutsu Futon: Daño de Presión con extrema velocidad contra Shinji, que evitaba las balas que tenían un gran poder penetración.

Cuando la máscara se detuvo un instante para cargar un ataque más fuerte, el chico pelimorado desello su espada Kusanagi para hacer gala de la habilidad de extenderse y increíble filo que logro cortar sin problemas a través de una de las alas que portaba la criatura sacándola de balance mientras lanzaba un ataque, que solo demolió por completo, la ya mal trecha granja que había en el lugar.

-No crean que permitiré que hagan lo que quieran- Kakuzu hizo que desde su espalda saliera una tercera mascara que se extendió a través de un amasijo de hilos negros y disparo una haz de electricidad. –Raiton: Fuerza Negativa\- el ataque fue directamente contra Shinji, que se cubrió con los brazos para aguantar el golpe. Por más resistente que fuera a ese elemento la presencia del chakra enemigo hacía imposible absorber ese ataque.

Viendo ello Naruto cargo un Rasengan y con el golpea al Mascara de Fuego para mandarla a volar contra un árbol y luego sin esperar un poco, con su mano derecha empezó a formar una esfera con elemento Futon y correr contra Kakuzu que empezaba a cargar nuevamente el ataque de Raiton de su máscara,

El Uzumaki al encontrarse a 3 metros del Akatsuki extiende su brazo mientras un punto rojo aparecía en el centro de la esfera de aire. – Bakuton: Rafaga Frontal\- dijo el rubio para que una oleada de luz se extendiera contra el rayo de Kakuzu desencadenando una explosión que manda a ambos ninja en dirección opuestas. Siendo Naruto el que recibió más daño al no tener la resistencia de Kakuzu.

- _Esto no es lo que describieron Itachi y Kisame. Está volviéndose más fuerte-_ pensó molesto el Akatsuki, mientras nota que la Máscara de Rayo había resultado destruida por la explosión.

Con Naruto tirado en el suelo, la Máscara de Fuego busco rematarlo, pero entonces recibe un corte, proveniente de la espada de Shinji, que empezó atravesando la cabeza de la criatura, para luego seguir todo su cuerpo. Consiguiendo con ello, destruirla para el malestar de Kakuzu, ya que sus principales medios de ataque habían sido destruidos.

-Rayos, pensé que mi ataque tenía que acabarlo por completo, pero ese tipo tiene demasiada defensa-dijo Naruto refiriéndose a Kakuzu mientras se levanta.

-Coincido, tiene que haber una forma de eliminar esa técnica.

-¿No lo puedes congelar?

-Temo que sigo siendo muy dependiente del agua y la temperatura presente- respondió con pesar el Uchiha. – _Además temo que mis reservas no están completas por todas las cosas que he hecho últimamente_.

- _ **Tú tampoco tienes muchas opciones. Ese tipo sigue siendo muy fuerte para tu nivel actual-**_ le dijo el Kyubi a Naruto.

-Tengo que felicitarlos no pensé que inclusive consiguiera lidiar con dos de mis corazones-dijo Kakuzu.

-Lo siento, no sabía que se trataban de tus amores. Tienes un gusto terrible-dijo Shinji.

-No me refería eso, mocoso- replico el otro furioso mientras la Máscara de Viento volvía a él metiéndose por debajo de su abrigo.

-Oye eso es bastante inapropiado, hay menores viendo esto.

-Ya cállate- el sujeto se quito la capa mostrando un cuerpo con bastante suturas. –Pagaran por todo el dinero que me han hecho perder.

-Que yo sepa no somos cirujanos plásticos.

El Akatsuki no respondió sino que se lanzo directo contra la pareja haciendo nuevamente uso de sus brazos extensibles para golpear a los muchachos que se despliegan para evitar los ataques. Nuevamente Shinji ataca con su espada, pero esta vez el filo de Kusanagi no fue suficiente y choco contra el potente Doton del Akatsuki. Naruto lo ataca por el otro lado con Futon: Palma de Viento Violento con ambas manos, pero hombre resiste y propina una patada apartando al rubio. Con este lejos, Shinji lanza una potente descarga eléctrica contra Kakuzu, pero esta vez no logra efecto alguno y recibe un puñetazo de su enemigo.

- _Supongo que el hecho de que no esté usando chakra en esa habilidad, altera el funcionamiento de las debilidades elementales_ \- pensó el Uchiha. En efecto el Doton hizo que Kakuzu re digiera toda la descarga contra el suelo, sin siquiera sentir cosquillas.

-Ahora veamos como reciben esto- haciendo salir las Mascaras de Agua y Viento ambas forman un remolino de sus respectivos elementos- Suiton: Huracán Devastador- una enorme con una potente corriente de agua a grandes velocidades arrastra al dúo por todo el terreno que tenían detrás.

Escupiendo el agua que la técnica había provocado, Naruto recibe una advertencia de su Bijuu. - _ **Hey gaki, tienes que aceptar mi poder si no quieres que ese tipo nos capture.**_

- _No quiero hacerlo no todavía._

- _ **No seas idiota, si no lo haces terminaras muerto.**_

- _Pero….._

-Naruto, si tienes un as oculto, es el momento de usarlo. Mi chakra no estaba al cien por ciento al comienzo la batalla y tendré que usar algo que a lo que no quería recurrir- dijo Shinji levantándose mientras se quitaba las ahora húmedas vendas de sus brazos, mostrando así el patrón de sello maldito que estaba presente en ellos.

-¿¡Que es eso!?- dijo el rubio impresionado por ello.

-Mis poderes juegan muy malas pasadas y parecen que también absorbí parte del poder del sello que me puso Orochimaru.

-Lo que digas- dijo Naruto suspirando. –Voy a hacer algo, pero por favor no te asustes.

-Hay pocas cosas que pueden hacerlo.

Naruto dejo pasar el poder del zorro provocando que una capa de chakra rojo le cubriera, la pupila de sus ojos se rasgo, sus dientes y garras se afilaron. Finalmente una cola compuesta de chakra aparece tras él.

-Ya me parecía un insulto que el Jinchuriki no mostrara el poder del Bijuu mas fuerte-menciono Kakuzu.

-Créeme, lo sentirás- dijo Naruto ahora con una voz más profunda.

-Serás un mensaje lindo para tu organización- dijo Shinji mientras era cubierto por las marcas rojas y el chakra purpura que las acompañaba. –Acabemos con ese tipo.

[En el campo de entrenamiento 4]

-¿Por qué rayos esto es tan difícil?- reclamo una kunoichi castaña a los cuatro vientos. La molestia de Tenten no era por el aprendizaje de su nuevo jutsu o como emplear su nueva arma, ya que los múltiples blancos con kunai insertados y los muñecos destrozados eran prueba de ello. Más bien era la incógnita de que se suponía que debía hacer para cumplir los deseos de su compañero de invocación. Le costaba ver qué era lo que tenía que cambiar en una aldea que había sido perfecta a sus ojos, empezando por el hecho de que el ídolo de su infancia estaba ahora a su mando. Aunque ella tenía que evaluar otros factores.

Si bien no había tenido los mismos problemas que su equipo, su vida no era un jardín de rosas. Había perdido a sus padres a una temprana edad, consiguiendo con ello que su niñez la pasara en un orfanato. Su estadía allí no fue nada fácil, eran demasiados niños que atender y pocas las bocas que se podían alimentar, por lo que constantemente había que pelearse por tener algo en el estomago.

Cualquiera pensaría que una niña tendría muchos problemas allí, pero con Tenten fue diferente, debido a que no dudaba en pelearse con los otros para conseguir lo que quería, mas eso no implico que era una abusona. Ella se encargaba de compartir con todos para que nadie quedara con hambre. Esto sin embargo no fue nunca notado por los mayores a cargo del lugar.

En realidad ellos no preocupaban por nadie, ya que aunque no tenía claros muchos recuerdos de esa parte de su vida, juraría que los encargados se la pasaban molestando a un niño menor que ella, por desgracia nunca se percato de quien se trataba. Ya que al pequeño no tardaron mucho en echarlo de lugar, en donde curiosamente las cosas mejoraron un poco luego de su partida. Eso estaba más allá de su lógica, pues eso solo había pasado con ese niño. No sabía que había tenido de especial para todo ello.

Sin embargo, no todo fue bien para ella que estaba creciendo y los de mayor edad tenían que abandonar el orfanato. Eran pocas las opciones las que tenía. La mayoría de los niños eran tomados por comerciantes para que trabajaran en sus tiendas, pero las niñas no tenían tanta suerte, ya que simplemente las ignoraban por ser demasiado débiles o en el peor de los casos eran llevadas por hombres de aspecto nada agradable. Solo después de empezar a hacer misiones con su sensei, fue que se dio una idea de que había sido de ellas. Tal vez cosas así eran a las que se refería Enma.

Su destino fue distinto por su actitud parecida a la de un chico, cosa que le había hecho candidata a ser una kunoichi en la academia, pues a pesar de las clases especiales para las jóvenes, las profesoras hacían énfasis de que no podían tener siempre esa actitud si querían ser fuertes como la legendaria Tsunade.

Esas palabras le parecieron curiosas, ya que normalmente siempre decían que los hombres eran más fuertes, pero Tsunade Senju tumbaba toda la ecuación. Le fascinaba el hecho de una figura femenina tuviera tanto prestigio. Aunque se sintió decepcionada al enterarse que no estaba en la aldea, se puso una meta, aprendería todo lo posible para parecerse a la Sannin, con la firme intención de que algún día ella la tomara como su discípula, cosa que mantuvo presente incluso cuando se graduó y fue puesta con su equipo. Fue allí cuando se dio de cuanta que su camino seria complicado.

Si bien su fuerza era mayor a la de las kunoichi de su generación, no estaba ni de cerca de parecerse a las monstruosas proezas que eran aludidas a la rubia. Su control de chakra no era excepcional como era necesario para realizar el Ninjutsu Medico, cosa que se mantenía igual al día de hoy, ya que le estaba costando muchísimo ese curso que habían ofrecido en el hospital de la aldea.

Ella rechazo contundentemente la invocación que le ofreció su sensei. Tal vez las babosas y las tortugas son igual de lentas, pero las ultimas no tienen nada que ver con las primeras. Tal vez dudo por un segundo hacer el contrato con los monos, pero luego de entrenar con Shinji disfruto de las habilidades que había desarrollado por cuenta propia. Su caligrafía de alto nivel le había conferido la habilidad de sellar cosas con gran habilidad y en palabras de Maito Gai, tenía la capacidad de volver cualquier arma parte de ella.

Sin embargo en su equipo eran muy egoístas, ya que los entrenamientos beneficiaban mayormente a los varones y por ello era la que tenía el menor progreso frente a ellos. Por más útiles que fueran los intensos entrenamientos de su sensei, ella era un vaso medio lleno con lo que realmente podría hacer.

Cuando escucho sobre las cuchillas de chakra de Asuma, se molesto al saber que había algo llamado Flujo de Chakra y nadie le había hablado de ello, siendo algo tan útil para su estilo. No era su culpa que su compañeros no usaran chakra elemental en sus formas de lucha. Ella si quería usarlo y le era necesario si no quería que sus ataques fallaran contra los enemigos más fuertes. Era casi como si sabotearan su desempeño, era injusto que estuviera en ese equipo especializado en Taijutsu.

Recogiendo los pocos kunai que había usado en su práctica, por efecto del Shuriken Kage Bushin, la chica vuelve a la aldea pensando en que cosas podría estar fallando la aldea, tal vez la Hokage se molestaría con esa pregunta, pero seguramente ya Shinji tendría alguna idea, después de todo el es una de la pocas personas con la que podía hablar sin tener que soportar esas cosas del destino o la juventud.

[Con Naruto y Shinji]

El aumento de fuerza de los genin fue notorio para Kakuzu, que de un momento a otro recibió dos fuertes puñetazos en rostro que le hicieron retroceder una distancia considerable. La armadura que le proveía su Doton se veía superada por la fuerza de esos mocosos. El disparo su brazo derecho contra el jinchuriki, para solo conseguir que este fuera gravemente herido por la enorme garra de chakra que extendió Naruto para detenerlo. Simultáneamente había lanzado su brazo izquierdo contra Shinji solo para conseguir el mismo resultado pues un Chidori purpura consiguio destrozar la defensa que tenia este. Apoyándose con su Mascara de Viento logro apartar a los mocosos con una ráfaga de aire para ganar terreno.

- _Maldición, se suponía que esto era en caso de emergencia. No para unos simples genin-_ pensó el sacando un pergamino de uno de sus bolsillos, pero antes de que pudiera activarlo, reacciona para esquivar un corte de la Kusangi de Shinji y un Katon: Torrente de Fuego que vino de Naruto, lo que hace que suelte su objeto.

El Akatsuki no consiguió recuperarlo pues el bombardeo de ataques no ceso y Shinji realizo un Hyoton: Shuriken Helados y Naruto una nueva andanada de Proyectiles Cross Chop que golpean con más contundencia que el anterior para hacerlo retroceder aun más.

-De ninguna forma perderé. Suiton: Huracán Devastador\- nuevamente lanzo con sus dos mascaras una enorme cantidad de agua a gran velocidad.

-No funcionara dos veces. Katon: Gran Llamarada\- el Uchiha lanzo un enorme kanji (大) contra el ataque en compañía de la técnica que hizo Naruto simultáneamente.

-Bakuton: Ráfaga Frontal Cruzada- Naruto no uso una si sus dos garra de chakra para extender unas esferas de energía que chocaron contra el torbellino de agua que venía contra los genin, creando una colosal explosión de vapor.

- _ **Eso ha sido espectacular, pero tengo que comentar he estimado mal tu capacidad para aguantar mi chakra. No eres de usarlo mucho tiempo sin conseguir daños en tu cuerpo**_ -le dijo el Kyubi a Naruto.

- _Pero aun no hemos terminado con ese tipo_ \- le respondió Naruto mientras Kakuzu se levantaba y empezaba mostrar como las uniones de su cuerpo se descosían.

- _ **Pues apúrense. Es mas no creo que tu compañero tampoco aguante mucho lo que sea que esté usando.**_

-Imperdonable, como unos mocosos pueden llevarme a esta situación. Yo que incluso me enfrente a Hashirama- dijo Kakuzu mientras los hilos que lo componían se transforman en varias patas y sus heridos brazos estallan para reconfigurarse como unas garras que se endurecen con el Doton: Lanza de Tierra.

-Guau, ¿cuán viejo eres?- dijo Shinji en su normal tono sarcástico

-Más de lo que crees.

-Tengo que preguntar ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste ponernos en esta misión? No creo que hayas entrando caminado a la oficina de la Hokage y la hayas dejado así de fácil.

-Simple, mocoso. Dinero.

-Eso no es posible. La abuela no hubiera caído en eso-dijo Naruto furioso.

-Ella no tuvo nada que ver. Fue simple pagarle a un aldeano para qué pusiera una misión que aseguraría la muerte del odiado demonio de su aldea. Aunque debo decir fue un desperdicio de dinero, pues me parece que lo habría hecho gratis- dijo el Akatsuki haciendo que Naruto se molestara aun mas.

-Creo que no hay más nada que decir. Terminemos con esto- Shinji genero un nuevo Chidori en donde ponen tanto de su chakra que cambio de color purpura a un color blanco con brillos negros.

-De acuerdo- Naruto forma un Rasengan que supera en tamaño a los anteriores, teniendo un color morado cubierto con una capa chakra rojo.

Kakuzu extendió sus tentáculos y los lanzo contra los chicos, en donde Naruto salto sobre unos de ellos para correr sobre este, usando su cola para impulsarse y esquivar los otros miembros que intentaban evitar su avance. Shinji zigzagueo dejando tras de sí un rastro eléctrico para evitar los hilos que iban contra él, para luego ubicarse detrás del Akatsuki.

En una última defensa el ninja renegado, apunta la Máscara de Agua contra el Uzumaki y la de Viento contra Uchiha, activando en él su jutsu Doton a toda potencia. Una corriente de agua y una de viento golpea con fuerza a los genin que arremetieron para estrellar sus técnicas en el hombre.

Los jutsus de Kakuzu parecen tener efecto y disiparon poco a poco las técnicas de los mocosos, pero estos aumentaron su fuerza para superar las corrientes elementales y golpear a Kakuzu.

La reacción en cadena que siguió este suceso desafío la lógica, ya que una vez que el Rasengan y el Chidori chocaron se dio a lugar una enorme esfera color negra que arraso con al menos 20 metros del terreno. El chakra presente era en su mayoría Raiton, el cual se vio incrementado de forma colosal por la rotación del jutsu de Naruto dando como resultado que el cuerpo revestido de Doton de Kakuzu fuera consumido en su totalidad junto con sus mascaras.

Heridos también por el choque de energías, Naruto y Shinji cayeron inconscientes al suelo, mientras unas figuras llegaban a la zona de batalla que se había vuelto esa abandonada granja.


	19. 18 Despedida

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 18**

 **Despedida**

El sonido de varios vasos y probetas de vidrio cayendo en el suelo rompió el silencio que había en el oscuro laboratorio ocupado únicamente por una persona de ropas moradas. La furia e impotencia invadía a Kabuto Yakushi por la situación en que se encontraba.

Tenía a su disposición todos los recursos con los que contaba su antiguo sensei, Orochimaru. Tenía todos los "voluntarios" que quisiera para probar sus propias teorías. Tenía muestras de ADN de shinobis que cualquier aldea quisiera. En pocas palabras, se encontraba en el paraíso de todo científico de poca moral. Sin la obsesión con la inmortalidad del Sannin que era su maestro, podía dedicarse otras cosas con mayor libertad. Pero ese escenario estaba lejos de ser perfecto.

[Flashback]

La desaparición de las serpientes invocadas perturbo bastante a Kabuto que había procurado mantenerse al margen de la batalla que se había desencadenado en Konoha. El que luego viera huyendo a los guardaespaldas de su líder confirmo sus sospechas. Orochimaru había muerto. No era el tipo de personas por el que alguien lloraría, pero eso significaba malas noticias.

Siendo su segundo al mando, el Yakushi sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que la aldea que tenía a su cargo se viniera abajo, después de todo, ese era el problema cuando solo era una la persona la que gestionaba una nación. Tenía que dirigirse rápido a las guaridas principales y conseguir todo lo que pudiera antes de que las aldeas vecinas a Oto organizaran una invasión contra el lugar. Sabía que la noticia de la muerte de Orochimaru no tardaría en extenderse.

No tardo en salir de los alrededores de Konoha los cuales estaban desprotegidos, ya que las fuerzas de lugar no se lanzarían a cazar a sus enemigos teniendo una aldea destruida que atender. Su recorrido fue tranquilo, a pesar de la prisa que tenia, pero en un instante quedo petrificado al encontrarse en un claro con la persona que mas odiaba, Danzo Shimura.

-¿Con que el lacayo de la serpiente escurridiza logro escapar? -dijo el hombre vendado sarcásticamente. - Era de esperase, sobre todo de ti.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Kabuto activando su Bisturí de Chakra.

-Vengo por negocios. Te sugeriría que no hicieras nada estúpido, no creas que he venido solo.

El Yakushi vio sus pies y noto como allí había un círculo de insectos. Provenientes seguramente de uno de los hombres enmascarados que de la nada lo habían rodeado. –Di lo que tengas que decir-dijo el Yakushi para desactivar su técnica.

-No sé si tu sensei te lo habrá dicho, pero él estuvo algún tiempo bajo mis órdenes, investigando cosas que por desgracia no era bien vistas por la aldea.

-Adivino, quieres que me ponga de tu lado. ¿En serio Raíz no tiene científicos capaces?

-Como Orochimaru, no. Por ello necesito a alguien que pueda seguir en sus investigaciones para dar con soldados perfectos.

-¿Por qué crees que confiaría en ti?

-No seas ingenuo. Eres solo un mocoso sin una idea de cómo el mundo funciona, acepta y te aseguro que no lamentaras tu elección.

[Fin flashback]

El peliblanco no tuvo otra opción que aceptar una alianza con el Shimura. De todas las personas en el mundo, la última para la que quería trabajar era para aquel sujeto. Pero por otro lado tenía que ver el lado bueno, ya que había logrado recuperar el trabajo previo a la deserción de la aldea del Sannin serpiente.

No sabía que hilos había halado Danzo, pero el País de los Campos de Arroz se mantenía casi intacto por las demás naciones. Un nuevo Daimyo tomo el puesto y era seguro que era fiel al hombre vendado. La aldea de Oto fue oficialmente disuelta, pero la realidad era que las fuerzas sobrevivientes a la invasión fueron remitidas a Raíz o tomadas como sujetos de prueba.

Kabuto se preguntaba cómo era que el Shimura no había alcanzado el puesto de Hokage, tomando en cuenta toda la influencia que tenia. Claro que la respuesta al mismo tiempo era clara. El ninja era el hipócrita más grande de las naciones ninja, decía querer proteger a su aldea, pero no dudaba en sacrificar a los corderos que allí vivían. Algunos de los guardias de su escondite eran ninja de Konoha con el cerebro recién lavado.

Habían muchas salidas para su actual situación, pero resultarían una pena desperdiciar los recursos que tenía a su alcance. Le resultaba retorcido el sentido del humor del destino por tenerlo en ese escenario, pero tenía que ser fuerte. De otra forma no conseguiría sus metas.

Aunque ese día le molestaba tanto la alianza en que se había metido, era otra cuestión que era de las pocas cosas en las que Danzo había puesto muchas atención. Quería un sistema de crecimiento acelerado para sus soldados perfectos, tomando en cuenta los experimentos de clonación de Orochimaru no era tan difícil, pero hacía falta un elemento clave y había escapado de sus garras.

Los pensamientos Kabuto son interrumpidos por el ingreso de un pelinegro al sitio.

-Dime que tienes noticias de ella, Kidomaru.

-Temo que no señor. Ha ocultado muy bien su rastro-dijo el chico de varios brazos.

-Maldición, la necesitamos con prisa. Falta poco para poner en marchar el programa de reproducción.

-Nuestro equipo saldrá en su búsqueda, solo necesitamos su autorización.

-Pues no esperen más. Salgan de una vez. Recuerden que la necesito con vida.

-De acuerdo Kabuto-sama- dice el chico para abandonar la habitación.

El de anteojos se sentía afortunado de que los Cuatro de Oto, permanecieran a su lado, aunque sabía que sus poderes habían caído drásticamente sin sus sellos de maldición, necesitaría volver a sus investigaciones si quería conseguir más poder.

[En Konoha]

Naruto tomaba desanimado un tazón de ramen, ya que estaba vendado de pies a cabeza. Ya habían pasado varios días desde la pelea contra el Akatsuki y que había abandonando el hospital. A los dos días había recobrado la conciencia y al siguiente fue dado de alta, pero eso no le importaba mucho, pues aun Shinji seguía sin mostrar signos de despertar. Mientras Naruto había sido protegido por el manto de chakra del Kyubi, el otro recibió parte de la explosión del ataque sin ninguna protección, lo que provoco que saliera en peor estado que el rubio. Si bien sus habilidades regenerativas empezaron a funcionar, su sistema de chakra había sido muy perturbado.

-No puedes seguir culpándote, Naruto. Tenían que pelear con todo si querían derrotar a ese sujeto- le dijo Sakura, la cual no había recibido una versión completa de la historia, pues Kakashi indico que era mejor de esa manera.

El jounin fue uno de los que fueron a asistir al dúo, al enterarse de la misión a la que habían sido asignados sus pupilos, se alarmo por el hecho de que sabía que ese lugar había sido abandonado hace varios años por un asesinato en sitio y muchos lo consideraban embrujado, lo que hacía que nadie lo comprara. Para cuando llego al lugar, ya la pelea había terminado y solo estaban los dos genin gravemente heridos.

-Sí, fue mi culpa. Son demasiadas las veces en las que he metido en problemas a Shinji por mi mera presencia.

El Kyubi tenía mucho con lo que podía argumentar en contra pero prefirió guardar silencio por el momento.

-La vida de un shinobi es peligrosa, siempre hay riesgos- le dijo Sasuke, aunque sabía cual era la verdadera razón del ataque.

-De todas formas, lo mejor es que me vaya con el ero-sennin.

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde? – dice Sakura impresionada.

-No lo sé, pero es lo mejor si no los quiero poner en peligro.

Sasuke y Sakura, se sentían mal con su compañero, lo mejor era decirle de una vez sus planes de lo contrario, le harían sentirse peor al enterarse de su pronta deserción.

Al terminar sus comida iban a hablar con Naruto, pero una figura enmascarada se presento ante ellos. –Naruto Uzumaki, se te solicita en la torre de la Hokage- dijo un Anbu para desparecer con la misma velocidad con la que había llegado.

El equipo 7 sintió un escalofrió por las palabras del sujeto, pero el rubio no dudo en ir a la torre de una, ya que iba a reclamar por el poco esfuerzo que se hacía en revisar la información de la misiones.

Al llegar al lugar le fue instruido que fuera a la sala de reuniones, lo que le extraño. En el sitio se encontraban Tsunade con un carácter más furioso que el de costumbre, Shizune que estaba igual de molesta, Kakashi se encontraba bastante serio como también lo estaba Jiraiya. En otro lado de la sala, estaban un montón de viejos, en donde destacaba uno bastante vendado.

-Naruto Uzumaki, se te ha llamado para discutir lo sucedido en tus últimas misiones- dijo Danzo.

-De eso mismo que quería hablar….

-Silencio, demonio- dijo tajantemente Koharu.

-Se ha verificado que últimamente te has visto en vuelto en encuentros que involucran al grupo mercenario Akatsuki. ¿Qué dices ante eso?- siguió Danzo.

-Es verdad-contesto molesto Naruto.

-Así mismo, en el último encuentro te viste en una pelea que confirmaba que tú eres un blanco de dicho grupo involucrando en ello a tu compañero de equipo.

-Eso correcto, pero yo no tengo la culpa. Ese tipo dijo que un aldeano puso la trampa.

-¿Y esperas que creamos eso? Es solo la cobarde excusa de un culpable.

-¿Culpable?

-La zona destruida tenia evidencias claras de que recurriste al chakra del Kyubi. Un acto tremendamente peligroso e irresponsable- dijo Homura.

-Además no contento con derrotar a tu enemigo, perdiste el control sobre el demonio y heriste de gravedad al joven Uchiha.

-Eso no es mentira, yo no perdí el control en ningún momento.

-Entonces quieres decir que coaccionaste con el zorro para desencadenar el caos. Si ese es el caso, ¿que impide que atentes contra la aldea? Ya hay muchos cargos en tu contra de robo, vandalismo y agresiones contra los aldeanos-dijo Homura.

-¿Qué? Yo nunca he robado nada. He hecho una que otra broma, pero no le tocado un pelo a nadie en la aldea- reclamo molesto Naruto.

-Señores, han malinterpretado los informes, ya he declarado de la única batalla que hubo fue entre el Akatsuki y los dos genin. No había señales de que Naruto Uzumaki atacara a Shinji Uchiha- dijo Kakashi.

-Es fácil mentir cuando eres su sensei. Bien pudiste alterar la evidencia antes de que llegaran los expertos. Su intervención ya ha sido tomada y desechada. Sugiero que evite más comentarios si no quiere una investigación en su contra- dijo Danzo.

-Este juicio es ridículo. Yo soy la Hokage y la única autoridad en la aldea- dijo Tsunade golpeando la mesa que tenía enfrente.

-Nosotros tenemos la facultad de superar tu autoridad cuando se trata de un asunto de seguridad general- dijo Koharu.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dijo Naruto aunque el ya se dando una idea de la respuesta.

-Naruto Uzumaki, por medio de la presente, se le notifica que ha sido exiliado de Konoha y por ende ya no será miembro de sus fuerzas- dijo Homura.

-Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Por qué rayos harían eso?

-Eres más idiota de lo que aparentas- comento la anciana. –Pones en peligro a la aldea y sus habitantes. Eres el blanco de una peligrosa organización terrorista y además eres culpable de herir a un miembro del clan más importante de la aldea.

-Tienes suerte que seamos amables y solo se te exilie. Ya que los civiles esperarían tu ejecución.

-SERAN UNOS…

- _ **Mira, normalmente diría que los mataras a todos ahora mismo, pero hay algo que me parece a todas luces una mejor idea y que sinceramente me encanta. Así que por el momento, cálmate-**_ dijo el Kyubi a Naruto.

Definitivamente eran palabras raras de alguien tan agresivo como el Kyubi, pero decidió hacerle caso. -¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para irme?

-24 horas y en tres días debes haber abandonado el País del Fuego- dijo Danzo. Naruto solo se giro en dirección a la puerta mientras se quito su banda y la soltaba en el suelo, para la tristeza de sus conocidos, lo que no pensaban que se rendirían tan rápido. El Shimura solo sonreía mientras todo iba tal como lo planeado.

[En la calle]

-No, esto no puede estar pasando. Yo solo quería una cosa en la vida y de un momento a otro me la quitan- dijo molesto Naruto mientras se aleja del edificio de la Hokage, a medida que se alejaba sentía como poco a poco se destruían sus sueños.

-Gaki, siento como ha resultado esto. Abogue por ti, pero esas carcasas viejas no quieren cambiar de opinión. Algo deben estar planeando- dijo Jiraiya que le había alcanzado.

-No es su culpa, pero no entiendo porque esto está sucediendo- le respondió el chico totalmente decaído.

-No te preocupes, diga lo que diga ese maldito Consejo planeo llevarte de entrenamiento.

-Pero qué punto tendría ero-sennin. Lo único que quería, ya me fue arrebatado.

-Todavía tienes algo que te pertenece- el peliblanco y el rubio se giraron y ven como Shinji es llevado de un brazo por Tenten.

-Shinji, despertaste- dijo el chico alegre, aunque luego vuelve a su semblante triste. –Tengo malas noticias.

-Ya las se- respondió el moreno molesto por las acciones contra su compañero.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Hay muchas cosas de las que tengo que hablar. Vamos al complejo, necesito reunir a los otros- le dijo a Naruto. -Tenten, me gustaría que también vinieras y escucharas lo que tengo que decir.

-Entonces creo que será mejor que retire- dijo Jiraiya.

-No tengo ningún problema en que este presente. Después de todo usted vela por el bienestar de su ahijado- el Sannin quedo paralizado, pues esa información solo la conocían unos pocos. Tal vez si era necesario que escuchara al Uchiha.

[En el complejo Uchiha]

Pronto un pequeño grupo se había reunido en una de las casas resguardadas en el sitio. Estaban Shinji, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Hinata, Hanabi e… ¿Ino?

-No quiero sonar grosero pero ¿qué está haciendo ella aquí?- dijo Shinji con un tono demandante.

-No puedo dejarla fuera de esto- dijo Sakura.

-Yo también tengo problemas en mi clan. Tienes idea de cuantas proposiciones de matrimonio para mi tiene que rechazar mi padre. Lo peor es que los ancianos del clan cada vez se muestran más emocionados por los beneficios que les ofrecen, ¿Qué se han creído? No soy un objeto de intercambio.

-De acuerdo y ellas- dijo Shinji refiriéndose a las Hyuga.

-No podía ocultarles lo de las cartas- dijo Sasuke.

-Tendremos unas palabras por tratar de ocultarnos eso pelo de uva-advirtió Hanabi.

-Quiero que sepas que estas en mi lista negra, mocosa- dijo el chico visiblemente molesto por el comentario hacia su cabello. –Por otra parte, espero que aplique bien lo que profesa, Kakashi, que el equipo es lo más importante.

-Por supuesto. Además siempre he sabido que ocultas algo y quiero saber de qué se trata.

-Bien, seré lo más breve posible. Nuestro tiempo es limitado- el chico se paso la mano por la cara y camino de una lado a otro claramente nervioso, como si no supiera por dónde empezar. –Discúlpeme, en serio no sé si debería decírseles esto. Es un tema muy complicado.

-Podrías empezar por tu identidad, rara vez hablas sobre ti y todo lo que haces es confuso- dijo Kakashi.

-Tiene razón- el chico tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó con su explicación. –Mi nombre Shinji Shihoin, hijo de Yoruichi Shihoin y Shaolin Fong. Formo parte de la rama aliada con el clan Uchiha, en donde mi bisabuelo, Madara Uchiha es mi vinculo con el otro clan…..

-Wow wow wow eso ya ha sido suficiente para confundirme- dijo Jiraiya tratando internalizar lo que había escuchado. Kakashi y Sasuke no estaban en mejor estado.

-¿Cómo eso es posible? El tiene mucho tiempo muerto y tú no te ves tan viejo- de Sasuke, procesando que su familiar estaba relacionado con aquel Uchiha.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Quién era ese tipo?- dijo Hanabi.

-Veran, jovencita. La aldea tuvo dos fundadores, Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha. El primero fue el que tomo el puesto del Hokage y era conocido como el dios de los shinobi. Sin embargo hay que aclarar que Madara era el único que podía rivalizarlo.

-Así que era bastante fuerte- dijo Naruto.

-Sí, sí lo era- dijo Jiraiya.

-Entonces no mentías cuando dices que eres del clan-menciono Sasuke.

-Es una verdad a medias. Técnicamente soy mas un Shihoin, ya que mi madre y mi abuelo no tienen la capacidad de desbloquear el Sharingan, yo soy el único que lo ha hecho. La razón que presumo que lo desencadeno fue mi mutación.

-¿Mutación?

-Sonara raro, pero en este mundo el equivalente serian los Kekkei Genkai, mi habilidad no la gane deliberadamente por mi linaje sino por el potencial genético que tenía mi cuerpo. Estas habilidades tienden tener más efectos secundarios que los Kekkei Genkai, por ejemplo mi habilidad de producir y controlar la electricidad hace que mi cerebro vaya mucho más rápido que un cerebro común y tenga graves problemas de insomnio.

-¿A qué te refieres con este mundo? No es como si hubiera otros…..o si-dijo Sakura viendo como el chico suspiraba.

-Ni yo mismo lo entiendo del todo, pero sí, hay otros mundos. Yo por lo menos no pertenezco a este, vengo de otro universo. No puedo decir que tan diferentes son. Hay tantas las diferencias como similitudes. Un ejemplo, Madara y Hashirama no eran tan acérrimos rivales en mi mundo y realmente no eran tan fuertes como se les adjudica aquí.

-Pruébalo. Di algo que consideres que solo podrías saber de allá- dijo Kakashi buscando un dejo de locura en Shinji para detener esa conversación que parecía no tener sentido.

-Es difícil de decir, la información en este lugar ha sido muy accesible y siempre he tenido buenas coartadas. Tal vez lo primero que me di de cuenta es que se el padre de Naruto, es Minato Namikaze, el Cuarto Hokage- con esto la declaración la tensión en el cuarto se elevo a mil.

-Tú…tu…tu lo sabías- dijo Naruto sin creer lo que escucho.

-Es correcto, de la misma manera se que el nombre de tu madre es Kushina Uzumaki, miembro de la familia principal del clan Uzumaki.

-¿Cómo rayos sabes todo eso?- reclamo Jiraiya. Pero antes de que Shinji pueda responder, este es levantado de la camisa por Naruto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- dijo el rubio furioso

-Por mutuo interés. Yo prefería que nadie supiera que tengo tantos conocimientos y más importante, te haría más daño si lo supieras. Dime, te contentaría saber que has vivido como un paria cuando realmente eras el equivalente a un príncipe para la aldea. Que tu legado te era negado. Estoy seguro que no. Al mismo tiempo trate de verlo con el lente de personas que a mi juzgar eran buenas, como Hiruzen, que creo que oculto la información sobre tus padres para evitar que fueras atacado por aquellos interesados en hacerle daño al hijo de Minato y Kushina- dijo Shinji con un rostro serio.

-Eso es verdad, Naruto- dijo Jiraiya. – Asimismo yo soy tu padrino y temo decir que he descuidado mis deberes con el fin de conseguir información para mantenerte a salvo de Akatsuki. Lamento haber fallado de esta forma.

-¿Usted también lo sabía?

-Y siento decir que yo también. Por desgracia mi trabajo como Anbu me mantuvo muy lejos para protegerte- dijo Kakashi. Naruto solo soltó a Shinji y se sentó en rincón para procesar el hecho de que varias personas en las que confiaba le habían engañado.

-Disculpa, puedes continuar explicando de dónde vienes- dijo Tenten.

-De acuerdo. Vengo de un mundo donde el continente ninja no existe, mi hogar es un país llamado Japón, específicamente de una ciudad llamada Moonshine. Allí he vivido toda mi vida con mi familia y amigos, entre los cuales están Naruto y Sasuke.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Como dije hay muchas coincidencias en mi mundo. Un conocido me explico que existen miles de universos, cada uno únicos, en donde desde pequeñas a grandes diferencias es lo que define a cada uno. Eso implica que hay lugares en donde existe "contrapartes" de ustedes que pueden tanto muy similares a ustedes, como completamente diferentes.

-Supongo que por ello te relacionaste tan bien con ellos dos- dijo Kakashi.

-¿Qué dices de mi? ¿Soy también tu amiga?- dijo Sakura.

-Lo siento, no conozco a ninguna Sakura en mi mundo. Pero de alguna forma sentí empatía contigo. Veras mi antiguo yo no es ni la sombra que soy ahora. Era demasiado débil y dependiente de los demás, cuando en realidad podía dar más. Supongo que quería que ver en ti que era posible cambiar eso.

-Gracias, creo-contesto la chica apenada.

-La masacre del clan Uchiha. ¿Eso ocurrió en aquel sitio?- dijo Sasuke.

-No sucedió. Los Uchiha constituyen una de las fuerzas del orden más importantes de mi ciudad. Por ejemplo Mikoto Uchiha es una de las detectives más habilidosas que han existido, de allí llegue a pensar de que la de aquí fuese igual de buena con la información. Por otra parte, de todas formas te llevas malísimo con Itachi por el tema de que es más fuerte y eso. Temo decirte que su versión de este mundo es posiblemente más fuerte.

-Hmp- fue lo único que exclamo el pelinegro.

-¿Y qué dices de mí? ¿Tengo más suerte con las chicas y soy famoso?- dijo Jiraiya.

-Más o menos. Allá estas casado con una Tsunade que muestra su autentica edad, es de pecho plano y además eres un reconocido autor de libros de modales y civismo, que por cierto odio con toda mi alma, ya que son muy populares entre las madres y abuelas.

-¿En qué tipo de infierno vives?- dijo el Sannin aliviado de que su vida fuera relativamente buena.

-Tal vez es mejor que yo no sepa que sucede conmigo en aquel mundo- dijo el peliplata.

-Sí, es lo mejor- dijo el pelimorado pensado lo diferente que era la solitaria vida del jounin respecto al de su mundo.

-Y que hay de mi hermana y yo-dijo Hanabi.

-Bien, Hinata es muy parecida, pero aquí ella es mucho más fuerte y tú….- el chico prefirió acercarse al oído de la joven y susurrarle la respuesta. –Sales con Naruto- eso basto para que la niña se pusiera toda roja y no quisiera saber más nada. – Respecto a Ino y Tenten, lo siento, de la misma forma no conozco a sus contrapartes.

-No te preocupes, seria aburrido saberlo- dijo la Yamanaka.

-Pero entonces porque te relacionas conmigo-dijo Tenten.

-¿Acaso no puedo llevarme bien con alguien que tiene gustos similares a los míos?- dijo Shinji haciendo que la chica se ganara un sonrojo.

-Eso resuelve una parte del asunto. ¿Pero como terminaste aquí? No tienes Jutsu Espacio-Tiempo o si- dijo Hatake.

-No, aun no tengo la menor idea de que como termine aquí. Verán mi viaje no ha sido para nada corto, tengo más de un año sin regresar a mi hogar. Empecé siendo halado por un evento muy difícil de explicar que mando a otro mundo diferente al mío y este. Allí aprendí a controlar los poderes que conseguí que por ese entonces estaban limitados a solo un par de jutsu Katon, entrenamiento ninja muy básico y usar mi electrokinesis, también tenía una katana y un reloj guía, pero los perdí. El Sharingan lo conseguí al llegar acá. No estaba tan mal allá, aprendí mucho mientras esperaba por una forma de regresar al mío. Eventualmente muchos pusieron el ojo sobre mí para mi desagrado. El chakra no es tan común en aquel sitio, aunque siento que eran exageraciones pues no soy tan fuerte o especial como otros que conozco, esto finalmente llevo a que me secuestrara una versión británica de Orochimaru que hizo cosas de las que no quiero hablar. Logre escapar, aunque hubo algo que empezó nublar mis sentidos y que perdiera el control sobre mí. Esa cosa se manifestó como una fuerza oscura que tomo el control de una mujer que ya de por si parecía bastante fuerte y sin que pudiera reaccionar atravesó mi pecho con su mano. Sinceramente pensé que ya había muerto, pero de un momento a otro recupere la conciencia y me encontré en medio del bosque Nara, sin idea de lo que había pasado, con la desagradable sorpresa de que me he reducido a cuando tenía 13 años.

-Disculpa no entendí, lo último. ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Ino.

-Simple, realmente tengo cerca de 18 años a pesar de mi apariencia. Mis poderes eléctricos sufrieron bastante por ese retroceso.

-Una historia muy interesante y confusa. La existencia de otras dimensiones son solo mitos y cuentos para niños, pero tu presencia prueba que es una realidad.

-¿Y porque no nos lo dijiste antes?, pudimos haberlo entendido-dijo Tenten inflando sus cachetes molesta.

-Lo siento, pero temí que me tildaran de loco…

- _Es un hecho que lo estas_ \- pensaron todos en la sala

-… o que simplemente estuviera fuera de su razonamiento. Miren que aun con un super poder de procesamiento, me cuesta para entender varias cuestiones sobre esto. Son el cosas por tipo de cosas por él se dice que solo se es feliz en la ignorancia.

-¿Qué te hizo decirlo ahora? ¿Cuándo es ya muy tarde para mí? – dijo Naruto molesto.

-Por mi me lo hubiera guardado por un tiempo más, pero lo que planeo implicaba que me tuvieran total confianza en mí y eso significaba que supieran quien era. Además fui obligado.

-¿Obligado?

- **Por mí por supuesto-** dijo un nuevo presente en la sala que sumergió en un silencio tan denso que podía ser cortado por un cuchillo.

[Flashback]

El chico pelimorado despertó en un lugar muy iluminado, en donde a medida que lograba incorporarse notaba que tenía el cuerpo de acuerdo a su edad y que estaba parado sobre una pradera. Al ver con claridad el sitio, noto que era tan solo una de decenas de plataformas que flotaban libremente por un cielo azul que parecía infinito.

-Genial, estoy muerto. Esperaba que el cielo fuera distinto aunque no puedo quejarme, esperaba terminar en sitio mucho más caliente y rojo.

- **No seas idiota. Esto es tan solo tu espacio** **mental** \- dijo una voz que Shinji no puede ubicar.

-¿Quién está allí? No creas que seguiré llamándote estúpido pajarraco.

 **-¿A quién le dices pajarraco? Yo soy más que eso estúpido, Uchiha.**

-Con que me conoces, eh. ¿A qué debo tal honor?-dijo Shinji aun buscando a la portador de aquella voz.

 **-He aprendido que no debo confiar en los de tu estirpe. Por ello tomare esta oportunidad y te eliminare.**

 **-** No cuentes con ello- mientras Shinji se preparaba para defenderse una figura avanzo corriendo por el pastizal para abalanzarse sobre su presa. El ataque termino en un segundo en donde ahora Shinji miraba con lastima a su agresor que podía levantar con una mano. -¿Quién eres?-dijo el chico viendo como se revolvía una bola de pelos naranja.

- **Soy el gran Kyubi. Suéltame de una vez estúpido Uchiha-** dijo el zorro tratándose de liberarse.

-Discúlpame, pero creo que alguien de 30 cm, no debería describirse como "gran"-dijo soltando al Kyubi solo para este que fuera directo a morderle una pierna, aunque realmente el efecto era mínimo, el dolor no lo fue. -¿Cuál es tu problema? – exclamo sacudiéndose al Bijuu.

- **Tú eres mi problema.**

-No tengo nada contra ti o tu portador. No entiendo porque tanto alboroto.

 **-Los Uchiha no son de confianza y por ello tengo que elimi…un momento dijiste algo sobre mi portador.**

 **-** ¿Es Naruto, verdad? Uniendo las fechas del ataque y su nacimiento no fue difícil saber qué tenias una relación con su inmenso chakra.

- **Sabía que no eras de confianza. Le ocultas cosas al chico.**

 **-** Es curioso que lo diga una kitsune, no se supone que son engañosas.

 **-¿Engañosas?**

-Por cierto, estas ronca o algo. Tu voz es terrible casi parece la de un hombre.

 **-EL GRAN KYUBI ES UN HOMBRE-** dijo el zorro propinándole otro mordisco al Uchiha.

-Ok, lo siento. Tal vez te confundí con alguien más.

- **Yo soy único. No veras a otro como yo.**

-Es que tienes ciertas similitudes con Kurama.

 **-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre, humano?** \- reclamo el zorro.

-Es bueno saber que tienes un nombre verdadero, es estúpido llamarte por el número de colas. Bien, lo conozco de otra parte.

 **-Exijo saber de dónde.**

-No es como si tuviera los medios para hacerlo- dijo el pelimorado para que un proyector de diapositivas cayera del cielo. –Si es así como funciona mi mente prefería una tablet- en efecto apareció el dispositivo. Kurama solo vio con una gota en la cabeza mientras el chico tomaba el extraño aparato y empezaba a revisarlo. –Aja, aquí esta. Los recuerdos que tengo sobre la Kurama de mi mundo. Te lo advierto, puede resultar muy confuso- entonces el chico giro la pantalla hacia el zorro.

 **-Correré el riesgo….Por las barbas de mi padre, ¿qué demonios significa esto?-** en los recuerdos de Shinji, Kurama era una voluptuosa mujer-kitsune de piel blanca y cabello rojo fuego de unos 30 años, que lucía unas nueve colas, tras el kimono blanco adornado por un bordado con hilos rojos.

-Esa es la Kurama que conozco, ¿quieren eres tú?

- **Ya te respondí, soy Kurama, el zorro de nueve cola** s **¿La verdadera pregunta es quien eres tú?**

-Eso es una muy larga historia, pero primero que nada tengo que preguntar ¿Por qué y cómo rayos estás aquí, en mi cabeza, cuando se supone que estabas en el sello de Naruto?

- **Primero di tu historia, asqueroso Uchiha.**

El chico suspiro y empiezo a contar todas las aventuras y desaventuras que había vivido en los últimos meses, como eran las cosas en su mundo y como había terminado en la aldea, aclarando como había llegado a conocer todos los secretos que conocía.

- **Resulta gracioso como un pelele como tú se ha metido en tantos problemas. Tienes suerte que te crea, especialmente por el hecho de que me digas que estas directamente relacionado con Madara Uchiha. Esa sería una razón más que suficiente para despedazarte.**

-Gracias por tu sinceridad- le respondió sarcásticamente Shinji.

- **Repasando tu situación, puedo decirte cual es la naturaleza de tu habilidad y déjame decirte que eres un completo monstruo.**

-Dime algo que no sepa.

- **Hablo** **en serio, he sido encerrado en tres Uzumaki, unos humanos que están muy por encima de la media, hace mucho que deberías estar muerto por todo lo que has pasado. Esa mutación es algo que nunca había visto, básicamente eres el peor enemigo de los Uzumaki.**

-No tengo nada contra ellos. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- **Supongo que es la primera vez que vienes aquí, échale un vistazo a debajo de la plataforma** \- el chico hizo caso y observa lo indicado. Un sello kilométrico color verde cubría gran parte del suelo, abarcando una zona que iba de punta a punta en lo que era visible.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

- **Eso es el mayor sello que he visto en mi vida y mira que tengo bastante tiempo en el mundo.**

-No lo entiendo. ¿Qué tienen que ver los Uzumaki con esto?

- **Realmente nada, pero observa detenidamente**. **Esa cosa se está rompiendo a un ritmo lento. No es tan evidente, pero ya hay varias grietas.**

-¿Quieres decir que hay algo escondido en mi cuerpo?

 **-No lo creo, no siento nada tras ese sello. Más bien digo que esa cosa esta limitándote, aunque no se qué exactamente.**

-No tiene lógica, si he me sentido limitado por mi cuerpo actual, mas no creo que sea por eso.

 **-Tienes razón, esa no es la causa. Pero igual me parece que deberías prestarle atención.**

-Volviendo al tema, porque dices que soy enemigo de los Uzumaki.

 **-Esa cosa no se está rompiendo sola, lo estás haciendo tú. Chico, tienes la habilidad de romper sellos.**

-No puede ser posible, solo tengo regeneración y la habilidad de copiar elementos.

- **Eso es solo un efecto secundario, tu habilidad básicamente es mimetizar el chakra enemigo que entra en tu cuerpo, esto te permite deshabilitar con facilidad el sello que sea.**

-Eso significa que esa es la razón por la que desperté mi Sharingan, rompí el sello que había hecho Hashirama en la rama en mi familia.

 **-Lo que te permitió al mismo tiempo copiar su habilidad de regeneración, aunque creo tu nivel es mucho mayor. Menos mal que no uso Mokuton en ti, eso sí sería horrible de ver.**

-Eso explica también, el sello maldito en mis brazos. He retenido sus propiedades.

 **-Es correcto. Aun que te advierto que eso es algo que tienes que tratar con cuidado. Con o sin la influencia de Orochimaru, es peligroso de usarlo sin el control adecuado.**

-Pero algo no tiene sentido, he tocado muchos sellos y no les ha pasado nada.

- **Por las situaciones que describiste, supongo que no es una habilidad que permanezca activa todo el tiempo. Necesitas dosis extremas de adrenalina para desencadenarla, tales como situaciones en las que tu vida este en peligro.**

-Interesante, pero ¿cómo tu entras en esto?

- **El ataque que hiciste con Naruto también le afecto, déjame decirte que le hiciste una bonita grieta a su sello. Trate de salir antes de que se reparara, pero solo pude proyectar una parte de mi conciencia. Por desgracia, de alguna forma termine siendo asimilado por esa habilidad tuya.**

-Es ridículo.

- **Me lo dices a mí. Esto es lo peor que me ha podido pasar. Atrapado en un Uchiha sin siquiera un decimo de mis colas. Esto es peor que cuando me quitaron la mitad de mi chakra.**

-¿No puedes irte y ya? No estás atado a un sello o algo.

 **-No es tan simple. Si solo hubieras absorbido mi chakra, no hubiera habido ningún problema, ya que eventualmente se acabaría. Pero lo hiciste fue asimilarlo de tal forma que ahora eres capaz de crearlo a una menor escala. Mi conciencia se ato a ese chakra, haciendo que este unido a tu mente.**

-¿Estás diciendo que tengo que lidiar con una bola de pelos como conciencia?

 **-Cuida tus palabras muchacho. No es que me caigas muy bien. Aun que no se dé que te quejas este lugar comparado con la cabeza de mis otros portadores es enorme, hay espacio de sobra para mí y muchos otros.**

 **-** Tal vez si deba considerar ir al psiquiatra.

 **-No sería una mala idea, Shukaku es un Bijuu completamente cuerdo comparado contigo**.

-Esto será muy divertido- dijo el chico muy sarcásticamente. –Mis planes se han complicado seriamente.

 **-¿Planes? ¿Qué tienes en mente muchacho?**

-Bueno, realmente no me cae nada bien Konoha, así que quiero dedicarle un brillante regalo de despedida.

 **-Tal vez sea lo ideal, parece que al gaki, lo acaban de expulsar de la aldea**.

-¡Que! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- **Sigo conectado con mi cuerpo principal.**

-Perfecto, dile que evite que Naruto haga una estupidez. Es tiempo de que sepan unas verdades.

- **Como la tuya**.

-De ninguna forma, es un asunto muy delicado.

- **Pero si sigues ocultando tus secretos, se te regresaran de la peor forma posible. Si no lo haces lo hare yo.**

 **-** Tú eres un ente antiguo que tiene una buena capacidad de compresión, peroserá difícil que los demás lo asimilen.

- **Naruto, ya ha tenido suficiente mierda en su vida, como para que sufra mas. El te considera como su amigo y yo creo que tú también lo haces.**

 **-** De acuerdo, lo hare, pero mantengamos la comunicación entre tus partes limitadas, no necesite que me digas nada de Naruto, pero prefiero que Naruto no sepa asuntos míos.

- **Me parece bien.**

Acto seguido, el chico logra despertase en el mundo real, en donde se encuentra a una castaña acomodando una flores en su habitación del hospital.

-¡Shinji, estas bien! Me alegra mucho que despertaras- dijo Tenten,

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte. Necesito un poco de ayuda, tengo que salir de este lugar inmediatamente.

[Fin Flashback]

-Es tan lindo- dijo Hanabi al ver al zorro en miniatura que estaba en el hombro de Shinji. Naruto y Sasuke tenían la mandíbula en el suelo a ver al gran Bijuu en un estado chibi. Jiraiya y Kakashi se remaban los cerebros buscando una explicación a eso.

-¿Puedes salir de esa forma?- dijo Shinji curioso de lo que había sucedido.

- **Al parecer sí-** dijo chibi Kurama.

-¿Qué eso?-dijo Sakura.

-Es el Kyubi- dijo Naruto.

-¿Lo conoces?

 **-** Si era algo que debí decirles hace mucho tiempo. Yo soy un Jinchuriki.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Hanabi.

-Significa que el tiene sellado un Bijuu en su interior. Específicamente el Kyubi- contesto Jiraiya.

-Espera, acaso no era la criatura que ataco a la aldea hace muchos años.

- **Yo no la ataque deliberadamente, fui utilizado** \- se defendió Kurama.

-¿Por quién?- pregunto Kakashi.

 **-No tengo una idea exacta. Era un tipo con una máscara naranja y el Sharingan en sus ojos.**

-Pero si eres tan fuerte, no pudiste haberte liberado de su control- dijo Tenten molesta con la criatura por hecho de que estará la responsable de la muerte de sus padres.

 **-No es tan simple mocosa. Los Bijuu somos muy poderosos, pero trabajamos como cualquier otro ser vivo. Algunas cosas nos siguen afectando.**

-Entonces tú eres la razón por la que mi cuidadora decía que no me acercara a Naruto- dijo Hanabi.

-Es correcto. Por el sello todos en la aldea me tratan como si fuera un demonio o el culpable de lo que había sucedido-dijo Naruto.

-Lo siento-dijo apenada la niña.

-Pero eso es ridículo. Naruto puede ser algo tonto, pero decir que es un demonio es una estupidez- dijo Sakura.

-Gracias- dijo Naruto aliviado por las palabras de su compañera.

-Es el problema con el humano, malinterpreta todo. El Kyubi está lejos de ser un demonio, créanme he visto algunos que van más allá de la imaginación- dijo Shinji.

-¿Y cómo fue que terminaste con una parte de él?- dice Kakashi.

-Mis habilidades siguen sorprendiéndome, pero no se hagan ideas raras, este sujeto no es ni de cerca tan fuerte como el que sigue en Naruto.

- _ **Es correcto-**_ afirmo el Kurama principal al rubio. – _ **Por cierto gaki, a partir de ahora preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre real que es Kurama.**_

 _-De acuerdo-_ le respondió el rubio extrañado un poco por eso.

-Temo interrumpir, pero el tiempo apremia- dijo Sasuke.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Que sucede?- dijo Kakashi.

-Seremos honesto. Planeamos irnos de la aldea. No hay nada aquí que nos una a ella y ha demostrado ser una reverenda mierda-dijo Shinji.

-¡Es una locura!-exclamo Jiraiya a la declaración.

-Tengo todo planeado y nada evitara que lo ejecute.

-Eso era lo que ibas a decirme en la misión-dijo Naruto.

-Sí, hay muchas cosas detrás de nuestra decisión, pero tiene que esperar. Aun hay cosas que tengo que preparar.

-Lo siento Shinji pero no puedo permitir que hagas una locura. Tendrás a toda la aldea persiguiéndolos.

-Prefiero eso a vivir en un lugar tan hipócrita. Díganme Kakashi Hatake ¿Cómo se sintió cuando le impidieron que cuidara al hijo de sensei? ¿Cuándo deliberadamente la aldea le pidió que ignorara su credo más importante? La misma aldea que permitió que su padre muriera cuando él puso a sus compañeros antes que su misión.

-Tienes razón. Estoy con ustedes- contesto Kakashi razonando todo lo que se le había expuesto.

-¿Qué dices Tenten? Siento haber ocultado tantas cosas y haber dudado de decirte mis planes, pero esto será peligroso.

-Me molesta que no me hayas tomado en cuenta antes, pero al menos me lo dijiste. Extrañare un poco a mi equipo, pero creo que te seguiré.

-Dime, ¿ustedes planeaban abandonarme?- dijo Naruto.

-Era una cuestión difícil, has sido muy claro en que tu sueño era ser Hokage. No podía ponerte en una situación que pudiera comprometerlo. Lamento que todo haya terminado de esta forma. Temo que pudiera ser mi culpa.

- _ **Apuesto mis colas a que es tu culpa**_ \- le susurro mentalmente chibi-kurama a Shinji.

-Bueno, yo me había ya me había planteado otras cosas, pero aun así no debieron ocultármelo-dijo Naruto.

-Evitare ocultarle tantas cosas de aquí en adelante. Sé que no será lo mismo que soñabas, pero tengo una forma de compensar todo lo que he ocultado.

-Espero que sea algo enorme.

-Lo será.

-¿Y cuál es tu plan, gaki? Somos un grupo de personas muy grande. No tendría problema llevándome a Naruto, pero con el resto- dijo Jiraiya.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que nadie nos perseguirá- dijo sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

[Al día siguiente]

El pelimorado se dirigía a la torre Hokage, debido a que le habían convocado para que lidiara con una reunión con todos los clanes. El chico se había asegurado de vestir lo más formal posible con un yukata para causar una buena impresión.

Todos en el sitio tenían expresiones bastante serias, no les gusto nada el hecho de que exiliaran al Uzumaki, así como el hecho de que los de Consejo deliberadamente pisotearan la ley del Tercer Hokage y anunciaron a toda la aldea la situación como jinchuriki del rubio. La razón para aquella acción era obvia, querían que el odio de la gente aflorara y ganar prestigio por su decisión. Definitivamente unos de los acto más bajos que se podía hacer.

-Así que este es el lugar donde ocurre la magia-dijo el chico admirando el salón.

-Tome asiento joven Uchiha, tenemos asuntos que discutir con usted- dijo Homura.

-Vera joven, su compañero ha sido exiliado por un ataque hacia su persona. ¿Está al tanto de eso?-dijo Koharu.

-Es correcto.

-Bien, tenemos presente que no ha podido dar su declaración porque no estaba en capacidad de hacerlo, por eso debemos perdible que le diga a todo el salón que fue lo que sucedió.

-El monstruo Uzumaki perdió el control sobre el Bijuu que portaba, lo que causo que la bestia y yo tuviéramos que pelear- dijo seriamente Shinji

Tsunade quería saltar y destrozar al muchacho, mientras que Shizune estaba horrorizada por la facilidad en que el Uchiha había traicionado a su amigo. Los jefes de clan veían con repugnancia al pelimorado, pues no creían posibles sus palabras por las cosas que sabían de él. El Consejo por su parte empezó a sudar frio.

-Disculpe señor, no ha sido muy claro ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de decir?- dijo Hotaru visiblemente nervioso.

-Ya lo escucharon, el chico se aloco de un momento a otro y empezó a despedazar todo a su paso. Mataba todo lo que tuviera enfrente y se reía a carcajadas mientras cortaba a través de los estómagos de los indefensos aldeanos. No contento pulverizo los cráneos de todas las inocentes criaturas que había en un orfanato. Quemo hectáreas de campo de cultivo solo para sentir el calor del infierno al que pertenecía. Intente detenerlo, pero desgraciadamente morí.

Inoichi se dio una palmada en la cara al recordar con quien estaba tratando.

-Joven Uchiha, compórtese y sea claro con su testimonio- exigio la anciana Koharu.

Danzo no se sentía nada bien, el chico estaba estropeando su plan. Se suponía que este iba defender a al demonio y con ello se iban a apoyar para declararlo inadecuado para el servicio ninja para luego tomarlo bajo su control.

-Lo siento, ¿esperaban algo más? No creo que nada de lo que diga cambie el hecho de que expulsaron a Naruto Namikaze- dijo Shinji pensado que nadie podía decir que no sabía cómo animar una fiesta.

-¿Qué locura estás diciendo mocoso?- reclamo la anciana.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no lo sabían? Lo siento por el spoiler- todo el salón empezó a hacer murmullos sobre semejante noticia.

-Señores, cálmense. Es evidente que es una mentira, el Cuarto Hokage no tuvo ningún hijo, ni siquiera estuvo casado- dijo Koharu

-Lo que pasa es que hubieras sido una madrina de bodas malísima y no te invitaron- menciono el moreno haciendo que algunos se rieran por el comentario. - Minato Namikaze estuvo casado con la ultima Uzumaki en la aldea. Ya saben ese clan legendario al que le pertenece el espiral de sus bandas y sus chalecos, Kushina Uzumaki.

-Un momento, estás diciendo que expulsaron al hijo de dos de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea- dijo Tsume Inuzuka.

-Un punto para la dama.

-Mentiras. Solo estas engañándonos- dijo el Shimura.

-Cree lo que quieras momia.

-Joven Uchiha, guarde silencio. Sera mejor que discutamos el siguiente tema- dijo Danzo tratando de retomar el control de la situación. Si no funcionaba el plan A seguramente el B lo haría. - Joven también se le notifica que a partir de estos momentos está inscrito en el programa de restauración de clanes.

-Lo siento, no hay ningún bebe en mi futuro cercano.

-No tienes opción. Forma parte de las leyes a las que juraste defender cuando te volviste un ninja de Konoha. Como el miembro de mayor del clan Uchiha tiene que empezar a crear un ejército para la aldea.

-Oh, en serio. Tú quieres que yo provea a la aldea de niños que serian tus armas- dijo el chico con las manos en el pecho como si estuviera herido por las palabras.

-Es tu deber.

-Hay algo que tienes que tiene quedarte claro, momia. Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie, yo hago lo que se me dé la gana y tú definitivamente no vas a decirme que ingrese a ese estúpido programa.

-Noto un ligero tono de desacato, tengo que recordarte quien está al mando- los presentes estaban sin habla, nunca habían escuchado al Shimura hablar con tanto descaro. Tsunade necesitaba urgentemente liberar su furia en alguien, pero no sabía en quien hacerlo.

-¿Qué podrías hacer momia?

-Podría empezar por tomar el control de esas invenciones tuyas que por ley deben estar a la disposición de las fuerzas de la aldea.

[En el complejo Uchiha]

Cincuenta hombres enmascarados se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia las casas que componían al recinto Uchiha. Una de la ventajas de que Raiz contara con miembros Yamanaka era que el Shimura podía mandar ordenes sin mover un dedo. En poco tiempo, los Anbu de la oscura organización tenían rodeado el complejo, teniendo cubierto cada entrada y salida del lugar.

Un escuadrón de tres hombres entro a la residencia que se sabía que era la Shinji Uchiha, destacaban por no tener el cerebro lavado como los otros, por lo que tenían mejor razonamiento. Rápidamente se desplegaron por el lugar aunque pronto dieron con el objetivo. Entraron a una habitación que ponía taller, riendo internamente por la estupidez de que el que exponía su trabajo de tal forma.

El premio gordo estaba a la vista, planos de armas e inventos que el chico trataba de replicar con las cosas de ese mundo. Pero claro, los hombres querían ir por la cereza del pastel, por lo que dirigieron su atención a una habitación con letrero de "Peligro- Explosivos". Uno de ellos se cuestiono de la poca seguridad del lugar, ya que no había ni un sello de alarma o defensa en los alrededores, además del hecho sobre qué clase de idiota pone una habitación llena de pólvora en el interior de una vivienda.

La respuesta era simple. El mismo idiota pelimorado que expuso a los pocos clones que podía crear a trabajar muchas horas extras. El mismo idiota que preparo un circuito por todo el complejo Uchiha conectado a unas cajas negras ocultas e imperceptibles por su falta de chakra. Y el mismo idiota que puso un detonador a la puerta del almacén de explosivos recién estrenado, que se activaría cuando fuera abierta tal como había sido hecho por esos ninjas de Anbu.

Pequeña observación, la Sustitución y el Shushin solo funcionan cuando tienes un lugar al que escapar, cosa que no tuvieron los Anbu. Una llamarada consumió en un instante al primer escuadrón de Raíz.

Los demás miembros automáticamente se pusieron alerta, pero solo fueron por unos segundos antes de ser abrazados por las explosiones siguientes. De un momento a otro, el complejo Uchiha se convirtió en una colosal bola de fuego. Toda ironía aparte.

[En un lugar desconocido]

Un rubio con un solo ojo visible se aprieta el corazón al sentir que se había perdido de algo hermoso.

[En el salón de reuniones]

El estruendo de la explosión no paso desapercibido. Uno de los ninja que custodiaban el edificio entro a la habitación todo alterado, indicado que una enorme explosión se había registrado en uno de los extremos de la aldea. Toda la reunión se desplazo a la terraza de lugar y vieron como una columna de humo se levantaba en el cielo de la aldea. Esto obviamente puso a los aldeanos en pánico.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- dijo Homura.

-Estuve haciendo unas remodelaciones extremas. Todo tenía que irse-respondió Shinji.

-Acaso estás loco. Ese lugar pertenecía a la aldea- dijo la anciana del consejo.

-Corrección, le pertenecía a clan Uchiha. Aunque ahora son solo escombros sin valor.

-Esto es un acto de traición- reclamo el Himura.

-No has visto nada- viendo su reloj el chico empieza a agitar sus brazos como si moviera una batuta. – _Como quisiera poner como fondo músical a Fireworks._

Una serie de explosiones cronometradas retumbo en la aldea. Las bibliotecas, archivos, mensajerías, en donde antes se habían liberado los halcones para evitar víctimas inocentes, armerías, accesos y la oficina de la Hokage y varios puntos importantes de la organización de la aldea estaban llamas. Lo más importante, no había ningún muerto o herido graves, unos Genjutsu de efecto retardado, les instruyeron a los trabajadores de los sitios que abandonaron sus puestos, al Uchiha realmente no le importaba mucho esta parte, pero a menos cargos, menor seria la persecución que le esperaría.

-¿Qué rayos significa esto Shinji Uchiha?- dijo Tsunade.

-Esto una muestra de lo mucho que repugna el sistema de este mundo. No tengo nada contra los shinobi, pues yo también soy uno. Pero me dado cuenta que me molesta mucho que los humanos vean a sus aliados como meras armas.

-No saldrá de este lugar con vida, miserable Uchiha- dijo el Homura.

-Si lo hare y ustedes no me tocaran un pelo. Pues no creo que quieran que filtre lo que se a las naciones enemigas. Además de que van a querer buscar los explosivos que explotaran en una hora- el chico dio un salto hacia uno de los postes donde es rápidamente interceptado por un grupo de ninjas.

Los miembros del Consejo ven con horror como todos los hombres cayeron como moscas frente a un fuerte choque eléctrico. Acto seguido, Shinji jalp dos cables y los conecta a su pecho para tomar toda la electricidad de la aldea que puede. Brillando por las múltiples chispas saliendo de él, el chico dirige sus últimas palabras hacia la aldea. –Espero-ro-ro-ro que-que le-les guste-te-te-te mi-mi último-mo regalo-lo-lo-lo – dijo de una forma muy rápida para desaparecer en un flash, mientras recordaba lo mucho que detestaba ponerse tan acelerado por el exceso de electricidad.

Varios fuegos artificiales aparecen sobre el monte Hokage llamando la atención de todos en la aldea. Pronto estos se acabaron y empezaron a sonar detonaciones mucho más profundas en el sitio. Un estruendo resonó por toda la aldea y miles de toneladas de rocas empezaron a desprenderse de la montaña, destruyendo en el proceso todos los rostros de los Hokage allí presentes.

Chibi-Kurama soltó una lágrima, pues era lo más hermoso que había visto en los últimos años. Destetaba que toda la aldea lo viera como un arma. Los Uchiha y los Senju, era iguales para él.

[En un lugar desconocido]

Sasori le daba resucitación cardiaca a Deidara pues de repente había colapsado gritando "el arte es una explosión".

[En un lugar distante de la aldea]

- _ **Ok gaki, te has ganado mi respeto-**_ dijo chibi-Kurama.

- _Gracias. Es gracioso lo bueno que uno se vuelve con los explosivos cuando te enseñan a desactivarlos-_ le contesto Shinji.

-Yo quisiera darte un puñetazo- dijo Jiraiya. -Pero esa será una buena lección para el Consejo. Tendrá que sacar todos sus ahorros para reparar los daños- agrego el Sannin que ya sabía del papel del consejo en la masacre Uchiha como el resto del grupo, mas acordaron mantenerlo en secreto.

-Una pregunta, ¿tu planeabas volar el complejo si me hubiera quedado en la aldea- dijo temeroso Naruto.

-Sí, pero en ese caso hubiera filtrado tus orígenes para que te hubieran dado tu herencia. Hablando se eso aquí esta- dijo el chico desellando un pergamino masivo que le dio al rubio que doblo las piernas a sostenerlo.

-Aaah, ¿Qué demonios es esto?-

-Es tu casa- dijo Jiraiya riendo nerviosamente.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Los Uzumaki son unos enfermos cuando se trata de Fuinjutsu. Creo recordar que uno sello en una ocasión unos pedos, fue horrible- dijo el chico recordando al rebelde hermano del Naruto de su mundo.

-Esa información pudiste habértela guardado- dijo Tenten imaginando la desagradeble escena.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?-pregunto Naruto.

-Lo que dije en el complejo. El equipo de Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Hanabi se dirigirá al País de las Fuentes Termales. Los pergaminos de técnicas los mantendrán distraídos un rato. Nosotros tenemos la misión más difícil y peligrosa.

-Y eso sería- dijo Tenten lamentando un poco haber escogido el equipo de Shinji.

-Buscar a la prima de Naruto, Karin Uzumaki- el chico entonces suspiro. -Que los dioses no permitan que tenga el mismo carácter de esas mujeres.


	20. 19 El Ángel de Naruto

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 19**

 **El Ángel de Naruto**

[Días después]

Konoha ya había pasado por crisis peores, pero esta superaba a todas en el sentido de que era la más humillante. Shinji se encargo de atacar en los puntos clave que permitían el funcionamiento de las fuerzas shinobi, como lo eran los archivos de misiones, solicitudes y permisos. Tsunade dio gracias a que el chico al menos no había atentado contra el hospital, pues luego se dio cuenta que el Uchiha había separado el cableado de la población del sistema eléctrico de la aldea.

Los heridos fueron mínimos, ya que en su mayoría sido por los incendios subsiguientes a las explosiones. Más que contentarse por el que no fuera una emergencia muy grave, se estremeció al imaginarse que el chico no había ido en serio.

Resultaba ridículo el porqué se había molestado en hacer semejante desastre por la expulsión de su compañero, pero pronto Konoha se dio de cuenta de que faltaban unos cuantos shinobi.

Los ancianos del clan Hyuga ardían en cólera por la desaparición de dos miembros de la rama principal, ya que los secretos de su Kekkei Genkai corrían riesgo. Hiashi también estaba molesto, pero por otras razones. Su mayor miedo se había confirmado por una pequeña carta dejada por sus hijas. No se quedaría cruzado de brazos al saber que los que habían sellado el destino de su hermano, también le habían quitado a su amor. Por el momento actuaria como si le incomodara la partida de sus hijas, cuando era todo contrario, y se dedicaría a entrenar a su sobrino. Era el momento de que su clan cambiara.

Inoichi tuvo una severa crisis de nervios, algo serio para un Yamanaka, al enterarse de la desaparición de su princesa. La chica le dejo una carta, diciéndole que lo hacía por cuenta propia, porque no quería que nadie definiera su futuro. El único alivio que le quedaba era que ella había prometido que regresaría. Los ancianos del clan por supuesto que sentían que sus planes se habían ido por el drenaje.

El equipo 8 y 10 se sintieron muy mal por la partida de sus compañeras, pero tenían que respetar sus decisiones, tenían que tener muy buenas razones para hacer lo que hicieron.

Neji quedo impresionado por lo que había hecho su compañera, pues pensaba que conocía bien a todo su equipo y que una situación como la que había pasado era muy poco probable que sucediera, sino casi imposible. Por otra parte le molestaba que lo había dejado con ese par de locos que se habían propuesto a correr de manos por la aldea 100 vueltas para que Tenten volviera.

Asuma y Kurenai, se entristecieron por sus alumnas, pero lo que les llamo la atención fue la deserción de su compañero Kakashi. Para alguien tan unido a su profesión, su decisión fue muy extraña.

El Consejo, corrección, ex-Consejo, estaba a nada de un paro cardiaco. No solo perdieron a quienes pretendían usar para crear el clan más fuerte de la aldea, sino a su arma más poderosa, que para su desgracia si era el primogénito de los héroes de la aldea. Esto por supuesto le llevo a una caída en su popularidad a niveles sin precedentes, lo que llevo a pueblo de Konoha a exigir su disolución. Esto no aliviaba el hecho de que los aldeanos u shinobi se sentían sumamente estúpidos, pero alguien tenía que pagar los platos rotos.

El "Halcon" Danzo paso a ser el "Tuerto" Danzo, un nombre mucho más acorde al hecho de que no vio venir esa situación. Le enfurecía el hecho de que no había vigilado con la atención que debía al Uchiha. Sabía que había hecho bien al intentar eliminarlo desde el principio, aun cuando eso significaba arriesgarse a Itachi, pero como iba a saber que esos mocosos podrían contra dos jounin de Kiri. Al menos no se había descubierto sus planes de tomar el País de las Olas.

A él le había gustado la propuesta de sus compañeros. Ciertamente era una buena idea tener un nuevo clan Uchiha completamente a su disposición, motivo por el cual debía asegurarse de conseguir el puesto del Hokage. Emitir una recompensa por los Sannin sería una buena forma de deshacerse de ellos, aunque no espero que justamente esos mercenarios de Akatsuki fueran los primeros en responder. Tuvo que eliminar inmediatamente la orden para evitar más investigaciones. Con Jiraiya tan cerca del Uzumaki no podía arriesgarse a perder su arma.

Sus fuerzas habían recibido un duro golpe con la trampa del Uchiha, ya que había mandado a sus mejores hombres, con excepción de Fuu y Torune, al complejo Uchiha. Contaba con los efectivos más recientes provenientes de los reclutamientos de los jóvenes huérfanos de su asalto al refugio y los shinobi de Oto, pero tardaría mucho en suplir el valor de sus pérdidas. Lo único a su favor era que tenía era el pupilo de Orochimaru a su disposición.

Las actividades shinobi estaban casi completamente paralizadas en la aldea, al punto que solo funcionaba la parte destinada a la defensa. La primera hora después del ataque fue usada para buscar los supuestos explosivos restantes que dejo Shinji, que al final solo estaban llenos de mucho chile y pimienta concentrados, deshabilitando a Inuzukas y Hyugas por igual.

Por ello Konoha no podía hacer mucho alboroto, si se llegaba a saber que un mocoso les había hecho tal daño, serian el hazmerreir y blanco del ataque de todas las aldeas ninja, por ello la opción de ponerlo, junto a sus camaradas, en el libro Bingo estaba desechada por el momento. Primero debían recuperarse de los daños.

Los equipos de búsqueda tampoco eran viables para el desagrado de los ancianos de los clanes Hyuga y Yamanaka. Sin embargo eso no detendría a Danzo, aun cuando eso lo obligara a recurrir a otras ratas para buscar a los que lo humillaron.

No había suficiente sake en el mundo para que Tsunade pudiera lidiar con todo el papeleo que le esperaba. Tenía que reconstruir muchas cosas desde cero. Maldecía a Jiraiya y Hiruzen por ponerla en esa situación. Curiosamente en ese instante un sapo hizo su aparición portando un pergamino. El anfibio sudo frio a ver como a la Senju tenía la expresión de que se le antojaran unas ancas de rana en ese instante, por lo que rápidamente entrego su mensaje y se fue.

La mujer leyó con atención lo escrito y luego de darle vueltas a la situación, llamo a su discípula Shizune y le dio varias instrucciones. Tsunade tenía cuentas que saldar con cierto pelimorado.

[Camino al País de las Fuentes Termales]

El grupo al mando de Kakashi se detuvo en su trayecto a acampar para descansar un rato. Hanabi era llevada por jounin pues el movimiento a través de los arboles estaba fuera de su entrenamiento. Con los perros de Hatake y el Byakugan de Hinata, todos estaban en relativa seguridad. Mientras la peliazul organizaba para cocinar unas cosas selladas, Sasuke y Sakura se sientan en unas rocas algo alejadas.

-¿Resulta raro verdad?- dijo Sakura.

-¿Uh?- expresa Sasuke.

-Lo de la existencia de otros universos.

-Un poco.

-Crees que hicimos lo correcto, confiar en Shinji después de todo lo que estuvo ocultando.

-Tal vez. De todas formas no creo que hubiera logrado soportar seguir en Konoha después de dar con la verdad.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?

-Mi meta sigue en pie, solo cambio ligeramente y necesitare mucho más poder para lograrla.

-Sí, parece que al final todo se resume a eso- dijo la pelirrosa algo decaída.

-¿Tú te sientes mal por abandonar Konoha?

-Puede que un poco, pase allí toda mi vida. Pero estoy segura que cuando vuelva, seré lo suficientemente fuerte para cambiar todo lo que está mal.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.

-Disculpen, la comida ya esta lista- dijo Hinata sobresaltando un poco a ambos. La chica sigue siendo tan sigilosa como un gato.

- _ **Estaba teniendo un momento especial Sasuke-kun, entrometida-**_ expreso Inner Sakura.

-De acuerdo, ya vamos- respondió el pelinegro mientras se levanta y su compañera le sigue.

A pesar de las capacidades de rastreo del Hatake y la Hyuga, para el grupo le era desconocido que una figura acechaba entre las sombras, siendo completamente indetectable para los shinobi.

- **Por fin, un nuevo hijo de Indra. Parece que este si nos llevara a la gloria que merecemos-** susurro la negra figura de ojos rojos para desaparecer en la oscuridad.

[Cerca de la frontera de Taki]

Ubicando un lugar apartado y con la ayuda de los sellos de sigilo de Jiraiya, el grupo de Naruto se dispuso a desellar la casa del Uzumaki. No habría problemas para devolverla a guárdala, pues según Jiraiya, el sello que la contenía seria el sueño de los viajeros frecuentes como por ejemplo los comerciantes.

Por respeto el primero en entrar fue el rubio, el cual que quedo maravillado por la vivienda que tenían sus padres. No era colosal como el complejo Hyuga o como la torre del Hokage, pero sus dos pisos resultaban ser suficientes para maravillarlo. Kushina en el tiempo libre de su embarazo, se dedico a poner sellos que dejarían en ridículo a cualquier otro, como los ubicados en la cocina que podían emitir llamas como cualquier cocina convencional o el sistema de agua, que no se basaba en tuberías sino únicamente de sellos de almacenamiento de agua en la parte superior y varios sellos atados a los grifos. Por todos los sellos de almacenaje, uno diría que la casa estaba hecha precisamente para que algún momento pudiera ser movida a otro sitio que no fuera el interior de una aldea.

-Impresionante, esto era justo lo que esperaba de Kushina- dijo Shinji.

-¿Tu la conociste?

-Sí, pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa de tu contraparte. Lo único que lamentaba era que compartía el mismo insano gusto por el ramen.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Tu gusto por el ramen era una mentira?- eso sí era un ultraje para Naruto, razón suficiente para que mas nunca le hablara.

-No me malinterpretes. Antes no me gustaba el ramen, tenía razones bastante validas. El lugar a donde era llevado se llama Yomiraku, allí la comida era pésima, la sopa parecía ser hecha con zapatos. No entiendo cómo era que mis amigos la soportaban e incluso trataban replicar en sus casas. Si me dijeran si extraño algo de Konoha definitivamente solo seria Ichiraku.

-Tienes razón, a mí también me hará falta.

-Dime algo gaki- dijo Jiraiya. –Respecto a los sellos, sabes de alguno que deba aprender Naruto para seguir en su entrenamiento.

-Sinceramente, no. Además de que hay muchas cosas que es mejor ignorarlas, pues aquí son mucho más fuertes que las contrapartes de mi mundo.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Tomemos al Kage Bushin, esa cosa es lo más útil que he visto en mi vida. La técnica que conocía, se basa en moverse en tal alta velocidad, que se dejan proyecciones encadenadas que pueden golpear desde varios ángulos. Por otra parte la versión de aquí, se basa en crear construcciones solidas de chakra que pueden además de golpear desde varias direcciones con mayor amplitud de opciones por la autonomía de cada clon, siendo un bono mayor el hecho de que cada copia puede aprender y ceder esa información al original.

-En serio que hay muchas diferencias- dijo Tenten.

-Sí, otro aspecto que me sorprendió mucho fue el Rasengan, en mi mundo se necesita de un sello para activar el proceso de rotación del chakra, cosa que Naruto puede hacer con solo usar su mano libre.

-Y eso que aun me falta experiencia, se supone que debo hacerlos sin ella-dijo Naruto.

-Eso no es todo gaki, tienes que mejorar aun más la técnica en términos de tamaño, la capacidad de lanzarlo e incluirle un elemento-menciono Jiraiya.

-¿Incluirle un elemento?

-Por desgracia, el Rasengan es una técnica incompleta. Tu padre no logro terminarla como era debido.

-Es una lástima.

-Aunque hay otra cosa que si podrás usar con toda libertad- Jiraiya busco en uno de los estantes de la casa y dio con un pergamino. –Este es el Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios de Rayo), un jutsu Espacio-Tiempo que te permite teletransportarte a donde quiera que haya un sello de estos- ahora el anciano muestra una kunai de tres puntas.

-Genial ¿Cuándo lo aprenderé?

-Iremos practicándolo sobre la marcha, el sello necesario para usarlo, no es estacionario como otros, se basa más en la velocidad que tienes para ejecutarlo.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras Jiraiya le contaba cosas de sus padres a Naruto, pues era el más adecuado a conocer claramente a la pareja. Shinji revisaba un mapa en un rincón aparte.

-¿Qué haces?

-Verifico nuestra ruta, una vez que demos con Karin, no podremos regresar por el País de Fuego.

-Pero eso implicara que tengamos que rodear todo el país para dar con los otros.

-Temo que sí, pero es necesario llegar allá.

-Supongo que la mejor ruta es ir a pie por Taki, pasar por los países siguientes y…. ¿El País de los Campos de Arroz?

-Sí, se es una idea terrible, pero la otra opción es peor. No conviene ir por Ame, es un territorio muy conflictivo y aun cuando la atravesáramos y diéramos al País de los Ríos.

-Tendríamos que ir en barco. Tomaría demasiado tiempo llegar con los demás.

-Lo mejor será avanzar hacia la Montaña Cementerio hasta un punto donde podamos desplazarnos directamente al País de Fuertes Termales- dijo el chico viendo detenidamente el mapa.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Técnicamente ya lo haces, pero procede.

-Extrañas a tu familia y a tu mundo.

-Evito pensar sobre ello, prefiero seguir con el aquí y el ahora. Sé que eventualmente daré con la forma de volver.

-¿Y luego qué? No habrán cambiando las cosas allá, seguramente te estarán dando por muerto.

-Son cosas que tengo presente, pero si me enfrasco a pensar en ellas no lograre dar con nada.

[Al día siguiente]

Tenten había decidió convocar a Enma para hablarle de lo ocurrido, en primer momento no le cayó bien la noticia, pero el saber que los pedantes y desagradables compañeros de Sarutobi habían recibido una buena lección, fue lo suficientemente agradable para que aprobara las acciones de los jóvenes. Luego de darle unos consejos a la joven para que entrenara, Enma desapareció. Jiraiya se impresiono al ver a la invocación de su sensei estaba en las manos de la joven, tenía entendido que los monos eran muy cautelosos con su contrato.

-Tienes algo muy interesante en tu muñeca jovencita. ¿Te lo dio Enma?

-Así es. He entrenado con él, pero no consigo reforzarlo con un elemento.

-¿Y a que elementos eres afín?

-Al Doton.

-Bien, no conseguirás resultados muy evidentes, pues junto con el Suiton, esos son los elementos que son más difíciles de usar en el flujo de chakra.

-Que fastidio, ¿no hay una forma de remediar ello?

-Siempre puedes tratar de usar Raiton o Futon son mucho más fáciles de manejar, una vez que consigas experiencia puedes ir con los otros.

-Lo intentare- dijo la chica pensando en una forma de dominar esos elementos.

-Por cierto Shinji, mencionaste que Karin era esa chica de lentes en el Bosque de la Muerte, pero no dijiste porque no le habías dicho que se uniera a nosotros de una vez.

-Hubiera sido algo difícil de tratar, no contábamos con el poder político como para sacarla de Kusa. Mas que ayudarla, hubiéramos complicado su vida y la nuestra. Recuerda que se suponía que no sabias del clan Uzumaki.

-Tienes razón. Aunque hubiera sido bueno saber que tenía un familiar.

-No son tan directos, ella es la hija de la hermana de la tía de Kushina. Digo que son primos para acortar.

-¿Y como pudiera reconocer si hay mas Uzumaki en el mundo? ¿Conoces los suficientes para identificarlos?

-Se los rostros de unos cuantos. Pero por regla general, puedes reconocer a un Uzumaki por su rojo cabello, es algo como lo que pasa con mi familia, el cabello morado y ojos dorados son nuestros rasgos distintivos.

-Pero tus ojos son negros- dijo Tenten.

-Es por el hecho de tener genes Uchiha.

-Un momento, ¿eso significa que Gaara es Uzumaki?- dijo Naruto pensando en su amigo.

-No puedo dar clara constancia a eso, pero es muy probable que tenga alguna relación con ellos.

-Hablando de pelirrojos, parece que eso tipos han dado con una chica- dijo Jiraiya señalando a unos matones más adelante.

Dos mercenarios se encontraban jalando una chica de lentes, forzándola a que caminara, cosa a que ella se resistía. Estaba confiada de que alguien en su aldea iba a rescatarla. Eso era claramente una mentira pues en todo el tiempo que había luchado para zafarse ni un alma se había movido para ayudarla. Seguramente le habían vendido a esos tipos.

-Ya verás jovencita, Kumo pagara un buen dinero por ti- dijo el primero con una voz bastante desagradable.

-No sería mejor llevarla Iwa. Está más cerca- le dijo el segundo.

-En Kumo pagan mejor.

-Es una pena que la quieran viva, así pudiéramos venderla en partes- dijo uno mientras se le helaba la sangre a la Uzumaki.

-Es verdad, Kiri pagaría mucho por exhibir algo de ese monstruoso clan- se ríe uno y su compañero le sigue.

No había muchas opciones para la joven, en un último intento pues su chakra se desgataba por el uso de su Jutsu Sensorial.

Había siete firmas de chakra en los alrededores, incluida la de ella. Eran cuatro las firmas que resultaban ajenas para ella, una de las cuales se empezó a mover a una velocidad increíble, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, dos firmas se apagaron y algo que jamás había visto se paro frente a ella. Era como si hubieran un grupo de shinobi estuviera reunido en una sola persona, lejos de ser maravilloso, era desagradable ya que no había clara armonía entre los chakra contenidos. Era como ver a alguien sin identidad.

Naruto y los demás estaban pasmados, en un dos por tres, Shinji se lanzo mato a los mercenarios con unas certeras púas de hielo a través de sus cabezas. No era como ya no hubieran hecho antes, pero resultaba espantosa la facilidad que tenía el joven para terminar con la vida de los demás.

- _ **De hecho, no es tan complicado. La vida humana no tiene mucho significado para seres como yo y tomando en cuenta que ese chico apenas se considera humano, no duda en liquidar con lo que le molesta-**_ le dijo Kurama a Naruto.

 _ **-**_ _Pero se supone que los jinchuriki y Bijuu deben demostrar que no somos demonios_.

- _ **No, gaki. No tiene que ver con el hecho de que tenga un parte de mi conciencia. Él lo dudaba incluso antes de saber más de sus poderes.**_

Luego de que la chica reconociera a Naruto y Shinji como miembros del equipo que encontró en el Bosque de la Muerte, se tranquilizo, especialmente por la nota que le habían dejado.

-Puedo preguntar ¿quién de ustedes dejo el pergamino y el mensaje en los exámenes?

-Fui yo- respondió Shinji algo nervioso.

-Perfecto- entonces de la nada un sartenazo se estampo en la cabeza del pelimorado.

-¿¡De donde rayos salió eso!? – dijo el muchacho sobándose el chichón que gano.

-ESO TE GANAS POR DEJAR ESPERÁNDOME TANTO TIEMPO, YA PENSABA QUE ERA UNA CRUEL BROMA QUE ME HABIAN JUGADO. ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO DIFICIL QUE FUE LIDIAR CON LOS ESTUPIDOS DE MI ALDEA DESPUES DE QUE MIS SUPUESTOS COMPAÑEROS FUERAN DEVORADOS POR UNAS PLANTAS?

- _Es un hecho que es una Uzumaki, es mas creo que es una mini-Kushina-_ penso el Sannin tapándose los oídos.

- _Definitivamente el desapercibido no es el fuerte de los Uzumaki_ \- pensó Tenten.

- _ **Ya fue suficiente con Kushina. Cállenla de una vez**_ \- Kurama tapaba sus orejas con sus garras y colas.

- _ **Mantente a 100 metros, en todo momento, de cualquier mujer Uzumaki**_ \- le dijo chibi-Kurama a Shinji.

-A mi cae bien- dijo Naruto feliz de ver a alguien de su familia.

Luego de tranquilizarse un poco, el grupo empezó a moverse hacia Taki. La pelirroja no dudo en la historia en que ella pertenecía a los Uzumaki por las similitudes que había entre su chakra y el de Naruto con sus evidentes distinciones.

Solo dudo un poco en seguir al grupo que le acompañaba poco al sentir el chakra de Shinji, pero luego de que explicara le su habilidad de mimetizar el chakra ajeno, era obvio que su sistema tenía que ser un completo desastre.

De todas formas Karin le basto con el sentir que Naruto era alguien de confianza, al igual que Tenten y Jiraiya, claro que con este ultimo solo aplicaba si estaba atado a un tronco cuando ella se estuviera cambiando de ropa.

Mientras andaban la pelirroja escucho la historia de su primo y a la vez este a su vez escucho la suya. Rápidamente ambos hicieron amistad. La chica definitivamente estaba feliz de haber conseguido a alguien de su familia. Sabía que era especial, pero eso de conocer que pertenecía a un clan legendario estaba más allá de sus expectativas. Kusa lamentaría mucho lo que había perdido.

-Dijeron que íbamos a País de la Aguas Termales, pero cuál es el objetivo allí, no es un lugar tan interesante, que yo sepa- dijo la pelirroja.

-Habla por ti misma- dijo Jiraiya sabiendo el paraíso que era el lugar para las "investigaciones".

-Me parece que es el lugar indicado para partir a nuestro verdadero destino. La aldea de Uzu- dijo Shinji.

-¿Uzu? ¿En serio tienes planeado ir allá?

-No lo planeaba, pero tomando en cuenta que tenemos a dos Uzumaki, sería bueno que diéramos una vuelta por el lugar. Sé que está en ruinas, pero debe haber algo interesante. En tal caso será un buen punto de partida para cualquier otro lugar.

-Eso sería genial. ¿Quiero ver de dónde vienen los Uzumaki? Tal vez así, sepa como reconstruir mi clan- dijo Naruto.

-¿Se te ha pegado la idea de Sasuke?

-Yo también tengo derecho- reclamo el chico. –Quiero reunir todos los Uzumaki posibles para lograrlo.

-Haz lo que quieras, mi responsabilidad llegaba hasta Karin. De allí es responsabilidad tuya convencerlos que se te unan.

-Lo hare, dattebayo.

-Y comenzamos de nuevo- dijo el Shinji golpeándose el rostro. –Pensaba que habías abandonado esa frase.

-Lo siento pero de repente sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

[Días después]

-Por suerte ha sido fácil entrar a la frontera, pero hay que tener cuidado, no queremos que nos descubran- dijo Jiraiya mientras avanza por él espeso bosque que había en el país donde estaba Taki.

-Pero mis pies me están matando- dijo Naruto.

-Nos quedo claro las primeras cincuenta veces- dijo Tenten fastidiada aunque ella misma también estaba agotada.

-Por el momento es bueno mantener perfil bajo. Por ello es mejor seguir a pie y no ir saltando- dijo Shinji.

-Además no es como si tuviéramos opción, para el puerto más cercano tendríamos que pasar cerca de Taki, lo cual no es una buena idea- añadió Tenten.

-Pero igual ya estoy cansado- replico Naruto.

-No hay más opciones, a menos que consigas alguna forma de volar- dijo Karin sarcásticamente.

-¿Volar? ¡Volar! Como no se me ocurrió antes, porque camino cuando podría ir volando- antes de que alguien pudiera detener al chico este hace su jutsu Futon y con un torbellino en sus pies, da un impulso con el que desaparece de la vista.

-Es bueno que el gaki, siga igual de impulsivo luego del exilio, aunque seguramente eso hará que nos maten.

- _ **Y temo que eso ocurrirá más pronto de lo que creen. Tenemos una compañía bastante peculiar más adelántate-**_ dijo chibi Kurama.

Con esas palabras, Shinji le pidio a Karin que mantuviera localziado al rubio.

Naruto en su recorrido a toda velocidad, atravesaba el bosque esquivando los arboles con otros jutsu Futon.

 _ **-Para esto de una vez, te he dicho que odio esta locura. Además hay peligro más adelante-**_ exigió Kurama.

-No te preocupes tengo todo en control.

- _ **No lo entiendes-**_ dijo el zorro preocupado. _**\- ¡Cuidado!-**_ expreso él, mas ya era tarde.

Naruto giro para esquivar un montón de hojas que venían hacia él, pero extrañamente el montón de hojas se volvió a mover para quedar frente suyo. Provocando que se estrellaran. El rubio se extraño, eran las hojas más duras que habían sentido en su vida. A medida que se incorporaba logro ver que una figura estaba flotando frente a él, pronto se dio de cuenta que se trataba de una joven de piel morena. De cabello verde con tonalidad menta y unos curiosos ojos naranjas. Vestía una holgada blusa sin mangas con color blanco que dejaba ver su ombligo junto a una mini falda del mismo color. Destacaban unas alas verdes que salían de su espalda que revoloteaban con rapidez.

- **No sé si son imaginaciones mías, pero creo que esto se está calentando** \- dijo Kurama refiriéndose a su jaula mientras se echa aire con un abanico.

Gracias por el comentario **011010100110111101110011011001**. Agradezco también las visitas de todos.


	21. 20 Dueños Del Cielo

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 20**

 **Dueños Del Cielo**

[Flashback, hace una hora]

- _Reprobada de nuevo. No es justo, NO ES JUSTO ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejen ser una kunoichi? Estoy segura que puedo patear el trasero a cualquiera-_ pensaba Fu llorando mientras veía como todos sus "compañeros" graduados son felicitados por sus familias desde lo alto de un techo.

Fueron siete veces las que hizo el examen y por lo tanto fueron siete las veces que reprobó. Las razones eran varias y cada vez más insólitas, desde el misterioso hecho de que respondía mal todas las preguntas de la parte teórica hasta inoportunos tropiezos que hacían que perdiera las peleas y su incapacidad para formar los jutsu más simples. No había ni siquiera una pequeña oportunidad para que la chica pudiera volverse una genin.

Realmente ser shinobi de Taki no era algo muy especial para ella, al no ser una de las 5 naciones ninja, era poca la gloria que se podía esperar. Pero a ella le interesaba, otra cosa, bastante simple de hecho. Compañeros.

Dos amigos o amigas incondicionales, con lo que formaría equipo en un sinfín de misiones. ¿Era mucho pedir eso?

Fu había vivido sus 13 años sin una familia que velara por ella. Su hogar solo era cuatro paredes de madera, que rechinaban en las frías noches que eran muchas en esa naturalmente húmeda aldea.

Se esforzaba por hacer mandados para ganar dinero con el que alimentarse, pero la aldea le pagaba miserias y muchas veces solo con cosas en mal estado.

Ni una vez la aceptaron en el orfanato de la aldea, cuando el espacio allí no faltaba. Decir que no intento escapar de la aldea varias veces era mentira, fueron siete las veces que la atraparon y la castigaron severamente por hacer eso.

No tenía sentido ¿Para que la querían allí, si la odiaban tanto? ¿Simplemente les gustaba verla sufrir? ¿Por qué a ella, habiendo tantas personas en la aldea?

No entendía que estaba mal con su vida. Todo simplemente apestaba. Definitivamente tenía la peor suerte de todas.

Un ser azul prestaba atención a todo lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven, pues no es como si tuviera mucho que hacer. Aunque claro, eran cosas que poco le importaban. Fu solo era otra humana para odiar, que ella sufriera por ser su jaula, no era el problema de Chomei.

A ningún Bijuu le gustaba estar encerrado, pero para el gigantesco escarabajo azul, le que lo enfurecía más que a nadie ya que eso implicaba estar pegado a la odiosa tierra.

No solo es la tercera bestia más fuerte, era única que podía volar. Su tiempo en el suelo había acabado hace mucho tiempo cuando aun solo era una larva, ahora tenía que volver a tomar los cielos.

Las opciones para escapar eran limitadas. Chomei sabía que hacía falta poco para que la chica se quebrara y que entonces podría tomar el control sobre ella para hacer que la matara. Eso también le mataría, pero él podría revivir después de un tiempo. Aunque la idea le desagradaba, era lo único que podría hacer.

Claro había una segunda opción, no tan fácil, pero era otra alternativa que resultaba algo mejor. Hacer una pequeña alianza con su jinchuriki para que ella pudiera manifestarlo a él. No tenía los mismos beneficios que la total libertad, pero al menos podría tener algo de ella. El problema era que en momento debía hacerlo.

Los humanos que vigilaban a Fu caerían sobre ella ante cualquier muestra de que ella manifestara sus poderes. El escarabajo podía no ser un sensor, pero si podía comunicarse con los demás insectos. El denso bosque que había cerca de Taki, era por ende muy informativo al estar poblado por muchos artrópodos, lo que le permitía mantenerse al tanto de lo que pasaba en el exterior.

Justamente con ellos una información interesante llego a sus oídos en esos instantes. Algunos insectos habían sentido un intenso chakra hace unos días en el sudoeste del país. Con suerte tenía que tratarse de uno de sus hermanos y tomando en cuenta que él era el Nanabi, era obvio que ese sería el caso, después de todo, la suerte es lo suyo. Que no quisiera compartirla con su portadora era otra cuestión.

Ahora el detalle era como hablar con la chica, tenía que buscar una forma de rápida convencerla de largarse y a la vez de que usara parte de su poder.

-…. _Un amigo. Solo uno. ¿Es mucho pedir?_ \- se repetía a si misma Fū muy triste. La solución para Chomei era más sencilla de lo que él creía.

 _ **-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que hay alguien que quiere ser tu amigo fuera de la aldea?**_

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?- dijo alterada Fu al pensar que ya había enloquecido.

 _ **-Baja la voz. Un pensamiento basta para comunicarnos.**_

 _-De acuerdo, pero ¿quién eres?_

- _ **Digamos que soy tu conciencia y quiero ayudarte a conseguir un amigo**_ \- realmente Chomei mentía flagrantemente. Seguramente terminaría peleándose con ese hermano o hermana que estaba cerca, pero igualmente terminaría escapando.

- _Escucho_ \- le dijo emocionada Fu.

-¿ _ **Sabes usar el**_ _ **Henge**_ _ **?-**_ el escarabajo sabía que si podía, aunque de una forma muy mala, pero tenía que actuar como si no conociera del todo a la chica y tal vez la motivación adicional haría que funcionara.

- _Más o menos. Solo consigo transformaciones parciales._

- _ **Eso será suficiente, ¿qué tal te saldrían unas alas?**_

 _-¿Alas? ¿De qué tipo?_

 _ **-Las de un insecto.**_

 _-¿¡Como las de una mariposa!?_

 _ **-¿¡QUE!? Ni hablar. Tengo una dignidad que proteger**_

 _-¿Las conciencias tienen dignidad?_

- _ **Po-por supuesto**_ \- dijo nervioso el Bijuu. - _ **¿Qué tal unas alas de escarabajo?**_

- _Eso creo, pero no entiendo de que serviría, son solo una ilusión._

- _ **Te diré un secreto, si pones suficiente chakra en un**_ _ **Henge**_ _ **puede hacer que sea más real de lo que parece**_.

- _No creo que lo logre, los profesores dicen que mi control de chakra apesta._

 _-_ _ **De eso no te preocupes, te daré una mano.**_

La chica de cabello verde se levanto muy contenta y se desplazo rápidamente a uno de los arboles más grandes en los bordes de Taki y trepo ágilmente por su tronco. Tal vez no pudiera caminar sobre él con efectividad, pero haciendo uso de saltos acrobáticos entre las ramas, le era sencillo hacer esa proeza sin esfuerzo.

Chomei dudo un segundo, al parecer solo tenía una oportunidad para efectuar su plan. Si la chica fallaba haciendo el Henge, definitivamente se matarían por la caída. Pero tenía que apresurarse, la información de los insectos no era muy precisa respecto a la velocidad en que se movía su supuesto hermano y podía perder su ubicación si no se acercaba lo suficiente para detectarlo por cuenta propia.

 _-¿Estás seguro de esto?_

- _ **No…digo sí. Realiza la técnica**_.

- _De acuerdo_ \- haciendo los sellos pertinentes la chica prepara su técnica, mientras siente una inusual cantidad de chakra extra. En una nube de humo se manifiestan dos alas en la parte baja de su espalda. A la chica le extraño ese detalle, juraba que se había concentrado para que estuvieran en sus hombros, pero el ver que estas empezaran a revolotear con gran intensidad, le saco de esos pensamientos. Unos pequeños brincos le hicieron ver que flotaba por los efectos de las alas. Tomo una bocana de aire y se dejo caer de la rama en que estaba.

Los guardias que vigilaban el perímetro de la aldea, se percataron del salto de su Jinchuriki y rápidamente se dirigieron a atraparla, algo nerviosos por las alas que portaba.

El Nanabi entonces volvió a hacer su parte y con un impulso de chakra Futon a través de su cuerpo permitió que la chica pudiera ser más ligera de lo que ya era. Las alas brillaron con un por el chakra en ellas y en un estallido de viento, la chica tomo un rápido vuelo hacia la salida de la aldea.

Los guardias apenas pudieron reaccionar ante la ráfaga que paso junto a ellos y muchos menos emitir una alarma o si quiera un gesto para avisar del escape de la chica, debido a que un fino polvo amarillo que se desprendía de las alas de Fu, había llegado a sus pulmones, los cuales entraron en un estado de casi completa parálisis, poniendo a los hombres en una dolorosa agonía.

Si eso era lo que necesitaba el gran escarabajo azul, surcar el aire aun cuando fuera de esa forma tan vaga. No soportaba el hecho de que los humanos forzaran a las demás criaturas a quedar encerrados en contra de los instintos con los que nacen. El no era de la tierra, era del aire.

La chica voló bajo las indicaciones de su "conciencia" a través de bosque que rodeaba a Taki. Todo le resultaba impresionante a la chica, pues nunca había logrado llegar tan lejos. Tenía ganas de pararse y apreciarlas, pero primero lo primero, conseguir ese amigo que le esperaba.

Chomei ya estaba empezando a sentir remordimientos, no había forma de que saliera bien de la desilusión que se llevaría Fu. Por otra parte sentía como el chakra de su hermano se aproximaba, semejante poder solo podía pertenecer a Kurama, algo bueno pues no soportaría al estúpido buey. Aunque era extraño como se estaba acercando. ¿Desde cuándo el zorro podía andar tan rápido? De hecho se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido para su gusto.

- _ **Chica muévete más rápido.**_

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Nos siguen?_

 _ **-Solo hazlo-**_ exigió el escarabajo. __La chica elevo la velocidad y siguió su camino en cual se cruzo un brillo naranja que no pudo esquivar. Un fuerte choque, espanto a todas las aves en los alrededores.

La chica que se mantenía en el aire se sobaba ante el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, que para su suerte era muy resistente. A medida que se recuperaba, la chica tomaba atención al muchacho que tenía en frente.

- _Kyaaaa. ¿De dónde ha salido ese muchacho? Esas mejillas son tan adorables-_ penso ella mientras sus alas desaparecían y ella caía al suelo.

 _ **-¿En serio? Te acabas de estrellar contra un proyectil naranja y lo primero que observas son sus mejillas**_ **-** dijo Chomei.

 **-** _ **Más te vale no haberle causado daño cerebral a mi jinchuriki, cornudo. Ya ha hecho bastantes progresos para mi gusto**_ **-** dijo Kurama a su hermano.

 **-¿** _ **Qué les parece? Tenía razón, el petulante zorro era el que estaba en los alrededores-**_ contesto el escarabajo.

Mientras las bestias empezaban a discutir y actualizarse de sus andadas, los jinchuriki estaban analizándose. Naruto estaba viendo a la chica, a simple vista podía confundirse con un varón, pero ella tenía algunos rasgos que delataban su género. Lo más destacable era el aire exótico que emanaba, su cabello verde y ojos naranja, la hacían única.

Fu por otra parte apreciaba los ojos del chico. No es que fueran los únicos ojos azules que había visto, pero estos carecían de todo el odio y desprecio que le dedicaban los demás aldeanos. A su parecer el chico debía ser bastante fuerte debido a su constitución, especialmente si se comparaba con los fideos que habían dejado graduarse en su academia.

-Hola, mi nombre es…-dijeron a la vez los chicos que pararon por la vergüenza de que sus palabras chocaran.

-Disculpa comienza- dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza apenado.

-Gracias- le respondió la chica con un leve sonrojo, ya que nunca le habían tratado con la mínima cortesía. –Mi nombre es Fu- ssu.

-El mío es Naruto Uzumaki- ttebayo.

- _ **Oh ya entendí, el porqué misteriosamente volvió la muletilla**_ **-** le dijo Kurama a su hermano.

 **-** _ **Tú también tienes ese problema.**_

 _ **-Ese y otros muchos más.**_

De repente la chica toma las manos a Naruto, haciendo que este se ponga todo rojo. -Oye ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

-No veo por qué no- le respondió el muchacho que aunque no conocía de nada a la chica, de alguna forma le gustaba el haberse cruzad con la chica.

- _ **Creo que será mejor reventarles su burbuja, dudo mucho que ustedes quieran seguir con nosotros**_ \- dijo el Nanabi.

- _ **Desde mi punto de vista, me parece todo lo contrario. Aunque de todas formas es bueno decirles pongan en marcha**_ \- dijo Kurama. – _ **Naruto sería bueno que empezaras a moverte, la chica no se ha ido en buenos términos de su aldea y pronto vendrán por ella.**_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _ **-Que ella es igual que tu**_

- _Entiendo_ \- Naruto tomo un semblante serio y se para firmemente –Fu tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-Ahora no importa. Pero confía en mí, será un lugar mejor que tu aldea- las palabras de Naruto estaban basadas por lo que el chico veía en los ojos de Fu, que tenían parte del brillo apagado que le había acompañado en toda su infancia.

La peliverde no tenia bases para confiar en el chico, pero tomando en cuenta todo lo que había pasado en su vida, decidió hacer un salto de fe como el que hizo al abandonar la aldea.

[Con Shinji y los demás]

-En serio ¿qué tan rápido lo vuelve esa técnica?- dijo Shinji saltando en los arboles junto a los demás. -¿Qué tan lejos está?- le pregunto a Karin.

-A unos pocos kilómetros aunque ahora le acompaña un chakra muy poderoso.

- _ **Es Chomei y su jinchuriki, pero no buscan pelea. Parece que se unió a Naruto.**_

 _-Esto no puede terminar bien_ \- dijo Shinji para sí mismo. –Apresurémonos- le dijo a los demás.

[Escondite Uchiha]

Sasuke tenía razón en algo. Su clan contaba con muchos recursos para situaciones como la que se encontraba. Tal vez no tenían los mismos bienes que clanes como el Hyuga, pero los Uchiha tenían a su disposición bases repartidas por todo el continente shinobi.

El lugar en donde se encontraban, estaba ubicado casi en la frontera de País de las Fuentes Termales y se trataba de un pequeño complejo que se extendía bajo tierra. Cosas así cuestionaban la grandeza que tenía el clan en la aldea puesto que era obvio que se habían usado varios jutsu Doton para hacerlo y realmente con la excepción de Kakashi y Shinji, nadie que recordaba usar el Sharingan para copiar técnicas realmente útiles.

El equipo de Hatake acordó aguardar varios días en el sitio, puesto que el equipo de Naruto, tardaría mucho más que ellos en alcanzar su objetivo.

Sakura le enseñaba a Ino los principios de Ninjutsu Medico, mientras las hermanas Hyuga empezaban a practicar los movimientos más avanzados de su clan con el pergamino dejado por su madre. Kakashi analizaba con atención los documentos dejados por Mikoto y cada vez estaba más decepcionado por las acciones del pueblo que había jurado defender. Puede que no todos fueran culpables, pero siendo Konoha una aldea ninja, uno pensaría que las vidas de los shinobi tendrían más importancia.

El pelinegro practicaba con su nueva adquisición, la espada del Segundo Hokage, un detalle que seguramente los lambiscones del ex-Consejo ahora lamentaban. Haciendo uso de dos clones, el chico podía mejorar sus movimientos peleando contra sí mismo. Si bien su número palidecía frente a Naruto, las perspectivas que otorgaba el Sharingan, permitían notar con mayor facilidad puntos ciegos en su estilo y nuevas formas de ataque.

- **Resulta una pena que todo ese entrenamiento sea inútil-** dijo una voz bastante profunda.

El Uchiha rápidamente se puso en guardia y busco alrededor de la habitación, donde estaba el intruso que había dado con su escondite.

 **-No es te esfuerces en vano. No puedes verme a menos que yo te lo permita.**

-¿Quién eres y cuáles son tus intenciones?

 **-Esas son unas graciosas preguntas.**

-¡Responde!-exigió el pelinegro esperando cualquier señal de movimiento para atacar.

 **-Que me preguntes quién soy, es exactamente lo opuesto a lo que quiero y sé que es lo que tú también quieres para tu clan.**

-Te lo advierto, no podrás contra todos lo que estamos en el edificio.

 **-¿En serio crees eso?-** sin que pudiera reaccionar una gran sombra engullo al Uchiha y lo hizo desaparecer de la habitación.

Aturdido el pelinegro se levanto en lo que parecía una gran plataforma de humo negro, a su alrededor, una enorme bruma gris evitaba que se viera donde estaba. A pesar de todo, había suficiente iluminación para poder ver con claridad.

- **Tal vez una parte de la gloria de tu clan pertenezca a sus ojos, pero déjame decirte algo Sasuke Uchiha, la otra me pertenece a mí-** el chico no creía lo que veía, un enorme dragón negro estaba parado frente a él. Con 5 metros de altura, el ser se paraba imponente frente al Uchiha. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una gruesa armadura negra que parecía formar parte de su piel. Picos y púas había desde la punta de su cola hasta su cabeza en donde cuatro cuernos destacaban. Dos puntos rojos hacían de sus ojos, nada que ver con el Sharigan, pero eso no les quitaba su brillo parecido a de la sangre.

-¿Qué demonios eres?

- **El portador del fuego y devorador de la luz, Alduin** \- sin decir otra palabra el dragón libero una inmensa bola de fuego contra el Uchiha, que apenas pudo ser esquivada por el tamaño que tenía.

Sasuke activo su espada eléctrica y cargo contra la cabeza de la bestia. Esta acomodo su posición e intercepto el ataque con sus cuernos sin mayor problema. Poniendo la fuerza necesaria, el chico tomo impulso y se elevo por la espalda de la bestia para usar Katon: Llamas de Fenix contra sus alas. Las oscuras membranas no se resintieron en lo absoluto ante los proyectiles.

Alduin levanto su cola y con ella golpeo al pelinegro hiriendo con las púas que allí se encontraban. Ignorando el corte en su pecho, Sasuke preparo su siguiente ataque y apoyándose en su espada, lanza el Raiton: Colmillo Eléctrico, una descarga que busca atravesar la gruesa piel de dragón. Nuevamente la bestia no inmuta en lo absoluto al jutsu y levanta vuelo para lanzar una descarga de llamas parecida a las Katon: Llamas de Fenix pero a un nivel mucho más grande.

Por mero instinto el chico hace el Doton: Muro de Rocas y desafiando la lógica del piso de humo, hizo aparecer una barrera que contuvo parte del ataque, pero que al finalcede frente al resto de los proyectiles. Herido en suelo, Sasuke intenta levantarse, pero una garra del dragón lo presiona contra el piso evitando todo movimiento.

 **-Ríndete humano, no tienes ninguna oportunidad.**

-Jamás- dijo mientras trataba de alcanzar el arma que había quedado tirada a escasos centímetros de él.

 **-Tus esfuerzos son inútiles, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte.**

-Y POR QUE ESE SERIA TU PROBLEMA- le respondió molesto el Uchiha. –Se que aun no tengo el poder que necesito, pero nada evitara que lo obtenga. Ni siquiera tú, cuando te derrote lo comprenderás.

 **-Dime qué opinas del poder, pareces muy obsesionado con él.**

-El poder lo significa todo. Aun para los fines más nobles, el es necesario.

- **Entiendes bien el asunto** \- dijo Alduin sonriendo siniestramente. – **Dime que pensarías si te dijera que puedo ofrecerte más poder y liberar todo tu potencial.**

-Entonces te preguntaría que quieres a cambio. No creo que tú quieras ofrecer algo así gratis.

- **Eres bastante perspicaz. Tienes razón lo que te ofrezco tiene una condición. Asumo que debes saber bien que son los Bijuu.**

-Así es. ¿Tienes algo contra ellos?- a Sasuke ya no le gustaba la cuestión.

 **-Podría decirse que sí. ¿Ahora que sabes sobre los dragones?**

-Esto acaso es un interrogatorio.

 **-Es una simple prueba a tus conocimientos.**

-¿Con que fin?

 **-¿Porque lo humanos se quejan tanto cuando tienen que pensar un poco? Ese es su mayor problema, no saben la importancia que tienen los conocimientos para ganar el poder. Los shinobis pueden presumir que la información es lo suyo, pero a mi juzgar es una gran falsedad. He visto caer a muchos países por miserables mentiras.**

El pelinegro refunfuño y soltó su respuesta. –Se que los dragones son criaturas muy poderosas de las que suelen inspirarse los jutsu mas fuertes, pero son solo leyendas.

 **-Tienes bastante valor para decir que soy una leyenda cuando podría rasgar tu garganta con un movimiento-** el dragón ébano vio desafiante al Uchiha, pero este se contenía de mostrar cualquier indicio de miedo. - **Por desgracia tienes razón, hemos sido reducidos a meras leyendas y cuentos de niño. ¿Sabes de quien es la culpa?**

-Adivino, los Bijuu.

 **-Exacto, ¿pero sabes bien la razón? Es obvio que no, para los humanos esas bestias, son lo más poderoso que hay. Cuando la verdad es que hay otros que poseen poderes iguales e incluso más fuertes que los suyos.**

-¿Qué es lo que dices que te diferencia?

 **-Simple muchacho. Mi gran poder espiritual. Ustedes los humanos tal vez no sepan mucho del tema por culpa de ese idiota barbudo que les puso las cosas fáciles.**

-¿Acaso el Chakra no es el único poder en el mundo?

- **El chakra es el equilibrio, pero ¿qué crees que sucede cuando el poder físico y el espiritual esta desbalanceado? –** entoncesel dragón emitio un terrible rugido que provoco que cayeran varios truenos alrededor suyo y el Uchiha.

-¿Qué has hecho?

 **-Un pequeño conjuro que está más allá de tu idioma. Para usar el poder espiritual es necesario hacer uso de un medio. Bien pueden ser conjuros, objetos o gestos. No es tan fácil como usar el chakra, se requiere mucha práctica pues es un poder que no se guía por las reglas comunes.**

-¿Y donde entro yo? ¿A mi parecer ya eres muy poderoso?

 **-Ya te dije muchacho, mi poder se rige por reglas muy distintas. Una de ellas es que dependo de la presencia de poderes espirituales enormes como los que tienes. Un ejemplo de ello, el hecho de que solo puedo manifestarme frente a ti.**

-¿Qué significa eso?

 **-Es pronto para que lo sepas. El punto es que necesito de alguien que pueda elevar el uso del poder espiritual de la población. Eso conllevara a que los míos puedan despertar del letargo en que se ha sumergido.**

-¿Y luego qué? No se cuales serán tus intenciones luego de que consigas eso.

 **-Luego discutiremos eso, aunque tienes que tener presente que ese aire de superioridad que tiene la humanidad tiene que desparecer si en verdad quiere avanzar.**

Las opciones de Sasuke eran limitadas y aunque esto era lo que estaba esperando tenia presente que tendría un largo camino por delante. -¿Qué tengo que hacer?

 **-Buena elección. Te dejare mi marca, esta te permitirá canalizar tu poder espiritual de una forma más practicas sin tener usar tu chakra. Poco a poco te enseñare lo pasos que tendrás que seguir para dominar unos conjuros más avanzados.**

-De acuerdo, pero este ¿poder tiene un nombre en específico?

 **-Ustedes humanos podrían llamarlo magia.**

Bajo estas palabras el lugar en donde estaba Sasuke empezó a disolverse y lentamente volvió a la realidad, encontrándose acostado en una cama del escondite.

-¡Sasuke! Por fin despiertas, nos preocupaste cuando te encontramos inconsciente- dijo Sakura que estaba presente en la habitación.

-¿Cuanto llevo dormido?

-Unas horas ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Kakashi cree que te pasaste con los Kage Bushin?

-Bueno yo estuve…-el pelinegro se incorporo en su cama y observo su brazo derecho, en donde entre las vendas vio una marca negra. El chico rápidamente se las quito y vio como ahora estaba tatuado en todo el antebrazo la calavera de un dragón negro con cuatro cuernos.

-¿¡Que es eso!?- expreso Sakura asustada.

-El poder que buscaba.

[Con Naruto y los demás]

Ya Naruto y Fu había sido alcanzado por lo demás, que estaban casi sin aliento por el esfuerzo usado.

-Prefería… que… limitaras… el uso…. de ese jutu- dijo un agotado Jiraiya.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Tenten.

-Lo siento- dijo el rubio algo avergonzado.

-¿Conoces a estas personas?- dijo Fu.

-Sí, son mis amigos.

-Guau ¿Tantos?

-Son solo una parte.

-Disculpen siento interrumpir esta reunión, pero estoy preocupada por todos los shinobis que vienen en esta dirección- dijo Karin.

-Una buena observación, será mejor seguir moviéndose-dijo Shinji.

-Esos idiotas, primero no me dejan graduarme y siguen forzándome a quedarme en esa aldea. ¿No entiendo que es lo que quieren?

\- A mi me parece muy obvio. Después de todo eres la….- decía el pelimorado cuando fue interrumpido.

- _ **Hey, ella aun no tiene presente su condición-**_ le advirtió chibi-Kurama.

 _-¿Me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio?_

- _ **Son imaginaciones mías o estoy viendo doble y te encogiste Kurama**_ \- dijo Chomei.

 _ **-Ese es uno de mis problemas-**_ dijo Kurama.

-¿Qué dices que soy?- dijo la peliverde sin entender a lo que se refería el pelimorado.

-No importa. Naruto crees poder dejar una buena distracción. No sería bueno que vieran a todo el grupo.

-Déjamelo a mí, Kage Bushin\- dijo Naruto para dejar una centena de clones, el grupo continúa su camino para salir de la frontera del país en que estaban.

Uno de los clones toman la iniciativa y usa un Henge para transformarse en Fu para retener a los persecutores de Taki que en poco tiempo llegaron.

-Mocoso, entréganos a la chica demonio o abstente a las consecuencias- dijo uno de los hombres que parecía estar al mando.

-Sobre mi cadáver- dijeron todos los clones.

-Tú lo pediste- el grupo de unos treinta shinobi se lanzaron confiados hacia las replicas. Los rubios no movieron un musculo, en cambio desestabilizaron su chakra y detonaron en una fuerte explosión que arraso con una buena parte del bosque. Resultaba impresionante lo que conseguía aplicando un buen control de chakra con los clones.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente el grupo logro dar con el País de la Seda, en donde pudieron dar con otro lugar seguro en donde poder instalarse. Entre varias discusiones entre los Bijuu, el Nanabi cedió y decidió decirle la verdad a su portadora.

 _ **-Niña tenemos que hablar.**_

 _-Oh conciencia, también quería hablar contigo. Tengo que agradecerte, tenias razón respecto a lo de salir de la aldea._

 _ **-Me alegro que lo veas así, pero tenemos que discutir algo muy importante sobre tu vida y quien eres.**_

Fu quedo pasmada cuando de un momento a otro se encontraba en el sello que contenía a su Bijuu. Una construcción de cristal que retenía a un enorme escarabajo azul cuyas alas salían extrañamente de su cola, un enorme apéndice que parecía un aguijón. El Nanabi fue claro y conciso, explicándole que era él y cuáles eran las consecuencias por el hecho de que ella fuera su contenedora. La peliverde experimento una muestra de emociones bastante fuertes, primero molestia, pues no entendía porque le habían dado esa responsabilidad y luego de tristeza por el hecho de que en realidad no estaba tan sola como creía.

-¿¡PORQUE NUNCA ME HABLASTE DE ESTO!?

 **-No tenía motivos para hacerlo, a mí también me enfurece mi situación. Yo no pedí estar encerrado en ti.**

-Pero al menos pudiste haberme reunido conmigo antes.

 **-Lo siento, pero no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. No me caen bien los humanos y tú no eres la excepción.**

-Pero… _-_ antesde que Fu recibiera una respuesta fue sacada del espacio mental.

-¿Tuviste suerte?- le dijo Naruto a la chica.

-¿Eh?

-Con tu Bijuu.

-¿Tú lo sabías desde el principio?

-Sí.

-¿Y no me odias por eso?

-Ni hablar. Yo soy como tú, un Jinchuriki.

-Eso es imposible. Tú tienes amigos que te aprecian, yo en cambio no tengo nada- respondió triste la peliverde.

-Te equivocas en dos cosas. Uno, mi vida no siempre fue así. Antes solo conocía a la soledad y nadie quería estar a mi lado. Batalle mucho hasta que pude dar con personas que en verdad me aprecian. Y dos, creo haberte dicho que sería tu amigo, así que no estás sola- le dijo el chico dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Tú en serio quieres eso? ¿Ser mi amigo?

-No es necesario que lo repitas más. Te prometo que seré tu amigo por siempre-ttebayo.

-Gracias-ssu- respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Nadie objeto la integración de la chica al grupo con ida a Uzu. Era muy difícil hacerlo tomando en cuenta que estaban viendo que no solo Konoha había sido muy cruel con los que descaradamente denominaban sus armas. Jiraiya advirtió que debía ahora tenían que moverse con más cuidado, pues ahora eran el premio mayor de cualquier aldea ninja y eso significaba que tendrían que tener unos cambios pasar desapercibidos.

Tomando un pequeño descanso el equipo abandono el pequeño país donde estaba para ahora continuar su recorrido.

 **silverwolf.6678** : Ciertamente fue un gran spoiler, pero así lo tenía planeado desde el principio. Mi intención es dar intriga, ya que tomando en cuenta las implicaciones que llevan liberar todo el poder del Sharingan y acceder a tal cantidad de chakra Bijuu, hacen preguntarse como todo llego a ese punto. Además es solo una parte de lo que planeo cuando llegue a ese punto. Gracias por el comentario en este y el otro fic.


	22. 21 Ataque Helado

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 21**

 **Ataque Helado**

-Con que en el País de la Seda se especializan en la confección de ropa. En serio ¿Qué pasa con estos nombres? Carecen de total originalidad. Dudo que las personas a cargo tengan si quiera un dedo de frente- dijo Shinji mientras ingresaba con los demás al un pueblo bastante ajetreado en donde las personas pasaban de un lado a otro con bolsas y rollos de tela.

-Lo siento por que aquí no haya tanta creatividad- le respondió Jiraiya. -¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?

-Obvio. Deshacernos de estas prendas y conseguir otras más.

-¿Y con qué dinero planeas que lo hagamos? Lo que teníamos lo gastamos en provisiones- pregunto Naruto.

\- Sencillo- el pelimorado entonces saco un pergamino y desello varios fajos de dinero de gran tamaño.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- dijeron todos impresionados.

-He tomado un préstamo de carácter no devolutivo de unos de los bancos de Konoha, que curiosamente era el que financiaba los comercios en donde Naruto compraba con excesivo sobreprecio.

-¿Cómo es que has logrado eso? Se supone que los gerentes deben tener cierta protección contra los shinobi- le dijo Jiraiya.

-El que los Uchiha hayan desparecido de la aldea les hizo ablandar sus medidas de seguridad contra Genjutsu. Aunque de todas formas, no hubiera sido un problema abrir esas cajas fuertes por los medios tradicionales.

-¿Entonces podemos comprar lo que queramos?-dijo Fu.

-Consigan cosas resistentes, pensadas en puedan aguantar los entrenamientos. Pero hay suficiente para que puedan conseguir cosas de su gusto- En un santiamén los jóvenes desaparecieron tomando una buena parte del dinero y yendo a las tiendas de ropa. –Menos mal que podemos sellar lo que compremos, porque siento que compraran mucho-dijo el pelimorado suspirando. - ¿Usted que hará Jiraiya?

-Vi un rostro familiar. Nada de qué preocuparse, pero me gustaría ir a saludarlo, luego nos vemos- con eso el viejo se perdió entre las calles.

-Bueno. Ahora vamos por el trabajo pesado-dijo Shinji dirigiéndose a una tienda que vendía rollos de tela.

[Horas después]

Naruto estaba con una vena en su cabeza por el hecho de que lo dejaron solo y ahora el junto a sus clones, cargaba todas las compras de las chicas. Detrás de todas las bolsas ahora portaba con conjunto muy diferente. Ahora se traba de una chaqueta negra que tenia a los largo de mangas marcas rojas marcadas como si se trataran de rasguños. Debajo tenía una camisa blanca con un espiral rojo en su pecho, los costureros del país tenían la fama de poder hacer los diseños pedidos por los clientes en tiempo record. El pantalón negro gozaba de la mismas características de la chaqueta son que las marcas estaban a los lados.

Fu cargaba con unas ropas parecidas a las anteriores, puesto que a ella le gustaba la libertad que estas brindaban. Sin embargo las prendas eran de color azul claro y gozaban con un patrón floral color naranja en lado derecho de su pecho y la pierna de aquel lado.

Tenten llevaba una blusa manga larga color rosa que tenia bordes amarillos. Junto a unos pantalones con las mismas características. Además había cubiertos los pompones de cabello en su cabeza con unas telas rosa con hilos amarillos.

Karin contaba una blusa lila manga larga con el emblema Uzumaki en su espalda junto a una bermuda negras que llegaban a sus rodillas.

Para el momento que se consiguieron con Shinji, este contaba con una chaqueta azul marina que contaba con un patrón aguamarina parecido a rayos. Mientras que en la camisa negra que tenía debajo de la chaqueta esta el símbolo Uchiha, por detrás de la chaqueta había un emblema que se trababa de un hexágono que contenía varios cuadrados y rectángulos acomodados en una cruz con estrellas en sus puntas y una luna en el centro, que en conjunto se trataba del emblema de su clan origen, el Shihoin.

-Acaso planeas portar ahora el apellido de tu familia- pregunto Tenten.

-No lo veo necesario, ya tengo una identidad aquí y prefiero que se mantenga así. Pero como no creo que haya otros como yo en este mundo, no le veo el problema a que porte esto.

-¿Qué es eso de otro mundo?- pregunto Fu.

-Luego te explico, ahora hay que buscar Jiraiya. Este tipo de países no tiene regulaciones en cuento a los shinobi que ingresan y sería fácil conseguirse a alguien que no este buscando.

Luego de rato buscando al Sannin, el grupo lo encuentra en unos bancos tomando té y consultando unos mapas.

-Por fin terminaron. Hay algo que quiero comentarles. Han oído o visto la película "Las Aventuras De La Princesa Fun".

-Yo sí, aunque en mi mundo. La actriz que la interpreta es bastante talentosa- dijo Shinji.

-¿Qué sucede con eso?-pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno, sé que no ya estamos afiliados a una aldea, pero me parece que podríamos tener una misión entre manos.

La situación se resumía de la siguiente forma. El Sannin se había encontrado con Sandayu Asama, el asistente personal de la actriz Yukie Fujikaze, el cual se encontraba buscando vestuario para la actriz y se contento por ver a Jiraiya pues, entre los proyectos que tenían planeados estaba la adaptación de la novelas del peliblanco y la oportunidad para hablar con el autor era única.

En medio de la charla que sostuvieron, salió el hecho de que hombre estaba deprimido por qué no podido dar con el jounin Hatake, pues planeaba hacer un viaje hacia su país origen para una grabación y no tenía la confianza de darle esa tarea otros shinobi. Al peliblanco le extraño eso por el simple hecho de que el sabia la situación política por la que atravesaba el lugar. Por ello no le tomo mucho sacarle a Sandayu sus verdaderas intenciones.

El hombre quería recuperar el control del país que había sido ilegítimamente tomado y necesitaba de apoyo ninja. Las fuerzas con las que contaba para el asalto no eran suficientes y esperaba que Kakashi pudiera otorgarles la ayuda que necesitaban.

No era una situación en la que debieran meterse él y los que lo acompañaban, pero sus principios dictaban lo contrario. Además aunque fueran aun jóvenes, estaba seguro que su grupo tenía poder de fuego de sobra y que eso resultaría un buen momento para que ellos pusieran a prueba su entrenamiento.

Para el desagrado de Shinji, Naruto se mostro muy presto a ayudar y tuvo que ceder a que el grupo fuera a cumplir ese cometido. Después de todo Uzu no se iba a mover de la isla en donde estaba.

Lo sorprendente fue que la persona que estaba más en contra de la misión era la mismísima Yukie, que se negaba terminantemente a ir a aquel país. Mas un poco de sugestión con el Sharingan fue suficiente para "convencerla".

Debido a la prontitud del viaje, solo se trataría de su asistente y la princesa, dado obviamente la producción de la película habría sido una mera tapadera para la misión real. Luego de llegar al puerto más cercano, los presentes se embarcaron hacia el País de la Nieve.

-¿Por qué rayos está haciendo tanto frio-ssu?- expreso Fu titiritando por el frio, ella como la gran mayoría tenía puesto unos gruesos abrigos para soportar el clima.

-Es porque seguramente estamos cerca del círculo ártico del planeta.

-¿Y puedo preguntar cómo es logras estar bien en esas condiciones?-dijo la morena a Shinji que estaba recostado en una silla del barco como si se estuviera bronceando vistiendo solo unos short.

-Son cosas que es mejor ignorar si no quieres ganar un dolor de cabeza- le explico Naruto.

-¿Quién fue el idiota que me puso inconsciente?-dijo una chica saliendo del camarote muy malhumorada.

-Este idiota- le respondió Shinji señalándose a sí mismo.

-Acaso no fui muy clara cuando dije que no me interesaba en lo absoluto este viaje.

-Hey, hay personas que necesitan ayuda y no podemos negársela. Tú más que nadie deberías estar feliz de tener una oportunidad de recuperar tu hogar- le dijo Naruto.

-¿Tú que sabes de perder un hogar? Solo eres un mocoso que seguramente no tiene una idea de cómo funciona el mundo.

-Ya estoy lamentando el haber hecho este viaje- le dijo Naruto dedicándole una fría mirada para dejar a la chica algo paralizada por lo que pudo apreciar en esos ojos.

El trayecto continuo sin contratiempos, aunque fue bastante silencioso para la actriz, que estaba molesta por la indiferencia que ahora recibía del chico rubio, puesto que veía como se reía mientras le contaba a su amiga Fu, sobre las misiones que había hecho. La peliverde quería empezar a entrenar de una pues quería volverse tan fuerte como lo era Naruto, aunque sus opciones estaban bastante limitadas por el espacio físico en donde se encontraban.

Si bien Shinji sugirió que tenía que comenzar con el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua, pues según lo que había visto con Naruto, alguien con tanto chakra tiene que entrenar con las cosas más difíciles antes que con las fáciles, tenía que aguantarse un poco. Con el agua super helada, no era muy conveniente fallar el ejercicio.

Al llegar a tierra firme, el grupo dio con una pequeña aldea donde pudo alquilar unos trineos con perros para agilizar su viaje. Yukie estuvo poco contenta con la idea ya que no le dieron uno a su cargo, dado que evidentemente intentaría escapar.

En cierto momento uno de los trineos que atascado con algo en la nieve, para cuando esta fue retirada, quedaron al descubierto unas largas vigas de metal.

-¿Qué esto? Juraría que son unas vías de…

-Shinji, hay un fuente de chakra acercándose a gran velocidad- dijo Karin mientras de repente una pequeña ráfaga de chakra pasa por el metal calentándolo al punto de disolver la nieve sobre él.

-Esto es malo, Doto debe saber que estamos aquí, estas son las vías de un tren de su uso personal- dijo Sandayu.

Shinji analizo el entorno en donde estaban era al ladera de una montaña, por lo que no se podían usar métodos muy violentos sin conseguir un desastre. De todas formas eso no importaba mucho, después de todo era un tren de los malos.

-¿Hay un túnel o algo parecido cerca?- dijo Sandayu.

-Si no está muy lejos.

-¿Y la aldea esta cerca de la falda de montaña?

-No, se construyo algo lejos para evitar el riesgo de…..¿Estas pensando hacer lo que tengo en mente?

-¿Por qué no?

-Entonces necesario que nos apuremos- advirtió el asistente Yukie que hizo acelerar su trineo ante el descabellado plan del pelimorado.

-Naruto, quiero estas vías destrozadas y que la montaña se venga abajo. Entiendes a que me refiero.

-Perfectamente- el rubio realizo dos clones, uno de los cuales tomo altura con un salto y el otro se paro frente a la vía. Tanto Shinji como el Naruto original se retiraron para ponerse a cubierto.

[En el tren]

-Hemos encontrado los rastros de trineo, Doto-sama. No tardaremos con dar la llave-dijo un sujeto de pelo lila.

-Excelente, por fin podre conseguir el acceso al tesoro que guarda este país y asegurar mi mandato eliminado a esa molesta mocosa- los pensamientos del hombre son interrumpidos al sentir un gran estruendo. -¿Qué ha sido eso?

-TODOS SUJENTESE, UNA AVALACHA VIENE A NOSOTROS- dijo un operario del tren por el altavoz.

-Detengan el tren y preparen los ganchos de seguridad.

-No podemos, señor. Las vías de más adelante han desaparecido. ¡Nos vamos a descarrilar!

Lo siguiente fue seguramente el primer y más feo accidente ferroviario del mundo shinobi.

[En la aldea de Sandayu]

- _Eso los quitara del camino o los detendrá un rato_ \- pensó Shinji al oír el eco de toneladas de hierro destrozándose.

El recibimiento en la aldea fue más allá que cálido, los aldeanos no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. La princesa que todos daban por muerta estaba frente a ellos. Yukie, o mejor dicho, Koyuki Kazahana, por el contrario lejos de sentirse bien, el ver como los aldeanos cambiaron de unas caras de total tristeza y derrota a unas de alegría y esperanza por su presencia le causaban cierto malestar. Lo más cercano a eso era cuando sus fans le pedían autógrafo, querían saludarla o cosas así, pero esa sensación que sentía ahora, era completamente distinta.

Luego de una rápida planeación, a las fuerzas shinobi que traía Jiraiya se le habían sumado un escuadrón de treinta samurai.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran emprender su camino hacia el castillo de Doto, el grupo es sorprendido por un artefacto que viajaba por el cielo. De un altavoz ubicado en la parte de aquel dirigible, empezó a escucharse la voz del supuesto líder del país.

-Normalmente seria cortes y trataría de llegar a un acuerdo por la mocosa, pero ustedes tuvieron el descaro de destruir una de mis posesiones más valiosas y por lo tanto… - el sonido de una la maquinaria trabajando se escucho y unos cañones se desplegaron por debajo del artefacto. -…..Recogeré lo que quiero de su cadáveres- acto seguido las armas empezaron a disparar kunai a gran velocidad contra el poblado.

-Hyoton: Dragón de Hielo- una estructura cristalina salio del suelo junto a Shinji y se atraveso entre los proyectiles y las personas en tierra, protegiéndolos del ataque.

Doto se molesto ante la acción y una puerta en el vehículo se abrió y dejo caer a tres hombres que no se veían en muy buenas condiciones. Al parecer no estaban contentos por la sacudida que habían tenido en el tren.

El primero en atacar fue un hombre fornido de pelo morado que disparo una guante mecanizado retráctil contra la princesa, pero esta es tomada por Naruto y que se la tomo para sacarla del peligro. Si bien Mizore no vuelve a hacer un ataque contra ellos, el dirigible empieza a perseguirlos.

Jiraiya comienza a usar el Katon: Bala en Llamas contra los atacantes, los cuales ni se inmutan ante el jutsu.

-Es inútil, estamos usando armaduras de chakra que bloquean cualquier Ninjutsu o Genjutsu- dijo Nadare, el hombre de pelo azul claro.

-Y porque no los dicen, ahora sabemos que no debemos usar esos jutsu en ustedes- dijo Tenten mientras saca unos shuriken.

Fubuki, una chica de cabello rosa, se molesta por el descaro de la kunoichi y hace uso de unas alas que lleva en su armadura para arremeter contra ella. La castaña esquiva el ataque y luego le lanza una nueva descarga de proyectiles a la otra chica, mas esta maniobro para evitar el ataque.

-Hyoton: Golondrinas de Nieve- lanzo Fubuki una vez que aterriza con lo que varios proyectiles de hielo viajan a toda velocidad contra Tenten. Esta con un rápido movimiento de manos extiende y gira el Bo que portaba en su muñeca, cargándolo con un poco de chakra Doton aumentando un poco su dureza, con lo que detiene todo los ataques que vienen contra ella.

-¿Eso es todo? Fue bastante débil- declaro la castaña.

-¿A qué te refieres mocosa? Ese es un ataque muy fuerte.

-Es solo nieve. Yo he entrenado con alguien que puede usar el Hyoton de forma más eficiente- la castaña lanzo su arma al aire y toma tres shuriken que lanzo contra Fubuki a la vez que realiza varios sellos de mano. –Shuriken Kage Bushin\- con esto una andanada de treinta shuriken fue contra la pelirrosa que desesperadamente puso sus manos en la nieve para bloquear el ataque levantando un bloque de hielo para protegerse. Sin que pudiera percatarse que Tenten se ubicó detrás de ella, Fubuki es derribada por un fuerte golpe de Bo en su cabeza.

En otra parte Mizore luchaba por atinarle a algo que a su parecer era una mosca.

 _-¡_ _ **Hace frio!**_ **-** reclamo Chomei al sentir que Fu estaba usando las alas sus alas a traves del  Henge. Aunque la peliverde ni se inmuto al comentario.

-Quédate quieta de una vez- le reclamo el hombre corpulento – mientras le dispara por enésima vez su guante para intentar atraparla.

-Eres muy lento- Fu tomo altura y luego se lanza contra Mizore para caer con una patada en el rostro del sujeto. –Fu Kick\- exclama ella al conectar el fuerte golpe.

- _ **Usa el polvo que dejan mis alas para paralizarlo.**_

 **-** _¿Ahora porque me estas ayudando?- le reclamo la peliverde que seguía picada por como el Bijuu le había dejado hablando sola en su último encuentro._

 _-¡_ _ **Porque me estoy congelando, maldita sea! Hay razón muy sencilla por la no hay un escarabajo de las nieves. Los insectos y el frio no nos llevamos muy bien. Cancela la tonta técnica de una vez.**_

Haciendo uso de la sugerencia del Bijuu, la chica lanza una nube amarilla de polvo contra el sujeto, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado. Hecho esto, la peliverde cancelo su jutsu para evitar que el escarabajo siguiera quejándose.

-Hyoton: Avalancha de Lobos- dijo Nadare lanzando una jauría de lobos de nieve contra Shinji que mantenía una batalla contra él apartado de los demás.

 **-** Katon: Asedio de Bolas de Fuego- exclamo el pelimorado para contrarrestar aquel ataque usando tres esferas de llamas disparadas en rápida sucesión. –Interesante, sacrificas el poder elemental del Futon para aumentar su manipulación de forma del Suiton, haciendo parecer que es Hyoton-declaro el chico una vez que vio la técnica de su oponente.

-¿De qué hablas muchacho? Este es el único Hyoton que existe- exclamo el hombre para realizar una secuencia de sello de mano para su siguiente ataque. -Hyoton: Ballena Blanca de un Cuerno\- dijo para que un gigantesco constructo de nieve saliera de la tierra y se abalanza contra el Uchiha.

-Que ingenuo. Hyoton: Taladro de Dragón \- Shinji levanta un dragón, que a diferencia de la anterior sus escamas eran más picudas, que empieza a girar a gran velocidad para bloquear y destrozar la ballena formada por Nadare.

La nube de nieve levantada por los ataques sacude el terreno de la cual Nadare se levanta con dificultad. –Imposible, ¿Como mi técnica fue vencida de esta forma?

-Mi técnica era mejor- le respondió Shinji que se había ubicado a sus espaldas con sus manos cargadas con un cumulo de electricidad.

-Idiota, eso no funcionara en mi armadura.

-Probémoslo- con una descarga directa en la cabeza del shinobi, Shinji derribo a Nadare. -Una sugerencia, una armadura funciona mejor con un casco.

[Con Naruto]

Una vez que el chico pudo dar con el bosque, uso la cobertura para cambiar a la chica con uno clon, llevándola a una dirección diferente. Luego de tomar distancia, el chico daría un salto contra el dirigible y lo detonaría con un Bakuton: Ráfaga Frontal. En donde por efecto del gas que levantaba el artefacto, la explosión seria mucho mayor a la planeada.

Ya en tierra, Doto hizo gala de sus habilidades al escapar y sobrevivir del ataque, sin embargo tendría como resultado que su armadura fuera severamente dañada.

-Tu mocoso, ¿Cómo te atreves a entrometer en mis asuntos?- dijo el hombre teniendo enfrente a Naruto.

-Dañas a personas a personas inocentes por simple poder. Eso es suficiente para que me quiera entrometer- le respondió Naruto.

-He perseguido el tesoro que guardan estas tierras por mucho tiempo. No permitiré que me detengas. Hyoton: Ventisca de Dragón Negro- declaro Doto para lanzar un dragón de hielo de color oscuro.

-Bakuton: Ráfaga Frontal- dijo Naruto para que una onda explosiva destrozara el dragón de hielo que iba contra él, logrando además hacer retroceder a su oponente.

-No, no puedes detenerme. Hyoton: Doble Ventisca de Dragón\- declaro el hombre para lanzar un versión todavía más fuerte de su último ataque.

-Yo creo que lo estoy haciendo. –Bakuton: Ráfaga Frontal Cruzada\- con una nueva explosión el Uzumaki, destrozo el ataque del falso líder y lo mando volando contra un árbol. Aturdido por el golpe, Doto ve como Naruto está preparándose para darle el golpe final, pero el joven se limita y solo ejecuta el Uzumaki Chop para terminar de romper la armadura que su oponente llevaba.

Con Doto y sus guardaespaldas derrotados, retomar el control de país fue bastante sencillo para Sandayu y sus fuerzas en los días siguientes a aquella pelea.

Koyuki estaba simplemente sin palabras, una pesadilla que la había perseguido por hace mas de 10 años, había llegado a su fin en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aunque claro, aun había un asunto que le molestaba. De ninguna forma se haría cargo de ese país.

-Bueno, ese ya es tu problema- le respondió Naruto.

-Derrotaste a un tirano que había oprimido a este lugar por años y ahora vienes con esa tontería de que no te interesa el bienestar de este país.

-Si me interesa, pero lo que me importaba era evitar que personas como Doto hicieran de las suyas.

-¿Qué motivos tendrías para hacerlo? – le pregunto la chica. -Más allá del pago de tu misión- termino de agregar.

-No hice esto por dinero. Lo hice porque quería.

-¿Qué clase de shinobi hace eso?

-Uno que no pertenece a una aldea. Recuerdas que me dijiste que no sabía que era perder un hogar. Pues te tengo noticias, lo sé. El lugar que pensaba que pensaba que era mi hogar, me trato como una basura aun cuando mis únicos deseos eran defenderlos y ganar su admiración. Pero no es todo malo, aprendí algo, el hogar no es una casa o una aldea. El hogar es donde hay amigos que te quieren y aprecian. Los habitantes de aquí no te culpan por lo que ha sucedido, sino que más bien confían en que tu podrás resolver sus problemas. Si alguien está siendo egoísta, esa eres tú.

Olvidando todos los ataques anteriores, nada fue tan frio como las palabras de Naruto hacia la princesa. A Koyuki en verdad le afecto eso, que en conjunto de los recuerdos que había estado rememorando por el viaje, la dejaron en un estado muy sensible. Naruto no espero ninguna reacción para dejarla sola con sus sentimientos.

El equipo no espero mucho para retomar su travesía al País de las Fuentes Termales vía barco. Mas por desgracia su viaje no fue bien del todo y un frente tormentoso obligo a que la embarcación tuviera que terminar en el País de los Campos de Arroz.

-Sinceramente no entiendo cómo podría ir peor la situación, esto es precisamente los ultimo que quería que pasara- dijo Shinji que va a un paso apresurado como los demás, que iban por el bosque aledaño a la costa.

-No te preocupes, esto será rápido. No queda mucho para llegar a la frontera con el otro país- le dijo Jiraiya.

-Aun así, siento que somos un imán para los problemas.

-Creo que debo informales que hay una persona herida más adelante- dijo Karin.

-Yo y mi bocota. Simplemente pasemos de largo.

-No estoy segura que debamos hacerlo. El chakra que siente en muy peculiar y deberíamos echarle un vistazo.- explico la pelirrroja.

-En ese caso vayamos- dijo Naruto.

Al poco tiempo el grupo dio con el ser mencionado. Una chica vestida con unas ropas beige, que se apretaba el brazo izquierdo por lo que parecía una herida bastante seria. Pero lo más resaltante era sin duda su cabello que brillaba con color que bordeaba el rosa y el rojo.

-¿Que ven bastardos hijos de ****?-dijo la chica al ver a el grupo.

 **silverwolf.6678:** Son buenas las teorías que manejas y ciertamente han pasado por mi mente, pero actualmente planeo otra cosa. Respecto a cómo llego a donde estaba la contraparte Shihōin, eso será tocado sutilmente más adelante.

 **olmos123:** Me alegro que me guste. Las sendas de Naruto y Sasuke son bastante parecidas así que no creo hayan cambio en la alineación de alguno. Es evidentemente que habrá roces entre el dragón y los bijuu, pero será lo que pase en Uzu lo que marque la diferencia.


	23. 22 Viejas Caras

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 22**

 **Viejas Caras**

-Acaso están sordos *****. Sigan su **** camino. Fuera de mi **** vista- reclamo la pelirroja frente al grupo.

-Ya la escucharon retirémonos, no hay nada que hacer aquí- dijo Shinji dándole la espalda a la chica herida.

-Espera. No dijiste que los pelirrojos podían ser…- dijo Naruto.

-No todos los pelirrojos tiene que ser Uzumaki. No es como si fueran una raza única- dijo el chico visiblemente molesto e intranquilo. Todos lo ven fijamente pues esa actitud delataba que evidentemente mentía. –Ok, Tayuya es más o menos Uzumaki, pero no significa que sea alguien de confiar.

-¿Quién te ha dicho mi nombre renacuajo uva? ¿Y a qué se refieren con eso de una Uzumaki?- exigió la chica parándose abruptamente aunque con la misma velocidad que se levantó, cayó al suelo.

Jiraiya se le acerca y al tocarle la frente noto como esta ardía en fiebre. – Esta chica sufre un agotamiento extremo y la herida en su brazo parece ser reciente- dijo luego de examinar la parte con detenimiento. –Necesita atención médica cuanto antes.

-No lo veo necesario- dijo Shinji.

-¿A qué refieres? Ella evidentemente necesita ayuda- reclamo Naruto.

-Tú no estuviste en el estadio, pero si en el Bosque de la Muerte, ¿acaso no reconoces esa vestimenta? Seguramente está relacionada con Orochimaru.

-Eso no importa, ella necesita nuestra ayuda.

-Y por nuestra ayuda te refieres a que no sabes nada Ninjutsu Médico y yo tengo que ayudarla.

-Exactamente- declaro el descaradamente.

-Esto nos llevara a varios problemas sabes- dijo Shinji fastidiado levantando las mangas de su ropa.

-No será nada con lo que no podamos lidiar- dijo Naruto.

Tal vez no tuviera el nivel de Sakura, pero el pelimorado había visto suficientes veces a la chica y sabia cual era el nivel adecuado de chakra para poder ejecutar técnicas medicas con las que curar a la Uzumaki frente a él. De ese hecho no había duda, no solo Karin indicaba que había cierto parentesco entre su chakra y el de ella y Naruto, si no que Kurama comparo su actitud con la de una Uzumaki común, que para su desagrado era muy similar.

El campamento que efectuó el grupo no era muy grande en relación a los anteriores debido a que su situación no daba para desellar la residencia de Naruto, incluso con las habilidades de Jiraiya, ya resultaba difícil ocultar a dos jinchuriki por la enorme cantidad de chakra que estos tenían. La mayor cobertura del equipo era que es noche era particularmente nublada.

-¿Conoces a Tayuya en tu mundo?- pregunto Tenten.

-Podría decirse que sí- le responde Shinji. –Ella no es precisamente alguien agradable.

-¿Qué tanto para que no quisieras curarla?

-En mi mundo ella simplemente era una abusona que siempre molestaba a los demás y normalmente solía ser su blanco. Por lo que normalmente tengo mi predisposición hacia ella.

-¿Pero no sería precipitado que la juzgaras si siquiera haberla conocido aquí?

-Tomando en cuenta que estuvo con Orochimaru, no creo que tenga muchos puntos a su favor.

- **No es algo hipócrita que lo diga alguien como tu** \- dijo chibi-Kurama apareciendo sobre el hombro de Shinji.

-Nadie pido tu opinión.

- **Qué tu hayas podido lidiar con la corrupción del sello maldito no significa que todo el mundo lo pueda hacer.**

 **-** Ese es un tema que quería tocar, realmente no entiendo cómo es que lograste lidiar con ese sello y liberar tus tenketsus cuando habían sido sellados por un Hyuga- dijo Jiraiya.

-Es fastidioso explicar las cosas dos veces. Hablare de ello con detalles cuando nos reunamos con los demás.

-Chicos tenemos compañía- advirtió Karin. –Vienen tres sujetos aunque uno parecer tener un chakra doble.

No pasó mucho para que de repente la tierra temblara y que la oscuridad sobre el grupo incrementara de forma misteriosa. Antes de que se entendiera que estaba pasando, Tayuya fue halada por el aire por un hilo, sin que los pudiera evitarlo debido a que una pared de roca rodeo a los shinobi.

-Ya los tengo- dijo Jirobo.

-Bien, detenlos cuanto puedas. Pronto llegaran refuerzos a asistirte- dijo Kidomaru sosteniendo a Tayuya que había sido atada por sus redes.

-Entonces partamos, Kabuto-sama espera- dijo Sakon.

Con esto los de ninja de Oto dejaron a su robusto compañero sosteniendo un masivo domo de piedras.

- _Esto será fácil, solo me quedare aquí absorbiendo su chakra y los debilitare hasta que lleguen a eliminarlos._

-Rasengan/Chidori/Jutsu de Invocación\- se escucho en el interior de la estructura, en donde mientras los dos primeros jutsu debilitan la estructura del domo, Gamarate revienta las rocas de un potente golpe.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo salieron del Doton: Calabozo del Cuarto Nulo?

-Las preguntas las hacemos nosotros ¿Qué hicieron con Tayuya?- dijo Naruto visiblemente enojado.

-De ninguna forma sabrás que haremos con esa traidora y no podrás evitar que Kabuto-sama la use para sus experimentos de reproducción.

El grupo quedo en silencio, no solo por la estupidez del ninja por decir sus planes de una cuando había dicho que no lo diría sino por el hecho del nefasto plan que tenían en mente.

-¿A dónde la llevaron?- reclamo furioso Naruto.

-Ni creas que diré que tenemos nuestra base en…

-Cállate de una vez gordo, bueno para nada- dijo un hombre enmascarado que llego al sitio acompañado de otro de iguales características y dos docenas de shinobi encapuchados.

-Rayos esos son muchos refuerzos- penso el Sannin.

-Este es nuestro día de suerte, por fin hemos dado con el demonio y el Uchiha traidor- dijo una voz bastante conocida para Naruto.

-No puede ser ¿tú eres….?

-Así es demonio. Soy yo Mizuki ¿Me recuerdas?- dijo el peliblanco revelando su rostro.

-No entiendo cual es el punto de usar las mascaras si vas revelar tu identidad tan fácilmente- dijo el otro sujeto revelando ser un peliazul también conocido por el rubio.

-Tú eres ese jounin que venció Sasuke en la misión de la carrera-dijo Naruto también sorprendido por ese sujeto.

-Mi nombre Aoi Rokusho, mocoso, tú y tu otro compañero me deben mi espada.

-Esto no puede ser posible ustedes son dos shinobi condenados por traición. No deberían ver la luz del día por sus crímenes- dijo Jiraiya.

-Nuestro asociado tiene contactos y créanme que tiene muchas ganas de verlos- dijo Mitsuki.

-Tomando en cuenta que fueron derrotados por unos genin no creo que causen problemas- declaró burlón Shinji.

-No te confíes muchacho, tenemos unos trucos bajo la manga- Aoi saca una espada tipo jian que relucía un ojo en el centro. Esta empieza a brillar y el chakra del sujeto incrementa drásticamente.

-Ya verán lo fuerte que somos- Mitsuki entonces tomo de un tubo de ensayo un extraño liquido para que de repente empiecen a manifestarse una marcas sobre su rostro, que luego provocan que gane mucha musculatura y sus ropas se rompan para mostrar como el pelo de un tigre crecía sobre su cuerpo, con garras y colmillos incluidos.

-Serán derribados por mi gran fuerza - Jirobo hace lo mismo que Mitzuki y toma un tubo de ensayo de su bolsa. Su piel se torna gris y algo rocosa. De su frente salen un cuerno y su masa corporal crece exponencialmente. El chico arrastra sus pies en el suelo tal como lo haría un rinoceronte preparando su carga.

-Esta será una larga noche- dijo Shinji golpeando su rostro con su palma.

Convenientemente la pelea no se convirtió en un todos contra todos, sino que se dividió a lo largo del bosque en donde se encontraban. Jiraiya y Gamarate lidiaban contra los refuerzos de Oto y solo su gran número resultaba un problema, ya que carecían de un poder de ataque decente. Tenten se enfrasco en una pelea contra Aoi. Mizuki quería cobrar su venganza contra Naruto, Shinji se encargaba de Jirobo y finalmente Fu protegía a Karin, que estaba algo molesta por no poder ser de ayuda.

-Ya verás sucio demonio. Pagaras por lo que has hecho- dijo Mizuki tratando de agarrar a chico con sus garras.

-Tú te ganaste lo que merecías. Kage Bushin\- expreso Naruto para usar diez clones para acorralar al chunin y arremeter con puños y patadas.

-No esta vez demonio-dijo Mizuki que haciendo uso de su fuerza bruta destruyo cada clon con facilidad para luego correr contra el Naruto original y propinarle un zarpazo en el estomago.

-Hey estas cosas son nuevas- se quejo el rubio al ver que su ropas eran destrozadas, que retrocede por los cortes en su estomago, que a pesar de parecer graves se cierran por efecto de su factor de curación.

- _ **Hey ¿No te gustaría mostrarle a ese bastardo el poder al que tanto le tiene miedo? Tiene que entender que tú no eras el peor alumno de la academia.**_

- _Estoy de acuerdo-_ bajo la aprobación de Naruto, el manto de chakra de una cola hizo aparición. –Lamentaras haber salido de tu celda.

Un veloz salto es suficiente para que el rubio pudiera ponerse frente al hombre con apariencia felina para que luego propinar un fuerte puñetazo que lo estrella contra unos árboles. Mizuki escupio sangre por el daño recibido por el golpe, pero se levantó y volvió a arremeter contra Naruto, mas esta es resultado es diferente pues las fuertes garras de su transformación no son suficientes para atravesar el manto de chakra. Por su parte las garras de Naruto si tienen el poder para propinarle un feo corte en el pecho a Mizuki, que sangro profusamente por la herida. Luego es lanzado por un golpe de cola contra el otro grupo de arboles destruyéndolos por el impacto.

-Me parece que tus nuevos poderes son un timo-dijo Naruto.

-CALLATE ESTUPIDO DEMONIO- el peliblanco se lanzo sobre el rubio, mas este se esquivar el ataque con facilidad. Los golpes del hombre empiezan a hacerse lentos y flojos por lo que es poco el esfuerzo que requiere el rubio para evadirlos.

-Ríndete, no tienes oportunidad.

-Te matare a como dé lugar-dijo Mizuki tratando de moldear mas chakra.

-No, yo soy el que lo hare. Podría entender el odio que me tienen las personas por el miedo que tienen a los jinchuriki, pero tú simplemente estas podrido y nunca has buscado hacer nada bueno, aun siendo un profesor de la academia. Adiós, Mizuki- con un Rasegan Vermilion, Naruto termino con el peliblanco mándalo a volar con una esfera de chakra que termino en una fuerte explosión.

Tal vez sus acciones podrían justificar el temor que le tenía su ex-profesor y muchos otros, pero definitivamente Naruto no lamentaba sus acciones, después de todo el había hecho bastante buenas cosas por su antiguo hogar.

En otra parte Tenten luchaba para esquivar los tajos de peliazul que tenía el oponente que estaba en un estado que podría describirse como berseker. Con unos ojos que relucían rabia y una amplia musculatura en sus brazos, Aoi trataba de aniquilar a la chica con la espada maldita que le había confiado Kabuto.

La kunoichi no tenía problemas para lidiar con la velocidad de los golpes, pero la fuerza era un asunto distinto. Aunque su bo resistiera el filo del arma, estaba perdiendo terreno contra las arremetidas del peliazul.

Un árbol bloqueo el paso de la chica a lo que Aoi sonríe diabólicamente y se dispone a realizar un fuerte tajo. Dos troncos entonces son cortados por la fuerza del ataque, mas uno de ellos resultaría ser solo una Sustitución.

-Jutsu de Invocación: Enma\- de una nube de humo aparecio un gigantesco bo que la chica lanzo contra Aoi desde lo alto de un árbol. El peliazul esquivo el ataque y el arma quedo incrustada en la tierra, donde una mano salió del bo y sujeto una de las piernas del jounin para azotarlo contra otro árbol.

Aoi gruñio por el golpe y se levanto con furia para ir a cortar el arma, pero es interrumpido por una patado que recibe de la kunoichi que haciendo uso de un kusari-fundo para inmovilizar al hombre. Este lucha para zafarse incrementado el chakra que pedía de su espada.

Tenten entonces saco un pergamino y lo apunta contra Aoi y con la liberación de unos proyectiles Lengüeta de Fuego acabo con el hombre. Ya había matado en la misiones con Gai sensei, pero aquella no era una experiencia que le gustara a la chica.

En otra sección de bosque se daba el último encuentro entre las fuerzas de Oto y el grupo de Naruto.

-Por aquí- dijo Shinji para que Jirobo golpeara el suelo al no lograr dar a tiempo con su oponente. –No por aquí- el hombre rinoceronte volvió a atacar a un pedazo de tierra en vano. –Que lento- Shinji se encontraba burlándose de su enemigo usando su velocidad para esquivar los lentos, pero poderosos puñetazos del otro sujeto.

-Quédate quieto estúpido, mocoso.

-Estoy bastante seguro que soy mayor que tu, así que cuida lo que dices- dijo el chico volviendo a esquivar otro golpe del corpulento ninja.

- _ **¿Que planeas para derrotarlo? Parece tener una defensa bastante fuerte**_ \- dijo chibi-Kurama al pelimorado.

-Probar que también he perfeccionado mi jutsu Raiton. La defensa de él está fuertemente basada en el uso de Doton.

-Quédate quieto rata asquerosa- dijo Jirobo lanzado un fuerte puñetazo contra la tierra que levanta una nube de polvo.

Ese momento crea una apertura para Shinji queda frente al ninja del Sonido. –8 Trigramas Raiton: 64 palmas\- haciendo uso una rápida sucesión de golpes cargando de electricidad y Chakra, el pelimorado hace añicos la defensa de Jirobo, haciéndolo también bastante daño en el proceso. El último golpe manda a volar a un ninja que sentía que habia sido atacado por avispas gigantes.

Con el hombre inmovilizado en el suelo, Shinji procede a terminar con su agonía disparando una ráfaga eléctrica contra el sujeto.

 _ **-¿El significado de la palabra piedad, es bastante ajeno para ti? ¿Verdad?**_

 _-¿Algún problema con eso?_

 _ **-No, para nada. Es solo que debes entender que me imposible no comparar tu actitud con la Naruto. Uchiha o no, eres bastante peculiar.**_

 _-No sé que responder a eso._

Ya con todos los enemigos derrotados, los shinobi se reagrupan para discutir su siguiente movimiento.

-Siento que seas nuestro radar, pero necesitamos una pista de donde están los que escaparon con Tayuya-dijo Shinji.

-Créeme, prefiero mil veces esto a lo que tenía que hacer en Kusa- dijo Karin para proceder a concentrarse. –No están muy lejos, creo que deben tener una base a unos cuantos kilómetros, porque hay muchas señales de Chakra cerca de ellos, aunque son bastante pobres como los ninja que pelearon contra Jiraiya.

-Bien, apresurémonos. Con suerte esa será solo una base pequeña y no la principal-dijo Jiraiya.

Sin perder tiempo el grupo va contra el lugar en donde retenían a la Uzumaki. Los primeros indicios de donde base, eran una puerta que conducía al interior de la tierra y varias docenas de ninja que esperaban a Naruto y los otros. El rubio no se hizo esperar y creo cientos de clones con los que barrio con facilidad a la gran mayoría de los guardias del lugar. Los no derrotados simplemente salieron huyendo.

El sitio más que una base, era un laboratorio. Uno de los muchos que tenia Orochimaru repartidos por el mundo, según las palabras de Jiraiya. Lleno de trampas y con estructura tipo laberinto, el grupo tuvo problemas para avanzar por el lugar.

- _ **Psst. Gaki necesito que revises algo en este lugar. Siento un chakra familiar y quiero cerciorarme de cual es su procedencia-**_ bajo las palabras del Bijuu, Shinji tomo un rumbo diferente en los pasillos para buscar lo que solicitaba el zorro.

Finalmente el grupo llega a una habitación en donde encuentran a la Uzumaki atada por una telaraña y con unas redes tapando su boca. En donde estaban Sakon y Kidomaru esperándolos.

-Maldición. Los otros no pudieron con ellos- dijo Kidomaru.

-¿Crees que podemos contra ellos?- dijo Sakon.

-Es un hecho que no.

-Si van a rendirse, lo quiero fuera de aquí a la voz de ya- le advirtió Naruto.

Con opciones limitadas, los ninja de Oto prefirieron tomar aquella oportunidad y escapar. El rubio sabía que habría consecuencias, pero de momento era mejor atender a que era retenida por las telarañas.

-Gracias- dijo con simpleza la pelirrosa mientras era desatadas. -Sabia que esos idiotas era unos ********

-No hay de que- dijo Naruto con una gota en la cabeza por el peculiar vocabulario de su familiar.

\- Ahora si no te importa, que me interesa es lo que decías rubiales. ¿Qué tanto hablabas sobre cuál era mi familia?

-Bueno, pensamos que eres una Uzumaki, el clan al que pertenezco.

-¿¡El clan Uzumaki!? Eso no es posible, yo simplemente soy la hija de….nadie- dijo la chica con una voz caída. -¿Qué se supone que tiene de especial esos sujetos?- exigio la pelirroja.

-Su mayor característica es su gran vitalidad, luego esta su habilidad en Fuinjutsu- dijo Jiraiya.

-Esa es la razón por la que ese bastardo de lentes me quería. Definitivamente voy a arrancarle las *****.

-Dinos que te sucedió para que llegaras hasta el estado en que fueras atacada por tus compañeros-dijo Naruto.

-Como muchos en la aldea de Sonido fui reclutada por mis inusuales habilidades en Genjutsu y mi poder hizo que me convirtiera en una de los guardaespaldas de Orochimaru. Esto llevo a que recibiera el sello maldito, allí fue cuando las cosas se pusieron feas. Admito que seguí al bastardo serpiente por cuenta propia en principio, pero luego del sello fue como si me hubieran puesto unas cadenas. Sentía como incluso mis pensamientos eran podridos por su influencia y cada acción que hacía era guiada por ese sujeto. No fue hasta la invasión de Konoha que sentí por fin un respiro de libertad, cuando sello me fue arrancado y empecé a entender todo lo que me habían hecho hacer. Me quede junto a Kabuto por falta de opciones, pero de un momento a otro se empezó a interesarse demasiado en mi. De una forma que sabía que solo lo hacía cuando quería tener a alguien en la mesa de un laboratorio. He estado por varias semanas y varias veces me tuve que enfrentar a mis supuestos compañeros en donde en el primer encuentro perdí mi arma y en el ultimo gane la herida en mi brazo. Sinceramente para este punto, ya me había rendido.

-Supongo que ha sido algo del destino que nos hayamos encontrado. No tienes que preocupar más. Yo te protegeré y evitare que tengas que pasar por más cosas como eso.

-¿Y por qué harías eso?

-Somos del mismo clan y no puedo permitir que un familiar sufra- dijo el chico ofreciéndole su mano, haciendo que la chica se gane un pequeño sonrojo.

- _ **Kurama, tu chico está jugando con fuego**_ \- dijo Chomei a su hermano.

- _ **Ya lo puedo ver claramente desde aquí**_ \- dijo el zorro resguardándose tras su jaula.

Mientras Naruto y Tayuya tenían aquella charla, Tenten, Jiraiya y Karin se habían pegado a la pared por el repentino instinto asesino proveniente de Fu por la acciones de su "amigo" hacia la pelirroja.

[En otra parte del laboratorio]

-Este lugar es ridículamente grande. Espero que lo que buscas valga la pena, Kurama.

 _ **-Tal vez exagere como mis expectativas. Revisa la siguiente habitación.**_

El siguiente lugar era un una especie almacén. Había tanques de vidrio por todas partes con cosas flotando en ellos. Nada destacable. Serpientes gigantes, experimentos de clonación, un cuerno gigante, esqueletos de animales desconocidos….¿un cuerno gigante?

 **-Lo sabía, este chakra solo podía venir de uno de mis hermanos o al menos de una parte de ellos-** dijo el pequeño zorro apareciendo.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?

 **-Es uno de los cuernos de Gyuki. Ese tonto buey debe haberlo perdido en una de sus batallas.**

-Y que se supone que haremos con él.

 **-No tengo un idea exacta de qué hacer con esto, pero lo mejor es quitárselo al dueño de este lugar. ¿Puedes llevártelo?**

-No lo sé. He sellado varias cosas, pero esto es bastante grande.

 **-No creo que sea muy difícil, mira todos esos pergaminos en aquel rincón. Es un hecho de que mueven estas cosas constantemente.**

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

 **-Gaki. Eso es lo último que debes decir si quieres que algo salga bien.**

Luego de vaciar el tanque y poder ubicar con dificultad el cuerno encima de un pergamino el chico aplica el chakra necesario y logra sellar el objeto con éxito.

-¿Qué te parece? fue más fácil de lo que pensaba.

 _ **-¿UH? ¿Qué es este lugar?**_ \- se escucho de una nueva voz en la cabeza del pelimorado.

-Oh S***.

[En las afueras del laboratorio]

Naruto y los demás ya habían abandonado el lugar. Solo estaban a la espera del último integrante. Kurama le dijo al rubio que había dado el aviso, aunque el zorro se veía visiblemente fastidiado.

-¿Sucede algo malo Kurama? ¿Estás molesto porque Tayuya estará en nuestro equipo?

 _ **-No es eso gaki, solo pienso exactamente cuál es endemoniado límite de la suerte de tu amigo.**_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _ **-¿Kurama será que me golpeado mucho la cabeza o estoy viendo lo que creo que veo?-**_ dijo Chomei.

 **-¿Qué cuentas, unicuerno?-** dijo una versión miniatura del Gyuki desde el hombro de Shinji, que tenía su rostro tapado con una de sus manos, replanteándose que había hecho mal con su vida.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué rayos hiciste ahora Shinji?- dijo Tenten que al igual que lo demás estaban sorprendidos por la visión.

-Solo salgamos de este estúpido país de una vez-contento el chico para que lo demás empezaran a seguirle y abandonar el territorio.

 **Gyabeba** : Gracias, me alegro que se de tu agrado. Opto por actualizar rápido puesto que como este fic es una parte de un proyecto, necesito avanzar de esta forma para no perder la inspiración, lamento si sacrifico calidad por este hecho.

 **Guest** : Sakura es un tema difícil, siendo la más normal del grupo me costó dar con la forma de no dejarla de lado. Justo en este momento me difícil tratar con ella por el hecho de estar manejando con tantos personajes pero más adelante ella tomara escena.


	24. 23 Última Parada Antes de Uzu

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 23**

 **Última Parada Antes de Uzu**

 **-Has avanzado mucho, muchacho. Dominar dos frases en tan poco tiempo es un acto remarcable-** dijo Alduin viendo a un Sasuke tirado en el suelo agotado **.**

 **-** Lo que tú digas. ¿Has dado con una solución a ese problema?

 **-Temo que no y realmente no creo que pueda hacerlo. Mi marca permite que pueda acceder con facilidad a tu poder espiritual, pero ustedes humanos no tienen como tal la capacidad de procesar ese tipo de energía en bruto.**

-No hay una forma de pueda usar mi chakra mientras usos estos poderes.

 **-Si la hay, desconozco cuál es. Ahora te tienes que retirar, tus compañeros te buscan.**

Con esto el Uchiha vuelve a la realidad en donde consigue a Kakashi esperándolo.

-Ya es tiempo de movernos- dijo el jounin sin separar su vista de su libro.

En otras condiciones la espera en el escondite hubiera sido agobiante para el Uchiha, pero la entrada del dragón Alduin había puesto nuevo rumbo en su entrenamiento

De primer momento, todos pensaron que el chico estaba delirando puesto que la aparición de Alduin resultaba poco creíble, ya que ni Hinata y Kakashi podían percibirlo con sus doujutsu. La única prueba era el tatuaje en el brazo de Sasuke y eso no era muy contundente, ya que bien el chico se lo pudo haber hecho así mismo. El jounin iba dedicarse a darle un entrenamiento para mantenerlo distraído y evitar esas alucinaciones, pero Sasuke se negó y continuo con lo que hacía, no fue hasta que uso una de la técnicas enseñadas por el dragón que los demás empezaron a creerle un poco.

Whirlwind Sprint (Trote Torbellino) fue la primera técnica instruida por Alduin. Un rápido embate en donde el usuario se envuelve en viento para avanzar con gran velocidad contra su objetivo. Hatake lo vio como una versión inferior del jutsu de su maestro aunque tenía una importante ventaja, el impulso generado podía ser usado para potenciar el daño que causaba el Chidori del Uchiha. El problema estaba que mientras el chico hacia uso de esa magia, su Chakra quedaba restringido. Algo que lo volvía algo inútil por el momento, ya que tomaba algo de tiempo recuperar el control sobre esa energía.

La otra técnica era más sencilla, el Fire Breath (Aliento de Fuego) algo que si bien parecía completamente inútil para un Uchiha dado sus jutsus. Le proveía un medio de ataque más eficiente al no requerir Chakra como los jutsu Katon dado que la energía espiritual en el Uchiha era más grande que su mismo Chakra.

Estas cosas si bien impresionaron a los demás, de igual forma les preocuparon. Alduin era un algo completamente ajeno y desconocido para ellos. Si bien, el grupo podía compararlo con una invocación o incluso un Bijuu, el hecho de que no pudieran tener contacto con él, generaba una legitima desconfianza.

Sasuke y los demás se organizaron con rapidez y abandonaron el refugio. Al tener Jiraiya el conocimiento de donde estaban, podía mandarles sapos mensajeros para mantenerlos informados de su posición. Kakashi pregunto qué tal les había ido y el Sannin solo le respondió que necesitarían un barco muy grande.

El viaje fue sencillo y sin problemas, en todo el tiempo que habían estado escondidos no se detecto a nadie que pareciera estar buscándolos. En efecto la predicción de Shinji había sido correcta y había logrado evadir a los letales Anbu de Konoha. Luego de varios días de caminata, los shinobi dieron con un pueblo costero en el sureste del País de las Agua Termales.

 **-** Por fin lo encuentro sabandijas. En serio creyeron que podían irse sin mí- escucho el grupo tan pronto pusieron un pie en la locación.

- _Bueno, fue bueno mientras duro_ \- pensó el Hatake.

[Algunos días antes en la mente de Shinji]

 **-** Repasemos. No habías dicho que mi habilidad solo funcionaba cuando experimentaba fuertes dosis de adrenalina- dijo un evidentemente alterado Shinji caminando de un lado a otro en su espacio mental.

 **-Sí, fue lo que dije, pero al parecer me equivoque.**

-No se supone que eres el todopoderoso Kyubi que ha vivido por cientos de años. ¿Cómo cometiste un error que derivo en eso?- dijo el chico señalando al Hachibi.

- **Si lo dices de esa forma, me vas a hacer sentir mal** \- dijo pulpo-toro.

 **-Mi experiencia con los humanos está limitada a los que kekkei genkai, no con esas mutaciones que tienes.**

-Buenos, tienes eso a tu favor, supongo que los Bijuu no tienen un doctorado en biología como lo tenía el profesor McCoy. Incluso el loco de Sinister tenía dudas sobre mi genética.

 **-Me pregunto si también tiene que ver esa cosa nauseabunda que recorre tu cuerpo.**

-¿Qué cosa?

 **-¿Cómo lo voy a saber? Solo sé que huele como si alguien hubiera comido huevos podridos y luego los hubiera vomitado.**

-Suena como unos de los platos de May. Nunca dejes que ella se acerque a una cocina- dijo el pelimorado muy seriamente. –Aunque pensándolo bien, eso me recuerda al olor de las nieblas terrígenas en New York. No lo di importancia porque me dijeron que solo afectaba a quienes tienen genes inhumanos y ese no es mi caso. ¿Me pregunto porque hay trazas en mi cuerpo?

 **-Ni idea pero tal vez sería bueno deshacerse de ellas. Podría hacer una purga usando mi Chakra, pero en mi estado actual no me lo permite. Por la forma en que estoy en tu cuerpo no puedo regenerar mi Chakra**.

-Entonces creo que entonces debo ir pensando en una forma de aumentar el mío y lograr controlar mejor esta habilidad de mimetismo.

- **Por el momento sabemos que también funciona cuando aplicas un sello en algo.**

-Entonces tengo el Chakra del ramen que he sellado- dice el muchacho sarcásticamente.

 **-Bromea todo lo que quiera, pero toma en cuenta que ya no tienes tu conciencia unida a un Bijuu sino a dos. Eso por donde lo veas no es bueno, especialmente cuando Naruto se lleva también con dos como él.**

-¿Y cómo es eso posible que pasara esto? Pensé que era un simple cuerno.

- **Más respetó hacia mis majestuosos cuernos** \- dijo Gyuki sacándole una gota de sudor a Shinji y Kurama al ver como el pulpo empezaba a acariciar su cabeza diciendo cosas como si en verdad hubieran ofendido al cuerno. – **Cada parte del chakra de Bijuu es única y contiene una parte de la conciencia de nosotros. Por lo general es necesario que la parte tenga una gran cantidad de chakra para que se vuelva consciente, pero si la parte está en un humano, este proceso es más fácil.**

 **-Es curioso ver que hables de una forma tal calmada, pulpo. Solías ser más violento.**

 **-Tanto tiempo ese tanque lo aburre a uno y puede que sea divertido seguir con este sujeto por las cosas que he visto.**

 **-** Aun no me creo que se hayan hecho un teatro casero con todos mis recuerdos- dijo el chico señalando un rincón de la isla que contenía un televisor de 50 pulgadas y un equipo de sonido.

- **Es algo aburrido estar aquí y hay que aprovechar que recuerdas con detalles tantas películas** \- dijo Kurama.

 **-Es una lástima mi condición. Quisiera enfrentar a ese tal Kraken de esa película griega** \- dijo Gyuki.

 **-Por cierto pulpo, ¿Tienes contacto con tu cuerpo principal?**

 **-Negativo. No sé si se deba a porque hemos estado separado mucho tiempo o simplemente está muy lejos**

 **-** Por mi está bien. Ya de por sí creo que debo mantenerme muy lejos de Fu para evitar más problemas.

 **-** _ **Creo que es mejor no decirle que tenemos compañía**_ \- penso el zorro.

Shinji abandono el proceso de meditación en que se encontraba y se levantó de la cama de la habitación de la posada donde su equipo se había hospedado. No hacían mucho esta acción por los peligros que representaba estar en un poblado, pero con tantas damas en el equipo era una necesidad, para que los hombres pudieran salvaguardar sus vidas.

Al salir del lugar el equipo se encontraba desayunando en un restaurante cercano, todos con comidas normales excepto Naruto que se quejaba de lo mucho que extrañaba Ichiraku mientras consumía su quinto tazon de ramen. Dos de los tres pelirrojos que estaban en la mesa de chico lo miraban con curiosidad. Karin ya se estaba acostumbrando al apetito del chico, Tayuya lo veía con cierta sorpresa y algo de repulsión. Gaara en cambio se mantenía estático como si analizara cada detalle del rubio.

-Disculpe ¿Me he perdido de algo? ¿Cuándo él llego?- dijo el pelimorado señalando a Gaara y dándose el mayor golpe mental posible.

-Nos conseguimos hace poco y lo invitamos a desayunar- dijo el rubio. -Qué suerte ¿verdad?

-Sí. Mucha suerte- menciono el moreno con sutil tono sarcástico.

-¿Por cierto, Gaara? ¿Que estabas haciendo por aquí? ¿No estás algo alejado de Suna?

-Estaba en una misión. En las últimas semanas ha habido un fuerte aumento en las solicitudes a nuestra aldea, lo que amerita que incluso manden a shinobi de forma independiente como sucedió conmigo.

 **-** Eso es extraño. Había escuchado que Suna estaba al borde de la quiebra, ¿Que pudo haber generado tal cambio?-dijo Karin.

-Ese chico paso- dijo Jiraiya desde otra mesa señalando a Shinji, ya que evidentemente sus acciones contra Konoha había tenido un golpe en la economía regional.

-No importa- dijo Naruto. -¿Y dónde están tus hermanos es raro verte sin ellos?

-Están ayudando al Kazekage. En vista de los sucesos han elegido al sensei de mi equipo, Baki, para el cargo. Claro, que con la asistencia de otros ninjas reconocidos de la aldea- dijo el pelirrojo con su acostumbrado tono calmado. -¿Qué es lo que hace tu por estos lares?

-Es una larga historia.

[Una larga historia después]

-Siento oír lo que te paso- dijo Gaara.

-No te preocupes, tuvo sus ventajas. De no haber pasado eso no me hubiera encontrado con ellas- dijo el rubio sonriendo hablado de Fu, Karin y Tayuya. -Ahora planeo restablecer mi clan y la aldea a la que pertenecía.

-¿Con que el clan Uzumaki, eh? Suena muy interesante. No sé decirte si mi familia es descendiente de ellos.

-Tal vez no sea el caso. Después de tus hermanos no son pelirrojos.

-Hey, chico listo. Mírate en un espejo. Por más fuertes que sean los genes Uzumaki, no están exentos de las leyes de Mendel- dijo Shinji.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto y de que leyes hablas?- dijo el rubio confundido.

-Olvídalo.

-Un momento. ¿Qué tal si en la aldea de Uzu hay método para saberlo con certeza?

-¿Y Karin ya no ha hecho un lectura de chakra?

-No es muy fácil saberlo con certeza. Nosotros tres somos descendientes directos y puedo detectar algunas similitudes. Pero con Gaara me es más difícil. Creo que es por usar con más frecuencia el chakra de su Bijuu que el propio o simplemente porque esta mas diluido- dijo la chica.

-Es una buena teoría- dijo el pelimorado.

-No me molestaría acompañarlos un tiempo. Había querido visitar Konoha precisamente para que encontrarte contigo- dijo Gaara refiriéndose a Naruto.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Tú fuiste el que me saco del mal concepto que tenia de la vida. Me dijiste que tú fuerza venia de tus amigos y yo quiero conseguir esa misma fuerza.

-Pues yo no tengo ningún problema en que nos acompañes. ¿Pero qué dirán tus hermanos?

-Ellos entenderán.

- _ **Recuerdas cuando dije que había suficiente espacio en este lugar. Mentí, de ninguna forma quiero a ese tanuki en este sitio**_ \- le dijo chibi-Kurama a Shinji.

[Volviendo a la actualidad]

El grupo de Naruto llego a su destino luego de unos días en donde rápidamente se dieron a la tarea de buscar al grupo de Kakashi que pudieron encontrar sentados en una tienda de dangos almorzando junto a una mujer pelimorada bastante familiar.

-¿Anko? ¿Qué está haciendo ella? ¿No estará pensando llevarnos a la aldea?-dijo Shinji.

-No exactamente, mocoso. Me encargue de localizarlos por motivos distintos- dijo la mujer.

-¿Pensé que te asegurarías que no los siguieran, Kakashi?

-Ella es una de las mejores en su área. Tiene trucos que no conozco- dijo el peliplata defendiéndose.

-¿Y qué motivos son esos que mencionas?- dijo el moreno a la mujer.

-Los tienes detrás de ti- dijo la mujer sonriendo siniestramente.

Unos nudillos crujieron alertando al chico que rápidamente se dio la vuelta y ve a una voluptuosa rubia que estaba muy "feliz" de verlo.

-Hola, señorita vejez. ¿Qué tal las arrugas?

-Nos vemos las caras de nuevo las caras, Shinji Uchiha. Creías que olvidaría el hecho de que volvería tu vida miserable.

-Un poco ¿Qué tal el papeleo?

-Es gracioso que lo menciones-dijo la mujer con una vena muy pronunciada en el rostro.

-Tsunade ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la aldea? Me imagino que aun tienes mucho trabajo que hacer- dijo Jiraiya.

-Simple, Jiraiya. Renuncie al cargo.

-¡Que!- expreso más de uno especialmente Tenten.

-¿Qué querían? Los daños provocados hicieron que el papeleo se incrementara al punto de que las pilas de solicitudes y permisos fueran tan altas como el monte Hokage o al menos lo que queda de él- dijo Tsunade dedicándole una mirada asesina a Shinji.

-Lo tenían merecido, cada Hokage metió la pata en grande. El Primero al pensar que los Bijuu eran unas simples cartas coleccionables que se podían intercambiar. El Segundo al apartar a los Uchiha de la forma que lo hizo. El Tercero por bien que me cayera, erro en la forma en que trato los secretos de Naruto. Y finalmente el Cuarto al no pensar bien lo que tuviera planeado al sellar a Kurama en su hijo.

-Eso no justifica semejante barbaridad. Casi gritaste al mundo que Konoha es un lugar fácil de atacar.

-¿Acaso no lo es?

-Olvida eso por un momento. Estas diciéndome que dejaste a la aldea sin un líder- dijo Jiraiya.

-No me encargue de eso de una forma bastante creativa. Decidí usar la figura del Consejo para bien. Con Danzo y sus compañeros fuera, puse el mando de la aldea en un grupo conformado por Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Nara, Choza Akimichi y Hiashi Hyuga. Un grupo de shinobi de alto calibre que confió que pondrán a la aldea en orden.

-Suerte con eso. Ese tipo de gobierno es inclusive peor- le dijo descaradamente Shinji.

-De todas formas yo estoy comprometida en ayudar en la reconstrucción, pero antes tengo cuentas que saldar contigo.

-Lo siento, estoy corto de efectivo. Pero si me deja una nota con sus datos de contacto le retribuiré cuando me sea posible- dijo el pelimorado empezando a retroceder y yendo a la puerta para encontrarse con una pared de tierra creada por Shizune y Sakura.

-Lo siento Shinji, pero Tsunade-sama me dijo que podría facilitarme algo más de entrenamiento si te detenía- dijo la pelirrosa

-Mi venganza será brutal.

-Ni creas que escaparas de esta.

-¿Y qué tal una apuesta? ¿Acaso no las amas?

-Sí, me parece bien que hagamos una. Pero esta vez bajo mis términos.

[Minutos después]

-No creo que esto sea una buena idea- dijo el chico sentado en frente a la Senju en la mesa de un bar. Junto a ellos estaba el resto de los shinobi como espectadores con excepción de Hinata, Anko y Hanabi que no estaban porque no era conveniente que la niña estuviera en el sitio y que presenciaría lo que ocurriría.

-La apuesta es simple, vence el que beba más. Si gano tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga por un año y si yo pierdo, te dejare en paz.

-¿Esto es si quiera legal? Quiero decir, tengo ya 18 años pero sigo teniendo el cuerpo de alguien más joven.

-¿18? Pensé que aun tenías 17- pregunto Kakashi.

-Oh sobre eso, los cumplí hace poco. No quise molestar a nadie porque estábamos muy ocupados para preocuparnos de algo así.

-Oye, eso no es justo. Tú te preocupaste mucho por el mi cumpleaños. Debemos celebrar también el tuyo- dijo Naruto. - ¿Cuándo fue?

-El 10 de febrero.

Kakashi por poco se cae de su asiento, esa fecha se le hacía muy familiar para su gusto.

-Hey mocoso no me ignores. Vas a participar o prefieres ir por la vía de los golpes.

-Por donde lo veas vas a perder muchacho. No hay persona en el mundo shinobi con mayor resistencia al alcohol que Tsunade.

-Gracias por las palabras de aliento- le respondió el sarcástico chico. – _Esto terminara mal. Muy mal. Nunca he probado una gota de alcohol y no es como si mi madre tuviera resistencia alguna hacia él._

 _ **-No te preocupe, gaki. El desenlace de esto será muy divertido**_ \- dijo chibi-Kurama.

[Una hora después]

-¡TSUNADE-SAMA! DESPIERTE TSUNADE-SAMA- gritaba una alterada Shizune tratando de hacer reaccionar a una casi comatosa rubia tirada en la mesa.

-Realmente no entiendo cual es el alboroto por el sake. Sabe muy mal a mi parecer- dijo un Shinji en pleno uso de todas sus facultades con una montaña de botellas mayor a la de la Senju.

-¿Cómo esto siquiera es posible?- dijo Jiraiya.

 **-Supongo que es debido a que el metabolismo de este chico es muy diferente al de un humano ordinario. Y tiene que serlo para que pueda consumir tanta cafeína, azúcar y grasas sin tener problemas** \- dijo un zorro en el hombro de Shinji.

-En otras palabras el chico no se puede emborrachar.

 **-Con este tipo de licor, no lo creo.**

- _ **Hey como es que ese pulgoso esta fuera de su jinchūriki y está a la vez en ese chico**_ _ **-**_ _pregunto Shukaku a sus otros hermanos._

- _ **No es tu problema**_ \- dijo Gyūki.

 _ **-¡Que! ¿Tú también estas allí?**_

 _ **-Sí. ¿No nos habías sentido?**_

 _ **-Me fastidia estar hablando con ustedes y por ello, ni me molesto en localizarlos.**_

 _ **-Pues acostúmbrate. Porque estaremos bastante cerca**_ \- dijo Chomei desde Fu.

 _ **-¿Acaso mi invitación a la reunión Bijuu se perdió?**_ _ **¿Porque hay tantos cerca y justamente los mayores?**_

 _ **-**_ _Eso también me pregunto yo_ \- les dijo Shinji.

 _ **-¿Hey Desde cuándo puedes meterte en nuestras conversaciones?-**_ dijo Kurama alterado.

- _Supongo que desde se selle el cuerno de Gyuki_.

 _ **-Oh claro, tomando en cuenta que absorbiste chakra es obvio que ahora te pareces más a un Bijuu.**_

- _ **Un momento perdiste uno de tus cuernos, pulpo**_ \- dijo burlonamente el escarabajo azul.

- _ **Aún sigo teniendo más que tu unicuerno**_ \- le reclamo el Hachibi.

- _ **Calidad antes de que cantidad. El mío es más majestuoso**_.

- _ **Y aquí vamos de nuevo**_ \- dijo Kurama girando los ojos mientras los otros dos Bijuu empezaban una fuerte discusión.

\- _Mejor me regreso a la realidad_ \- dijo Shinji.

Luego de la cruenta derrota de la perdedora legendaria, los adultos empezaron a organizar las cosas para partir cuanto antes. El grupo se había vuelto exageradamente grande y se necesitarían muchas cosas para el viaje. La noche cayo y todos estaban en sus labores. Shinji estaba en una esquina de la posaba realizando un pequeño itinerario para poder enseñarle a los demás ciertos trucos de su mundo que estaba seguro que les serian útiles.

-Shinji. ¿Tienes un momento? Necesito hablar contigo- dijo una pelirrosa que se le acerco al muchacho.

-Depende. Me ofrecerás a otra gorila rubia.

-Por favor, es importante.

-De acuerdo- dijo el chico con fastidio. Ambos jóvenes salen del lugar y se sientan en el techo de la posada. –Ok, soy todo oídos.

-Es sobre Sasuke, hay asunto que me preocupa mucho de él y necesito cerciorarme que no está en peligro.

-¿Tuvo otro encuentro con Itachi?

-No. El dice que encontró a un de dragón o algo y desde entonces ha estado entrenando con él.

-Cool, eso suena genial. ¿Cómo paso? Cuéntame detalles- dijo el chico visiblemente emocionado.

-¡Que! ¿Acaso los dragones en verdad existen?

-No se con seguridad si lo hay aquí. Pero en mi mundo los hay y créeme que son criaturas muy poderosas aunque por lo general no son muy amigables.

-Esa es mi preocupación. Ese tal Alduin ha estado instruyendo a Sasuke con cosas que realmente no entendemos y para rematar ni siquiera podemos verlo u oírlo. Temo que lo vaya a perjudicar.

-¿Con que Alduin, eh? Me suena, pero no recuerdo de dónde.

 **-Qué pena. Pensé que en verdad alguien sabía todo sobre nuestra grandeza-** dijo Alduinmanifestándose un poco.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo el chico buscando el origen de la voz.

-¿Que sucede? – pregunto la chica pero recibe la seña del pelimorado para que guarde algo de silencio.

 **-Con que me oyes muchacho. Ha sido una falla mía no detectar que tú tienes algo de potencial con el uso de la energía espiritual**.

-Agradezco el cumplido, pero temo decirte que se nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

 **-Si es notorio. Has optado por el camino fácil del chakra aliándote con esos Bijuu.**

-Yo no lo llamaría una alianza, pero a todas estas ¿Quién eres y donde estas?

 **-Mi nombre es Alduin, el devorador de la luz. Estoy frente a ti muchacho.**

-Lo siento, debe ser por la noche pero no distingo nada. A menos que seas un gran manchón negro.

- **Tal vez es pronto para que puedas verme. En otra ocasión nos veremos Shinji Shihoin-** dijo el dragón desapareciendo.

-Ok, eso fue informativo y algo escalofriante. Definitivamente le prestare atención a esto. No te preocupes, Sakura. Hablare con Sasuke.

-Gracias. Sé que está en su búsqueda de poder, pero me preocupa que se aislé cuando entrena.

-Resulta difícil entrenar en grupo se trabaja con áreas diferentes y lo es más cuando son energías distintas. Si quieres mantenerle un ojo deberías buscar la forma de entrenar cosas más ofensivas como lo es su interés. Ojala hubiera una forma de hacerlos acceder a otras áreas ajenas al Ninjutsu.

[Al día siguiente]

El grupo ya había alistado el barco que abordarían para ir rumbo a la isla de Uzu, pero antes tenían que lidiar con los inesperados integrantes. -De ninguna forma, somos más que suficientes- dijo Shinji viendo a Anko.

-Puedo ir a donde yo quiera y he decidido acompañarlos.

-¿Qué te motiva a eso?- pregunto Kakashi.

-A pesar de estar Orochimaru muerto, aun me molestan por el hecho de haber sido su discípula. Algo que en cierta forma es mi culpa por no haber desarrollado un estilo que me separara de él, por ello necesito un viaje para renovar mis habilidades. Ir con ustedes me parece una buena idea para hacerlo.

-No lo veo el problema, Shinji. Para lo que planeamos, necesitamos muchas manos- dijo Naruto.

-A este paso necesitaremos un crucero para llegar Uzu- dijo Shinji.

-¿Uzu? En serio quieren hasta allá- pregunto Tsunade.

-Es correcto, queremos reconstruir esa aldea-dijo Naruto.

-¿Tienes idea de todo lo que implica?

-Por supuesto, pero de ninguna forma abandonare esa meta.

-Sabes. Eso es algo que siempre había pensado hacer. Mi abuela era una Uzumaki y me sentí mal porque su hogar fue destruido. Konoha se lo debe por ser su aldea hermana, pero con el ataque del Kyubi y la invasión, nunca estuvo en la condiciones para emprender ese proyecto. Tal vez deba darte una mano para lograrlo- dijo la Senju.

-Agradeceré toda la ayuda- dijo el chico feliz por el ofrecimiento.

-De acuerdo. Iré con ustedes para evaluar los daños.

-Supongo que yo también los acompañare- dijo Shizune que llevaba Tonton. –Yo podría asistirlos en la parte médica.

-Desde ese punto de vista. Tal vez si es buena idea que nos acompañen. De acuerdo vayámonos de una vez. No soy el principal interesado en Uzu, pero en serio quiero que lleguemos allá de una vez.


	25. 24 Renuncio

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 24**

 **Renuncio**

-Saben, tomando en cuenta que en lugares como el País de la Nieve estaba lleno de nieve y el de Fuentes Termales estaban llenos de fuentes termales, uno esperaría que este lugar estuviera lleno de remolinos- dijo Shinji decepcionado mientras veía los tristes espirales de agua que habían en los alrededores de la isla que apenas hacían tambalear al barco.

-Ciertamente tienes razón. Por las historias que me contaba mi abuela, los remolinos de este lugar eran mucho más grandes y violentos. Ellos representaban la defensa natural de Uzu- dijo la Senju.

El grupo de personas desembarco en los restos de un puerto para poder revisar la isla a pie. Ruinas era lo que se veía de horizonte a horizonte. Edificios destrozados y cráteres relucían por todo el lugar. De cierta forma se agradecía que no hubiera los signos de la matanza que debió ejecutarse contra los Uzumaki. Realmente no había mucho que buscar, puesto que el lugar seguramente había sido arrasado por saqueadores comunes y los shinobi de las aldeas que atacaron el lugar.

-No te preocupes mucho por ese tema, Naruto. Los Uzumaki tenían sellos especiales que solo funcionaban ante el contacto de la sangre de uno de los suyos. Estoy seguro que deben haber escondido algo. El detalle es dar con el sitio donde estén ocultos-dijo Shinji.

Bajo esa idea, todos se dividieron para dar con lo que sea que pareciera sospechoso. Así mismo unos se encargaron de encontrar con un lugar adecuado para poder establecerse.

Al caer la noche todo estaban en la ruinas de lo que parecía una sala de reuniones que estaba más o menos usable. Al frente estaba Shinji con una pizarra preparada.

-¿En serio trajiste eso? –dijo Naruto.

-Por supuesto, como crees que daría un explicación sin Pizarri.

-¿Pizarri?- pregunto Tayuya confundida.

-Así llama a esa cosa- explico Sakura.

-¿Por qué?

-No preguntes.

-Esto es conocimiento general en mi mundo y realmente no tengo problemas en que lo sepan. Esto básicamente es la solución al problema que tienes con tus nuevas habilidades, Sasuke- el pelimorado entonces dibujo la silueta de un cuerpo humano. –Como ya saben el chakra está compuesto de dos energías, la física y la espiritual. Si bien parece que hay jutsus que usan más un lado que el otro, realmente es una manifestación de los elementos Ying y Yang que pueden cambiar la naturaleza de un jutsu. En este sentido un Bushin usa Ying que es el elemento que se ajusta a la imaginación mientras que el Kage Bushin usa Yang, que representa la vida. Partiendo de ese punto, un concepto que he escuchado mucho en este mundo es que el chakra es vida. Si bien puede ser algo correcto, está a medias porque la verdadera fuente de vida es la energía física que también puede ser llamada ki.

-¿Y cómo se desarrolla este ki?- pregunta Kakashi.

-Entrenar hasta que se desgarren tus músculos. Básicamente lo que hacia Maito Gai- dijo el chico recordando a la bestia verde. -Ahora bien tampoco es que una persona pueda vivir solo con ki, ya que es la energía espiritual es lo que da conciencia. Básicamente esta última parte de nuestra su alma y es lo que la representa. Son muchos los nombres que pueden dársele a esta energía, ya se mana, reishi, magia o chi, dependerá de cuál sea el uso que le des para poder identificarlo con exactitud. Esta resulta algo más difícil de usar por el hecho de que se necesitan todo tipo de requerimientos para poder usarla. Por ejemplo, mi familia, la Shihoin puede manifestar ese poder en forma de un arma que tiene habilidades especiales. Aunque en mi caso nunca pude lograrlo adecuadamente- dijo el chico algo desanimado, pero solo es momentáneo y luego siguió con su explicación. -Al tener las personas de este mundo sus energías tan balanceadas, es por ello que se genera la ilusión de que de que chakra es la fuente de la vida.

-Eso explicaría de cierta forma, como es muchos animales viven sin tener una fuente concreta de chakra- dijo Jiraiya. – Sus energías están desbalanceadas y dan la ilusión que no lo poseen.

-Ese es un asunto complicado puesto que cada ser viviente es distinto. Son tantas las situaciones que pueden darse que no podría explicarlo apropiadamente. Pero puedo dar un ejemplo como sucede con los Bijuu, ellos son criaturas de puro chakra, pero realmente no se ajustan mucho a la necesidad de energía física para vivir sino inconsciente a la de energía espiritual. Esa sería la razón por la que ellos realmente no pueden morir de forma permanente.

-¿Entonces hay criaturas que pueden vivir sin energía física?

-Más o menos. Ellos siguen necesitando transformar parte de su energía espiritual en física para poder manifestarse en el plano real.

-¿Es posible transformar las energías que tenemos?- dijo Sasuke.

-Es correcto. Allí entra el siguiente tema, el Seishin Teki Kyoyo o mejor llamado refinamiento espiritual, la técnica que use el combate contra Neji. A través de este proceso, una persona puede manipular las diferentes energías que domina. En condiciones normales estas tendrían problemas para interactuar, pero con un buen entrenamiento pueden trabajar en armonía para obtener resultados devastadores. Un ejemplo de su uso es como me recargo mis reservas eléctricas a través de jutsus Raiton como el Chidori, en donde separo la electricidad del chakra.

-¿Cómo aprendo hacer eso?

-Es básicamente es un fuerte proceso de meditación que consta de varias etapas. Se empieza en un estado inmóvil, luego se tiene que hacer en movimiento y finalmente en plena batalla. Al final tendrás la capacidad de hacer el proceso casi inconscientemente.

-Y no tendrás algo que pueda usar yo- pregunto Naruto.

-Tengo conocimientos de varias cosas, pero realmente no soy bueno con nada que no involucren chakra con excepción de los rayos.

-Entonces toda esta conversación ha sido *********** inútil – dijo Tayuya.

-Ustedes fueron los que pidieron conocer más sobre mi mundo luego de les dijera mi historia en el barco. No es mi culpa que realmente no pueda manejar algo de lo que digo.

-Aún me sorprende todo lo que nos dijiste. Este asunto de otros mundos está definitivamente lejos de ser sencillo- dijo Tsunade.

-Agradezcan que no les di la versión de McCoy o la de Pym, esa sí es complicada.

Luego de la plática, cada uno volvió a los suyo. Muchos se fueron a dormir aunque otros prefirieron seguir despiertos un rato más para discutir unos cuantos asuntos o simplemente meditar sobre lo dicho por Shinji. Cierto peliplata decidió que ya no podía seguir con las incertidumbres que causaban que perdiera el sueño y decidió que ir a resolverlos de una vez. Como es natural, Kakashi consiguió al pelimorado sin muchas señales de estar durmiendo.

-Dime, Shinji. ¿Qué puedes decir de mi vida en tu mundo?

-¿A qué se debe ese repentino interés?

-Es la fecha de tu cumpleaños coincide con la de un conocido y quisiera saber si hay una razón.

-No entiendo bien cuál es su duda. Básicamente sucede lo mismo que con Naruto y Sasuke. Su familia está con vida y no es tan solitario como lo es aquí. En vez de ser fanático de Icha Icha, lo es de los otros libros del Jiraiya de mi mundo.

-¿Eso es todo? Tiene que haber otra cosa sobre mis compañeros de equipo.

-Recuerde que en mi mundo ese sistema eso no existe. Sé que es amigo de un Maito Gai y bueno, pensé que no querría saber que está casado con una mujer llamada Rin.

-Temía que fuera algo así- dijo el hombre visiblemente desanimado. -¿Qué dices de alguien llamado Obito?

-¿Obito? No conozco a nadie llamado de esa forma.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No lo habrás visto en el clan Uchiha?

-Negativo. Pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa de Sasuke como para no recordar ese nombre. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que mi madre Shaolin dijo que en un momento pensaron llamarme así, pero creo que solamente es una casualidad.

El Hatake vio atentamente al chico para luego agradecer la información y retirarse.

Luego del aquel evento, pasaron varios días para que los nuevos ocupantes de Uzu dieran con algo interesante. Si bien resultaba completamente desconocido para los presentes, el moreno podía compararlo con un enorme generador. Este se encontraba en una enorme sala al fondo de un túnel oculto bajo los resto de uno de los templo de Uzu.

¿Qué hacía? Nadie tenía idea. El aparato parecía tener décadas abandonado y los pergaminos encontrados a sus alrededores tenían una desagradable sorpresa.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Sánscrito? No puedo entender ni una palabra- dijo Shinji girando de un lado a otro el pergamino para asegurarse de que estuviera leyendo el objeto adecuadamente.

-No tengo ni idea, nunca había visto una letra así- dijo Jiraiya.

-Yo tampoco puedo entender nada- dijo Karin analizando las escrituras.

-¿No serán sellos como los que describiste Shinji?- dijo Naruto.

-No, esto es algo distinto.

-Me pregunto qué hará esta cosa- dijo el rubio con un enorme pedestal de piedra con remolino encima.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar algo antes de que podamos averiguar la finalidad de ese generador.

-No creo que sea algo peligroso. Después de todo no está muy protegido- dijo el chico para poner su mano en el sitio. Pasaron varios minutos y nada sucedió por lo que todos respiraron con tranquilidad ante el posible desastre que hubiera generado el rubio. –Que estafa- dijo el chico pateando la piedra que aparentemente estaba trabada puesto que inmediatamente se hundió en el suelo y todo empezó a temblar.

-Idiota. ¿Quieres matarnos? – le grito Karin a lo que el chico solo sonríe con una cara de lo siento.

En una reacción en cadena, el aparato de la sala empezó a funcionar y crujir con fuerza. De un momento a otro empezó a brillar junto a unos cables que se extendían hacia el interior de las paredes. Dado que había forma de saber a dónde iban los cables, los presentes salieron del lugar para buscar a Hinata y revisar que efectos había tenido la maquina. Sin embargo, quedaron estáticos al salir la superficie y más de uno quería golpear al rubio.

De un momento a otro se formó lo que parecía un huracán alrededor de la isla, en donde oportunamente el ojo de la tormenta parecía ser toda el área de Uzu. Los fuertes vientos hacían que el mar se agitara con gran fuerza provocando un fuerte oleaje. De un momento a otro, el agua empezó elevarse girando con rapidez por el aire hasta forma unas gigantescas trombas que bailaban alrededor de la isla en conjunción con los enormes remolinos que se formaron en pleno mar.

-Me parece que esto es una sobreexplotación al tema de los espirales. ¿No les parece?- dijo Shinji viendo a los demás que están boquiabiertos por el espectáculo.

-Esto es ridículo. Nadie sería capaz de atravesar semejante barrera. ¿Cómo es posible que las naciones hayan podido atacar la aldea?- dijo Jiraiya.

-OI-grita Fu volando con dificultad hacia los shinobi. –Tenemos un serio problema.

-Adivino. Viene un tornado- dijo sarcásticamente Shinji.

-No. Hanabi y Gaara han desaparecido.

Los recién informados se dirigieron al lugar de los hechos, una recamara de grandes dimensiones en el interior de una cueva, en donde en el medio de esta había un enorme sello con forma de espiral que brillaba con un intenso color rojo. A su alrededor estaban los jounin junto a una muy alterada Hinata y los otros tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunto Naruto.

-Ha sido muy rápido, estábamos revisando este lugar cuando de repente se sintió un temblor. Esa cosa empezó a brillar y de repente halo a Hanabi, que estaba en el centro. Gaara trato de jalarla con su arena, pero fue tomado también- explico Kakashi.

-Debe tratarse un sello espacio-tiempo. Resulta extraño que sea de semejante tamaño- dijo Jiraiya.

-Tenemos que hacer algo rápido. Hay que rescatar a Hanabi- dijo Hinata alterada.

-Guarda la calma. No podemos lanzarnos de cabeza a eso. No tenemos ni idea de a donde ira.

-No creo que el tiempo esté a nuestro favor. Esa cosa esta empezando a apagarse- dijo Sasuke señalando con los bordes del sello que empezaban a desaparecer.

-Entonces hay que apresurarse- dijo Naruto lanzándose al sello para ser absorbido por este para la impresión de los demás no les sorprendía en lo absoluto el acto del rubio.

-Sí, Naru-kun va, yo también voy-ssu- dijo Fu para saltar, aquello tampoco fue inesperado. Ambos tendían a actuar igual.

-Yo tengo que ir también. Debo buscar a mi hermana- dijo Hinata apartar a los que le rodeaban y dirigirse al sello.

-Es arriesgado lanzarse a esa cosa- le advirtió Kakashi.

-Es una posibilidad, pero no puedo dejarle sola- dijo ella para dejarse absober.

- **Sugiero que saltes muchacho. Ese lugar puede sernos útil** \- le dijo Alduin a Sasuke para filtrarse en el sello.

-Parece que no tengo opción- dijo Sasuke para seguir a su actual sensei.

-Hey no me van a dejar atrás-dijo Sakura

Y así la gran mayoría fue ingresando al sello mientras este se iba achicando más y mas. Algunos por razones más tontas que otras. Incluso Tenten, decidió entrar a este sin pensarlo mucho.

-Mi sentido común está sonando y dice que no debo saltar- dijo Shinji para sí mismo, ya que era el único que no había saltado.

 _ **-¿Acaso tienes miedo?**_ -dijo chibi Kurama.

-Este es el tercer universo que visito. Por supuesto que lo tengo, quien sabe lo que habrá allá.

 **-** _ **No harás nada quedándote parado allí.**_

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero primero- haciendo varios Kage Bushin y usando su super velocidad con estos, el chico tomo cuanto equipaje pudo y lo manda con ayuda de los clones al sello que estaba a punto de cerrarse. –Yo si tomare precauciones. Ahora si ¡COWABUNGA!-grito el chico para lanzarse al sello a punto de cerrarse.

Tan pronto el sello se apaga, en los alrededores de la isla, la tormenta que se había formado empezó a disiparse y de un momento a otro el cielo quedo tan despejado como si no hubiera pasado ningún fenómeno climático. No paso mucho tiempo para que en la costa un rubio y una tipo azul fueran depositados en la arena por las ahora tranquilas olas.

Kisame fue el primero en recobrar el conocimiento, lejos de tener sintomas de ahogamiento se paro mareado como si hubiera sido agitado fuertemente por una lavadora. Cuando logro recomponerse auxilio a Deidara que si tenía mucha agua en sus pulmones y necesito asistencia para volver a respirar…..

-Apártate aliento de pescado- dijo el rubio empezando a escupir por la acciones de su compañero temporal.

-¿Qué rayos querías? Por poco te ahogas. Pensé que sabias volar esas cosas que haces.

-¿Cómo quieres que vuele entre semejante tempestad? ¿De dónde salió esa tormenta?

-No tengo ni idea. Nunca había nadado en un mar tan agitado. No pude hacer nada para evitar ser arrastrado.

-Y pensar que el líder te mando conmigo por la ventaja de elemento.

-Tú tampoco has hecho mucho. Llevamos semanas buscando al jinchūriki del Kyubi y aun no tenemos nada.

-No es mi culpa que no esté usando su arte apropiadamente. Mi último registro fue en el País de la Nieve y desde allí no la ha usado más.

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que nos dejamos convencer con eso de las perturbaciones en las explosiones.

-Pero ahora no puedes negar que es una realidad. Konoha en verdad recibió un buen daño por unas explosiones y encontramos rastros del uso del Bakuton en Taki.

-Y me pregunta es que si eso no se activa cada vez que detona un sello explosivo.

-No lo hace si es una explosión barata y mundana. Solo cuando es verdadero arte. Por qué el arte es una….. – decía el hombre apunto de detonar unas figuras para de repente recibir un golpe de Kisame.

-No seas idiota. Primero debemos encontrar a ese mocoso. Por lo que es mejor ir de forma sigilosa.

Y así los Akatsuki empezaron su búsqueda por la isla, sin ningún éxito alguno, puesto que Naruto y los demás ni siquiera estaban en el mundo shinobi.

[En un lugar desconocido]

-Juro que buscare una forma de hacer estos viajes más cómodos-balbuceo Shinji con la cara estampada en el suelo. Una vez que se puso de pie, el chico logro ver el sitio donde se encontraba. Una enorme sala de piedra con un sello como el que lo había absorbido. En los alrededores había bastante hielo, lo que indicaba que estaba en una zona particularmente fría. – ¿Dónde están los demás? Y ¿Dónde están mis clones y las cosas?

- _ **Ni idea, gaki. No puedo sentir a Naruto ni a los otros**_ \- le dijo chibi-Kurama.

-Es extraño. Acaso no deberíamos estar todos en este punto- entonces resuena un grito de ayuda desde afuera de sala. –No reconozco esa voz, pero será mejor ir a ver qué pasa.

[Con Naruto]

-Demonios esto duele- dijo el rubio recuperándose del golpe que había recibido por el viaje.

-Está bien Naru-kun- dijo la peliverde viendo al chico.

-Eso creo ¿Dónde estamos?

-Ni idea- dijo un clon de Shinji junto a ellos. El trió acababa de salir de una cueva en lo que parecía un cañón desértico.

-¿Dónde estarán los demás?

-Parece que nos separamos. Soy solo un clon que mando el original. Será que mejor conserven estos pergaminos- dijo el chico facilitándoles una mochila.

- _ **Este lugar es extraño, no recuerdo haber estado en sitio así antes. Posiblemente estemos en Iwa. Lo que pueden ser problemas para ti, gaki**_ -dijo Kurama.

-Espero que ese no sea el caso- dijo Naruto.

-Deberíamos preguntarles a esas personas- dice Fu señalando a una caravana que corría a aparentemente desesperados por el cañón. Pasaron todos con tantas prisas que ignoraron por completo a los jóvenes que buscaban su atención. Solo un hombre que iba a lo último se giro para darles un aviso.

-Corran. Un gran devorador nos persigue- y así la caravana desapareció entre una de las curvas del cañón en donde se encontraban.

-¿Qué será ese "gran devorador"? Conozco demasiadas cosas que pueden entrar en esa clasificación- dijo Shinji.

-Sera esa cosa- señalo la peliverde a lo que parecía un dinosaurio cuya piel era gris con varias vetas color negro. Era cuadrúpedo con una cabeza que tenía una cresta al final de su cráneo. Corría tan rápido como le permitían sus cortas patas.

-Ese es un ejemplar de Parasaurolophus muy extraño. No creo que realmente sea un peligro a menos que…el pelimorado no había terminado de hablar cuando un temblor los puso alerta. El estruendo era repetitivo hasta que los gennin se dieron cuenta que realmente era pisadas. Pronto el gran devorador dio la cara.

Un enorme reptil de 6 metros de altura y unos 20 de largo. Una piel verde que mostraba cicatrices por toda su superficie. Su cuerpo era muy robusto y por lo tenso que estaba parecía ser puro musculo, con una cola que bien podía ser la mitad de toda la extensión del ser. La criatura era bípeda con dos pequeños brazos que realmente no parecían tener utilidad alguna. La cabeza era relativamente pequeña para ese enorme cuerpo, pero eso no evitaba que reluciera lo que parecía una fuerte mandíbula.

-Acaso eso es un mother******* Deviljho- exclamo Shinji asustado. Las palabras de chico fueron seguidas de un espectacular rugido que causo que los jóvenes tuvieran que tapar su oídos. Luego la criatura se abalanzaría sobre la pobre criatura cuadrúpeda que intentaba escapar, que ahora podía ser identificada como un Aptonoth, que cayó muerta ante una de las mordidas del depredador. Antes que la criatura se dispusiera a devorar a su presa, su mirada quedo fija en los jóvenes. –Naruto. Fu. ¡MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS!

Los otros dos no dudaron mucho en acatar la orden para empezar a correr, la criatura empezó a hacer uso de sus fuertes patas traseras para poder seguir el paso a los shinobi, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos fueron alcanzados por la criatura que dio un potente salto para bloquearles el paso.

-WHAT. ¿DESDE CUANDO EL PUEDE SALTAR DE ESA FORMA?-grito Shinji visiblemente espantado por la criatura.

-Parece que no tenemos otra opción que pelear- dijo Naruto para saltar y lanzar un corriente de fuego contra la bestia que apenas se resiente por el ataque. Esta con un rápido movimiento, golpea con su cola al chico y con el que lo clava en una de las paredes de cañón. – _Esta cosa es fuerte_ \- pensó el rubio.

-Pagaras, por eso- Fu tomo vuelo y lanza a la cara de la criatura una descarga de polvo paralizante. El Deviljho pareció estornudar el jutsu y luego intento morder a la chica que apenas lograr esquivar el ataque.

-Necesitaras más de una descarga para que tenga efecto en algo tan grande- le aviso Shinji que lanzo una serie de kunai explosivos contra la criatura. Este nuevamente aguanta el golpe y dirige su atención contra el muchacho que empieza a escalar la pared contraria a Naruto para tomar una mejor posición.

-Prueba esto. Bakuton: Ráfaga Frontal\- con un nuevo ataque Naruto se reintegra y hace retroceder al jho que no se muestra feliz por el ataque. En un fuerte rugido su musculo se ensanchan y empiezan a brillar con un color rojo, su boca entonces empieza a emanar una niebla roja con tonos negros.

-Genial. Puede hacer eso. Estamos tan *******-dijo Shinji. Tomando impulso la bestia lanza una ráfaga de aliento contra el rubio que uso una Sustitución para evadir. El Deviljho continúa disparando el ataque por toda la pared tratando de darle a chico, que al verse rodeado por una saliente es golpeado por ataque. El chico logra mantener su posición sujetándose con firmeza a la pared, mas por su cuerpo parecían haber unos rayos vinotinto.

-¿Qué esto?

-Sería apropiado llamarlo Plaga Dragón, ahora en cuanto a cuál es su efecto, tengo mis dudas.

-No importa. Terminare con él con esto. Bakuton: Rafaga Frontal Cruzada – dijo el chico para hacer el gesto de lanzamiento pero nada ocurre. -¡Que!

- _ **Juzgando el hecho de que aun puedes usar tu chakra para escalar, pero no puedes hacer ese jutsu, me da la impresión que su efecto es anular tu manipulación de la naturaleza**_ \- le aviso Kurama.

-Eso es muy malo.

Fu entonces vuelve a hacer un vuelo contra la cara del Deviljho para lanzarle otra descarga de polvo paralizante. La criatura empezó a tambalearse pero sigue en pie y lanza una descarga de aliento contra la chica. Lo que provoca que caiga, debido a que su vuelo dependía de cierta manipulación del Futon. El rubio salto y la atrapo justo antes de que se estrellara en el suelo. Shinji atrae la atención de la criatura que clavando su quijada en el suelo arranca una masiva roca y lo lanza contra el pelimorado, que si bien logra evadir es golpeado por los trozos del proyectil que rompe contra la pared, lo que provoca que el clon se deshaga.

- _ **Y ahí se va el que parecía tener conocimiento de que es esa cosa.**_ _-_ le dijo Kurama a Naruto. – _ **Sera mejor que te pongas serio si quieres salir de esta.**_

-Tienes razón- dijo el chico entrando en modo de una cola.

- _ **Mi sello no están flexible como el de Kurama, pero ayudare en lo que pueda**_ \- dijo Chomei. – _ **Es tiempo de que aprendas unos nuevos trucos.**_

-De acuerdo, vayamos-ssu.

[Con Shinji]

 _ **-Gaki ¿en dónde demonios estamos?**_ \- dijo chibi-Kurama ciertamente preocupado por las cosas que estaba empezando a ver en las memorias que llegaban al chico.

- _ **Y yo pensaba que nosotros éramos lo más raro en el mund**_ o- dice Gyuki presenciando lo mismo.

Las memorias de sus clones llegaban poco al chico y con esto las cosas y ubicaciones de algunos compañeros. Sasuke, Anko y Kakashi habían tenido un encuentro con enorme bestia eléctrica llamada Zinogre. Tsunade, Sakura y Karin se vieron cara a cara contra un casi indetenible Diablos. Hinata y Shizune habían logrado huir de una feroz Rathian que las había perseguido por estar cerca de uno de su nido. Gaara e Ino se enfrentaron contra un Cephalodrome que no tuvo oportunidad a verse atrapado por unos de los ataques de arena del pelirrojo. De los demás no había rastro.

Shinji se estaba dando una idea del sitio donde estaba cuando se encontró con la persona que pedía auxilio una chica de unos 16 años que lucía un vestido rosa con un chaleco rojo. Su piel era color claro, su cabello era largo, color castaño y ojos azules.

-Por favor, necesito ayuda- dijo la chica una vez que se encuentra con el pelimorado. –Una amiga está en problemas. Estaba ayudando a una niña cuando estaba siendo perseguida por la bestia dorada.

-De acuerdo. Dime donde están- le dijo el chico para seguirla. – _Por los dioses, por favor no dejes que sea precisamente eso._

Al llegar a la cueva indicada por la castaña, los chillidos de dos chicas indicaron que estaban escondidas en una grieta que había en el lugar. Tratando de atraparlas, restaba lo que parecía un enorme gorila de color negro con dos cuernos a los lados de cabeza. Con sus dos ojos rojos, el enorme Rajang se giro para ver a Shinji.

-¿Saben qué? Creo que olvide apagar la estufa- dijo el chico saliendo lentamente de la cueva. –¡Oh por los dioses! YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ- grito para empezar a correr, aunque luego se giro para volver a cueva. –Pero debería rescatar a quienes están allí- y volvió a darse la vuelta. –Que se *****, de ninguna forma entro allí de nuevo- nuevamente se giro. –Pero se supone que soy resistente a la electricidad y no me hará tanto daño- una vez más se da la vuelta. –Igual me puede sacar todo a golpes, así que yo me voy- entonces….

- _ **YA DECÍDETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ**_ \- le grito chibi-Kurama.

Una vez que el chico fue a encarar a la bestia, esta se lanzo contra el chico y le dio un puñetazo que lo mando contra una pared de piedra.

-Es tan fuerte como lo imaginaba- dijo el chico despegándose y empezando a preparar un Katon: Gran Bola de Fuego. La bestia de un puñetazo disipa el ataque y lanza una esfera eléctrica desde su boca al joven. Este no la evita si no que la recibe lleno.

-Rayos. Siento que he disipado el daño pero igual duele un montón- piensa el pelimorado. Para luego evitar una roca que le arroja la criatura.

-Lo siento amigo, pero yo estoy en mi elemento y sé muy bien cuál es tu debilidad. Hyoton: Ráfagas de Púas\- dijo el chico para lanzar varios fragmentos de hielo contra el Rajang. Este los esquiva y hace una carga contra el chico que sube una pared helada para esquivar y repetir su último jutsu. La bestia se resiente y lanza otra bola eléctrica contra el chico que realiza un Thuderbolt para contrarrestar. El chico saca la espada Kusanagi y lanza un tajo contra su adversario. Este bloquea con sus cuernos y toma una pierna de Shinji para zarandearlo y luego arrojarlo contra el suelo. Usando la nieve del piso, el chico desata una jauría de lobos Hyoton que es destrozada por varios puñetazos del Rajang. En medio de la nieve levantada el chico extiende su arma logrando hacer retroceder a la bestia. Esta molesta da un salto hacia atrás y de repente su pelaje superior se vuelve color dorado con una pequeña aura eléctrica rodeándolo.

-Este tipo es muy duro, será mejor ponerse más serios- dijo el chico para deshacerse de la vendas de su brazos y acceder al modo sello maldito. –Hyoton: Dragón de Hielo\- lanzando un constructo de hielo el chico trato de golpear a la criatura que dio un enorme salto para luego caer como una bola de cañón buscando aplastar al chico. Este desaparece como un rayo para quedar detrás de la bestia dorada. -Lighthing Steps: Backslash (Pasos eléctricos: Tajo trasero) – dijo Shinji para que con un movimiento horizontal de su espada el chico logra cortar a la bestia que ruge con furia por el daño.

El Rajang dio un salto hacia atrás y empieza a lanzar varias bolas eléctricas contra el chico, este las recibe y aguanta el daño para luego desatar un fuerte Discharge contra el Rajang. Como era de esperarse la criatura no se inmuta y carga energía en su boca para lanzar un fuerte haz de electricidad que es esquivado por el chico.

Shinji tomo unos shuriken de sus bolsillos y los lanzo ejecutando un Shuriken Kage Bushin para aumentar el número de los proyectiles. La criatura recibio algo de daño, pero entonces se enfurece más y sus brazos toman un color rojo.

-Es imaginación mía o el está usando Busoshoku Haki- en un gran salto la criatura lanzo un puñetazo contra Shinji que trato de bloquear usando la Kusanagi. El resultado no fue otro que la espada fuera partida en dos.

- _ **Creo que ya entiendo tus miedos, gaki**_ \- dijo chibi-Kurama al ver como el arma legendaria fue destrozada como si nada.

El Rajang no termino su ofensiva y golpea al chico por el costado izquierdo, donde usa su brazo para detener el ataque, para solo conseguir que este se rompiera por la extrema fuerza recibida. El chico entonces es mandado volando contra un montículo de nieve.

 _-_ _ **Esa cosa lo va matar sino hacemos algo**_ \- advirtió Gyūki.

 _-_ _ **No podemos hacer nada desde aquí. No tenemos chakra para transmitirle**_ \- le regaño el zorro.

 _ **-No lo tenemos, pero podemos hacer otra cosa.**_

- _Soy todo oídos_ \- le dijo Shinji levantándose todo adolorido.

 _ **-Escúpele en la cara.**_

 _-¿Disculpa?_

 _ **-Solo hazlo.**_

El Rajang se lanzó contra el pelimorado para aplastarlo con un doble golpe revestido de Haki, pero entonces el chico esquiva y logra ponerse frente a su cara. Entonces realiza lo pedido por el Hachibi y de su boca sale un líquido negro que va directo contra los ojos de la bestia. Segado el animal empieza a golpear todo desorientado.

 _ **-Es tu oportunidad, ahora remátalo.**_

 _-Mi arma está destrozada y no puedo hacer sellos con una sola mano._

 _ **-Sabes bien que hay jutsu que funciona con una sola mano.**_

 _-¿El_ _Rasengan_ _? No he practicado casi nada esa técnica._

 _ **-No tienes el lujo para dudar, realízala de una vez.**_

Bajo esa lógica el chico empieza a acumular girar chakra en su mano recordando todas la veces que había visto a Naruto haciéndolo. Por efecto del sello, la técnica tomo un color morado con varias marcas negras revoloteando en el. Tan pronto vio que el Rajang mostro una abertura, el chico golpeo su estómago para mandarlo a volar contra una pared de hielo que cedió sobre la bestia luego de la explosión que provocaba la técnica.

Bajo los escombros, una luz empezó a brillar y un pilar de luz hizo presencia para mostrar una esfera amarilla con rayas negras flotando en el aire. Tomando eso como una victoria, el pelimorado cayó de rodillas y desactiva el sello maldito para empezar a sentir todas las facturas de la pelea.

-¿Ya acabo todo?- dijo una voz desde la grieta en la cueva.

-Es correcto.

Del lugar sale una chica de unos catorce años, llevando un atuendo nada acorde para el frio del lugar. Se limitaba a una camisa sin mangas verdes, con una bermuda muy corta color beige. Su cabello era color negro, su piel color claro y con ojos color rojo.

-Yep, no hay peligro. Ya podemos salir- dijo la chica a la otra persona que estaba en la grieta que no era otra que Hanabi. La pelinegra da un vistazo al lugar y pone su atención en el pilar de luz. -Wow. Derrotaste a la bestia dorada tú solo, eso impresionante. Debes ser muy fuerte.

-Hay sido un golpe de suerte.

-De eso nada, un golpe de suerte hubiera sido escapar, para lidiar con esa cosa se necesitan muchos guerreros.

-No importa- dijo el chico restándole importancia. –Hanabi, ¿estás bien?

-Estoy bien, Shinji-san. Ella logro quitarme del camino de esa criatura antes que pudiera hacerme daño.

-Agradezco esa acción.

-¿Conoces a este chico?- dijo la pelinegra.

-Más o menos- respondió la niña.

-¡YUFFIE!- grito la chica castaña de hace un rato entrando al lugar. –Eres una idiota. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pelar con la bestia dorada? Sabes que está absolutamente prohibido.

-¿Que querías que hiciera, Aeris? Debía ayudarla a ella- dijo la pelinegra.

-A todas estas. ¿Dónde está la criatura? Viene porque escuche que la pelea se silenció y temí lo peor.

-Ese chico la derroto- dijo señalando a Shinji que estaba enderezando su brazo fracturado para que se recuperara más rápido.

-Eso es imposible. Es demasiado joven como para lograr algo así.

-Sí lo hizo. Solo mira, allí está su orbe.

-¿Qué esta cosa?- dijo el chico examinando la esfera.

-Tómalo y vámonos. Deben estar preocupados por nosotros en la aldea- dijo Aeris para que los cuatro jóvenes salieran de la cueva y luego bajaran la montaña en donde estaba.

-Shinji-san ¿sabe dónde está mi hermana y los demás?

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero te aseguro que están bien- le dijo el chico tratando de tranquilizar a la chica. – _Eso creo_ \- pensó para sí mismo.

[Con Naruto]

El Deviljho se tambaleo y finalmente cayó derrotado estremeciendo la tierra por su gran peso. El rubio y la peliverde también se abalanzaron en el suelo sin casi aliento, completamente agotados. Derrotar a la bestia les había tomado mucho esfuerzo. Fu lanzo desde su boca, varias oleadas de polvo venenoso, paralizante y cegador a la criatura para darle la oportunidad a rubio para bombardearlo con Rasengan, clones explosivos y todo lo que no involucrara manipulación de la naturaleza puesto que aun tenían bloqueadas sus habilidades en esa área.

 _ **-En el nombre de mi padre. ¿Que era esa cosa? Era ridículamente resistente**_ \- dijo Chomei.

- _ **Conformemos con saber que ya está muerto**_ \- dijo Kurama.

-No estoy muy seguro, esta empezado a brillar- dijo Naruto señalando al Devijho que se había transformado en un pilar de luz con una esfera verde con líneas rojas.

-¿Qué será esto?- dijo Fu tomándolo.

-Eso es un orbe- dijo una voz desde lo alto. De la cima de cañón caen cinco figuras amarillas que parecen ser unos pájaros gigantes. Encima de ellos, estaban unos jinetes con armaduras.

-Wow que se son esas criaturas- dijo la chica viendo a los pájaros.

-Son Chocobos. - dijo uno de los hombres que por las plumas rojas en su casco parecía ser el líder. - Tal parecen que no son de por aquí. De otra forma no estuvieran tan tranquilos en el Valle del Hambre. Será mejor que los escolte fuera de aquí a la ciudad.

Sin más opciones, los jóvenes siguieron a los jinetes que los llevaron fueran del sitio hasta una enorme ciudad que parecía un oasis en desierto. Con enormes estructuras de marfil, el lugar rebosaba de vida con personas caminado de un lado a otro. Ninguna aldea que había visitado el rubio se compara a ese lugar.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto el rubio.

-Es la ciudad de Dalmasca-le respondió el jinete. - ¿Ustedes de donde son?

-Yo de Konoha y ella de Taki.

-No me suenan. ¿A qué se debe su viaje? ¿Buscan a la señora Akane?

-¿Señora Akane?

-Pregunto por el símbolo en tu pecho- dijo el hombre señalando la camisa de Naruto que estaba al descubierto. -Ella usa uno igual a ese y dice que pertenecía a su familia.

-De hecho, si la estamos buscando. ¿Dónde la podemos encontrar?- rápidamente dijo el rubio al entender que debía tratarse de una Uzumaki.

-Sigan la calle frente a nosotros y en el penúltimo cruce den vuelta a la izquierda. Al fondo encontraran su restaurante. No tiene perdida, verán que es muy popular.

Los chicos siguieron los consejos del jinete, y se adentraron en la ciudad para buscar lo que parecía una buena forma de saber que había sucedido. Los jóvenes resistieron la tentación de entrar en todos los diversos locales que habían por la extensión de la calle. Desde tienda de comida hasta tiendas de armas que eran muy exóticas para sus ojos.

Al llegar a su destino, Naruto esta mas que feliz, debido a que el lugar al que habían llegado no era otra cosa que un restaurante de Ramen. Nada exagerado y sino un local mediano que desprendía un agradable aroma.

Kurama buscando que el rubio no cometiera una tontería, le obligo a preguntar qué moneda manejaban en el sitio. El chico derramo lagrimas a escuchar que era algo que nunca había escuchad, pero agradeció que lo descubrió antes de terminar haciendo de lavaplatos. Naruto pregunto a uno de los encargados por la señora Akane y este le respondió que sería difícil verla porque a ella no le gustaban mucho las visitas. El hombre se helado cuando de repente una mujer pelirroja de mediana edad puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Discúlpenlo. El no sabía que estaba esperándolos- dijo la mujer viendo fijamente al rubio.

Los jóvenes fueron guiados por la mujer a un pent-house en un edificio cercano, lugar que era de suponerse que era el hogar de la mujer que llevaba su cabello recogido en varios bollos y que tenía unos ojos color verde. Sus vestimentas consistían en un ostentoso kimono blanco con una naranja pálido en donde los emblemas del clan Uzumaki no hacían falta. Su apariencia en si era similar a la de su hogar que guardaba cierto parecido a varias estructuras que Naruto había visto en Uzu, aunque claro, el lugar estaba en mejores condiciones.

Cuando los jóvenes estuvieron sentados en los sillones en donde la mujer le indico que se acomodaran. Estos se atrevieron a preguntar por su identidad.

-Disculpe….¿A qué se refería con eso de que nos esperaba?-dijo Fu.

-Me pareció obvio que vendrían a esta ciudad cuando aparecieron- dijo Akane.

-¿Cómo supo que aparecimos?-pregunto Fū.

-Por favor querida. Brillan como estrellas en el cielo con esas reservas de chakra. Puedo sentirlos desde varios kilómetros.

-Entonces tiene la misma habilidad que Karin-chan.

-Puede si estamos hablando de lo mismo. Dime, pequeño. Tienes en tu pecho algo muy especial y tu chakra confirma que lo llevas para bien, pero quiero oírlo de tus labios. ¿Cuál es el mombre tu clan?

-Soy del clan Uzumaki y mi nombre Naruto Uzumaki- dijo chico con gran determinación.

-Me alegra ver que esos ojos no mientan.

-¿Usted también es una?

-Así es. Mi nombre es Akane Uzumaki y soy la auto-electa líder del clan Uzumaki- dijo la mujer parándose y mostrándose muy imponente.

[Con Shinji]

El pelimorado junto a Hanabi fueron recibidos por la familia de Yuffie que estaba feliz que de ver que su hija había salido con bien de la situación que fue descrita, ya que los guerreros más competentes del lugar habían salido en una misión y hubieran tenido muchos problemas para rescatarla. También les resultaba impresionante la hazaña del muchacho y le pedían detalles de lo ocurrido, aunque el Uchiha prefirió no ser muy preciso con la descripción de sus habilidades.

-Han pasado décadas desde la última vez que un joven logra vencer solo a una bestia dorada de nivel bajo. Debe ser uno de los elegidos- dijo el padre de la pelinegra.

-Disculpe, ¿qué dijo?

-Que es muy probable que seas uno de los elegidos. Deberías ir al santuario para realizar la prueba.

-No eso. Lo de que el Rajang era de nivel bajo.

-Oh, eso. Curioso nombre para la bestia, le queda muy bien. Respondiendo a tu pregunta. Existen muchas criaturas en este mundo y cada una es única. Aun siendo de la misma especie, su fuerza puede variar en proporciones colosales. La que derrotaste era una clase de bestia extremadamente fuerte, pero comparándolo con los informes e historias de sus semejantes, este solo era un bebe.

-Entiendo.

[10 minutos después]

-ÁBRETE PEDAZO DE BASURA. RENUNCIO. I QUIT. I F****** QUIT. JE RENONCE. HO SMESSO. ΠΑΡΆΤΗΣΑ. ABRETE DE UNA VEZ QUIERO SALIR DE ESTE INFIERNO- exclamo el chico desesperado tratando de abrir el sello con el que había llegado a ese sitio.

- **Admítelo, gaki. Tienes una suerte de mierda. ¿Cómo es que logras meterte en tantas tonterías**?-le dijo chibi-Kurama.


	26. 25 Perdidos (Parte 1)

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 25**

 **Perdidos (Parte 1)**

-Supongo que tendrás muchas dudas sobre que es este lugar y como llegaron a él, por lo tanto escuchen con atención- dijo Akane a Fu y Naruto. –En primer lugar este mundo es llamado Spira y bueno, se trata de una dimensión distinta al mundo de donde vienen.

-¿Qué?- expresaron los jóvenes.

-Sé que es algo difícil de comprender. Pero le explicare, un dimensión es…

-No se es necesario. Nosotros sabemos algo sobre tema- le dijo el rubio.

-¿En serio? Eso sí que es raro. ¿A qué se debe?

-Uno de nuestros amigos ha estado en unas cuantas y tiene experiencia con el tema- explico Fu.

-Eso sí que es una sorpresa. Por lo menos facilitara mucho las explicaciones- dijo la mujer pelirroja. Como habrán deducido, lo que los mando aquí, fue un sello-portal.

-¿Es como un jutsu espacio-tiempo?

-Exacto, pero aun nivel totalmente diferente. Los jutsu de invocación se quedan cortos al lado de ese tipo de sellos.

-¿Y porque había algo así en las ruinas de Uzu?

-El portal ha estado allí desde la fundación de nuestro clan y este se ha encargado protegerlo a lo largo de su historia.

-¿Y a que venía todo eso de los remolinos que aparecieron cuando se acciono el portal?- pregunto la peliverde.

-Es un mecanismo de protección. No podíamos permitir que otras aldeas accedieran al portal. Por lo tanto este no es operativo sin que este accionado el generador de tormentas.

-¿Una maquina que genera tormentas? Eso debe ser genial, ¿Cómo fue que los Uzumaki perdieron la guerra con algo así?- dijo Naruto.

-Veras joven es un asunto algo complicado. En primer lugar, el generador necesita una colosal cantidad de chakra para operar y por lo tanto no puede ser usado tan fácilmente. Segundo, requiere tiempos de recarga, lo que evita que pueda ser usado de forma seguida.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-Temo que es la dura verdad. Yo llegue a este lugar antes de la masacre. Yo no lo la presencie, pero cuando volví a Uzu y me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de ese evento. Busque sobrevivientes, mas no di con ninguno. Por ello regrese a esta dimensión, en donde he vivido por varios años.

-¿Entonces hay una forma de volver a nuestro mundo?

-Si la hay, pero hay un pequeño detalle.

-¿De que se trata?

-Como ya mencione el generador necesita recargarse para operar y por lo tanto el sello también. Algo problemático, debido a que funciona en ambas vías, es decir, hay que esperar que se recargue el generador de aquel lado, para que opere de nuevo el sello de esta dimensión.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo tomara eso?

-Verán el generador solo se puede recargar de forma natural, ya que no acepta el chakra de otras personas. Toma tres meses por cada persona que lo atraviese, para recupere su energía, debido a que por cada uno que lo use, necesitara más chakra para reponerse. Es en verdad un mecanismo complicado.

-¡Tres meses!- dijo Naruto exaltado.

-De hecho no. Olvide decirles un detalle. En este lugar el tiempo fluye de forma distinta. Un día en la dimensión origen equivale a dos días en esta. Por lo tanto deben esperar realmente seis meses.

- _ **Mierda**_ **-** dijeron Kurama y Chomei al mismo tiempo ya que ellos sacaron sus propias cuentas.

- _¿Qué sucede?_

 _-¿_ _ **Acaso no recuerdas que no vinimos solos? Es casi seguro que vinieron todos los demás**_ -le dijo el zorro.

- _Tienes razón. Están Shinji, Karin, Tayuya, Sakura, Sasuke….Oh rayos-_ pensó el chico mientras su rostro se oscurece.

-Casi 6 años-suu- dijo la peliverde sorprendida.

-¿Con que no vinieron solos? Eso hará bastante interesante su instancia. Solo esperemos que ellos no se topen con algo muy peligroso.

-Ni lo mencione. Esa cosa verde, en verdad fue aterradora.

-¿A que se enfrentaron?

-Shinji lo llamo Deviljho antes de que su clon fuera derrotado. Y dejo esto- dijo el chico sacando el orbe que había obtenido.

-Impresionante. Han conseguido un ejemplar de orbe de gran devorador tan rápido.

-¿Y qué hace?

-¿Porqué no nos vamos y lo ven ustedes mismos? Tengo algo que servirá para la demostración- dijo Akane para ir a un cuarto para recoger un paquete, para luego llevar a los jóvenes a través de la ciudad.

Mientras caminaban, la Uzumaki les explico otras cosas sobre el mundo en que se encontraban, entre la cuales que era esos monstruos. Básicamente eran sellos vivientes, estos se comportaban como criaturas normales, pero no tenían un grado de conciencia ni alma para ser considerados algo normales como incluso podían ser considerados los Bijuu.

Luego mucho tiempo observándolos, Akane entendió que esos tenían ciertas órdenes prescritas. Normalmente se comportaban y tenían hábitos como cualquier otro ser. Esto cambiaba cuando sentían la presencia de un humano, lo que hacía que se volvieran agresivos contra los últimos. Esto empeoraba en presencia de un Uzumaki o descendiente de estos. Razón por la cual, la migración del clan Uzumaki a ese mundo era su último recurso. Incluso un clan legendario como ellos, tenía sus problemas contra esas cosas.

Un orbe era la razón, por la que alguien tendría el valor de enfrentar a un monstruo. El artefacto contenía tanto la fuerza como parte de las habilidades de la bestia del que fue conseguido. Ahora no bastaba con conseguir un orbe. También se necesitaba unirlo a un arma o equipo para que sus efectos pudieran usarse. Acción que pocas personas podían hacer.

Curiosamente los únicos que podían hacerlo, eran los descendientes de los primeros Uzumaki que llegaron a Spira. Es decir, no había personas de la época en que casi se extinguieron aparte de Akane, pero sí de tiempos anteriores.

Pronto el trió llego a una herrería que a simple vista parecía bastante muerta. Al entrar se toparon con varias armas guidando del techo y varias armaduras apiladas en el suelo. En el centro había un mostrador en donde se encontraba alguien recostado en el mostrador con la cara pegada a este.

-Se los advierto. Si es otro orbe de lagarto payaso, voy a gritar- dijo la persona revelando ser una chica por la voz.

-¿Qué sucede Rikku? Te ves decaída.

-¿Akane-san?-dijo la chica reaccionando, para luego saltar frente al mostrador y dar la cara. La joven no debía tener más de 14 años, era una rubia con el pelo recogido pero alborotado en arriba de su cabeza. Vestía una blusa sin mangas naranja con una bermuda cortas beige. Tenía un cinturón de herramientas en su cintura. Pero lo más resaltante eran sus ojos, eran color verde aguamarina y que tenían un patrón de espiral. –Que alegría verla, Akane-san. Bueno, no es que pueda decir que sucede algo, el detalle es que no he recibido ningún encargo decente últimamente. Solo estúpidos orbes de lagarto payaso-dijo la chica refunfuñando.

-Puede que tenga la solución a tu problema. Déjame presentarte a Naruto Uzumaki y a Fu.

-Un gusto- respondió Naruto..

-Lo mismo digo-ssu.

-Es un placer. Mi nombre es Rikku Albed. ¿Entonces eres familiar de Akane-san?

-Algo así.

-Naruto. Muéstrale el orbe- dijo Akane para que el chico saque el objeto verde.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Tienes un orbe de gran devorador, tienes que contarme como lo conseguiste- dijo la rubia emocionada acercándose al chico.

-Todo a su momento. Por ahora quiere que le muestres que se puede hacer con ellos.

-¿Y qué tipo de arma querrás? ¿Una katana que desgarra todo? ¿O un espadón que agriete el suelo cuando golpeas con él?- dijo Rikku.

-No sé qué decir. Realmente no uso muchas armas- dice Naruto.

-¿Qué tipo de lucha usas? Eso es de ayuda al momento de elegir un arma- le dijp Akane.

-Me gusta tener bastante movilidad y atacar veloz mente, aunque también opto por tener un par de ataques demoledores.

-Eso concuerda con la lectura que tengo de ti. Rikku usa estas-dijo la pelirroja desellando de un pergamino un par de espadas cortas que tenían la particularidad de que sus hojas eran de color rojo y sus mangos plateados.

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica tomando las espadas y el orbe. Entonces ella se traslada al centro de la habitación en donde había una mesa de piedra circular.

-¿Qué va a hacer?- dijo la peliverde.

-Presta atención- le respondió la Uzumaki.

La Albed puso los objetos en el centro de la mesa, poniendo las espadas cruzadas con el orbe sobre ellas. Resultaba algo difícil de apreciar para los espectadores, pero los ojos de la rubia empezaron a girar, algo que Naruto comparo con el Sharingan. Pronto las manos de la muchacha se envolvieron con un brillo blanco en una y negro en la otra. En una especie de trance, ella empezó a levitar los objetos en el aire mientras estos empezaban a girar sobre este. Al movimiento de las manos de Rikku las espadas y el orbe danzaron hasta que en medio de un largo respiro la chica hiciera que los objetos chocaran entre sí, causando un brillo que deslumbro a los presentes.

-Y aquí tienen- dijo Rikku enseñando las armas que había elaborado. Las espadas habían cambiado casi completamente. Empezando por los mangos y empuñaduras, habían cambiado de color plateado a color verde con una apariencia escamosa. Las hojas ahora tenían una veta negra cubriendo su centro y tenía varias "espinas" que sobresalían de la ya no recta hoja. Pero lo más destacable era la especia de llama negra con rojo que despedía la espada. –No quiero presumir pero esta es una de las mejores armas que hecho-dijo la chica.

-Guau, es impresionante. ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-Te explicare. Al ser vencidos los monstruos, estos ceden un orbe como el que consiguieron. Su valor reside en que con ellos se pueden forjar armas y equipo que comparten las habilidades que tenían las criaturas. En este caso tu arma ha adquirido la capacidad de expulsar los letales ataques de aliento dragón que usa el gran devorador.

-Eso el genial. Esa cosa es verdad molestaba.

-Es verdad. El aliento dragón bloquea la manipulación de la naturaleza dificultando la pelea contra el que lo use.

-Aunque no sé si pueda aceptar esto. Estas espadas no son mías y además Fu ayudo mucho en la batalla.

-No es necesario. Tú fuiste el que uso más fuerza Naru-kun. Tú la mereces mas-ssu.

-No veo justo que te quedes con nada.

-Tranquilos. En primer lugar estaba reservando estas armas para el primer Uzumaki que llegara a este lugar y segundo tengo algo para ti, jovencita.

-¡En serio!

-Toma- Akane le da Fū una espada tipo estoque y un escudo, junto a un orbe verde con rosa.

-¡Vas a darle un orbe de dragón rosa!-dijo Rikku.

-Así es. Me parece que esta jovencita tiene bastante potencial y además creo que tienes ciertas intenciones con un miembro de mi clan- dijo la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo a la chica peliverde que se sonroja un poco.

La rubia repite el proceso con el estoque para que este obtuviera un color rosa con púas, lo mismo le sucede al escudo que obtiene un rosa dibujada al frente.

-Me encanta- dijo Fu.

-Me alegra que les guste-dijo la rubia.

-Sabía que podíamos contar contigo- dijo la pelirroja.

-A todas estas ¿Qué exactamente que es ese proceso? No es como si supiera cómo se hace un arma pero eso es bastante peculiar- dijo Naruto.

-Es una buena pregunta. Tal como les dije hay varios descendientes de Uzumaki en este mundo y Rikku y su familia es un caso de ello. La estadía en este mundo le ha otorgado una especie de Kekkei Genkai ocular. Un doujutsu único que recibe el nombre de Nisegan por hecho de que puede crear nuevos objetos a partir de otros preexistentes.

-¿En serio? Suena muy poderoso.

-Tiene sus limitaciones. Esa habilidad solo funciona si esta involucrado un orbe.

-¿Eso quiere decir que esa es la única forma de acceder al poder un orbe?-dijo Fu.

-Realmente se puede acceder a parte de su poder anexándolo a un arma. Pero no lograras ni la mitad de efecto que la unión elaborada por un usuario del Nisegan.

-¿Un momento? Ustedes son del mundo de Akane-san-dijo Rikku.

-No sé si debamos hablar de eso- dijo Naruto.

-Tranquilos. Una buena parte de la población tiene conocimientos sobre el asunto, pero evita el tema de viajar a otros lugares.

-En ese caso puedo decir un par de cosas.

[En el pueblo Pokke]

-¡Onee-chan! Qué alegría ver que estés bien- dijo Hanabi abrazando a una magullada y algo chamuscada Hinata.

-Yo también. Me preocupe mucho de que te lastimara algo como lo que nos ataco- le dijo la peliazul.

-¿Cómo lograste llegar aquí?- le pregunto Shizune viendo la escena.

-Shinji-san me rescato-contesto la castaña.

-¿Hablas del original o un clon?

-El original. Quede atrapada cuando un mono espantoso me ataco. Intente defenderme pero era demasiado fuerte. Fue entonces cuando Yuffie me ayudo a ocultarme. Luego Shinji se encargo de la situación según vi con mi Byakugan.

-Ha sido una suerte. El clon que estaba con nosotras fue destruido cuando fue golpeado por una bola de fuego tratando de cubrir nuestro escape. Aunque luego esa Rathian, como le llamo él, nos acorralo y tuvimos que pelear.

-¿En serio? ¿Lograron derrotarla?

-Afirmativo.

[Flashback]

Viéndose atrapadas contra un risco, las kunoichi procedieron a escalarlo mientras eludían los ataques de la criatura., lo que lo hacía tremendamente complicado. Por ello, cansada del asedio, Hinata se lanzo contra la Rathian ejecutando el Raiton: Danza de un Eje, técnica que consistía en un rápido giro que golpeaba todo a su alrededor con varios golpes a los tenketsus, básicamente versión muy reducida de Kaiten pero con la particularidad de tener un efecto cortante por el elemento rayo. El golpe logro derribar a la bestia que cae fuertemente al suelo.

La Hyuga estaba un poco confundida por el hecho de que la dragona no tenía una fuente de chakra clara que apreciar o apuntar. Por lo tanto tendría que apoyar en su elemento.

La Rathian se levanta y empieza a disparar una andanada de bolas de fuego que la chica esquiva mientras se acerca a su objetivo.

-Raiton: Golpe Paralizante- un certero golpe gentil logra sacar de balance a la criatura que empieza a retorcerse por la electricidad.

A falta de puntos a los que golpear. La chica se dedico a golpear varias veces con golpes de de Raiton a la cabeza de la Rathian. Shizune se lanzo desde el risco portando unos enormes Bisturíes de Chakra, para propinar varios cortes contra la criatura que sin ninguna oportunidad cedió contra los ataques dejando tras de sí un orbe verde.

[Fin Flashback]

-Luego de eso, logre ubicar este asentamiento. Estoy muy feliz que estuvieras tan cerca-dijo Hinata.

-Yo también. Especialmente después de que Shinji-san saliera tan deprisa hace un rato.

-¿Y no ha vuelto?

-No. No dijo nada, pero parecía muy alterado.

-Tal vez encontró el rastro de alguien más.

[En la montaña]

 **-Respira, exhala. Respira, exhala. Respira, exhala** \- índico Kurama a Shinji que tenia una bolsa de papel en su boca para tratar de tranquilizarse.

 **-¿Estará bien?-** pregunto Gyuki.

- **Sí. Solo está teniendo un fuerte ataque de pánico.**

 **-¿Y que se habrá puesto a balbucear hace un momento?**

 **-Al parecer tiende a hablar en varios idiomas cuando está muy alterado.**

 **-Ese monstruo ciertamente era aterrador, pero creo que está exagerando.**

-La cuestión, mi amigo pulpo, es que si esa cosa tenía ese nivel siendo de nivel bajo con dijo aquel hombre. Estoy más que seguro que hay otros que deben alcanzar y superar el nivel de un Bijuu.

- **O eso cambia mucho la situación. ¿COMO DEMONIOS ESO ES POSIBLE?-** dijo el zorro.

-Es cierto que ustedes son muy increíbles y todo eso, pero hay muchas cosas que le superan en términos de poder bruto.

 **-Esa cosa cayo bastante fácil, así que no me vengas con eso.**

-Dije en términos de poder, no resistencia. El Rajang no es que tenga mucha.

- **Nos subestimas muchacho. Cada uno de nosotros tiene el potencial de destruir una aldea sin esfuerzo** \- dijo Gyūki.

-Y aun así son capturados con tanta facilidad-dijo el chico sarcástico.

 **-Eso fue un golpe bajo.**

 **-La culpa la tiene Hashirama. Si no fuera por él, tendríamos mayor oportunidad de pelear. Pero siempre que logramos tener una de escapar, lo hacemos en un área demasiado poblada como para resistir a tantos shinobi.**

-De acuerdo, dejemos el tema. El detalle es que estamos en sitio muy peligroso y debemos buscar la forma de salir de este sitio tan pronto como podamos.

 **-A todas estas de donde tienes tanta información de esas criaturas. No he visto que las hayas enfrentado antes.**

-Si lo hice, pero en condiciones distintas.

 **-No me queda constancia de eso.**

-¿Han revisado mi apartado de videojuegos?

 **-¿Tu qué?**

-Créanlo o no. Esas cosas vienen de juego al que soy muy fanático. Digamos que vienen de un mundo de ficción.

 **-Esa cosa me pareció muy real. No tiene sentido lo que dices.**

-A mí también me extraña. Tendré que averiguar la razón.

- **Por ahora deberías regresar al pueblo. Dejaste a una niña sola en un lugar desconocido ¿recuerdas?-** recuerdo gentilmente el Hachibi.

-Se puede cuidar sola.

 **-Serás un padre ejemplar-** dijo Kurama.

-Evitemos ese tema por favor- dijo el chico algo molesto. –Ahora volvamos al pueblo, necesito quitarme este sabor de la boca. Aunque se me antojaban unos espaguettis con tinta de calamar, esto no es ni cerca lo que esperaba.

 **-No puedes quejarte. Eso te ayudo en la pelea-** menciono Gyuki.

-Explíqueme eso. ¿Si no pueden prestarme chakra porque logre hacer escupir tinta?

 **-Es a causa de que tu habilidad copio nuestro chakra y con ellos nuestras habilidades Bijuu-** dice Gyuki. – **Por cierto deberías darle un nombre, es fastidioso llamarlo de esa forma.**

-Su nombre sería Replicación de Poder, siendo el medio que uso el chakra o específicamente los sellos. Ahora podrías explicarme eso de las habilidades Bijuu.

 **-Veras cada uno de nosotros tiene una habilidad diferentes que nos diferencia. Un ejemplo es la manipulación de arena de Shukaku o la de soltar escamas con efectos dañinos de Ch** **mei.**

-¿Y es solo puedes usar tinta?

 **-Nosotros nos destacamos, más por el poder bruto. Otras habilidades están relacionadas directamente con nuestros cuerpos.**

-¿Y tú qué haces?- pregunto Shinji al zorro.

 **-Puedo detectar emociones negativas.**

-Eso es bastante pobre.

 **-Ok, puedo hacer otras cosas, pero una de la que prefiero no hablar.**

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser? –entonces Kurama le susurro la respuesta. –Ok, no creo que vaya a necesitar eso jamás.

 **-Por cómo es tu vida, es mejor que no hables muy alto.**

Luego de su conversación, Shinji se dirigio a toda velocidad al pueblo donde recibe la grata sorpresa de encontrar a Shizune y Hinata. Lo que le ahorraba el trabajo de hacer de niñero. Para su suerte, el clon que había dado con las mujeres les había dejado uno de los pergaminos que había guardado del País de la Seda, en donde guardo varios rollos de tela con el fin de poder hacer uso de ellas en el futuro. Shinji pudo vender con facilidad la mercancía y hacerse con la moneda del lugar en donde se encontraban con lo que pudieron hospedarse en una posada y planificar su rumbo, ya que con la información de que Naruto se había enfrentado a un gran devorador, Shinji había logrado dar con la información sobre el Valle del Hambre y por consiguiente sabia que debían ir a Dalmasca, por ser la ciudad más cercana a la ubicación. Esto al menos les uniría con Naruto y Fu, y con suerte Gaara e Ino, si estaban en la misma zona desértica.

El grupo procedía a emprender su vieja en la mañana del día siguiente cuando, cuando su fueron interrumpida por la presencia de cierta pelinegra.

-Por fin el encuentro- dijo Yuffie algo fatigada frente al grupo.

-Siento que no hayamos ido así de improviso. Pero nuestro viaje es largo y necesitamos irnos de una-dijo Shinji.

-Es sobre eso. Hay alguien que puede darles una mano y que quiere hablar con ustedes.

El grupo fue guiado hacia el otro lado del pueblo, hasta una zona apartada de este. Allí estaba aparcado un dirigible de enormes dimensiones que habían visto con anterioridad mas no le habían dado importancia. Frente a la escalera, estaba un hombre rubio con el pelo pincho con una camisa blanca y un jean azules. Siendo lo mas resaltantes el doujutsu que parecía que portaba.

-Aquí están Cid- dijo la descripción.

-Ciertamente ellos concuerdan con la descripción- dijo el hombre.

-¿Descripción?- dijo el pelimorado.

-Verán, mi hija me llamo anoche casi eufórica comentado sobre unas personas que había conocido. Hizo bastante énfasis en un tal Naruto.

-¿Ha sido de Dalmasca?

-Exactamente, muchacho.

-Entonces estamos en buen camino.

-El punto es que también mencionaron a unos amigos desparecidos y ustedes concuerdan con varios. Sucede que voy rumbo a esa ciudad y estaba pensado darles un aventón si no les molesta.

-Eso sería ideal para nosotros, pero no queremos resultar una molestia.

-No se preocupen. De todas formas quería conocerlos. He escuchado que un idiota tuvo la osadía de enfrentar a una bestia dorada el solo y quiero ser yo el que tenga el honor de forjar el orbe.

-¿A qué exactamente se refiere?

Cid Albed le explico al grupo el asunto de los monstruos y los orbes. Dejo en claro varios aspectos importantes como el hecho de que una vez que unes un orbe a un arma, no se puede remover. Es posible mezclarlos, pero resulta bastante complicado y usualmente falla debido a que son pocos los tipos compatibles. Hizo énfasis en el hecho de que se podía mejorar las armas usando orbes del mismo tipo, pero diferentes niveles. Consiguiendo efectos más variables. Así mismo explico la existencia de unos orbe anillados, que pertenecen a monstruos cuyo nivel esta mas allá de cualquier persona o ejercito de su mundo.

Como demostración, el hombre tomo la destrozada arma de Shinji, la Kusanagi. Cid dijo que no había problema respecto a eso, debido a que el proceso repararía el arma. Y así fue. Ante los ojos de los espectadores, el arma Kusanagi, cambio a una jian que no tenía un filo liso, sino uno dentado dorado. El mango tomo un patrón rayado color negro y amarillo.

-Me parece que su nombre ahora debería ser Rebanador Demoniaco.

-No caería mal- dijo Shinji entonces apunta a un punto lejos de los presentes y extiende la hoja de su arma. Esta al contraerse, suelta un chirrido eléctrico y un sonido como el de una sierra eléctrica. –Me encanta. ¿Cuánto le debo?

-Este servicio será gratis. Estoy seguro que tú me traerás piezas muy raras.

- _Espero que no-_ pensó el pelimorado.

-Disculpe, Cid-san. ¿Qué puedo hacer con esto? No tengo muchas intensiones de usar un arma- dijo Hinata.

-En tu caso puedo hacer algo distinto- a través del mismo proceso de unión, el Albed unió el orbe con un anillo de plata que gana una gema verde. –Este anillo te permitirá resistir casi cualquier veneno. No importa si es de un ataque o una comida, esto lo bloqueara.

-Muchas gracias.

-Ahora, si no les importa me gustaría que partiéramos. El trayecto vía aérea será más rápido, pero de todas formas es largo.

[En un desierto de ubicación desconocida]

-Rayos, en serio necesito una copa de sake- dijo Tsunade cayendo cansada en un asiento de un restaurante.

-Lo siento. No creo que tengan de eso, en este sitio- dijo Sakura.

-¿Tuviste suerte reuniendo información?

-Al parecer estamos en el pueblo de Val Habar. Es una zona de comercio por lo que no nos costara mucho encontrar la forma de salir de aquí.

-Eso espero, puede que ese mercader no halla agradecido por apartar a ese cornudo de su caravana con el hospedaje anoche, pero necesitamos ver cómo conseguir más dinero-dijo Karin.

-Tal vez deberíamos intentar vender esto- dijo Tsunade levantando el orbe color marfil que había conseguido.

-No se puede. Al parecer está prohibida la venta de esas cosas-dijo la pelirrosa. -Pero encontré un sitio donde hacer encargos de caza, que por su parte, si son legales.

-Entonces eso haremos. Demostraste ser veloz al descubrir la debilidad del Diablos.

-Supuse que tendría un oído sensible, si viajaba de esa forma por tierra.

-Solo por favor, avisa la próxima vez. Aun mi cabeza retumba y solo tengo este par de lentes- dijo la pelirroja.

-Lo siento.

-Necesitamos darnos prisa. Estoy seguro que a Naruto le interesara el pergamino de su casa-dijo Tsunade.

-Es injusto que no podamos abrirlo.

-Jiraiya si podría abrirlo, pero nunca me dedique a prestarle atención a como lo que hacía.

-No podemos lamentarnos. Vayamos a ver qué podemos hacer- dijo la pelirrosa invitando a las otras esforzarse en el trabajo que debían tomar.


	27. 26 Perdidos (Parte 2)

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 25**

 **Perdidos (Parte 2)**

-WULD NAH- con una rápida embestida Sasuke se lanzo con la espada de dios relámpago y asesta una estocada contra el monstruo que tenía enfrente, que finalmente cae ante sus heridas.

-Bien hecho, Sasuke. Por fin nos deshacemos de esa cosa-dijo Kakashi.

-Saben creo que este es mucho peor al que no conseguimos hace un rato- dijo el Uchiha señalando al lobo con apariencia de la lagarto color negro y blanco. Se habían apartado de la seguridad de un Zinogre y habían dado con su primo, el Stygian Zinogre.

-Al menos a este si parecía afectarle los ataques eléctricos.

-Lo único que lamento es no haber tenido una cámara para grabar la cara que puso Kakashi cuando vio que esa cosa hizo una especie de Chidori\- dijo Anko.

-¿Cómo quiere que no lo haga? Además este de aquí también hizo unas técnicas muy raras. No puedo moldear correctamente mi chakra elemental luego de que me golpeara.

\- Yo tampoco. Si no es por esta arma, no la contamos- dijo Sasuke.

-¿Y que será esa cosa?-dijo Anko señalando el orbe vinotinto que remplazaba el cuerpo de la criatura.

-Deberíamos conservarlo. Estoy seguro que nos será útil.

- **Ya lo creo** \- dijo Alduin a Sasuke.

-¿Qué sucede? Te noto inquieto.

 **-No sé decirlo. Este lugar me parece familiar.**

-Tal vez por ello decidiste venir.

 **-Es lo más probable.**

-De acuerdo. La cuestión ahora es saber a dónde ir.

 **-Prueba ir a Dalmasca.**

-¿Por qué?

 **-Porque siento al chico de cabello morado yendo en esa dirección.**

-¿Cómo es sabes ese nombre y logras esa detección?

 **-El lugar solo vino a mi mente y detectar el poder espiritual es muy distinto a hacerlo con chakra. Además a pesar de que siento muchos focos en este mundo, el suyo es ciertamente único.**

-No entiendo porque el siempre recibe toda esa atención. Entiendo que es un Uchiha, pero aun así.

 **-Pongámoslo así, muchacho. A nadie le gusta lo común y si uno quiere buscar algo diferente, se debe buscar a las rarezas, a lo que es extraño. Y sin duda alguna, ese chico es fenómeno más extraño del mundo que abandonamos.**

-Eso no responde mucho.

 **-No puedo hablar de lo que desconozco para mi pesar.**

-Hmp.

-Sera mejor ponernos en movimiento, Sasuke. Necesitamos conseguir a los demás-dijo Kakashi.

-Está bien. Tenemos que buscar información de una ciudad en particular.

[Espacio mental de Shinji]

 **-Luego de un conceso, Gy** **ū** **ki y yo tenemos que preguntar. ¿Alguna **** vez has pensado entrenar seriamente?-** dijo Kurama.

-¿A qué viene eso?- dijo Shinji tratando de ocultar que el ya sabía la respuesta.

 **-No referimos al hecho de que parece que nunca has entrenado en serio en toda tu vida-** dijo el pulpo.

-Puede que me allá saltado uno o dos entrenamientos, pero no es para tanto.

 **-¿En serio? Has perdido demasiado tiempo con esos videojuegos e incluso puedo decir que eras mas vago que ese Shikamaru. Se supone que tu madre es una de las guerreras más rápidas pero tú, su hijo, sin la electrokinesis, eres una tortuga-** siguió el zorro.

-Admito que me he vuelto dependiente de ella pero no le veo lo malo.

 **-Realmente no lo tiene, sin embargo tus habilidades dejan mucho que desear para el entrenamiento al que tenias acceso.**

-Les doy la razón en eso.

 **-El detalle es que tiene que poner el tema de mejorar tus habilidades más en serio. Aun no sabemos cuáles son las intenciones de Akatsuki y tú te has vuelto un blanco que posiblemente tenga más prioridad que cualquier** **jinchuriki.**

 **-** De acuerdo. En lo que nos aseguremos del estado de los demás, pensare en ponerme a entrenar.

- **Por otra parte, muchacho. Tengo curiosidad sobre cierto asunto sobre tu familia** \- dijo el Hachibi.

-¿Que puede ser?

 **-¿Cómo es que tú naciste?** \- dijo ya algo apenado por el tema. – **Ya sabes tomando en cuenta que tienes dos madres.**

-¿No es obvio?

 **-Para nada.**

 **-Te recuerdo gaki, que tienes ciertos bloqueos en tu memoria. Hay zonas que no podemos ver sin tu permiso-** intervino Kurama.

-Ya veo. El asunto es que Yoruchi es mi madre, aunque no menos de lo que lo ha sido Shaolin. Le tengo el mismo aprecio a ambas- dijo el pelimorado suspirando un poco. –El tercer actor es casi completamente desconocido para mí. Poco se del que se hace llamar mi padre y es posible que él no sepa de mi existencia, porque me abandono antes de que naciera.

 **-Siento haber tocado este tema.**

-No te preocupes. No es algo que hable con todo el mundo y es bueno sacarlo a flote algunas veces.

 **-Me alegro que lo veas de ese modo. No es que quiera darle importancia, pero bueno, entenderás que la herencia es un papel que juega mucho en la vida de un shinobi, debido a que a pesar de la importancia del esfuerzo que tiene que dar cada individuo, sus raíces siempre lo pondrán un paso más adelante o más atrás.**

-No me gusta verlo de esa forma, pero no soy quien para cuestionarlo.

 **-Ahora, volvamos a la realidad. Ya recobre el contacto con mi otra parte y no te va a gustar lo que he aprendido.**

-Dilo de una vez. No soportare la espera- entonces el zorro procedió a hablar y contar todo lo que sabía. -Voy a terminar siendo un anciano cuando logre regresar a mi hogar- se quejo el pelimorado.

 **-Por otro lado significa que estaremos en un territorio ideal para poder entrenar. Eso es una buena noticia para nosotros.**

-Tal vez tengas razón.

 **-Además tengo buena noticias. Tengo señal del Ichibi y su acompañante, los que confirman que Ino está bien con ellos.**

-Bien.

[Horas después]

Cid había guiado al grupo a la casa de su hija, donde encontraron a Naruto y Fu, luego de varias presentaciones y actualizaciones, se le unió Akane, la cual quedo sorprendida por la presencia de un Uchiha y unas Hyuga. Aunque las cosas no fueron también para Shinji, ya que las preguntas hacia él no se hicieron esperar, primero que nada por su singular firma de chakra que una vez más, fue tachada como desagradable por lo revuelta que era. Recibió varios insultos por permitir la situación de Naruto ante la aldea con toda la información que tenia, pero por otra parte recibió elogios por haber orquestado el golpe a Konoha. La Uzumaki que si bien no presenció la caída de su pueblo, sabía que sus aliados poco habían hecho por defenderlos.

Por otra parte se intereso en la supuesta habilidad de anular los sellos, que el rubio le había mencionado. Algo así, debía mantenerlo vigilado por la repercusiones que podría tener.

Fueron varios días lo que pasaron para que los demás miembros del grupo alcanzaran el punto de reunión. Gaara e Ino, fueron los primeros. Se llego a pensar que un ex maniático homicida y una fujoshi no harían nada bueno juntos, pero parecían llevarse bastante bien, especialmente por el hecho de que la rubia, no estaba insinuando ninguna idea rara con el ingenuo ninja de Suna.

La Senju junto a Karin y Sakura les siguieron, a ellas les parecía haber ido bastante bien, ya que vinieron con varios orbes de bajo nivel con excepción del orbe de Diablos que era relativamente fuerte. Akane se contento de ver una Uzumaki como Karin, debido a que pensó que no encontraría más mujeres de ese clan, por lo evidente que resultaban ellas respecto a los hombres y por lo tanto serian más fáciles de cazar.

Sasuke, Kakashi y Anko, dieron con el grupo poco tiempo después, al igual que Sakura y las demás, dieron con algunos orbes. Ellos tampoco recibieron my bien la noticia de que estarían atrapados en ese sitio por un par de años.

-No llegue a pensar que esta situación se presentaría. No puede ser una casualidad que estén juntos los elegidos- dijo la líder Uzumaki.

-Ya había escuchado algo sobre los elegidos. ¿Exactamente a que se referían?-dijo Shinji.

-Ya Cid debió haberles comentado sobre los orbes anillados. Estos pertenecen a monstruos que en términos normales no pueden ser vencidos. Pero existe cierta leyenda la cual establece que solo cuando los dos elegidos se reúnan, ellos podrán contra ellos consiguiendo con ello desbloquear el camino hacia el monte Convergencia.

-¿Y que tiene ese lugar de especial?

-Nadie lo sabe. Los Uzumaki tenían registros sobre este mundo, pero nada que se refiriera a que hay allí.

-Hablando de registros. Quisiera preguntar ¿qué es esto?- dice el pelimorado sacando parte de los pergaminos que habían conseguido en las ruinas de Uzu, junto al generador.

-Sabía que había dejado esas cosas de aquel lado- dijo la mujer tomando el tomo rápidamente. –Este libro habla sobre ciertos asuntos sobre los doujutsu. Esta en un idioma antiguo, por eso no podrán comprender nada sobre, de hecho yo tampoco lo hago, fui una tonta al perder algo así.

-Oiga, debería decirles que siento el chakra de Jiraiya- interrumpió Karin.

-Qué alivio. Espero que vengan Tenten y la otra con él.

-Temo que ese no es el caso. Tengo que mencionar que su señal es muy rara, la siento muy diminuta, y no me estoy refiriendo a que está lejos.

Shinji junto a Karin y Akane, fueron al punto donde estaba el anciano Sannin, lo que bastante raro debido a que llegaron a la zona de descarga de un restaurante, específicamente frente a una pila de cajas de lechuga.

-Se que le dicen viejo verde, pero esto es ridículo- dijo el pelimorado.

-Cuida tus palabras jovencito- dijo algo moviéndose entre los vegetales. Para la sorpresa de los presentes, sale de allí, un sapo verde con una barba blanca bastante característica.

-¿Jiraiya?

-Temo que sí.

-¿Qué rayos le paso?

-Me parece que por fin tiene la forma que le acomoda- dijo burlona la chica de lentes.

-No bromees con eso. ¿No entiendo como el gran y galante Jiraiya termino de esta situación?

-No sea descarado señor, ambos sabemos bien la única forma en que pudo haber sido convertido en un sapo. Pero por ahora, vamos a sacarlo de aquí.

De vuelta en la casa de la Uzumaki, esta saco un frasco azul de los extensos estantes que allí tenia. Hizo beber al viejo de él, para que unos instantes después, este volviera a su forma original, con ropa incluida. El Sannin se arrodillo ante la mujer agradeciéndole el gesto.

-Ahora, lo que no importa. ¿Acaso las otras jóvenes estaban con usted?- dijo Akane.

-Es correcto, todos dimos con una sala en medio de una selva. En primer momento estábamos bastante confundidos sobre lo que había pasado. No mejoro la situación que no atacara una especie de pantera con unas alas que parecían unas cuchillas.

-Eso era un Nargacuga. Espero que no les haya causado muchos problemas-dijo Shinji.

-Déjame decirte que sí lo hizo. Esa cosa era demasiado rápida para poder darle con alguna de nuestras técnicas. No la hubiéramos contado de no ser que aparecieron unas hermosuras a nuestro rescate. Haciendo uso de lanzas y flechas lograron que la bestia se retirara. Al parecer se interesaron en tus amigas, en mi caso no fue tan bueno, intente "hablar" con una de ellas y esta solo me lanzo una cosa verde que me convirtió en un sapo. Luego de eso, tuve que hacer mi camino a través de caravanas de comerciantes. De no ser que conozco como viven Gamabunta y los demás sapos, no la hubiera contado.

-Suena como si te hubieras topado con unas amazonas. Por favor, díganme que no son amazonas.

-Temo decirte que ese es exactamente el nombre que ellas toman. Con su base en el interior de la jungla Luna Azul, ese grupo de guerreras son ampliamente conocidas en toda Spira, no solo por su gran habilidad con las armas, sino por su dominio en la magia- dijo Akane.

-Oh dioses. Eso es bueno y muy malo. Espero que no se les pegue, su singular actitud contra los hombres.

-¿Qué tienen contra nosotros?-dijo Jiraiya.

-No les caen nada bien. Consideran que son débiles e inútiles. No toleran bajo ningún concepto que ningún hombre entre en su base.

-Y ahora como se supone que no comunicaremos con ellas.

-Tengo buenas relaciones con ellas, puedo enviarles una carta notificándoles su situación actual, pero no tienen que preocuparse, estoy segura que aprenderán mucho con ellas.

-Le tomare la palabra.

-Ahora quisiera que me acompañaran al santuario que hay en esta ciudad, quiero asegurarme de algo con ustedes.

Esta vez Akane y Shinji, se dirigieron hacia un enorme templo que estaba casi en el centro de la ciudad, en compañía de Sasuke y Naruto. El edificio era enrome y en el centro se levantaba una enorme estatua de un hombre con tres ojos, uno de los cuales estaba en la frente. Sus manos estaban extendidas de manera que pudieran verse sus palmas. Al frente del objeto, había un cirulo de piedra, cuya utilidad según la Uzumaki, era donde persona en cuestión debía pararse.

El proceso era bastante simple. Una vez que la persona entrara al círculo, en las palmas de la estatua, se encenderían los símbolos de acuerdo a cual elegido se trataba. Naturalmente los Uzumaki eran afines al símbolo de sol que reposaba en la palma derecha, por lo que se esperaba que los Uchiha fueran afines a la palma izquierda, debido a que Akane estableció que ambas familias estaban relacionadas muy distantemente.

Naruto fue el primero en pasar y el resultado fue claro, él era el elegido de Asura. Ya que si bien la marca podría brillar con otros que no lo fueran, esta solo brillaría con fuerza con el verdadero. Por otra parte, Sasuke fue el elegido de Indra, la marca de la luna fue explicita con ello.

Ya no había mucho que hacer, ya que solo podía haber dos elegidos en existencia, pero para no perder el viaje, Shinji decidió someterse a la prueba. El resultado como era de esperarse fue bastante raro. Ambas marcas se iluminaron, pero de una forma extraña, cuando el símbolo de la luna era negro y el del sol era blanco, para él ambos símbolos se invirtieron.

-Supongo que debe ser debido a que en tu mundo, el asunto debe ser distinto- dijo la Uzumaki.

-No sé cómo responderle a eso. Todo esto es nuevo para mí.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Naruto.

-Ahora me toca a mi jovencito- dijo un anciano haciendo presencia en el lugar.

-Es un placer verlo, sabio Leon- dijo la mujer.

-Lo mismo digo. Es una sorpresa verte de nuevo en esta situación Akane. Especialmente por lo de la última vez.

-Prefería que no hablemos de ello- dijo ella con el ánimo algo decaído.

-Como gustes- dijo Leon dirigiendo su mirada a los jóvenes. –Es agradable ver que luego de varias décadas cuidando este lugar, por fin tengo la dicha de recibir a los elegidos de Asura e Indra. Mi labor es guiarlos hasta que puedan dar con la cima de monte Convergencia, en donde podrán desentrañar el misterio que allí reside.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer?- dijo Sasuke.

-En primer lugar, he de decirles que es muy pronto para que vayan a ese lugar. Si bien sus espíritus son fuertes, aun deben fortalecer sus cuerpos y mentes para lidiar con las pruebas que allí residen.

-Supongo que debemos entrenar con mucho esmero-dijo Naruto.

-Es correcto, pero eso no es todo. También es mi deber entregarle la ubicación del equipo que necesitaran para su travesía.

 _ **-¿Acaso estoy delirando? Eso suena como un dialogo de los videojuegos que este sujeto ha jugado**_ -dijo Gyuki.

- _ **Guarda silencio**_ \- le dijo chibi-Kurama.

-Naruto Uzumaki, tú como elegido de Asura, debes poner a prueba tus dotes físicos. Deberás avanzar a través de Sendero del Dolor y llegar al Templo de la Eterna Agonía.

Naruto trago ante la descripción del sitio al que debía ir.

-Sasuke Uchiha, tu como elegido de Indra, debes poner a prueba tus dotes espirituales. Deberás avanzar a través del Sendero del Miedo y llegar al Templo del Desespero y Olvido.

Sasuke tuvo una reacción parecida a la de Naruto, pero la tenía más razones para volverse más fuerte.

-Tu camino Shinji, será distinto, si bien es cierto que solo son elegidos los que deben avanzar, tú tienes una travesía propia. Al tener parte de la esencia de los dos elegidos tu destino se tratara del nefasto Templo de Agua.

Un tremendo grito de niña se escucho en todo el lugar, para el desconcierto de los presentes, debido a que causante no era otro que el joven pelimorado.

- _Tiene que haber un error. Tal vez no se trate de ese endemoniado lugar_ \- pensó el chico. -¿Dónde queda ese sitio?- dijo el chico desesperado a Leon.

-En lo profundo del lago Hylia- otro grito más estridente se escucho entonces en el sitio.

-Tal vez sea ideal que nos retiremos. Parece que el chico tiene unos traumas con ese lugar, aunque desconozco el porqué-dijo Akane.

[Horas después en el hogar de la Uzumaki]

-Ya parece obvio lo que debemos de hacer- dice Shinji reunido con los demás. –Debemos separarnos y emprender una serie de entrenamientos con el fin de aprovechar la estadía en este lugar.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Este lugar en muy grande como para se queden en solo en esta ciudad-dijo Akane.

-Supongo que es inevitable. Esperaba lograr volver a Konoha, pero no nos queda de otra-dijo Tsunade. –Me pregunto si podre establecer una clínica médica.

-Sera muy bien recibida, se lo aseguro.

-¿Y exactamente que planean ustedes para entrenarse?- dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a los jóvenes.

-Yo tomare la guía de Akane en la artes Uzumaki y el erosennin me ayudara a terminar de dominar las técnicas de mi padre- dijo Naruto.

-Seguiré bajo la guía de Alduin. Así mismo, empezare a entrenarme con las otras técnicas de mi clan que tengo-dijo Sasuke.

-Tsunade me entrenara junto a Karin. Además creo que deberé aprovechar aprender unas cosas de este mundo-dijo Sakura.

-Nosotras, nos mantendremos junto a ellas y seguiremos entrenando nuestras habilidades-dijo Hinata junto a Hanabi.

-Yo me dedicare a dominar mi Bijuu, ha estado algo más colaborador últimamente- dijo Gaara.

 **-** _ **¿A qué se debe eso?-**_ dice chibi-Kurama.

- _ **No quiero hablar del tema**_ \- respondió Shukaku.

-Si no le molesta a Tsunade, yo quisiera tomar unas clases con usted-dijo Ino.

-No tengo ningún problema. Solo tienen que saber que tendrán un entrenamiento bastante fuerte.

-Yo tomare un poco de aquí y otro de allá, pero en líneas generales planeo mantenerme en movimiento, quiero investigar todo lo que pueda de este mundo.

-De acuerdo- le dijo Naruto.

-Por ahora propongo que esperemos por lo menos un mínimo de tres años. Cuando sientan que están listos para continuar denme el aviso- dijo Shinji dirigiéndose a Naruto y Sasuke, los cuales asienten. –Ahora. En marcha.


	28. 27 Compañia

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 27**

 **Compañía**

Poca gente sabe cuál es verdadero problema con la soledad. Piensa que lo más difícil es vencerla y tomar el valor de interactuar con los demás, pero ese era tan solo paso sencillo. El verdadero problema era cuando no sabía qué hacer, que decir o que pensar cuando se estaba rodeado de personas.

Eso era más o menos por lo que pasaba Fu que habiendo experimentado una vida de rechazo y abandono. Le resultaba más extraño que a otros lidiar con el mundo en el que había dado. El hecho de caminar por las calles sin recibir miradas de odio y de miedo era sin dudas agradables. Incluso hubo quienes se sentían atraídos por su exótica apariencia. Literalmente se sentía en otro mundo.

Sin embargo sus habilidades sociales empezaban a brillar por su ausencia. Se sentía aturdida cada vez que iba a un restaurante o un local, puesto que el cómo tratar a los encargados escapaba de sus conocimientos y la cantidad de opciones a su alcance la dejaban a veces sin saber qué hacer.

Que era exactamente un amigo era otra cuestión, puesto que en condiciones normales se hubiera pedido a cualquiera, pero ahora con tanta gente a su alrededor, esa pedirle a alguien que fuera su amigo era más complicado.

Ella acepto sin dudar acompañar a Naruto y su grupo de amigos, pues parecían gente agradable, pero por las condiciones de su viaje no pudo conocerlos a todos a fondo y ahora que se habían separado parecía difícil lograr ese cometido. Más eso no significaba que había vuelto a ese abismo en el que vivía, llamado soledad. Contaba con la presencia de varias figuras que nunca se imagino tener.

Por un lado estaba Akane, ella se consideraba la cabeza del clan Uzumaki y por lo tanto era considerada la superior de su familia. Era algo complicado de entender pues, la chica de Taki no sabía cómo era el asunto de los clanes. Sin embargo la pelirroja resultaría ser una persona muy dulce, a pesar de que en ocasiones demostrara un carácter igual de fuerte. Uno de sus dones era el de la observación, pues ella percibió los problemas que presentaba la peliverde y rápidamente la puso bajo su tutela.

No solo le enseño todo lo que necesitaba saber para ser una kunoichi, sino que la guio en esas cosas que la chica desconocía por su difícil infancia. No podría decirse si fue a propósito o no, pero Akane se había vuelto la figura maternal que le hacía falta a Fu, la cual fue recibida con los brazos abiertos.

Este hecho conllevo a que su árbol familiar se viera ligeramente expandido, pues Rikku le tenía mucho aprecio a la Uzumaki y de igual forma la veía como una madre por lo que involuntariamente se volvieron unas hermanas inseparables. Fu también se había relacionado con las otras chicas, pero ninguna tenía la misma energía para seguirla como si la tenía la Albed.

Por último y no menos importante estaba Naruto. El que había sacado de ese lugar al que llamaba hogar y le había mostrado que había algo más que ese miserable sitio. Su relación estaba más allá de la amistad y no era exactamente una relación de hermanos por su condición jinchuriki, era otra cosa que aun no sabía muy bien definir.

El chico Uzumaki por otro lado pensaba en cosas diferentes. Adaptarse a Spyra no fue especialmente un reto, pues aun contaba con caras conocidas a quien acudir. Su atención estaba centrada en entrenar y volverse más fuerte, por dos razones muy importantes.

Primero, por el hecho de que Akane le había dado el visto bueno a levantar Uzu, en donde no mostro oposición a que el asumiera el cargo de Kage. Claro que solo lo haría cuando ella considera que era lo suficientemente apto para ello. Ella quería que su nivel, estuviera mucho más allá de cualquier Kage conocido y para hacerle saber al mundo que Uzu, no había muerto.

Segundo y más importante. Kurama le hizo la advertencia de que tenía que hablarle sobre un tema importante y delicado. Este solo le dejo entrever que su verdadero enemigo aun estaba libre.

Su rutina estaba lejos de ser fácil y sencilla. No solo se tenía que someter a un fuerte entrenamiento de Fuinjutsu por parte de Akane, sino que debía seguir en su trabajo por desarrollar más el Rasengan. La cuestión con este no se limitaba a su tamaño, sino al número que podía producir, sus efectos, si lo podía lanzar o no. Todo eso y más.

Como siempre los Kagebushin resultaban un respiro, pues a pesar del estrés mental que causaban, disminuían el esfuerzo físico que necesitaba poner.

Así mismo tenía otro detalle entre manos. El no era muy versado en el manejo de armas y adaptarse a las dobles espadas fue un reto. Pero como en todas las cosas, no le tomo mucho encontrarle el hilo para aprender su uso.

Otro asunto difícil para el chico era el hecho de que muchos de sus amigos estuvieran lejos de él. Usualmente entrenaba con ellos y aunque había entrenado en solitario, ahora la situación era distinta, pues los caminos que tomaron cada uno eran inciertos. Ya se había propuesto aprender el Hiraishin rápidamente con el fin de poder visitarlos con facilidad. Aunque ese sentimiento no lo agobiaba mucho, después de toda tenia a alguien que lo entendía, que siempre se reía de sus ocurrencias y lo apoyaba.

Fu había resultado esa persona que llenaría su corazón. Ahora que lo veía, se sintió tonto al pensar en cómo perseguía a Sakura. La pelirrosa tenía sus virtudes, pero su desarrollo le hizo ver que a su visión era diferente a ideal que tenia de ella.

Algo que resulto raro fue el hecho de que la peliverde viviera con él en la que era la casa de sus padres. Especialmente porque el hecho de que era una chica. Todos los días terminaban en una situación incómoda y divertida. Básicamente por los intentos de cocina o quehacer domestico de Fu. Esta no veía bien el quedarse en el sitio sin hacer nada y por lo tanto trataba de hacer el desayuno o limpiar el lugar. Por desgracia, los sellos que contenía la casa resultaban algo impredecibles a pesar de que habían sido modificados para reconocerla como una habitante de la vivienda. Esto causo que ella se sintiera como una carga para Naruto.

El Uzumaki tardo un poco en entender a que se debía tal comportamiento, pero luego entendió que la causa era que ella no había tenido la misma suerte que él en cuanto a conseguir una vivienda y por lo tanto le resultaba completamente nuevo el tener que gestionar en una, en donde además debía compartir el lugar con alguien.

Naruto quería que ella se integrara a su hogar, pero no iba a permitir que lo hiciera de esa forma. El y sus clones se convirtieron los encargados de todo el mantenimiento de la casa, no iba a hacerla pensar que ella era responsable de esas cosas por ser mujer. Él prefería que el tiempo que Fu tenía libre, lo invirtiera en su recién descubierto hobby.

Este no era otro que la pintura. Esto debido a que la chica quiso tener algo que le recordara todas esas cosas que había presenciado últimamente. Desde su ida al País de la Nieve hasta su llegada a Spyra. Lo increíble fue el hecho de que la peliverde demostró tener una memoria excepcional y que podía detallar cada detalle que se propusiera pintar.

Esto sin dudas era el mayor terror de las aldeas ninja. El que sus armas se dieran cuenta de que podían hacer otras más allá de la destrucción de sus enemigos. Claro está, que en sus pensamientos nunca cruzaba cuales eran los intereses que tenían sus armas y mucho menos que los hacía felices.

Pero algo era claro, Fu era feliz con su vida y por ello Naruto también lo era y mientras el pensara que ese era el escenario ideal, no importaba en los absoluto que pensaran los demás.


	29. 28 Razón de Lucha

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 28**

 **Razón de Lucha**

Es fácil decir para alguien que va a entrenar para volverse más fuerte, cuando en realidad hay muchos factores que entran en cuestión. No solo se debía establecer una rutina para hacerlo más eficiente, se debía planear que puntos se querían aprender o mejorar y en la mayoría de las ocasiones, era bueno tener a alguien que pueda ayudarte en la labor que se emprendía.

Pero había algo fundamental sobre todas esas cosas. Algo que si era lo suficientemente fuerte podía hacer que la falta de cualquiera de los otros elementos fuera insignificante. Una razón de lucha.

No importa de qué tipo de guerrero se tratara, cada uno de ellos necesita algo que los impulse. Algo que lo motive a seguir respirando y poner un pie delante del otro. Algo que les haga buscar ser más fuertes.

Ya sea para proteger o herir. Cada quien tenía un pensamiento en su mente al momento de exponerse a un peligro en donde la vida estuviera en juego y al mismo ese era el gatillo que hacía que una persona buscara aumentar su poder.

Para un shinobi era normal que esa motivación estuviera dada por su camino ninja, el cual en realidad, la mayoría de las veces no era más que una renuncia a la voluntad propia, debido a que ese ideal estaba en las manos de los líderes de las aldea en donde a la vez, estos estaban bajo el mandato de los Daimyo.

Esto sin embargo era visto como algo bastante normal por las personas, pues a sus ojos los shinobi no eran nada más que armas. Claro era que esa idea más que beneficiosas, resultaba un cáncer que mataba las fuerzas que aspirara tener cualquier nación.

Una prueba de ello, eran aquellos shinobi que habían elegido tomar caminos distintos a los de los suyos, como lo hicieron Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha. Ellos tuvieron sus propias motivaciones y cambiaron el curso del mundo. Tal fue su impacto que aun cuando habían pasado décadas de su muerte, sus ideales seguían teniendo un fuerte impacto en los pensamientos de los shinobi actuales. Cada uno adaptado de una forma muy particular.

Tómese de ejemplo a Naruto Uzumaki, un joven cuya motivación para su entrenamiento era la tarea de levantar Uzu y proteger a sus amigos de quienes sabia que les podían hacer daño. Camino que estaba relacionado con la voluntad de fuego que había implantado Hashirama.

Por su parte, Sasuke Uchiha tenía un camino que se consideraría más oscuro. El requería del poder para tomar venganza contra aquellos que habían atentado contra su familia y clan. Su camino estaba más relacionado con el ideal de Madara que era el usar el poder para cumplir todos sus fines.

Sin embargo, el joven cada se cuestionaba cada vez el cómo terminaría si lograba su venganza. Tenia presente que el encuentro con su hermano no sería tan violento como en principio lo tenía planeado, ya que primero debía saber la verdad. Luego estaba el desenmascarar como Konoha estaba involucrada en el evento Uchiha.

Tsunade no sabía en lo absoluto del tema, ya que ella había estado fuera de la aldea, para esas fechas y su relación con su sensei no había sido tan buena como para que le hablara del tema. Además ahora que se había apartado del cargo, era limitado lo que podía investigar.

Aquello llevo a Sasuke a pensar algo que en otra ocasión hubiera considerado completamente ridículo. El quería devolverle el esplendor a su clan, pero ahora que había desertado de Konoha, debería considerar una alternativa para lograrlo y aunque nunca había querido un cargo más allá de volverse el jefe de su clan, estaba considerando el volverse un Kage. Ya fuera que decidiera tomar Konoha o incluso formar una nueva aldea, el Uchiha tenia presente que aquello sería lo más beneficioso para su clan. Claro que esta idea la mantendría para sí mismo por el momento.

El pelinegro no era el único que pasaba por un proceso de análisis en sus objetivos personales. Tenten y Tayuya que se encontraba juntas en el campamento de las Amazonas, se preguntaban qué hacer con la nuevas cosas que allí aprendían, ya que sus metas eran inciertas a raíz de los sucesos recientes en sus vidas.

Si bien agradecían haber sido rescatadas por aquel grupo en aquel sitio desconocido, no evitaban sentirse nerviosas por su situación y la actitud que tenían sus protectoras.

En las Amazonas existía mentalidad de la mujeres eran superiores a los hombres y por ello se le ponía mucho énfasis a que las integrantes desarrollaran las habilidades que allí se practicaban.

Eran dos vertientes las que allí se enseñaban. Una se centraba en el uso de la voluntad y en la otra resultaba un poco más extravagante ya que incluía el uso de canticos, rituales y ese tipo de cosas para poder dominar un nuevo poder.

Al ser la primera orientado al combate armado, naturalmente Tenten tomo el camino del Haki, mientras que Tayuya encontró más cómodo el uso de la magia. Pero aun trabajando áreas distintas, ambas chicas se mantendrían juntas no solo compartiendo la habitación que les habían facilitado, sino asumiendo una fuerte amistad.

Puede que templo de Luna Azul pareciera antiguo si se comparaba con las aldeas shinobi, pero en su estilo griego, el lugar resultaba mucho más majestuoso ya que la arquitectura de mármol confería al sito de un aire único.

Aunque en primer momento las jóvenes se molestaron por el hecho de que fueran dejadas de lado por los demás en cuanto a la decisión de mantenerse en aquella dimensión. Más adelante lo aceptaron al sentirse a gusto con las Amazonas.

Las reglas de ellas eran duras dado que no se permitía en lo absoluto la presencia de hombres en el recinto y había castigos fuertes a la violación de esta norma. La castaña solo podía invocar a Enma cuando salía del sitio y tenía que hacerlo en secreto, debido a que la interacción con el sexo opuesto también estaba limitada, ya que se debía ser una guerrera de alto rango para que se les permitiera.

El propósito del grupo tenían ellas era algo incierto, ya que si bien buscaba demostrar la superioridad femenina, tampoco es que buscaran la exterminación de sus rivales, ya que aquello seria una muestra de estupidez solo digna de los hombres. Lo único claro era que las guerreras buscaban proteger sus dominios al mismo tiempo que lidiaban con las peligrosas criaturas que allí vivían.

El escuadrón al que pertenecían estaba a cargo de la guerrera Yun Fang, una mujer de cabello negro con un semblante serio y la sacerdotisa Día Vanille, que por el contrario era más relajada y tenía un cabello color pelirrojo, aunque no al nivel que los Uzumaki. Ambas eran las superiores de Tenten y Tayuya respectivamente.

Si bien las jóvenes siguieron a la perfección lo que se esperaba de ellas en los cuarteles de las Amazonas, no podían evitar preguntarse para que debían esforzarse en sus labores.

Tenten extrañaba a sus compañeros de equipo y todas las ocurrencias que tenían, se preguntaba muy a menudo que hubiera sido de ella de haberse quedado en la aldea. Le molestaba particularmente que Shinji nunca le escribiera o intentaba comunicarse con ellas. Había un pueblo más o menos cerca de la selva y sabiendo que él estaba recorriendo todo el continente, no había excusa alguna para que no le hiciera una visita.

A Tayuya no le molestaba su cambio de vida, ya que no extrañaba en lo absoluto ser una kunoichi de Oto, pero aun sentía que no estaba en el lugar adecuado. Lamentaba el no haber quedado con el chico escandaloso que le había rescatado. No quería admitirlo, pero le había gustado su actitud y estaba segura que en el tiempo que habían estado en aquel mundo debía haber crecido para bien. La Uzumaki se tenía que dar unos cuantos golpes mentales por aquellos pensamientos, tenía que admitir todo el tiempo en la selva le estaba haciendo delirar.

En resumen ambas querían recibir una señal o algo que les impulsara a esforzarse en aquello que hacían. Caso contrario al que se daba con las discípulas de Tsunade.

Sakura al ir de lleno con las enseñanzas de la Sannin y verse tan cómoda con el Ninjutsu Medico en el que ya se había iniciado, se pondría como meta superar a su maestra y mejorar todo lo que pudiese las técnicas que ella había creado.

Esto implicaba mejorar el Sello Byakugo ya que Akane Uzumaki explico que la técnica tenía un grave defecto y era que si era usada por alguien carente de genes Uzumaki tendría efectos fatales en el largo plazo. Tsunade lo podía usar sin problemas gracias a su herencia, pero la demás debían mejorarlo si no querían tener un feo destino. La Haruno propuso que entre las cosas que debían mejorarse para su uso era el que los ninja medico tuvieran más opciones para la larga distancia y eso implicaba que la manipulación de la naturaleza de estos debía ser mucho mayor.

Bien era sabido por las demás que esa decisión también estaba basada en el hecho de que Hinata estaba aplicando el uso de los elementos en el estilo Hyuga, cosas que quiera introducir a su clan en su regreso a Konoha. En el sentido medico, ella concientizo que se estaba desperdiciando las ventajas que tenia Byakugan en esa área, así como el hecho de cómo se podía usar a su favor su manejo de los tenketsus.

Ino tomo su propia idea de cómo mejorar el Ninjutsu Medico al pensar que se podría explotar las habilidades sobre el chakra Ying que naturalmente tiene su clan y lograr entre otras cosas el ampliar el rango de jutsu como la Palma Curadora.

Karin prefirió en cambio mezclar el área con el Juinjutsu, algo que había sido trabajado por los Uzumaki, pero que había quedado en el olvidado debido a su caída.

Las metas que tenían las jóvenes podían definirse como desinteresadas, pues los verdaderos beneficiarios serian todos los enfermos y heridos que había en aquel mundo ya que a pesar de existir algo llamado magia curativa, el Ninjutsu Medico resultaba un poco más preciso al momento de heridas de mayor magnitud.

La clínica que Tsunade había establecido en la ciudad de Arcadis, se quedaba corta la mayoría del tiempo y sin que ella lo esperara, se vio en la necesidad de aceptar otros aprendices. A la Senju solo le pesaba el hecho de que no debió haber abandonado Konoha cuando falleció su novio Dan. Ya que de haberse quedado hubiera hecho más por los demás al tomar el control de hospital de la aldea. Pero tenía que preocuparse en el ahora y esforzase en lo que era buena.

El perder su razón de vida hizo que algunos tomaran un rumbo errante como Kakashi cuya razón de ser siempre había sido proteger Konoha. El había aprendido que en aquella dimensión el mayor problema era las criaturas que a veces atacaban a inocentes, por lo que la profesión de cazador era muy demanda, por ello decidió tomar aquel trabajo y usar sus habilidades en algo positivo. Algo que era muy cercano a lo que hacía previamente. Su viaje no sería en solitario, pues Anko decidió acompañarle a no encontrarse a gusto con Tsunade y las demás. El no puso quejas, aunque de todas formas no serian escuchadas por la mujer que simplemente quería darse la oportunidad de explorar.

Gaara también tenía su combate interno aunque el suyo podía resultar un poco más extraño que el de los demás. Anteriormente su objetivo se limitaba a buscar la muerte de todos a su alrededor y ahora que se planteaba buscar aquello llamado amistad se veía atrapado en aquel lugar.

Estaba algo preocupado por sus hermanos que en esos momentos debían estar desesperados buscándolo. Se sentía mal por la situación, ya que quería mejorar la relación que tenia con ellos. Por otro lado, contra todo pronóstico, había entablado un "buena" relación con su Bijuu.

Este seguía siendo molesto, pero su sello había sido mejorado por Akane, permitiéndole entre otras cosas disfrutar del dormir luego de muchos años de insomnio. Shukaku también se sintió más a gusto con el sello que le permitía mas libertad que el que le retenía anteriormente.

La razón por la que el tanuki había cambiado su actitud con su jinchuriki yacía en un evento ocurrido poco antes de su llegada a Dalmasca en donde en una cueva subterránea en la que había un lago, había tenido un encuentro con monstruo que tenia por habilidad el producir burbujas cosas que hizo que el Bijuu entrara en pánico. Un trato entre ambos nació con el fin de que no hablara jamás de ese hecho.

Gaara no vio problema en aquello, que vio positivo aquel avance que era más comprensible para el que lo que había pasado entre él y la rubia que le había acompañado en su llegada. Resultaba agradable hablar con ella, en donde él sentía algo distinto a cuando habla con otros como Naruto. Shukaku solo reía a la situación dado que sabía bien a qué se debía, pero él no hablaría en lo absoluto de ello.

Al final el chico se propondría la misma meta que su hermano jinchuriki y se mentalizo el volverse más fuerte para convertirse en el siguiente Kazekage de Suna. Puesto que esperaba que le diera un mayor significado a su vida.

Jiraiya no tenía nada en que dudar, él sabía que su destino consistía y que debía guiar a los jóvenes a mejorar el mundo shinobi y acabar con el circulo de odio que le aquejaba. Hanabi aun era muy joven para aquellos pensamientos le quitaran el sueño y solo seguía los pasos de su hermana. Shinji solo veía aquel panorama y de daba cuenta que no pertenecía a ningún lugar.


	30. 29 Enfrentando el Miedo

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 29**

 **Enfrentando el Miedo**

Aun era difícil de creer para los shinobi de Konoha y sus acompañantes que habían pasado más de tres años en ese mundo llamado Spyra. Decir que era una experiencia fácil era una mentira, pero cada uno sabia que por cada minuto que pasaba en sitio, estaba más cerca de alcanzar sus objetivos.

Un ejemplo de ello era el escenario que era llevado a cabo en la Meseta de Chita, donde las llamas y los rayos no hacían falta. Esto era debido al feroz combate que era llevado a cabo por una pareja de wyverns que tenían en la mira al más joven de los Uchiha.

Un Rathalos Celeste y una Rathian Rosada lanzaban desde los cielos un asedio de bolas de fuego contra Sasuke que haciendo uso del Whirlwind Sprint, el cual había dominado al punto de poder cambiar su trayectoria a pesar de que era una técnica limitada al viaje en línea recta.

Una vez que había escapado del campo de fuego que provocaron las criaturas voladoras, el chico saco su Espada de Dios de Trueno y realizo el Chidori Kouken (Espada Chidori), el cual provoco que la carga de Raiton que formo en su mano, pasara al arma eléctrica aumentando significativamente su longitud. Con esto el chico realizo un salto usando como impulso la corriente de viento generado por el Whirlwind Sprint, logrando alcanzar sin problemas al Rathalos que recibiría un fuerte corte que el haría perder el equilibrio y caer.

Su compañera no se quedo quieta y se lanzo sobre Sasuke para golpearle con su cola, la cual era famosa por el fuerte veneno con el que contaba. El chico usaría el último impulso de su encantamiento para salir de la zona de impacto de la extremidad.

El pelinegro se vería obligado a ubicarse en tierra en donde el wyvern celeste ya se había recuperado, su pareja entonces aterrizo a su lado y ambos inhalaron aire para desatar un explosión de fuego.

-Fro Krah Diin (Aliento de Hielo)-recito el Uchiha para lanzar una ráfaga de hielo de su boca para disipar las llamas que le amenazaban, provocando a la vez que una pantalla de vapor cubriera la zona.

Las criaturas entonces alzaron vuelo y se abalanzaron sobre Sasuke, el cual recurrió a una simple Sustitución para evadir y desorientar a sus oponentes. El chico entonces volvió a recurría a la que era el arma de Segundo Hokage y realizo el Azote Chidori, una técnica que extendía el largo de la espada, pero que también le hacía más flexible. Con este ataque el enredo una de las garras de la Rathian Rosada y se impulso hacia el wyvern a la vez que ejecutaba un Chidori con su mano derecha.

Un rugido de lamento se escucho y poco después la criatura colapso en un orbe que cayó en el pasto que cubría la meseta. El Rathalos Celeste entonces profirió un rugido de furia evidentemente molesto por el destino de su pareja y descargo una serie de bolas de fuego contra el Uchiha.

El pelinegro se apresuro en esquivarlas y tomar distancia para su siguiente técnica. En donde luego de cumular la electricidad de su espada, agito esta para lanzar varias medias lunas de rayo que volaron a tremenda velocidad contra su enemigo. El Raiton: Cortadores Rapaces, era el nombre de aquella técnica.

El wyvern recibió todo el daño que aquel jutsu le provoco, pero su furia era lo suficientemente grande para hacerle seguir y luego lanzar un bola de fuego a toda velocidad con el chico que no pudo esquivarla.

Sasuke resulto lastimado por la explosión que acompañaba el ataque, pero aun seguía en pie. El chico entonces acerco la hoja de su arma a su rostro. –Fro-recito para cubrir el arma con una fracción del poder que proveía el encantamiento completo. Acto seguido el chico uso de el Whirlwind Sprint y el impulso hacia Rathalos que lanzo una nueva bola de fuego a su enemigo.

Tanto ataque de fuego como el Wyvern volador serian rebanados por la Espada del Dios del Trueno, para que luego un nuevo orbe cayera al suelo.

Y así había terminado uno de los acostumbrados entrenamientos de Sasuke, en donde después de mucho esfuerzo había logrado aprender el dichoso Seishin Teki Kyoyo. Lo que le permitía usar su chakra y encantamientos al mismo tiempo, dándole una tremenda flexibilidad a su estilo de combate.

Al final la Espada del Dios de Trueno había sido un arma más ideal para él, ya que se había dedicado a mejorar el Chidori y crear diferentes variantes de la técnica que trabajaban en perfecta sincronía con la espada.

Al igual que sus compañeros, el había sufrido un estirón que le hacía recordar cuanto tiempo llevaban atrapados en aquel lugar. El vestía con una camisa blanca de cuello alto con el símbolo Uchiha a sus espaldas junto a unos pantalones oscuros. En sus brazos llevaba unas bandas que guardaba seis orbes que había acumulado con el tiempo. El ponía especial atención al enfrentamiento de las criaturas que habitaban el mundo, ya que era una buena forma de volverse más fuerte y conseguir poder de forma rápida.

Claro que el Uchiha era bastante inteligente en cuanto a los orbes que portaba, ya que estos en vez de proporcionarle poder ofensivo, eran de apoyo y aumentaban cosas como su resistencia o le permitían curarse en mitad de la batalla. Algo que en aquel sitio era esencial, ya que no siempre había un medico a quien recurrir.

Bueno, en realidad si tenía a quien recurrir, pero no podía ir a molestarles siendo que s estaban siempre estaban ocupadas y respetaba que cada quien debía administrar su tiempo de entrenamiento como mejor le pareciese.

Sin embargo, el sentía que se estaba quedando algo estancado y necesitaba algo mas para ponerse a la altura de Naruto, Fu y Gaara, quienes le llevaban una enorme ventaja por su condición de Jinchuriki.

 **-Ya deberías estar listo para enfrentar tu prueba como elegido de Indra-** dijo una tétrica voz cerca del joven.

-Ya lo había estado pensando, Alduin. Necesito un verdadero para poner a prueba mis habilidades- le respondió Sasuke para luego afinar tomar algo de aire y reunir energía. –Od Ah Viing (Llamado del Dragón).

Con esto el dragón negro que le acompañaba se materializo en la realidad con la energía espiritual del Uchiha, permitiendo al chico montarlo y desplazarse a su destino. No es que a Alduin le gustara ser un medio de transporte, pero era la forma más eficiente para el chico se moviera dado que no tenía algo que le permitiera teletransportarse como si lo tenía el rival de este.

Ambos volaron sobre el continente hasta su objetivo que previamente habían ocupado. El antiguo pantanal de Nabreus fue donde aterrizaron, un lugar desolado por el aura tétrica y los gases letales que allí reinaba. El dragón ébano entonces volvió a su forma etérea, ya que no podía permanecer por mucho tiempo en su forma física.

De todas formas Sasuke se adentro en el pantano, no sin antes activar unos de orbes en sus brazos y escudarse del veneno presente. Camino varios minutos hasta lograr dar con la cueva que contenía su destino. El Sendero del Miedo, en donde una enorme puerta con una luna grabada en piedra bloqueaba su camino.

Hacia un año desde que había descubierto el sitio y se había preparado en base a los enemigos que moraban en el exterior. Antes de proceder a abrir la puerta no pudo evitar notar una pequeña nota de papel que adornaba la puerta.

Curioso la retiro y leyó que ponía. "No entres" era lo único que recitaba, sin ninguna pista de su procedencia o autor. Sin embargo, Sasuke reconocía esa caligrafía y solo apretó el papel y lo hizo a un lado.

Shinji debía estar loco para creer que le iba a hacer caso, luego de haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro y dejarles a la merced de todas criaturas de las que evidentemente tenía conocimiento.

Él solo cargo su chakra y lo puso en el sello que bloqueaba el acceso al sendero, el podía afrontar cualquier cosa que le pusieran enfrente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Sasuke?-dijo una voz femenina tras el chico. En donde al girarse encontraría a Sakura y Hinata.

-Ustedes…..¿Que hacen aquí?- dijo el pelinegro sorprendido por la presencia de las chicas.

-Pues acompañándote por supuesto-dijo Sakura que se había vuelto una bella dama de esbelto cuerpo que a pesar de no tener prominentes atributos, vestía de maravilla una blusa roja sin mangas y unos pantaloncillos negros. Ella había cortado su cabello para trabajar con mayor comodidad en la clínica en la que laboraba.

-No puedes dejarnos atrás, Sasuke-kun-dijo Hinata- ella vestía un suéter lila y unos pantalones azules, que le quedaban algo cortos con lo voluptuosa que se había vuelto la joven. Al igual que Sakura si cabello era corto, pero tenía un peinado diferente al de hace unos años.

-¿Pero cómo fue que llegaron tan rápido a este sitio?-pregunto el chico dudoso de la presencia de sus amigas.

-Sabíamos que pronto ibas a venir a este lugar y teníamos todo preparado para seguirte-dijo Sakura poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sasuke.

El chico se aseguro de no estar en un Genjutsu o algo por el estilo y todo demostró que ellas en verdad estaban en el lugar. Y sin decir nada se apresuro a entrar por el pasillo de bloques grises que había quedado al descubierto.

Sakura y Hinata entonces procedieron a seguirle, sin la necesidad de que el Uchiha les diera permiso, después de todo el era alguien con quien era mejor actuar sin esperar su opinión.

Eventualmente el camino dio paso a una cueva en donde la oscuridad reinaba, en donde no ser porque los jóvenes tenían sus doujutsu, no podría ver nada. Esto evito que fueran sorprendidos por el primer enemigo que se cruzo en su camino, una calavera de la proporción de dos hombres que se desplazaba usando sus cuatro extremidades.

Resultaba extraño ver que le atacara algo de aspecto humanoide, pero los shinobi no dudaron en atacar. Sasuke uso sus jutsu Katon y las chicas su Taijutsu, con lo que en poco tiempo destrozaron al ser. Sin embargo las sombras demostraron ser el cobijo perfecto de incontables criaturas cadavéricas que empezaron a asediar a los jóvenes.

Desde seres esqueléticos gigantes hasta unos extraños que portaban ruecas cadavéricas con clavos, los enemigos no paraban de aparecer y atacar a Sasuke y sus compañeras. Al final no eran muy rudos y el Uchiha estaba más bien considerando que el nombre del lugar eran puras fanfarronerías.

El chico le aviso a Sakura que se cubriera y le dijo a la Hyuga que debían usar ese movimiento. Hecho esto la peliazul empezó a girar sobre su propio eje para realizar una de las principales técnicas de su clan con su propio toque personal.

Sasuke entonces realizo el Chidori Nagashi (Corriente Chidori) que provoco que la carga eléctrica de su mano se trasfiriera a su cuerpo y luego la lanzara en todas direcciones.

-Hakkesho Raiton: Kaiten-dijo Hinata que había desarrollado un campo eléctrico resonó con el ataque del chico provocando un caos eléctrico que alcanzo a todos los presentes. Sakura acudió a uno de los orbes que poseía para evitar ser rostizada por los rayos circundantes.

-Perfecto-dijo el Uchiha viendo lo eficiente del ataque para entonces ordenar que debían seguir su camino.

La cueva revelo que era más profunda de lo que parecía y un abismo sin fondo, se impuso como un obstáculo entre los jóvenes y el resto de su recorrido.

-Déjenmelo a mí. Doton: Desplazamiento Terrestre-dijo la Haruno para con un golpe en la tierra hacer que una lamina de roca formara un puente entre los bordes del accidente rocoso.

Entonces su camino serio truncando por un nuevo enemigo que emergió desde las profundidades del abismo. Con más de seis metros de largo, un dragón esquelético destrozo la roca que les permitiría el paso a los jóvenes y sin explicación lógica, exhalo un intenso aliento de fuego que elevo fuertemente la temperatura de lugar.

Sasuke y Hinata, se hicieron a un lado para evadir el ataque mientras que Sakura elevo sus brazos e hizo uso de unos protectores rojos que hicieron aparición y le permitieron resistir el ataque. La chica había encontrado en aquellos orbes una forma eficiente de defensa, que le permitía evadir el uso de las capacidades regenerativas del Sello Byakugo y no desgastarse con tanta velocidad.

El dragon siguió su ataque sobre la chica, pero esta una vez que se acostumbro a las temperaturas que le cubrían, empezó a avanzar por entre las llamas para luego saltar y atacar a su enemigo.

-Okasho (Golpe de Flor de Cerezo _)_ -dijo Sakura para desatar un golpe hercúleo que arrojo al dragón contra las paredes del risco.

-Fro Krah Diin- le siguió Sasuke para lanzar un halo de hielo que sería contraatacado por una nueva ráfaga de fuego del dragón.

El esquelético ser entonces tomo vuelo y se lanzo apuntando con sus afiladas garras a Hinata. La chica esperaría a la bestia en su posición y justo antes de que le pegara, le esquivo y dio un certero golpe de junken que a pesar de no influir en el nulo sistema de chakra de criatura fue suficiente para desestabilizarle y hacerle caer.

La criatura entonces en su caída, asesto un latigazo con su cola a la Hyuga que le mando volando. Sasuke se apresuro en atraparle y evitar que recibiera más daños. Poco después el dragon lanzo una bola de fuego contra el techo del lugar que provoco una explosión que haría caer múltiples estalactitas afiladas sobre Sakura. En otro rápido movimiento, el Uchiha realizo el Chidori Senbon y disparo varias agujas de Raiton que destrozaron las rocas sobre la chica.

-Terminemos con esto. Raiton: Dragón Destructor de Rayo-exclamo el Uchiha para disparar una enorme cabeza de dragón-serpiente que engullo a la criatura esquelética y le redujo a meras cenizas.

-Bien hecho-comento Sakura.

-No es nada. Este lugar ha resultado ser decepcionante-le contesto el chico.

-Aun así, parece que has progresado mucho, hermanito-dijo una voz que paralizo a Sasuke.

-¡Ita-Itachi!-exclamo el Uchiha menor al ver como el asesino de su clan hacia aparición. -¿¡Como es que estas en el sitio!?-exigió furioso el chico mientras alistaba su espada.

-Si dejan una puerta descuidada, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien entre por ella-comento Itachi.

-Tu…..yo te matare en este instante-dijo Sasuke furioso para lanzarse sobre su hermano.

-Aun no aprendes-dijo el Akatsuki para estallar en una nube de cuervos que desorientaría a Sasuke.

-En eso te equivocas. Chidori Nagashi-dijo Sasuke para desatar un campo eléctrico que golpearía a todas las aves y sacaría a su objetivo de su cobertura.

-Hm- exclamo el chico de ojeras para luego lanzar varios shuriken que irían contra su hermano.

-Hakke Kusho (Manipulación del Vacío del Círculo Celestial)-dijo Hinata para lanzar una onda de aire que apartaría los proyectiles de su compañero.

-Tu detente. Esta mi pelea- le advirtió Sasuke al caer en el suelo

-Déjanos ayudarte, Sasuke-le dijo Sakura viendo que él estaba bastante alterado.

-Puedo con esto. Ven Gar Nos-exclamo el chico para que un remolino de aire se formara en los alrededores de su objetivo, atrapándole con ello.

-Wuld Nah Kest- exclamo posteriormente para accionar el Whirlwind Sprint y lanzarse con un Chidori en mano contra Itachi.

-Aun te falta mucho-le dijo su hermano para entonces su ojo derecho empezara a sangrar. –Amaterasu-exclamo para lanzar una ráfaga de llamas negras que de no ser por su encantamiento inicial, Sasuke no hubiera podido esquivarlas.

Fue entonces que unas costillas etéreas de color naranja empezaron a rodear al Akatsuki, eliminado con ello el remolino que le atrapaba. –Puede que te hayas vuelto muy fuerte, pero aun te falta lo necesario para derrotarme.

-Tu bastardo-dijo Sasuke apretando los dientes furiosos por el poder que demostraba su hermano.

-¿Dime porque aun no lo has conseguido? ¿Por qué no has matado a tu mejor amigo?

-¿Acaso crees que me rebajaría a tu nivel? Puedo vencerte si recurrir a tu métodos.

-Te equivocas gravemente-dijo Itachi para que el esqueleto sobre su persona se estabilizara hasta completar el torso de una criatura demoniaca. –Déjame mostrarte el poder de Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke había leído sobre esa técnica, el Susanoo. La que sin duda alguna era la técnica mas poderosa que podía desarrollar el doujutsu de los Uchiha.

-No creas que puedes venir y hacer lo que te plazca-le dijo Sakura que arranco un enorme peñasco del suelo y lo arrojo contra su enemigo.

-Inútil-dijo Itachi para dirigir la mano de su constructo y destruir la roca, para luego extenderla y atrapar a la chica.

-¡Sakura! –exclamo Sasuke para lanzarse con su espada e intentar cortar el brazo que retenía a su amiga.

Para su desgracia el Susanoo era demasiado fuerte y aguanto el poder de la hoja del arma. Acto seguido le dio un puñetazo al Uchiha y le mando al otro lado del abismo.

\- Hakke Kusho- fue el ataque lanzo la Hyuga en un intento de liberar a su amiga, pero la defensa del Susanoo era demasiado fuerte como para que le molestara aquel ataque y en descuido, la chica también se vio atrapada.

-Te lo dije. Aun no tienes el poder para vencerme-dijo Itachi con su tradicional cara estoica.

-Maldito. Fro Krah Diin-bramo el Uchiha menor para desatar el vaho de hielo en un intento de vencer la defensa de su objetivo, pero entonces el Akatsuki lanzo un Katon: Gran Bola de Fuego que fue más que suficiente para anular el ataque de Sasuke que ya era disminuido por la distancia que separaba a los hermanos.

-En vista que no tienes el valor para hacer lo necesario, yo te hare el favor-dijo Itachi para hacer que su Susanoo pusiera sus pulgares sobre las cabezas de Sakura y Hinata.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-dijo Sasuke mas que asustado por las intenciones del otro Uchiha.

-Dime Sasuke. ¿Tú puedes demostrar que los Uchiha no necesitamos del odio para volvernos más fuertes?

-No sé de que hablas-dijo pensando desesperadamente en una forma de liberar a las kunoichi.

-Pronto lo entenderás- dijo Itachi para hacer un movimiento con sus manos que provoco que en la silenciosamente cueva se escuchara un crack que dejo paralizado al Uchiha menor.

El no supo exactamente que sucedía con su mente que colapsaba en conjunto con los cuerpos sin vida de Sakura y Hinata. No podía creer que estuviera volviendo a repetir el dolor que sintió el día de la masacre Uchiha y que más bien, este era mucho más intenso al de esa ocasión.

El por naturaleza era alguien que prefería estar solo con sus pensamientos y por ende rechazar toda compañía, pero al final luego de toda la soledad que había experimentado con la muerte de su familia, se dio de cuenta que lo más anhelaba era la compañía de los demás. Una que tanto Hinata como Sakura le brindaban casi de forma incondicional, pero él era terco y rara vez aceptaba sus invitaciones para los eventos que se daban en su actual hogar. Cosa que terminaba lamentado, a pesar de su deseo de volverse más fuerte.

Fue entonces que entendió que su más grande miedo ahora era el estar solo, lejos de las personas que le habían apoyado a pesar de su actitud. Pero no solo era eso, el también se dio de que cuanta que al final, el de todas formas necesitaba de una gran fuerza para poder defender a quienes apreciaba, ya que de lo contrario sucedería lo que acababa de presenciar.

Mas aquello parecía no tener significado ahora, pues una vez más su némesis había hecho de las suya y se había ganado de nuevo su odio. Puede que el Chakra de Sasuke estuviera bastante agotado para ese momento, pero él no permitiría que Itachi saliera con vida del lugar. Aun si eso le quitara su último aliento, Sasuke juro que debía ponerle fin a ese sujeto.

Con un nuevo Chidori en mano se lanzo sobre el precipicio y haciendo uso del Whirlwind Sprint atravesó la abertura para acercarse hacia Itachi. Este solo sonrió y uso uno de los puños del Susanoo para intentar detener el golpe que iba contra él. Un brillo enorme se hizo presente, en el lugar y pronto todo se cubrió de oscuridad.

[En la ciudad de Arcadis]

Luego de estar inconsciente por un largo tiempo, Sasuke pudo sentir como su cuerpo le permitió despertar. Su cabeza parecía querer explotar y a sus sentidos les costaba volver a ponerse con el ambiente. Una cama de un consultorio.

-Hasta que despiertas, bello durmiente-dijo una chica de bata entrando al cubículo en donde se encontraba el Uchiha.

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que veía, ante el estaba Sakura vivita y coleando con el uniforme de doctora que usaba cuando estaba en la clínica en que trabajaba.

-¡Sakura! –dijo el chico impresionado.

-¿Y a quien esperabas?

-Es que tu…..

-No deberías inquietarte mucho. Has estado inconsciente por varios días y no queremos que tengas una recaída.

-¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cómo me encontraron?

-Unos guardias te trajeron aquí cuando te avistaron en una de las plazas de la ciudad. Como saben que frecuentas la clínica, fue lo mejor que se les ocurrió.

-Ya veo-dijo el chico quedando pensativo.

-He de suponer que te volviste a exceder con tus entrenamientos. Debes relajarte por dios.

-Pero es que yo estaba….

-Usando tu Sharingan me imagino. ¿Desde cuándo se ve tan extraño?

-¿Qué?

-Solo mira-dijo la pelirrosa para acercarle un espejo.

El chico entonces volvió a quedarse sin palabras, pues en donde debía estar su Sharingan de tres aspas ahora había uno Sharingan con un diseño parecido al de un átomo.

-Esto no es posible.

-Lo que encuentro imposible es que alguien no quiera venir al festival de aniversario de la ciudad que habrá la semana que viene-dijo la Haruno sin entender a que se refería su amigo. –Es de lejos uno de los eventos más espectaculares a los que se puede asistir y tú no quieres tener una cita conmigo en el.

-…

La chica entonces suspiro. –Es inútil hablarte de estas cosas. Mejor voy a avisarle a Hinata que ya estas mejor.

-¿Sabes qué? Cuanta conmigo iré al festival.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Si.

-Lo creeré cuando lo vea-dijo Sakura dudosa de ese cambio de actitud en el Uchiha para luego retirarse del cubilo.

Sasuke entonces fue el que suspiro con una mezcla de gran alivio y aun mayor confusión, ya que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **-Por fin despiertas, humano. Ya me tenia preocupado** -dijo Alduin logrando restablecer su conexión con el Uchiha.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

- **Me las arregle para traerte desde el pantanal.** **Fuiste atrapado en una especie sueño tan pronto la puerta al Sendero del Miedo se abrió. Uno que estaba más allá de cualquier Genjutsu o ilusión** , **pero que me permitió presenciar todo lo que experimentaste.**

-¿Todo?

 **-No necesito darte mi opinión al respecto. Los sentimientos de los humanos no son de mi interés. Sin embargo hay algo que me ha quedado claro. Toda la carga de emociones que conllevo ver a tus amadas morir provoco que despertaras el siguiente nivel de tu doujutsu.**

-Ellas no son mis….

 **-Vamos, no es necesario que lo sigas escondiendo. Si lograste despertar fue porque aceptaste la realidad.**

-…

 **-Tu silencio solo confirma mis palabras.**

-Lo que digas, pero eso cambia el hecho de que ese lugar resulto ser más peligroso de lo pensé.

 **-Hacia honor a su nombre. Te hizo enfrentarte a tus mayores miedos y al mismo tiempo te dio la oportunidad de reforzar tu poder.**

-Eso no tiene sentido, si todo fue una ilusión. Cosas como mi odio a Itachi, no deberían verse aumentados. Por más que le deteste, no puedo culparle de algo que hizo.

 **-Para Mangekyo Sharingan solo necesitas que el gatillo se accione una vez. Luego de allí, son muchas las cosas que puede hacer su usuario** **para seguir por un camino de odio o amor.**

-¿Amor? no puedes estar hablando enserio.

 **-Es estúpido lo reconozco, pero si bien se dice el Sharingan se fortalece con el odio, también lo hace con el amor, ya que es la única emoción que le equipara en poder.**

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

 **-A pesar de haberles descuidado en las últimas generaciones, los Uchihas llamaron mi atención en la antigüedad. Su poder espiritual y su estilo de pelea eran de mi gusto, por lo que les enseñe muchas de mis técnicas. Les abandone cuando su atención fue a por los Bijuu.**

-Comprendo.

 **-Ahora descansa. Tu experiencia puso en tensión a tu mente y necesitas recuperarte. Me parece que luego debes entrenarte con tu nueva adquisición.**

-Eso será para después. Tengo una cita a la que asistir.-dijo Sasuke para recostarse más que tranquilo.

 **-Lo que digas, humano.**


	31. 30 De la Sartén al Fuego

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 30**

 **De la Sartén al Fuego**

-Wow, Tenten. Pensé que no volveríamos a vernos las caras-dijo Ino al ver a la castaña llegar al pequeño restaurante en donde las jóvenes kunoichi de Konoha se habían reunido esa tarde. La joven rubia había crecido como las demás. Desarrollado aun más la belleza que le caracterizaba. Seguía vistiendo sus ropas moradas y atuendo conservador que hacía ver no había cambiado mucho su actitud desde su escape de Konoha.

-Recibí su carta y decidí que ya era momento de aprovechar mi posición de guerrera en mi grupo para toma un paseo-dijo la chica que aun vestía con el estilo chino que le caracterizaba. Con una blusa blanca y unos pantalones algo bombachos color rojo. La chica entonces se sentó en el puesto que le habían reservado en la terraza del lugar.

-Me alegro escuchar eso. Se ve que te ha servido juntarte con esas Amazonas-comento Sakura.

-Más de lo que te imaginas. He podido potenciar mis habilidades físicas de una forma que beneficia completamente mi combate con armas.

-¿Y qué tal son ellas? ¿Son tan fuertes como dicen los demás?

-Asi esa. Las Amazonas son las mujeres más fuerte que he visto, salvo Tsunade claro-dijo la castaña. –Son pocos los problemas con los que no podemos lidiar.

-¿Y son tan severas con los hombres como dicen?-pregunto Ino.

-Más o menos. El grupo busca demostrar que las mujeres somos tan o más fuertes que los hombres, por lo que guardamos celosamente el intenso entrenamiento que recibimos.

-Entonces descartare preguntarte sobre el asunto.

-Lo siento. Yo también estoy de acuerdo en lo de resguárdalo, pero puedo decirle un par cosas que les servirán.

-Y aparte de entrenarse. ¿Qué a hacen?-dijo Hinata.

-Pues hacemos de guardianas de la selva Luna Azul por lo que tenemos que lidiar con los monstruos que intentar hacer nido en la zona y luego atacar a los viajeros. La otra razón es un secreto.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y dime como es que divierten en ese sitio? –dijo Ino.

-Normalmente nos dedicamos a la literatura y el arte. Para mantener nuestras mentes a la par de nuestros cuerpos-explico Tenten.

-Suena algo aburrido.

-No lo es- exclamo molesta la castaña. –De por si es la forma ideal en cómo debe crecer un shinobi.

-¿Y qué dices de Tayuya? ¿Ella está llevando bien el lugar?-pregunto Sakura.

-Más de lo que crees. No creo que ni siquiera quiera salir del lugar, si es que logramos regresar a nuestro mundo. Ahora más que nunca es afín a la mentalidad del grupo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No sé si ya lo saben, pero ella tenía cierta atracción por Naruto. No hace mucho ella decidió viajar a Dalmasca y confesárselo.

-¿Y qué sucedió-pregunto Ino que se sentía algo derrotada al no ser conocedora de ese chisme.

-Pues él rechazo sus sentimientos.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamaron las demás.

-Pues Naruto le dijo que no sentía lo mismo por ella, específicamente por el hecho de que no le conocía tan bien como si lo hacía con sus otras parejas.

-Oh es verdad. Naruto sale con Fu y esa chica Rikku-comento Sakura.

-Es correcto. Por esto el evento fue especialmente hiriente para Tayuya. No entendía porque ella no podía tener un lugar, si Naruto estaba con eso de reconstruir su clan. Personalmente a mí también me molesta todo el asunto. ¿Por qué él se siente con el derecho de tener más de una pareja?

En eso Sakura y Hinata se pusieron completamente rojas y empezaron a jugar nerviosamente con sus bebidas.

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?-dijo Tenten extrañada de la actitud de las dos.

-Lo que pasa es que ellas están una situación similar-dijo divertida Ino.

-¿Pero cómo? No creo que Sasuke sea esa clase de chico ¿Desde cuándo son pareja?

-En realidad aun no tenemos ese tipo de relación aun. Simplemente estamos con citas sencillas para relacionarnos mejor. Sasuke siempre ha estado cerca de nosotras, pero de una forma distante debido a que se centra mucho en su entrenamiento-dijo Sakura.

-Sin embargo cambio ha cambiado últimamente y acepta las invitaciones que le hacemos-dijo Hinata.

-Entonces no se le ha confesado directamente. ¿Entonces porque están la dos? ¿No creen que Sasuke elegiría a una sobre la otra?-dijo Tenten.

-Es complicado de explicar, pero luego de ver el caso de Naruto, llegamos a la conclusión que Sasuke podría querer lo mismo para poder reconstruir su clan. Sakura y yo somos amigas y sabemos lo que siente cada una por Sasuke. Pelearnos por el seria tonto y llegamos a la conclusión que deberíamos aferrarnos a la idea de que debíamos compartirlo.

-Me cuesta creer que tu estés diciendo eso, Hinata-dijo Tenten mas que impactada.

-He cambiado-dijo la peliazul dando una sonrisa.

-Es sorprendente lo que hace el amor. ¿Verdad?-dijo Ino.

-¿Y que tu sabes del asunto?-dijo Tenten.

-Me alegra que lo menciones. Yo por lo menos he estado saliendo con Gaara, puede parecer muy denso, pero al final es un gran chico.

-¿Eso quiere decir que yo la única sin una pareja?

-Es correcto.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Es un hecho que eso sucede si estas en un lugar sin ningún chico.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-¿Y qué me dices de Shinji? ¿Acaso no te llevabas bien con él?-dijo Sakura.

-Ni lo menciones. No he sabido nada de él desde que llegamos a Spyra.

-Es raro. Pensé que al menos sabrías más de su ubicación.

-No, pensé que me escribiría en alguna ocasión o que incluso se colaría en la selva, pero no le he visto en lo absoluto.

-No eres la única. Nadie ha sabido de él-dijo Ino.

-Sasuke menciono que había encontrado un mensaje suyo, pero no decía mucho de su estado-dijo Hinata.

-Pues ya no me importa. Es un desconsiderado al no dar la cara, luego de todo lo que ha causado-dijo molesta Tenten.

-Tendrá sus razones-dijo Sakura defendiendo a su compañero.

-No lo justifica.

-¿Y que tienes planeado para los próximos días?-pregunto Ino. –Nosotras tenemos un descanso de las labores de la clínica y queremos ir de compras.

-Nada en particular. Me gustaría acompañarlas si es posible.

-Por supuesto, asumo que estas cansada de tanta selva.

-Así es. También quiero mantenerme lejos del templo mientras hacen el festival de la Luna Azul.

-¿El qué?

-Es otro secreto-dijo la castaña sacando la lengua comicamente.

-Oh vamos, Tenten. Ya son demasiados secretos-exclamo Sakura que no resistía la curiosidad.

-Ok. Se los diré, pero deben prometer que no se lo comentarán a nadie-dijo la chica en voz baja

-De acuerdo- dijeron las tres para que luego la castaña les pidiera que se acercaran.

\- Cada dos años las Amazonas realizan un festival bajo una extraña luz que se da solamente en el templo en donde vivimos por espacio de tiempo limitado. Esta luz tiene un extraño efecto que pone a las personas en cierto trance que le hace….bueno ya saben-dijo la castaña con una cara de vergüenza. Las otras descifraron lo que quería decir y se pusieron todas rojas. –Las Amazonas usan dicho efecto no solo para "relajarse" sino que también es el medio en donde pueden intentar tener una descendiente sin sentir la culpa o desagrado que les pueda dar estar con un hombre.

-¿Pero cómo?-dijo Ino mas que sonrojada.

-Al final nadie recuerda mucho de lo que sucede en el festival. Ningún humano puede resistir los efectos de la luz. Es por ello que las Amazonas suelen secuestrar a hombres para el ritual. Seleccionan a los que consideran más aptos y se les lleva al ritual que se da en el templo. Estos no recuerdan nada de lo sucedido y no saben que a final quedan con varios hijas o hijos, aunque si nacen estos últimos se decidí llevarlos con sus padres.

-No tengo palabras-comento Sakura.

-Sí. A veces mis compañeras parecen estar algo locas, pero no me siento con el derecho de reprenderlas

-¿Y porque tú no estás?-dijo Ino.

-¿Estás loca? De ninguna forma me prestaría para eso. Tal vez Tayuya decidió participar este año para dejar pasar lo de Naruto, pero conmigo no van a contar.

-Solo espero que ni se les ocurra tomar a Sasuke.

-Pues te sugiero que tengns cuidado. Ellas están interesadas en el hecho de que solo los elegidos de Indra y Asura son capaces de abrir los templos dispersos por Spyra. No les gusta que estos sean solo varones y quieren demostrar que es algo equivocado.

-¿Saben qué? Tal vez debería buscar a Sasuke, solo por si acaso-dijo Sakura para levantarse de la mesa.

-Yo te acompaño-dijo Hinata para seguir a su amiga.

Las otras dos solo rieron nerviosas por la reacción de ellas.

[En otra parte]

En una habitación casi a oscuras, un remolino empezó a deformar el espacio y empezó a dejar salir una persona que cayó en el suelo completamente agotada. Esta no era otra que Shinji, que contrario a todos sus amigos se conservaba casi completamente igual a cuando llego a Konoha. Eran escasos los centímetros que había crecido y de paso vestía las mismas ropas con las que había llegado a Spyra, con el gran detalle que sus ropas estaban en un lamentable estado. Es mas en el chico se podía apreciar, a pesar de la oscuridad, un metálico brillo rojo que cubría su piel.

-Finalmente libre, pensé que nunca saldría de ese agujero infernal-dijo el chico cayendo sentado.

- _ **Ya todo termino. Ya puedo abrir los ojos**_ -comento el zorro dentro de la mente de Shinji.

- _ **Por favor. Díganme que sí. Si veo otro mono dorado, voy a gritar**_ -dijo el pulpo-toro.

-Ya termino. Ese nefasto episodio de mi vida, ya término-dijo el moreno recuperando su color de piel normal.

- _ **He escuchado de trampas mortales, pero que una te mande a un nido de esos Rajang es algo inhumano y aterrador**_ -exclamo furioso chibi Kurama.

- _ **Especialmente cuando uno es testigo en vivo**_ -dijo Gyuki.

-De verdad que me hubiera gustado saber antes que el Mangekyo Sharingan me permite teletrasnportarme. Me hubiera facilitado mucho las cosas-les dijo Shinji. –A pesar de todo me alegro de haber curioseado en ese nefasto Sendero del Miedo.

 _ **-Aunque tengo que estuviste más asustado en ese pozo que estuvimos que en esa experiencia en donde morían tus familiares-**_ dijo el Hachibi _ **. Al menos también sacaste algo útil del último sitio**_ -señalo.

-Oh si-respondió el pelimorado con mucho sarcasmo. -Conseguí una forma de aprender Busoshoku Haki más rápido que la que puede ofrecer cualquier infomercial barato.

- _ **También conseguiste muchos orbes**_ -dijo el zorro haciendo énfasis a casi chamuscado pergamino colgaba de la cintura del chico, que había sido usado para sellar los orbes que soltaban los incontables Rajang derrotados.

-Nada compensara el trauma con el que he quedado. Aunque realmente lo que interesa es el hecho de que ahora me siento inmensamente fuerte, si dejo todo el cansancio y dolor de lado, claro.

 _ **-Si he sentido nuevos cambios en tu biología. Como te he dicho tu habilidad de romper sellos, es más fuerte cuando tu vida peligra, ya el sello en tu interior está casi completamente quebrado.**_

-Me alegra oírlo. Aunque lo que más me interesa ahora es una forma de salir de Spyra. Este lugar me está volviendo loco.

 _ **-Lo apruebo, sin embargo mientras que estamos atrapados sugiero una cosa.**_

-¿Qué?

 _ **-Deberíamos hablar con Shukaku para que comparta algo de su chakra contigo.**_

-¿Por qué debería interesarme eso?

 _ **-Su control sobre la arena nos podría ayudar a no meternos en tantos problemas. Piénsalo, con ese poder puedes hacer todo tipo de estructuras que evitaría que fueran atrapados por todas esas trampas.**_

-Te entiendo, lamento que a pesar de tener súper reflejos, estos no se activen como se debe. Al menos lo del tanuki será algo mucho más útil que tu habilidad de detección de sentimientos y transformación.

 _ **-Sí. No tienes que seguir mencionándolo**_ -dijo chibi-Kurama molesto.

 _ **-Sí, ese es el caso deberíamos y por también por Chomei**_ -dijo Gyuki.

 _ **-¿Por qué?-**_ pregunto el zorro.

- _ **Solo piénsalo. Si nuestras formas se redujeron en el cuerpo de este chico, solo imagina que le sucederá a é**_ l-dijo el pulpo riéndose.

 _ **-Eres diabólico.**_

-Ya arreglaremos eso. Por ahora necesito ir por algo de comer, mi estomago clama por algo-dijo Shinji para acercarse a la puerta del lugar y abrirla. Segundos después la cerró rápidamente. –Dulce Afrodita. ¿Ustedes vieron lo que yo vi?

- _ **Un espectáculo de la decadencia humana. Si, lo vimos**_ -dijo el zorro impactado.

 _ **-¿Donde carajos estamos?-**_ dijo el pulpo que ya tenía un sangrado de nariz.

El pelimorado volvió a abrir la puerta y tras un rápido análisis, volvió a cerrarla para dar su respuesta. –Oh mierda, estamos en el templo de la Amazonas, es el único lugar del que tengo conocimiento que tiene una arquitectura como la que vi.

 _ **-¿Y cómo terminamos aquí?**_

 _ **-El gaki no tiene control sobre su jutsu de espacio-tiempo. Era evidente que podía terminar en cualquier lugar-**_ dijo chibi Kurama.

-Pues cualquier otro sitio es mejor que este-dijo Shinji nervioso para intentar volver a usar su doujutsu.

 _ **-Estas sin Chakra, gaki. No tienes como huir.**_

-Ok, Solo me quedare en este lugar hasta que se me ocurra algo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió violentamente dejando ver a varias figuras con lujuriosos ojos. Shinji entonces suspiro y se puso erguido con pose orgullosa.

-Bien. Un hombre debe aceptar cuando su muerte ha llegado y si esta será por snu-snu, pues que así sea-dijo el chico para luego ser atrapado. -¡No me arrepiento de nada!

- _ **Sabia que tanto Icha-Icha eventualmente le afectaría**_ -dijo el zorro con una gota en su cabeza.

- _ **Siempre te recordaremos**_ -dijo Gyuki con un saludo militar.

[Días después]

Tenten ya estaba de regreso en su hogar, cargadas de pergaminos con las cosas que había comprado para ella y sus amigas en el templo. La chica tenía que reconocer que necesitaba esparcirse más y visitar con mayor regularidad a sus amigas de Konoha.

Al llegar se encontró con una escena inusual, pues muchas de las habitantes de lugar parecían estar buscando algo. Yun Fang al percatarse de su presencia, se le acerco para notificarle cual era el problema.

-¡Un intruso!

-Sí. Nosotros trajimos diez hombres al festival, pero nuestras médium dicen haber sentido la presencia de un onceavo.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué paso con la seguridad esa noche?

-Estábamos al pendiente como es de costumbre. Recuerda que tenemos que mantenernos al margen del salón principal del templo en donde el efecto de la luz del evento es más fuerte.

-Supongo que entonces están buscando al culpable.

-Es correcto. Los "voluntarios" de festival ya fueron de vueltos a sus hogares, por lo que ese sujeto debe seguir en el templo. Este al tener una barrera que no permite la entrada e hombres, también se vuelve una prisión para ese cretino.

-Por lo que debe seguir en el lugar. Deje ordenar mis cosas y de inmediato me uno a la búsqueda.

-Cuento contigo. Ese tipo no tiene escapatoria, ningún truco barato le ayudara a salir de esta-declaro confiada la pelinegra.

[En los límites de la selva Luna Azul]

Una chica de tez morena y cabello corto morado corría con todo lo que les daban sus piernas, vistiendo una improvisada capa blanca que se hizo con las cortinas que consiguió. En su rostro había una fuerte expresión de molestia, no por su estado actual sino por la burlas de zorro en su mente.

- _ **Vamos, gaki. Tienes que admitir que todo esto ha sido muy gracioso**_ -dijo Gyuki que también estaba retorciéndose de la risa.

-Voy a ir por una ración muy grande de Takoyaki y barbacoa de res, y las disfrutare muy lentamente-advirtió furiosa la joven.

- _ **Yo te advertí que no te burlaras de mis poderes**_ \- dijo chibi-Kurama. – _ **Además no se dé que te quejas. Estas bastante hermosa en esa forma-**_ se burlo el zorro.

-NO ME *****. Soy casi la copia de mi madre Yoruichi. Voy a tener secuelas de todo lo que vivido últimamente-dijo la morena parándose bastante molesta.

 _ **-¿Pues por qué no te cambia y ya?-**_ señalo Gyuki.

-Sí, ya debo estar bastante alejado de ese antro-dicho esto el chico deshizo la técnica de transformación avanzada que le había proporcionado el chakra del Kyubi en su interior. Esta no creaba una simple capa de Chakra que generaba una ilusión solida, sino que cambiaba por completo todo su ser. En cuestión de segundo Shinji era de nuevo un chico que de todas formas tenía su misma expresión seria. –Mucho mejor.

 _ **-Oh, esto es aburrido. Pensé que algo iba a salir mal e ibas a terminar atrapado en tu otra forma**_ -dijo con decepción el zorro.

-Mi control de chakra se ha vuelto demasiado eficiente como para que me pase un accidente de ese tipo. Además soy lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para no cometer errores.

 _ **-Si eso es verdad, ¿dime donde está tu espada Kusanagi?-**_ dijo escéptico el zorro.

-Elemental, mi querido Kurama. Está aquí…-dijo el chico mostrando su pergamino de orbes. –Junto a los restos de mis….pantalones.

 _ **-Los cuales no quedaron a tu alcance luego de tu "experiencia". Era una buena arma, pero considero que deberías darla por perdida.**_

-De eso nada, ya veré como recuperarla. Con la misma gracia con la que me escape, podre infiltrarme. Nadie conoce mi apariencia o tiene una forma de relacionarme con esa arma.

Entonces un enorme instinto asesino retumbo en el bosque haciendo que muchas aves salieran de su nidos espantadas.

-¿Saben que? Yo siempre he sido de las katana, no sé porque termino con tantas armas que no son de mi estilo-dijo Shinji todo aterrado.

- _ **No seas cobarde, chico. No veo a que le temes**_ \- entonces un nuevo instinto retumbo en lugar poniendo al zorro con los pelos de punta. _**–¡Eso ha sido instinto asesino Uzumaki!-**_ entonces el zorro observo cómo cerca del pelimorado pasaban criaturas como Tigrex y Nacacurga huyendo despavoridos. _**-–¡ESO HA SIDO EL TEMIDO Y LEGENDARIO INSTINTO ASESINO DE LAS MUJERES UZUMAKI!-**_ dijo el zorro tremendamente asustado.

-¡Tenten debe haber descubierto que estuve allí y se lo dijo a Tayuya!-exclamo el chico con una cara de terror.

 _ **-Para odiarle tanto, no pusiste mucha resistencia.**_

-Tengo que reconocer estuve equivocado con ella-dijo el chico con una cara "seria" al recordar lo ocurrido. Entonces se dio a sí mismo una cachetada para recordar en el meollo en que estaba. -¿Qué rayos hago? Seguro que ahora buscaran a Karin para ponerse a buscarme por tierra, mar y aire.

- _ **Simple. Corre y ve por Shukaku y Chomei, luego te regresas al hoyo de Rajang. Allí estarás más seguro**_ -dijo Gyuki que sabia también de lo que era capaz una Uzumaki furiosa.

-Muy bien. Mangekyo Sharigan. Si en verdad eres tan fuerte como dicen, funciona como se debe-dijo el chico para que sus ojos tomaran un color azul y el patrón de una hélice triangular con las puntas dobladas sustituyera los tomoes. –¿¡Qué demonios paso!?

- _ **Creo que debiste confesártele a alguien entre tanto alboroto. Aun no me creo que el haya un Sharingan que en verdad funcione con amor**_ -dijo el Kyubi.

-Lo que yo tengo es pavor. Vamos que se ponga el que necesito-dijo el chico golpeando su cabeza como un televisor hasta que el doujutsu tomo su normal color rojo. –Bien. Kamui.


	32. 31 Resolucion

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 31**

 **Resolución**

[Tres meses después]

Las montañas de Gagazet eran conocidas por sus hostiles entornos y habitantes, claro que ese no era impedimento para quienes se aventuraban a ese lugar. Ese era el caso del grupo de jóvenes que salía en esos momentos de una cueva con visibles heridas y raspones en sus ropas.

-Sin duda alguna, nunca entrare de nuevo a ese lugar -dijo Rikku a sus compañeros cayendo sentada en la nieve que cubría la salida del sitio.

-Opino lo mismo-ssu-le siguió Fu haciendo lo mismo que su amiga.

-Lo siento. Ni por un momento pensé que ese lugar iba a ser tan peligroso-dijo Naruto acompañando a las chicas.

 _ **-Por algo se llama el Templo de la Eterna Agonía**_ -comento Kurama.

Para los tres era más o menos evidente el paso del tiempo, ya que se habían estirado bastante, especialmente Naruto que sin saberlo era el más alto de sus amigos. El chico se había tornado algo fornido, producto de sus intensos entrenamientos haciéndole de la vista de muchas de las chicas que habitaban ese mundo. Algo que acomplejaba un poco a sus novias por el hecho de que su desarrollo estaba algo estancado en sus atributos delanteros. Sin embargo, esto no evitaba que fueran el objeto de todo el afecto de Naruto.

Era evidente para todos que el Uzumaki terminaría saliendo con la peliverde, dado que entre ellos había mucha química. Pero su relación con la joven Albhed tomo a muchos por sorpresa.

Al chico le hacía mucho ruido el hecho de que para restablecer su clan debía tomar varias esposas, él consideraba que debía estar solo y únicamente para Fu. La única excepción a esto fue Rikku, con la que ya había convivido mucho tiempo. Podría decirse que lo que más le gustaba de ella era que compartiera una personalidad jovial y alegre parecida a la suya y la de Fu y que eso no evitara que ella fuera una persona muy inteligente.

Es por eso que los tres tendían a andar en equipo. Los tres formaban una perfecta combinación en donde Naruto era la fuerza, Rikku era la inteligencia y Fu era el elemento sorpresa, ya que sus habilidades le hacían muy versátil en esa área.

Con toda esa interacción, la rubia eventualmente quedo enamorada de la radiante personalidad que distinguía al Uzumaki y luego de pensarlo mucho decidió confesarle sus sentimientos. El chico temió cual sería la reacción de la peliverde, que al año de llegar a Spyra se había vuelto su novia, pero sorprendentemente la chica lo tomo bastante bien.

Esto se debía a que la Jinchuriki de Chomei, no quería que una tonta disputa les separara de Naruto y su casi hermana, Rikku. Evidentemente sentía sus celos, mas ella sabía que el chico jamás haría algo que le causara daño.

En efecto Naruto jamás haría algo así, aunque en esos momentos aun lamentaba como había tratado a Tayuya. La consideraba una chica bastante hermosa y una buena amiga, pero simplemente no podía aceptar los sentimientos que le profesaba así como así, luego de no verla por varios años. Si bien consideraba que había actuado correctamente, era algo que le causaba algo de malestar por el hecho de que fuera una de las causas de que uno sus amigos estuviera en el señor de los problemas.

-Ya he recuperado el aliento. Lo mejor es regresar a casa-dijo el Uzumaki, a lo que las chicas asistieron para tomarle de los hombros. El chico entonces hizo un sello de manos y desapareció en un flash amarillo junto a Fu y Rikku.

[En Arabasta]

Sin duda los jóvenes adoraban que pudieran llegar al ático de su hogar rápidamente luego de un ajetreado día gracias al Hiraishin que ya había dominado el rubio. Ahora simplemente debían asearse un poco antes de ir al restaurante de ramen a cargo de Akane para cenar. Sin embargo un curioso aroma a pan y tomate les asalto en cuanto llegaron al lugar, el cual les indicaba que algo estaba cocinándose.

Alertas ante el hecho de que había un intruso se dirigieron a la sala/comedor en donde todos cayeron al suelo al ver el responsable de la intrusión.

-Wow. Estoy asombrado, si que has mejorado el Rasengan en estos años-dijo Shinji que estaba leyendo despreocupadamente un pergamino en uno de los muebles.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo?-dijo molesta Rikku al ver al pelimorado tan campante en el lugar.

-¿Y cómo te atreves a revisar las técnicas de Naru-kun?-bramo la peliverde.

-Cuando se pone algo en papel, se invita a que alguien más lo lea. Aunque realmente me parece tonto confiar el conocimiento de técnicas tan fuertes a simples papeles-dijo Shinji con su natural tono cínico.

-Bueno. Es la forma en la que los shinobi legan sus aprendizajes a sus descendientes-dijo Naruto también molesto.

-Por favor. No me hables descendientes en este momento-contesto el moreno temblando.

-¡Espera! Quieres decir que…-dijo impactado el rubio

-No. Ya me asegure de ello. Para mi suerte, Hera me dio la espalda y no tengo ni una manutención que dar. Sin embargo aun me espanta ante la idea.

-Pues deberías. ¿A quien se ocurre la burrada de meterse con las Amazonas?-dijo Rikku.

-Fue un accidente, tengo que aclarar. No

 **-PERO UNO BASTANTE DIVERTIDO** -exclamo de improvisto un chibi-tanuki en el chico.

-Hey tu. Guarda silencio.-regaño Shinji a la criatura de arena.

-¡Shukaku! ¿¡Porque él está contigo!? –dijo asombrado Naruto.

-Me gusta probar cosas nuevas y pensé que sería divertido tener a otro loco en mi cabeza.

 _ **-¡Oye!-**_ exclamaron al mismo tiempo chibi Kurama y Gyuki en el espacio mental de Shinji.

-¿Pero Gaara está bien?-dijo Naruto preocupado.

-Por supuesto. Solo tuvimos una pequeña pelea de practicaen donde él uso parte del chakra de Shukaku. Solo tuve que sellar un poco de la arena que genero y listo, un mapache borracho de arena para mi solitaria compañía.

-¿Y cómo es que accedió?

 **-PORQUE ES UNA LOCURA Y ESTOY SEGURO QUE HAY DIVERSIÓN GARANTIZADA CON ESTE TIPO-** dijo con su voz chillona Shukaku.

-En realidad, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlo invitado-susurro Shinji.

- _ **Adivino. También quieren que me una a su tontería**_ -dijo Chomei a sus hermanos en el pelimorado, aunque Fu también escucho.

- _Ellos piensan que es una buena idea que aprenda de tus habilidades, pero yo no estoy seguro. Soy un peleador directo, no me parece divertido paralizar o envenenar a mis adversarios_ -dijo Shinji al escarabajo.

 _ **-Je. Puede hacer mucho más que eso muchacho.**_

- _Además no creo que te guste el inconveniente de que te verías reducido._

 _ **-Que aguafiestas**_ -dijo Gyuki porque arruinaron su broma.

 _ **-Un punto bastante importante. De entre todos mi hermanos, yo soy el que se ve más cambiado por mi edad. Sin embargo, me veo tentando por la idea.**_

 _-¿En serio?-_ se dijeron Fu y el pelimorado.

-Así es. De esa forma podrá una parte de mi podrá evitarse a apreciar cuando esta chica y Naruto intimen.

 _-…_

 _-…_

 _-…_

 _-…_

 _-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo, tonto bicho?-_ le dijo toda avergonzada Fu a Chomei. En el exterior Naruto y Rikku miraban con confusión el hecho de que la morena se había puesto completamente roja.

 _ **-A pesar de que los Bijuu no tengamos propiamente un género, soy un hombre, ¿recuerdas?**_ –dijo el escarabajo azul, también con cierta vergüenza. - _ **No es una bonita experiencia apreciar como un jinchuriki tienes relación con otro humano. Especialmente si ese sujeto tiene a su hermano.**_

 _-Hombre, mi cabezo exploto por completo_ -expreso perplejo Shinji, al pensar en todas las implicaciones de las palabras de Chomei.

 _ **-No me gusta hablar del tema, pero deberían saber que es un problema serio, gakis**_ -dijo Kurama desde Naruto, uniéndose a la conversación que antes solamente estaba escuchando. _**–¿Saben que es realmente incomodo? Que las Uzumaki te encaden como a un masoquista a una roca y luego tener que apreciar como tienen relaciones con los Hokage.**_

 _-Oh vamos. Ahora nunca voy quitarme esa imagen de mi cabeza_ -se quejo el pelimorado.

 _-¡AAH! ¿¡Porque están hablando de esas tonterías!?_ -dijo en completo shock Naruto al escuchar que tanto hablaban los Bijuu con Fu y Shinji.

 _ **-No siempre es tan malo el asunto**_ -comento Gyuki con tono casual. - _ **Una vez unos de mis jinchuriki se enamoro de una chica que portaba a Matatabi y entonces….**_

-Ya cortemos todo este rollo. Hay menores presentes y nos hemos salido colosalmente del tema-declaro Shiji para luego levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la cocina en donde una alarma se escucho.

Naruto y Fu asintieron, dejando aun mas confundida a Rikku que se sentía excluida por no tener ningún tipo de contacto con esos Bijuu. Sin embargo eso le permitió percatarse de un detalle que había pasado por alto con el intruso.

-Chicos. ¿No notan algo extraño en Shinji?-dijo Rikku que si bien no había convivido en lo absoluto que el moreno, tenía una memoria que recordaba a la perfección cuando lo encontró con él hace un par años.

-No lo sé. Yo lo veo completamente igual-dijo Naruto.

-Sí. No ha cambiado casi nada.

 _ **-Ese es punto, gaki. Tú que eras un renacuajou has crecido bastante, pero él en cambio sigue con casi la misma altura**_ -le explico Kurama.

- _ **Pase lo que pase, estos dos siempre serán unos cabezas huecas**_ -comento Chomei.

-Y aquí tienen este pedazo de cielo-dijo Shinji llegando a lugar con una enorme pizza.

-Wow que es eso-dijo la Albhed viendo al chico llegar con la comida.

-Solo el resultado de mucha practica en la cocina. Solo no pregunten como logre hacer los embutidos-dijo el chico haciendo que Naruto tuviera dudas de comer. –Pero no se preocupen, solo es una cortesía que debía darles por colarme a su hogar.

-¿Cómo entraste en primer lugar? La casa está llena de sellos protectores-dijo Naruto

-Nada que pueda pasar. Además tengo un nuevo truco que me permitió hacerlo más sencillo-dijo el pelimorado mostrando brevemente Mangekyo Sharingan. –Claro que aun no lo he dominado por completo -dijo el sentando con rebanada de pizza, de la cual ya todos habían tomado un pedazo.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo tienes?

-Como unos cuatro meses. Me puse de curioso en la Senda del Miedo y extrañamente lo conseguí.

-Pero acaso no te tocaba ir al Templo del…..

-Shhhhh. Ni si quiera lo menciones-dijo Shinji con una cara de terror. – No quiero saber nada de ese lugar, si los otros son tan difíciles.

-Te entiendo. Yo pase por la Senda del Dolor y no fue algo agradable.

-¿Que paso allí? ¿Enemigos muy fuertes?

-Sí. Demasiado para mi gusto, pero en realidad lo difícil fue descubrir ciertos sucesos sobre mi nacimiento-dijo el rubio con mirada melancólica.

-No es necesario que lo menciones si no quieres.

-No. Está bien. Seguramente Kurama te habrá hablado de ello.

-De hecho no. Respeto la privacidad de las personas-entonces el pelimorado recibió miradas asesinas de todos. –Al menos parte de ella.

-Todo comenzó por el hecho de que me vi en la necesidad de que el zorro me prestara más poder del que puede filtrar el sello, por lo que este se vio comprometido por los daños que consiguió en nuestra batalla contra Kakuzu. En condiciones como esas, Kurama me dijo que hubiera intentado escapar, pero que no lo hizo porque dijo que yo era su amigo.

 _ **-Yo por el contrario, me salgo de aquí al primer chance**_ -ledijo chibi-Kurama a Shinji.

 _-Yo también te quiero_ -le contesto sarcástico el pelimorado.

-El punto es que el sello tenía un secreto oculto y era el que mi padre había dejado parte de su chakra para reparar el sello en caso de una emergencia. Si bien no estaba en la necesidad de ello, si pude tener una buena charla con él-dijo Naruto.

-Me alegra que pudieras hablar con Minato.

-Y no fue todo. Mi madre también había sellado una parte de su conciencia para ayudarme controlar a Kurama cuando se diera la oportunidad.

-¿Controlar?

-Suena feo ahora que soy amigo del costal de pulgas-bromeo el rubio. -Pero mis padres encerraron al zorro en mí por una muy buena razón. El día de mi nacimiento, Kurama no escapo por su cuenta. Había un enmascarado que tenía toda la intención de destruir Konoha y uso al zorro para ello.

-Ya veo. Debió ser alguien poderoso.

-Fue un usuario del Sharingan según me dijo mi padre y temía que se tratara de Madara Uchiha-dijo Naruto haciendo que su amigo se ahogara.

-¿¡Que!?

-No estaba seguro del todo seguro, pero dijo que tenía un poder que solo podía pertenecer a un ninja tan fuerte como ese.

-Sería muy raro. Si ese fuera el caso ese tipo ya seria toda una momia.

-Cual sea el caso, mis padres coincidieron en que debían sellar al zorro en mi para asegurarse de que tuviera el poder necesario para poder enfrentar a ese tipo.

-¿No era mejor que sellaran de nuevo a Kurama en Kushina?

-Estaba muy débil para resistirlo. Mi padre incluso tuvo que dividirlo en dos partes para que pudiera resistirlo.

 **-Eso si no se lo perdono a ese tipo** -dijo chibi-Kurama apareciendo frente a los presentes. – **En cuanto le sea posible deben buscar la forma de recuperar mi mitad. Para mi cuerpo principal claro está-** dijo para desaparecer.

-Cielos, que complicado es todo esto-dijo Shinji estirándose. –Estoy llegándome a preguntar si buena idea dejar el continente shinobi tan descuidado.

-Pues aun falta algo de tiempo para que pensemos en regresar-dijo Naruto

-Y los sellos siguen demasiado macizos para mí como para que pueda intentar algo.

-¿Has intentado accionarlos?

-Recuerda mi habilidad principal es destruir sellos. Evidentemente lo he intentando, pero sin resultado alguno para mi desgracia.

-No tiene caso que nos preocupemos de ello por ahora. Debemos seguir volviéndonos fuertes para que nadie nos detenga.

-Sí. Eso es lo más indicado.

-Aunque debo preguntarte algo sobre eso

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Si te estás volviendo más fuerte? Te ves algo enano-dijo Naruto para que el moreno se llenara de un aura tétrica. -¿Dije algo malo?

-No. Era evidente que se darían cuenta ahora que di la cara.

-Pues debo decir que te estabas ocultando bastante bien- intervino Rikku. -Ayudamos en varias ocasiones a Tenten y Tayuya en la persecución que tienen contra ti y nos rendidos luego no encontrar ni una pista de tu paradero.

-He estado escondiéndome en una dimensión que otorga mi doujutsu-dijo suspirando el chico. –Además ya me las había arreglado para pasar desapercibido por ustedes. No quería que dieran cuenta del hecho de que no he crecido casi nada en comparación de ustedes.

-¿Solo por eso? Pensé que tenías una razón más importante-dijo Naruto.

-Necesitaba estar solo. A pesar de que les emocione a que se pusieran a entrenar, yo perdí mis ganas pasado un mes.

-¿Por qué?

-Podría decir que simplemente no le veía el punto. En Konoha me esforcé por hacerme más fuerte porque pensé que así les podría ayudar, pero aquí siento que no necesitan de ello. Estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes me superaran en poder dentro de poco.

-¿No crees que exageras? ¿Pensaba que querías volverte más fuerte para controlar tu destino como dijiste en los exámenes?

-Es verdad, pero eventualmente vi esa meta demasiado grande y lejana. A decir verdad quiero hacer que tuviera sentido a un plazo más corto.

-Entonces quieres volver a tu hogar-pregunto Fu.

-Sí y no. Siento dudas en cuanto a que hare cuando llegue allí. Evidentemente ya no soy el mismo.

-Ya estas oyéndote como mi padre cuando le comente que sería novia de Naruto-comento Rikku. – Se puso a balbucear cosa como cual era el significado de la vida y cosas así.

-Ahora que mencionas ese detalle, puedo decir que hubo algo que recientemente pudo animarme.

-Por favor, no me digas que fue tu noche con las amazonas. Ya ero-sennin me ha rogado demasiadas veces que te encuentre porque quiere entrevistarte para sacar un nuevo libro.

-¡En serio!-dijo Shinji asombrado. –No sé qué decir seria un tremendo honor y…-entonces Shinji se cayó al ver las miradas asesinas de Fu y Rikku. –Disculpen, me he explicado mal-dijo el pelimorado tosiendo para ponerse serio. -Lo que digo que emociono no fue la noche en sí, fue lo que siguió. Es difícil de explicar, pero escuchar las furiosas guerreras maldecirme por hacer eso que nadie más había hecho fue muy gratificante para mí.

-Creo que puedo comprenderte-dijo Naruto pensativo. –Era muy reconfortante escuchar a los chunin regañarme cuando lograba pintar por completo las caras de monte de los Hokage.

-Exacto. Podría decirse que se siente bien hacer algo que es malo, pero que también puede ser bien intencionado o divertido.

-¿Te refieres a hacer travesuras? ¿Acaso quieres ser un payaso?-dijo Rikku.

-Por supuesto que no. Es muy difícil de explicar con palabras-dijo Shinji quedando pensativo.

Los presentes no pudieron contestarles porque entonces empezaron a sentir unos retorcijones en sus estómagos.

-Rayos. ¿Sera que he comido mucho?-dijo Naruto apretándose el estomago.

-No. Debe ser el laxante de la pizza empezando a hacer su cometido-dijo con tranquilidad Shinji comiendo de la pizza.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –expresaron con terror Naruto, Rikku y Fu.

-Considérelo una pequeña prueba para ver si en verdad disfruto hacer travesuras.

-¿Pero porque tú no estás igual si también comiste?-dijo la rubia empezando a sentir los fuertes dolores de estomago.

-A mi no afectan medicinas tan débiles. Por cierto, les recuerdo que hay solo dos baños en este lugar y ustedes son tres-dijo el pelimorado señalando a Naruto que luego vio a los lados y vio que sus compañeras habían desaparecido.

-¡Ah! Esta me la pagaras, Shinji- exclamo Naruto antes de salir disparado a la calle en la búsqueda de un baño.

 _ **-BUAAAAAAJAJAJAJA. SABÍA QUE VALIA LA PENA SEGUIR A ESTE TIPO**_ -dijo Shukaku revolcándose de la risa.

 _ **-Me siento como un traidor a mi cuerpo principal, pero hay que admitir que esto es divertido**_ **-** dijo chibi-Kurama.

- _Y eso que aún nos falta un pequeño acto_ -les dijo Shinji mientras dejaba una carta en unas mesa del lugar.

 _ **-¿Sabes que eso que planeas puede hacer que te maten?-**_ comento Gyuki.

 _-Sí, pero allí está la gracia._

 _ **-Pero ya en serio, gaki. ¿Travesuras? Es lo mejor que se te ocurre-**_ dijo Kurama.

-Suena tonto, pero si lo ven con el lente adecuado, pronto entenderán de lo que hablo-le dijo el pelimorado para activar su Kamui e ingresar a la dimensión de bolsillo que creaba esa técnica. Con esto el chico se vio en un terreno extraño, pues constaban incontables pilares cilíndricos que iban de horizonte a horizonte de forma monótona.

En uno de los pilares se podían apreciar lo que parecía una sala de estar que resultaba extraña por estar prácticamente en la nada. Entre unos bastantes cargados libreros se encontraba un sillón que fue donde Shinji se lanzo a reposar su comida.

 **-Me agrada mas tu espacio mental** _ **-**_ dijo Gyuki apareciendo juntos a los otros dos chibi bijuu en el algo tétrico lugar.

-Es porque ese es un lugar imaginario. Este es real y por lo tanto necesito cosas reales para hacerlo menos aburrido-le contesto Shinji.

 **-Aun así resulta una buena base. Estas en todos y ningún lugar** -comento Kurama.

- **FUERA PERFECTO SI PUSIERAS UN PEQUEÑO DESIERTO POR ALLÁ** -dijo Shukaku.

-¿Es necesario que grites todo el tiempo?-le reclamo el chico.

 **-ES MI TONO DE VOZ NATURAL. ¿QUE QUERIAS?**

-Lo que digas. Es solo que resulta molesto, especialmente cuando tienes razón en cuanto a lo del desierto. Quiero decir, sería bueno tener un suministro abundante de arena para tus poderes.

- **Por favor no le levantes el ego** -dijo con molestia el zorro.

-Solo digo la verdad. Me sorprende que el tanuki tenga tantos poderes a pesar de ser el menor de ustedes. Puedes controlar la arena, usa Futon, Raiton y por ende un elemento combinado incluso tienes sus propios patrón de sellado.

- **EL MUCHACHO TIENE CEREBRO-** dijo el Ichibi ante esas palabras.

 **-Sí. Ese es el caso quisiera que él fuera tan gentil de compartir esa idea que se le acaba de ocurrir** -dijo Gyuki-

-¿Qué idea? ¿Yo no tengo ninguna idea?-dijo tratando de esquivar lo dicho por el pulpo.

 **-Es evidente que tienes algo entre manos, gaki. Escúpelo de una vez para poder decir lo mala idea que será** -dijo con fastidio Kurama.

-No crean que no preste atención a la incomodidad que manifestaron les causa el estar encerrado en un humano. Por ello he llegado a la conclusión que debo darle un buen uso a mis poderes.

 **-¿De qué hablas?**

-Algo que será tanto de mi agrado como el de ustedes y sus hermanos. Hablo de liberar a todos Bijuu y asegurarme de que no puedan volver a ser sellados.

 **-ESA SÍ QUE ES UNA LOCURA. LOS HUMANOS SIEMPRE CONSIGUEN UNA FORMA DE SELLARNOS-** declaro el tanuki.

-Lo tengo en consideración, pero por algo son las criaturas más poderosas del mundo shinobi. Debe haber una solución.

 **-Me gusta tu iniciativa, pero que tiene unos cuantos inconvenientes** -dijo Kurama a lo que Shinji puso atención. – **Como ya te comentamos hace tiempo, un jinchuriki muere cuando el bijuu en su interior le es extraído. Si bien en otra época no sería algo que nos molestaría, es evidente que no podemos hacerle algo así a Naruto, Gaara o Fu. Es más puedo certificar que a ninguno de ellos les gustaría escuchar que un jinchuriki murió por la libertad de uno de nuestros hermanos.**

-¿Por qué lo dices?

 **-Tú no lo entenderás, pero todo los jinchuriki comparten un mismo dolor, uno que viene con ese papel que ninguno pidió. Por ello, esos chicos se molestarían al escuchar que alguien le hace mal a sus compañeros que ya tienen muchos problemas.**

-Ya entiendo. Tengo que buscar una forma liberar a los bijuu sin comprometer a los jinchuriki. Anotado.

 **-Te lo digo en serio. Puede que Naruto me haya perdonado, pero no creo que tu tengas tanta suerte si metes la pata.**

-¿Perdonado?

 **-El no lo quiso mencionar, pero yo quiero que tú lo sepas** -dijo el zorro bastante serio. **–Para cuando Minato me sello, yo ya había recuperado el control sobre mis acciones.**

-¿Qué con eso?

 **-La verdad es que los padres de Naruto tenían varias opciones para él. Una ellas eras hacer que fuera sellado de nuevo en Kushina y que ambos muriéramos en el intento, permitiendo a Minato vivir con su hijo.**

-Ya me imagino la vida de Naruto si ese hubiera sido el caso.

 **-La otra posibilidad era que Minato sellara una mitad mía en él y la otra en su hijo, permitiendo a Kushina ser la que lo criara.**

-Espera, ¿Ella no hubiera muerto por la extracción de tu ser?

 **-No. No lo hubiera hecho. Ella tenía una fuerza vital mucho mayor a la de Naruto por ser una Uzumaki mucho más pura, lo que le hubiera permitido sobrevivir. Desgraciadamente, yo evite eso.**

-…

- **En un intento por evitar que ellos me encerraran de nuevo, trate de matar a Naruto con una de mis garras. Ellos se interpusieron y quedaron heridos mortalmente. Por donde se viera uno de ellos iba a morir esa noche y por mis acciones, el destino final le llego a ambos.**

 **-** No me imagino como lo tomo Naruto.

- **Mi contraparte me ha dicho que a pesar de todo, el chico no me guarda odio. Naruto entiende que yo le tengo cierto odio a la humanidad y el no quiere ser un contribuyente a que aumente. Es por ello que decidió que no me guardaría ninguno rencor, en cambio se encargaría de derrotar al enmascarado que fue el que inicio todo.**

 **-BUAHAHAHA** -exclamo Shukaku llorando a lágrima viva. – **NUNCA HABIA ESCUCHADO DE ALGUIEN DE TAN BUEN CORAZON.**

 **-Ya lo creo. Daría lo que fuera por había sido compañero de Naruto** -dijo Gyuki.

 **-Ja. Pues será para otra vida, pues él es mi jinchuriki y tendrán que vivir con ello** -dijo orgulloso chibi-Kurama.

-Pues lamento ser el premio de consolación-dijo Shinji con varios golpes a su autoestima. – Admito que también me impresiona que Naruto haya sido capaz de perdonarte, pues de haber sido yo, ya te hubiera vuelto un abrigo de piel.

 **-Sí, me lo imagino.**

-Entonces debes imaginarte que mi proyecto está en predicamentos. Pues necesito comprobar si soy capaz de remover los sellos sin comprometer al jinchuriki. Y dada la información que diste, necesariamente tendría que ser probar con un Uzumaki para minimizar el riesgo de mi prueba.

 **-Entiendo tu punto. Sin embargo debo decir que dificulto mucho que haya otro jinchuriki Uzumaki. De por sí, ya es demasiada coincidencia que Naruto se haya hecho amigo de tantos. Supongo que es mejor que le dejes tu plan a alguien que si sea** **un maestro de Fuinjutsu.**

-De todas formas no me rendiré. Tal vez si busco bien, me consiga con Uzumaki malvado que por casualidad también es un jinchuriki.

 **-Buena suerte con eso. Si bien eran bastante severos, los Uzumaki tendían a ser muy benevolentes y no eran de los que dañan a quien no lo merecía. Además recuerda que Naruto no tolerara que dañes a uno de su familia.**

-Me niego a pensar que todos sean unos santos o que Naruto no llegue a odiar a alguien. Está en la naturaleza humana.

 **-Exageras a veces con ese tema de que no eres humano.**

-En el universo en donde conseguí mis poderes hacen mucho énfasis en que los mutantes no son humanos. No veo por qué debo esforzarme en hacerlos pensar que soy de una especie claramente autodestructiva.

 **-No voy a ponerme a discutir ese asunto** -dijo con fastidio el zorro.

-Pues hay otra cosa de la que si quisiera tu opinión, pues me parece demasiado curiosa-dijo el pelimorado para ponerse pensativo. -Es de esperarse que uno se vuelva fuerte luego de enfrentar cualquier cosa que contiene este mundo. Pero me parece una coincidencia demasiado grande que la Senda de Dolor y la Senda del Miedo, hayan tenido tanto impacto en nuestras fuerzas.

 **-Es correcto. Al estar Naruto en armonía con mi cuerpo original, tiene acceso a un poder mucho mayor.**

-Y me imagino que Sasuke no debe haber hecho caso a mi advertencia y ya debe tener su propio Mangekyo Sharingan.

 **-No entiendo porque no querías que lo consiguiera.**

-Recuerda que se clasifica como un Kinjutsu. Su visión se irá consumiendo con su uso. Yo confió en que mis regeneración mantenga el problema a raya, pero igual siento que los ojos me arden de vez en cuando.

 **-Sí, debe ser por eso** -dijo Kurama viendo a sus hermanos que entiendo que deben guardar silencio ante un asunto del que ellos solo saben. **–Entiendo cual es un punto, pero ya debes ir dándote la idea que este mundo fue hecho por alguien que tiene que ver directamente con Naruto y el Uchiha. Sin embargo, nosotros no sabemos quién sería capaz de hacer tal cosa.**

 **-** Eso solo me causa más curiosidad-dijo el chico inconforme con la opinión para levantarse y buscar un libro. –Bien, creo debería relajarme un poco. Debo estar en óptimas condiciones para el pequeño enfrentamiento que tendré.

[Una semana después]

En una gran pradera aguardaban un grupo de cinco en donde ninguno tenía el menor signo de alegría en sus rostros. Por un lado estaban Naruto junto a Fu y Rikku, que esperaban pacientemente la oportunidad de hacer pagar al Uchiha por su broma y por el otro estaban Tenten y Tayuya que habían sido avisadas de la particular reunión.

-¿¡DONDE ESE HIJO DE p***!? Llevamos horas en este maldito lugar-exclamo furiosa Tayuya que en esos momentos vestía una armadura de corte griego encima de unos pantaloncillos y una blusa negra.

-Es verdad. ¿Dónde está ese idiota?-demando Tenten.

-Su carta ponía que nos deberíamos ver en Calm Lands al mediodía de hoy. Realmente no sé si en verdad vendrá-comento Naruto.

-Pues más te vale que venga. No lo tolere que jueguen con mi tiempo-reclamo la pelirrosa.

-¿Y ustedes porque vinieron? ¿También tienen un problema con él?-dijo Tenten.

-Así es-ssu-dijo la peliverde.

-En verdad no entiendo cómo es que caí en otra de sus bromas-dijo Naruto decaído.

Ya cerca de las dos de la tarde, fue que el chico de cabello morado hizo aparición con un atuendo que hizo que algunos pegaran la mandíbula del suelo, ya que se apareció con una capa negra con nubes rojas.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- expreso Naruto impactado. -¿Por qué vistes como un Akatsuki?

-Es el producto de una pequeña epifanía que tuve. Verán en el mundo que estuve antes de este es normal que las persona con súper poderes tenga un alias que les ayude a tener una identidad secreta. El que yo tome es Night Thunder y llegue a la conclusión que este el mejor disfraz que podía tener ya que me prometí que no usaría mallas de nuevo luego de la que me dio Maito Gai. Sería ideal que le pusiera rayos a las nubes, pero creo que eso arruinaría el diseño-dijo el chico que provoco que todos tuvieran gotas de sudor en sus nucas, incluso los Bijuu en su interior.

-¿No te pareció que sería de mal gusto para los jinchuriki?

-No creo que Akatsuki tenga registrados todos los derechos sobre este atuendo, así que no.

-Sé que es lo que menos importa, ¿pero porque te tardaste tanto?-dijo Rikku. –Pusiste que vendrías a las doce.

-Estaba almorzando, duh. Tenía que esperar una hora antes de hacer alguna actividad física.

-Ya dejen toda idiotez y di tus p**** oraciones-dijo Tayuya poniéndose en guardia.

-Me parece bien. No es necesario que retrasemos la razón de esta reunión-dijo el chico poniendo su Sharingan en su forma de tres aspas.

-¿En serio quieres pelear con nosotros?-dijo Naruto serio.

-Es correcto. Nos conviene saber que tan fuerte nos hemos vuelto y creo que ella tiene cuentas pendientes conmigo-dijo Shinji mirando a la Uzumaki presente.

-Te dejare como papilla cuando termine contigo.

-Por favor, Tayuya-chan. Si quieren tener una oportunidad contra mí, necesitan pelear todos al mismo tiempo.

Esa provocación fue suficiente para la chica mencionada que demostró cuáles eran sus raíces al hacer que de su espalda salieran unas Cadenas de Chakra que se abalanzaron sobre Shinji que evadió el ataque en un destello eléctrico.

-Fallaste-dijo el chico apareciendo un punto retirado de los demás.

-Entonces comete esto. Thundara-bramo la pelirrosa para lanzar una ráfaga eléctrica que se genero de sus manos.

-Eso no puede dañarme-declaro confiado Shinji para recibir el impacto que le dio de lleno y lo mando volando varios metros.

-Ese era un ataque mágico p******. Sabía que no podría absorberlo.

Entonces Shinji gruño ante el hecho de que su habilidad seguía teniendo sus fallas, luego su atención seria atraída por un objeto que venía hacia él a toda velocidad.

-Fu Kick-exclamo la peliverde que tenia la intención de acertar una patada voladora contra su objetivo.

El Uchiha entonces tapo el golpe con uno de sus puños creando una onda choque que sacudió el lugar e hizo que el suelo bajo el chico crujiera.

-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo puedes contra la fuerza de Chomei?-dijo Fu con asombro en su rostro.

-Hago muchas pesas-dijo el chico para lanzar a la jinchuriki al aire, en donde le costó bastante poder equilibrar su vuelo.

-No me agrada esta pelea, pero entenderás que no puedo permitir que lastimes más a Fu, Rikku e inclusive a Tayuya-dijo Naruto creando múltiples Kagebushin que empezaron a lanzarse a sí mismo con sus brazos cruzados. -Proyectiles Cross Chop.

-Supuse que dirías algo así-le respondió Shinji para ponerse firme. –Raioken (Puño de Trueno Real)- exclamo para desatar un aluvión de golpes que explotaban como truenos contra los Kagebushin.

-No hemos terminado-dijeron un par de clones que sorpresivamente atacaron con un Rasengan que pudieron crear en un instante.

-Maldición-dijo el pelimorado antes cubrirse para aguantar el ataque que lo dejo vapuleado.

-Shuriken Kage Bushin-escucho él para entonces ver que una andanada de proyectiles venia hacia su persona.

Entonces Shinji respondió con un golpe al suelo que provoco un Doton: Pared de Tierra, sin embargo los shuriken demostraron que tenían una sorpresa y era que tenía una cubierta chakra Raiton que les permitió traspasar la defensa como si esta fuera mantequilla.

El chico se vio golpeado por los proyectiles que le causaron cortaduras menores de las que se recupero en instantes.

-Lo siento, Shinji. Pero he llegado a la conclusión que siempre haces en lo que tú quieres sin tomar a los demás y es un buen momento de hacerte saber que eso está mal-dijo Tenten severa para entonces lanzarse sobre el chico con su Bo.

-Bien. Como gustes-dijo el chico para recibir la rápida arremetida de golpes que empezó a hacer la castaña.

Los golpes iban dirigidos a zonas claves como estomago, rodillas, garganta y codos, con el fin de inmovilizar rápidamente a su oponente, pero este demostró estar a la par en agilidad y bloquear cada golpe con sus manos

-Toma esto. Katon: Golpe de la Montaña con Flores-dijo la chica para asestar un ataque con la punta de su bastón que repentinamente alcanzo temperaturas muy altas y desato una explosión de llamas que envolvió al chico y lo lanzo varios metros.

-Parece que gusta hablar mucho, pero haces muy poco-se burlo Tayiuya al ver que tenían una evidente ventaja sobre su oponente.

-Creo que debo mencionar que mis memorias dicen que opinabas lo contrario esa noche-dijo cínicamente Shinji.

-Eres un maldito-dijo furiosa la chica que puso del mismo color de su cabello para lanzar varias cadenas hacia el chico.

-Creo que es momento de ponerme serio-dijo el chico para que su puño derecho se tornara de color rojo metálico. -Buso Koka: Thunder Punch –dijo para acertar un golpe contra la cadena que no solo las rompió sino que condujo una descarga contra la chica.

-¿Cómo es que has aprendido a usar Haki?-dijo Tenten poniéndose alerta.

-Tuve un nada gentil encuentro con unos Rajang. ¿No es evidente?

-Entonces espero que te guste esto-dijo la pelirrosa para entonces sacar la espada Kusanagi modificada alias Rebanador Demoniaco y hacer que se extendiera contra el chico violentamente.

Esta vez el chico recubrió una de sus piernas con el Haki y le dio una patada al filo del arma provocando que su trayectoria fuera desviada. Shinji entonces vio como Naruto se lanzo sobre el usando unas dobles espadas que emitían unas llamas vinotinto. El chico preparo un Chidori y bloqueo el ataque por breves momentos, ya que su técnica se desactivo por el efecto de la plaga dragón.

Entonces se vio obligado a tomar una de las armas con la mano desnuda para lanzar al rubio fuera de su perimetro, el cual entonces fue cubierto de un polvo amarillo. Era el ataque de escamas de la jinchuriki de Chomei que buscaba paralizar al chico, no obstante este deliberadamente aspiro una bocanada del polvo para entonces salir de la técnica y crea un Mini-Rasengan que mando volando contra la chica haciéndola caer.

Tayuya volvió a arremeter con la espada contra el chico, pues tenía todas las intenciones de metérsela por donde no le daba el sol. Shinji evadió el ataque y empezó a correr sobre la hoja del arma para ponerse en la cara de la chica y escupirle una parte del ataque de escamas que había hecho Fu, provocando que ella quedara paralizada y soltara el objeto.

Naruto volvió a atacar arrojando al pelimorado el Bakuton: Rafaga de Granadas con el que lanzo varias esferas chakra que explotaron sobre Shinji provocándole una buena cantidad de daño que fue seguida por la explosión de un proyectil incendiario que disparo Rikku al chico.

La Albhed que hasta ese entonces se había mantenido al margen de la batalla, traía lo que parecía un cañón de mano cubierto de rocas y ahora estaba disparando al chico una serie de proyectiles aturdidores. Al momento en que la chica tuvo que parar por la falta de munición, el Uchiha desapareció en destello eléctrico y se reposiciono a varios metros del grupo.

 _-Es mi imaginación o Shinji es ahora extremadamente duro_ -pensó Naruto.

 _ **-Ya lo creo. Una cosa es la resistencia que tienen los Uzumaki en combate, pero ese tipo ya ha recibido demasiados ataques de llenos como para seguir como si nada**_ -dijo Kurama.

 _-¿No puedes pedirle a la parte tuya en él una mano y que nos diga una debilidad?_

 _ **-No. Parece que quieren mantenerse al margen de la pelea.**_

 _-Es una buena noticia saber que no tiene acceso a esas habilidades, lo malo es que sabemos que de todas formas aun tiene otros trucos encima-_ le comento Naruto al ver que Shinji se estaba arremangado las mangas mostrando los sellos malditos en sus brazos.

-Ok. Pasando a mi siguiente forma-dijo Shinji para liberar una enorme cantidad de chakra oscuro que provoco que su rostro también fuera cubierto por la marcas.

-¡Estas demente! ¿Por qué aun usas esa porquería?-le reclamo Tayuya recordando lo mucho que detestaba ese sello.

-Este ya no es sello de Orochimaru. Ahora es uno que es parte de mí-dijo el chico para hacer varios sellos de manos. - Hyoton: Recubrimiento Estigio –dijo para cubrirse con una armadura de hielo purpura bastante picuda que le daba un aspecto algo demoniaco. –Bailemos-dijo incitando a los demás para atacar.

-Idiota. Solo lo hiciste más fácil. Fira-dijo Tayuya, que ya recobrado su movilidad, para lanzar una bola de fuego al chico.

-Hyoton: Danza de la Camelia-dijo para extender para protuberancias de hielo de la armadura y luego realizar varios malabares, antes de lanzarse contra el ataque de la Uzumaki. Instantes después dicho ataque fue reducido a nada.

 _-Es un hecho que su técnica usa Haki_ -pensó Tenten para preparar su Bo con su propio Haki y enfrentar de nuevo al chico en conjunción de Fu que voló hacia él con su espada corta y escudo.

Shinji lidio con los violentos ataques de ambas chicas con la imitación de los movimientos de Kimimaro, con el detalle que no buscaba lanzar ningún ataque letal, simplemente intentaba desarmar a sus rivales.

Sin bien la ofensiva de las chicas no consiguieron atravesar la defensa que poseía el chico, le permitieron a Rikku una abertura que fue usada para que ella dispara una rápida andanada de disparos incendiarios que no pudieron ser evadidos por Shinji y su armadura, la cual empezó a derretirse.

-Toma esto. Katon: Rasengan-exclamo Naruto mientras se lanzaba con una esfera de chakra candente girando a toda velocidad.

-Hyoton: Danza de la Clemantis: Flor-dijo Shinji para acumular el hielo de su armadura en una especie de taladro que uso contra el ataque del Uzumaki.

El mero contacto de ambas técnicas dio como resultado que una fuerte cortina de vapor empezara a cubrir a ambos jóvenes. Ninguno cedió con sus ataques que fueron lo suficientemente potentes como para cancelarse entre sí.

Mientras que el Uzumaki se alejo para reposicionarse, el Uchiha se quedo quieto, por lo que no pudo prever la fuerte Fu Kick que sorpresivamente le propino la peliverde.

-Ok. Parece que les he subestimado-dijo Shinji ya sin la armadura cayendo en una rodilla.

-Nos hemos vuelto muy fuertes tal como tú lo esperabas- le contesto Naruto.

-Ahora se sensato y ríndete. Si nos acompañas por las buenas, el castigo que recibirás de las amazonas no será tan drástico-dijo Tenten.

-Hazle caso. Planeaba dejarte con un estropicio, pero ya estoy de buenas-dijo Tayuya.

-Eso no se va a poder. La máxima de buen bromista es que no debe ser atrapado por sus actos-dijo el pelimorado para activar el siguiente nivel de su Sharingan el cual causo curiosidad en los presentes por manifestarse en un color azul. –Les diré un pequeño secreto. En mi incursión a esa velada de las Amazonas conseguí este curioso doujutsu que a pesar de no tener ningún significado para ustedes, lo tiene para mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto la castaña

-Este no es el Mangekyo Sharingan, es el Boenkyo Sharingan. A diferencia del primero, mi doujutsu no se activa por sufrir una gran pérdida, el se activa por un evento mucho mas cursi y ridículo. Se supone que debo confesar mi amor a alguien.

-¿¡Que!?-expresaron sorprendidos todos, especialmente las Amazonas presentes.

-No te hagas ilusiones Tayuya-chan. No fue a ti. Es más, aunque tenga recuerdos de la ocasión, en realidad el evento fue bastante confuso. No puede evitar todos efectos de la luz de esa habitación.

-¿Y que con eso? Si lograste escapar del templo, quiere decir que pudiste irte de ese lugar sin perturbar el ritual-dijo furiosa la pelirrosa.

-No voy comentar nada en cuanto a eso-dijo el chico con cierta burla. -En fin, lo que quiero decir es que yo no debería haber conseguido este doujutsu. Se supone que uno debe ser completamente sincero para que despierte. Incluso les comento que la diosa responsable de su creación, le puso como trampa el hecho de que el usuario puede perder la vista en caso de que intente engañar las condiciones de activación. Pero miren, ya han pasado varios meses y nada. Contra todo pronóstico he logrado conservarlo-dijo el chico para entonces ver las miradas acusatorias de todos. –Aunque puede ser que equivoca, tengo que pensar que la luz de ese templo me permitió, no solo engañar las condiciones de activación sino engañarme a mí mismo.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Naruto sin entender que decir Shinji. Toda su charla estaba empezando a preocuparle. El sabía que al pelimorado le gustaba jugar con las mentes de los demás, pero eso ya estaba pasándose de la raya.

-Yo no soy como tú, Naruto. No soy Sasuke, Sakura o cualquiera de ustedes. Pensaba que me importaban los demás, pero creo que eso es solo una mentira de la que me he convencido.

-No es verdad. Tu siempre estas pensando en los demás. Nos brindaste u ayuda cuando te uniste al equipo 7. También asiste cuando a liberamos el País de las Olas y el País de las Olas. Y no conforme con eso, me apoyaste cuando Konoha no quiso hacerlo-dijo Naruto muy molesto por la actitud de Shinji.

-No te engañes. Todos sus logros los pudieron haber conseguido solos y tengo bastante claro que tu aun hubiera podido ser un Hokage, si yo hubiera aparecido.

-Esto es ridículo. ¿Por qué viene con esa lamentable charla?-dijo Tenten exigiendo una respuesta.

-Por la conclusión a la que he llegado. Yo no soy la persona que ustedes piensan y lo mejor es que me aparte de ustedes antes de que yo descubra lo que soy-dijo el moreno para su brazo fuera cubierto por una armadura etérea de color negro.

-Shinji, si esto es una broma, no es graciosa-dijo Naruto empezando a cubrirse con el chakra de Kurama.

-No lo es. Por ello deber saber que voy en serio con mis palabras-dijo Shinji poniéndose en guardia.

La tensión en las praderas de Calm Lands estaba a millón, cuando un improvisto sorprendió a los presentes. De un momento a otro una lanza oscura atravesaba por completo el pecho del Uchiha, el oscuro objeto entonces cambio a un color más claro, revelando que había sido recubierta por Busoshoku Haki.

-En serio que debo practicar con el Kenbunshoku Haki-se dijo el chico despreocupado viendo el afilado objeto.

Instantes después la dueña del arma hizo aparición. Abandonando un recubrimiento de magia, una mujer de menos de 30 años y cabello negro hizo aparición.

-¡Capitana Fang!-dijo con sorpresa Tenten al ver a una de las Amazonas de mayor rango.

-Puedes ahorrarte la formalidad. Ni tu ni Tayuya son dignas de ser mis subordinadas-dijo la mujer severamente.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo ignorar el hecho de que conozcan al perpetrador de la ofensa a nuestras tradiciones y muchos menos puedo aceptar que le muestres piedad.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no puedo tener un juicio justo?-dijo con sarcasmo el empalado.

-Calla. No mereces ninguna contemplación-dijo la chica poniendo presión en el arma.

-Entonces espero que no te moleste esto-dijo el chico para literalmente quebrarse en pedazos.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?-expreso la mujer que antes de poder reaccionar, sintió que fue atravesado por una corriente eléctrica.

-Izanagi. El jutsu que me permite cambiar mi destino. Ya fui atravesado en el pecho una vez y no quiero arriesgarme a terminar en otro lugar que no conozco-dijo el pelimorado indemne con un Chidori en la mano. Momentos después, el chico fue golpeado por Naruto con una fuerza mucho mayor a todo ataque anterior, provocando que fuera arrojado contra la pared de un risco cercano.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer, idiota?-dijo Naruto con una enorme masa de chakra en sus manos, tras Tayuya estaba atendiendo a la mujer herida.

-Solo muestro mis colmillos-dijo el chico con total tranquilidad despegándose de la piedra.

-No puedo creer lo que has hecho-dijo Tenten furiosa.

-Creerlo o no, está en ti-dijo Shinji empezando a desparecer en un remolino espacial. –Háganse un favor y no me busquen. Ni ahora, ni nunca-dijo el chico para irse y dejar a Naruto y los demás mucho más que confundidos.

[En un lugar distante]

Shinji apareció a cientos kilómetros de Calm Lands, en un pequeño establecimiento que solía visitar. Allí lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a un baño para enjuagarse la boca.

-Puaf. ¿Cómo es que los superhéroes hacen aspiran nubes de humo toxico y no tienen problemas con el sabor?- expreso para volver a tomar un trago de agua y sacarse las escamas de Chomei de la lengua, la cual tenía un pequeño sello que ya estaba casi borrado.

 _ **-Te dije que era una mala idea tomar el chakra de esa forma**_ -comento Gyuki.

 _ **-Aunque no tanto como montar ese teatro**_ \- dijo chibi-Kurama con cierto pesar.

 _-Eventualmente veras que mis acciones fueron las más adecuadas._

 _ **-Eso es espero, porque no que el viejo hubiera aprobado algo así**_ -dijo Chomei que apareció en la cabeza de Shinji suspirando por el hecho de verse en su estado de larva.

 _-¿Qué viejo?_

- _Ya sabes. El…-_ entonces el escarabajo recibió unas miradas de "cállate la boca" del zorro y el pulpo. - _ **….el viejo y sabio, gran escarabajo del árbol milenario. El decía que no se debía atacar a los amigos y cosas así**_ -dijo Chomei con un tono que hacía que sus palabras fueran dudosas.

- _Como si me importara lo que dijo ese insecto. Ahora lo que me preocupa es que tendré que usar un parche en el ojo_ -les dijo el chico, que vio en un espejo como su ojo derecho perdía su brillo. – _Esto es muy malo. No soy tan genial como Nick Fury como para usar un parche en el ojo._

 _ **-¿Sabes? Otros piensan diferente de la ceguera en un ojo**_ _-le dijo el zorro._

 _-Otros no hacen estupideces como las mías._

 _ **-¿Y valió la pena?**_

 _-Una parte de mi esta complacida con lo que hice._

 _ **-¿Y la otra?**_

 _-La otra no importa._

 _ **-¿Y AHORA QUE?-**_ dijo el Shukaku.

 _-Seguir entrenando. Si bien se que me he vuelto fuerte, se que aun me falta mucho. Pedí enfrentarme con todos a la vez, porque sé que no me topare con enemigos cualquieras._

 _ **-¿Acaso planeas pelear con dioses o qué?-**_ dijo el pulpo.

 _-Puede ser. Nunca se sabe con quién uno se puede tomar._

 _ **-Lo primero es que salgas del radar. Porque ahora sí que te van a buscar.**_

 _-Tengo_ _Kamui_ _. Con él nunca me encontraran-_ dijo el chico confiado para activar la técnica y transportarse a otra parte.

De repente se vio en una enorme sala en donde un gran foso, con varias plataformas en el, cubría el centro de la habitación. El lugar se sentía bastante húmedo y el ambiente que reinaba no era nada agradable.

-¿Por qué de todos los lugares he aparecido en la sala final de Templo del Agua?-dijo el chico bastante nervioso.

 _ **-Porque esta tuerto y tienes que recalibrar tus poderes, genio**_ -le dijo chibi-Kurama.

-Ah bueno. No creo que sea un problema de todas formas. Estoy en la salida de este tonto lugar-entonces el chico sintió como dos pesadas figuras cayeron frente de él.

Por un lado está un sujeto alto con una armadura dorada con cierta reminiscencia a un león, portando una imponente lanza. A su lado estaba una figura mucho más grande y algo obesa, con un enorme martillo que era del mismo tamaño del tipo de armadura.

-¡Oh por todos los dioses, demonios y todo lo mal decible! ¿Acaso esos son Ornstein, el Mata Dragones y Smough, el Ejecutor?

 _ **-Pues entran muy bien en la descripción de ellos que tienes en tu memoria**_ -señalo el zorro.

-¿¡Acaso esto es un castigo divino!? Yo me largo de aquí-dijo el chico para activar su doujutsu que le transporto un par de metros haciéndole caer en el foso. –Por todos los demonios. ¿Cómo se me viene a acabar el chakra en un momento como este? Espera. No hay que alterarse, Shinji. Todavía eres muy fuerte –dijo confiado para golpear fuertemente la pared. Entonces el chico tuvo que ocultar la expresión de dolor que se gano por romperse la mano.

En la cabeza del chico, ya los bijuu estaban acomodase en un sillones y se repartían unas palomitas.

 _ **-Ya era hora de un buen espectáculo-**_ dijo el zorro.

 _ **-ESPERO VER SANGRE**_ -declaro Shukaku.

 _ **-Apuesto a que fijo pierde un brazo**_ -dijo el toro.

- _ **Yo apuesto que serán los dos-**_ dijo Chomei.

 _-Hey. No se queden allí y denme una mano._

 _ **-Tal vez dentro de un rato**_ -le dijo chibi-Kurama viendo como los guerreros armados se lanzaron al pozo contra Shinji, el cual empezó a lanzar gritos de ayuda.


	33. 32 Relevo

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 32**

 **Relevo**

[En la casa de Naruto, dos semanas después]

-No puedo creerlo-expreso Sakura cuando el Uzumaki termino de relatar los últimos hechos a sus compañeros del equipo 7. -Quiero decir, realmente es algo que solo puede esperarse de Shinji, pero igual estoy muy impresionada.

-Ni que lo digas. Es solo que…realmente no sé qué decir-dijo Naruto un tanto desanimado.

-No te mortifiques mucho Naruto-dijo Sasuke con su natural voz estoica de cuando algo no le interesa. –Él ya había tomado su decisión cuando se aparto de nosotros en este mundo y eso no evito que nosotros pudiéramos avanzar por nosotros mismos. No debemos dejar que esto nos afecte.

-Es verdad. Puede que él nos haya ayudado, pero al final nosotros pudimos hacer mucho por cuenta propia-expreso Sakura. -Shinji no tuvo nada que ver con mi entrenamiento de Ninjutsu medico y Tsunade me dice que no falta mucho para que le supere.

-Tienen razón. Es solo que no puedo evitar estar preocupado. Si supiera que el volvió a su mundo estaría tranquilo, pero luego de lo ocurrido, me da la sensación que él podría estar planeando otra tontería.

-Si lo pones de esa forma.

-Shinji podría ser fácilmente una de las peores amenazas de mundo shinobi-dijo Kakashi interviniendo. –Podría crear una nueva guerra solo por diversión, según lo dicho por Naruto.

-¡Eso es demencial!-expreso Sakura imaginándose tal escenario.

-Solo hagamos cuentas-dijo el peliplata suspirando. –Cuando el entro a nuestro equipo ya era obvio que no estaba bien de la cabeza. Luego fue expuesto al sello maldito de Orochimaru que pone en riesgo la psiquis del usuario. No puedo decir mucho del hecho de que tenga una parte del Kyubi en el, ya que Naruto ha demostrado que este no es maligno, sin embargo eso le permitió aislarse de los demás con mayor facilidad. En resumen, era una tormenta perfecta.

 _ **-Es un Uchiha. Eso era más que suficiente para justificar todo**_ \- comento Kurama en la cabeza de Naruto.

-Necesitamos encontrarlo pronto. Antes de que haga un locura…..Bueno, otra.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto Kakashi dudoso. –Tengo entendido que ahora hasta el cuello de problemas con las Amazonas. Es una suerte que no les hayan involucrado con él.

-De hecho por poco me matan-dijo Naruto con una gota en la sien. –Me salve porque ayude a Tenten y Tayuya a llevar a su compañera a las puertas de su hogar.

-¿Qué es de ellas?-pregunto Sakura.

-Deberían estar bien. Akane ya contacto con ellas y al parecer repensaron su expulsión porque ayudaron a salvar la vida de su capitán. Sin embargo, ahora tienen que ayudar a buscar a Shinji.

-Una misión casi imposible si el cuenta con un jutsu espacio-temporal-comento Kakashi.

-Tal vez sea complicado, pero si hay una oportunidad para encontrarlo es ahora-dijo Sasuke. -Si ha usado el Izanagi, estará debilitado por la pérdida de uno de sus Sharingan.

-Eso no le hace menos peligroso. Un Mangekyo es suficiente para hacerle muy fuerte.

-Hablando de fuerza. ¿Él ha estado en uno de tus entrenamientos, Sakura? Creo que ha aprendido a usar la técnica de la abuela-dijo Naruto.

-Negativo. Sería muy difícil que se acercara sin que Karin se diera cuenta. Además es imposible que Shinji aprenda el Sello Byakugo.

-¿Por qué?

-Es un sello que debemos mantener en nuestros cuerpos-dijo la Haruno mostrando brevemente un rombo verde en su frente. –La habilidad de Shinji es descomponer sellos, así que no podría contener uno por más que se esfuerce.

-Pero de alguna forma lo uso. Fu es bastante fuerte por Chomei y me sorprendió que alguien para sus golpes con facilidad.

-¿Ustedes estaban peleando en serio?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Por supuesto que no. De ser así, la batalla hubiera tenido otro resultado.

-Ten eso en mente la próxima vez que lo encontremos. Si demuestras que le superas ampliamente en poder, se la pensara dos veces antes de hacer algo contra nosotros.

-No me gusta la idea, pero es lo mejor.

[En el lago Hylia]

Un autentico desastre era como se podía describir el escenario que daba en el cuerpo de agua, pues este agitaba con grandes remolinos y un fuerte oleaje. La razón era el colapso de la estructura que el lago albergaba. Aun se podían ver los escombros que flotaban en el agua producto de la "explosión" que allí se había dado.

Su causante se encontraba saliendo del agua con una expresión que era mejor no describir. Una vez que el chico moreno se encontró a una buena distancia de la orilla, se dio la vuelta y le enseño ambos dedos medios al lago antes de seguir apartándose.

 _ **-Puede que no hayas experimentado la vida difícil de Jinchuriki promedio, pero esto lo ha compensado con creces**_ -comento burlonamente chibi-Kurama.

 _-Púdrete_ \- le dijo Shinji sin pensarlo mucho

 _ **-Lo bueno es que ya se ha roto por completo el sello que tenias**_ -dijo Gyuki.

 _\- Lo bueno es que ya se ha roto por completo el sello que tenias_ -le remedo el chico. _-¡ME IMPORTA UN C*****! No me interesa nada que amerite ver mi vida pasar delante de los ojos más veces de lo que pude contar._

 _ **-Lo bueno es que la viste con ambos ojos.**_

 _ **-Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en preguntarme el porqué de ello o como rayos fue que pude salir. Solo sé que si no encuentro un lugar donde vendan una hamburguesa doble con queso, van a rodar cabezas.**_

No obstante, el deseo de Shinji tendría que esperar debido a que a unos de los moradores del lago no apreciaba el desorden que ocurría en su hogar. Un enorme lagarto azul salió del agua despidiendo una amenazante aura eléctrica que surgía de los pinchos que reposaban en su espalda. Se trataba de un Lagiacrus, un leviatán adaptado tanto para el ambiente marino como para el terrestre.

-(Maldito, Indra como osas perturbar mi hogar)-rugió la criatura viendo al pelimorado.

El chico pestaño varias veces y luego se limpio los oídos antes de responderle a la criatura.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Me has hablado?

-(Pagaras tu descaro)-rugió el Lagiacrus para luego dispararle una bola de electricidad contra el joven que no se molesto en esquivarle, ya que estaba seguro que podía absorberle sin problemas. Cosa en la que no estaba equivocado.

 _-Por favor díganme que ustedes escucharon eso_ -le dijo Shinji a sus huéspedes.

- _ **Por desgracia sí, pero nosotros también recibimos alusiones y delirios así que no puedo darte la seguridad de que es real lo que escuchas**_ -dijo Gyuki.

-¿Saben qué? No me importa. Yo solo me largo-dijo Shinji para hacer uso de su Kamui y desaparecer antes de que el leviatán realizara una embestida contra su persona.

Podía considerarse que el Shihoin había logrado una gran proeza al lidiar con aquel lugar que era considerado maldito por muchos, pero era necesario señalar el error que había cometido, ya que con el templo destruido, no había nada que retuviera a sus moradores.

[En templo de las Amazonas, una horas antes]

Había sido una larga semana para Tenten. Luego de usar la información que le brindo Naruto, había recorrido los lugares más cercanos a la selva Luna Azul en la búsqueda de la posibles localizaciones de Shinji. Resultaba irónica su situación, ella había dudado de los ideales de sus compañeras y ahora los aplicaría contra quien pensaba que era su amigo. Tenía que admitir que tenía algunos sentimientos encontrados, pero debía ser sensata e internalizar que ese sujeto ya no era alguien de confianza.

En esos momentos encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos y por lo tanto no estaba prestándole mucha atención a por donde caminaba, consiguiendo tropezarse con una de las habitantes del lugar.

-Disculpa-dijo inmediatamente la castaña a la afectada.

-No hay problema. Yo también debí estar más atenta- le respondió la chica delante de Tenten.

Se trataba de una joven de al menos 20 años, de piel clara, de largos cabellos negros atados en una cola de caballo, tales como sus ojos que tenían una expresión verdaderamente fría. Curiosamente vestía con estilo parecido al de Tenten, con un qipao azul y unos short negros.

-¿Vas a alguna parte, Tsuki-san?-dijo la chica de peinado de panda al ver que la otra llevaba un enorme bolso consigo.

-Así es. Tengo algunos asuntos con los que lidiar, por lo que me ausentare del templo por un tiempo.

-Ya veo. Entonces te deseo un buen viaje.

-Gracias- dijo Tsuki antes de proseguir con su camino. Más antes de retirarse por completo volvió a dirigirse a la castaña. -¿Crees que tarden mucho en conseguir a ese sujeto?

-No puedo responder con seguridad. Puede estar en cualquier parte y es demasiado impredecible.

-Es una pena, me hubiera gustado verle.

-No te estás perdiendo de nada-dijo la castaña con cierta molestia.

-Discúlpame. Es solo que encuentro interesante a la persona que fue capaz de entrar a nuestro templo y escapar indemne. Además tengo entendido que hirió seriamente a la capitana Yun Fang.

-Su intrusión no fue intencional, solo fue una casualidad infortunada para nosotras.

-Las casualidades no existen-susurro Tsuki para sí misma.

-¿Eh?

-No importa.

-Como digas. Además el ataque a la capitana fue por un truco. Sabes que ella tiene su Kenbushoku Haki demasiado desarrollado para caer en un ataque normal.

-Eso es lo que lo hace interesante-dijo la pelinegra para entonces retirarse.

Decir que Tenten no estaba desconcertada era decir mentira. Conocía a Tsuki desde hace un tiempo y siempre le había visto con una actitud fría y solitaria. Ella tenía varios años con las Amazonas, así que era bastante raro verle interesada en un hombre y sobre todo en ese sujeto tan impertinente.

La kunoichi entonces volvió a sus habituales labores del lugar. Al ser una gran experta en armas, ella era la encargada en revisar los arsenales. Pasaron varias horas en las que ella inventario y preparo el equipo presente en el lugar. Era una labor aburrida para muchas, pero a ella le encantaba.

En cierto momento su labor se vio interrumpida cuando un enorme alboroto se presento en las inmediaciones del templo. La chica inmediatamente se dirigió a ver de qué se trataba, pero por poco se cae de cara al ver como cierto pelimorado estaba atrapado bajo los poderosos hechizos de Gravira de varias hechiceras.

-Calibrar este maldito jutsu es peor que usar un Kine….-dijo Shinji para ser callado por un aumento gravitacional sobre su persona.

-Silencio-le ordeno una de las mujeres presentes.

[En la casa de Naruto, al día siguiente]

-"…..Y así fue como Shinji fue encerrado en el Templo del Tiempo al que solo las Amazonas tenemos acceso. No tiene ningún tipo de salida, ya que los hechizos de teletrasnporte fallan incluso en sus cercanías, así se puede dar por sentando que no podrá usar jutsu espacio-tiempo. Siento que este haya sido el desenlace de todo, pero creo que ha sido lo mejor"-dijo Rikku terminando de leer la carta mandada por Tenten.

-Y yo que pensaba que Naruto era el idiota-comento Sasuke.

-El me gano hace mucho tiempo-dijo el Uzumaki pasando por alto el insulto.

-¿Qué es ese lugar que pone la carta?-pregunto Sakura.

-Le dicen Templo del Tiempo, pero ese sitio solo puede ser descrito como una prisión-dijo severa la Albhed.

-¿Es muy peligroso?

-No se sabe con certeza, pero lo cierto es que el concepto del tiempo y espacio son burlados allí. Se estima que este habitado por los peores monstruos, ya que nadie que haya entrado allí, ha salido con vida.

-¿Y porque habrán metido a ese idiota allí? Pensé que le ejecutarían.

-Deben haber temido a que escapara de nuevo con el Izanagi.

-Entonces podemos quitarnos esa preocupación de encima y seguir con nuestras vidas-dijo Fu.

-Eso espero. En realidad no estaba en la capacidad de ayudarles a buscar-dijo Kakashi con cierta crudeza.

-No me extraña. El papel de sensei responsable no le queda mucho-dijo Sakura lanzando puñales al corazón del peliplata.

-No creas que me la paso haciendo nada. Cuidar a Rin-chan es casi una misión de rango S.

-¿Rin-chan?-digo la chica tan desconcertada como el resto de los presentes en la habitación. –¿Kakashi, acaso usted…..?

-De acuerdo, realmente no me gustaba ocultarlo. Anko y yo tuvimos una niña.

-¿¡Queeeeee!?-expresaron Sakura y Naruto impresionados.

-Les felicito. ¿Cuántos años tiene?-pregunto Riku.

-Pronto cumplirá dos.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre ocultar semejante noticia?-dijo la Haruno muy molesta.

-Anko no aguanta la idea de que Tsunade y Shizune le empiecen a llamar señora y pidió ocultarlo.

-Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado. Debe decirle a Mitarashi-sensei que aproveche su condición para reclamarle a esas solteronas que dejen de estar tan obsesionadas con el trabajo.

-Lo intentare.

-En otros asuntos. ¿Qué dices, Naruto? ¿Quieres darme una mano para explorar unas cuantos lugares? Aprecio la ayuda de Sakura y Hinata, pero necesito contar con alguien más fuerte.

-Cuenta con ello, tebbayo.

-¡Hmpf. Hombres! –expresaron con molestia Sakura, Fu y Rikku molesta porque les hicieran de lado.

[En Arcadis]

-¿Estás segura que no te molesto no haber ido con Sakura y Sasuke?-pregunto Karin a Hinata, mientras revisaban los expedientes de los pacientes de su clínica.

-Ya te lo dije, Karin-san. No podía dejarte todo el trabajo-le contesto la Hyuga. –Además, siento que era un asunto del equipo 7 y no tenía mucho que hacer allí.

-Aun así debiste haber ido. Tú también necesitas un descanso.

-Ellos no fueron a Arabasta por diversión.

-Hinata-san, necesito que atiendas a una paciente- dijo Shizune.

-De acuerdo. ¿Es alguien conocido?

-No. Creo que debe ser de otra región.

La peliazul dejo sus quehaceres y se dirigió al cubículo donde esperaba paciente.

-Bueno días, Tsuki-san-dijo Hinata viendo el nombre la joven frente a ella en las formas entregadas por Shizune. – ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Quiero un chequeo general. Necesito asegurarme de que me encuentro en condiciones para alguien que espero-dijo la pelinegra ofreciendo una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

* * *

Un capitulo corto, pero quería dejar este abreboca para los siguientes sucesos de la historia, ya esta entra en otra etapa. Como tal no he mostrado un villano en condiciones para la historia y este ya está en desarrollo, solo debe echarle un vistazo a "El Remolino Relampagueante" que como ya deben saber. Está emparentada con esta historia.

 **mvp187hx** **:** Si yno es el único personaje emparentado con esa historia. Si ese par son de Dark Souls. Omití el enfrentamiento para dejárselo a otro personaje que lo hiciera más interesante.

Y eso es todo por ahora.


	34. 33 Nuevas Juntas (Parte 1)

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 33**

Nuevas Juntas (Parte 1)

[Dos meses después]

-¡Pensaba que tu jutsu era el más rápido de todos!- reclamo Sasuke a Naruto, quien estaba oculto como el tras una columna en un salón en ruinas.

-Esa cosa es igual de rápida ¡Yo pensaba que tu doujutsu podía esquivar cualquier ataque!-contesto el rubio en reproche.

La respuesta del Uchiha no pudo darse ya que frente a ellos apareció un ser que golpeó el suelo con una espada en llamas, la cual desato una ráfaga incineradora.

El par se lanzo a lados opuestos y luego evadió el tajo horizontal que realizo el enemigo, quien para finalizar su ofensiva disparo un aluvión de orbes de luz hacia ellos creando una explosión lumínica.

Su enemigo era llamado The Twin Prince, debido a que era una gran figura humanoide y demacrada, que cargaba a otro ser parecido, pero más bajo a sus espaldas. El primero a pesar de desplazarse con sus rodillas era extremadamente veloz y hábil con su espada. El segundo le apoyaba con magia extremadamente poderosa y tenía la capacidad de transportarse para sorprender a sus rivales con ataques desde todos los ángulos.

El Hiraishin de Naruto se quedaba corto frente a los teletransportes al depender de los sellos y el Sharingan no podía predecir en donde el enemigo haría su aparición para bloquear los ataques.

-Susanoo-dijo Sasuke para formar el etéreo ser esquelético de color morado, que sería usado para detener la masiva espada del humanoide mayor.

-Cho Odama Rasengan-dijo Naruto para acertar con una masiva esfera de chakra giratoria sobre el The Twin Prince que retorció por el impacto del gran ataque.

Más aquello no fue suficiente para detener al guerrero. Este desapareció en un flash de luz que escandidlo a los presentes el tiempo suficiente para que este preparara su más fuerte técnica. Un mandoble que hizo que suelo de toda la habitación crujiera y agrietara liberando una enorme masa de magia luminosa.

Solo el Hiraishin de Naruto era lo suficientemente rápido como para ponerle a él y su compañero fuera de peligro en la cima de las columnas donde ambos preparan su siguiente ataque.

-Katon: Cañón de Wyvern Ardiente / Futon: Aleteo Enfurecido de Wyvern-dijeron a la vez ambos chicos para realizar sus técnicas. Sasuke exhalo un halo de llamas extremadamente concentrado y Naruto libero de sus manos dos potentes ondas de viento, las cuales se combinaron con el ataque de Katon haciendo la sala un horno hirviente.

Sin embargo, The Twin Prince, y otros enemigos como él, eran temidos por su extrema resistencia, la cual pasó por alto el intenso calor poder del ataque y le permitió seguir atacando. El sujeto en la espalda de la criatura mayor, creo y arrojo dos lanzas de luz contra los jóvenes con una velocidad que ni siquiera un rayo podía igualar.

Como resultado ambos fueron heridos de forma casi fatal. El Uzumaki fue golpeado en el estomago por el proyectil y el Uchiha lo recibió en el hombro izquierdo, a centímetros de su corazón. Aquellas lesiones eran para que abandonaran el lugar y buscaran auxilio médico inmediato, mas ellos eran demasiado obstinados para ello. Basto que activaran los orbes verdes que yacían en sus cinturones para desencadenar una energía curadora que cerro y alivio los daños sufridos.

Acto seguido ellos se equiparon con sus armas, ambos contaban con espadones que superaban el tamaño de sus cuerpos. Sasuke contaba con un arma eléctrica que derivaba del Zinogre cuya guardia era azul verdoso y tenía una enorme hoja dorada que emanaba chispazo eléctricos azules. Naruto contaba con arma mucho robusta con un filo irregular formado por colmillos partidos, su hoja verde oscuro era difícil notar de apreciar por el aura roja y negra que cubría el arma como llamas, signo que su base estaba en el Devijho.

The Twin Prince comprendió que sus rivales iban en serio y solicito refuerzos para su combate. En su mayoría armaduras huecas que contaban con armas como lanzas y espadas medievales. Sin pensarlo mucho Naruto y Sasuke se lanzaron a la lucha, listos para ganar.

[En la selva Luna Azul, a las afueras del templo de la Amazonas]

-Wow. Esto es más difícil de lo que parece-dijo Fu sentada en suelo con su espada y escudo en manos.

-Se requiere mucho entrenamiento para dominar el Haki. No se puede aprender de la noche a la mañana-dijo Tenten quien se apoyaba en su bo.

-Me conformo con aprender como endurecer mis golpes y patadas. Tiende a doler si uso demasiada fuerza-dijo la peliverde.

-Entonces prepárate para un intenso trabajo-dijo Yun Fang llegando al claro donde el par se encontraba. –Aplicar el Haki a un arma es una cosa, pero lograr reforzar el cuerpo es una labor mucho más difícil.

-¿No le habían dicho que no debe salir de su habitación, capitana Fang? –le cuestiono Tenten.

-No voy a dejar que mi herida me deje postrada en una cama toda la vida. Debo seguir con mis deberes.

-Como quiera. Sé que no tiene caso hacerle cambiar de parecer.

-Me alegro que lo cómpredas.

-¿Necesita que me ocupe de algo?

-De hecho si. Necesito que busques a Tsuki. Hace ya mucho tiempo que partió y quisiera saber que es de ella.

-No creo que ella este en problemas. Es bastante fuerte.

-Mi preocupación es otra. Por fin pudimos reconstruir una parte de la información de "esa noche" y he descubierto que ella estuvo involucrada-dijo la pelinegra con desagrado en su voz.

-Oh, eso es malo-expreso Tenten entendiendo las implicaciones.

-Cuando se trata de ese sujeto, las videntes tienen problemas para sus proyecciones, por ello quiero que averigües sobre Tsuki y me informes sobre todo. Ya cerramos ese bochornoso episodio en la historia de las Amazonas y definitivamente no quiero una segunda parte

-Comprendo.

-Ella suele visitar muchos las ciudades grandes, especialmente Arcadis por todos sus avances. Empezar en ese lugar es una buena idea, pero de todas formas búscame para entregarte a todos los detalles al respecto- dijo la mujer para luego retirarse.

-Eso no ha sonado nada agradable-ssu- dijo la morena a Tenten.

-A mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero debo cumplir órdenes y echarle un ojo a Tsuki-dijo la castaña suspirando. –Sera fastidioso visitar la ciudad solo por ello.

-Ya lo creo. En todo caso, creo que tendré que seguir entrenando por mi cuenta.

-Lamento que hayas perdido tu viaje.

-Tal vez no tenga que ser así-ssu. Me gustaría visitar a Sakura y probar quien es más fuerte. La otra vez no tuve oportunidad.

-Como gustes, pero ¿eso no preocupara a Naruto o Rikku?

-Rikku está ayudando a su padre con su negocio y Naru-kun sigue con Sasuke en su recorrido de los templos.

-Debe ser un fastidio.

-Completamente. Ahora que ambos coinciden en eso, consideran que es muy peligroso que les acompañe yo o cualquiera de las otras chicas.

-Eso está muy mal.

-Por eso es quiero entrenar mientras Naru-kun está ocupado.

-Lo apoyo. Entonces vamos a prepararnos para nuestro viaje.

[En Arcadis, cuatro días después]

Tras preguntar en la mayoría de las tiendas mágicas, armerías y varios hospitales de la población, finalmente Tenten decidió visitar la clínica que dirigía Tsunade. Le parecía tonto preguntar en su sitio así, debido a que allí atendían a muchas personas del casco viejo de la ciudad y dificultaba mucho que allí encontrara con el paradero de Tsuki.

-Tsuga, Tsuichi, Tsuki. Si aquí esta registramos a alguien con ese nombre hace unos meses y desde entonces ha visitado la clínica para revisiones regulares-dijo Karin revisando los expedientes.

-Oh por todos los cielos-dijo la castaña poniéndose azul.

-Tranquila ella no tiene nada malo, solo esta…..

-No sigas-le pidió Tenten empezando a tambalearse nerviosamente.

-¿Puedes explicar porque el alboroto? Ya estoy haciendo mucho hablándote del expediente privado de un paciente-dijo la pelirroja molesta.

-¿Recuerdas el suceso de hace unos meses? Ese en donde te pedimos buscar a Shinji.

-¿Cómo hacerlo?

-Lo cierto es parece que hay un cabo suelto.

-¿Cabo suelto?

-Veras el principal fin del festival de la Luna Azul es la concepción de nuevas amazonas, por ende no es una sorpresa que varias de mis compañeras hayan terminado embarazadas con el evento.

-No puedes hablar en serio-dijo Karin con la mandíbula desencajada.

-No se le da importancia a quienes son los padres, pero entenderás que a nadie le gusta la idea de que ese "sujeto" sea uno de ellos.

-Es completamente compresible.

-Sus contactos fueron limitados y hasta ahora no había alguno que diera positivo, pero tal parece que Tsuki decidió serla excepción.

-¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que sea otro el padre?

-Observe las proyecciones parciales de las videntes y créeme cuando te digo que Shinji es el padre-dijo con molestia la castaña.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-Encontrar a Tsuki. Se supone que debo notificarle a mi capitana, pero primero hablare con Tsuki. Es injusto no darle la oportunidad de que diga porque se estaba ocultando.

-De acuerdo. Déjame acompañarte a su casa, conozco muy bien la ciudad.

-Gracias. Por cierto, ¿donde esta Fu y Sakura?

-Ellas salieron en la búsqueda de sus idiotas. Parece que se metieron en un embrollo muy gordo.

-Ya veo.

Luego de eso, ambas chicas se embarcaron en la búsqueda de la compañera de Tenten. La castaña entonces pudo entender como la chica se había mantenido fuera del radar durante las últimas semanas, la ciudad era muy grande y daba muchas oportunidades si se tenía el suficiente capital. Tsuki se había estado hospedando en un lujoso edificio que estaba fuera del área comercial permitiéndole mantenerse fuera de la vista de los demás turistas.

-Es aquí-dijo la Uzumaki señalando la puerta del apartamento numero 3.

-Aquí voy-dijo la chica de blanco para tocar el timbre de la puerta. No hubo respuesta alguna, por lo que la Amazona volvió a accionarlo. –Parece que no está.

-Es extraño. El expediente ponía que ella debía guardar mucho reposo, su embarazo ha sido algo complicado.

-¿Por qué no revisas si esta allí?

-Ya lo hago-dijo Karin para activar su Ojo de la Mente de Kagura. –Debo ser una total idiota-dijo la chica sintiendo el chakra de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-El chakra de esa chica es un total desastre, justo como el de Shinji-dijo ella acomodándose los lentes. –Lo mejor es que entremos, creo que Tsuki está en problemas.

Tenten se encargo de abrir la puerta con sus herramientas en unos pocos segundos, para luego encontrar a la pelinegra sentada de forma irregular, aparentemente inconsciente.

-¡Tsuki-san!-expreso la castaña para rápidamente dirigirse a revisar el estado.

-Debe ser una descompensación. Llevémosla al consultorio-dijo la pelirroja.

[Minutos después]

-¡Urgh, mi cabeza!-expreso la pelinegra sintiéndose desorientada al incorporarse en una camilla. -¿Dónde estoy? ¿O más bien como llegue?-dijo ella al darse cuenta de que estaba en un lugar conocido.

-No te sobre esfuerces- le advirtió la pelirroja de lentes. –Estas débil, debido tuviste a una baja de azúcar-le dijo la chica.

-¡Oh no! –dijo la chica viendo su estomago.

-No ha porque preocuparse. Fue algo momentáneo y lo atendí antes que pudiera ser que te afectara a ti o al bebe a largo plazo.

-Es un alivio-dijo Tsuki suspirando con tranquilidad. –Un momento. ¿Cómo fue que se diste cuenta de mi situación?

-Eso es mi culpa, Tsuki-san-dijo Tenten haciendo presencia en la habitación.

-¡Tenten!-dijo la pelinegra poniéndose intranquila.

-¡No te alteres! No voy a hacerte nada malo.

-¿Entonces porque estás aquí? –exigió la pelinegra.

-Seré directa contigo, la capitana Fang está al tanto de que participaste esa noche.

-¿Y qué pruebas tienen de ello?-comento Tsuki. La castaña solo le vio con una cara de "en serio" señalando la abultada panza de su compañera. –Ok, me tienen. Pensé que mi incursión había pasado desapercibida.

-¿Te metiste en el ritual sin notificarlo?

-Veras, no me agrada la idea de que mi contacto con el sexo opuesto sea en ese festival de desenfreno. Por eso le he evitado por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, esa noche me sentí atraída al evento. Era como si alguien me estuviera llamando y pidiera que hiciese suya-dijo Tsuki con ilusión en sus ojos negros, a las que la otras chicas le miraron con cierta lastima.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!-dijo Karin.

-Si lo hago. Entre ese chico y yo hay conexión especial.

-Tsuki-san. Ese sujeto en una canalla manipulador y traicionero. No puedes interesarte en alguien así-le dijo Tenten.

-Bueno, puedo decir que es tarde para arrepentirse de mi decisión.

-¿Por qué no aviste a las demás?

-Temí que Yun Fang tomara represalias.

-Igual debiste haber dicho algo a alguien. ¿No crees que ese sujeto debía asumir responsabilidad?

-Admito que no tenía pensado seguir los preceptos de las Amazonas, pero estime que era más importante mantener a salvo a mi bebe que velar por mis sentimientos. Además siempre puedo buscarle luego.

-¿Tu no lo sabes que paso con él?-dijo Tenten viéndole con duda.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El fue encerrado en templo del tiempo hace dos meses. Es correcto decir que el ya está muy muerto.

-Oh-dijo Tsuki para sufrir un desmayo.

[Horas después]

-Definitivamente no puedes quedarte sola. Es un riesgo muy grande-dijo Karin.

-Ya me las arreglare-dijo Tsuki con expresión de molestia.

-Ni hablar, debes volver al templo Luna Azul-dijo Tenten.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Fang me atravesara con una lanza antes de que ponga un pie en el templo si me ve asi. Puedo pasar lo de ese chico, pero no soportare la perdida de este bebe.

-Pero….

-Mis padres y familia murieron hace mucho tiempo. De no ser por que las Amazonas me acogieron, estaría sola en el mundo-dijo la pelinegra con una voz casi quebrada por el llanto.

Entonces Tenten se sintió entre la espada y la pared. No quería llevarle la contraria a la capitana Fang, pero tampoco quería comprometer a Tsuki. Era injusto ponerle en riesgo a ella y alguien que era inocente.

-De acuerdo. Mantendré mi boca cerrada-dijo la castaña cediendo ante Tsuki. –Le diré a Yun Fang que sus temores son errados.

-Muchas gracias-dijo feliz la chica en cuestión.

-Menos mal-dijo Karin también aliviada.

-Pero aun así tendremos que decirles a ellas en algún momento. No podemos abandonarlas-dijo Tenten.

-No te preocupes. Tengo la certeza de que será una niña y volveré a la aldea una vez nazca-dijo confiada Tsuki. –Yun Fang se molestara conmigo, pero lo aceptara si ve que traigo a una gran guerrera.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura que será una niña?

-Ya tiene cinco meses, mis instintos me lo dicen-dijo ella sonriente.

-¿Y no hay forma de saberlo antes para hacer un plan de contingencia?-dijo Tenten a Karin.

-Normalmente podría saberlo con el equipo medio necesario, pero aquí no lo tengo y una lectura de chakra no es opción. Hablo muy en serio cuando digo que el chakra del idiota es nauseabundo. No entiendo como logro contaminarla a ella por completo.

-Preferiría que evitáramos llamar al padre con esos sobrenombres. Incluso con los hechos actuales-dijo seria Tsuki.

-Si insistes-dijo Tenten suspirando.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? Me queda claro que le conocen.

-Shinji U….. Shinji Shihoin, ese fue el ultimo nombre con el que se identifico.

-¿Viene de algún clan?

-Sí, pero no puedo darte muchos detalles sobre este. Solo debes saber que no era una persona normal. Era alguien peligroso-dijo Tenten para luego quedar algo extrañado. –Un momento, ¿aquí hay clanes?

-Me refería que si pertenecía a alguna familia importante. Solo use el término por ser uno que se ajusta a las culturas de poblaciones alejadas a las grandes ciudades.

-Oh ya entendí.

-Ustedes no son de Spyra-dijo Tsuki viendo a ambas chicas.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Tenten nerviosa.

-No es necesario el secretismo. Sé que tu y Tayuya aparecieron espontáneamente en la selva, además no son las primeras a las que les sucede.

-Entonces tu….

-No. Yo soy de Spyra, pero igual quisiera aprender unas cosas del lugar de donde vienen. ¿Les molestaría hablarme un poco?

-No creo que haya problema. Empezare desde lo más básico, venimos de….

* * *

Y aquí finaliza este capítulo.

 **mvp187hx:** si esa serie está algo fuera del rango. Veré si puedo hacer algo en futuro aquí o en otra historia.

Nos leemos luego.


	35. 34 Nuevas Juntas (Parte 2)

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 34**

Nuevas Juntas (Parte 2)

-Que decepcionante-dijo Tsuki con fastidio, tras oír todo el relato de Tenten sobre el mundo del que venía.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo la castaña confundida.

-Bien pueden ser ridiculeces mías, pero pensaba que su mundo sería algo más…..seguro.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Que tal fue recorrido desde la jungla Luna Azul hasta Arcardis?

-Algo agitado diría yo- dijo Tenten con una gota en la sien. –Uno de esos Wyvern voladores que lanzan sus escamas se ha obsesionado conmigo y me ataca siempre que tiene oportunidad. Tal vez me este volviendo loca, pero podría decir que aprendido a usar Haki.

-Mmmmmm. Un Seregios con Haki es algo peligroso, pero precisamente a eso es lo que me refiero. Se lidiar con muchos de los peligros de Spira, pero tengo que confesar que a veces ellos me superan. Mi poder aun resulta demasiado débil.

-Estas siendo muy dura contigo. He escuchado que eres una de las usuarias mágicas más hábiles de todas las Amazonas.

-Es cierto, pero eso no evita que este mundo sea muy peligroso.

-Eso no lo puedo negar, pero este lugar es mucho más tranquilo que el continente shinobi. Aun cuando hay muchos reinos, no hay conflictos de ninguna naturaleza.

-La mayoría de los habitantes de Spira tienen una concepción muy pacifista de la vida y solo recurren a la violencia para resguardarse de los monstruos. Jamás en contra de otros iguales.

-Pues yo lo considero algo maravilloso. Es agradable ver que nadie esta matándose entre sí.

- _Luego de un tiempo aburre_ -pensó Tsuki. –Lo cierto es que a pesar de los esfuerzos de los demás, a veces los monstruos pueden causar auténticos desastres. ¿Has visto el monumento conmemorativo que está en el centro del templo?

-Sí.

-Se debe a un ataque causado por el ataque de una Lunastra.

-¿Una qué?

-Una dragona explosiva. Esa que es azul y suelta un polvo explosiva-dijo la pelinegra girando los ojos.

-Oh.

-La mayoría de los monstruos son de género masculino, pero ese dragón era del femenino, por lo que logro ingresar al recinto y atacarnos. Nos llevo un tiempo considerable subyugarla y finalmente vencerle. Varias compañeras fallecieron producto de las poderosas explosiones que podía generar.

-Siento escucharlo.

-Fue un evento trágico, pero debido a él pude ganarme una posición con las Amazonas. Fang debe estar muy paranoica si no confía en mí.

-No puedes culparle por estar preocupada.

-Tal vez-dijo la pelinegra suspirando. –Lo cierto es que me hubiera gustado saber que hay un mundo más seguro que este. Especialmente ahora que seré madre.

-Realmente no es tan malo. Ya han pasado muchos años desde la última guerra shinobi y no hay conflictos significantes entre las aldeas ninja.

-No lo veo de esa forma. Si hubo una Tercera Guerra Ninja, no hay nada que evite una cuarta.

-Si lo pones de esa forma.

-Es muy molesto ver como las personas se pelean por tonterías como los territorios y bienes naturales. El poder siempre es mal manejado por sus dueños y aquellos que podrían usarlo adecuadamente terminan siendo unos cobardes que nunca lo ejercen como se debe o unos corruptos que abusan indiscriminadamente de él.

-Esto completamente de acuerdo contigo.

-¿No crees que esa Tsunade que tanto admiras peco con su papel? Si de verdad fuera una líder, no hubiera permitido la expulsión de tu amigo.

-No sé cómo refutar eso-dijo la castaña quedando pensativa.

-Es porque no se puede. Me parece que ella es solo una de los muchos líderes fracasados que tiene tu mundo.

-Ella solo estuvo en el cargo unos meses, es mucho decir que….

-Solo piénsalo. Tsunade es la nieta del Primer Hokage, una figura que a pesar de todo su poder permitió que se dieran dos guerras en su guardia. No hay ninguna garantía de que la historia no se repita con ella.

- **…...** \- Tenten quedo sin habla. Se suponía que esa era una simple charla casual en donde ella le explicaba a Tsuki sobre toda la historia que conocía, pero ahora estaba reconsiderando si su ídolo era en verdad alguien de confianza.

-Lamento si soy demasiado directa-dijo para luego bostezar. La pelinegra entonces se fijo en un reloj y vio como ya había pasado un par de horas desde el comienzo de su conversación. –Wow, el tiempo ha pasado volando. Supongo que debería regresar a casa.

-Ya es muy tarde. Lo mejor es que sigas aquí hasta mañana y luego te llevo a tu apartamento.

-Supongo que es lo mejor. Estoy muy cansada para caminar-dijo Tsuki recostándose en su camilla.

-Estaré aquí cerca por si necesitas algo.

-De acuerdo.

Entonces la castaña abandono la habitación y fue hasta la recepción de la clínica, en donde para su "mala" suerte se encontraba la persona que en esos momentos ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-Hola, Tenten. Hacía tiempo que no te veía-dijo Tsunade revisando un expediente mientras tomaba su amado Sake.

-Ho-ho-hola-dijo Tenten no sabiendo como verle la cara.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Aun no sales de la impresión de esa espantosa noticia?

-¿Eh?

-Ya Karin me explico que nuestra molestia tiene un descendiente en camino.

-Oh eso.

-Me aterra la idea de que va haber un mocoso parecido a ese chico rondando por ahí, pero bueno, sería injusto de nuestra parte juzgarle antes de que nazca.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Qué piensa hacer cuando volvamos a nuestro mundo?

-¿Disculpa?

-Se supone que el portal que nos permitirá volver a nuestro mundo estará operativo en más o menos dos años. ¿Ya tiene un plan para cuando estemos haya?

-No lo tengo. Me agrada mucho estar en esta ciudad y no planeo abandonarla.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿No piensa intentar tomar de nuevo el control de Konoha?

-Asumí el manto de Hokage debido a una promesa que establecí con Naruto, pero en realidad no me agradaba en lo absoluto ese cargo.

-Pero si usted es la nieta del primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Se supone que usted entre todas las personas debería aspirar a ese puesto.

-El titulo Hokage tiene muy malas connotaciones para mí. He perdido a seres queridos solo porque ellos aspiraron el titulo.

-He escuchado sobre ello.

-Además no tengo el constate miedo de que tome una mala decisión que desate una guerra.

-…

-Una cosa que me alegra de la expulsión de Naruto de la aldea, es el hecho de que no va a inmiscuirse en esa maraña política que es ser un Hokage. Aun si decide volver y reconstruir Uzu, no tendrá que vérselas con algo tan fuerte. El tendrá un lienzo en blanco sobre el cual podrá crear su propio futuro.

-Ya veo. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionada-dijo la castaña. -Pensé que usted iba a hacer más cosas.

-Lo siento, pero yo prefiero seguir con mi vida actual. Me inicie en la medicina como Ninja Medico, pero he encontrado que he mucho más productivo aplicarla con personas comunes y ordinarias que hacerlo en el campo de batalla.

-Gracias por compartirlo.

-Gracias a ti por comprenderlo-dijo la rubia para entonces ver el expediente. –Y aprovechando el hecho de que estas aquí, quiero decir unas cosas sobre tu amiga Tsuki.

-Escucho.

-Para comenzar, ella es una usuaria de chakra como nosotros.

-¿En serio? Ella me dijo que es de este mundo.

-No he dicho que no sea de Spira. Es solo que no son muy comunes las personas que pueden usar el chakra y es inusual que una termine en mi clinica. Lo que resulta preocupante es que encontré residuos de chakra maldito en su sistema.

-Eso ya es perturbador. Vi a Shinji hacer uso de él, pero ¿qué tanto puede incidir una persona en el chakra de la otra luego de acostarse con ella?

-Es una área que la medicina ninja ha tratado de investigar, pero nadie ha tenido las agallas de hacer un estudio a fondo. Solo te puedo decir que aquellos que se relacionan con un Uzumaki, pueden quedar muy obsesionados con ellos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-El chakra de Tsuki tendrá altibajos bastantes serios, por lo que me parece excelente que le cuides mientras tanto. Supongo que son buenas amigas.

-En realidad no le conozco mucho.

-Igual sería un buen gesto ayudarle mientras tanto. Sé que es una tarea fuerte y fastidiosa, especialmente por el hecho de que no tienes ningún tipo de responsabilidad sobre el asunto, pero dudo que otro tenga intenciones de darle una mano a esa chica.

-Es verdad. Pensándolo bien, es un hecho que Tayuya se volverá loca con la noticia. Tengo que pensar en una forma de explicarle la situación y evitar que haga algo que lamentemos.

- _Yo contaría con eso_ -pensó la pelirrosa en cuestión.

Tayuya se mantenía oculta en un rincón de la habitación, escuchando la conversación que mantenían la Sannin y su compañera Amazona. Pasaba desapercibida gracias a la ayuda del hechizo Vanish, el cual permitía al usuario volverse completamente invisible para el ojo humano, y su extenso entrenamiento que le permitía anular su presencia.

- _Ha sido muy acertado de Yun Fang mandarme a mí para asegurarme de que Tenten cumpliera su trabajo. Supongo que era inevitable que ella fuera muy endeble para cumplir su cometido_ -pensó mientras se dirigía a la habitación en donde descansaba Tsuki. – _Yo por el contrario estoy más que dispuesta a realizarlo_ -se dijo a sí misma, una vez que se encontró frente a la pelinegra que descansaba en su camilla.

La Uzumaki podía no ser la misma despiadada kunoichi que antes trabajaba con Orochimaru, pero eso no evitaba que tuviera muchos sentimientos de rencor acumulados. El rechazo de Naruto era algo que podía pasar, pero el sentirse usada por Shinji era algo que estaba más allá de sus límites. Casi hacían que desease no ser rescatada de las garras de Kabuto.

- _Muy bien, traidora. No tengo nada contra ti, pero si lastimo a ese engendro que llevas, me las cobrare con creces por lo que hizo ese bastardo_ -se dijo la pelirrosa poniendo su mano sobre Tsuki. Planeaba llevarla de vuelta al Templo Luna Azul, allí seria juzgada por sus mentiras. –Telep…..-entonces la chica fue abruptamente silenciando por el susto que le provoco el que su mano fuera sujetada.

-Tomarme con la guardia baja es mucho difícil de lo que crees-dijo Tsuki mientras sujetaba a la pelirrosa y se medio levantaba de su camilla –Dispel-dijo ella para invocar una magia que cancelo la invisibilidad. - Vaya, vaya. ¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿A qué debo el honor de que alguien intente transpórtame?

-¿¡Como me descubriste!?

-Puedo detectar magia. Un hechizo como Vanish produce mucha por si no lo sabías.

-No importa. Telep…..

-Silence-dijo Tsuki con una mayor velocidad, provocando que Tayuya quedara afónica. –Una pequeña sugerencia. Si vas a enfrentarte con una usuaria mágica, lo primero que debes hacer es silenciarla.

Tayuya entonces se soltó y dio un pequeño para alejarse de la pelinegra, quien cuidadosamente se termino de levantar. La Uzumaki trato de invocar una de sus magias, pero para su infortunio ninguna de ellas podía ser ejecutada. Para el estilo que aprendió, era vital la pronunciación de los encantamientos con el fin de que el hechizo se ejecutara.

-Stop-dijo Tsuki para entonces invocar un hechizo que paralizo por completo a la Uzumaki, quien quedo con una cara de sorpresa, ya que esa era una magia en extremo avanzada. –Viéndote bien, ya puedo reconocerte. ¿Tayuya, verdad?

-…..

-Oh cierto. Muda y paralizada. Es estúpido de mi parte pensar que puedo tener una conversación contigo, pero tomando en cuenta lo que me ha dicho Tenten, puedo deducir a que has venido.

-…...

-Lo cierto es que ni tu ni nadie evitaran que tenga esta bebe. No importa lo que hagan.

-…

-No puedo matarte. Eso crearía sospechas y haría que las videntes pusieran su atención sobre mí. Hare algo más sencillo. Tengo años que no lo uso en esta forma, así que perdona si duele-dijo Tsuki mientras sus ojos negros cambiaban hasta unos que causaron una severa impresión en la Uzumaki. –Tsukuyomi.

[Con Naruto y compañía]

Para cuando Sakura y Fu lograron reunirse con sus parejas, ya toda batalla había terminado. Ni el Twin Princess, ni las hordas de esqueletos estaban presentes. Solo estaban dos jóvenes sosteniéndose en sus espadas, todos llenos de heridas y en un estado fatal.

Si, podía ser que las chicas se habían tardado mucho en alcanzar el lugar, pero Naruto y Sasuke no estaban en un lugar exactamente accesible. Actualmente se encontraban Templo de la Eterna Agonía, el cual se encontraba tras el Sendero del Dolor, en las montañas Gagazet y llegar a ese punto era bastante difícil por las tormentas de nieve que asolaban los picos helados. Por esas condiciones la jinchuriki del Nanabi no podía llegar volando hasta la entrada del lugar y evitarse las laderas llenas de criaturas.

-Por kami, ¿en que se metieron esta vez?-dijo Sakura corriendo a socorrer a Sasuke.

-Si les dijéramos todo, no nos creerían-dijo Sasuke.

-¿Estás bien, Naru-kun?-dijo Fu al rubio, que no estaba tan grave como el Uchiha gracias a su factor de curación.

-Extremadamente agotado. Nunca había usado tanto chakra-le contesto Naruto recibiendo la ayuda de la peliverde para levantarse.

 _ **-Wow. Se siente que fue un enfrentamiento intenso**_ -dijo Chomei a Kurama, en vista de que percibía el chakra del zorro en toda la sala y que percibía algo de este en Sasuke.

 _ **-Fue una experiencia que no quisiera repetir. Incluso tuvimos que prestarle algo chakra al Uchiha para que pudiera seguir ayudándonos**_ -le contesto el Kyubi.

-No entiendo. ¿Con que se toparon?-dijo Sakura.

-¿¡Con que no nos topamos!?-señalo con sarcasmo el Uzumaki.

-Originalmente nos enfrentamos al Twin Princess, pero entonces la sala se lleno de todo tipo de guerreros de naturaleza no muerta-dijo Sasuke.

-No eran especialmente fuertes, pero como no estaban vivos, no se les daba bien quedarse muertos en el suelo.

-Luego de combatirlos por dos horas, llegamos a la conclusión de que debíamos huir. Por desgracia allí fue cuando nos dimos cuenta el porqué el templo recibe su nombre.

-Hay un bucle espacial en las puertas del lugar. Si tratábamos de salir por un lado, aparecíamos por el otro. Si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que los enemigos parecían interminables, es entendible porque este es el templo de la Eterna Agonía.

-Pero por lo que vemos ya han podido vencerlos a todos-dijo la Haruno.

-Sí. Fueron cuatro horas muy largas, pero lo logramos-dijo el rubio levantando un puño en señal de victoria.

-¿Cuatro horas? Pero si Kurama mando ese mensaje de ayuda a Chomei hace como seis horas-dijo Fu confundida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos separamos, Sakura?-dijo el pelinegro.

-Una semana. ¿Por qué?

-Este sitio tiene una distorsión temporal distinta a la que tiene Spira. He de suponer que a pesar de que hemos estado solo por unas horas aquí dentro, allá afuera han pasado días.

-Ya se me hacia raro que ellas llegaran tan rápido-comento Naruto

-No lo entiendo-dijo Sakura.

-El mensaje del zorro lo envió Naruto hace apenas minutos-dijo Sasuke. –Necesitábamos ayuda para salir, ya que estamos demasiado débiles para irnos por nuestra cuenta.

-En primer momento pensaba que Fu había usado un sello Hiraishin para llegar hasta aquí, por eso no dije nada al principio-dijo el Uzumaki.

-Lo siento. Estaba en Arcadis, por lo que no pude usar el sello que dejaste preparado para mi uso y el de Rikku-dijo la morena.

-¿Y qué hacías allá?

-Cosas de chicas-dijo la peliverde con cierto nerviosismo. No iba a hablar de la misión de Tenten, a menos que ella se lo permitiera.

-Fue oportuno que la distorsión jugara en nuestro favor-dijo Sasuke, ya recuperado de sus heridas. –Ahora debemos continuar-dijo viendo a Naruto.

-Sí-le contesto el rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿Aun quieren continuar? Necesitan descansar-advirtió la pelirrosa.

-Tranquila. Solo necesitamos buscar lo que hay en esa sala-dijo Naruto señalando el centro la habitación, en donde una puerta negra brillaba imponentemente. –Esta vez te toca, Sasuke.

-Ni hablar. Entra tú.

-La lógica indica que tú eres el que debe entrar, así que no seas gallina.

-Si eres tu el que lo dice, no tengo garantía de que será verdad-dijo el Uchiha con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Ahora qué les pasa a ustedes? Es solo una puerta-dijo Sakura.

-Supongo que es una puerta como la del Salón del Olvido. ¿Verdad, Naru-kun?-dijo Fu.

-Es correcto-le dijo el rubio.

-¿El te habla sobre los lugares que visita? –dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Así es. Siempre narra todo lo que hace con muchos detalles para que luego pueda hacer retratos. ¿Acaso Sasuke no hace lo mismo?-dijo la peliverde sonriente.

-¿Qué tú crees?-dijo fastidio la Haruno.

-En mi defensa, siempre estas ocupada con el papeleo de la clínica. Es Hinata quien suele prestarle atención a lo que hago.

-Espero que cargues una docena de orbes de curación contigo-dijo Sakura tronándose los nudillos.

-De todas formas, no podría contar sobre ese templo. A penas si me acuerdo de algo de ese día-dijo el Uchiha con una mano en la cabeza.

-¿¡Estuviste tomando!?

-¡No se refiere a eso!-aclaro Naruto. –No referimos al Templo del Desespero y Olvido que ya logramos superar.

-Recuerdo ese sitio. ¿No es ese que esta tras el Sendero del Miedo en Nabreus?

-Sí. Contrario a este lugar, lo complicado no fue enfrentarse a enemigos peligrosos. El templo era completamente laberintico y estaba repleto rompecabezas y trampas de todo tipo. Había pruebas que desafiaban la lógica y que a veces rayaban lo absurdo. Básicamente era un lugar que podía llevarte a la desesperación por no poder conseguir una salida.

-Wow. ¿Y cómo lograron salir?

-Sasuke resolvió la mayoría de la cosas con su Sharingan, el resto yo lo resolví con Kage Bushin.

-Era de esperarse.

-En fin. Luego de que logramos hacer nuestro camino, nos topamos con una puerta como esta, solo que era de color blanco. Esta nos llevo a un sitio que al principio estaba completamente vacío, pero luego de examinarlo bien encontramos la mitad de una placa de piedra que contiene un mensaje que por el momento es indescifrable.

-Pero-dijo Sasuke con tono acusatorio.

-¿Pero qué?-le siguió Sakura.

-Bueno, parece que ese era el sitio que por el que el templo tenia olvido en su nombre.

-Solo estuve un par de minutos y se me olvido todo en un plazo de tres días-dijo molesto Sasuke.

-No te quejes. Yo también olvide lo mismo.

-Al menos el Kyubi te ayudo a recordar todo lo sucedido. Yo en cambio tuve dolores de cabeza por días.

-El punto es que eso me da una teoría. Si yo pude resistir parcialmente lo que contuviera esa habitación, intuyo que Sasuke podrá con lo que sea que haya en esta.

-Ese parcialmente es lo que preocupa.

-Pero no lograremos nada si no lo intentas.

-Entrare si tú también ingresas.

-No veo para que debo hacerlo.

-Entonces yo me quedo aquí-dijo firmemente el Uchiha.

-¡Ya basta, par de idiotas!-les reclamo Sakura con una vena marcada en su frente. -Les recuerdo que la distorsión temporal que rodea este sitio aun debe estar operativa. Puede que ustedes se puedan dar el lujo de perder su tiempo, pero yo tengo cosas que hacer y pacientes que atender. Así que entren los dos de una vez y ya terminen con todo este asunto-dijo dando un zapatazo que estremeció ligeramente el lugar.

-Wow. Sakura se ha vuelto fuerte- le susurro Naruto a Sasuke.

-Esto no es nada. La última vez se me paso felicitarla por su cumpleaños y ella se puso de miedo. Por eso no me agrada la idea de entrar a ese sitio.

-Oh, eso lo explica todo.

-Pero parece que no queda otra opción. Temo que todos los enemigos se regeneren si nos vamos y regresamos luego.

-Tienes razón. Mejor entremos y ya-dijo Naruto para luego dirigirse con su amigo a abrir la puerta oscura.

[En Arcadis, al día siguiente]

-¡Tayuya! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo Tenten mas que sorprendida al ver a la Uzumaki, al frente de la clínica.

-Ya sabes. Te fuiste del templo sin siquiera avisar y quise venir a acompañarte en la misión que tienes.

-No debiste tomarte las molestias-dijo la castaña sumamente preocupada.

-Ya estoy lista -dijo Tsuki saliendo de la edificación.

-¡Tsuki, espera!-exclamo Tenten maldiciendo el mal tino de su compañera.

-Hola, Tayuya. ¿Qué tal tu día?-dijo la pelinegra con total naturalidad.

-Debo decir que bien. Veo que has estado…...ocupada-dijo al pelirrosa apreciando el vientre de su compañera.

-Sí. Algunas cosas pasaron.

-Se nota bastante.

-Tayuya-dijo Tenten sudando a borbotones. -Presumo que no te gustara la idea de que Tsuki tendrá un bebe de Shinji, pero….

-No hay nada que explicar.

-¿Ah no?-dijo la castaña perpleja.

-A diferencia de Yun Fang, yo me imagino el escenario completo. Estoy completamente convencida de que la mejor forma de corregir el mal que hizo el idiota, es criando adecuadamente a su descendiente.

Tenten dejo su mandíbula caer hasta el suelo luego de escuchar semejante comentario. No creía que su amiga fuera capaz de pensar de esa forma.

-Wow. No sé qué pensar-dijo Tsuki.

-Tal vez no nos conozcamos bien, pero quisiera que me permitieras ayudarte-dijo Tayuya.

-Si estas dispuesta a hacer tal cosa, no veo por qué no.

-¡Un momento!-dijo Tenten. -¿Estás hablando en serio, Tayuya?

-Sí. No veo por qué debo culpar a un inocente de los errores de su padre-dijo seriamente la pelirrosa.

-Es verdad, pero…

-Además, veo que tú estabas haciendo lo mismo. ¿O acaso tenías intenciones de ir con Yun Fang?

-No. Yo también ayudare a Tsuki.

-Me alegra que pienses igual.

-Ahora si no les molesta, quisiera que nos pongamos en marcha. Tengo mucha hambre-dijo la pelinegra para luego empezar a caminar entre la multitud y ser seguida por Tayuya.

-Ok. Eso fue raro-se dijo a si misma Tenten no logrando entender como la Uzumaki había tomado esa decisión.

La castaña estaba por acompañar al par, pero entonces vio un brillo amarillo en la recepción de la clínica, el cual llamo su atención. Los causantes eran Fu, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, quienes habían vuelto de su expedición.

Viendo eso, Tenten fue a saludarles y ver que tal les había ido. Era evidente que había sido un viaje muy fuerte si se tomaba en cuenta todos los raspones que presentaban, pero era necesario algo más que una simple mirada para saber porque Naruto y Sasuke tenían unas expresiones de terror en sus caras.

-Aléjenlos. ¡Alejen esos payasos de mí!-decía Sasuke en una especie de trance.

-Sí, aquí estaremos seguros. Aquí no vendrán los fantasmas come ramen-dijo Naruto riendo de una forma un tanto demencial.

-¿Qué les paso?-dijo Tenten perpleja por la escena.

-Ahora sabemos que en el templo de la Eterna Agonía omitieron la parte de las pesadillas-ssu-dijo la peliverde con una risa nerviosa.

-Resulta ridículo que luego de todos estos años, ellos sigan con secuelas de esos días-dijo Sakura con una mano en la cara, tratando de no revivir esos recuerdos. -¿Y tú qué haces por estos lares?

-Es una larga historia.

-Por favor no me digas que Shinji se escapo.

-No. Ya les dije que eso es completamente imposible. El Templo del Tiempo solo tiene una entrada y salida, la cual está cubierta por una puerta que pesa aproximadamente 50 toneladas. Además su técnica espacio tiempo no funcionara allí dentro.

-¿Entonces qué?

-…No creo que tenga caso no decirles. Shinji tendrá un hijo.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!?-exclamo el antiguo equipo 7 completamente perplejo.

-¡GUARDEN SILENCIO!-les reclamo Tsunade desde otra habitación, recordándoles en qué lugar se encontraban.

-Lo sentimos-le dijo Sakura, comprendiendo su error.

-¿¡Acaso no hemos salido del Salón de la Pesadillas!?-dijo Naruto. -¿¡Esta en es una parte dos!?

-No se alteren tanto, chicos. Sé que no es una noticia fácil de digerir, pero no es algo tan malo.

-Ciertamente-dijo Sasuke mostrándose pensativo. -Independientemente de quien es en realidad ese sujeto, ese bebe heredara el Sharingan y podría ser considerado un Uchiha.

-No puedo darte ninguna garantía de que su madre aceptara eso. Además ella afirma que será una niña y es más que seguro que será criada para ser una Amazona.

-Hmpf.

-¿Y qué me dices de ella?-dijo Sakura.

-Su nombre es Tsuki y ella se ve…Ahora que lo pienso, ella se parece mucho a Sasuke.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo el Uchiha.

-Ella tiene cabello y ojos negros iguales a los tuyos, su tez es pálida como la tuya. Podría decir que a veces tiene tu misma expresión seria. Sin embargo, ella es mucho más social que él y le he visto sonreír.

-Jajaja. En serio que este mundo no deja de sorprenderme-dijo Sakura divertida con la idea de que encontrarse a una versión de femenina de su novio. –Espero verla algún un día.

-Seguro que lo harás.

-No se ustedes, pero ahora se siente mal que hayan encerrado a Shinji. Quiero decir, esa bebe no tendrá un padre-dijo Naruto.

-Ciertamente. Lástima que ya no haya forma de remediarlo.

-¿En serio es tan difícil salir de allí?

-Ustedes dos tienen que imaginárselo mejor que nadie-dijo Tenten viendo a Naruto y Sasuke. –El templo está plagado de hordas interminables de criaturas no-muertas. Aun suponiendo que alguien es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todos los peligros, se tiene que tomar en cuenta que no hay tipo de sustento alguno allí adentro. Alguien no podrá soportar estar allí por más de tres días.

-Y Shinji tiene un consumo de energía bastante alto. No hay forma que salga de esa.

-¿Cómo saben que ese lugar contiene todo eso, si nada jamás ha salido?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Hay grabados antiguos en la puerta que describen que hay en el interior del sitio.

-¿Qué tipo de grabados?

-No sé como describírtelos. Son muy diferentes a los Kanji. Solo sé que como el Templo del Tiempo está en los dominios de las Amazonas, ellas se esforzaron en descifrar todo lo posible.

-Son como estos-dijo Naruto sacando una losa de piedra negra, que parecía estar partida por la mitad. –Si comparto la misma intuición de Sasuke, presumo que eso nos ayudaría a descifrar que dice aquí.

-Eso mismo opino-dijo el Uchiha mostrando una losa blanca similar.

-No me será tan fácil-les dijo Tenten. -Me quedare en la ciudad durante un tiempo y aunque mande un mensaje a la selva Luna Azul, no creo que me den esa información de un día para otro.

-Podemos esperar. Me vendría bien un descanso luego de lo hace poco-dijo Naruto.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo, Sasuke. No debes pasar mucho tiempo usando tu Mangekyo Sharingan o tu vista se arruinara-dijo Sakura.

-De acuerdo-le respondió el pelinegro.

-Enviare el mensaje de inmediato. Si me dan el visto bueno, se los hare saber. Ahora si me disculpan, me he entretenido mucho y debo acompañar a Tsuki y Tayuya-dijo la castaña.

-¡Ella está aquí!-dijo el rubio algo estresado.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes. Ella no hará ningún alboroto contigo. Extrañamente, ella está mucho más sociable de lo que acostumbra. De todas formas, me tengo que despedir-dijo Tenten antes de abandonar el lugar.

-Es bastante extraño, ¿verdad?-comento Sakura.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Sasuke.

-¿A que se refieren?-pregunto Fu.

-Veras, en el tiempo que estuvimos viviendo juntos en Konoha daba la impresión de que Shinji y Tenten estaban interesados uno en el otro-dijo Naruto.

-Pero luego terminamos aquí en Spira y cada quien siguió su camino-siguió el Uchiha.

-Y ahora Tenten cuidara a una bebe de Shinji, cosa que por donde se vea es muy rara-termino Sakura.

-Ya lo creo-ssu.

 _ **-Lo más trágico y que técnicamente una parte de nosotros murió con el**_ -comento Chomei.

 _-…._

 _ **-¿Qué sucede Kurama? ¿Piensas que ese chico sigue vivo?**_

 _ **-No. Pero igual tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo este asunto.**_

* * *

Y aquí finaliza el capitulo, espero que hay sido de su agrado.

 **spark297:** En realidad Satsuki tiene ese chakra por cuenta propia, no solo porque ella tiene acceso al sello maldito, sino porque el algo de familia.


	36. 35 ¿Escape?

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 35**

¿Escape?

[En las profundidades de la selva Luna Azul]

Todos los rumores que rodeaban al lugar que era usado como prisión por las Amazonas estaban muy bien justificados. Situado a cientos de metros bajo sus dominios, estaba el misterioso y peligrosos Templo del Tiempo.

Su nombre no era para nada desacertado. Una de las características más resaltantes de Spyra eran las distorsiones temporales que estaban presentes en ella y su origen estaba en el templo en cuestión. De no existir la estructura, toda la dimensión colapsaría bajo el peso de las leyes de la física convencionales. Era por eso que el templo estaba construido con un material que a pesar de parecer simple terracota, era casi completamente indestructible.

Esa también esa era la razón por la que resultaba imposible escapar por un punto ajeno a la entrada del recinto. No había forma alguna de atravesar las paredes, techos o piso.

Por ende las filtraciones de aire y aguan era casi nulas, algo increíble si se tomaba en cuenta que había una jungla en la superficie.

La apariencia del Templo de Tiempo recordaba a unas catacumbas romanas, no solo por su estilo subterráneo, sino también por todas las tumbas que cubrían las paredes. Por desgracia, de tumbas no tenían nada.

Su correcta denominación seria trampas, ya que "generaban" guerreros y criaturas cuya carne estaba deteriorada y putrefacta, siendo claro por esto, que fallaban en la definición de seres vivos. Su misión era simplemente mantener a raya a los curiosos, ya que lo mejor era que ninguna persona templo intercediera con el templo.

Por desgracia, las Amazonas decidieron darle un uso más siniestro al lugar y encerrar allí a quienes ofendían gravemente sus tradiciones. Usualmente preferían eliminar a sus enemigos con un acercamiento violento, pero para casos como el de Shinji era necesario que se hiciera uso del lugar.

En resumen no era nada sencillo sobrevivir en el Templo del Tiempo. ¿Imposible? No tanto si se tenían los recursos y la ayuda adecuada.

Cuando Shinji fue lanzado a ese lugar, el estaba demasiado agotado como para buscar pelear con los residentes del templo. Por esto, rápidamente trato de buscar cobijo en la dimensión Kamui a la que tenía acceso. Sin embargo, las fuertes distorsiones temporales que provocaba el templo evitaban que pudiera ingresar por completo a ella y tuvo que optar por a buscar una habitación que no estuviera copada de enemigos y que resultara medianamente segura.

Una enorme sala de forma circular que parecía estar en el centro del templo fue el lugar en donde pudo establecer un perímetro seguro. Allí cubrió todas las entradas con macizos bloques de hielo que obstaculizaron el paso de cualquier cosa que le persiguiera.

No era una solución definitiva, pero le dio el tiempo necesario para elaborar una barrera de un improvisado concreto que creo a partir de algunas técnicas Doton y Suiton. Crear elementos de la nada tomaba bastante chakra, pero como a sus "compañeros" tampoco le gusto la compañía de los zombi, colaboraron en lo posible para lograr la proeza.

Luego de lograr aislarse, el chico se encontró con uno de los problemas de su acto. La escasez del oxigeno. A pesar de sus habilidades, el chico seguía necesitando respirar y dado que no había ningún tipo de ventilación ni de vegetación en la zona, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se asfixiara.

La breve invocación de un portal Kamui ayudaba a airear la sala, pero necesitaba de algo que funcionara de forma constante. La mejor solución que se le ocurrió, fue acudir a la fuente de factor de curación. El chakra de Hashirama.

Ya hacía años que el sello que incapacitaba a su Sharingan se había disuelto, pero esa firma de chakra aun estaba muy presente en su sistema. Realmente no estaba seguro que si funcionaria, pero sus opciones eran limitadas.

Obviamente su primer intento para dominar el Mokuton dio un rotundo desastre, ya que no solo uso el elemento Doton como elemento reactivo, cuando se supone que el Suiton debe serlo por ser el elemento de la vida, sino que también uso chakra Ying en vez de chakra Yang.

El resultado fue el descubrimiento del Dokuton, el elemento veneno, algo nada ideal para espacios cerrados. Shinji tuvo que aventurarse (escapar) por un par de días en las otras salas del Templo del Tiempo mientras disipaba el veneno de su zona segura. Situación que a pesar de resultar muy pesada, permitió al chico entrenar el elemento combinado que deseaba.

Conseguir comida era una tarea completamente inútil, a menos que se quisiera probar la carroña. Pero ese no era el caso del pelimorado y dado que él era un íntimo amigo de lo ajeno, el tenía almacenada una amplia despensa en su dimensión Kamui que le permitió llevarla bien los primeros días. Una vez más, esa no era una solución a largo plazo por lo que tuvo que perfeccionar su Mokuton al punto de lograr crear plantas comestibles.

Su Mokuton era relativamente débil al original, ya que solo podía crear plantas de tallo blando como enredaderas y arbustos. Se suponía que debía poder crear arboles, pero el chakra con el que contaba no era suficiente para llevar el afamado elemento del Primer Hokage a los niveles que le daban fama.

Pasados dos meses, la sala de Shinji ya parecía un pequeño invernadero, el cual contaba con una fuente de luz bastante peculiar. El templo solo contaba con antorchas que emitían una tenue iluminación que evidentemente no era suficiente para sostener la vida vegetal. Por ello, el chico elaboro lámparas, las cuales estaban hechas con un cristal producido con la arena del Shukaku y una muy delicada manipulación del Bakuton que había conseguido de su batalla con Naruto. Eran tan eficientes que una de ellas producía luz por una semana con tan solo el chakra que tomaría un Kage Bushin regular.

Ese fue solo uno de los muchos inventos que creó el joven para mantenerse vivo y cuerdo en esas catacumbas. Contaba con la compañía de los Bijuu en su cabeza, pero la mayoría de las veces, estos resultaban aburridos ya que no compartían la definición de diversión del chico.

Solo le quedaba entrenar las habilidades con las que contaba. Eventualmente se dio cuenta que en efecto su Sharingan había ganado un nuevo nivel, que luego de interrogar enérgicamente a los Bijuu, descubrió que se llamaba Rinnengan. Un asco de poder en su opinión, ya que consumía chakra a raudales y hacia cosas demasiado raras para su gusto.

Prefirió quedarse con áreas como el Hyoton y practicar con Kenjutsu, ya que logro conseguir unas cuantas armas entre los cadáveres que encontraban en los alrededores del templo.

Lo cierto es que hiciese lo que hiciese, nada evito que los casi tres años que paso en ese sitio fueran sumamente estresantes.

-¿Tienes un….. 3?-dijo un pelimorado.

-No, ve a pescar- dijo otro pelimorado frente a él.

-Maldición-le contesto el clon tomando una carta del mazo que tenía delante.

-¿Tienes un as?- dijo uno, para luego el otro gruñera y sin previo aviso le lanzara un fuerte puñetazo destruyéndolo.

-Detesto perder ante mí mismo-dijo el clon.

-¡No destruyas a los otros!- le reclamaron otros "Shinji" que estaban repartidos por la sala haciendo cosas varias.

Una decena custodiaban las puertas que daban paso al exterior, la vez que otros preparaban minas para reponer las que se gastaban con la defensa del perímetro. Un par elaboraba botellas de vidrio para guardar los venenos y bebidas que elaboraban otros. El escuadrón con más trabajo era el que se encargaba de mantener la huerta en perfectas condiciones y vigilar el suministro de agua bebible.

Otros estaban frente a una pizarra inventando todo tipo de problemas matemáticos con el fin de mantener la cabeza del chico bien aceitada en esa áreas, mientras que otros leían una y otra vez la colección de libros de moreno para cubrir los otros temas.

-¿¡Y qué rayos quieren!? He jugado cada maldito juego de cartas que existe y siempre pierdo-dijo el clon.

-Técnicamente también siempre ganas, así que no te quejes-dijo otro clon.

-Y agradece que tú eres el de las cartas. La ultimas vez a mi me toco ser el que limpia la caseta séptica-dijo otro pelimorado.

-Estamos trabajando bajo condiciones inframutantes. Debemos renegociar el contrato-dijo otro moreno.

-Propongo que hagamos un sindicato-dijo uno levantando un puño en señal de protesta.

-¡No más crueldad contra los Kage Bushin!-exclamo uno para que luego los otros empezaran a cantar la consigna una y otra vez.

-Ok. Esto dejo de ser divertido-dijo un Shinji para hacer un chasquido de dedos y hacer estallar a todos los clones. Luego tomo un pincel, lo pasó por su boca para ponerle tinta y luego empezó a escribir en una libreta. –Anotación numero 3616, si se dejan activos los Kage Bushin por mucho tiempo se vuelven consientes.

 _ **-Otra anotación inútil en lo que a mí respecta**_ -añadió chibi-Kurama.

-Yo diría eso, solo imagina todas implicaciones que tendrá este descubrimiento en el campo de batalla. Si el lado A usa clones y luego el B hace lo mismo, hay una probabilidad del 16,3% de estos se unan en un nuevo lado C, que tiene un 59,7% de ganar la batallar. Mmmmmmmmmm. Aunque si lo clones matan a sus creadores, hay un 100% de probabilidades de que el clon mueran también. Eso implicaría que el instinto de auto-conservación humano tiene un fallo que se activa cuando….

 **-** _ **Estamos perdiéndolo, muchachos**_ -dijo Chomei a sus hermanos.

- _ **Eso me quedo claro cuando empezó a jugar strip poker con Kage Bushin disfrazados de sus amigas**_ -dijo Gyuki.

 _ **-LÁSTIMA QUE NO VA MÁS ALLÁ DE DEJARLAS EN PAÑOS MENORES-**_ dijo Shukaku.

- _ **Lo más sensato es buscar una forma de matarlo. Es lo más piadoso que podemos hacer-**_ dijo el zorro.

 _-¿Saben que estoy escuchándolos, verdad?_ -le dijo Shinji.

 _ **-Seamos sinceros. Tú ya has pensado esa solución.**_

 _-El suicidio no es una opción cuando se tiene factor de curación. Fallas un centímetro y tienes que soportar una lenta y dolorosa curación, mientras reflexionas sobre toda tu vida._

 **-** _ **Entonces deberías pensar en una forma de salir.**_

 _-Ya se me agotaron las ideas. He tratado de atacar esa puerta con todo lo que tengo y no cede ni un milímetro-_ dijo el chico lanzándose al suelo. – _Aun no logro entrar a la dimensión Kamui y mis intentos por replicar el_ _Hiraishin_ _han sido un total fracaso. El sello se disuelve antes de que pueda usarlo._

 _ **-Debes investigar más a fondo el templo. Tal vez allí des con una solución**_ -dijo Gyuki.

 _-Mmmmmmmmmm. De acuerdo-_ dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie.

 _ **-¿¡En serio!? Usualmente te pones a quejarte de lo peligroso que es el lugar.**_

 _-Hoy estoy muy estresado como para objetar-_ dijo el chico para buscar su capa negra con nubes rojas y ponérsela.

 _ **-¿Esa disposición tiene que ver con ese sentimiento qué te ha molestado últimamente?-**_ pregunto chibi-Kurama.

 _-No. Es decir, si me molesta en esa sensación que pesa en mi pecho, pero en verdad quiero salir de este sitio y hace un tiempo que no doy una vuelta por los alrededores para ver si consigo algo resaltante_. _Tal vez tenga suerte y las Amazonas abran de nuevo la puerta y aproveche para escapar._

 _ **-Parece que tú fuiste el único idiota que las enfureció lo suficiente como para hacer uso de este templo.**_

 _-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un caso._

Hacer un recorrido por los pasillos del extenso Templo del Tiempo era una tarea altamente riesgosa, pues por cada paso que se daba, un nuevo guerrero esquelético surgía de las paredes para atacar.

-Bakuton: Ráfaga de Granadas-exclamo el chico para apartar con una tanda de orbes explosivos a los enemigos que le esperaban delante la puerta de su refugio. Como los pasillos eran indestructibles, no tenia que preocuparse de un sorpresivo colapso. –Pasillo 4 despejado. Avanzo por el pasillo B4-dijo antes de disponerse a avanzar entre los enemigos que a pesar de haber sido sacudidos por una fuerte explosión, seguían activos.

 _ **-LUEGO DE ESTO ME TOMARE EN SERIO TODAS ESAS ADVERTENCIAS SOBRE LOS APOCALIPSIS ZOMBIS**_ -comento Shukaku.

 _ **-¿De qué hablas?-**_ le pregunto Gyuki

 _ **-EN UN PUEBLO QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN LO QUE AHORA SE CONOCE COMO EL PAÍS DEL VIENTO, SE LA PASABAN TRATANDO DE REVIVIR A LOS MUERTOS. NUNCA CONSIGUIERON NADA Y AHORA AGRADEZCO QUE HAYAN MUERTO DE FORMA REPENTINA.**_

 _ **-¿Forma repentina?**_

 _ **-UN DÍA ESTABA MUY ABURRIDO, ASÍ QUE LOS APLASTE.**_

 _ **-….**_

 _-No se preocupen. No me gustan los no-muertos y no tengo planes revivir a nadie_ _ **-**_ les dijo el chico mientras volvía su atención a la realidad, en donde le sorprendieron un grupo de tres enemigos, en donde cada uno portaba un par de espadas parecidas a machetes y tenían unas cabezas que recordaban a los cráneo de los macho cabríos. –Genial. Los Capra Demon se unen a la fiesta-dijo el pelimorado con evidente sarcasmo.

Sin previo aviso, uno de los demonios se lanzo sobre Shinji con el fin de asestarle un doble tajo con sus armas.

El chico hizo aparecer su katana y rápidamente bloqueo el ataque. La resistencia del arma y la fuerza de Shinji le permitieron aguantar la enorme presión que ejercía su enemigo, quien luego asesto una patada que aparto al chico y le dio la oportunidad a otro Capra Demon para saltar sobre su presa.

-Buso Koka-exclamo el chico para endurecer su mano y detener las cuchillas. Luego de empujar a su enemigo, se levanto a la vez que reforzaba su arma con Haki y una ligera capa de Raiton.

Acto seguido la katana con ambas manos, de forma horizontal y manteniéndola a un lado de su cuerpo.

–Ittoryu: First Song (Estilo de una Espada: Primera Canción)- luego Shinji despareció y propino varios cortes contra su rival, antes de materializarse a sus espaldas. Inmediatamente el demonio recibió el impacto de todos los golpes a la vez que estos producían un peculiar ruido producto de los rayos que hacían presencia.

Cuando el no-muerto cayó hecho trizas por el ataque, el otro par de los Capra Demon se abalanzo sobre Shinji con la clara intención de decapitarle con sus espadas. Un pisotón del chico hizo temblar el suelo y provoco que ellos trastabillaran, quedando vulnerables a la espada del chico.

-Hyoton: Ventisca-dijo el chico para soltar un halo helado y congelar todo el pasillo que tenían los cuerpos cortados de sus enemigos. –Eso les mantendrá quietos un rato. Ahora el pasillo J7 nunca muestra nada interesante, así que debería ir hacia el K11.

 _ **-¿Sabes que resulta muy ridículo que hables sobre tu avance sobre el templo? A nosotros se nos hace muy evidente desde aquí-**_ dijo chibi-Kurama.

 _-Estoy diciéndomelo a mí mismo. De esa forma tal vez me dé cuenta de algún detalle que se me haya escapado por alto en otro de mis recorridos._

 **-…**

 _-Es así como funcionan las mentes de los genios._

 _ **-Encuentro eso muy poco probable.**_

Shinji continúo su avance usando la misma táctica por el resto de los pasillos del templo. La extensión del mismo era incierta, ya que su laberíntica y repetitiva estructura hacia que fuera fácil perder la pista de en donde se estaba.

- _No creo que hoy consigamos algo, chicos_ -dijo el moreno tras horas de dar vueltas por el sitio. – _Mejor me devuelvo al refugio_.

 _ **-Es un hecho que las Amazonas hacen muy bien al usar este lugar como prisión-**_ comento Gyuki.

 _-Sí, pero ellas no lo hicieron. Puede haya un elemento que ellas ignoren y me permita salir de aquí. El problema es que no consigo cual es._

 _ **-Mmmmmmm**_ -expreso el zorro mostrándose pensativo.

 _-¿Qué sucede, Kurama?_

 _ **-Hoy has logrado permanecer en el exterior de tu refugio por mucho tiempo.**_

 _-Salí con mi energía a tope, no es algo raro._

 _ **-Sí lo es. Has estado usando técnicas Katon y Bakuton por un buen rato y creo recordar que la última vez que te pusiste en ese plan por poco te asfixias.**_

 _-Touche. El nivel de oxigeno de hoy debe ser distinto._

 _ **-Ha de ser por el invernadero que mantienes en tu refugio. No creo que sea algo significante**_ -dijo Gyuki.

- _No, no. Mantengo mi perímetro sellado y aunque estuviera, no podría crear todo este efecto. O al menos eso es lo que creo. No soy botánico o biólogo como para saber al respecto. Lo cierto es que vale la pena hacer otro mapeo de la zona_ -dijo el chico para entonces dirigirse a la zona más elevada que conocía del templo.

Una vez allí, asegurándose de los otros residentes del lugar no le molestaran, realizo los sellos pertinentes para el jutsu que necesitaba.

–Suiton: Oleaje Profundo-dijo Shinji para liberar una onda multidireccional de agua que fue inundando parcialmente todo los pasillos por los que pasaba. -Dischargue (Descarga) –dijo para liberar una corriente eléctrica que rápidamente hizo puente en el agua y se distribuyo por todo el templo. –No tengo un sonar, pero este mapa eléctrico es algo que puedo usar.

 _ **-Lo malo es que te dejara sin nada de carga por un buen rato**_ -dijo chibi-Kurama

 _-Todo tiene su precio._

Tras unos minutos, el agua ya había cubierto una buena parte del templo, dándole así una clara visión del lugar al chico. En otras condiciones sería una acción inútil, pero en un entorno sellado como el templo cualquier grieta podía significar una salida.

-Bingo-dijo el moreno notando un desvarió en el plano mental que había elaborado con anterioridad. Hecho esto se dirigió apresuradamente a la bóveda que tenia registrada como la número 8. – _Es un hecho, jamás iba a notar esta abertura por medios normales-_ dijo el chico a sus acompañantes, viendo una ligera rendija entre dos baldosas.

 _ **-¿Entonces qué esperas? Sal de este lugar en este instante**_ -le dijo Gyuki.

Dicho eso, Shinji creó un par de clones

-Recojan las cosas del refugio y luego disípense. Hoy nos largamos a como dé lugar-les dijo, para luego mover las baldosas lo suficiente para pasar al corredor inclinado que estaba por debajo, que a diferencia de la habitación superior, estaba hecho de roca común y corriente.

Eso no evito que tuviera problemas para usar el Kamui, por lo que el chico no tuvo otra opción que seguir por dicho camino, el cual lo llevo varios cientos de metros por debajo de la tierra.

El corredor término en una cueva de largas proporciones, en la cual no había ninguna salida aparente y estaba repleta de todo tipo de huesos y calaveras. Una placa de piedra estaba ubicada en el fondo del lugar, por lo que el chico se dispuso a revisarlo. Una vez que leyó el mensaje impreso, abrió los ojos con total impacto y su rostro se puso azul como si quisiera vomitar.

 _ **-¿¡Qué sucede!? ¿Hay algo malo en ese mensaje?-**_ dijo chibi-Kurama.

-Por supuesto que lo hay solo mira. "Tu presencia no es bien recibida y del templo del Tiempo debes partir. Si de la libertar quieres disfrutar, la prueba de los huesos debes sufrir"-dijo el chico con cara de desagrado.

 _ **-¿Y que con eso?**_

-¿No es obvio? ¡Han grabado el mensaje con Comic Sans! ¡Comic Sans! ¿¡Qué clase de degenerado graba en piedra con semejante fuente!?-dijo el pelimorado aireado.

En su interior todo los Bijuu se dieron una facepalm.

La repuesta a su pregunta pronto se respondió cuando de repente un cráneo, aparentemente humano y de un tamaño considerable, surgió de la tierra y se elevo en el centro de la habitación.

Para la sorpresa del chico, el cráneo pareció dar una carcajada muda antes de que sus cuencas oculares mostraran unas luces blancas. Un tornado rodeo el esquelético ser, cubriéndolo de todo tipo de huesos, que entonces empezaron a ser lanzados sobre Shinji.

-Ok. Esto no será ningún problema-dijo el chico empezando a bloquear los proyectiles con su katana revestida con Raiton.

Los huesos no eran exactamente de tamaño humano, pero en su mayoría eran parecidos a los de estos. Por ello Shinji no tuvo problemas para destrozar las vertebras y fémures que volaban contra él.

Sin embargo, el tornado empezó a agrupar los proyectiles en enormes masas que golpeaban con la contundencia de una bala de cañón. Eso no evitaba que el chico pudiera lidiar con ellas, pero los golpes retrasaban su tiempo de respuesta.

Pronto Shinji se vio en la necesidad de esquivar los ataques, pues las balas de huesos empezaron a volar hacían en trayectorias muy irregulares. Ya no solo iban en línea recta, sino que realizaban parábolas y tiros en espiral que eran difíciles de seguir, incluso con el Sharingan debido al enorme número que le asediaban.

-Katon: Gran Llamarada-dijo el chico para lanzar un masivo ataque de fuego para destruir los proyectiles, no obstante la técnica le salió por la culata, pues los huesos toleraron las llamas y se incendiaron antes de continuar su vuelo.

La calavera entonces dio otra carcajada, a la vez que uno de sus ojos se iluminó en amarillo. Acto seguido los cráneos de múltiples monstruos que se elevaron del suelo y apuntaron a Shinji.

-Oh, oh-dijo él, sabiendo que le esperaba.

Ahora no solo tenía que esquivar los proyectiles en llamas, sino que tenía que evadir los temibles rayos de calor que disparaban los cráneos de Gravios que sobrevolaban por la cueva, los cuales tenían la suficiente potencia para fundir la roca como si fuera mantequilla.

Shinji sabía que cualquier escudo al que tuviera acceso sería inútil contra esos laser, por lo que solo se ocupo de pensar en una buena ofensiva, mientras daba rodeos por la cueva para mantenerse a salvo.

Lo primero convocar las "bombillas" que había inventado para detonarlas en los alrededores de la cueva y así fragmentar toda la roca posible. No cometería el error de lanzarlas contra el cráneo burlón a sabiendas de que se los devolverían con el tornado.

- _ **YA VEO QUE PLANEAS, MUCHACHO. YA ERA TIEMPO DE QUE EMPEZARA LA ACCION**_ -dijo Shukaku.

-Ya rugiste-le respondió Shinji procediendo a recoger los trozos de rocas, que luego de recibir las explosiones de las "bombillas", eran fáciles de triturar y volverlos arena. –Buso Koka: Shuriken de Arena-dijo para formar unas masivas armas de arena con el distintivo patrón del Shukaku y un tono metalizado de color rojo. Luego tomo impulso y se los lanzo a los cráneos de Gravios, que fueron cortados de un solo impacto.

Parecía que el mayor peligro había sido derrotado, pero eso fue desmentido cuando la mostro tener una aparentemente ilimitada provisión de cráneos de otros monstruos. Un enjambre de cráneos de Rathalos empezaron a atosigarle con bolas de fuego, la cuales fueron detenidas por un escudo arena reforzado con Haki que Shinji formo a su alrededor.

Una vez que soporto la primera tanda, transformo el escudo en picos de arenas que fueron lanzados contra los cráneos que fueron destrozados limpiamente. El tornado se intensifico y una corriente de huesos se abalanzo sobre el chico de forma arrolladora.

-Kamui-dijo para absorber el ataque con un vórtice y luego preparar el suyo. ––Ittoryu: Third Song (Estilo de una Espada: Tercera Canción)- dijo para hacer su técnica Electric Steps (Pasos Eléctricos) y golpear a cuantas balas de cañón óseas pudo con su espada reforzada.

El cráneo protegido por el tornado vio fijamente a Shinji con un iris azul que se ilumino en sus cuencas oculares y luego escupió un haz de luz contra el suelo, que provoco que el tornado que le cubría cesara y los huesos pararan su ataque, luego la cueva fue sumergida en una bruma oscura que producía al chico una mala sensación.

-¿Ahora qué?-dijo Shinji viendo atentamente lo que le rodeaba.

Cuando el chico vio como unos sujetos vestidos atuendos ninja color rojo salir del suelo, sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. A estos se les unieron otros enemigos como unos hombres de apariencia salvaje que solo vestían con unos taparrabos y un cableado que les cubría, lo peor eran unas garras de hueso sobresaliendo de sus nudillos y que su falta de vestimenta hacia evidente el estado de descomposición en que se encontraban sus cuerpos.

-Esos son ninja de The Hand y clones de Wolverine, ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?-dijo Shinji sumamente impresionado.

- _ **Tengo una idea, pero no te vas a gustar**_ -comento Gyuki.

El pelimorado pronto la capto al ver a los mercenarios que había matado en el País de las Olas levantarse entre los otros muertos. A este se les unieron otras caras que también se les hacían familiares, como los ninja de Ame y los antiguos compañeros de Karin, quienes aparentemente habían perecido luego del breve enfrentamiento que tuvieron en el bosque de la muerte. Aquello era incompresible para Shinji, dado que recordaba solo haberlos paralizado.

Pero las condiciones para la aparición de los cadáveres eran bastante difusas, puesto que también hicieron presencia Jirobo, Kimimaro e incluso Orochimaru.

-Hey, estoy bastante seguro que esos últimos no murieron exactamente por mi mano-reclamo el chico.

Entonces, en la parte superior de la calavera, empezaron a manifestarse unas palabras hechas de llamas azules, las cuales estaban, para el desagrado de Shinji, en fuente Comic Sans.

"Esto es Retribución Karmica. Toda acción, grande o pequeña, tiene una reacción. Aquí está tu pago por todos tu actos".

Esas fueron las palabras que se pudieron leer en el aire.

-Wow. Tengo que admitirlo, esta una técnica extremadamente genial. Lástima que la estén aplicando a mí-dijo Shinji preparándose para pelear contra todas las personas que había asesinado directa e indirectamente.

- _ **Veamos el lado positivo. Al menos esa técnica solo te afecta ti. Si nos leyera a nosotros, así sí que estarías completamente perdido**_ -comento Chomei a lo que sus hermanos asintieron, dándole la razón.

Acto seguido, del suelo empezaron a surgir una increíble cantidad de cadáveres, los cuales tenían bandas de todas las aldeas ninjas en existencia y aquellas que ya habían desparecido. También surgieron aldeanos armados con tridentes y machetes, los cuales eran acompañados por sujetos que portaban armaduras como si pertenecieran a un castillo feudal o un ejército antiguo. En fin, la cueva estaba completamente atiborrada de zombis y Shinji estaba en medio de todo ellos.

- _No sé el cómo, ni el cuándo, pero te voy a presentar a Timon y Pumba, insecto del demonio_ -reclamo el chico a la larva de escarabajo.

 _ **-Ya se me quitaron las ganas de ver como continúa The Walking Dead**_ -menciono Gyuki.

- _ **No importa, solo ataca con todo**_ -exigió chibi-Kurama.

Shinji no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para hacerle caso al zorro y sacar un par de shuriken, antes de ser aplastado por una avalancha zombi. –Shuriken Kage Bushin-dijo para lanzar una andanada total de proyectiles a todas las direcciones y enemigos posibles, sin siquiera detenerse a apuntar.

Era imposible decir a cuantos pudo acertar o que tan efectivo fue el ataque contra unos enemigos que ya estaban muertos, lo cierto es que uno de los shuriken logro rozar al cráneo que sobrevolaba la cueva haciendo que todo quedara de repente paralizado.

Shinji no pudo evitar darse de cuenta de ese detalle y su mandíbula cayo por completo cuando su enemigo empezó a desmoronarse en polvo por ese mísero ataque. Instantes después la masiva estampida de zombis le siguió.

-Ok. Esta batalla estará registrada como la rara de mi vida. ¿Alguna objeción?

- _ **No**_ -le respondieron todos los Bijuu.

Poco después una de las paredes de piedra de la cueva empezó a crujir y se movió permitiendo al chico avanzar a otra sala, la cual le mostro su boleto de salida. Un sello como el que le había traído a Spira, el cual estaba completamente activo como lo indicaba un vórtice que se manifestaba en su centro.

-Definitivamente es lo más hermoso que he visto en los últimos años-dijo el chico con una lágrima fingida.

 _ **-Coincido**_ -dijo el Kyubi.

 _ **-¿Y a qué esperas? Necesito algo de aire fresco. Es increíble que pueda salir de tu cuerpo y que de todas formas este atrapado**_ -dijo Chomei.

-Tienes razón-dijo el chico tomando el rumbo hacia el portal, mas fue detenido por sorpresivo un escalofrió que recorrió cuerpo. –Genial, ese mi sentido común diciéndome que no atraviese el portal. De nuevo.

 _ **-Tus opciones son más limitadas en esta ocasión-**_ dijo Gyuki.

-No tanto. Veo que también hay una salida por allá-dijo Shinji viendo el fondo de la sala en donde unas escaleras en caracol se elevaban a la superficie. –No tengo GPS interno, pero intuyo que terminare en pleno templo de las Amazonas y aunque ya tengo el poder para que no suceda lo de la ultima vez, no tengo ganas de cruzarme con ellas.

 _ **-¿Entonces?**_

-Portal, sin dudarlo-dijo el chico lanzándose al vórtice.

[Un muy agitado viaje después]

-El que hizo estas cosas, es un completo idiota-dijo Shinji mientras despegaba su cara del suelo y se recuperaba del intenso viaje que le proveyó el portal.

No tardo mucho en incorporarse y darse cuenta que se encontraba en un templo con la Misma arquitectura que poseía la aldea de Uzu, cosa que luego confirmada aún más cuando salió al exterior y se encontró con el mismo paisaje de destrucción que distinguía a dicho lugar.

No obstante, tras una detenida observación, no tardo en darse cuenta que habían cosas que no cuadraban con las memorias que tenia de ese lugar. Sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia debido a que sabía que habían pasado un par de años desde su última visita y tenía algo más importante en mente.

-Necesito un buen filete en este instante-dijo el chico sintiendo a su estomago rugir por el hambre.

 _ **-¿Por qué tienes que pensar tanto con el estomago?-**_ le reclamo el pulpo-toro.

-He tenido una dieta a base de vegetales por años, necesito proteína -dijo el chico antes de dar un largo suspiro. –Sin embargo, no soy un completo idiota y mejor iré a pescar algo. Luego veré si el Kamui funciona bien antes de lanzarme a alguna aldea y pensar que hare.

Tras tomarse un tiempo para acostumbrarse al nuevo entorno, el chico tomo rumbo hacia la aldea más cercana que conocía, la cual estaba en el País de las Aguas Termales. Ese era un lugar ideal para relajarse y pensar sus siguientes pasos, sin embargo, Shinji detestaba tomar ese tipo de baños, por lo que solo comía bastas porciones de dango en uno de los muchos restaurantes de la aldea.

- _ **Das lástima**_ -le dijo chibi-Kurama.

-¿A ti se te ocurre algo mejor que hacer? Tanto tiempo encerrado me desorganizo las ideas. Realmente no se qué hacer… ¿Naruto se molestara si regreso a Konoha y me vuelo Hokage?

 _ **-En primer lugar, si. Si lo haría y mucho. Segundo, es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado.**_

 _-Podría buscar un país bonito y tomar el control del Daimyo. Si a Orochimaru le funciono, no veo porque a mí no._

 _ **-Por tus características tendrías que vivir en las sombras por el resto de tu vida. No creo que quieras eso**_ -le dijo Gyuki.

 _-Buen punto. Mmmmmmmmmm, mejor apunto a algo normal_.

 _ **-¿Y exactamente que tu defines como normal?**_

 _-Algo como conocer nuevas personas que compartan intereses como los míos. Mi experiencia en el campo amoroso comenzó con el pie equivocado, así que me gustaría probar salir con alguien._

 _ **-¿En serio?**_

 _-Tanto como que le pido una cita a la primera chica que vea_ -dijo el chico poniéndose de pie muy decidido. Instantes después una nube de polvo que pasó en enfrente llamando su atención.

-¡Ustedes dos, espérennos! -reclamo una chica con muy distintivo peinado de panda, mientras perseguía a un par de hombres vestidos de verde que corría con sus manos.

-What the F***!-dijo Shinji levantándose abruptamente de su mesa, viendo como ante el pasaban Tenten y Neji, los cuales seguía a Lee y su sensei Maito Gai.

-Ni hablar, Tenten. Tenemos que entrenar lo suficiente para poder participar en el siguiente examen chunin.

-Ese el espíritu, Lee. Cuanto antes terminemos esta misión, más rápido podremos regresar a la aldea y poner nuestros cuerpos al límite.

-Eso no quiere decir que deben hacer el ridículo-le dijo la chica siguiéndole el paso, mientras todo el grupo se perdía en la calle.

Acto seguido, el pelimorado tomo el té que acompañaba a los dangos y lo vertió en el suelo.

–Y por esto solo tomo café-dijo pensando que el té tenía algo extraño.

 _ **-¡Esos sujetos eran muy reales! ¿¡Como eso es posible!?-**_ dijo chibi-Kurama

- _Hemos de estar en una dimensión paralela. Ese portal de Spira nos la ha jugado y en grande-_ dijo el chico tranquilamente volviendo a su asiento.

 _ **-Deberías preocuparte.**_

 _-¿Por qué lo haría? Por el contrario debería estar feliz y disfrutar el hecho de que tengo un lienzo en blanco en donde actuar._

 _ **-Eso sería demasiada suerte.**_

 _ **-**_ Tiene que cambiar de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?

[Un rato después]

Ahora Shinji se encontraba dándole un vistazo a las tiendas de la zona con el fin de resurtir sus reservas. Su Kamui era preciso y sigiloso, por lo que podía robar una vasta cantidad de cosas en cuestión de segundos sin que nadie le descubriera. No sentía pena por sus acciones, los precios de los vendedores del lugar eran escandalosos e irreales por lo que dudaba que a alguien le hiciera falta un par de cosas.

Su labor fue interrumpida cuando una turba de personas atesto la calle. Todos corriendo de forma desesperada y desordenada. Fastidiado por el escándalo, tomo a la primera persona que se le cruzo y le levanto en el aire con una mano para interrogarle.

-¿A qué viene el tumulto? ¿Sacaron una nueva edición de Icha Icha?

-¡No seas tonto, mocoso!-le reclamo el hombre que levanto. –El monje sangriento está haciendo de la suyas en el templo Kasagawa.

-¿Disculpe?

-El idiota Jashinista. ¿Acaso no has oído de sus masacres?

-¿Se refiere a Hidan?

-Ese mismo. Últimamente ha atacado zonas altamente pobladas y cobrando incontables vidas. Unos ninja de Konoha han venido a detenerle, pero de todas formas es mejor que nos alejemos de ese templo.

-Gracias por su cooperación-dijo el pelimorado soltando al hombre, que inmediatamente siguió corriendo. _–Así que ese sujeto sigue vivo. Mmmmmm. Me pregunto cuantas cosas serán diferentes aquí._

 _ **-Pues Tenten se veía muy parecida a la que conocemos**_ -dijo Chomei.

-Demasiado para mi gusto.

 _ **-Una pequeña observación. ¿Acaso ese Hidan no podía hacer que las heridas en él fueran a otras personas?-**_ dijo el zorro.

 _-Sí. ¿Y?_

 _ **-Intuyo que las personas que fueron a detenerle, son los de Konoha que vimos hace poco.**_

 _-Es lo más obvio._

 _ **-¿Y acaso ellos no se especializan en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo? Técnicamente son los peores oponentes para ese maniático.**_

-…

 **-…**

-Debería ir a ayudarlos, ¿verdad?

 _ **-Sería muy algo muy noble de tu parte.**_

 _-De acuerdo, pero solo porque son gente que técnicamente conozco._

Shinji rápidamente tomo rumbo al templo Kasagawa, siguiendo el flujo de personas que se alejaban de él. En el lugar mencionado se desarrollaba una intensa batalla en donde los miembros del equipo 9 estudiaban atentamente a su oponente para buscar una forma de derrotarle.

Maito Gai estaba severamente lastimado con múltiples cortes sobre su cuerpo, producto de las armas punzo cortantes tiradas en la zona, la cuales seguramente habían sido lanzadas por Tenten. Además su brazo derecho se encontraba deshabilitado por varios golpes que tenían todos los indicios de ser provocados por Juken.

-¿Quién demonios es ese sujeto, Gai-sensei?-dijo Lee preocupado por el estado de su mentor.

-No lo sé, pero tiene el poder de un ninja clase S-le contesto el jounin.

-Es correcto, herejes. Jashin-sama me ha dado el poder para castigar a todos los no creyentes-dijo Hidan, que vestía una capa verde y su acostumbrada gigantesca hoz roja. Su apariencia era básicamente la misma, sobretodo porque mantenía activo su jutsu distintivo.

-Solo eres un fenómeno raro que se reúsa a morir-le dijo Tenten.

-Neji, debes buscar una forma de deshabilitar su chakra-dijo Maito.

-Ya lo he intentado y no funciono. Ese jutsu que está usando le protege de alguna madera-dijo el Hyuga en referencia a la apariencia cadavérica que tenía el peliplata.

-Ya he perdido muchos sacrificios por su intervención. Ahora tendrán que pagar por su ofensa-dijo Hidan con la clara intención de apuñalarse así mismo, con un puñal que portaba.

Sin embargo, el arma nunca le lastimo. Esta había desaparecido repentinamente en el aire.

-¿¡Que mierda ha sido eso!? ¿¡Quien se atreve a detener mi sacrificio a Jashin-sama!?

-El culpable seria yo-dijo Shinji saltando entre el equipo 9 y su enemigo con el puñal en sus manos.

-¿Otro mocoso? Esto se está volviendo muy molesto.

-¡MOCOSO! Para tu información soy…..-reclamo el pelimorado mientras se daba cuenta que no tenía como refutar el comentario. Seguía sin mostrar mucho crecimiento físico.

-¿Y este quién es?-dijo Lee.

-Ni idea, pero debemos tomarle como otro adversario-dijo el jounin no queriendo exponer la vida de sus alumnos. -¿Qué puedes decir de él, Neji?

-Yo no lo sé-dijo el Hyuga mientras analizaba al recién llegado con su Byakugan. –Su sistema de chakra es un total desastre. Encuentro tantos diferentes tipos de chakra que resulta desagradable verle.

-Gracias por subirme la autoestima, chico hippie-le dijo Shinji con sarcasmo. –He venido a darles una mano, este sujeto es peligroso.

-Ja. No importa quién les ayude. Recibirán el juicio de Jashin-sama-dijo Hidan lanzándose sobre Shinji con su guadaña de tres hojas.

-Vaya que eres molesto-dijo el moreno mientras hacía aparecer su fiel katana.

Hidan se lanzo confiado contra el chico, con la intención de tomar la sangre necesaria para ejecutar su jutsu. Solo le bastaban unas gotas para poner la batalla a su favor.

Sin embargo, el primer golpe de su guadaña solo dio contra el suelo, pues Shinji dio un esquive para acercarse al flanco izquierdo de su oponente y propinarle un poderoso golpe allí, para mandarle contra una pared del templo.

Los del equipo 9 temieron que eso tuviera consecuencia en su sensei, pero la perspectiva externa les permitió comprender que la técnica de Hidan solo era mortífera cuando él estaba en círculo que realizaba en el suelo.

Como Shinji ya tenía conocimiento de ello, se ocupo de no dejarse herir cuando el peliplata le lanzo su enorme arma.

-Una pregunta. ¿Cuál es su misión?-dijo el pelimorado a los de Konoha, mientras mantenía un duelo de cuchillas con su oponente.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo Maito Gai confundido.

-¿Qué si deben matarlo o capturarlo?

-Es una misión de eliminación, pero…

-Es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-¡Ja. Suerte con ello! No puedes matar a un servidor de Jashin-sama.

-No contaría con ello-dijo el chico a la vez que tomaba posición para una de sus técnicas. Reforzó su arma con algo de chakra Raiton y Futon, para luego dar un giro sobre sí mismo, para lanzar una onda de choque cortante. Ittoryu: Second Song era el nombre de su técnica. Una "sierra" de aire que por las intensas vibraciones provocando un molesto sonido.

Hidan inmediatamente se cubrió con guadaña, la cual empezó a desprender una gran cantidad de chispas por el impacto del proyectil creado por Shinji. El peliplata contaba con un arma resistente, pero al final esta cedió y fue destrozada por el ataque, dando como resultado que fuera cortado a la mitad.

-Ittoryu: First Song-fue el siguiente ataque que provoco que Hidan fue destrozados en muchos pedazos que cayeron inertes en el suelo. –Amaterasu-dijo para liberar una ráfaga de llamas negras que empezaron a carbonizar lo que quedaba del criminal del País de las Aguas Termales.

Una vez finalizado el combate, Shinji guardo su arma y se dio la vuelta con el fin de abordar al equipo 9. -Siento si me fue la mano, pero he desarrollado cierta aversión a los zombis así que no me gusta contenerme con ellos.

El equipo 9 solo veía al chico con la boca abierta, sorprendidos por lo sucedido.

-¿Acaso tu eres un Uchiha?-pregunto Maito Gai.

-¿Uchiha yo?-entonces Shinji se acordó que su Sharingan estaba completamente activo y por ende visible para todo. –Puede decirse que sí.

-¿Qué haces fuera de Konoha? ¿Es más acaso tu eres un ninja?

-Soy un poco de todo. Ahora si me disculpan, ya hice mi buena acción por hoy.

-Espera. ¿Dónde conseguiste esa katana?-pregunto Tenten.

-Es solo un pedazo de metal que conseguí por allí-dijo Shinji antes de desaparecer.

-¿Qué sucede, Tenten?-pregunto su sensei.

-No es nada. Es solo que me pareció genial ver un arma que fuera capaz de resistir semejante trato.

-¿Deberíamos seguirlo?-pregunto Neji. –Su chakra ha desaparecido por completo, pero dificulto que se me complicado encontrarlo de nuevo.

-Negativo. Esta misión era de rango A y de por si no era apta para ustedes. Ha sido una fortuna que se resolviera, a pesar de que fue de una forma muy rara. Lo mejor es que regresemos a Konoha y reportemos lo sucedido. Ya unos Anbu confirmaran si en verdad se puede dar a nuestro objetivo como muerto.

-De acuerdo-le contestaron sus genin.

[A las afueras del pueblo]

 _-Ok. Eso fue aburrido_ -dijo Shinji mientras tomaba su comida en un pequeño restaurante.

 _ **-¿Y qué esperabas? Tu nivel supera el de la gran mayoría de los humanos**_ -dijo Gyuki.

 _ **-Solo un ninja de clase Anbu o Kage podría darte algo de lucha**_ **-** dijo Chomei.

 _-En estos momentos quisiera volver a New York. Incluso un villano de poca monta daría mayor batalla_ -dijo el pelimorado mientras pensaba si debía ir a Konoha u otra aldea y pedir asilo o algo por estilo. Suponiendo que el clan Uchiha siguiera extinto, no tendría problemas en ser aceptado. Además así podría aprovechar y aprender nuevas cosas.

-Esos de Konoha sí que son eficientes, ¿verdad?-escucho Shinji en otra mesa del establecimiento. –Por fin se deshicieron de ese maldito loco-dijo un aldeano celebrando junto a sus iguales.

-Al menos ellos trabajan como se debe. No son como ese par de demonios que también son de esa aldea- dijo otro hombre, llamando la atención de Shinji.

-No cortes el momento, hombre. Da asco hablar de ese par-dijo un aldeano.

-Realmente no puede esperarse mucho de ellos. Son Jinchuriki después de todo.

-Siento pena por los de Suna. Escuche que van a tener un evento importante y estará lleno de esa calaña.

-Lo bueno es que por aquí no tenemos a ninguno- dijo un aldeano, para luego seguir hablando de temas varios.

 _-No se ustedes, pero acabo de encontrar un lindo reto_ -le dijo Shinji a los Bijuu, mientras ponía una nada santa sonrisa.

 _ **-Adivino. ¿Vas a intentar sacar a un Bijuu de un Jinchuriki?**_ -dijo chibi-Kurama.

- _Exactamente. Quiero trabajar mi habilidad de destrucción de sellos y nada mejor que unos conejillos de indias._

 _ **-Esto acabara mal. No sé cómo, pero lo hará**_.

-No seas aguafiestas. Aun si allí están reunidos todos los Kage del continente, necesitarían a un dios para detenerme-dijo Shinji para entonces prepararse para su incursión.

* * *

Fin de capitulo.

 **spark297:** Fue difícil dado que no conozco nada de Undertale, pero supongo que hice un trabajo decente con el seudo jefe que apareció. Espero que te gustara.


	37. 36 Preparando las maletas

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 36**

 **Preparando El Equipaje**

Contradicción era la palabra que mejor podía describir al tiempo que faltaba para que los viajeros del continente shinobi pudieran regresar a su mundo origen. Algunos sentían que transcurría muy rápido y otros sentían que más que pasaba muy lento. Lo que para unos representaba una oportunidad para solucionar cuentas pendientes, para los demás significaba dejar atrás muchas cosas.

Kakashi y Anko tenían sus dudas para regresar. De por si el oficio ninja conllevaba muchos riesgos, pero su trabajo de cazadores era relativamente más seguro al no tener que temer por represalias de sus presas…..en realidad si tenían que hacerlo, pero igual no era tan peligroso como un shinobi que buscara dañarte. El par si estaba consciente de que el volverse shinobi implicaba no tener una vida normal, pero la pequeña Rin les hizo cambiar de parecer.

El rostro de la niña era muy parecido al de su madre, conservando la misma energía de esta. Su cabello era alborotado como el de Kakashi, pero de color morado fuerte. Sus ojos si eran un calco de los de Kakashi. Al menos el que era propio del Hatake.

Ella y la otra bebe provocaron que Tsunade tuviera que darles una fuerte charla de responsabilidad a sus alumnas, ya que como era obvio, ella habían quedado completamente embelesadas y picadas con la idea de tener descendencia propia.

Fue Tenten la que ayudo a que finalmente desistieran de la idea, al menos temporalmente, ya que siendo la madrina de Kali les advirtió sobre lo difícil que era criar un bebe y todas las responsabilidades que implicaba. Cosa que salvo a su padre de recibir más maldiciones por parte de los varones del grupo quienes estaban preocupados por las intenciones de sus novias.

La hija de Tsuki era casi un calco suyo. De tez clara y cabello azabache, siendo sus ojos la única cosa que les diferenciaba. Estos eran de un particular color dorado provocando reacciones de sorpresa en todos. Les tomo algo de tiempo recordar que Shinji había comentado que tal rasgo era común en su clan y que él se lo había saltado.

Aunque eso ponía en duda si iba adquirir el doujutsu Uchiha del chico, Tsuki no se hizo ningún tipo de alboroto ya que estaba conforme con el hecho de que su hija estuviera a su lado.

Había muchas formas de describir a guerrera Amazona, pero enigmática era la mejor palabra para resumir todo su ser. Para empezar, ella parecía ser muy sociable, mas al momento de tratar con algunos de los amigos de Tenten y Karin, ella se mostraba esquiva y siempre buscaba una forma de evitarlos. Por alguna extraña razón no reaccionaba muy bien al escuchar los nombres de Sakura y Naruto. Pero como al final ella era bastante agradable con otros como Tayuya, Fu e incluso Gaara, se solía pasar por alto aquella actitud.

Otro aspecto en ella era su extremo ímpetu para hacer las cosas. Tsuki no soporto estar en reposo durante la gestación de Kali y en múltiples ocasiones se le vio practicando magia a pesar de las advertencias de su médico. Apenas si espero un mes luego de parto, para disponerse a recuperar su condición física normal, cosa que en efecto logro sin ninguna complicación para el espanto de Tsunade, quien no había visto semejante recuperación en nadie.

Tenten le pregunto en numerosas ocasiones porque siempre parecía que tenía prisas, pero siempre recibía como respuesta que no podía responderle. Ya que era un asunto personal y que ella lo sabría cuando llegara el momento.

La castaña no estaba contenta con la respuesta, pero no podía disponerse a averiguar más el respecto por el hecho de que tenía muchas cosas que hacer en el templo de las Amazonas.

Ella, Tayuya y Tsuki regresaron a la selva Luna Azul poco después del nacimiento de la bebe, cosa que al parecer fue muy oportuna ya que la ciudad de Arcadis fue víctima de un fuerte terremoto que causo pánico en la misma.

A pesar de todas las situaciones que pudieron haberse dado, Tsuki de alguna forma logro convencer a Fang de que Kali no era la hija del hombre que había transgredido en el grupo, sino de alguien cuyo poder era necesario para las Amazonas.

Sin embargo, eso no evito que Tenten y Tayuya fueran relegadas a trabajos en el templo por todo el tiempo que pasaron en el exterior. Eran cosas a las que ya se había acostumbrado el par, pero a estos se les sumo una muy fuerte tarea.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!-era lo único que se escuchaba en una de las habitaciones del templo. Para el pesar de las tres chicas, Kali contaba con unos muy desarrollados pulmones y era muy llorona. No necesitaba mucha provocación para hacer un autentico escándalo.

-Esto me va matar-dijo Tayuya con las manos en los oídos. –Y yo que pensaba que mis jutsu eran la forma más letal de usar el sonido.

-Deja las quejas. Ya sabes que hacer-dijo Tenten tomando a la bebe de su cuna. Hacía poco que había cumplido un año y había crecido bastante. Si bien ninguna de ellas sabia sobre el tema, tenían presentes que su crecimiento era algo acelerado.

-Yo solo digo que estamos siendo sobreexplotadas-dijo la pelirrosa para entonces empezar a tocar una suave melodía con su flauta. En otra vida ella jamás se vería tocando una canción de cuna, pero en esta era necesario que tocara tal música para poder tener un sueño apacible.

-¡BUUUaaaa…!-poco a poco la pequeña fue tranquilizándose y con unos arrullos de Tenten por fin se quedo dormida, mientras abrazaba a esta.

-Como me alegro que esto siempre funcione-dijo la castaña mientras depositaba a la pelinegra en la cuna.

-Pues Tsuki tiene que ir buscando otros medios para tratar a su hija y uno de ellos es estar presente cuando le corresponde-dijo Tayuya abandonando el cuarto de Kali junto a su amiga.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero ya sabes que al ser la mejor guerrera del lugar, está muy ocupada manteniendo a raya a los monstruos.

-En efecto, Tsuki es un miembro muy importante como para que se dedique de lleno a la maternidad-dijo Yun Fang entrando a la habitación.

-¡Capitana! Esto….disculpe el escándalo. Sé que el templo tiene una zona especial para las bebes, pero Tsuki nos pidió que le cuidáramos personalmente.

-Lo tengo presente. Yo le di el permiso de hacerlo.

-¿Entonces que le trae por aquí?

-Primero que nada vengo a darles la explicación del porque la niña tiene tanto lloriqueo. Como ya sabrán nuestras videntes tienen la habilidad de observar en los alrededores de la selva Luna Azul. Tal habilidad viene del aumento de su Kenbushoku Haki con magia.

-Sí. He estado practicándolo y debo decir que da unos fuertes dolores de cabeza-dijo Tayuya.

-En ese caso debes saber cuál es el problema por el que pasa Kali. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, ella debe haber desarrollado la habilidad para sentir la presencia de otros. Nosotras nos entrenamos para aislarla, pero en estos momentos para ella debe ser un ruido muy molesto.

-Eso no suena nada bien. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?-dijo Tenten.

-Su alcance es limitado y para cuando aumente ya será capaz de manejar su Haki. Es un algo que me gustaría que supieran, no quiero que crean ella es una llorona solo porque si.

-No cambia mucho las cosas, pero es bueno escucharlo-dijo Tayuya. -¿Eso es todo?

-De hecho no. Vainille quiere asignarles una importante tarea y quiere verlas mañana temprano.

-¿En serio? Pensaba que no quería que hiciéramos otra misión en el exterior-dijo Tenten.

-Ya verán de que se trata. Es algo para lo que han demostrado ser muy capaces de hacer-dijo Yun. -Ahora si me disculpan, tengo otros asuntos que atender-dijo la pelinegra para abandonar el recinto.

-Era de esperarse que Kali sería alguien problemática-dijo Tayuya.

-Te quejas bastante, pero tienes que aceptar que te gusta mucho tocarle música-inquirió Tenten.

-¡Eso es mentira!-dijo la Uzumaki con un leve sonrojo.

-Vamos. No tienes que ser fría y dura todo el tiempo.

-¿Con que objetivo? Siempre que trato de cambiar termino siendo lastimada-reclamo la pelirrosa.

-Tienes que ver las cosas de otra forma. Naruto fue un autentico caballero al decirte las cosas como eran y no dándote falsas esperanzas como lo haría cualquier hombre, que se aprovecharía de la situación. Sobre Shinji….. Solo digamos que si no hubieras estado involucrada en el incidente, nadie le hubiera puesto la atención necesaria y el podría habernos jugado una canallada mucho peor.

-Puede que tengas razón….. Tengo que aceptar que las cosas pudieron no haber sido nada buenas para mí si ustedes no me hubieran rescatado.

-Lo mejor es que dejemos eso atrás. Tenemos que concentrarnos en pensar que haremos en el futuro.

-Ya lo creo-dijo Tayuya para volver a sus quehaceres con la castaña.

Justamente ese tema era lo que tenía a Naruto sumido en un gran dilema. Deseaba regresar a Uzu para empezar a reconstruir su clan, pero no quería abandonar a personas que se habían vuelto su familia, específicamente Cid y Akane. La ultima entonces le recordó de ciertos asuntos muy importantes en cuanto a la renacimiento del clan.

Para empezar si bien la parte de los miembros era un punto primordial, estos no podrían vivir en las ruinas de Uzu. Otro punto importante era el hecho de que por más sobrevivientes Uzumaki que encontraran, el país no podía ser el mismo que el de hace décadas. Era necesario que se incluyeran más personas a la estructura del país con el fin de aumentar rápidamente sus fuerzas y evitar que fuera víctima de un atentado similar al que por poco extermino a los Uzumaki. Por último estaba el hecho de que había que rescatar toda la cultura perdida de los Uzumaki y alguien tenía que encargarse de facilitársela a los nuevos ocupantes de Uzu.

Tras varias conversaciones, que incluyeron a los miembros del equipo 7, las respuestas a los problemas se hicieron claras.

El rubio sabio de alguien que podría ayudarlos con la construcción de la aldea. Ya había visto la eficiencia de Tazuna construyendo puentes por lo que se imaginaba que no tendría ningún problema construyendo casas. Si bien aceptaría de la ayuda de los habitantes de Nami, la mano de obra no era problemas. Después de todo el era un ejército de un solo hombre.

Teniendo presente que no podrían andar por el País del Fuego a sus anchas, Naruto considero que llegar al País de las Olas seria un problema. Sin embargo, este fue solucionado por Cid, quien llego a la conclusión de que no iba a dejar que su hija fuera sola a un mundo desconocido y decidió ir al continente shinobi.

El Albhed desarrollo una nave aérea que podía cruzar grandes distancias en tiempo record, a una velocidad que ningún ninja podría seguir. Esta le permitiría a Naruto y compañía ir a donde quisiese sin mayores complicaciones.

El contar con ambos Cid y Riku seria sin dudas una gran ventaja para Uzu, pues significaría que contarían con un equipo de ingenieros capaz de poner a la aldea a la vanguardia tecnológica.

Naruto sentía que de por sí ya era demasiada afortunado haber encontrado a Karin y Tayuya. Encontrar a otros Uzumaki era una tarea con resultados demasiado inciertos, por lo que debían ver la reconstrucción desde otro enfoque.

Se suponía que los Senju eran el clan hermano de los Uzumaki, pero los hechos indicaban que eran los Uchiha quienes en verdad podían ostentar ese título. Ambos habían sufrido de un trato injusto e hipócrita que les llevo a su casi extinción.

Sasuke entendió bien la proposición de Naruto. Le pedía que el clan Uchiha dejara Konoha y se instalara en Uzu.

El pelinegro no lo pensó dos veces y acepto la oferta. Era ridículo que asentara su clan en un lugar donde siempre le habían tratado con recelo. Además no había un distrito Uchiha a donde regresar gracias a las acciones de cierta persona.

Por último Akane dijo que le volvería a dar un intento a su antiguo hogar. A pesar de tener a muchos conocidos en Spyra, no tenía algo que le atara a esas tierras y sentía que le debía Uzu el que participase en su reconstrucción.

Gaara no tenía dudas en cuanto a su regreso. Había aprendido mucho con su estadía, pero eso no le valía nada en cuanto no pudiera compartirlo con sus hermanos. Lo mismo le ocurría a novia Ino, quien ya quería volver a ver a su familia. Sabía que no sería fácil debido a estatus de ninja renegada, pero ya se las arreglaría.

Las hermanas Hyuga no se sentían muy preocupadas por ese tema. Si bien sabían que los ancianos de su clan podrían atentar contra ellas, no les faltaba la determinación para cambiar las cosas en su clan. En los últimos años habían refinado todas las técnicas del Juken y habían extendido su campo de aplicación.

Naturalmente el Byakugan solo se usaba para reforzar el Taijutsu de los Hyuga y como habilidad rastreadora, pero Hinata había aprendido sobre todas las aplicaciones del doujutsu para el área médica. Ella estaba segura de que su clan podría alcanzar un gran prestigio si ponía su atención en esa área, pero que seguramente se negarían por la rigidez de sus tradiciones. Nuevamente, la joven no tenía preocupaciones por eso. Una buena demostración de lo que había aprendido lograría que todas esas costumbres anticuadas fueran desechadas.

Sasuke no veía el momento de regresar. Si bien ayudaría a Naruto con su meta, el también debía de encargarse de buscar lo más rápido posible a su hermano. Ya el odio era otra cosa, pero no podía describirlo hasta que le viera.

El Uchiha quería investigar sobre las incógnitas que reposaban sobre su clan y hacer resurgir su nombre en el mundo.

Sakura no tenía problemas en ayudarle siempre y cuando también se ocupara buscar a los responsables de la muerte de sus padres. La Haruno no podía dejar ese asunto inconcluso y no dejaría piedra sin levantar, hasta que lograra hacer justicia.

Otros como Jiraiya eran de pensamientos algo obtusos. Si bien el Sannin no estaba contento con la idea de dejar a Tsunade atrás, él sabía que era más útil en el continente shinobi. Por ello prefirió ser uno de los que regresarían con seguridad. Karin por otro lado decidió aguardar con la Senju, ya que en otro momento se ocuparía de ir a Uzu. Prefería esperar a que el sitio tomara forma.

Fuera cual fuera su decisión, todos ellos sabían que debían ser muy consientes con ella. Si elegían mal, tendrían que esperar un par de años para volver ir a otro de los mundos. Dependiendo del lugar, eso podía propiciar el que se perdieran de muchas cosas o exponerse a grandes peligros.

Definitivamente lo más complicado de pertenecer a dos mundos era el hecho de que mientras se estaba el uno, el otro no se detiene. Este avanza sin esperar por nadie. Y pronto todos esos individuos se encontrarían cuales eran las consecuencias de su ausencia.

* * *

Fin de capitulo. Un pequeño detalle, la apariencia de Kali esta basada en el personaje del mismo nombre de Pokemon

 **spark297:** Me alegra que te gustara. Sabía que no hubiera sido agradable que Shinji venciera deliberadamente a SANS. Y si, luego del anterior episodio se hacía conexión con El Remolino Relampagueante.


	38. 37 Momentos Incómodos y Propuestas

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 37**

 **Momentos Incómodos y Propuestas**

-Me estaba preocupando que nos respondieran a nuestros mensajes, pero creo que ahora veo que no estaban en posición de hacerlo-dijo Sakura, viendo a una muy soñolienta Tenten en uno de los muebles de la casa de Naruto.

A su lado se encontraba Tayuya, que estaba igual de agotada y sin mucha percepción de su entorno. Las causantes de la escena eran dos pequeñas niñas quienes estaban luchando para salir de los brazos de las jóvenes.

La primera era Kali, cuyo cabello ya había crecido lo suficiente como para llevar dos coletas con ligas rojas. La segunda era también una bebe con coletas, pero estas era un poco más pequeña. Ella era de cabello rubio pálido y ojos azules. Esa Katherine o Kathy para abreviar, el "asunto" del que hablaba Yun Fang.

-Son en verdad adorables-dijo Rikku tomando para sí a Katherine, que no hizo escándalo por terminar en otros brazos.

-Solo cuando no están llorando-dijo por lo bajo Tenten.

-Lo que no es mucho tiempo-le siguió Tayuya.

-Me rompe un poco el corazón verlas así-dijo la Haruno tratando de agarrar a la pequeña pelinegra, pero tan pronto vio a la pelirrosa, cambio su comportamiento y empezó a arrepucharse en la castaña. – ¿Y a ella que le pasa? Pensaba que quería soltarse.

-Kali es una irreverente. En un momento piensas que quiere hacer algo y al otro cambia a lo opuesto-dijo Tenten.

-Ya veo. Supongo que prefieres estar con Tenten-chan que otra persona-dijo la pelirrosa a la pequeña. Kali entonces solo hundió su rostro en el pecho de la mencionada.

-Ella me ha agarrado mucho afecto. Tal vez demasiado-dijo la castaña con la mano sobre el cabello de Kali.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es preferible no hablar de ello.

-Aun así sigo sorprendida por el hecho de que estén cuidando a otra bebe-dijo Fu.

-Con Kathy la situación es distinta. Le han pedido a Tayuya que la tome como su hija.

-¿¡Que!?-exclamaron las chicas presentes.

-Admito que por poco me desmayo cuando me pidieron tal tarea, pero luego de que me presentaran a Katherine, no pude decir que no-dijo Tayuya.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Sakura.

-Me fue difícil rechazar la oportunidad de tener una familia propia-dijo Tayuya con cierta melancolía. -Quiero decir, ya Tenten, Tsuki y Kali se han vuelto parte de mi vida, pero hay cosas que quiero experimentar por mi misma y que no sean por la intervención de otros.

-Me parece bien, aunque uno se imaginaria que lo harías en ese caso es salir de viaje por tu cuenta o algo por el estilo.

-No tengo deseos suicidas. Me he vuelto fuerte, pero aun demasiadas cosas peligrosas en este condenado mundo. Es por eso que vine a esta reunión. Dijeron que ya faltaba poco para que el sello a Uzu estuviera operativo y realmente quisiera salir de este sitio.

-Es correcto. Ya Akane nos aviso que el sello ya ha recuperado la energía que necesita para activarse-dijo Rikku.

-Genial. ¿Entonces que esperamos?

-No es tan sencillo. Tenemos que conseguir cual portal esta activo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Recuerda que cuando llegamos a este mundo terminamos en templos diferentes. Al parecer solo uno de ellos puede mantener el portal que necesitamos.

-Ya veo. ¿Tienen alguna idea de donde esta?

-Ya hemos descartado varios sitios, incluido el templo que está en la selva Luna Azul, pero aun estamos buscándolo.

-Es una pena que no podamos ayudarles. Tenemos las manos llenas-dijo Tenten.

-No se preocupen. Lo propio es que solo tengan su atención en esas preciosuras-dijo Sakura viendo a las bebes. –Por cierto, ¿no tendrán problemas abandonando el grupo al que pertenecen?

-No lo estamos abandonando. Solo nos tomaremos un permiso mientras Kali y Kathy crecen un poco.

-Asumo que entonces su amiga vendrá con ustedes, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Tsuki vendrá con nosotras-dijo la castaña suspirando. -En este momento está ocupada con algunas cosas que quiere hacer antes de partir.

-¿Qué rayos sucede con ella? ¿Por qué siempre deja a su hija a un lado?-dijo Rikku con cierta molestia.

-Eso quisiera saber. Al principio pensé su atención por Kali era absoluta, pero siempre se las arregla para dejarme todo su cuidado.

-Pues debes tener una seria conversación con ella. Esta siendo muy irresponsable.

-¿Crees que no he tratado? Ella tiene demasiada labia como que yo logre convencerla de algo. Incluso logra que las capitanas siempre se pongan de su lado y le apoyen.

-En ese caso nosotras te ayudaremos a hacerla cambiar-dijo Fu.

-Sí. No podemos permitir que te obliguen a asumir una responsabilidad que no es tuya-le siguió Rikku.

-Se los agradezco, pero no creo que cambie mucho las cosas. Después de todo, podemos decir que el daño está hecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mama, comida-escucharon las presentes de parte de Kali, quien entonces vio a Tenten a la vez que señalaba su boca con su mano.

-¿Con que ya tienes hambre? No te preocupes, en un momento estará listo tu biberón. Ahora espera un momento con Tayuya-chan-dijo la castaña pasando a la pequeña a la pelirrosa.

-Ok-dijo Sakura claramente desconcertada. –No sé que me perturba más. El hecho de que Kali te vea como su madre o que ella ya pueda hablar.

-Solo debes asombrarte por lo último. A pesar de que aun no pueda decir muchas palabras, ella ya puede comunicarse con nosotras-dijo Tayuya.

-No es de extrañarse que sucediera lo otro, cuando soy yo quien está a su lado la mayoría del tiempo. Hemos tratado de refiera así a Tsuki, pero como la mayoría del tiempo esta fuera, es difícil que lo logremos-dijo la castaña con algo de pesar.

-Lo siento. Debe ser muy incomodo-dijo Sakura.

-Me desconcierta que puede pasar en el futuro, pero no puedo decir que me incomode del todo. Kali es demasiado adorable como para no quererla-dijo ella.

Las otras le vieron con una sonrisa, pues se veía que Tenten estaba feliz con Kali, pero igual sentían esa sensación de preocupación en el caso de que Tsuki decidiera separarlas.

[En las afueras de Dalmasca]

-Gracias por ayudarnos, Gaara. Aun cuando ya he recorrido estos desiertos cientos de veces, me es difícil ubicarme correctamente-dijo Naruto al pelirrojo, que lo llevaba sobre una plataforma de arena.

-No tengo problema-dijo el chico de Suna sin mayor alboroto. -Además no solemos reunirnos muy a menudo.

-Es cierto. Lo siento por eso.

-No te preocupes. No es que me moleste.

-Si tengo que preocuparme. Se supone que soy tu amigo y jamás te presto atención. Deberíamos aprovechar el momento para conversar.

-¿No debemos poner nuestra atención a ese lugar que estas buscando?

-Eso puede esperar.

-¿Y de que quieres hablar?

-No sé. ¿Hay algo que te este molestando últimamente? Tal vez pueda darte un consejo al respecto.

-De hecho. Ino siempre se pone intranquila cuando se encuentra con Tenten y Tayuya. Dice que está completamente enamorada de esa bebe y quiere una parecida.

-Oh, es sobre eso. No creo que debas preocuparte. Solo lo dice por impulso y no debe ir completamente en serio.

-Tal vez, pero igual me deja con una gran duda-dijo el pelirrojo mostrándose pensativo. -¿De dónde vienen los bebes?

Aquel comentario fue suficiente para que Naruto perdiera la compostura y por poco se cayera de la plataforma de arena.

-¡Nadie te ha hablado de ese tema!-dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-No. Sé que las mujeres son las que los tienen, pero desconozco como lo hacen.

 _-Esto será una conversación muy incómoda. Espero que ha Sasuke le vaya mejor._

[En otra parte]

-¡ _Maldición!_ ¡ _Esto es verdaderamente incomodo!-_ pensó Tsuki mientras se abría paso a través de un bosque junto a Sasuke.

Ambos estaban buscando el templo que les llevaría al continente shinobi y dado que ella tenía un mayor conocimiento de Spyra, Sasuke pidió de su asistencia para buscar en los lugares que él no había investigado. Además él le dijo que quería hablar algo con su persona.

-¿Sucede algo? No has dicho nada desde que partimos-dijo Sasuke.

-No es nada-contesto la chica. – _Simplemente estoy perturbada por ver a mi reflejo masculino-_ pensó ella. – _Ya tengo bien claro que estoy en una dimensión alternativa, pero no logro digerir que tenga que toparme con las personas que una vez conocí. Me pregunto si…._

-Supongo que quieres que vaya al grano sobre el tema que te comente-dijo Sasuke, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Sería algo que agradecería.

-¿Estas familiarizada con lo que son los clanes shinobi?

-No mucho, pero Tenten me ha hablado de ellos-mintió la chica.

-Bien. En ese caso me gustaría saber qué piensas sobre unirte al clan Uchiha.

-¿Disculpa?

-Tengo presente que es una propuesta rara, pero me gustaría que te unieras a mi clan.

-Pensaba que ya estabas saliendo con alguien.

-No te pido en ese sentido. Como tu hija seguramente despertara el Sharingan, es propio que ella pertenezca al clan. Tú, como su madre, tienes derecho a pertenecer a él.

 _-¡Yo tengo incluso derecho a tomar la cabeza del clan! ¡Soy mayor y más poderosa que tú!-_ pensó Satsuki. – _Claro que es mejor que no lo sepas. Si vuelve a aparecer "mi Sakura", debo ser capaz de cubrir mi rastro_ -internalizo. –No tengo problema con tu proposición. Me parece bien que Kali esté en un entorno en el que pueda desarrollar sus habilidades. Solo tengo una duda.

-¿De qué se trata?

-¿Planeas formar un clan con tan solo dos miembros con el doujutsu que les distingue? ¿No crees que eso sea muy osado?

-Con algo de suerte podríamos ser tres.

-No creo que debas contar con Shinji. Ya he perdido mucho tiempo buscando una salida del Templo del Tiempo y no la hay.

-No me refiero a él. Hablo de mi hermano.

-¿¡H-hermano!?-dijo pelinegra con sorpresa.

-Sí. No algo seguro, pues necesito tener una larga charla con él.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu hermano?

-Itachi.

-Con que Itachi-dijo Tsuki con melancolía. – _Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en el._

-Te ves como si te molestara algo-dijo Sasuke al ver la reacción se su compañera.

-Acabo de recordar que tengo algo muy importante que hacer, por lo que debo dejarte por tu cuenta -dijo Tsuki dándose la vuelta. –Solo sigue por este sendero y darás con el templo del que te hable-dijo ella antes de desparecer en un resplandor.

-Hmp…..Parece que estaremos de nuevo solos, Alduin-dijo Sasuke, mas no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta. -¿Alduin?

[En una pradera distante]

-¿¡Qué debería hacer!?-se dijo a si misma Satsuki tirándose al suelo. –Quiero ejecutar mis planes, pero con Sakura y su amigo suelto será muy complicado. No pensé que lograrían escapar del Salón del Olvido-dijo con rabia. –Y no es como si pudiera contar con Tenten y sus amigos, ese par los acabaría con un soplido-dijo suspirando. -No me importan mucho, pero sería contraproducente deshacerme de ellos tan pronto. Además, con ese chico podría acércame a él-dijo la chica para entonces caer en sus recuerdos.

[Flash Back]

-Onii-chan-fue el llamado de una pequeña niña de cabellos negros a un joven de iguales características, quien portaba un uniforme chunin de Konoha.

-¿Qué sucede, Satsuki?-dijo Itachi.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, tengo una misión.

-Pero dijiste que me ibas a ayudar con mi Ninjutsu.

-Lo siento. Porque no se lo pides a nuestra madre.

-Ella está muy ocupada y dice que no tiene tiempo para hacerlo-dijo la chica con tristeza.

-Temo que entonces debemos dejarlo para después.

-¡No es justo! Se supone que eres uno de los mejores de la aldea. No creo que la misión se vaya a arruinar si te tardas unos minutos.

-…

-Ni modo. Tendré que practicar sola de nuevo.

-Tal vez pueda darte una o dos sugerencias. Enséñame de que eres capaz, imouto-dijo Itachi, haciendo que a Satsuki se le formara una gran sonrisa.

-Te quiero Onii-chan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué tenias que matarlos a todos!?-dijo una Satsuki sollozando con el cuerpo de su madre a sus pies.

-Necesitaba probarla-dijo Itachi con un tono muy frio.

-¿¡Probar que!?

-Mi fuerza.

-¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Todo el mundo ya sabias que eras el más fuerte!

-No era suficiente.

-No lo entiendo.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, Satsuki.

-Y-yo….Y-yo te odio-dijo la pelinegra con la voz ahogada. -¡YO TE ODIO!-grito ella mientras sus ojos pasan a ser carmesí.

-Eso está bien. Cuando tu odio haya madurado, ven por mi-dijo Itachi antes de desaparecer en una nube de cuervos.

[Fin Flashback]

-¿Acaso mi odio ya habrá madurado?-dijo ella saliendo de sus recuerdos. –Esa vez en el pueblo de Tanzaku me dijiste que aun me faltaba mucho y por eso mate a la única persona que parecía tener aprecio por mí-dijo sacando de sus bolsillos una banda ninja en tela blanca. –Espero que a Sakura no le moleste que me quedara con lo que es mío. Necesitaba algo que me recordara mis antiguas metas.

A la vez que la chica se encontraba de nuevo con sus pensamientos, una figura oscura le rodeaba y le observaba a lo lejos.

-Pensándolo mejor, no puedo simplemente pensar que puedo solucionar las cosas con el Itachi de esta dimensión. Si mi contraparte tiene tan buena opinión de él, no debe ser igual al que si es mi hermano.

La figura se acercaba cada vez más y Satsuki seguía con lo suyo.

-Otra cuestión que debo tomar en cuenta es que no puedo andar a mis anchas. Sakura demostró ser una completa salvaje y no quiero imaginarme que podría hacerle a mi pequeña Kali.

Ya la figura estaba a las espaldas de la chica, aprovechándose de su invisibilidad para pasar desapercibido.

-No simplemente puedo decirle a Tenten que me ocultare y ponerla en Genjutsu definitivamente no es una opción. De por sí es una suerte que nadie haya descubierto el que tengo en Tayuya. ¡Necesito una buena idea en este instante y que dejen de acosarme, maldición!-reclamo la pelinegra volteándose con su Sharingan activado hacia el dragón negro que le observaba.

 **-Disculpa. No quería interrumpir tu "conversación"-** dijo Alduin con tono de burla. –¿Cómo me descubriste?

-Soy usaría de Kenbushoku Haki. No puedes tomarme por sorpresa así como así.

 **-¿Y siempre mantienes ese tipo de charlas contigo misma?**

-No hay nadie en este mundo que comparta mis puntos de vista, así que suelen ser comunes-dijo Satsuki con algo de pena. –De cualquier forma. ¿Quién eres?

 **-Mi nombres es Alduin, el portador del fuego y….**

 **-** Guárdate el teatro. Si eres lo suficientemente listo como para hablarme de esa forma y no lanzarte a atacar como lo hacen los otros monstruos, quiero saber que asuntos tienes conmigo.

 **-Diría que es muy presuntuoso que me hables de esa forma humana, pero tal vez equivoque en esa afirmación.**

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Insinúas que no soy humana?

 **-Dudo que un humano cualquiera guarde semejante poder espiritual. No, de hecho tu poder está muy bien constituido como poder mágico.**

 **-** Por supuesto que lo está. He entrenado por años esa área.

 **-¿Por qué?**

-No sé como describirlo. Usar magia se siente como algo muy natural para mí.

 **-Pero aun sigues usando ese ridículo Ninjutsu.**

-Uso todo los que esté a mi alcance. No es como si fuera a desperdiciar lo que ya tengo... ¿Acaso me has estado espiando?

 **-No he tenido la oportunidad de hacerte un completo seguimiento, pero ganaste mi atención luego del enfrentamiento que tuviste con tus iguales.**

-¿Iguales? ¿Te refieres a Sakura y ese otro Naruto?

 **-Con que esos eran sus nombres. No me extraña dada la semejanza entre sus energías y las de los compañeros de mi heraldo-** dijo el dragón recordando el asunto de los múltiples universos. – **En fin, esos jóvenes son como tú. Son solo parcialmente humanos.**

-¡Lo sabia! Sakura tenía que tener algo muy especial para tener semejante poder. ¿Sabes que somos?

 **-Ese detalle escapa a mi conocimiento.**

-Es una pena-dijo Satsuki suspirando con decepción. -Pero al menos ahora se con que puedo presionar a Sakura-dijo mostrándose contenta. –Por cierto, ¿acaso mi querido también tenia esa cualidad?

 **-¿El sujeto inestable? Es probable, pero no tiene el nivel de energía como el tuyo o el de mi heraldo. Es por eso que hoy me presento ante ti con una propuesta.**

-Te escucho.

 **-Necesito personas que me ayuden a enaltecer mi nombre y el de los dragones. Necesito de auténticos guerreros que estén dispuestos a usar mi poder.**

-Me halaga que me consideres para tal plan, pero debo preguntar por qué quieres tal cosa.

 **-No puedo tolerar que el Chakra sea la única fuerza presente en el mundo. Otras criaturas viven de otros tipos de energía y se han visto en peligro por el hecho de que los humanos solo toman en cuenta a los Bijuu.**

-Ciertamente se tiende a sobrestimar a esas bestias-dijo Satsuki sonriendo. –La cuestión es esta Alduin-san, ha venido al lugar indicado. Estoy muy dispuesta a ayudarle con su objetivo.

 **-¿En serio?**

-Sí. Solo debo comentarte que está fallando en un punto crucial.

 **-¿Y cuál sería este?**

-No conseguirás respeto regalando poder así como así. Debes ofrecer una demostración mucho mejor. Después de todo los Bijuu no son temidos por el poder que dan a sus jinchuriki. Ellos causan terror por la destrucción que pueden crear.

 **-Interesante.**

-¿Sabes guarda un secreto? Tengo una proposición para ti.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Gracias por seguir en sintonía.

 **spark297:** Si. Tocare el pasado de ese par de vez en cuando. No tengo nada con el NaruHina, es solo que me gusta más explorar otras parejas y no había conseguido una trama donde pudiera aplicar NaruHina y saliera algo que me gustara. En Naruto The DxD Warrior si tendré dicha pareja.

Es todo por ahora.


	39. 38 Una Nueva Uzu Nace (parte 1)

**Equipo 7+1**

No me pertenece Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes

 **Capitulo 38**

 **Una Nueva Uzu Nace (parte 1)**

-¡Este no es momento para chistes, Akane-san!-dijo Tenten con gran preocupación en su voz. – ¡Dígame que el portal se volverá a abrir en este instante!-dijo alterada la castaña mientras una pequeña pelinegra en sus brazos no se inmutaba mucho por el estrés que ella sufría.

-Temo decirte que eso no posible-dijo la Uzumaki viendo como el sello del portal entre Spyra y el mundo shinobi permanecía completamente inerte.

Tras varios meses de preparación, los interesados en ir a Uzu abordaron el sello recargado con la intención de solucionar asuntos pendientes y seguir con las nuevas metas que se habían propuesto.

El viaje no resulto nada agitado gracias a la intervención de Akane, quien gracias a su experiencia logro hacer que el portal proporcionara un viaje completamente seguro. No solo porque todos querían un medio que no los desperdigara por todo el mundo shinobi, sino porque había pasajeras realmente delicadas que no podían ser dejadas atrás.

En primer momento todos pensaron que el paso a la otra dimensión fue completamente exitoso. Nadie cayó de bruces en el suelo de roca de la habitación y todo el equipaje que trajeron estaba en su lugar. El problema vino cuando el grupo se dio de cuenta que faltaba alguien.

-No veo a Tsuki-san por ninguna parte-dijo Hinata buscando en los alrededores con su Byakugan. –Tampoco hay ninguna señal de vida en los alrededores de la isla. Solo estamos nosotros.

-¡Esto tiene que ser una mal chiste! ¿¡Por qué entre todas las personas tenía que desaparecer esa idiota!?-reclamo Tenten.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, pero no creo que sea bueno que te alteres-le dijo la Hyuga en su tono apacible.

-Es cierto. ¿No crees que Kali pueda angustiarse más de la cuenta? Es solo una bebe, pero igual sabrá que algo anda mal cuando vea que su madre no aparezca-menciono Sakura.

-Creerme. Ella ya está acostumbrada a ello. No sé cómo, pero presumo que sus padres no tenían la menor intención de cuidarla cuando decidieron concebirla.

[En un lugar muy lejano]

-¡Achoooo!-dijo cierto pelimorado estornudando estrepitosamente.

-¿A que ha venido eso?-le pregunto una joven castaña cercana a él. – ¿Te has resfriado, Shinji?

-Yo no puedo resfriarme, May. Me da la impresión que alguien me está juzgando injustamente.

-¿En serio?-dijo ella riendo nerviosamente.

-Como sea. Ahora eso no importa porque ¡TENGO UNOS ENDEMONIADOS OSOS DE FELPA QUE ENCONTRAR! ¿¡EN DÓNDE RAYOS DEJE ESAS COSAS!?-dijo el pelimorado hurgando desesperadamente en un armario. –Kurama y Kokuo no resistirán mucho el abuso que están sufriendo.

[En Uzu]

-No necesitamos ser tan severos. Recuerda que ella no pertenece a este mundo-dijo Tayuya con su propia hija en brazos. –Tal vez un error en el sello le mando a otra parte.

-Eso es poco probable. Nosotros también somos de Spyra y no nos vimos separados-dijo Rikku señalándose a ella y su padre.

-Es cierto. Yuffie tampoco tuvo problemas para venir-dijo Hanabi señalando a la pelinegra.

-Y me alegro de eso. Ya son suficientes las veces que me he perdido-dijo la ojirroja.

-Bien, no es como si no fuera a buscarte en caso de que eso pasara-respondió la Hyuga con un sonrojo.

-De eso estoy muy segura-le respondió la ojirroja con una sonrisa.

Una pequeña curiosidad. La razón por la que heredera Hyuga menor no hiciera mucha presencia en las aventuras y desventuras de los demás se debía a que ella tendía a escaparse continua al pueblo Pokke, donde vivía la energética Yuffie.

En primer momento se pensó que era porque Hanabi por fin había hecho una amiga propia y no quería separarse de ella, pero conforme pasaron los años, se descubrió que la Hyuga tenía otro tipo de sentimientos hacia la aspirante a kunoichi.

Hinata, quien había superado su personalidad tímida, no pudo evitar desmallarse cuando descubrió que su hermana no tenía el menor gusto por los chicos. Ella por supuesto le apoyaría en cualquier situación, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mortificada por el pensamiento de cómo sería la reacción de su padre.

-No quiero sonar insensible, pero sugiero que mejor sigamos con nuestros planes originales-comento Naruto. –Luego pondremos nuestra atención en buscar a Tsuki.

-Bien-dijo de mala gana Tenten.

Los siguientes días fueron de mucho trabajo para aquellos que se quedaron en la isla. Naruto, Rikku y Cid partieron en dirección del País de las Olas para buscar al anciano Tazuna, con la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarlos a reconstruir aquella nación. Ellos iban a usar un dirigible para cruzar el océano hasta ese punto, por lo que Gaara e Ino les acompañaron para acortar su camino a Suna.

De todos, el pelirrojo era el que posiblemente tendría menos problemas al regresar a su hogar, por lo que fue el primero en hacer un viaje a su aldea de origen.

Los demás se quedaron en Uzu, haciendo las labores de despeje de las ruinas que allí se encontraban. Era un trabajo pesado, pero Akane les dio a todos la seguridad de actuar con tranquilidad reparando los sellos que rodeaban a la isla y creaban los remolinos que le daban protección.

Tras el último asedio, estos habían sufrido daños considerables y por ello es que no actuaban como debían. Una vez restaurados, los residentes no debían temer por una invasión marítima.

Desafortunadamente era realmente poco lo que podía rescatar de la antigua infraestructura de Uzu. Solo el templo que guardaba el generador que le daba fuerza al sello a Spyra y la sala que contenía a este podían considerarse como usable. Ambos lugares necesitaban modificaciones tanto funcionales como estéticas, pero definitivamente eran los principales pilares de la nueva civilización que allí se construiría.

Tan pronto Naruto y compañía regresaron con Tazuna y grupo de constructores, las labores de construcción empezaron. El constructor de puentes se alegro mucho de ver que a uno de los jóvenes que habían participado en el rescate de su país y gustosamente acepto a brindar todo la ayuda posible.

Esto era más que ideal, ya que aparte de la casa de Naruto y un edificio de Akane, no había otro tipo de vivienda en la isla. Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata ya querían tener su propio hogar para tener entre otras cosas privacidad. Hanabi quería independencia y no estar bajo la vigilancia de nadie. Tenten, que si bien aprecio la invitación que recibió de Akane y Tayuya, prefería tener un domicilio propio para ella y Kali. Era lo más sano, pues solo ella se había acostumbrado a los escándalos de la pequeña pelinegra.

Otra ventaja que dio la reunión con Tazuna, fue que el hizo la importante labor de informarles a los viajeros sobre los hechos acontecidos en los pasados años.

Para empezar, eran tres años y medio el tiempo que había pasado luego de que se extendiera la noticia de que Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki había desertado de su aldea en compañía. Este hecho desconcertó bastante al viejo Tazuna, pues la vista que tenia del joven rubio era la de un hombre ya muy cerca de sus veinte, pero al menos le permitió a los demás saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su repentino viaje.

Ciertamente era un amargo recordatorio el acodarse que había dejado la aldea en malos términos, pero este paso muy rápido luego de que el viejo explicara que el Daimyo del País del Fuego estaba buscando desesperadamente al joven Namikaze.

La noticia del escape de Naruto fue acompañada con revelación de sus origines, por lo que el líder del país dictamino que los cargos de amenaza a la seguridad y traición que el anterior Consejo le había impuesto al joven, debían ser removidos.

Algo similar pasaba con los cargos que reposaban sobre los otros shinobi de Konoha. El Daimyo había emitido un comunicado que explicaba todos podrían regresar a su aldea sin ningún tipo de penalización por su huida en cuanto lo hicieran con la mayor celeridad posible. Aquello extraño a los viajeros, pero entonces Tazuna explico que había rumores de que Kumo e Iwa podrían estar planeando una invasión a la aun debilitada Konoha.

Jiraiya no espero más y dejo la isla con la sola intención de investigar a fondo el asunto. Si todo era verdad, las cosas podrían ser tanto como beneficiosas como complicadas para todo ellos.

El Sannin pensó que era una lástima que al final Kakashi y Tsunade cumplieran sus planes y se quedaran en Spyra. Ellos hubieran tenido una idea de cómo manejar la situación.

A la semana de su llegada los de Uzu recibieron noticias de Gaara.

Por cómo había desaparecido el pelirrojo, sus hermanos nunca consideraron que él había desertado. De hecho temían lo peor, debido a que se decía que Akatsuki había capturado a los jinchuriki de Iwa.

El portador de Shukaku había relatado sus vivencias en Uzu y Spyra a sus hermanos y superiores, ósea al Kazekage Baki. Ciertamente fue algo que fue difícil de creer, pero dado que era Gaara el que estaba contando la historia, que de por si era difícil que mantuviera una conversación larga, los de Suna no dudaron mucho al momento de creerle. Además, el pelirrojo se había convertido literalmente en el shinobi más fuerte de toda Suna y la idea encerrarlo era una completa locura. Sobre todo con el panorama de guerra que parecía tener el continente.

Aquel viaje no solo fue útil para Gaara. También Ino gano mucho de él, porque le valió un reencuentro con Shikamaru, quien era encargado oficial de la diplomacia entre Konoha y Suna. El Nara también recibió una explicación del porque la desaparición de todo el grupo y a pesar de que Shikamaru era bastante comprometido con su puesto, acepto la explicación de Ino y no la forzó a regresar a Konoha. El de hecho sugirió que si planeaban hacer un regreso, debían ir primero a la capital del País del Fuego y hablar con el Daimyo.

Un detalle que había que aclarar era que todos los viajeros habían llegado al conceso de que hablarían de la curiosa dimensión. Omitirían ciertas cuestiones como los orbes y el poder de ciertos artefactos, pero demás en resto serian más o menos honestos. Tomando en cuenta que en Spyra ya muchos eran conscientes de la existencia del continente shinobi debido a su viaje, a la larga sería inútil guardar el secreto. Akane ya había visualizado una forma de revelarlo sin poner completamente en peligro a Uzu.

Aunque una idea demasiado temeraria, ella planeaba crear nuevos generadores de Chakra que permitieran el uso más abierto del sello de transporte. Uzu no podía volver a la vida como una aldea ninja cualquiera. Debía ser una metrópoli como Dalmasca, una que además hiciera las de puente entre ambos mundos. Esto haría que se sobreentendiera que atacar a Uzu no era solo atacar a los Uzumaki, sino a todos los habitantes de Spyra.

Harían falta años para que su plan lograra gestarse por completo, pero confiaba en que sus "armas disuasorias" evitaran que la tragedia de los Uzumaki se repitiera. Sabía que Naruto y Sasuke no dudarían en mostrar toda su fuerza si algún peligro se presentaba.

Ahora, retomando lo ocurrido con el mensaje de Gaara, los viajeros de Spyra pudieron confirmar que en efecto no tenía problemas con la ley. Al menos la mayoría.

No había nada que pudiera evitar que Shinji Uchiha estuviera en el tope del libro Bingo de Konoha por su ataque terrorista a la aldea. Para que todos tuvieran esa aparente inocencia, era necesario que hubiera un chivo expiatorio al que culpar de todo ese comportamiento. Era algo cruel, pero nadie estuvo en contra de ese hecho. Si Shinji volvía a dar la cara, no podía vérsele cómo menos que una amenaza y aquello era ideal para mantenerse atento a su posible escape.

Tenten si estaba algo mortificada por ese. Siendo que ella estaba muy emocionada con la idea de reencontrarse con su equipo, andar con la hija del criminal más buscado de Konoha era ciertamente una carga bastante pesada. El parecido de Kali con su padre era bastante nulo, pero con un Chakra tan errático como el suyo, la castaña presentía que individuos como Neji o el mismo Hiashi Hyuga podrían identificar su identidad sin muchos problemas.

La idea de legar su cuidado a otra persona era impensable para la joven. Lo quisiera o no, Kali había calado en su corazón y ahora era difícil que no viera a la pequeña como su propia hija. Le había cuidado desde su nacimiento, así que realmente no era una sorpresa.

Realmente no quería imaginarse como seria el alboroto que harían Gai y Rock Lee por su condición de madre, pero igual sabía que se divertiría mucho con sus caras. Solo esperaba que Neji no se mostrara decepcionado de ella.

Dos semanas fueron necesarias para que el nuevo asentamiento de Uzu tomara forma. Con la aeronave de Cid era un juego de niños transportar personal y material, por lo que Tazuna pudo trabajar a toda marcha desde el comienzo.

El País de las Olas había logrado resurgir de su época de miseria y ahora era bastante prospero y su población creció bastante. Con eso en mente, Naruto vio propio extender una invitación a varios comerciantes, campesinos y pescadores a mudarse a la isla. Esos servicios no podían ser atendidos por ninguno de los shinobi, así que era necesario reclutar a más aldeanos para conformar adecuadamente a Uzu.

Una docena de familias acepto la invitación inmediatamente. Ellos no debían pagar nada para hacer la mudanza, ni tampoco debían pagar por los derechos comerciales que les serian conferidos. Los impuestos que pagarían eran bajos comparados con los que tenían que pagar en su anterior hogar, así que no tenia porque dudar al momento de tomar la oportunidad.

Los pescadores fueron los primeros en ver los beneficios de la mudanza, debido a que los mares de Uzu, si bien eran agitados, tenían años sin explotados y por lo tanto tenían una fuente de ingresos muy grande.

El puerto en Uzu también dio a lugar a que los comerciantes tuvieran una parada segura entre el País de las Olas y destinos lejanos como lo eran el País de los Rayos y el País del Agua.

Con el dinero llegando a las arcas de la aldea, fue necesario definir quienes serian las autoridades de Uzu. Como ya el país no sería un territorio exclusivo de los Uzumaki, sino que se daría paso a la unión de otros clanes como el Uchiha y el Hyuga, era necesario hacer las cosas medianamente justas y se hablo de que Naruto y Sasuke tomaran los puestos de Hokage y Daimyo.

El Uzumaki no rechisto, pero Sasuke se negó energéticamente. La idea de dirigir algo aparte de su clan estaba fuera de sus planes. Primero debía limpiar su nombre y reconstruirlo. Luego podría ocuparse de otras cuestiones.

A consecuencia de ello, se dijo que Akane tomaría la posición de Daimyo del País del Remolino. Históricamente el país y la aldea siempre habían sido gobernados por el líder del clan Uzumaki, pero dado que Naruto estaba algo verde como para asumir ambas cosas, era propio dividir la responsabilidad como se hacía en otros lugares. Ciertamente Uzu era pequeña, pero ese hecho podría cambiar con la ejecución de un plan que se le habían platicado a Gaara.

Claro que para ello era necesario oficializar las cosas. Un mes después su arribo al continente shinobi, Naruto decidió que era momento de visitar el País del Fuego. El, Sasuke y Akane harían una visita a la capital y declararían al mundo que Uzu había regresado y nadie podría evitar que se quedaran.

Seguramente habría dificultades, pero estaban preparados para todo lo que les viniera encima.

* * *

 **spark297** : A pesar de las experiencias vividas, siento que Gaara puede resultar igual de denso que Naruto en los asuntos amorosos. Para más noticias de Satsuki, revisa Remolino Relampagueante. Sus planes tomaron un giro algo desastroso.

Eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por la sintonía.


End file.
